Valencio's Story, Part One
by Veronice
Summary: Most wizards consider Medjkind (muggles) vastly inferior humans, and many use them as they choose. This is the story of Valencio Durano, taken by the Khatabi Family when he was twelve.
1. Chapter 1

4

 _Welcome, reader._

 _This lengthy story is a part of the series that starts with 'Book One, The Defeat of Voldemort.' These stories are fanfiction, and owe their existence to J. K. Rowling._

 _By this time in the series, Harry Potter is very old. He is also uniquely powerful, and he is unique in that he does not appear to be ageing at anything like a normal rate. He still appears young. He is known as Henry Bellamy, later John Bellamy._

 _But this is Valencio's Story rather than Bellamy's. Valencio is a character in Book Ten and in Book eXtra, and this book overlaps them both. Bellamy only appears in Valencio's Story, Part One, as an occasional mention of a 'Great Wizard.' In Part Two, however, he plays a vitally important role._

 _Valencio's Story_ _is rated for mature readers. It is about abuse of ordinary people by wizards, especially including sexual abuse and slavery. There is heartbreak, despair and attempted suicide. There is also courage, friendship, and eventual rescue and recovery._

 _For future reference, I have included lists of characters, explanations of terms used and a list of notable spells right here at the beginning._

 _Terms used_ _:_

 _Anirage:_ Wizardkind _._

 _Ani & Ania: _wizards & witches.

 _Medjkind or Medj:_ Humans without magic. The Khatabis refer to them as dirt-people.

 _Cam-Medj:_ A child born to wizards but without magic.

 _Auror:_ This term was coined by J. K. Rowling. An auror is like a policeman and soldier combined.

 _Deruchnia:_ the Aniragi word for Dementor.

 _Pendreiya:_ a binding hypnotic order, reinforced by magic

 _The Pluravista -_ Graduation/Debut ceremony The Pluravista - Graduation/Debut ceremony

 _Ref injection:_ an annual injection, routine for sexually active medj, that protects against STDs.

List of Characters:

Carol Kennedy: leader in Enclosure 2

Helene: leader in Enclosure 1

Hilde: former leader in Enclosure 1

Clarence : Middle-aged. The only other male in the enclosures. Clarence marries Bernice.

Emma: timid.

Gloria: was very popular when in Enclosure 1, but found Enclosure 2 difficult. Close friend of Maliwan.

Tasha: Played a role in helping Valencio survive Enclosure 1, and later marries him.

Adelbert:

Adolfina:

Amber:

Amreeta: Malay

Angini: she and Veronica start a hairdresser, first for men, then for men and women.

Astra:

Belinda: very fair, vague. She plays the piano.

Bernice: timid, religious. Marries Clarence

Catherina, Monik, Mareeta: middle-aged

Deirdre:

Didi and Mildred:

Farfalla: Greek.

Georgia:

Ingrid:

Kaede: the oldest of the slaves, over 60 when Bellamy freed them. Polynesian. She acted as teacher for the children.

Kaliska:

Kwai-Jeeha: over 60 when Bellamy freed them.

Maharni: Becomes a dress designer.

Maliwan: Thai. Maliwan is a particular friend of Gloria's.

Margaret: former gymnast. Margaret was a particular friend of Valencio's

Mariabella: favourite of Hicham.

Marietta:

Mary and Connie: Older slaves. Irish, taken young, now middle-aged.

Rosnita:

Sheila:

Sheri:

Shirley: Shirley was a particular friend of Valencio's, especially when in Enclosure 1.

Tatiana:

Thierry: timid after an encounter with a particularly sadistic wizard.

Tiffany:.

Treen:

Veronica:

Khatabis:

Khatabi-Vrie are the Elders.

 _Grandmother Riza:_ the matriarch.

 _Yiko:_ second after Riza, and her son. After Bellamy imposed a Pendreiya, he was harmless, and unable to leave Japan.

 _Zhor and Najia Khatabi_ : Both left the family while still young, but returned to take over.

 _Adil:_ Khatabi Elder.

 _Ahjmed_ : powerful fighter, the worst in terms of cruelty.

 _Brahim_ : Khatabi Elder, powerful fighter.

 _Faheem:_ Valencio's first 'owner.'

 _Hicham_ : Khatabi Elder.

 _Narzu-Han:_ a Khatabi Elder

 _Haru:_ teacher

 _Bouchra_ : Bouchra was crippled by a spell, and was effectively a prisoner for most of her life.

Khatabi-Richi, the servant class.

 _Abensur:_ Enclosure overseer

 _Abimael_ : Quite old and with only one leg. (former Fighter) He is a gardener.

 _Amani_ : quite old

 _Botan_ : Fighter, scarred on his face from an attack by Valencio. One of the most cruel of the Khatabi-Richi

 _Fahada:_ Normally works in Japan. He is very big. He badly hurt Valencio once.

 _Fudo:_ In charge of the Fighting forces

 _Kamchatsu_ : second in charge to Abensur.

 _Kofi-Zee:_ enclosure guard, later, gardener.

 _Pervez:_ Was 'spotter' for Enclosure 1, and was instrumental in capturing nearly all of the younger slaves including Valencio.

 _Rafu:_ Fighter and guard.

 _Ryuichi:_ manager.

 _Thuli:_ Fighter and guard.

 _Zeeko,_ _Chippo_ and _Shar-kutsu:_ maintenance workers

 _Zola_ : healer

Spells

Spells are loosely divided into categories, though all of them are spells. _Curses_ are unpleasant spells, sometimes crippling or fatal, _Vidi-Curses_ the minor curses, usually painless, but making the recipient appear foolish. _Crio Magic_ refers to a certain type of spell that is put on something to have a desired effect, usually indefinite in duration. An example is that the fences of the Khatabi enclosures cause pain to any medj who has any sustained contact with them.

 _The Cha Keeyo Curse_ _:_ Causes total and irreversable loss of mind. Difficult to perform.

 _Cloaking Spell_ : Common, easily performed. It has the effect that a person or thing is not likely to be noticed unless attention is specifically drawn to it. Its effectiveness varies with the power of the wizard.

 _The Compulsion Spell_ : A victim feels calmly contented, does not feel pain, and does whatever he is commanded by the one who has control. Instructions do not need to be verbal - the magic enables non-verbal instructions to be received, and acted upon. In civilised countries, it is illegal in all circumstances. Difficult to perform.

 _The Confusion Spell_ : Causes the subject to be confused for at least a half hour after the spell, and renders memory of the preceding half hour very vague. Far easier to perform than Memory Modification, but unreliable.

 _The Crocodile Spell_ : Causes skin all over the body to turn thick and crocodile-like.

 _The Felohu Curse:_ A victim can stand for a short time, and take a few steps. More movement is prevented by rapidly escalating pain.

 _Filuah Kay Spell_ : Makes a person very feeble, unable to fight or struggle.

 _The Hinda-Dreay Spell_ : A simple spell that vanishes all body hair from everywhere except head, armpits and pubic area. Variations completely denude, or leave just head hair, or head hair and facial hair.

 _Meedeferi Magic_ : Provides an image of the last hour of a person's life. Requires great skill.

 _The Nala Spell:_ Vanishes a woman's uterus.

 _The Nroko Uviki_ _:_ Renders a man sterile, although capable of normal sexual function. It is irreversable.

 _The Spell of Pain_ : A curse that causes excruciating pain. In civilised countries, it is illegal in all circumstances. Difficult to perform.

 _Paralysis Spell_ _:_ Can be total paralysis, semi-paralysis, three-quarter paralysis, or Prindi Paralysis, which leaves the head and neck free.

 _The Semnor Curse_ : Inflicts a skin condition - itchy red skin, punctuated with warts, boils, pimples and abscesses. Easy to inflict, but often difficult to undo.

The Khatabi-Richi stripe system

Yellow 'flash' worn on the right shoulder: denotes Khatabi-Richi.

Broad green stripe worn on the right shoulder: fully qualified Fighter. Only men became Fighters.

A narrow red stripe worn on the left shoulder - Healer.

Brown stripe on the left shoulder: qualified in maintenance

Blue stripe, left shoulder: pilot

White stripe, left shoulder: housekeeping

A narrow black stripe next to a stripe indicates competence in the specialty

A broad diagonal dark and light green stripes alternating: head of a section.

 _Chapter 1._

The two men thought they were alone, and started to play. It hadn't been planned, but when the six-year-old boy looked curiously at the half-open door of the bedroom, and then peeped in, Geoffrey was naked, and leaning across the bed. Pedro caressed his bare shoulders, and then delicately traced the outline of his body, to the neat buttocks, caressing, manipulating, parting. He turned to the side a moment, finding a small tube of cream, and the watching boy opened his mouth in surprise as he saw an adult man's erect penis for the first time in his life.

They were turned away from him, but Valencio opened the door a little more, and a mirrored image caught his eye. The men neither heard nor saw the boy as he watched the mirror, seeing a cream applied, and Pedro gently place the tip of his penis against the bottom of his friend. Valencio's mouth opened further, as the penis disappeared into the body of Geoffrey, and Pedro groaned with pleasure. Geoffrey gasped, whether of pain or not, Valencio couldn't tell. But when Pedro began a rhythmical, but quite gentle thrusting, Geoffrey's moans didn't sound like pain.

The boy was fascinated, and watched until finally Pedro withdrew, the penis now surprisingly smaller. Geoffrey stood, and dabbed at the bed with a towel, but the laughing comment was in Spanish, and was not understood by Valencio, who only knew his native tongue, Italian, plus a little English.

But he understood when Pedro asked Geoffrey, "Alright?" and Geoffrey said, "Alright!" It was only then that the watching boy was seen.

Pedro looked at Geoffrey, in surprise.

"Caprice's boy," said Geoffrey. "I didn't know he was around."

Pedro said coaxingly, "Come here, boy."

Valencio took a slow step into the room. Pedro was not frightening, just sitting on the edge of the bed, with a towel over his lap. When he was close enough, Pedro reached out, and drew him closer, studying him. The child was beautiful - very dark eyes, with long sooty eyelashes, and a sweet curve of cheek. He had a mop of pitch black hair, untidy, and there was a streak of dirt across his face, which made Pedro feel very tender, for some reason.

Pedro stroked the boy, cupping his chin in his hand, and then spoke very softly and tenderly. "You're made for it, aren't you, boy? But you're far too little yet."

Geoffrey said, "Let him go. Caprice will be furious if she knows he saw us."

Pedro turned him around, and gently slapped him on the bottom. "Off you go."

Valencio went. He was made for it? But he wrinkled his nose, and thought of his own penis. Even if one day it grew to be as big as that man's, he didn't think he'd want to put it in the place where poo came out. He didn't even have a name for it. All he knew was that his nanny was extremely annoyed with him if the area was not immaculately clean.

He emerged into the sunshine, and took a deep breath, before running to find his friends. They were planning to raid the vineyard, stuffing themselves on stolen grapes that didn't taste very good, but carried with them the delicious feeling that they were the forbidden wine grapes.

Valencio was ten. His mother sent for him, and the nanny quickly tidied him, and pushed him into the room where Caprice sat with her fourth husband. She snapped her fingers. "Come, Valencio."

Valencio went to her, not knowing what might arouse her swift anger, so that he wound up with a slapped cheek, or might arouse her sudden tenderness, so that his face was covered in kisses. His nanny, whom he called Aunty Lexie, was much more comfortable to be with. He was not afraid of his mother, even feeling some contempt for her sometimes. She was so easily swayed, so easily talked into things.

Now she called him close, kissed him on the cheek, and announced that if there was anything he wanted especially to pack, he should do so now. They were off to Hollywood tomorrow, where she was to be in a film. Caprice was extremely beautiful, but she had never been more than one of the lesser actors in a film, though she'd been the 'star' of several advertisements. Valencio considered how best to get his way. There were the school sports tomorrow, and he was convinced he could win the running races. He was good at jumping, as well.

Maybe he should give her a chance to give him his way without noise, first. He politely asked if they could go the day after, so he could win the running races at school tomorrow. But Caprice had turned to her husband, who was sipping a wine, and staring out the window where the sun shone, and shade trees rustled in the gentle breeze.

His mother didn't seem to hear, so he repeated the request, still polite. She said no. He stared at her, and she eyed him apprehensively, and now tried to reason with him. "It's work, and you know that being a celebrity carries with it responsibilities. I have fans..."

Valencio stamped his foot, opened his mouth, and gave an ear-splitting shriek. It didn't take long, and Pauli said, "For God's sake, either leave the boy behind, or get a ticket for the following day."

Caprice had her hands over her ears, and just nodded. Valencio squeezed out a few tears, for effect, so that she softened, and caressed his face, then pushed him out the door. "The day after tomorrow, then."

Pauli shook his head. The boy was beautiful, but very spoilt.

The following day, however, Valencio was just another boy in school sports uniform, dancing around on his toes, supposedly 'warming up,' but rather trying to impress the watching girls. He was athletic, but not especially long-legged, winning the several heats without too much trouble, but only barely beating his best friend into first place in the finals. He'd overestimated his jumping ability, and Giustino had not the slightest trouble beating him in that.

At school, Valencio was popular, easy to get on with, and with sufficient intelligence that he had no trouble with his work, even though so regularly taken out of school by his mother. It was not the first time that he'd gone to Hollywood with his mother, though the first time with Pauli, who was also an actor. At ten, Valencio spoke English fluently, could speak French well, and had a fair smattering of Spanish. Geoffrey and Pedro were around sometimes, and would speak Spanish with him, though he never saw a repeat of that astonishing scene in the bedroom. He'd never even told Giustino about that. He thought about it sometimes, and would inspect his penis, wondering whether it would ever attain the dimensions of Pedro's, though he was sure it had to be nicer to put it into a woman than a man.

Valencio was Valencio Durano. He carried the surname of his father, who had been a very well known actor in his time, though retired now. But when a producer noticed the beautiful boy hanging around the set one day, he decided to use that surname when he used the boy as an actor. The name was an asset, in addition to his looks.

Valencio loved the acting. It was as if it came naturally, and he couldn't wait for a bigger role in the next movie. Now, sometimes people pointed. "It's Valencio Durano," and he'd pretend not to notice.

His second film was made for children, and his co-star was fourteen. He was still only eleven, but he looked at Sylvie with speculation. The shape of her body was interesting to him, and he had a feeling that it might become a lot more interesting as he grew older. His latest stepfather was a responsible man, and he was well guarded, never molested, and never given a chance to experiment with the drugs that were a part of the culture in which he lived. Dean Blockman was firm with his wife, too, and for the present, Caprice was enjoying being treated as a child.

Faheem Khatabi was a wizard of the powerful Khatabi family of Morocco. Pervez was Khatabi-Richi, of the same family, but of the servant class. Khatabi-Richi could be whipped if they were insolent to a Khatabi, though that Khatabi might be closely related. They were Sorted before the age of thirteen, those deemed to have insufficient magical power, painlessly sterilised with magic, so they could not breed inferior wizards, and then educated separately, but now wearing a yellow flash of colour on the right shoulder of their robes. There was still a very great deal of wealth to share, and not many Khatabi-Richi chose to leave, though they could if they wanted. It was an easy and a wealthy life.

Pervez Khatabi-Richi was a Khatabi Fighter, as nearly all the men were, until they were injured, or grew too old. Rarely, one would not attain the required standard, and might be steered into administration, or into a position as enclosure guard, which required a far lesser standard of fighting ability, only having to deal with medj, or dirt-people as the wizards referred to them. His current job was as a 'Spotter' for Enclosure 1, where there were always up to twenty girls and young women kept for the pleasure of the men.

The medj slaves were always obedient at that time, knowing they had no choice but to line up for inspection when a man came to make his choice. Even little Emma lined up, but no-one ever chose the child, just turned seven, who always stared at the ground, holding Hilde's hand, and never spoke. Some didn't line up, instead wearing a coloured wristband to denote that they were a Favourite of a Khatabi, and for exclusive use.

Faheem had a special request, and as he was a Khatabi, and as one of the older prisoners had recently been moved over into Enclosure 2, it could be granted. It took a bit over a week, but when Pervez came back to him, he was smiling.

"You'll like this one," and he started to play a film.

"He's a year or so older now, of course, and I checked, and he's turned twelve, so permitted."

Since Emma's twin sister had died the first night of use, Riza Khatabi-Vrie, usually called, very respectfully, 'Grandmother Riza,' had given orders that no dirt-person under the age of twelve should be taken. It was not clear whether she'd been angry at the cruelty to small children, or annoyed at the death toll afterwards, as the wizards fought amongst themselves, some objecting to the cruelty, others defending their right to use the dirt-people as they chose.

The film was seen on a large screen, the Khatabis perfectly happy to use medj technology when it suited them. A black-haired waif turned big eyes to the camera, looking pathetic in rags. But then he shot a mischievous grin at a companion, and he was next seen bolting after stealing a wallet.

"If you want a boy," said Pervez, "This has to be the most beautiful boy I've ever seen." Pervez was an expert. He quite often chose children, and the ones he chose only grew more beautiful with the years. Faheem watched silently.

Pervez asked, "Would you like me to get you another drink?"

Faheem scarcely heard in his absorption, but then gave a belated nod. The girl co-star was a beautiful child as well, but Faheem wanted to try a boy. He watched the whole of the film, his eyes following the boy whenever he appeared. Pervez would bring him the boy, untouched until he could have him. Meantime, he wasn't sure what he wanted, but wandered to the Enclosure, and asked that there be a line-up.

At the weekly meeting of Enclosure guards, Nusa'pei, the overseer, mentioned that Pervez would shortly be bringing in a boy. Only the regular enclosure guards attended the meeting, ones demoted from Fighter, mostly. For most of the enclosure guards, it was only one of the jobs they were rostered to, usually for a stint of about six weeks before being shifted. It was an undemanding job, except when Enclosure 3 was used, when there could occasionally be a little excitement.

The ones in Enclosures 1 and 2 didn't know there was a third enclosure. Enclosure 3 was only filled when needed, the medj prisoners used as subjects to teach Advanced 'Combat and Control.' In nearly all cultures, it would have been called 'Defence,' but Khatabis were not hypocrites. The spells learned were for fighting, for killing, for maiming, for punishing, and for controlling. There was little that was mere 'defence.' The inmates of Enclosure 3 would all be dead by the time the young wizards were awarded the broad green band that denoted 'Khatabi Fighter,' worn with pride on their right shoulder, next to the yellow flash that denoted Khatabi-Richi - servant class.

Khatabi, as opposed to Khatabi-Richi, wore no insignia of qualification, whether of Fighter or of other specialty. They were Khatabi, and known to be Khatabi. It was enough.

Kofi-Zee was a big man, bigger than most Khatabis. He was nearly fifty, and had only become a regular enclosure guard quite recently. He asked, "Are you going to castrate this one?"

Nusa'pei said, "Not nearly so early as Quang did Damir. No-one wanted him after he became fat. And it may not be necessary, of course. It was never necessary with Clarence, though in hindsight, I think Giuliano should have been done."

Abensur was just seventeen, and keen to learn. Respectfully, he asked, "Why should it be necessary?"

"If he plays up too much. I haven't seen it myself, since we have so few boys, but Quang said that they settle down a lot when castrated. Also, of course, he'll be done if he makes himself a nuisance with the women."

Clarence was the only other male prisoner at the time, but in Enclosure 2 for many years. Those in Enclosure 2 were no longer used for sex, instead used for students to practise spells on, though not the ones that resulted in their deaths, or even serious hurt.

Abensur mentioned, "I've never seen the Castration Spell."

"It's simple. Get Haru to show you next time he uses Enclosure 3, if you want. Just the testicles vanish, the scrotum becomes tight and smooth, and then a second spell reduces the penis to an inch long, just for cosmetic purposes. A eunuch should look like a eunuch. Painless. Damir didn't even know what had happened, Quang said, even though Ahjmed held his genitals in his hand at the time. Wanted to feel the change."

Abensur tried not to show his disgust, though Kofi-Zee did. Nusa'pei's eyes turned to him, but no Khatabis were watching, and he let it pass. It was not for servants to judge the conduct of their superiors, and perceived insolence was punished with a whipping.

"Damir," said Amani, "I reckon as soon as he saw what was happening, he tried to make it go faster. He used to stuff himself with food, quite deliberately, I think, so he'd get fat as quickly as possible, and no-one would ask for him."

Nusa'pei was surprised. "Quang never said anything about that. Just said it's a side effect of castration, and he made a mistake doing it when the boy was only eleven."

Amani grunted, "I was sorry for the boy. He always hated it, eunuch or not. I didn't tell Quang."

Nusa'pei spoke deliberately. "You should have told the overseer. If you conceal something like that from me, I'll have you punished."

Amani shrugged, "Unlikely to happen. I'm getting too old, and I'm to be demoted to gardener."

Nusa'pei held his eyes, feeling that his authority was being questioned.

Abensur distracted him with a question, to the relief of Amani, who knew that he'd overstepped his bounds, though he hadn't shown his trepidation.

"If you decide to do the new one, at what age would you do it?"

Nusa'pei said, "Fifteen or sixteen, I think, though I don't actually have much experience to go on. And I think it probably will be necessary with this boy - unless he likes it, of course. I've seen the film Pervez has. He looks full of spirit."

"We should never give him a hint of what's in store, I assume," said Abensur.

Nusa'pei said definitely, "Not a hint."


	2. Chapter 2

Valencio was just finished his third movie, and was bored. He pestered his mother, wanting to go home to Italy. Caprice told him not to be so silly. Valencio turned to his stepfather, and said, "Please, may I go home? Aunty Lexie can come with me, and she'll look after me. I want to go to high school with Giustino and the others."

Dean said, "Caprice? He's your boy, but it seems to me it's a good idea."

Caprice said, "No, absolutely not. I like having him here."

Valencio looked assessingly at his stepfather, and later, in private, he asked him again, pressingly, but politely. Dean said, "Sorry, but your mother's in charge of you, and what she says, goes."

Valencio waited for the following day, just in case Dean persuaded his mother to let him go.

He made sure that Dean was out before he asked again. She still said no. Valencio insisted, and when she still refused, drew his breath, and screamed. Caprice put her hands over her ears, and stubbornly shook her head.

Valencio threw himself to the floor, screaming still, and drumming his legs on the floor, privately amused at his own performance. What a way for a twelve-year-old to behave. Aunty Lexie, drawn by the screams, watched from the doorway.

"Alright, alright!" cried Caprice.

Valencio was triumphant. It still worked. He sobbed a little, and then kissed his mother, several times saying how much he loved her, and how he knew he'd miss her, but he had to go, and said thank you, thank you, thank you. Caprice asked Lexie to get her an aspirin.

Pervez was annoyed when he realised that the boy he wanted, had gone, just when he had everything ready to take him. It took a few days to discover where to find him, but they waited for him soon after that. It was a Tuesday, a school day. Pervez waited next to a small closed van on the road from the school to the house where he lived. Yitzhak waited in a doorway, ready to step up behind the boy and bundle him into the van. Najam waited back a bit, just in case the boy escaped and ran back.

They tensed, ready. Valencio and two other boys were together, laughing, enjoying each other's company, and taking no notice of their surroundings. But suddenly Valencio looked straight at Pervez, and turned and fled, dodging across the road, away from Najam, as the other boys stared in confusion.

Najam and Yitzhak gave chase, thoroughly annoyed. How did he know? Pervez quickly checked the boys who still stood, gaping, just in case, but it was definitely their target who ran, already almost out of sight.

Valencio was hounded into open ground, but dodged back into a small alley way, and crouched out of sight, then silently backtracking, hiding. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew with all his soul that he was in deadly danger. Giustino pounded after them, trying to keep up with those who chased his friend. His other friend, meantime, panted out to the policeman that someone was after Valencio.

The officer said calmly, "Don't panic. Just take a deep breath and tell me again, calmly."

The boy almost sobbed in frustration at his slowness, but finally the policeman seemed to take him seriously.

Valencio thought he'd lost his pursuers, but where was there to go but home? He slipped silently down a quiet alleyway, a back route towards the large house where Aunty Lexie could organise protection for him. The man appeared out of nowhere, only five feet in front of him. He turned again, and ran, suddenly knowing he had to dodge. He threw himself to the side, rolled, was up on his feet again, running. The stun spell missed.

He was much faster than Yitzhak, and was again thinking he was losing him, but suddenly the man was in front of him again. Not wondering how he'd done it, Valencio hurled himself to the side, avoiding another spell, and pelted off again in the direction he'd just come from.

When the man was suddenly in front of him again, he gave a cry of sheer frustration, and hurled himself straight at him, knocking him over, and inadvertently sending the wand flying. Yitzhak could have grabbed him then. It was only a boy after all, but instead scrabbled for his wand, aiming again just as Valencio turned the corner, and was then knocked over again by Giustino, still trying to save his friend.

Valencio ducked into a derelict warehouse through a hole he knew, and now went in the opposite direction from his home. What did they want, but more important, how could he escape them? The police station?

A police car cruised by, slowly. Scaglia, who'd given him a lecture once for wandering around town after dark. The ones who chased were nowhere in sight. Scaglia jumped as the passenger side door was dragged open, and a sweating, wide-eyed boy screamed at him to drive fast, away.

Scaglia stopped the car, and turned to him, smiling. "You're safe now. Good thinking, coming to me. I'll take you home."

Valencio was looking all around him, still terrified, suddenly demanding, "Somewhere else! Take me somewhere else they won't know!"

Scaglia said soothingly, "I'll take you home. There's burglar alarms, and there's Joe and Ricardo to look after you."

Scaglia still wasn't convinced there had even been anyone chasing the boy. He started to put the car into gear again, and Valencio, quite slowly, turned and stared into the face of Pervez, standing close. He shivered, but Pervez just stood there.

Valencio glanced back at Scaglia, who pressed the accelerator, and smoothly drove him home, even escorting him into the house, since he was obviously still terrified.

"Aunt Lexie?" Valencio said, his voice quavering, when Scaglia delivered him, and Aunt Lexie put out her arms.

He sobbed for a long time in the arms of Aunt Lexie, real sobs as she understood. How many years was it she'd looked after him, and seen him calculatingly playing his mother for what he wanted? She'd never seen him like this, genuinely distraught, genuinely terrified.

They came for him in the night. He started awake, knowing they were in the house. Not stopping to dress, and wearing only sleeping shorts, he slipped out the window, moving very carefully along a ledge. His room was on the third floor, but he knew a route down. This time he wasn't asking the help of any adult. He was going to Rome, where he'd be a beggar and a thief, like in the film. Even if he starved. Starving would be better.

He came to the tricky bit, jumping from a small and insecure platform to the fig tree. A man moved just beneath him, and he was distracted at a crucial moment, falling to the ground, and breaking his leg beneath him. There was a thud, but he made not the slightest outcry, though he bit his lip, and screwed up his face. What was a hurt leg next to what they wanted? Still, he didn't know what they wanted.

Pervez heard the thud, and spotted the boy, lying unmoving, silent, though his leg was bent under him. The boy had best remain silent, and the first spell Pervez used was a silencing spell.

Valencio tried screaming when he saw Pervez there. He was good at screaming, but his voice was gone. Pervez spoke soothingly. Everything was alright. He wasn't going to be hurt, just that he had a new life now. Valencio struck at him, pulling himself to a sitting position, his terror blunting the pain of a broken leg.

Pervez paralysed him, and then felt gently along the leg. It was basic first aid. The spell healed the leg.

"We're wizards," he explained gently to the boy. "Magic has fixed your leg. Don't worry. You're with us now, and we'll look after you." Would he walk with them? he wondered, and decided, not this one. Valencio's paralysed body was moved by magic, and he was put into the panel van even before Pervez called the others back to him with the device he carried in his pocket.

Pervez caressed his face, as Valencio stared, hating. "You put up a good fight," he said, gently. "But no-one gets away when we decide we want them."

Speaking slowly, trying to calm the terrified boy, he said, "I'm going to put a different spell on you. This one's called the Snail Spell. It means you can move again, but only very slowly. Then I'll take off the other spells."

He did as he said, and Valencio tested how well he could move. But then he opened his mouth, and screamed, continuing to scream as loud as he could. Maybe they wouldn't want him if they thought him inclined to hysteria. His mother had told him once that no-one would ever want a boy who screamed. He was moving his head, twisting his features, screaming.

Najam looked at Pervez, doubtful. Valencio was correct. They seldom took a prisoner they thought inclined to hysteria. Pervez raised his voice to Najam. "I promised him to Faheem. He won't be satisfied with a replacement."

"Whisper Spell?" Najam suggested.

Pervez waved a wand, and the scream died to a whisper, but it went on and on. Valencio hadn't missed Najam's doubtful look, though the words had been in Arabic, and he didn't know what Pervez had said.

Valencio continued to make just as much trouble as he could, ignoring all of Pervez' gentle reassurances. He would not be hurt. He would be looked after. It was just that he had a new life now. The whispering scream went on and on, until the nerves of the men were jangled. Even whispering, Valencio's throat was becoming very sore, but he didn't stop until Pervez made a strong spell of sleep, and then everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Najam caressed the cheek of the boy, sweaty with pain and exertion, and said, "I've never seen anyone put up such a fight." He waved his wand, and the boy was clean. Pervez covered him with a blanket.

When next Valencio woke, he was in an aeroplane, and halfway to Morocco. His eyes stayed half closed, as he tried to see where his captors were. Surreptitiously, he moved a limb, to see whether he could now move normally. It seemed he could, so presumably the spell had worn off. Magic was supposed to be fiction, but two of Valencio's films had magic in them, and Valencio accepted that it existed without worrying about it further.

There seemed to be a doorway in the side of the aeroplane, with some very large lettering that said, "Do not open," in three languages. There was no-one close. Valencio dived towards the door, trying to twist the lever that should have opened it. It was a hopeless attempt, as a door of an aeroplane in flight is not designed to be opened easily.

It didn't stop Yitzhak, Najam and Pervez being thoroughly alarmed. Was the boy trying to kill them all? Yitzhak dragged the twisting, struggling boy away, holding him by the arm, and swearing as Valencio managed to strike him. Yitzhak got a better grip, holding both of Valencio's arms behind his back. The boy opened his mouth to scream. They knew about this, and he was hit again with the Whisper Spell.

Pervez decided that a lesson needed to be taught. He spoke very clearly, very calmly. Valencio had to learn to be obedient. His dangerous stunt could not be repeated. He hadn't wanted to punish when he knew that Valencio was frightened, but it seemed it was necessary. Pervez aimed his wand, Valencio tried to throw himself away from the strong man who held him, but suddenly the whispering scream was in earnest, writhing on the floor where Yitzhak dropped him.

Pervez didn't hold the Spell of Pain very long, lowering his wand. Valencio lay inert a moment before struggling from the floor, to sit against the side of the seat next to him. Pervez was speaking in a kind voice. "You see. You cannot fight. We can punish very severely, very easily, and without any permanent damage."

Valencio stared fearfully at the man, and whispered, "Please don't do it again. I'll be very good." Pervez was satisfied, and put away his wand.

Valencio struggled weakly to his feet, head bowed. Pervez was speaking again, using that soothing, kind voice. "It was only a demonstration, you have to learn ..."

Valencio launched himself, scratching at his eyes, succeeding in tearing fingernails across an eyelid. Yitzhak raised his wand, and Valencio threw himself to the side. For a brief moment, it was Pervez who writhed, screaming, on the floor of the aeroplane, to the horror of Yitzhak.

Valencio stood, and smiled, knowing he'd be punished, knowing it was worthwhile. As soon as Pervez recovered himself, he nodded at Yitzhak. "Two minutes this time."

Two minutes of the agony was a long time. Five minutes would leave an adult feeling weak and ill for the rest of the day. Much over ten minutes would kill.

Pervez didn't take his eyes off Valencio this time, but Valencio only sat against the seat again afterwards, his eyes shut, pale and sweating.

He spoke in the end, "What do you want me for?"

Pervez said, "You're wanted for sex."

Valencio opened his eyes, and looked at him, surprised. "I can't do sex yet. I'm not big enough."

Yitzhak chuckled, but quietened as Pervez gave him a look of rebuke.

"Why do you think you're not big enough?" Pervez asked.

Valencio still frowned in confusion, but answered. "You have to have a big penis, and I'm only twelve." He concluded, in a definite tone, "You'd best just let me go."

Pervez said humorously, "Tip you out of the aeroplane?"

"You could give me a parachute."

"We're flying over an ocean."

Valencio didn't risk any further punishment, but pulled himself up, and looked out of the window. He put on a piteous expression. "Please give me a parachute and let me go. There might be a ship."

Pervez shook his head, decisively. Valencio was trapped. All three of the wizards were watching him, and two had their wands drawn. He looked back at Pervez, whose face bore a bleeding scratch. And for a moment, he'd been screaming in pain, just like they'd done to him, Valencio. He wondered whether there was any point in screaming, but his voice was still a whisper, and his throat was sore. It wouldn't make any difference, just annoy them. Instead he asked for something to eat and to drink.

Pervez glanced at Najam, who organised it. They gave him some clean clothing as well, a pair of brief shorts, and a short-sleeved shirt, just the same sort of ordinary clothing he was accustomed to, even in the correct size. There was no underwear, and no shoes. But they said that underwear was an odd Western convention, and totally unnecessary.

Valencio asked, "Shoes and socks?" When he had a chance to run, it would be better if he had shoes and socks.

Najam shook his head, and said briefly, "Not necessary."

Pervez didn't tell him that it was the Khatabi runway they were landing on, and not a public airport, wanting to see whether he might still run. The boy was looking so subdued, as he carefully descended the steps, his legs even seemed to be shaking a little. The Spell of Pain, of course, was very severe for a child. Pervez lowered his wand.

Valencio tried not to be seen moving his eyes. He was at an airport, and surely there would be people who could help, or at least cover his escape. There was a small gathering of women. Women always petted him. Without warning, he bolted towards the women, dropping and rolling under a spell, but hit immediately by a second when he rose to his feet. His legs went from under him, in a semi-paralysis.

He pulled himself up as much as he could, looked appealingly at the oldest woman, and said, "Please, help me!"

The woman looked away. If any of them had realised that the plane was bringing in a captive for the enclosure, they would not have been there. That the men kept dirt-people for their use was never spoken of. The Khatabi girl children knew nothing of them, and the women were not supposed to, though most found out at some stage. One of the younger women stared at the beautiful, desperate boy, but another took her arm, and they retreated.

"Punish him again?" Yitzhak asked.

Pervez shook his head, "Just hold him and take him to the small enclosure."

In a room furnished as a small dining room, Nusa'pei introduced himself, quite gently, and said, "I am the overseer of the enclosures. I will be looking after you."

Pervez said a few sentences in what Valencio suspected was Arabic, a supposition supported by the appearance of his captors, and by the fact that Nusa'pei wore robes, though the three who'd taken him, had been in ordinary clothing. Nusa'pei nodded, and told him to report back as soon as he was refreshed. Pervez looked tired, and still bore a scratch over his face, though by now the blood was dry.

In a matter-of-fact way, Nusa'pei took some leather straps from a cupboard, and asked Valencio to put out his arm. Valencio looked at the straps, opened his mouth, and started that aggravating whispering scream, but he didn't throw himself on the floor, and drum his feet. He needed to be ready for a chance to fight or run.

Pervez ignored the noise, just put him under a Snail Spell again, took his right wrist, and put a leather cuff around it, holding his wand to it so that it became a full circle, the join disappearing. The sinister leather cuff had three metal loops, equal distances apart. Valencio stared, taking in their significance. How could he fight? He looked wide-eyed at Nusa'pei, and his dark eyes filled with tears. It worked to some extent, in that Nusa'pei spoke gently to him, trying to reassure, as the other wrist was cuffed, and then his ankles.

"They'll be on permanently. If at any stage, you find them too tight, or a skin irritation starts beneath them, you should come to me." He raised his wand. Valencio could still fall, and did, trying to dodge the spell, though he could move his arms and body only so slowly, only his head movements almost normal.

Nusa'pei said calmly, "You cannot stop us doing exactly what we want to do with you. You cannot fight, and you cannot escape. You are now No. 143."

His wand went to Valencio's right upper arm, and the large digits appeared, facing the front. Large on his shirt pocket, on the back of his shirt, and also on his shorts. Valencio was a numbered slave, he felt a sudden total hopelessness, and sought to conceal it with an impassive expression, while he screamed inside.

They brought him a meal, and watched as he picked at it.

Nusa'Pei said finally, "You will be left alone tonight. There's some food in the kitchenette, if you're hungry in the night. Within this small area, you have freedom. There are toys and there are books. But the fences carry magic, as well as any external wall. They will cause you pain if you try and touch them too much, or climb the fences. Be sensible, and you'll be treated with kindness."

He watched the boy assessingly. Valencio showed no expression, just had another drink of his milk.

As soon as they were gone, Valencio explored the small prison very carefully, the dining room, a large sitting room with lots of toys, the garden, and the fence. Again and again, he tried to climb the fence, proving to himself that Nusa'pei's words were true. He tried to force his way through the door to where a corridor ran, but again, he only wound up in pain. There was a sudden surge of hope when he pushed against a door that didn't make him want to withdraw, or cause him pain. But it was only the door to the bedroom.

Valencio cried himself to sleep.

Nusa'pei listened to Pervez' story. That the boy had bolted even before there had been anything to make him afraid. That several times he'd ducked or dodged, as a spell had come from behind, even though he should not have even known about spells. Pervez finally suggested, "Do you think he might have some slight telepathic talent? Undeveloped, of course."

Nusa'pei frowned, considering, but then said, "He's of the dirt-people. How can he have telepathy?" The Khatabis knew about telepathy. One with the talent would be born to them now and then, old Yiko, and his son, Narzu-Han, for instance, and four or five of the women, as well.

Pervez asked, "When is he to be used?"

"Tomorrow night. I suggested to Faheem that he give him a week in Enclosure 1 first, a time to learn he can't fight, but Faheem refused. He doesn't want him to know what's to happen to him until the event."

Pervez said, "I'm afraid I did tell him he was to be used for sex." He smiled, "He said he wasn't big enough, and couldn't do it, so I should just give him a parachute and toss him into the ocean. He said a ship might come."

Nusa'pei said, "He'll soon enough learn that it's not really so bad." He grinned. "Would he really have jumped out if you gave him a parachute?"

Pervez said, "This boy! He just might have done!"

They laughed together. The boy may have been a lot more troublesome than usual, but he'd soon learn.

In the early hours of the morning, Valencio's eyes flew open, and he knew exactly what they wanted to do to him. When he thought of Pedro and Geoffrey, he'd always somehow put himself in the place of Pedro, the idea of being in Geoffrey's position too hard to comprehend. Valencio was violently sick, all over the bed. Afterwards he left the stinking room, showered and dressed again, and prowled the small enclosure. He tried a few times to climb the tallest bush, in order to leap to the top of the fence, but failing, though at least not hurting himself badly. There were only a few bushes. Finally, he curled up close to the furthest fence, and slept again, exhausted.

At home, the headlines blazed. _Valencio Durano Kidnapped_. Dean Blockman hoped for a ransom demand. Valencio may have been only his stepson, but he'd become fond of the boy. Valencio's picture was put on milk cartons, distributed throughout America, _Have you seen this missing person?_ At thousands of homes, people looked at the picture, and said, sometimes sadly, sometimes chuckling, that they knew what that child had been taken for!

Caprice was distraught. The tragic grieving mother. After the first few days, it suddenly dawned on her husband that she was enjoying the role. He shook his head, but endured. She was beautiful, if rather childish. He was rich. It was a common bargain.

Nusa'pei's orders were that, for the moment, there should always be three on guard whenever one was with the boy. The boy was very quick, and even though he'd been punished for attacking a wizard, it hadn't stopped him trying again just minutes after. Pervez hadn't concealed from the overseer that Valencio had enjoyed a brief triumph, when he himself had been hit with the Spell of Pain meant for the boy. They always tried to ensure the prisoners never had any sort of a triumph. It must not happen again.

When breakfast was brought for the boy, and his room swiftly cleaned by a wave of a wand, Valencio noted the drawn wands, and made sure to look as defeated and docile as he mostly felt.

Kofi-Zee reported that he ate his breakfast, that he'd been found asleep outside, and that he'd been very ill in the night. Nusa'pei nodded. It was not uncommon the first night, even before first use.

Breakfast was cleared away, and Valencio observed the ease with which magic was used to vanish leftover food, and stack instantly clean dishes. He wondered if he could do magic, but concealed the way his gaze rested on the wand held half raised by Kofi-Zee, watching alertly. A phrase slipped into his mind, Pauli? One of Pauli's movies? _Information is a survivors' tool._

Nusa'pei entered, and greeted the boy. _Information is a survivors' tool,_ and Valencio listened closely as Nusa'pei explained a little about his new life. He was to be a Favourite of Faheem Khatabi, who was a very powerful wizard, and would probably one day become an Elder of the Family, and known as Khatabi-Vrie. When a girl or boy was a Favourite, they would wear a wristband in the colours of that man.

Valencio asked with a trace of sarcasm, "So will I have to call him Master Sir or something like the old-time slaves did?"

"You must always be respectful. Always. Insolence will be punished. However, particular titles are not required from dirt-people slaves."

"I am not dirt-people, and I will _not_ be a slave."

"You have no choice, Valencio," said Nusa'pei. "You are a slave."

Valencio looked mutinous, but Nuse'pei merely instructed him to hold out his right wrist. Valencio obeyed, but then, with startling speed, tried to grab Nusa'pei's wand. Nusa'pei reacted quickly and Valencio was slowed to snail pace again, his dark eyes glaring hate at the overseer.

Nusa'pei studied him, and then said, "Amani, bring me a spare wand."

Amani nodded, and left the enclosure. Nusa'pei did what he'd started to do, tap the right wrist cuff with his wand, and it turned black.

"Black is the colour for the Favourite of Faheem," he said. "Make the most of your status. As long as you are a Favourite, there will be no others, unless the wizard permits."

Valencio said, "Others? Not just this Faheem?"

Nusa'pei nodded. "Others, eventually, when Faheem becomes tired of you." He smiled. "I wouldn't scream at him, if I were you."

"How long am I to be here? When will you release me?"

Nusa'pei said in a matter-of-fact way, "You will never be released."

Valencio's expression didn't change. "So when I get old enough that no-one wants me, will you kill me?"

The latest cull had only been two years before, but Nusa'pei said calmly, "Of course not. You will be kept in comfort, and sometimes used for other purposes."

Valencio wondered if he was lying. He thought he could tell, sometimes.

Nusa'pei tried to reassure. "You are a desirable boy. Even after Faheem tires of you, you'll be very popular. Pervez, for instance, told me he wanted to be informed as soon as you're available."

"Pervez?"

"What's the matter, Valencio?"

Valencio turned tearful eyes to him, sincerely tearful eyes, and whispered, "It seems worse when it's someone I know."

Nusa'pei was brisk. "Don't be silly. It makes no difference."

Valencio stared at the floor. It made no difference, Nusa'pei said. But it did make a difference. Valencio shrivelled up inside with the shame of being in the position of Geoffrey.

Nusa'pei decided not to talk any further about other men, and not to mention that he, himself, had every intention of being first after Faheem, if at all possible. It would be the first time ever he'd had a boy, but this boy was beautiful and spirited. Another Khatabi might claim him, of course, and a Khatabi could always overrule a mere servant, even if the servant was Enclosure Overseer.

Amani returned, and Nusa'pei accepted the spare wand. He hadn't wanted to risk the boy breaking his own. A wizard's wand becomes very special to him, and a wand, once broken, can never be repaired. He demonstrated that the spare wand worked, conjuring a bowl on the table at which they sat. And then, to Valencio's bewilderment, he handed the wand to Valencio, and demonstrated a simple spell.

"Try it," he invited. "Say the incantation, as I did, point the wand, and think carefully about what you want. Make the bowl move to the right."

The other guards had their wands raised, ready. Just occasionally a wizard was born to the dirt-people, though almost always because he was sired by a wizard.

He would never have another chance. Valencio pointed the wand at the bowl as instructed, and then turned it swiftly toward Nusa'pei, thinking as hard as you could, _Hurt, you bastard! Hurt!_

But Valencio had no magic, and in any case, the Spell of Pain was difficult to do. Nusa'pei just watched him, smiling. Valencio had had enough. Still holding the wand, he rose from the table and stalked away, only turning briefly, and asking, "When?"

"Tonight, after dinner," answered the overseer, and wondered if it was worth offering a calming potion to the boy. It would have been better for Faheem to use him during the day, but the wizards always preferred evenings, even when there was no particular reason for it. If he'd used the boy now, in the morning, he could have been established in Enclosure 1 before night. As it was, he'd spend another night alone.

Kofi-Zee asked, "Stay and watch him?"

"If he does have magic, he won't show it in front of us. And it's better to find out as soon as possible. But five should enter the enclosure next time, just in case."

"What will you do if he does have magic?"

Nusa'pei said calmly, "Most unlikely." What would he do? He had no idea.

Valencio tried very hard, until lunchtime, to make something move. Then he tried to make things vanish or appear. He pointed the wand at the fence, and visualised a hole appearing in it. But nothing worked.

When he saw the doors opening the next time, he put the wand under his shirt, tucking it under the waistband of his shorts. He could not do magic. If they had thought it possible he could, he would never have been given the wand. But it was a stick, of about ten inches long, and coming to a point, even if a blunt one. Valencio fully planned to stick it in someone's eye, given the slightest chance.

Kofi-Zee asked him where the wand was, as it was to be given back.

Valencio mumbled, looking at the ground. "Broke it. Threw it away."

Kofi-Zee came closer, lifting his chin, looking at him. Valencio looked at him with big eyes, swimming in tears. "I tried and I tried, and I couldn't do magic, so I broke it and threw it away."

Kofi-Zee believed him, and only asked where. He pointed, and Rafu and Amani searched where he indicated, but gave up. "It must be among the bush litter," Rafu said.

The boy just sat, sniffling now and then. Five wizards, all with wands they could use to work magic. What chance did a boy of twelve have?

It was difficult to find a weapon for his other hand. All the toys were soft, and there was not even cutlery to use. No knives, no scissors, not even a good sized stone, except a few in the garden, for effect, far too heavy to lift. A biscuit tin? Too awkward. Boiling water? But there was no way to boil water, and in any case, he might have to wait hours at the door before he had a chance to attack and run. He prowled, looking. It took his mind off what was to happen that evening. A glass he could break? Did they think of everything? The drinking utensils were all plastic. The mirror in his bedroom. There was nothing hard to break it with, so he tried to do it with his fist, thumping it again and again, his mind filled with the thought of long, sharp pieces of glass. It was a long time before he gave up. Maybe it was magically toughened, or something.

He looked at a short piece of cord, and then passed it by. Even if he had the strength to strangle someone, there would be more than one. He finally spent the next hour working a heavy stick off one of the bushes and trimming off leaves but leaving a couple of sharp twigs at the end. He would shove it in someone's face, maybe blind them, he thought.

For over an hour, he waited just near where the double doors opened inwards. They were quick and wary. Valencio had no chance to attack, and was swiftly disarmed. Nusa'pei was there that time. A prisoner was always punished with pain, if he tried to attack a wizard, but when Rafu asked, Nusa'pei shook his head. "Sit at the table, Valencio," he said. "We have a meal for you."

Valencio sat, but didn't touch the meal, though he glanced at the plastic fork and spoon he was given to eat with. His insides were boiling over, he thought. Nusa'pei handed him a glass, and said, "This is a calming potion. It will help a lot."

It was a glass. Valencio threw the potion in his face, struck the glass hard upon the table, so that it broke, and launched himself at Nusa'pei, before being brought down again by Kofi-Zee. The edge of the glass was sharp, and had been far too close to the overseer's face.

"Two minutes pain," said Nusa'pei, and Valencio was writhing and screaming on the floor. Afterwards, he was sick again.

Nusa'pei just sat, regarding him. After a while, Valencio opened his eyes, beginning to recover. He gave orders, and this time, a wand was raised, Valencio felt suddenly calm and happy, and when Nusa'pei instructed him to drink the new glass of potion, he obeyed. Nusa'pei lowered his wand, freeing him from the spell. Valencio was sick again, half deliberately.

Nusa'pei sighed, and said, "Make sure he's clean and bathed, and treat any bruises."

Nusa'pei went to Faheem, and explained to him that the boy was not sufficiently docile for the purpose without additional restraint. He could be paralysed, or put under the Snail Spell. At no time, could he be left alone with him, unless the boy was restrained in some fashion.

Faheem was surprised. "He's just a child!"

"He's older and bigger than in the film you've been watching, and he's quick, clever, and agile." He paused. "I suggest you use the Brieke-tei."

Faheem said, "I've never had a boy before, never even seen the Brieke-tei."

Nusa'pei suggested, "How about we prepare one of the working bedrooms, and I'll demonstrate its use."

Faheem agreed, to Nusa'pei's relief. Khatabi were sometimes tricky to deal with, far too quick to take offence. If they did take offence, there'd either be an ordered whipping, or a challenge to duel, with the servant usually punished in a more creative fashion, sometimes fatally. At least, the servant was never punished if he defeated his opponent in a fair duel.

Nusa'pei pointed out a particular bedroom, the end bedroom, "Bigger than the others, and I'll reserve it for you."

The working bedrooms each had a bathroom and toilet adjoining, but otherwise contained just a chair, a hanger for clothing, a dressing table with a large mirror, and a jar of lubricating solution in a drawer in case of need. Some of the bedrooms had double beds, but most of the beds were three-quarter size, with straps that could be clipped on to wrist and ankle cuffs to restrain an unwilling girl.

This one had a three-quarter bed, but a lot more free floor space than usual. The Brieke-tei was not small. Nusa'pei went to a storeroom, and returned with the purpose-built item of furniture.

Nusa'pei had no experience himself of using a Brieke-tei, but looked frowningly at it once he'd wheeled it in, and locked it to the floor with magic. "It was probably last used for Damir," he said finally. "The height should be right for Valencio without adjustment. See, he puts his feet on the steps, bends over, and is firmly restrained, and we'll do that for you. Restraints around waist, upper thighs, knees, as well as wrists and ankles." He showed Faheem where the restraints would be clipped. "Then he won't irritate you by struggling or pulling away. Legs apart, as you see from the shape, and you just stand between, and take your time. It can be used for women, as well."

Faheem stroked the soft leather top of the device. "It feels good," he commented.

Nusa'pei noticed that he was already looking aroused. He'd best make the most of the receptive mood. "See this quite deep groove in the centre. It's to allow for a penis becoming erect without discomfort." He said casually, "If a boy is not hurt, it can be enjoyable for him. And if it's enjoyable, he'll make a lot less trouble, and be happier. And, of course, that's good for the man, as well."

Faheem was surprised. "I thought it would automatically hurt him."

"Not if you do it right, I'm told. It would be better if he was more relaxed, and he's still terrified, and hating us all. But see in this drawer." He opened a drawer in the body of the Brieke-tei. "There's a narrow probe you start with, and you just take your time, and work it in and out. Then the next size up, until he's relaxed and accepting, and only then do you take him as you want, but always gentle. You can do a lot of damage if you use too much force. Lots of lubricant, which is good for you, too, because it's easier. And after all, a penis can be hurt too, if too much force is used."

Faheem commented, "You hardly ever ask the healers to look after any injuries, do you?"

"Women don't understand that a man may become a little excited sometimes, and then injuries can happen."

Khatabi-Richi could be in trouble if they caused damage to a prisoner, though temporary hurt was ignored. Khatabi, however, were seldom reprimanded, even Ahjmed, though sometimes the little girls he liked, didn't survive. But no more little girls. They had to be twelve years old as a minimum.

Three guards waited with Valencio. It would be soon, and he couldn't stop them. He was remembering that scene. Afterward, Pedro had pulled out, and then asked 'Alright?' Geoffrey had said it was alright. He hadn't appeared to be hurt, but he was a man, and maybe used to it.

Amani was watching the boy, just sitting staring at the floor. He thought it would be better if he hadn't been told what was to happen. All this waiting was so hard on him. He was showered, and in fresh clothes.

Valencio jumped violently when he heard the door open. "Filuah Kay," said Nusa'pei, and Valencio was hit with the spell that made him very feeble, even before he had a chance to fight or run. He was already weakened, with a day of tension, and little to eat, and from the punishment as well. Kofi-Zee and Amani took an arm each, and helped him walk.

For a while, Faheem just caressed his face, as Valencio looked at the floor. "Such long eyelashes," Faheem commented, going to touch, but Valencio pulled his head away, and looked back at him for the first time, with a boiling anger and hatred.

Faheem's breath came uneven. It was the boy of the movie, and he was going to have him.

"Undress him?" asked Nusa'pei.

Faheem nodded, unwilling to trust his voice, which might not be steady. They held him again, one on each side, as he was stood, now naked, in front of Faheem.

Faheem stroked. "He's perfect. Not a mark, not a blemish." There had been a lot of bruising only an hour before, and several scratches from the bushes he'd tried to climb, but lotions had taken care of the minor injuries. The only one left was the number on his arm, now angry and swollen from the way Valencio had scrubbed and scratched it. But that would be left as it was. When there were no new scratches, it was an indication that the new prisoner had accepted his status.

Faheem caressed the immature genitals, but this time spoke in Arabic. "You're not going to castrate him, are you? It would be a terrible shame!"

Nusa'pei said, "Not for a few years, and only if necessary."

Valencio stared at Nusa'pei, but surely the boy couldn't know what had been said. Valencio tried to fight when Nusa'pei started adjusting additional straps on his body, but his struggles were feeble, and his legs gave way, so they had to more fully support him.

Nusa'pei spoke soothingly, "Just relax. You're only to be restrained a little so that it's easier for you. You won't be hurt."

Valencio was pushed gently over the Brieke-tei, and Nusa'pei remarked, "No need for any height adjustment."

Kofi-Zee asked routinely, "Leave the spell on him, or take it off?"

Faheem said, "Take it off."

The servants left the room, as Valencio struggled against the bonds that held him. He could not move even a half inch to the side, to try and avoid what was to come. Faheem smiled, and stroked his face, talking soothingly. Valencio lay his head down, and closed his eyes. Geoffrey hadn't been hurt. Maybe he could learn to live with it.

And maybe he couldn't. He opened his mouth, and started to scream. Faheem stared at him in consternation for a moment, but then simply made a silencing spell. It had put him off, though, as well as irritating him. He opened the drawer and regarded the items used to persuade tight muscles to relax sufficiently to admit a man's penis.

Valencio lay his head back down, eyes closed, not stirring as a cold lotion was gently applied around and into his anus. Geoffrey had not been hurt. Valencio was. Faheem didn't bother with any further preparation, just pushed hard into the body of the helpless boy, and thrust swift and deep in his excitement. Valencio sobbed in his pain, but they were silenced sobs. He was under a spell.

Faheem took a deep breath afterwards, and gently pulled himself out. The boy was bleeding, but wasn't a virgin supposed to bleed? And anyway, Faheem was Khatabi. No-one would say anything. He dropped his robe that he'd merely raised for the purpose, and told the servants waiting outside the door that he was finished, but the same time tomorrow, and with the Brieke-tei. He spoke in Arabic.

Amani took a glance at the boy, and went for Nusa'pei. He should know of this. Nusa'pei swore to himself, but he'd best make use of the opportunity. He said to fetch Abensur. Abensur hadn't made the grade as a Khatabi Fighter, and would make a career of being an enclosure guard, so it was relevant to learn how an abused boy looked.

Valencio's position on the Brieke-tei was not one that put a strain on arms or legs, and he just lay as he'd been put, eyes closed. Nusa'pei gently parted the buttocks, looking to see where the tear was. He explained the spell, and it was Abensur who pointed his wand, said the words, and the tear healed.

Nusa'pei nodded. "Now clean him," and a simple cleaning spell was used.

Nusa'pei had lost all desire to have the boy himself. He found the bleeding unpleasant, but he smoothed the child's hair, and said soothingly that it was all over now. He could go to bed, and not worry about anything until morning, and then he'd be going into Enclosure 1 with all the others. It was a shame. The boy would have been so much easier to handle in the future, if only he'd been treated more gently. Valencio hadn't moved, and Nusa'pei was suddenly anxious, and spoke sharply. Valencio blinked, and a tear ran down his cheek. Nusa'pei was relieved. A lot of trouble had been taken to get the boy, and if you took into account the use of the Khatabi aeroplane for trips to America, and then Italy, a lot of expense.

Valencio sagged to the floor when he was released.

Nusa'pei knelt beside him. "Did he put a spell on you, Valencio?"

Valencio indicated his mouth with a feeble hand.

"Silencing spell?"

Valencio didn't answer, just closing his eyes again, making no attempt even to rise.

Nusa'pei tried to lift the spell, but Faheem Khatabi was one of those powerful wizards whose spells were not easily broken.

"Any other Khatabi about?" asked Nusa'pei.

"Hicham's not far away, with Didi," offered Abensur.

"We dare not interrupt," but he looked hopefully at the door Abensur indicated. He spotted Ahjmed, walking with a young woman back towards the enclosure, but he chose not to call Ahjmed. He didn't want that one's attention drawn to the beautiful boy who now lay semiconscious on the floor. He guessed that everything had just been too much for him. He wouldn't need the Filuah Kay Spell to take him back to the small end enclosure.

"Check the sitting room," he finally said. Occasionally someone liked to talk a while with the dirt-woman he'd used, though it was not quite approved. The dirt-people were far, far below Anirage.

Abensur reappeared with Adil, who removed the silencing spell, but Valencio was still silent. Just lying there, eyes closed. Adil knelt beside him, and stroked the still naked body. He touched the black wrist cuff. "Faheem?"

Nusa'pei inclined his head in the gesture that meant respect to a superior, as well as an assent. Adil touched the face, and Valencio frowned a touch and rolled his head away, but the eyes were still closed, and he still hadn't made any move to rise.

Adil rose to his feet. "Tell me when Faheem's finished with him. I'll have him next."

Nusa'pei inclined his head again, not just to Khatabi - to Khatabi-Vrie. Adil was an Elder.

Nusa'pei said, briskly, "Come on, Valencio, up you get," and they pulled him to his feet. He sagged against them, hoping he wasn't overdoing it. He wasn't really going to get away, he knew, just that somehow it made the shame a little less, to be still trying.

"Do you want to be dressed?" asked Nusa'pei. He had some understanding of the shame a rape victim suffered. He should. He'd seen it often enough.

Valencio just nodded, and made no effort to dress himself. They sat him on the edge of the bed, and helped. He seemed a touch more strong then, as Kofi-Zee and Amani took up their places beside him, and walked him through the door. His head sagged.

Shirley, just emerging from a bedroom with Abimael, paused, watching curiously. It had to be the new boy, the one who'd wanted to be given a parachute and be dropped into the ocean. The story had done the rounds, and it was obvious he'd just been used. He was fainting, she saw, and he was lowered to the ground. Kofi-Zee turned to conjure a stretcher.

Shirley jumped as she saw glinting slits of open eyes. It was so quick. The boy leapt to his feet, and ran like a deer past her. She yelled, "He's getting away. He's going to the gates, to the _right!"_

Abensur acted quickest, sending a stun spell, but the boy leapt to the side, bounced off the side wall, and ran on.

Shirley ran to the centre of the corridor, jumping up and down, waving her arms, obstructing the four enclosure guards who'd all been tending to Valencio.

Nusa'pei cursed as the dirt-girl, in her excitement at the drama, accidentally tripped him up, and then Abensur's spell hit Shirley, instead of Valencio. The fleeing boy exited the building, and turned right, towards the gates. Rotan, passing by, looked up in surprise, waved a casual wand, and Valencio sprawled to the ground, unconscious. He hadn't got far. And outside the walls was first desert, and fifteen miles away, the beginnings of a sprawling, violent, slum city. Neither Aunt Lexie nor his reliable stepfather, Dean Blockman, waited to come to his aid.

Abimael looked appreciatively at the fifteen year old girl he'd just used. She was apologising abjectly to Kofi-Zee and Amani, who seemed to think running races beyond them. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. I was just a little excited."

Abimael took off the semi-paralysis, and took her arm. "You're an excitable girl, aren't you, Shirley?" He led her firmly away from the annoyed guards, and towards Enclosure 1.

Valencio woke up in the same bed he'd spent the previous night, though now clean. He'd tricked them again, just for a little while, and it made it a tiny bit easier for him to bear. He prowled a little while. There were lights everywhere, and it was not dark, though he didn't know whether it was early in the night, or maybe not even long before dawn. He ate a few biscuits, drank some water from a flask, and then went back to bed, and slept deeply, not knowing that he'd been helped by something in the drink.


	3. Chapter 3

Nusa'pei called in to Enclosure 1 early the following day, and advised the Enclosure Leader, Hilde, that he'd be bringing the new boy in shortly. Abensur had already prepared the bedroom, bedroom 8, but with an additional sign, 'No. 143, Valencio.' It had been Adelbert's, recently moved over into Enclosure 2. Several sets of clothing were supplied, just brief shorts, short-sleeved shirts, all numbered 143, the same as he wore, all in the same drab colour. There were a few toiletries. The sex slaves were expected to keep themselves clean and well groomed.

Hilde was a prisoner as much as any, elected leader of Enclosure 1, and part of the 'Committee,' made up of four from Enclosure 1 and four from Enclosure 2. Hilde looked at Nusa'pei with enormous curiosity, and asked no questions. Rumours had been spreading. The Khatabis had enjoyed the story about the boy saying he couldn't do sex yet because his penis wasn't big enough. But when young Zeeko repeated it to Veronica, she had not found it amusing and did not repeat it.

Nusa'pei said, in a matter-of-fact tone, "There was a need for a minor healing spell last night, and you will not find him very happy."

Hilde would be looking after the boy, and should know.

But when Valencio came in with Nusa'pei, although he was not smiling, he was not screaming or crying, either, and he didn't have that shocked, lost look that Hilde had seen so often on raped children.

 _Information is a survivor's tool,_ and Valencio was taking in everything that Nusa'pei told him. He was shown the lists in the big dining room, bookings for those not Favourites, and a separate list of Favourites, with a note on when they might be expected to be wanted.

Nusa'pei watched Valencio assessingly, as the boy looked at his own name, where it was noted that Faheem would be having him again that night. His expression didn't change. Wondering if he'd not seen, Nusa'pei said, "We'll call for you at half past seven, and Faheem chooses to use the Brieke-tei again." Valencio glanced at the large clock in the dining room. Nusa'pei didn't give him long to think about it. "When the bell rings, nearly always in the early evening, it means that those not Favourites, or already booked, must line up, and a man makes a choice. You do not need to line up, of course. It doesn't happen a lot, as the men get to know who's here, and ask for individuals."

There was an interested audience, watching from a distance. Shirley pointed at the two guards, who both had their wands out, and ready, alert for any action from Valencio. There were always a couple of guards around when anyone entered the enclosure, but she'd never seen them so alert, or with drawn wands.

"He's got both wrist and ankle cuffs," whispered Sheri. No-one else in Enclosure 1 wore wrist and ankle cuffs.

Valencio turned briefly toward them, and they noticed that the number on his upper arm was almost invisible, it was so swollen and bruised. They said nothing about that. Every new one did that, though not many of them quite so severely.

They went outdoors, Valencio apparently perfectly well behaved.

"It's big," he commented for the first time.

Nusa'pei said, "About two hundred and fifty metres deep, a hundred metres wide, and there's a swimming pool behind that line of trees."

Valencio had his eyes narrowed. There were some tall trees, and some of them grew close to the fence.

Nusa'pei pointed. "That's the intervening fence between the enclosures, and there are places where you can easily talk to the ones in the other enclosure. There's a man there, called Clarence. You might like to talk to him."

Valencio was wondering whether he was going to need a spell to fix him again, afterwards. He wanted to try and climb those trees, but at night, when no-one was watching.

"You can go anywhere, except not in any bedrooms but your own. When it's time to be collected, you should be waiting in the dining room, showered, and in fresh clothes. There is no good hiding." Nusa'pei had every expectation that the boy would try and hide, and had allowed an extra ten minutes to find him. He'd soon learn that he couldn't hide.

Nusa'pei said gently. "It's not such a bad life. You'll soon get used to it."

Valencio smiled at him, suddenly, almost shockingly, and said, "You told me I would not be hurt. Why on earth should I listen to a thing you say?"

Nusa'pei was distant. "You also have to learn that you must not be insolent to a wizard."

Valencio turned his back, and stalked off, not waiting to be shown his bedroom.

He was standing looking at the swimming pool when Shirley came to stand beside him.

"It's good in," she said, and smiled at the unhappy boy. "It's always good in. The weather barely changes."

Valencio stripped off his shirt, left on his shorts, and dived in, stroking fast, lapping the pool again and again.

Shirley watched him a while, but didn't make the mistake of thinking him unfriendly. It was just too hard to bear sometimes, and his arm was badly scratched. Shirley was only fifteen, but had already been here five years.

Valencio was not freshly showered, and waiting at half past seven to be collected. He was squeezed into the centre of the most dense and most prickly bush he could find. It was no good asking any of the others where he was, as they'd put on the slaves' mask, an expression of blank stupidity, and claim not to know.

Nusa'pei and his guards had long ago learned all the hiding places, and combed the enclosure in the systematic pattern they'd done many times before. But no other had braved the wicked thorns, and they had to check a second, and then a third time before they found him.

He had some very deep scratches, and Faheem had been waiting twenty minutes by the time he was brought into the working bedroom, now with 'Reserved' marked on it. Again they used the Filuah Kay Spell, and again Valencio was bent over and secured to the Brieke-tei. But this time, Faheem took a little more care, and while it still hurt, there was no need for a healing spell.

Without considering any alternative, he was put under the Filuah Kay Spell to return him to the enclosure.

The trees were unclimbable, but the one doing the spells had been careless, and only the first eight feet had been treated. It took a lot of bruises, but Valencio managed to leap from a bush to a tree above the eight foot line, and then scaled the tree with efficiency and rapidity. He was daredevil, leaping from tree to tree, until he was at a high point, looking down over the fence. Could he jump that far?

He could not. He slammed into the fence, and then fell, inside the enclosure, hurting himself sufficiently badly that it was a half hour before he limped painfully to his room.

They found him in his room when they came for him in the evening, and only then discovered that he'd injured himself. He wouldn't tell them how. His broken ribs were healed, basic first aid, and he was used again by Faheem that night.

He lay very still the following morning when he woke. It was to be his life. He had to get used to it. He cast his eyes around the small single bedroom that was now his home. Many of the women had their rooms personalised, with pictures and posters, and their own books. Shirley had shown him.

He rose, showered again, noticing he was still sore, but he was already beginning to be accustomed to that. He didn't like the showers, each shower only concealed from the others with a plastic shower curtain, clothing on a bench outside. The women were not self-conscious, and he knew he was being silly worrying about being seen, but his shame was acute, adding to the shyness of a lone boy among women. He went to breakfast.

They ate their meals in the dining room, always brought in by male staff, and always with a few guards about. There was an extra now, Amani had not been demoted to gardener, but had instead been given the special duty of watching the boy. He was to share the duty with Kofi-Zee, at least one of them present whenever he was handled. It was hoped the older men might deal with him with more tact than some of the others, at least not make the situation worse.

Nusa'pei didn't really expect much improvement for a while. There had been a need for a healing spell again the previous night, but when he'd tried to say something to Faheem, the man had only looked at him blightingly, with a raised eyebrow. A servant could not hint of criticism to Khatabi.

Most of the women chattered easily, in groups of three and four. Almost all of them had been badly traumatised at the time of capture, and with first use. Many had come in as children. But it was their life now, and if they were obedient, they were seldom hurt. They made the best of it, and if some of them fretted against the lack of freedom, at least they were well fed and sheltered. Most of them were easy with the guards, at least on the surface. Gloria and Maliwan were vivacious, sometimes cheeky, but were treated by the guards with a laughing tolerance. They were very popular with the wizards.

Hilde was keeping a watch on Valencio, who seldom spoke, never smiled, but was polite when addressed. He hadn't led the guards on a chase the previous evening, as he had the evening before, but Nusa'pei mentioned to her that he'd had a couple of broken ribs that had to be repaired before he was showered for Faheem. He did not, this time, tell her that he'd also had to be treated after use. Two nights out of three, he'd been left bleeding.

When returned to the enclosure, Valencio had been stiff, expressionless, standing up more straight as soon as the Filuah Kay Spell was taken off, and just walking towards the showers. All of them showered straight after use. It was lucky there was no apparent water shortage.

Hilde nudged Emma, once she noticed he appeared to be finished eating, and Valencio looked around, surprised when a small hand was slipped into his. Emma spoke clearly. "We have to go to school now, you and I, but the older ones go in the afternoon."

Valencio spoke cautiously, "School!"

Emma nodded.

The guards were still there. They would wait until the servants cleared up after breakfast, wait until the gardeners and cleaners were finished their work, and then those in the enclosure would probably not see any wizards again until lunchtime. Little Emma tugged at his hand, and Valencio rose. Emma was so little. How could she be here?

Hilde stood, saying something briefly to Sheri, who nodded, then picked up some children's books and exercise books, and joined Emma and Valencio as Emma led the way to where tables and chairs were set on either side of the high wire fence that separated the enclosures. That fence had a spell on it as well. Valencio had tested the first day.

Emma so seldom spoke. Hilde thought she'd done very well, and smiled her approval at the child. It was earlier than usual, but Hilde hadn't wanted Valencio to start his endless running around and around the enclosure. Not that he'd done any yesterday, and she wondered when and how he'd been injured. He'd been present at meals, not showing that he was in any pain, but spent the rest of the day in his room, just lying on the bed.

Now Hilde introduced Valencio to Kaede, on the other side of the fence. Kaede was brown skinned, her black hair showing a few white strands.

"Kaede will be your teacher," explained Hilde. "One day we might be free, and you should be properly educated."

Valencio's eyes rested on Kaede, and he wondered how long she'd been here. Emma was setting out her exercise book, and a reading book, accustomed to the routine. She sat right next to the fence.

"It doesn't hurt if you just touch it accidentally," she said to the big boy whom Hilde had explained was very miserable right now.

Kaede pointed to the other side of the table, right next to the fence. "You sit here, Valencio, and we'll talk about what you're up to, and what you still need to learn."

Valencio said, "I need to learn Arabic very fast, and I need Geography, especially just exactly where we are."

Hilde said that she'd leave them to it, and strolled off, very pleased. Kaede's school always helped the young ones adjust.

Half an hour later, Kaede knew that Valencio was fluent in French as well as in the English that they mostly spoke in the enclosures, and that he was Italian, which she could have guessed. His general knowledge was good, surprisingly good since it appeared that his education had been patchy. He said that for the last two years, there was just a tutor now and then. He said nothing about it being a haphazard school for child actors, and the children of actors, or that it had been in Hollywood. None of them knew his name or had seen his movies. They had no access to news, or even books about current affairs.

An hour later, Valencio studied an atlas, locating Morocco. It seemed it was a very long way from anywhere. "Do you have a map of just Morocco, so I can see exactly where we are?" he asked.

Kaede answered, "I have not been able to get any information like that. Maybe they think it might encourage useless escape attempts."

"Do you know anything? Is there a city close?"

Kaede said softly, "We're in a desert, but there must be some sort of settlement close, as every now and then, they say there's disease about and everyone goes away for a year or so."

"Everyone?"

"We stay, a few dozen guards, but there's no children, and as we never see the women anyway, I don't know about them."

"Women wizards?"

"They call themselves Ani and Ania, but the nearest equivalent in English is wizards and witches."

Valencio was very quiet, just looking at the atlas, which she held open for him on the other side of the fence. Items could not be passed from one enclosure to the other. Valencio tried it with a pencil, finding it forced straight back into Enclosure 1.

Kaede said, "If we want to exchange anything, mostly the guards will do it, if asked, and I'll send the atlas over to you, if you want."

Valencio suddenly stood, "Thank you very much. I have to go now," and the proud boy walked stiffly off.

Kaede's eyes glistened a moment, but she'd seen heartbroken children so many times now, and she turned her attention back to Emma.

Valencio walked to his room, his face expressionless. And even when he firmly closed the door, and lay on the bed, the tears took a long time to come. But then he cried a very long time, and was absent at lunch. It was the first time he'd cried since that very first night.

He saw Kaede again in the afternoon, this time working with some teenagers, including Shirley and Amreeta. He was very quickly learning the names of those around him, though he'd scarcely spoken to any.

Later in the afternoon, he walked the enclosure, looking for good hiding places. There were some he had to avoid. If he squeezed himself into the tall bushes, they might think it worthwhile to take them away. And he didn't want to show he could climb the trees, because when he was just a bit bigger, he might be able to jump the fence from the closest tree, even though he'd failed before. He considered if he could bring himself to go tamely to Faheem, and knew that he couldn't. It was not the pain of it that stopped him, it was that he so hated being used like that. He no longer thought of Geoffrey, that he hadn't been hurt, and hadn't seemed shamed. Valencio might not be able to stop them, but he would not go tamely.

His arm was redder than ever, where the numbers were, though they always fixed any other cuts and bruises. He wandered to the dining room, just to check the time they'd come for him, and stared in disbelief.

Georgia came over, and he pointed. "Do you think it means he's tired of me?"

Georgia said gently, "I'm sorry. It probably only means he wants a night off, and it's not final yet, of course. He can call for you any time." She added, looking at his bleak face, "I'm a Favourite of Adil, and quite often, I get a night off. And quite often he goes away for a week or two. It's better to be a Favourite."

A few hours later, after dinner, Valencio was running again, hurling himself to the side, dodging spells, and changing direction with lightning speed, to the considerable irritation of Kofi-Zee and Rafu, who had come for him. This time, they did as had been decided at the meeting. He was punished with a quick burst of the Spell of Pain. Rafu did it, as Nusa'pei had stated that Kofi-Zee and Amani should avoid being the one who punished, if possible. Then they fixed his cuts and bruises, showered him, dressed him in clean clothes, and took him to Faheem.

Every other prisoner knew what was best for them, and simply waited in the dining room at the specified time. Valencio would soon learn. From now on, he was to be punished each time he put them to the trouble of catching him.

Faheem liked to just look at him first, as the guards held him, one on each side. Valencio thought it worth a try. Instead of looking at the floor, he opened his eyes wide, tears rolled down his cheeks, and he said, pathetically, "Please don't do it any more. I don't like it."

Faheem caressed away the tears, and said gently, "You'll learn to like it."

That night, for the first time, he used the thin dildo for a short time before entering. It made a difference, and there was no injury.

It made very little difference to Valencio, who had every intention of killing Faheem if he had the slightest chance. Also Pervez, though he hadn't seen Pervez again, also Nusa'pei, also Botan, because Shirley had been crying after he had her. Maybe Nusa'pei's tactics were working a little. Amani and Kofi-Zee were at the bottom of the list of those he wished to kill, along with 'every other wizard in the world.'

xxxxValencio's Storyxxxx

Nusa'pei, Abensur, Kofi-Zee and Amani, the four permanent enclosure guards, discussed business. Enclosure 2 was to be used regularly over the next few months, as there were fifteen boys between the ages of ten and thirteen, starting 'Combat and Control.' Their performance in this subject would be the main factor used when deciding whether they would be deemed Khatabi, or Khatabi-Richi.

The lessons might be a humiliation for the prisoners, as children learned to stun and paralyse, as well as dozens of the more simple minor curses, the Vidi-curses, but they were seldom painful, as the more advanced lessons sometimes were.

Nusa'pei said, "No-one's chosen Emma yet, and it's been eight months."

Abensur said quickly, "She's only very small, she doesn't eat much."

Nusa'pei agreed, "She doesn't eat much." But Emma took up a place that a girl who was wanted, could take. And she was far too small to go into Enclosure 2.

"Probably, men will start choosing her when she gets a bit bigger," said Abensur, anxiously. At the moment, it was like she was invisible. An attractive child, but without vivacity, obediently lining up when required, usually holding Hilde's hand, but staring steadfastly at the floor.

"Probably no-one wants to be first since..."

Nusa'pei was brisk. "Whatever happened in the past, she has to learn that she's here to work, like every other one in the enclosures."

Amani changed the subject. "The boy. We've been punishing him for the past six weeks, and still, every time, we have to find him, and then chase him."

"He's so _quick_ ," complained Kofi-Zee. "And it's like he's got eyes in the back of his head. It takes ages to bring him down with a spell."

"Faheem shows no signs of losing interest?"

"More keen than ever, though at least he seldom injures him any more."

"Give the boy one more chance this evening, but warn him. If he continues to make a nuisance of himself, he's sentenced to five minutes a day of the Spell of Pain for a full week, seven days."

Abensur said, "Can't that kill him?"

"Unlikely. He's a strong and healthy boy, and I think the punishment at this stage has to be severe. He must learn not to resist, and he'll be happier when he learns that lesson."

Kofi-Zee said, "If it has to be done, when should we do it?"

"Straight after breakfast. Faheem will still use him, of course. He must know that nothing he can do, will change that."

Four days later, Valencio crawled under the thick thorn bush, ignoring the scratches, as he always did. He felt weak and ill, and wondered if he might die. They still used the Filuah Kay Spell each time, though at the moment he didn't think he could run if he tried. He scrabbled about idly in the dirt, which started the shrieking. It was a spell, so that prisoners would not try and tunnel out.

In the little room off the corridor, where the guards on duty gathered whenever they were not actually doing anything, Thuli sighed. "It's probably only Valencio again." They rose reluctantly. They had to investigate.

Valencio's interest had been caught, and he dug with more purpose, finally unearthing a shard of glass. It was only about three inches long, but was sharp edged, and the back was protected with masking tape. It was a weapon, hidden here at some stage. He carefully wrapped it in his hanky, and peeped out. The guards were coming, and he didn't want them to know about this place. He silently backed out, darted behind a second bush, and started digging again, so that the shrieking resumed.

Amani and Thuli confronted him, and he looked up at them. "Sorry," he said, getting quickly to his feet, and backing away. He was gabbling. "I've learned my lesson. I won't ever run away again. I promise I'll be good."

For the first time, he was showered and waiting in the dining room at the specified time. There was a deep scratch down a cheek, so they took him to his room, and routinely treated the scratches and bruises. It might take a little while before he was trusted enough to have his chance, and after consideration, the weapon was back under the thorn bush.

The advice of Nusa'pei was sought. Nusa'pei considered, but then ordered that the punishment be completed, as set.

Valencio was docile the next morning, waiting to be tortured, but he looked wide-eyed at Rafu, and tears streamed down his face. "Do you have to do it? I'm going to be very good now."

Rafu said, "When a punishment is ordered, it happens." But he was sorry when the boy just looked down and waited, and he cut it short a touch, though Kofi-Zee hadn't indicated that time was up. Extended punishments were always timed. A miscalculation could kill, and it was hard to estimate when screaming echoed.

When he recovered sufficiently, Valencio again crawled under his bush, and fingered the weapon. Rafu, too. He would kill Rafu.

He felt so weak, and he had to be held up as Faheem inspected him that evening, and spoke in Arabic to the guards. He had become more thin, and a gentle hand passed over ribs, and then stroked his face that now looked pale. If Faheem was pitying him, it could be used. Valencio spoke softly, weakly. "Could you do it on the bed instead? It would be better on the bed."

Faheem hesitated, and Rafu warned in Arabic. "He's full of tricks. It would have to be under the Snail Spell, or just leave on the Filuah Kay."

Arabic was a difficult language, but Valencio was a very fast learner. He had a good idea of what Rafu said, but ignored him, only looked appealingly at Faheem.

The bed was better. He was not tied down, and if Faheem continued like this, maybe one day, he'd have his chance. Faheem was to be the first to be killed. It was not a better position, though, lying flat and prone, and the repair spell was used again afterwards.

Faheem took advice, and the following day, Valencio was helped onto his side on the bed, his knees drawn up to his chest. Possibly for the first time, he was not hurt, though that was partly because he was weakening, his body relaxed and unresistant. He was under severe punishment, and was taking longer to drag himself up every day, though the women helped as much as they could.

The seventh day, and Valencio lay after the punishment, eyes closed, and very pale. Botan had administered the torture, indifferently, and now put away his wand, and wondered which of the women he might choose for himself tonight. He never considered Emma. It had been horrible that time when he realised that Emma's twin had died under him. He'd never been blamed, only the last of at least twenty, and probably more. The women of the enclosures didn't know he'd even been involved, as he'd gone straight to Japan for a few months. The Khatabis had a second large Compound in Japan, and other smaller properties scattered throughout the world.

It was over, and Hilde approached from the group of silent, watching women. Two of the women had also been punished the previous day, Shirley and Tasha, trying to interfere, shrieking that he would die. There were extra guards, and the women were covered with wands.

Hilde dropped to her knees beside Valencio, wondering that he'd come so tamely each day for the punishment, not fighting, not resisting, though twice he'd made an appeal, and Hilde suspected that it had been cut short those times, just a little. He hadn't even tried with Botan, just waited, looking at the ground, until Botan said the words and pointed the wand. She stroked his forehead, but this time he didn't stir, and she looked at Kofi-Zee, very worried. "He needs a healer."

Kofi-Zee said, "It was a deserved punishment, and one does not get in a healer for a punishment," but he too knelt beside the boy, and shook his shoulder. The boy was totally limp, and very white. Had Nusa'pei miscalculated?

"Rekil Verociah Potion," Kofi-Zee finally said to one of the guards. It would combat shock, and the boy appeared far too close to death. Potions would not normally be used after such a punishment, as the weak, sick feeling afterwards was a part of the punishment.

Kofi-Zee administered the potion himself, gently holding the semiconscious boy more upright, and giving it to him, a sip at a time. Valencio finally opened his eyes, and Kofi-Zee saw a look of such implacable hatred that it astonished him. He decided not to report it, just lay him gently down, and handed the potion to Hilde, saying, "As much as he will take."

Faheem was a bit reluctant when the boy was carried to him that evening, but Nusa'pei had made it a special request that he still be used. As he'd explained, the boy must not gain anything by his punishment. He might consider a night off, a gain.

Faheem had replied, "He doesn't mind it any more, never complains." Nusa'pei could have reminded him that the boy had been an actor, but didn't want to annoy the powerful Khatabi.

The boy just slept afterwards, still on his side, as he'd been used. This was a room with a double bed, and Faheem stroked the naked body beside him a long time. It gave him a great deal of pleasure to use the beautiful boy. His fingers ran between the buttocks, and inserted just slightly. Maybe he'd wait a while, and use him again.

It had only been a temporary Snail Spell, and was beginning to wear off. Valencio woke when Faheem gently entered again an hour later, discovering that he could move at normal speed again. But he was so weak, and he didn't have his weapon with him in any case. He closed his eyes, and was asleep again even before Faheem withdrew.

When he was roused, he did not betray that the Snail Spell had worn off. He knew just how fast to move, knew what he should not be able to do. His chance was coming. They refrained from trying to walk him back to the enclosure, but he wasn't trusted, and the spell was left on as Kofi-Zee carried him back to the enclosure. Even now, Rafu had his wand out and drawn, just in case.

The boy dropped his head against the chest of Kofi-Zee, in a confiding gesture that would have had his mother's heart melting. Kofi-Zee wasn't sure about Valencio, and still the action had an effect. He was put gently to bed, and the Snail Spell lifted, so that he moved his arm, then quickly, as if testing, and then sighed, and closed his eyes.

He recovered quickly once the punishment ceased, no longer scratched at the numbers on his arm, and reported, showered, at the times he was instructed. The extreme precautions they'd been taking, were relaxed, his guards only waiting long enough each time for Faheem to put a Snail Spell on the boy. He never even tried to dodge, just waiting, already naked, and lying on the bed. Then Faheem would start stroking the beautiful body he so much enjoyed, and play with the boy genitals, wishing that he could arouse some genuine excitement. Maybe he was just too young.

He asked that he take the boy to his own bedroom to keep with him all night. Nusa'pei was reluctant, and they took their cases to Adil Khatabi-Vrie for decision. Adil listened as Faheem told him that the boy was loving, and totally obedient. He also listened when Nusa'pei said that they'd had an unprecedented amount of trouble with him, and that the guards should always be close, more so than was possible in Faheem's own bedroom.

"He could find weapons there," said Nusa'pei, "We take enormous care that there's no weapons in either the enclosures or the working bedrooms."

Adil made his judgement. The boy should not be taken to Faheem's bedroom, on the other hand, there was no reason why Faheem could not stay with him all night in the working bedroom, if he wanted.

In his room, Valencio practised palming his weapon, practised casually tossing his clothing to the side, while ensuring the weapon stayed where it was put, made no noise, and showed no betraying shape. And he ran his fingers over his own neck, finding the pulse of the carotid artery.

Faheem always made a temporary Snail Spell that wore off after a time. It was habit, so a spell would not become a problem if he forgot to remove it. Many of the more powerful wizards did that.

The lovemaking had been very satisfactory, Valencio sweet and willing, though he could only move so slowly. Faheem slept afterwards, feeling contented. He'd known the boy would get to like it after a time. The shard of glass plunged into his neck, but not quite in the right spot to kill. It was pulled out, and as his neck was now protected by a forearm, his chest was attacked, and his abdomen, as ribs protected vital organs in his chest, making it too difficult. Valencio was doing a lot of damage, but he was not killing.

Faheem grabbed the boy, and struck him very hard with a fist, knocking him out. Faheem's wand was broken, or he may have killed the treacherous boy who'd turned on him. Instead he called for help. He was bleeding profusely, and needed a healer.

Valencio had attacked a wizard, and caused damage. The wound in Faheem's neck was severe, and a half inch to the right, would have killed. Nusa'pei was using Maliwan at the time, but Kofi-Zee decided it was necessary to interrupt. Nusa'pei supervised, and timed it. Twelve minutes. The women were held under wands, their hostility very evident as the torture continued on and on, and the screams of agony became weaker.

Abensur asked, "Is this going to kill him?"

"More likely than not," said Nusa'pei, coolly.

There was no healer, no potions, but Valencio opened his eyes mid afternoon the following day. Hilde sat with him, smiling at him as he blinked at the ceiling in his own room. He looked at her. "He's not dead, is he?"

Hilde shook her head. "If he was dead, then you would be, too. You should be glad he's not dead."

"It would have been worth it," said Valencio, trying to pull himself upright, but falling back to the bed.

Hilde helped him this time, and he sat on the edge of the bed, finding himself still naked.

Amani looked in, and went to report. Nusa'pei, when he heard, went to see Adil. "He's going to live. Do you still want him?"

Adil asked, "Faheem?"

Nusa'pei answered, in a mock serious voice, "Faheem doesn't want him as Favourite any more."

Adil laughed. "Funny, that!" And then he nodded. "Change his wrist band. I'll use him tonight."

"The Brieke-tei?"

Adil still smiled. "Definitely the Brieke-tei!"


	4. Chapter 4

All Valencio had managed to achieve since he'd woken was to get to the toilet. Hilde had to help him shower. When Nusa'pei found him, he was still leaning on Hilde, heading back to his bedroom, but with wet hair, and clean.

"Show me your wrist cuff, Valencio."

Valencio held out his right wrist, and Nusa'pei tapped it with his wand. It turned orange.

"Adil?" Valencio asked.

Nusa'pei nodded. "Georgia is now on general duties, and Adil will come for you tonight."

Hilde spoke indignantly. "He can't even stand up by himself!"

Valencio smiled slightly. "It's not standing up, they want."

Nusa'pei laughed. The boy had spirit.

But Hilde was worried. The boy had too much spirit. In spite of his weakness, only an hour later, she bullied him from the bed, and took him to see Clarence. Clarence was a mature man, trim and good looking, probably between thirty and forty, Valencio guessed. In Enclosure 2, of course. Clarence told him about Damir. How he'd kept trying to run, trying to fight. So they castrated him.

"Castrated?" queried Valencio.

"Do you know what that means?"

Valencio shook his head, and Clarence tried to explain. It would have been easier if Valencio had had anything to do with livestock, and he could have explained the difference between a stallion and a gelding, or a ram and a wether.

"Why would they do that?" he finally queried.

"To make you more docile," explained Clarence. "You have to stop fighting. I would have told you before, but Hilde said you were being very obedient."

Valencio nodded. "The day I found the weapon, I thought I'd best be obedient, or I'd never get the chance to use it."

Hilde exchanged a glance with Clarence. It had been a premeditated attack then.

Valencio rested, ate his dinner, and then rested again, until it was time to shower before use. Georgia said Adil wasn't too bad. She was not apparently upset at her change of status.

Amani and Thuli came for him. He knew them all now, though Amani and Kofi-Zee were most familiar to him. He spoke in a matter-of-fact voice. "If you use Filuah Kay today, I won't be able to walk."

Amani said, "We thought we'd use the Compulsion Spell."

Compulsion? Valencio suggested, "You could just ask me nicely."

Nusa'pei had just come in, and gave a crack of laughter. "Just hold an arm each, and I'll come, too. That'll do today, I think." After all, he hadn't even been sure he'd live until a few hours before.

It seemed a long way to the end bedroom, marked 'Reserved.' Valencio saw the Brieke-tei immediately. It was no wonder, of course. Even if he hadn't killed Faheem, at least he'd hurt him. There had been a lot of blood.

A tall man came in, wearing more elaborate robes than Valencio was accustomed to, even with jewellery in the embroidery. He presumed it was Adil, and looked at him assessingly.

Adil looked back, not disguising his interest in the boy. "Have you searched him?" he asked the guards. They quickly and thoroughly searched the boy.

Adil said, "Search him from now on, every time, and now and then throughout the day."

Valencio made his judgement. This man would be harder to trick than Faheem, but what other weapons did he have?

Adil nodded. "Very well, let him go. Valencio, undress."

Valencio undressed, only once reeling to the right through sheer weakness. Amani grabbed his arm, until he regained his balance.

He stood in front of Adil, and Adil stroked and caressed, just as Faheem had done. His genitals were gathered up in Adil's hands, and handled.

Valencio said, "I'm told if I don't behave, they'll probably castrate me."

Adil looked surprised, "They told you that?"

Nusa'pei shook his head. It must have been the other dirt-people, then. Adil said casually, in Arabic, to Nusa'pei, "Not while he's mine," and Nusa'pei nodded.

Valencio sighed with relief. At least it was not for a while, though he suspected it might already be too late. They should have warned him earlier. Adil noticed the sigh of relief. If that comment had been understood, he'd been very quick to learn the language.

Adil said, "How often have you been punished now?"

Valencio was silent. He didn't know. Nusa'pei answered. "Every day for about six weeks, then a week of five minutes every morning. He stopped running about midway through that."

Adil said, musing, "And last night, of course." He stroked Valencio's cheek. "Was it worth it?"

Valencio's eyes filled with tears, and he looked down, saying, "I was very sorry afterwards. He didn't hurt me much after the beginning."

Adil said, "So if I don't hurt you much, you won't try and kill me?"

Valencio still looked at the ground, and shook his head very slightly. Adil said briskly, "On the Brieke-tei."

Valencio didn't resist, only laying his head down on the soft leather, and closing his eyes. The guards left. Adil was very close behind him, and said, in a light amused voice, "You see, it doesn't really matter whether we hurt you or not. We do what we want," and he raised his robe, and thrust hard, straight in, not even lubricating lotion.

Valencio yelled with the sudden pain, though he'd intended to be silent, as the tall man took him, hard and fast. Adil went onto Valencio's list for killing, though he thought he might try not to kill anyone until after they castrated him, and he had little left to lose, except his life, which maybe didn't matter.

Afterwards, Adil went and looked at his face. The boy didn't show his hatred, just gently, silently cried. Adil stroked the tears away, and almost apologised, before catching himself. Nusa'pei was right. The boy was full of tricks.

He looked at the blood that dripped down the Brieke-tei onto the floor. Healing spells had to be careful and precise. He poked his head out of the bedroom, finding Amani and Thuli.

"I haven't finished with him yet, but I want someone to do a healing spell."

Expressionless, Amani came in and did the healing spell. They all knew it now, there had been sufficient practice. Valencio kept his eyes shut. Neither Adil nor Amani should see how he hated. The words for the healing spell were familiar, and the stabbing pain of anal tearing, eased. The soreness would still be with him for a few days. It always was.

Adil's mood had changed, it seemed, and now he was petted, and caressed. A hand went underneath, finding testicles, squeezing, but only gently. Valencio knew about the Brieke-tei, knew he was totally helpless, knew that the wizard could do anything to him that he fancied. Adil was Khatabi-Vrie, and Elder. Valencio suspected that no-one would rebuke Adil, no matter how he finished up. Georgia had said that he wasn't too bad.

Valencio just lay, helpless, eyes closed. He'd either see tomorrow or he wouldn't. When Adil entered a second time, it was almost painless.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

The weeks went by. Adil used him most nights, but not every night. He always used the Brieke-tei, and was unpredictable. Sometimes he'd take great care, sometimes he'd be very rough. Once, he finished what he was doing, this time very, very gently, scarcely hurting, and then he pointed a wand, and Valencio's leg spasmed in cramp. Adil was smiling, while Valencio uselessly struggled against the acute pain. It was only another reminder, it seemed, that the wizards could do anything they wanted to him, any time, and he could do nothing whatsoever about it.

Adil told himself it was so that he'd learn to be obedient. His spirit should be broken, in order to make an obedient slave. There was something else. Increasingly, Adil was beginning to find pleasure in hurting, though he'd never been particularly cruel to the women.

Valencio knew every inch of the enclosure. He searched under the thorn bush again very thoroughly, but found no other weapons. He searched under other bushes, and the guards took it for granted that there would be scratches, and sometimes quite deep cuts to heal, before he could be taken to Adil. The shrieking of the ground had become a nuisance, and for a few days, the rings on his wrist cuffs were used to tie his hands together. When that didn't stop him, the spell was changed so that now the one who disturbed the ground would be in pain, instead.

But Valencio was becoming hardened to pain, and thought the change to his advantage. Adil's ways of causing pain were becoming more creative as time went by, except that sometimes he was treated with utmost tenderness, like something cherished. Adil enjoyed being unpredictable. Only the Brieke-tei was predictable, Adil didn't contemplate any other method of control.

Valencio began to accumulate an arsenal, but kept them under the thorn bush, where nobody else went. There was a comb, with its teeth removed, as a penetrating weapon, a solid branch, though it had taken a very long time to work it free from its bush, and a thinner branch, of thorns. He exercised, 'training,' and continued to go to Kaede's school, though it was intermittent. When Kaede was not available, due to 'work,' another took her place, or sometimes one from Enclosure 1.

Emma could read quite well now, and they'd both become fluent in Arabic. Northwest, Valencio thought. If he ever escaped, he would head Northwest, and would hit the coast.

One night, he climbed the bush again, then leapt to the tree and scaled it, though making sure to keep out of the sight of the guards he could see, on what he presumed was the main external wall. He wondered if he was strong enough to get over the fence this time. If he failed, he suspected the threatened castration would not be far behind.

Adil had been his owner now for almost six months. His sadism was erratic and unpredictable. Valencio had never been in a position to resist, always used on the Brieke-tei, Filuah Kay routine, before and after. Except for the repair spell often needed, he never showed damage when Adil was finished, though he was often looking very white. Adil himself was competent at standard first aid, healed the occasional observable wound, and cleaned up any blood. Except on the boy's bottom. He quite liked to see him bleeding.

The guards had a very good idea that there were occasions when Adil hurt him badly, but when Kofi-Zee brought it to the attention of Nusa'pei, he was only reminded that criticism of a Khatabi would not be tolerated. Kofi-Zee asked instead, expressionless, if they could use their discretion whether or not they used Filuah Kay afterwards. Nusa'pei gave him a curt nod. The enfeeblement spell, on top of weakness from pain, would cause collapse.

Adil began to lose interest, but Valencio had no hope that any other wizard might be better. In his experience, he was helpless to prevent hurt, and he was learning to accept the pain, learning to put it away from him, to pretend he was somewhere else, even when Adil thought he should be screaming in agony. Valencio very much did not want to be castrated, and his fragile protection would not outlast his status as Adil's Favourite.

He didn't think he was big enough yet to make the jump that might get him over the fence, but was practising. When Amani asked him what he was doing, he provided an enthusiastic description of school sports, and bored him with a description of his best friend's prowess at jumping. Amani didn't ask again.

There were a few of the women who were regularly taken to the men's own bedrooms, and he quizzed them about the further reaches of the compound, though they knew little, only escorted there, and escorted back. He didn't know how he could escape the actual Compound, and he would be very conspicuous in prisoners' garb, when all the wizards wore robes, not to mention that he was cuffed and numbered.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

He turned thirteen, beginning to mature. Clarence told him that when Adil had him, it had only lasted a little while, then there were a few others, not many, and he'd been put over into Enclosure 2 when he was just thirteen.

The women were casual about nudity. He saw them routinely in the shower, and also when they swam. He was noticing them more, and now, when he swam, he wore shorts, to conceal his erection when it happened. It never happened when he was used. He still totally loathed that, whether it hurt or not. He wasn't even altogether sure it was better than torture. Not that it was a choice. When Adil tortured, it didn't mean that he was going to escape the sodomy. That happened anyway, and was now connected in his mind, not just with shame and humiliation, but with the likelihood of agonising pain.

He was being very obedient, but Nusa'pei distrusted him, and would have liked an excuse to castrate him, in spite of Adil's prohibition. He had a list of over a dozen Khatabi-Richi now who wanted to use him the moment he became available, but no other Khatabi seemed interested. Nusa'pei was wondering again what it would be like. Certainly, both Faheem and Adil seemed to find it a satisfactory experience, and when Pervez returned from Japan, he was reminded that Pervez definitely wanted a go.

"It can be risky," warned Nusa'pei. "Remember that he made a very serious attempt to kill Faheem."

Pervez said, "Faheem was a little over-credulous, I suspect. This boy will never settle down to being used as a sex toy."

Nusa'pei said, "Yet you want to use him."

Pervez confirmed, "I want to use him."

There were high rafters running along the ceiling of the dining room. It was not a good hiding place, as he could still be seen when he worked his way along on top of the rafters. But it was a good vantage point, and Valencio would often be there when there was a line-up. If Botan ever chose Emma, and maybe if anyone chose Emma, he would try and kill him. He had a second comb, now, without its teeth, and sharpened to a point, partly with a nail file, and partly on a large decorative stone. He had the nail file, as well, though he'd been surprised when he found it in Didi's bedroom. It was a definite weapon, in the mind of Valencio.

They didn't search him very often, and he was good at secreting the small weapons. The women said nothing about the thievery, wanting to protect the one boy in their midst. He was inconspicuous up in the rafters, and the women, as well as the guards, tended to forget he was there.

When Pervez came with Abensur to choose a woman, Valencio watched him with narrowed eyes. He was the one who had brought him to this. He edged himself closer to the man.

Pervez spun around, catching the movement above him. Pervez was a Khatabi Fighter, well trained, quick of action. It was a minor miracle that Valencio had had any success at all against Khatabi Fighters, his small triumphs due to his talent for trickery. Valencio called, mockingly, "Hey, Pervez, enjoyed any good Pain Spells lately?" He had the sharpened comb in his hands. He'd stick it in his throat preferably, or maybe an eye, depending on how he fell onto him.

Pervez smiled at him. "I hear you've become quite good at your job. Not such a terrible life, is it?"

Valencio remembered that Nusa'pei had told him this man wanted him, and his fury rose further. He'd be castrated anyway, so he might as well be killed. "What sort of woman do you like, Pervez?" he called, "Small, big, blonde, buxom? Gloria, they say, gives a man a wonderful time."

Pervez was distracted, looking at Gloria, who was smiling at him, totally unafraid.

Valencio dropped onto him, brought around the comb, and stabbed him in the throat. Pervez dropped, clutching his throat, and beginning to turn blue. Valencio had pierced the trachea.

Valencio fled, still holding his weapon, bolting for the door, dodging behind the women, up the bush, jumping to the tree, and then to another and another, until he was high in the highest tree.

They knew where he was. One of the guards had kept him in sight, though the others had been preoccupied with saving the life of Pervez. Valencio thought himself safe from retribution for the time being. He was out of reach of spells, and didn't know that the Khatabi Fighters routinely practised with rifles as well. He could stay here until he starved to death, or he could dive, head first, so that he killed himself. But that thought was instantly followed by a decision to dive onto one of the wizards, and, with any luck, kill him. It just remained to decide on the one he hated most.

Nusa'pei watched the boy, sitting high in his perch, almost out of sight.

Rafu arrived with his rifle, but women were watching as well, and Shirley called, "Valencio! They're going to shoot you!"

Valencio ducked behind the trunk of a tree, and although the tops of the trees were not dense, they lost sight of him, as he descended a little, and then made his way to the next tree.

Nusa'pei ordered, "Lock the women in the dining room while we tend to the boy."

Abensur said, "Will I ask Adil whether he minds if we kill him?"

Nusa'pei hesitated, but Valencio was the Favourite of Adil, and Adil was an Elder. It would certainly be courtesy. He nodded, and Abensur found Adil sitting with Narzu-Han in the Khatabi sitting room, which Khatabi-Richi didn't share. Narzu-Han was amused, saying to Adil that his boy certainly wasn't dull.

"Did Pervez live?" Adil asked Abensur.

"Barely. Our first aid wasn't good enough, and Zola arrived just in time."

Narzu-Han said lazily, "I presume Pervez was the one who brought him in. I guess the boy felt it justified." He rose, and asked Adil, "Shall we go and have a look?"

Adil said, as they strolled toward the enclosure, "You know, I could have sworn I had him tamed."

"Did you ever give him a chance to attack you?"

"Not after Faheem!"

There were hostile mutterings as the two powerful wizards passed through the enclosure dining room and a guard opened the door for them. Adil looked back at the women in surprise. "I would have thought they'd detest him for making so much trouble."

Narzu-Han said, "They're very fond of him, and we'll have trouble with them if we kill the boy, or even much punish him."

Adil said, with arrogance, "Since when do we let the dirt-women dictate what we do?"

Narzu-Han said, laughingly, "Since whenever it's more convenient!" But they were well out of earshot of the women when he said that, and their slaves continued to think themselves helpless to influence the situation.

Nusa'pei saw Adil and Narzu-Han, and dipped his head in a respectful salute to the two Khatabi Elders.

He pointed. "He's out of sight at the moment, but in that tree there."

Narzu-Han looked up, and smiled. "Actually, you moved just in time. He was just manoeuvring himself into a position to jump on top of you."

Nusa'pei shot a startled look up, and moved away from under the tree, before saying, "He'd kill himself doing that!"

Narzu-Han was looking up, frowning a little, before saying casually, "He thinks he might as well kill someone he hates, when he kills himself. He has his weapon in his hand again."

Nusa'pei said doubtfully, "I didn't think he hated me."

"Did you think he hated Pervez or Faheem?"

"He has reason to hate them both, but I've always treated him fairly."

"It could be that's a matter of perception," Narzu-Han said absently.

Narzu-Han had a very well-developed telepathic talent, but the others were accustomed to this in the family, and accepted that he could know minds when it suited him. "He's an intriguing boy," said Narzu-Han. "If I wasn't going away in a few days, I'd take him over myself."

Adil said definitely, "I still want him," and he looked at Nusa'pei, "And I _don't_ want him castrated!"

Nusa'pei sighed. "This boy is always going to be dangerous and unpredictable, and I don't think castration will make much difference." He inclined his head to the senior Khatabi. "I will not castrate him while he is yours."

Adil nodded casually. It didn't matter to him what they did afterwards. His interest had been waning, but Adil was suddenly very interested in his boy again. He called up, "Valencio. You are my boy, and I want you. Come down!"

Valencio's current target looked up nervously, and moved away from under him.

Valencio called, "Come up and get me!"

Nusa'pei replied, exasperated, "Come down, take your punishment, and it'll all be over."

Valencio was silent, thinking he was out of sight, and following Botan, looking for a route to bring him above the man.

Narzu-Han said, "Your wording left a little to be desired. He thinks the punishment for this means that it _will_ all be over for him." He added softly, "And he doesn't particularly care."

Nusa'pei was shocked. "Was he that unhappy?"

Adil said, "He's just a dirt-boy. Surely you're not sorry for him!"

Narzu-Han shrugged, and strolled off, saying, "Tell me who he manages to kill. I'll be quite interested to know." He glanced at the dirt-girls as he passed through the dining room, but thought that none of them would be good company tonight.

Valencio was in sight, and a little lower as he stealthily followed Botan's movements below him. Adil pointed. "You stun him, I'll be ready, and I'll stop him falling too hard."

He was just in range, they thought. Valencio was concentrating, making sure he was in position, then let go, head first, weapon in hand. Adil slowed his fall, but Botan was still hurt, especially as Valencio brought the sharpened comb down and stabbed him in the side. Adil stunned his boy. Botan was cursing, at the pain of the small, but deep, wound in his side.

Adil smiled down at the unconscious boy. He seemed to be bleeding from cuts all over him, but it hadn't stopped him. Nusa'pei commented, "Thuli saw him go straight into a thorn bush, up, and then jump to the trunk of the tree."

Nusa'pei raised his voice. "Amani, just how often have you had to treat him for scratches before use."

"Most times, but he's very active. I thought nothing of it."

"I might have a look at this thorn bush."

Their progress was leisurely now, the boy unconscious, and under the wands of Thuli and Amani.

They regarded the wicked thorns, and then Nusa'pei raised his wand, and vanished the whole bush. He leaned down and picked up something that caught his eye, another comb with teeth removed. Adil felt the point. "Still in the process of sharpening it," he commented.

Nusa'pei picked up the thorny branch that remained, and said, "This, too, has been prepared as a weapon." He looked seriously at Adil, "I think he's too dangerous to leave alive. While he's been playing the docile slave, he's been planning to kill."

Adil said mockingly, "Are you not a Khatabi Fighter? Are the guards not Khatabi Fighters? And you're worried about a twelve-year-old boy?"

Nusa'pei said, a touch resentfully, "He's thirteen," and chose not to remind Adil that he'd never actually made the grade as a Fighter.

Adil made up his mind. "Have him cleaned, and secured to the Brieke-tei for my use. If you see Botan and Pervez before me, invite them to join us." He looked back as he strolled off. "You, too, if you like."

Nusa'pei was hesitant, but according to Narzu-Han who always knew, the boy hated him, and had been almost ready to drop onto him. He smiled. It seemed suitable.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Valencio was quite surprised to wake, and find himself still alive. He wasn't very surprised to find himself firmly restrained, and ready for use.

Pervez was in front of him, looking at him, and smiling. "Guess what. I get to use you now, and I didn't think it would happen for months!"

Valencio saw with satisfaction that there was a mark on his throat, even if he had survived. Without a blink, he said, "Fair enough, I guess. I stick something quite small into you, and you stick something quite small into me." He lay down his head. "Get on with it then. I'm tired."

Botan, Nusa'pei and Adil watched, but Pervez caressed, and then looked in the drawer for the implements that could make the experience painless, or almost so.

By the time Botan thrust himself in, there had been both Pervez and Nusa'pei. Botan still managed to hurt.

Valencio didn't give him the satisfaction of showing his pain. He stared into the distance, ignoring Adil, who watched his face. He didn't bother making any plans to kill them all. He fully expected to die that night. For the first time for a long time, he thought of his silly, beautiful mother. A comment made a very long time ago slipped into his mind. Pedro had said he was made for it. Botan grunted his way to a climax. Valencio ignored him, just waiting for whatever was to happen.

On the Brieke-tei, he didn't have to think, didn't have to fight, or resist. He was totally helpless. They did what they wanted with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Valencio had seriously tried to kill for the second time, and had now managed to injure three wizards, Faheem quite seriously, and Pervez nearly fatally. He was very surprised not to be punished further for the attempted killings.

The women were surprised, too, and in the morning, when he showered, he was greeted with relief that he appeared unharmed. He didn't notice a couple of surreptitious looks at his genitals as he dried himself. None of them had been around long enough to have seen Damir, but there had been talk.

As he dressed, Shirley told him about the scene straight after his flight, though he wished she'd dress quicker herself. It was distracting.

Shirley said, crowing, "He was turning blue, and making this awful noise."

Valencio gave one of his rare smiles. "Good!"

Gloria and Maliwan were together, as usual, and called cheerfully, "Who are you going for next, Valencio?"

Valencio shrugged. "I doubt if I'll have an opportunity to go for anyone."

Gloria passed him as she left, and quietly handed him a hair ornament, saying, "It'll save you stealing it from my room."

The ornament vanished, and he flashed a wide smile at her, but said nothing. Gloria had always seemed to get on well with the wizards, but maybe he wasn't the only one who acted.

He was late for school that morning, hanging around in the dining room after breakfast. Amani only watched, but the two other guards had their wands out. Another wizard entered, accompanied by Nusa'pei.

Haru cast a curious glance at Valencio, but then turned to his job, pointing a wand at the rafters, and muttering a few words. He was methodical, doing it several times, in different places.

Amani said to Valencio, "It's a spell. You will not be able to climb them again."

Valencio nodded, still leaning against the wall, hands in pockets. He cast a glance at Amani, and asked, "How come I'm not dead?"

Amani shrugged, "Goodness knows. Anyone else would have been."

Valencio followed Nusa'pei and Haru out, the guards still alert, still watching him. The trouble was that the boy didn't seem deterred by punishment, or the threat of punishment, and could attack without warning, though Amani didn't seem to be worrying too much, even walking side by side with him.

Valencio watched again, as Haru vanished a few thick bushes, and then turned his attention to the trees.

"What's his name?" he asked Amani.

"Haru Khatabi. He's a teacher, very knowledgeable."

"He's not going to get rid of the trees, is he?"

"Just make them unclimbable like they were already supposed to be."

Valencio's eyes were on Nusa'pei, and Nusa'pei felt a touch uneasy. He wished he hadn't used the boy the previous night. He was probably top of the list now. But Valencio was only wanting to question him. Nusa'pei decided he could not afford to show that he was nervous of the boy, and approached, saying casually to Amani, "Search him."

Gloria's hair ornament was now safely hidden. Valencio ignored the patting hands, asking, "Am I still the Favourite of Adil?"

Nusa'pei nodded.

Valencio persisted, "Are there any other Khatabi wanting me when he gets tired of me?"

Nusa'pei said, in a matter-of-fact tone, "No Khatabi, at least twenty Khatabi-Richi."

The boy's eyes were fathomless, and Nusa'pei concealed his trepidation.

Valencio continued, "If I'm for general use, how many would there be a night?" The women often had several in a night.

Nusa'pei said, "No more than one a night. You're too often left damaged."

"And anyone who asks?"

"Yes, though people in a higher position would have priority."

"Such as?"

"Ryuichi, the manager, has asked."

"I don't think I've even seen Ryuichi."

Nusa'pei smiled at him, slightly, "Your reputation precedes you."

Valencio grunted, then turned and walked away. He'd test the spells later, when the guards were not about. The trees in the night, when he was less likely to be seen. Quite often there were wizards strolling around outside the enclosures in the daytime.

He picked up his books, and went to Kaede's school, apologising politely for being late. Kaede smiled at him warmly. "It's good to see you."

Those in Enclosure 2 already knew about his adventures the previous evening, but Kaede refused to pass on the suggestions that he try for Haru next time. The ones in Enclosure 2 detested the teacher.

In the afternoon, he tested Haru's spells in the dining room, trying to climb to the rafters, using a bench, then a tall cupboard, as usual. But it seemed to be a double spell. Even when he gritted his teeth, and tried to endure the pain, his grip suddenly loosened and he dropped to the floor.

Shirley and Amreeta watched, as he persevered, trying again and again, and then jumping instead to the top of a cupboard, and crouching.

He asked, "How visible am I here?"

Shirley said regretfully, "Inconspicuous, but visible."

He gave up, and only wandered the room, checking, just in case someone had left a fork out or something.

"So what are you doing next, Valencio?" asked Shirley.

He smiled at the two, only a few years older than himself. "Swim?"

Hilde looked thoughtfully at the trio playing together in the pool. For a change, Valencio seemed to have put aside his misery. He was wearing shorts, though both the girls were naked. Poor boy. How much longer would he be left intact?

When the youngsters pulled themselves out, and sat in the sun to dry, she walked over to join them. After greeting them, she said, "Nusa'pei tells me there's a new girl coming in a few days. She's supposed to be a virgin, and will be kept here a week before use." She spoke directly to Valencio. "You must not go near her."

Valencio was indignant. "I wouldn't hurt her!"

Hilde said calmly, "You must be seen to stay right away. You know your danger."

Valencio looked into the distance. He knew his danger. He said, "I will stay right away."

Poor girl. He wondered if she was as miserable as he'd been. But maybe she didn't even know yet, like he'd been, just happily on his way home from school. This would be the first new one since himself.

The next time Hilde saw him, he was running hard around and around the enclosure, beginning to get faster and faster. And then jumping, as far as he could. 'Training,' he called it, though he must surely know by now there was no hope of escape.

Adil again that night, and Pervez, Adil watching his face for his reaction when he saw that Pervez was to have him, as well as himself. Valencio was not given a chance to do anything, just restrained on the Brieke-tei while still under the Filuah Kay Spell, though it was taken off as soon as he was secure. He'd hardly ever made any trouble afterwards, just wanting to have a shower as quickly as possible.

There was a bare instant when he was unrestrained, and not yet under the enfeeblement spell. Adil's interest, he was convinced, had only revived because of his misbehavior, and he'd come to the conclusion that his best strategy was to keep him interested. He was hurt very badly by Adil sometimes, but it was not permanent, and life-changing, as castration was. He very much did not want to be a eunuch.

He launched himself at Adil, scratching at his eyes, but not even breaking the skin. Kofi-Zee brought him down in a semi-paralysis.

Adil was laughing at him, and caressed his cheek. Valencio lashed out again with his hand, again connecting, though only the man's arm.

Adil looked at him assessingly. "What do you think, Pervez? Should I punish him?"

Valencio wondered if it was worthwhile shedding a few tears and apologising, but decided it was not.

He just waited, until Pervez said, "It never does any good, does it?" then spoke swiftly in Japanese.

Adil smiled, and said, "Filuah Kay, but you can take the paralysis off."

Kofi-Zee did as requested, and then helped Valencio to his feet.

"Give me your hand, Valencio," said Adil. "It seems to me that a boy who tries to scratch, should not have fingers!" He drew his wand.

Valencio hesitated. He was about to lose his fingers, maybe on both hands. But then his terror dissipated. If they made it too hard, he'd kill himself, somehow or other. He calmly extended his right hand.

Adil said casually to Pervez, "How much should I take off, do you suggest?"

Valencio said, just as casually, "I won't be able to clean myself for you, if you take much off."

Adil nodded, "That's a point." He touched the wand to the fingers, looking at the boy.

Valencio stared straight back, as his fingernails shortened.

"Other one?" said Adil.

Valencio held out his left hand, and the same thing was done. Adil caressed his boy's cheek, but he was under Filuah Kay now, and would not have the strength to lash out.

When returned to the enclosure, he showered, but dressed again. Then he studied his face in the mirror. Nusa'pei had adjusted the Brieke-tei a week before, an inch or so higher. His face was changing as well, losing its childish contours. He was very thoughtful.

After a moment, his eyes grew big, and tears gently rolled down his cheeks. Would it still work? He was no longer a little boy. He fondled his own genitals. There was a difference there, too. He was getting bigger. He smiled bitterly to himself. He could probably 'do sex' now. He hoped the castration spell was painless, and made up his mind to ask Clarence. It was inevitable in the end, he suspected, and nothing he did would change that.

He went out, and tried to climb the trees. It was night, but the enclosure was always well lit. A direct approach was useless, but then he tried something else. He needed to get above the eight foot level, see if Haru had made the same mistake as whoever had done it previously. He raced toward the fence, managed to take a few steps up, ignoring the beginning pain, and thrust himself, jumping, towards the closest tree.

The fifth time, he succeeded. He felt the burning pain, tried to ignore it, pulling himself higher, before his grip loosened, and he thudded to the ground. He pulled himself up slowly, a little painfully, and then took a run up and tried again.

Abimael, the gardener, watched quietly, out of sight in deep shadow, just outside the enclosure. The boy was so persistent. He tried again and again, until he made the tree more often than not, and then Abimael could see the grimace of pain, as he pulled himself upwards. But the tree was 'unclimbable,' and even aside from the pain, his grip would inevitably slip, and he'd thud to the ground.

He lay a long time the last time. The trees had been his only chance of escape. He reminded himself it had only ever been a chance of temporary escape from the enclosure itself. He would have been caught in the Compound. He'd merely been pretending to himself that there was escape here.

Tasha said, softly, "Valencio?"

He started to his feet, though with a yelp of pain from countless bruises.

Tasha was nine years older than Valencio. Beautiful, as they all were, honey blonde, tall, slender. She offered, "We can ask a guard for some anti-bruising lotion, if you want."

Valencio shook his head. "I've seen enough of wizards for one day."

But she walked with him back to the sitting room, and brought him some biscuits and a cold drink. Once, she would have been able to make coffee or tea, but the facilities for boiling water had been taken away the morning before Nusa'pei had first led in the boy. None of the women had ever mentioned to him that his arrival had reduced their privileges.

Tasha suddenly noticed that he was looking at her pitifully, tears streaming down his face.

"Valencio!" she exclaimed, and went to him, holding him.

He pulled away, trying to laugh. "Sorry, just seeing if it still worked."

Tasha shook her head, and then smiled, not realising that he'd startled himself at his own reaction to her embrace, not sex, just a childish desire to cry his heart out. But when he went to bed, he told himself there was no point in crying, only staring at the ceiling for a while, before his eyes closed in spite of himself. It was very late.

xx Valencio's Story xx

He was in the habit of appearing showered, and ready when required. Kofi-Zee, Botan and Thuli arrived to collect him at the time specified the following evening. Valencio politely apologised for the inconvenience, but said he had a few bruises.

Kofi-Zee said casually, "To your room, then." Adil wouldn't like it if he appeared too bruised.

"What have you been doing to yourself?" Kofi-Zee asked, as he smeared on the anti-bruising lotion.

"Checking Haru's spells," explained Valencio. "But they worked."

Kofi-Zee took note. Was he trying to fool them? He'd never so casually divulged information before. Maybe someone had best check. Not him, though. He was too old, and not nimble. The bruises took only minutes to clear away, though some had been very severe. A few scratches, using a different lotion, took only a touch longer.

The naked boy stretched, feeling the temporary freedom of being without hurts. There was the usual soreness, of course, but he scarcely noticed that any more. Casually, he slipped on his clothes again. Even most of the women wore just a pair of shorts, and a short sleeved shirt, though some had skirts. No shoes. Shoes were not supplied, as there was manicured lawn within the enclosures, and clean tiled floors in the corridors and bedrooms. Even the wizards seldom wore shoes within the Compound.

Without the slightest warning of his intentions, Valencio streaked away from the guards, who swore, and started to chase.

Kofi-Zee called, "Come on Valencio. You know it never does the slightest good!"

A taunting voice called back. "You need your exercise, Kofi-Zee. You're getting too slow."

The three guards spread out, wands raised, and started heading towards the sound of the voice. He was already gone, and they finally found him more than an hour later, flattened on top of a wardrobe in the empty bedroom that waited for the new girl.

Botan raised his wand to punish when he was finally located, and rendered helpless.

Kofi-Zee said, "Adil wants us to leave any punishment to him."

Botan lowered his wand. He'd had him only a couple of nights before, and would have him again. He addressed the boy, "You'll be sorry next time you turn a naked bottom to me."

Valencio looked piteously at Kofi-Zee, wet-eyed, and said, "That's not fair, to say that!"

Both Kofi-Zee and Thuli looked with animosity at Botan. Taunting him was no way to help a slave accept his captivity.

Valencio was pleased. Maybe they'd have a duel, and someone would be killed. There was always duelling, he knew. But he continued to sniffle slightly as he was led through the dining room, Kofi-Zee on one side, Thuli on the other, holding his arms, although he was now under Filuah Kay as usual. Not enough to irritate, just enough for them to know he was miserable because of Botan's cruel words.

Adil was waiting for them, thoroughly annoyed at the delay.

"He ran and hid," Kofi-Zee explained. "It took a while to find him."

Adil looked at Valencio, and said smoothly, "You escaped punishment for attempted murder. Do you think that means you can do as you please?"

Valencio's eyes became wider, and tears leaked from his eyes.

Adil raised his wand, and he tried to leap to the side, held more firmly by the two guards.

"Five minutes," Adil said. "Please time it, Botan."

Kofi-Zee said urgently, "Let me take Filuah Kay off first, or he'll die."

Adil nodded, and lowered his wand, agreeing, "I'm not ready for him to die."

Valencio spoke very coldly, direct to Adil. "It was not attempted murder. The word _murder_ implies innocence on the part of the victim."

Adil laughed heartily. "Just full of tricks, aren't you, No. 143."

Valencio's fury rose. Just because he no longer scratched at his arm, didn't mean he was resigned to being No. 143! Kofi-Zee waved his wand, lifting the spell. Adil raised his. Botan looked at his watch. Five minutes, Adil said. Not enough to kill, but certainly enough that he'd take a while to recover.

Valencio glared at Adil, no longer concealing his hatred. Would he try and dodge? Scarcely worthwhile. He waited. Adil lowered his wand.

"Take your clothes off, Valencio," he said, quite softly. "I want to use you now."

Valencio still glared his hatred. "I am no longer being cooperative. I will not take off my clothes."

Adil laughed again, heartily. How the boy amused him. He waved his wand, and Valencio's clothing vanished. "You'll be taken back naked, then, I guess," he said, lightly. And then, "Bend over the Brieke-tei, Valencio."

Valencio's fingers curled into fists. There was no spell on him, but a man held each of his arms.

"The straps?" Kofi-Zee queried. Valencio wore only the wrist and ankle straps, the additional ones for use not yet fitted.

Adil said, "I might not bother with those today? I feel like being a little cruel."

Valencio said, "Just wondering, Adil. Why do you always leave the repair spell to the guards. Are you not a clever enough wizard?"

Adil's face became still. "What are the words for the repair spell?" he asked Kofi-Zee.

Kofi-Zee, expressionless, gave him the words, and explained a little further. It was more than the specified words that made a successful spell.

Adil said, "I guess I'll just have to practise. Bend over the Brieke-tei, Valencio." Valencio spat at him.

Adil nodded at the guards, and they forced him to bend over, and then thrust his legs into position. The Brieke-tei was shaped. Even without any straps at all, it would be difficult to escape when a man was on top of him. Botan clipped the ankle and wrist straps.

Adil waited. Valencio always gave up his defiance at this point, laying his head down on the soft leather, and just waiting, relaxed in body. There was a difference. Now he shuddered, and pulled away, no longer pretending, no longer defiant, hating it, fearing it, and showing how he hated and feared. Adil laughed, and nodded dismissal to the guards.

He came close, and Valencio twisted his bottom away from the man, who stood behind him, now with robe pulled up. It took a little longer to enter than usual, because of the boy's frantic resistance.

Adil was merciless, before finally pulling out, and saying, casually, "Now, what were the words of the repair spell?"

There was a lot of blood, dripping down the Brieke-tei as had happened so often before. A torn body, and a torn soul.

Adil smiled. Valencio's humiliation was not yet complete for the night. The powerful wizard said casually, "I guess there's no hurry," and he lay on his back on the bed, while the blood dripped.

When he thought the boy sufficiently bloodied, he inspected the torn part that brought him pleasure, and made the repair. But Adil's pleasure was from far more than putting his penis in a place too tight for it. It came from his enjoyment of the boy's hatred of him, from his continuing fight. Valencio had his eyes closed now. He'd thought to try and keep Adil's interest, but was being still intact worth the man's sadism?

Instead of calling in the guards, Adil undid the restraints himself, and then held the boy by the right arm, smiling at him. "I'll take you back myself," he said. "No need to trouble the guards."

When Valencio was thrust into the dining room of the enclosure, roughly so that he went sprawling, there were two guards present, and half a dozen women, those who had just returned from use, and a few who were waiting for the summons.

The naked boy stood stiffly, and stalked to the showers, as horrified women looked at the blood stains that covered his thighs.

There was no pretending that nothing had happened. Adil had made it perfectly, graphically, plain, just how he was used. As Adil intended, Valencio felt acutely the humiliation, but refused to show his heartbreak. He'd been subjected to pain before, very severe pain, but had always tried not to show those who shared his imprisonment.

The women left him alone, knowing he wouldn't want to cry in front of them.

It was too much. Valencio thought he might kill himself now, and sat on the bed handling Gloria's hair ornament. There was a pin, which he'd sharpened to a razor point on a large, decorative rock outside. A wizard had given it to Gloria as a gift, not thinking that there was a potentially murderous or suicidal boy who might get hold of it. He was carefully locating the carotid artery in his neck, wondering whether such a small pin would open a big enough hole.

Nusa'pei didn't knock, just opened the door. The weapon vanished, and Valencio turned his eyes to Nusa'pei, saying coldly, "Am I not even entitled to some privacy?"

Nusa'pei said calmly, "I want to check your injuries, and Kofi-Zee will search your room, especially for that item you were holding a moment ago." It was only underneath the pillow, and Valencio retrieved it, flung it at the man, and then lay flat on his back.

"There are no injuries. He fixed me afterwards."

Nusa'pei said, gently, "Come on, boy, just turn over so I can check."

Valencio was finding it too difficult to speak, and so did as he was told.

Nusa'pei said, "He's done an acceptable job."

Kofi-Zee still checked carefully through the boy's things, clothing, a few exercise books, an atlas. There were no pictures, nothing personal. Valencio had not accepted this small bedroom as his home.

Nusa'pei rose, and said to Kofi-Zee, "Stay with him. I'll be back."

Kofi-Zee was a little surprised. There were always at least two guards with Valencio. But maybe Nusa'pei was right. Maybe the boy was at the end of his tether.

Nusa'pei returned with a glass of potion, but the glass was plastic. He offered it to the boy, but Valencio whispered, "I can't. I'd be sick."

For a change there was no pretence, no acting, or playing for sympathy. His insides were boiling lava. He could not drink.

Nusa'pei tried a Spell of Gentle Calm instead, but as so often, it was ineffective.

Valencio managed to assume a false calm, and said, "Please, leave me alone."

Nusa'pei asked, "Will we send Hilde to you, or one of the others."

"They have their own worries. I just want you to go away before I remember how much I want to kill you all."

Nusa'pei rose, followed by Kofi-Zee.

After a while, Valencio rose, too. There was no way he could kill himself, and maybe he didn't really want to. Adil, though. Adil he very much wanted to kill.

He prowled around the enclosure for hours that night, and he was sick, very suddenly, surprising himself. No doubt the gardener would make the mess go away in the morning. He thought of trying to put dirt over it, but to dig would hurt him. There was enough hurt for one night.

xx Valencio's Story xx

The following morning, he put on his mask of normality, and acted as if he didn't know that half a dozen women had seen him naked, and with blood all over the insides of his thighs.

He was at Kaede's school in the morning. She knew what had been witnessed, and took care to go straight to an impersonal study of England's geography, as Emma listened quietly.

"You never teach us any history," commented Valencio.

"My history's a little out of date," explained Kaede.

At last, Kaede started to pack up, smiling at Emma. "You're doing very well."

Valencio was a little red, and suddenly asked, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Kaede sat straight down, and said, "Of course."

Valencio smiled at Emma, and said, "I'll bring your books for you in just a little while. And I'll read that story for you, too."

Emma offered, "I'll wait for you."

Valencio shook his head. "This is grown-up talk."

Emma straightaway slipped off her seat, and left. Emma didn't like to think about grown-up things.

Kaede was thinking that Valencio might be going to tell her about the previous night. She'd been shocked when she'd heard, though there had been worse things.

"Well, Valencio?" she said, gently, prompting him.

He looked at the table, tracing a design on the surface. He darted a look at her. "Women. I want to know if they like sex, sometimes."

Kaede paused. This was not exactly what she'd expected. She started. "Mostly, in normal situations, I think they like it as much as men. But this is not a normal situation, and no-one likes to be forced."

Valencio frowned. "Are you sure? That they like it?"

Kaede explained, "Normal sex is not painful for a woman, only the very first time, when she's virgin."

Valencio was redder than ever. "Why? And what's the difference if she's done it before?"

Kaede was beginning to redden, as well, and he suddenly apologised, and said he guessed he didn't really need to know.

Kaede smiled. "I decided I wanted to teach, and it's something a man should know."

She explained, and while Valencio took it in, his mind was thinking of that other thing. She said it was something a man should know. Would he ever be a man? He blurted out his question. "The Castration Spell. Does it hurt much?"

Kaede's heart was wrenched, but she spoke calmly. "Damir told me once he hadn't even known at first that they'd done anything. It's painless."

Valencio rose, and said, very politely. "Thank you. You are a very good teacher." He picked up his books, and Emma's, and went to read Emma's book for her.

xx Valencio's Story xx

He looked at the lists in the dining room, after lunch. It appeared that Adil wasn't planning on using him that night. It could change, of course.

Thuli happened to be on duty for lunch, and glanced at his face as he studied the list. It showed nothing. They knew now that what he showed was very often not at all what he was feeling. Thuli told himself it was only a dirt-boy, who had to learn obedience - immediate, unquestioning, just as Khatabi-Richi had to learn. From infancy, all Khatabis were taught the utmost importance of obedience, and when a boy was relegated to servant status, he was educated separately, much the same subjects, but knowing that Khatabi were superior.

Khatabi were part of the selective breeding programme that made for more and more powerful wizards, while Khatabi-Richi were not. Thuli had seldom presumed to criticise, but he and Kofi-Zee had followed Adil and the boy back to the enclosure, and now Thuli thought he'd seldom seen anything quite as cruel. He had a strong suspicion that Valencio would have far preferred the five minute stint of punishment that had been threatened.

Valencio was sure he didn't have much time. But when he asked Shirley, she refused, as gently as she could. She said she hated it, and always had. Valencio didn't ask anyone else, though most might very easily have taken pity, and given him the experience of sex that he wanted.

Meantime, Brahim and Adil Khatabi were reading newspapers in the Khatabi sitting room. Brahim was reading one in French, Adil in English. All Khatabis were multi-lingual, it was a part of their basic education.

Brahim was wondering how to go about it. He didn't really want to face Adil in a duel, so he spoke casually. "The dirt-boy, Valencio - being a bit vicious, aren't you?"

Adil put down his newspaper, and raised a blighting eyebrow. But Brahim was a wizard as powerful, and of equal status. "It makes you look a little small, as if you're in a competition with a helpless slave."

Adil said briskly, "Don't be silly!" and Brahim said nothing further.

Adil did think about what he'd said. He hadn't liked waiting the previous night, however, and Valencio discovered himself kept under guard from the time he came in for dinner. Thuli and Kofi-Zee again. He stared at his plate when he was told that he was to be used again that night. If he broke it, it might make a nice, sharp weapon.

But Emma was looking at the big boy she admired, worried, and he smiled at her, and said that they had some good cooks in Morocco. Emma relaxed. She was frightened so often, but now it seemed that it might be alright. They all tried to protect little Emma.

Adil was indifferent, remote, just indicated to Thuli and Kofi-Zee that the boy should be fully restrained on the Brieke-tei. Valencio couldn't move, couldn't fight. He lay down his head, and closed his eyes. What happened, happened.

Adil was still not talking, but he was being gentle, petting, exploring the muscles of shoulders and arms on the graceful boy's body, that was beginning to be not quite that of a boy. He took a great deal of care that night, using the items as they were meant to be used, and the only hurt was the accumulated hurt of repeated rape.

xx Valencio's Story xx

The next morning, the whisper passed along the table. "Her name's Helene, and she's from Norway."

Helene sat with Hilde and some of the older ones at lunch, and was seldom left alone. On her right wrist, there was a white wristband.

"Whose colour is white?" Valencio asked Gloria, who sat next to him.

"No-one special. It indicates she's a virgin, and not to be touched. They're probably deciding who gets to have her the first time."

Helene looked frightened, but her eyes were everywhere, and she was taking in everything that she was told. Valencio saw her eyes go to him, and open in shock, before quickly looking away, not asking.

"She's only a child," he said indignantly, to Gloria.

Gloria said calmly, "She's thirteen, the same age as you."

As instructed, Valencio stayed right away from the new girl. There was another special request from Hilde. She asked him to _please_ not fight or run for this week. She was trying to make Helene understand that she had to do what she was told. She'd be hurt less, and be happier in the long run.

Valencio promised to try not to fight or run. "Only this week, though," he added. "I don't see why I should make it easy for the bastards."

Hilde said, "Making it easy for the bastards will make it easier for you, as well. After all, what have you gained?"

Valencio smiled, in a way not at all childlike. "I have hurt three. And one day, I might get to kill. For me, that's a definite gain!"


	6. Chapter 6

Adil continued to use him every night, with gentleness and consideration, even tenderness. Valencio continued to hate him. He fully expected one day that the cruelty would resume.

Helene learned to be obedient, and now wore the black wristband of Faheem, although not the wrist and ankle cuffs that Valencio wore. No-one but Valencio wore those. He gave Hilde notice. No more obedient slave. Hilde only sighed. Valencio was accumulating a new arsenal, with weapons stashed in hiding places in several parts of the enclosure.

Adil was bored with his boy. There was no reaction from him now, as he was used. He just lay there, and waited for it to be over. When he was held up for a half hour, as the guards searched the enclosure, he decided he was justified in punishing again, just a little. There was one of the Khatabi-Richi. It wasn't that night, as he had to approach the man, and ask if he was interested. And then say that if he did it, it had to be the way Adil wanted.

Valencio ran again the next evening, not knowing there was more reason than usual to run. He was caught, of course. He may have been quick and agile, but there were limited hiding places, and as they'd started to do before, when he ran, the bedrooms, and most of the dayrooms were closed off until after he was caught.

The women did not complain, even barracking him on, as he darted about, dodging spells. He was routinely searched, and again the tiny 'shiv' in a seam of his shirt, was missed. He was waiting for a good opportunity.

Once caught, he gave little trouble to Rafu or Amani, on duty that day. They just waited as he showered and dressed in fresh clothes, treated any bruises or cuts, and put him under _Filuah Kay_ before leaving the dining room. They'd begun to allow extra time to catch him, so that Adil would not be irritated by having to wait.

In the working bedroom, Amani stripped off the boy's clothing, and folded it on the bed, then adjusted the restraints around his waist, two as high as they'd go around his thighs, and two around his knees. Only when the boy was bent and secured did they take off _Filuah Kay,_ and leave.

Adil said little, just waiting, a slight smile playing on his face. Valencio lay down his head on the soft leather. There was a knock on the door, and Adil let in Fahada Khatabi-Richi, a large man, with negroid features, a son of an 'outcross,' in Grandmother Riza's breeding programme. He was visiting, normally living in Japan, and had been overjoyed at the invitation to join in Adil's pleasures.

Adil nodded to Fahada, and Fahada removed his robe. He was very large built, and on instructions, had taken a potion that made him especially big, and very hard. Adil moved around to where Valencio could see him. Tenderly, he caressed the forehead of the boy, and then stroked his hair, a little unevenly cut.

"Valencio," he said softly.

Valencio opened his eyes.

Adil said, "I'm feeling a little lazy tonight - I don't feel like pushing hard, so I have a little help."

Fahada's erect penis was put almost into the face of the boy, so large, curving upwards.

"Fahada's going to open you very wide for me, and then I won't have to work so hard. Is that not a good idea?"

Valencio wondered if he could take a piece out of the monstrous thing with his teeth, but decided he was out of range. He closed his eyes, and just waited. There was nothing he could do.

Adil watched his boy's face, as Fahada moved up between his legs. As instructed, the large penis was pushed in hard, though it took a while, as the fit was just too tight. Valencio wasn't able to remain silent, but screamed and sobbed, as he was taken, brutally, by Fahada.

Fahada finally withdrew, panting, and reminding himself that the pain of a dirt-boy was quite unimportant.

Adil strolled around, and inspected the mess that Fahada had left. It was a bit severe for him to be confident of fixing it himself. He'd best leave it to the enclosure guards.

He probed, finding his opening in the midst of the blood, and took his pleasure.

Fahada watched, stroking himself, and asked, respectfully, if he could do it again.

There was more damage. But then Fahada cleaned his penis with water, though Adil left his bloodied. He quite liked to think about what he'd done. The boy had screamed, and even now sobbed. It had been a long time since he'd been able to provoke so much of a reaction from him, even when he'd thought the pain should have been greater.

He pressed the buzzer that would bring Amani and Rafu. They could tidy up. He caressed the wet cheeks of the boy, and then bent and kissed him. Fahada was already gone, but Adil said casually to the two guards that a little repair might be needed.

Amani was appalled when he inspected, unwilling to attempt this repair. It was enough that a mistake might leave the boy incontinent.

He stroked Valencio's forehead. "We're just getting Nusa'pei, and I think he'll organise a visit by the healer."

Valencio suddenly tensed further and groaned. "Let me off," he whimpered.

Amani was immediately suspicious. Would he cast off his weakness, and bolt?

Valencio begged. "Please. I think he's hurt me deep inside, and I don't want to die on this thing."

Amani started unclipping restraints, and helped Valencio off. Valencio collapsed, falling to the floor, and then bent his body, clutching his lower abdomen, and crying out again. The pain of the internal injury seemed to come in waves, making the severe pain of the open wound his anus had become, secondary.

By the time Zola attended, he was semiconscious, crying out when the pain hit, but then subsiding. Nusa'pei had warned her that the dirt-boy was full of tricks, and she touched a monitor to his forehead before she did anything else, assuring the enclosure overseer that the pain was genuine.

He still lay on his side on the floor, clutching his lower abdomen. She had a bag that lay open beside her. Pain-filmed eyes took it in. Scissors. A new wave of pain took him so that he threshed about on the floor, crying out. The scissors wound up beneath his body. But he had to conceal them yet, and it hurt so much!

He was panting, quickly, lightly. He thought he would die, except that the healer had saved Pervez, and if she saved him, he might yet have a chance to kill Adil. Other targets were a long way second. The healer drew her wand, but Valencio panicked, trying to hide from her, gabbling that he was alright now, and she should just go away. He was on his feet, clutching his shorts that lay on the bed, fighting the pain just long enough to slip the small scissors into the pocket.

She hit him with a Twilight Spell, before using a specific monitor, frowning, and moving it around on his abdomen. This was specialist work, but Zola was expert. The internal damage was repaired, and the pain was drastically eased.

She turned him over, and then hissed at Amani, asking him what sort of monster could do this to a boy.

Amani said bitterly, "Adil Khatabi-Vrie, an Elder of the Khatabi Family."

Zola shut her mouth. She could be whipped as easily as any of the men. She made a cleaning spell first, and then paused, thinking. Nusa'pei had been correct. The standard healing spell would not have sufficed.

She rose. "Take him to the hospital. It will be a few days before he's out of pain, and I can consult with Riochi." She added ironically, "It's not an injury I'm accustomed to dealing with."

Nusa'pei said, "This boy is the one responsible for the injuries of Pervez and Faheem. He cannot go to your hospital."

Zola said tartly, "If this is the sort of treatment he's accustomed to, I'm not surprised he wants to kill wizards!"

Nusa'pei reminded her again, "It was Adil."

Zola frowned at the boy, who was moving his head, dazed, trying to remember why there was a woman here.

"Put him on the bed. I'll bring Riochi when I return."

Amani gathered up the naked boy, and placed him gently on the bed. Valencio had forgotten about scissors, and was begging to be allowed to put his clothes on. He felt a lot safer with clothing on. Amani pandered to his confusion and hysteria, and put his legs in the shorts, which he pulled up, desperately, and then relaxed a little.

He was still under the Twilight Spell, which dulled the pain, as well as his mind. The pain was less, and he had his shorts on. Valencio said conversationally that he was going to kill Adil, just as soon as he could.

Amani took note, but neither he nor Rafu thought it necessary to tell Nusa'pei, who waited outside for the healers to return.

Valencio moved fretfully, and then said to Amani that he should go away because he didn't like wizards. He groped for his shirt, and pulled himself up in order to slip it over his head. Amani helped, but Valencio, twisted away from him, and repeated that he should go away.

Amani shrugged, and took up position near the door, with Rafu. Valencio settled down, and closed his eyes.

Amani said, "We might as well clean the Brieke-tei."

A wand cleaned the blood off the leather, and the drawers were checked, but nothing had been used. A wet cloth was wiped over it, and it was ready for the next time. There was something digging into Valencio's hip, and he frowned, and put it in his shirt pocket instead.

Zola called into the Khatabi men's sitting room before she went to find the retired healer, Riochi. They were sitting around, relaxed and enjoying some refreshments, Brahim, Adil, Faheem, and Haru, as well as Chung Quoc who was more Japanese than Arab. The gathering was of all the Khatabis who were at the Compound at the time.

Zola Khatabi-Richi excused herself politely, and said she just wanted to check. Adil's Favourite. Did he want her to save him, or should he be allowed to die?

Adil looked at her, surprised, and said, "Wasn't it just a little repair job?"

Zola concealed her distaste, replying, "The bowel was perforated, and the anus may never function correctly again. It is not a little repair job."

Adil found Brahim's accusing eyes on him, and Faheem's as well, who now remembered the beauty of the boy, and had forgotten the short-lived pains of his injuries.

Adil hesitated. "He might be incontinent, are you saying?"

Zola inclined her head, but the respect was feigned.

"Save him!" he said finally. "Make all efforts to save him."

Zola inclined her head again, and left.

Brahim said, "When you're finished with him, I'll claim him for myself. There was a boy a long time ago that some cruel bastard made a thorough mess of. Riochi was able to fix him."

Adil looked dangerously at Brahim. "Are you saying I'm a cruel bastard?"

Brahim said lightly, "We're Khatabi wizards, are we not? Not really famed for being gentle." But it was more than that. Brahim had no interest in boys, but he hated to see beauty abused.

"Is he so beautiful?" asked Chung Quoc.

"Oh yes, he's beautiful," answered Brahim.

Adil was surprised, "Have you ever seen him?"

"I watched him run once, from outside the enclosure. It was a while ago now, but it was beginning to be a favorite evening entertainment. They called it Valencio's run."

"He's started it again, keeping me waiting."

Chung Quoc asked, "Why don't they punish him? He'd never get away with that under Kosin!"

Faheem said, "He was being punished, every day. But until he was nearly killed with it, it never made the slightest difference."

Chung Quoc looked hopefully at Adil. "Can we go see him? He sounds something special."

Brahim also rose, and Faheem, looking expectantly at Adil. Adil shrugged, and rose to his feet.

By the time Riochi and Zola returned to Valencio, he appeared to be asleep. They turned him onto his front, and pulled down his shorts, but he screamed and struggled, crying that Nusa'pei said only one a night. Amani's words were ignored, but Zola put him under a spell of Deep Calm, and he subsided, though still muttering.

Nusa'pei came close, and he opened his eyes, and said, clearly, accusingly, "You said only one a night!"

"No-one's doing it to you again tonight," said Nusa'pei firmly. "The healers are just fixing you."

Riochi explained the spell to Zola, and said, "I've seen it before, a boy just like this. I remember it well."

Zola performed the spell, and then inspected very thoroughly, although Valencio tried to push her away. She concluded, "The abdominal injuries will cause him pain for a few days, but I think the other repair will be satisfactory." She looked at Nusa'pei, and said firmly, "He must not be used for a month, and _try_ and ensure he's treated with less than total barbarity."

"Any special orders for his treatment?"

"Adil is firm that he's to be kept alive. I will wait in the guards' sitting room for a few hours. One of the guards should keep an eye on him all night, and I am to be called if there are any problems, and especially if he tries to move his bowels."

She concluded, "I'll lift the spells, but expect him to be confused for a few days, also probably incontinent."

The four wizards coming to inspect the beautiful boy found him being helped back to the enclosure, Amani on one side, and Rafu on the other. Nusa'pei was looking grim, and giving orders to Kofi-Zee.

Valencio stopped, and moaned, sagging from the helping arms. His voice was a pathetic whimper, "Amani, I've messed myself, I think. Aunty Lexie will be so cross."

Amani said soothingly, "I'll just use a cleaning spell. You're sick and can't help it."

"Will you kill me instead? I think it's been enough now."

Rafu said briskly, "Don't be silly. The healer says you'll be fine in just a few days."

Valencio hung his head. "It's been enough now."

"Come on, you're clean and it's time to go to bed."

Adil paused behind him, his nose twitching. Brahim said, "Don't look like that. If it's disgusting, whose fault is that?"

Adil sped up, "Wait a moment. I just want to show him to Chung Quoc."

He lifted Valencio's chin, to display him to the others. Valencio's gaze cleared, and he struck at the man. Adil laughed.

Brahim said to Nusa'pei, watching, "When Adil's finished with him, I want him as mine."

Adil caressed his boy's cheek, and said, tenderly, that he wasn't finished with him yet. Valencio gave a cry of despair, and fought his guards, trying to get at his tormentor.

Adil stepped back, and laughed. "It's why I enjoy him," he explained to the others. "No matter what I do, he still fights me."

Faheem was assessing the boy that had been his. He looked so much older now, and bigger, though it was only such a short time ago that he'd had him. He, too, put out a hand, and caressed his face, but Valencio only turned dazed, uncomprehending eyes to him, forgetting that this one, too, he wanted to kill.

Adil nodded. "Very well, you can go now. And remember, I'll be seriously annoyed if he dies."

They entered the enclosure, Valencio and the guards. As usual at this time of night, there were a few guards, acting as escorts, and several women about. Valencio said, "Gloria. I want to sit down, and I want to tell Gloria something." The women were already staring. What had happened now?

Amani nodded to a chair. He suspected the boy couldn't walk much further in any case.

Valencio said, "Please, go away. I just want Gloria."

Amani raised his voice, "Gloria?"

Gloria crossed to them, and asked Valencio, "What did he do to you?"

Valencio mumbled, "Gloria. Make the guards go away. I don't like them."

Amani said, "He's sick, and has had spells put on while he was treated. He's a little confused, probably for a few days, even." Nusa'pei was talking to Hilde, who hadn't been used that night, but was often there around that time anyway.

Gloria stroked the boy's forehead, and said persuasively, "You could just step away a little. You can hardly blame him for not liking wizards, after all."

Amani nodded, and went to stand beside the wall, a few paces away, followed by Rafu.

Valencio raised his head a little, and then whimpered and doubled over as the pain returned.

Gloria put out a hand to him, and found the scissors pressed into it. Valencio mumbled, "Just wanted to say... Tell Emma, sorry... Just a bit sick... Won't be at school tomorrow."

Gloria said gently, "You didn't have to tell me that. I'll tell Kaede, as well, that you might be just a day or two." The scissors disappeared.

Valencio got up, and turned towards the door, still holding his abdomen. He pulled away from Amani when he came, but staggered and nearly fell.

Gloria turned to the man who waited for her, and asked sweetly whether she might go to her room for just a moment before joining him, and she whispered in his ear. He laughed, and nodded. Gloria always gave the men a very good time.

Valencio insisted on having a shower before he went to bed, struggling against Amani and Rafu when they tried to stop him, until Amani said to give him his way. There were a few women already showering, but Valencio was accustomed to that now, and only dropped his clothes, as Amani adjusted the temperature for him. They left the shower curtain open, keeping an eye on him, seeing him doubled up again, and then crying out as a fetid stream slipped straight out of him. He was cleaned up, but begged Amani to kill him. He'd had enough now, he kept saying. He'd had enough.

Zola came to see him again when he was settled in bed. Amani reported in a matter-of-fact tone that he was apparently incontinent.

Zola nodded. "Only to be expected for a few days," and asked, "Confused?"

Amani nodded. "It seems he thought it terribly important that Emma be told he would not be at school tomorrow."

"Emma?"

"Just one of the women," Amani said vaguely.

Valencio's eyes were wandering, dazed, looking at his small bedroom. For a while, he'd thought he was little again, and Aunty Lexie was scolding him for not having a clean bottom. He jerked urgently up in the bed, staggering to his feet, and lurching towards the door.

Amani grabbed his arm, and he tried to pull away. "Have to go to the toilet," he said, "Very fast. Let me go!"

Instead Amani helped him. Zola watched assessingly, thinking it a good sign that he apparently had enough control left that he made it to the toilets, three bedrooms away, before screaming, and clutching his stomach, as his bowels emptied.

He vomited afterwards, and then tried Zola. "You could kill me, and just say I died. If I live, I'll only try to kill someone else. Best just to kill me now."

Zola glanced at Amani, who shook his head. "Both Adil and Brahim say that he has to live."

Valencio looked at Zola, and his eyes opened big, and gentle tears trickled. "Please?"

Her heart was wrung, but she only patted him, and told him soothingly that he'd be fine in a few days.

The women took turns sitting with him that night, two guards just outside, in case of need. A cleaning spell was so much quicker and more convenient than changing a filthy bed. But all the same, when it happened, Valencio insisted on a shower, and refused to get back into the bed.

"It only looks clean," he said. "It's not really clean."

They were trying to pander to him, and a special trip was made for clean sheets.

When Zola came to check on him in the morning, his eyes were dull, and Hilde waited very anxiously for the healer's verdict. He no longer seemed to recognize anyone. The women of the enclosure gathered around outside the bedroom. He was one of them now. And even though none had been foolish enough to take an example from his courageous fight, they would be bereft if he died. It was sometimes like he spoke for all of them. Not a one had ever hinted of rebuke when he attacked the wizards.

Zola finally concluded, "There's no physical reason why he shouldn't recover. Just make sure he has plenty to drink, and only the food I've specified."

Adil came later, and inspected him, the guards close. But Valencio just lay there, white-faced, and semiconscious. He knew his enemy was there, but there was no weapon in his room, and besides, he didn't think he could walk.

Shirley flew at the powerful wizard as he left the bedroom, and was punished with a few seconds of the Spell of Pain, as Hilde hustled Emma away. They tried hard to protect the child. They let her go back later, though, and she read her book to her friend, until he roused a little, and helped her with some of the words.

The following day, he woke, and knew he was going to be alright. When he went to the toilet, it hurt his stomach, but otherwise it was almost as if nothing had happened.

Zola reported to Adil that he appeared to be making a full recovery, but that he could not be used for a month. Adil said Good, and that evening, Maliwan was taken to him. Maliwan was unusual among the women, a Thai, who'd been trained as a sex worker since infancy. Originally she'd thought she'd been hired, but having a permanent number imprinted on her skin had disabused her of that notion. Like most of them, once she settled down, she made the best of it, and was not acutely unhappy.

Valencio was acutely unhappy, but only ate the small breakfast he was allowed, and then collected his things, and walked, just a little slowly and painfully, to where the tables were set either side of the intervening fence. School with Kaede. Helene was also there, and Kaede put up her pretence of normality, helping the children cope with abnormality and abuse.

A few days later, Valencio was able to walk around the enclosure, but still weak, and still with cramping sometimes. The guards resumed the earlier routine, only present when there was a need. Now he spent hours sitting by a particular rock, methodically sharpening the blades of the scissors. He knew he was supposed to be safe for a month, and roamed the enclosure, as well as every room available to them, a kitchenette with a small dining setting, a small sitting room, with books, as well as a larger one. Two lots of showers and toilets.

He seldom carried weapons on himself, as he was searched at random intervals, though a tiny shiv hidden in opened seams of his shirts was never detected. But there were weapons cunningly hidden in every room, and a cache under a small bush, weapons in progress.

Twice, he pressed a sharp blade against his neck, but each time, he stopped. More than killing himself, he wanted to kill Adil.

Valencio was routinely present when there was a line-up, just leaning against the wall, with a couple of guards keeping a wary eye on him. It was in that situation that he'd come so close to killing Pervez. He was waiting for Adil, but Adil mostly only asked for either Gloria or Maliwan to be taken to his room. By the time there was just a week to go of his month off, he knew he was fully fit, though his spirit shrank when he thought of it starting up again.

Maliwan and Gloria were both occupied, and Adil didn't feel like waiting. He requested a line-up. Silently, inconspicuous, Valencio slipped his hand behind a cupboard, unsticking his scissors, and palming them. His left hand went to the opened seam in his shirt, though his shard of glass was not even two inches long. It could still open a carotid artery. He'd spent hours every day practising keeping his weapons out of sight, and was now expert. And he knew exactly where the carotid artery was, at least on himself.

Adil glanced at him, and ignored him, just strolling up and down the women, assessing. Helene was not among them, still the Favourite of Faheem, who enjoyed having someone who knew her place, and refrained from trying to murder him.

Adil paused in front of Amreeta, pulling her towards him. The beautiful Malaysian made no indication that she might not be happy to go with him. She knew better. A taunting voice spoke up from the other side of the room, to the amazed disbelief of those watching.

"You'll be disappointed, Amreeta. He's built so small he has to get a better man in to do the job for him!"

Adil was momentarily taken aback at the taunt, and turned towards the boy.

Valencio's eyes roamed up and down the tall man. "You'd think, as big as that, he'd have something to boast about, but it's really a bit pathetic!"

Adil laughed suddenly. "Big enough to leave you bleeding, and there's just a week to go now." He smiled. "A boy's much more interesting than a girl."

Valencio hadn't managed to lure him close yet, and he needed to be close. He said, derisively, "I'm not a boy any more, Adil. I'll be a man soon. Are you up to a man?" His left hand with the tiny shiv went casually to his face, and he commented, "I'm growing a beard!"

Adil was struck. "A beard?"

He went to his boy, and put a hand to his face, before laughing, and starting to say something about children's optimism. Valencio drove his knee hard up, achieving his aim beautifully. Adil yelled, and bent down, clutching his testicles. Valencio swept the scissors to his neck, but Adil was a fighter, and now knew his danger. Valencio was blocked, and the scissors dropped, but his left hand, with the tiny shiv, was not stopped, and it went straight and true, into Adil's right eye.

Adil fell, writhing on the floor, one arm over his eye, one on his testicles.

Valencio dived for the scissors lying on the floor. The job wasn't finished yet, but he was hit with a full paralysis spell. His head was turned to his enemy, and he was able to see his enemy's pain. There was no tradition of enduring pain with stoicism among the Khatabis. Injuries by magic were usually either painless, or fatal. Adil yelled, and he groaned, and he writhed on the floor.

Valencio would have smiled, if his face had not been paralysed with the rest of him.

Amani pulled the boy to the side, but he was still able to watch. There was no remorse in him, even when the healer arrived, glanced at the paralysed boy, and then told Adil to take his hand away from his eye, and inspected closely, as Adil continued to moan.

Emma broke away from the appalled onlookers, and stroked Valencio's forehead, consoling him.

"He was a bad man," she whispered. "Hilde told me."

Amani waved a wand, amending his spell, and Valencio could now move his head, and speak. He apologised, saying he should not have done it in front of her, but he didn't have any other chance.

He smiled at her. "You're a special girl, but I think you should go away with Hilde now."

Hilde took the hand of the little girl, and said, "From the sound of it, he'll lose the sight in his right eye."

Valencio smiled, "Good, but dead would have been better."

Adil snarled, "I'll be back. Leave the punishment to me." He staggered to his feet, and one of the guards helped him towards the hospital.

Valencio lay peacefully. He would be killed by the punishment this time, but no man would ever again enter his body.

His peaceful feeling gradually evaporated over the next hour. Not many people can wait for torture and death with equanimity. Kofi-Zee took him to the small sitting room, as wizards arrived for their women, finding them surly and uncooperative, though none dared to be disobedient. Faheem came to look at him once, and then Brahim.

Valencio was very aware that a weapon was concealed in this room, as well. But there was nothing to be done as he lay paralysed. He asked Amani, who waited with him, if he could be freed for a little, to go to the toilet. He was very thoroughly searched first, but then the paralysis was replaced by Filuah Kay.

Amani searched him yet again on his return, this time finding yet another shiv, hidden in the seam of his shirt sleeve.

"Where do you get these things?" he asked in exasperation.

Valencio answered casually, "That one, Botan passed to me, because I told him I was going to kill Adil."

Amani shook his head, and said dryly, "I doubt it!"

Another hour passed. More women started filtering back from the ones who used them, always escorted either by a single guard, or simply by the wizard who'd used them. It was only Valencio who warranted three guards.

Elsewhere, there was a great deal of argument. Both Faheem and Brahim said that Adil deserved what he'd received, though it was confirmed now that his right eye was ruined. Adil wanted to punish Valencio with the Spell of Pain until he died under it, standard punishment for one who attacked a wizard. Both Faheem and Brahim said that they wanted him kept alive for use. They finally agreed to take their argument to their leader, old Riza Khatabi-Vrie. But to do that, meant waiting until morning.

By now, Valencio was very frightened. He was going to be punished, terribly. He was still under _Filuah Kay,_ but couldn't seem to keep still, roaming round the room, even taking a book from the shelves. But the book was too heavy in his current state, and fell to the floor.

Rafu swooped, grabbing the shiv that fell from its pages before it could be inconspicuously palmed by the boy. He was searched yet again, picked up, and placed in a chair, told to stay there.

He lay his head back, but was now white-faced, and trembling. He didn't really want to die, he just wanted to be free, and not ever again used for sex.

There started to be a lot of visitors, wizards filtering in, mostly night guards, when they had a break in their duties. The wall of the Compound was heavily guarded night and day. Crio-magic kept away any dirt-people, but there were rival families of wizards, jealous of the Khatabi status, as first and most fearsome.

Nusa'pei allowed the visitors, and one after another, the wizards would come in and have a close look at Valencio, the dirt-boy who'd had Adil crying out on the floor. Nusa'pei permitted them to pull Valencio to his feet, and caress, both his face and his body, though he refused when one requested that he be stripped.

One asked, pointblank in front of the boy, when he was to be castrated. Nusa'pei said calmly that there was no point. He was unlikely to survive the night. Some asked to be told as soon as he was available for general use. But Nusa'pei said that the list was already very long, and it appeared that Valencio's life was to be very short.

Valencio seemed finally cowed, not even resisting when a man's hands pressed against his bottom, or explored genitals through clothing. Only when one slipped his hands down his shorts did he try to struggle away, protesting to Nusa'pei.

Nusa'pei intervened, and when the man argued, saying it would be his only chance, suggested he go to Grandmother Riza and ask that the boy be spared, as so many wanted to use him.

Valencio said, sharply, "No, I'd rather die."

The man caressed his face, and he pulled away. Nusa'pei indicated, and the man left.

Valencio looked appealingly at Nusa'pei for a moment, but then dropped his gaze to the floor again. Nusa'pei did not determine his fate now.

Finally, a message came, and Nusa'pei looked back assessingly at the boy, who was looking at him, terrified. Not until morning then, and nothing decided. A few words of Japanese, and Rafu nodded, and left the room.

"It's just a calming potion," said Nusa'pei, handing a glass to Valencio. "There's to be no decision made until morning, and I don't suppose you'll be able to sleep without it."

To the surprise of Nusa'pei, Valencio accepted the glass, and drained it. The boy put his head back in his chair, and closed his eyes, asleep immediately.

Nusa'pei picked him up, and took him to his bed, then sat on the edge, stroking pitch-black hair away from his eyes. He had beautiful eyes, expressive, soulful sometimes, though a lot of that was sheer artfulness, very long, sooty eyelashes. Had there ever been such a mismanaged affair? If only Faheem had been careful from the start, they might have had a happy boy giving pleasure to a lot of men. So Nusa'pei thought.

Riza Khatabi-Vrie listened carefully the following morning. It was not that she cared very much about a single dirt-boy, but the three who argued were principal members of her Family. Adil wore a black eye-patch, making him look more fierce than he usually did. Khatabi Fighters, and a young boy had managed to bring down three, four counting Botan. It may have been by treachery and deceit, but it was an achievement.

The powerful sleeping potion given to Valencio began to finally wear off. It was midmorning, when he slowly opened his eyes, to see an old woman looking at him. She was small, and her face seemed to be all nose. Valencio's eyes took on an expression of appeal, though he could not have said what he was asking for. He wanted mercy, yet he didn't want to live, and didn't really want to die, either. Tears welled silently. Silent tears were his greatest weapon, and he was very good at it.

Riza laughed. Nusa'pei had said the boy was full of trickery.

Riza made her decision. They would wait until he was fully awake, and then he was to be told it was the Spell of Pain until death. Adil could do it, but must stop the moment he lost consciousness. By that time, he could easily pass into death, but he could recover, as well. And she looked at Adil, and said, "If a dirt-boy can defeat a Khatabi Fighter, then maybe that wizard deserved a defeat. If the boy lives, then you are not allowed to use him ever again. You have brought this situation onto yourself, and thoroughly deserve the minor injury."

Adil inclined his head respectfully to the tiny woman, and said, "Yes, Grandmother Riza."

Riza glanced at Brahim. "If he survives the punishment, you may have him, if you still want him."

Brahim inclined his head respectfully to the tiny woman, and said, "Yes, Grandmother Riza."

Riza walked off, thinking how few of her family seemed to have any brains. She should choose the matings with a regard for that, as well as select for power. She should have kept Fuigh Zee to breed again. Her baby girl by Ahjmed seemed very bright. And Ahjmed's children so far, had nearly all been accepted as Khatabi, though too many of the boys didn't survive their teens, their liking for duelling seeming inbred. She should use Narzu-Han more often. He had brains as well as telepathy, though lacking a bit in power...

The breeding programme was Riza's obsession, and she spent a lot of her time thinking about who should be mated with whom. She'd started being more choosy as well, and there were fewer children born.

 _xxxValencio's Storyxxx_

Valencio was up and showered, though not hungry. He was kept under guard at all times. The decision was transmitted to him. It was what he'd been expecting, and he tried to console himself with the thought that at least he'd never be strapped to a Brieke-tei again.

"It's to be done by Adil, and in front of the women," said Nusa'pei.

Valencio protested, "Not in front of Emma. And Helene too. She's too young to see something like that."

Nusa'pei hesitated, and thought he could get away with amending Adil's orders to that extent. "I'll tell Helene to take Emma to visit Kaede, but at the fishpond."

The fishpond was at the far end of the enclosure, out of reach of the sound of screaming. Everyone screamed when under the Spell of Pain. It was extreme, probably the most extreme pain anyone could experience.

Valencio knew what he was facing, and this time he wasn't going to delay in the hope of killing someone else. Instead, he asked, "When?"

"As soon as Adil comes to do it. He hasn't said when."

Valencio asked, with dignity, "Then may I wait in my room, alone? Just to prepare myself?"

Nusa'pei nodded, and Valencio turned, and walked stiffly to his room. Five minutes later, he searched more frantically. It was gone, and the other one, too.

Nusa'pei opened his door, suddenly, and Valencio faced him, frantically, crying accusingly, "You should have left them. I needed them!"

Nusa'pei said, "To have another go at killing someone?"

Valencio was panicking, now terrified. There was no choice left. He would be tortured to death. Suddenly he was crying, great, shuddering sobs. Why had it happened? Why had any of it happened?

Nusa'pei waited. The boy would not be left alone. They'd have a memorial service, and his body would be taken away, solemnly, before being vanished. Dirt-people's bodies were always just vanished when they died, though it was not wise to do it in front of the others. Only Adil, Brahim and Faheem knew that it was not to be death, though death could happen.

Adil was extending his cruelty. Seventeen young woman waited in the dining room, some of them crying, or clinging to each other, some looking at the guards with hostility. There was a decision taken, a unanimous decision. Hilde said to Kofi-Zee that he might as well start fitting ankle and wrist straps, as they were going to fight all the way from now on. It was what they had done after the last cull, becoming so troublesome that the mysterious 'fevers' and subsequent deaths, ceased, though they were never sure whether they were about to cease in any case. After all, they needed some in Enclosure 2.

Adil entered the room, with far more guards than usual. Amani was on duty, as well as Kofi-Zee, though both had wanted to escape this day. They had become fond of their troublesome charge.

Valencio, lying on his bed, sighed tiredly. There was no good expecting to be stoical once the torture began, it was impossible. But maybe he could at least walk with dignity.

Nusa'pei waited, unsmiling, unspeaking, but pitying. It was just a child, after all.

Valencio asked politely, "May I go to the toilet?"

Nusa'pei nodded, and asked what spell he preferred so he wouldn't run away.

"I won't run away. I don't want Emma to see."

The toilets, too, had been searched extremely thoroughly, and Valencio had to use his fingernails, scratching very deliberately, and as deeply as he could across the number on his arm. He had a stomach ache, and did use the toilet for its designed purpose, before inspecting himself in the mirror, washing away tear stains, and then, not concealing what he was doing, scratching again across the number on his upper arm. It was bleeding, and he dabbed away the blood as Nusa'pei watched, not interfering, as he inspected, and then scraped again.

"It would be better if I still had a piece of glass," he said to Nusa'pei.

Nusa'pei said, "It would be better if you'd just accepted your fate."

Valencio shook his head. Then suddenly, unexpectedly, he smiled. "I hurt four, though Botan only a little bit. Still, I hurt four!"

Nusa'pei said, "Adil's blind in one eye, and it's permanent, we hear. You'll be remembered."

Valencio asked, "Is it time yet?"

"We'll go outside, and see."

It appeared that it was time, and Valencio walked courageously, between Nusa'pei and Amani, though there were two others close, wands drawn.

He faced Adil, as women watched. Three were on the floor, Shirley, Tasha and Amreeta, under a semi-paralyis because they'd tried to attack Adil. Other guards watched, with wands raised, ready for trouble.

Brahim and Faheem also watched, not willing to trust Adil to stop when instructed. There was no need to time the torture. It just went on until the effect was achieved.

Adil had wanted to taunt, but it was Valencio who taunted. "How's the eye, Adil? Sore, I hope. You do realise you'll have no depth perception any more. You need two eyes for that!"

Adil whipped up his wand, and Valencio screamed and fell, as the spell hit, struggling vainly against the agony. After what seemed a very long time, the screams became faint, and the struggles became weak, until he no longer moved.

"Enough, Adil," said Brahim.

Adil's eyes were slits, he was pale faced with his anger at the helpless boy.

" _Enough,_ Adil!" said Brahim, insistently, and raising his wand. "You know what Grandmother Riza said!"

Adil held it a moment longer, before reluctantly lowering his wand. He met Georgia's eyes, glittering with hatred. Maybe he'd best live in Japan where the dirt-girls might still give him a good time.

He stood, assumed a cloak of dignity, and nodded to Nusa'pei. "You can try and save him now, if you consider it worthwhile. Potions, if you like."


	7. Chapter 7

He was difficult to save, though they worked hard. Guards were there again, but the women were closest, taking it in turns to try and feed him potions, and water, but he'd turn his head away, semiconscious, not understanding that he'd survived.

It took a few days before he blinked at Veronica, sitting beside his bed, reading. He was alive, it seemed. His hand went down underneath the sheet. Even intact, it seemed. But he was so tired, and even before speaking to Veronica, he closed his eyes again. But Veronica was beaming. He'd been conscious, obviously knew where he was, and would recover. She notified Amani outside, who beamed as well.

Valencio's wristband was now black and white, but none of the women knew whose colours they denoted, as Brahim never took Favorites, and in fact, rarely used any from the enclosures, preferring the free Khatabi-Richi women. He asked Nusa'pei, when next he saw the overseer, who replied, "Brahim Khatabi."

Valencio replied, questioning, "He was one who looked at me the other night?"

Nusa'pei nodded, "Him and Faheem, and then a lot of others." He looked assessingly at the boy. His last experience of use had been horrific. He was going to be terrified. He said, "You have a week still, before use, as Zola has extended the month off, considering your illness."

But it was only two days later, that a pair of guards filed quietly to block the exit door of the dining room, and then Amani and Abensur took up a place behind him. It was lunchtime, and days early. Valencio was unsuspicious. Emma wasn't there that day, some trifling ailment, Gloria said. Hilde was with her. Valencio nodded, and said, "I'll go visit after lunch." Helene was also absent.

He put down his fork. He was still weakened, and was inactive, and eating little, though at least Zola's restrictions on what he ate, had been dropped.

Nusa'pei tapped him on the shoulder, and handed him a plastic mug. "It's a calming potion. You're to take it now, and in a few minutes we'll take you to meet Brahim."

Valencio spun around, spilling the potion, taking in the fact that his exit was blocked. He started to shake, and the colour drained from his face.

Nusa'pei was handed another plastic mug, and offered it. "Drink the potion, Valencio. It will help."

A trembling hand raised the mug, and Valencio quickly, desperately, drank the calming potion.

Nusa'pei nodded, and said, "Good boy."

After a few minutes, an artificial calm descended on him, and he went without fuss, held securely by Kofi-Zee and Amani, the ones he knew best, but with Nusa'pei behind him, with a raised wand, just in case. Just before he went out through the door into the corridor with the working bedrooms, he was searched, very carefully, very thoroughly. There was nothing, and Nusa'pei wondered if he'd finally learned his lesson.

It was one of the working bedrooms with a double bed. The Brieke-tei was nowhere in sight. In spite of the potion, Valencio was white and shaking, his naked fear undisguised.

Brahim watched him assessingly. It didn't look like the same boy who had, apparently fearlessly, faced torture and death not even a week before, even, quite deliberately, taunting the man he fully expected to kill him. Just how much abuse had this boy taken?

He said, very gently, "Hello, Valencio. My name is Brahim Khatabi-Vrie, and I want you to take your clothes off, and lie on the bed."

Valencio stared at him, in hypnotised terror, and made no move to do as he was told.

Brahim said to Nusa'pei, "Did he take the potion?"

Nusa'pei nodded, and said, "Will I help him take his clothes off, or do you prefer to do that?"

"Take his clothes off for him, then lie him on the bed, and put on a semi-paralysis only."

Valencio didn't resist, just whimpering a second when the guards left, and Brahim sat on the edge of the bed next to him. But then he bit his lip, trying to seek somewhere inside himself, for any courage that might remain.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you know," said Brahim, gently stroking his flank. "You won't even have to turn over."

Valencio wondered if it was just to be torture then.

Brahim continued to stroke, after a while, disrobing himself, and lying down next to him. He wasn't even erect. Valencio didn't think he'd ever seen a man's penis that wasn't erect, the Khatabi men routinely taking potions to ensure they were ready when required.

Brahim continued to stroke, after a while kneeling between Valencio's legs, and massaging the boy's chest and legs. Brahim's penis became stiff, and he massaged Valencio's genitals, finding him completely unresponsive. He moved over him, Valencio still lying on his back, still silent, white-faced, though his trembling had died down to a gentle quiver.

Brahim just rubbed himself on his body, until he climaxed, and then, gently, wiped the boy clean. Gently, he kissed him, and gently, he said, "We'll just lie together a little while now, and then I'll call the guards, and you can go back to your friends."

The boy was marred, and Brahim stroked where the scabs striped across the number on his arm. "Why did you do this?"

For the first time, Valencio spoke, "I didn't want to die a numbered slave."

Brahim's hand was on his penis again, and Valencio made his first unsolicited remark. "You could tell Nusa'pei not to castrate me if you would."

Brahim was surprised, "Is he likely to?"

"Inevitable from what I've heard. I've made too much trouble." The boy added bitterly, "And I haven't even had sex yet!"

Brahim continued to fondle, and said, "I'll tell him."

Valencio smiled at him, and Brahim caught his breath. He really was beautiful. But the change in expression on Brahim made Valencio cringe. He didn't want to be desired by a man.

Brahim wondered just how long this was going to take. He wanted to tame the boy, to admire him, but sodomy had never tempted him. He wondered if he could get the boy to the stage where he was willing to voluntarily submit to that. It would be a challenge, but Brahim reassured himself he was very patient, and in any case, it was not what he wanted.

He still stroked, fondling, but Valencio's body was rigid, tense, and Brahim suddenly noticed his fists were clenched. His arms were not paralysed. He could still hit. Brahim took a great deal of care, just stroking, gently, gently, not suggesting he turn over, though he would have liked to admire his back. Already there were signs that he was going to have a lean, strong build. To castrate him? To spoil the beautiful body, and maybe the spirit that had made him desired by men who would never, otherwise, have thought of taking a boy. "I will come for you tomorrow," he murmured.

Valencio stared at the ceiling, and just asked, "When?"

Brahim asked, "Will you run?"

Valencio was silent. He didn't think he could help himself running. Just because Brahim hadn't hurt him one day, didn't mean that he wouldn't the next.

Brahim said gently, "Nusa'pei will let you know."

He called the guards, and the semi-paralysis was lifted. Amani asked Valencio, routinely, "Will you need a repair spell?"

Brahim was a little shocked, and demanded, "How often has a repair spell been needed?"

Amani said, "Often!" He was not being sufficiently respectful to a senior Khatabi, but Brahim let it pass.

Valencio shook his head, reaching for his clothes, suddenly realising he hadn't been instructed to have an extra shower before use. He had a shower when he returned, though without feeling such an acute need as usual.

Hilde made herself available, but like always, nothing was said about what had occurred in the working bedroom. She was very relieved that he seemed alright. Maybe the strategy of taking him without warning had been a good one, at least the first time, and it was like the first time - the first time since he'd been injured sufficiently badly that he could have died.

Nusa'pei didn't tell Valencio when he was required the following day. Instead, Brahim alone, without guards, found him with Emma and Helene, school books spread out, and sitting next to the intervening fence, Kaede on the other side. He said, quite softly, "Valencio, come with me now."

Valencio jumped, painfully, and quickly scanned around. Where were the guards? Always there had been extra guards, ever since he was brought here.

Helene touched her hand to his arm, and said, "Hilde says no-one gets hurt very much if they're obedient."

Valencio shuddered, and then put on a smile for her. "Of course, it's best to be obedient."

Emma was watching, huge eyes apprehensive. He couldn't run or fight with little Emma watching. Pretending everything was normal, he stacked his books, and excused himself, gave a last, lost, desperate look at the sky that rent Kaede's heart, put on a cool mask, and left with the Khatabi wizard. It was early in the day, but he didn't think of simply leaving his books there. He could be hurt too badly to return, or maybe killed this time.

To his surprise, although there were guards stationed at each end of the corridor, watching him, he was not put under any spells, and was not even searched. Brahim just acted as if he thought it only natural that he be obedient. The guards would be outside the room, but Brahim merely asked him to take off his clothes and lie on the bed, the same as yesterday. And he wasn't rendered helpless by any spell. Aside from that, it was a repeat of the previous day, Brahim stroking him gently into a state of suspended distrust, and only rubbing himself on the boy until he climaxed.

Brahim continued to do it like that. Each time, he'd go alone into the enclosure, and watch as the boy quivered in indecision, ready to bolt at the slightest mistake on his part. If Emma was there, he'd come more quickly, putting up a pretence for the child. He didn't have him take an extra shower. The boy was always perfectly clean, except on one occasion when he'd been playing in the dirt, apparently ignoring the pain it caused him.

A week after Brahim started with him, Nusa'pei warned him that they'd found a weapon hidden in a book. Brahim said that he guessed they'd best search him then, before use. But still, a guard was merely stationed each end of the corridor to block an irritating flight, and Brahim walked with him alone to the bedroom, acting as if he did not expect any resistance.

Valencio relaxed quite quickly that night, as Brahim stroked. It could not be said that he was trusting, but he no longer expected imminent abuse from this man. A couple of the older women in Enclosure 2, had passed on that he had always been very gentle, though no-one had experienced him for years. After Brahim rubbed himself to climax, he continued to stroke, finally saying, "Would you like to put your shorts back on? Then I want you to lie face down, so I can massage your back."

The instant rigidity of the boy's body surprised the man. But Valencio had had clothes vanished from him with a touch of the wand once, and he was not at all sure a pair of shorts were any protection. Brahim stroked and reassured, unwilling to force, but wanting obedience. The boy lay very tense, and then, a touch white-faced again, rose and slipped on his shorts, before lying face down, as instructed.

Brahim tried to massage him into a state of relaxation, but was failing. He spoke tenderly, "You're going to have a beautiful build, you know. Even now, your shoulders are broadening." His hands wandered down his body, only stroking over the clothed buttocks, and feeling the hard muscle in his legs. The boy's fists were clenched again, Brahim noticed, but that was not uncommon, and he wondered just how close he was to fighting even this gentle experience.

Valencio was fighting himself. He wanted to bolt, but he was not being hurt, and he was far safer with one man than he was with a score. But he could not submit if Brahim wanted to put it in. He just couldn't do it.

Ten days later, when Brahim entered the enclosure in the early afternoon, he was told, "In the swimming pool with a few of the girls."

The guards usually had a rough idea when to expect Brahim, though Valencio didn't.

Brahim sat at a park bench not very close to the edge of the pool, and used a Cloaking Spell, so that they would not notice him. Then he just watched, as his boy played with Helene, Shirley and Amreeta. They had a large inflatable ball, and were laughing as they had some sort of a competition. Brahim saw a sincere grin on the face of Valencio for the first time, as he pulled himself easily out of the pool, to retrieve the ball.

But then he was seen. Valencio's grin faded, and he stared as if at a snake. Brahim was regretful. He'd enjoyed watching the play. He was also becoming smitten. The lively face Valencio had shown to the dirt-girls was a long way from the boy who lay tense beside him every day.

He took his usual pleasure with his boy, in his usual fashion, and then asked him casually, why he wore shorts in the swimming pool, when the girls did not. Valencio reddened. Brahim continued to stroke his chest, gently, repetitively, soothing. Valencio hadn't answered, but he was quite often silent when Brahim questioned.

Brahim said, "Is it because you're frightened of being embarrassed by having an erection?"

Brahim's hand went to Valencio's penis, fondling. He commented, "You never have an erection when I handle you."

Valencio laughed, "Hardly!" And then he spoke, seeking information. "Why do men want a boy when there's women around? I don't understand it."

"I didn't really understand it myself until recently, but having you... You're special, Valencio."

Valencio looked at him with a renewed distrust. Brahim's eyes went to his hands, but they were not yet in fists. Maybe it had not been such a bad mistake. He spoke gently. "I like beauty, and this is why I like to touch and stroke. Nothing else. I will never do anything to you to hurt you."

Valencio was quiet a long time, and then said, "If you want, you can just put your name down for the time you want, like everyone else. I won't run."

The women didn't like wizards wandering around when they thought they were free for a time, and Valencio had nearly been caught shaping a shard of pottery from a cup that Gloria had given him.

Brahim took it as a sign of trust, and was extremely pleased. His boy would learn to trust him, and then maybe... For the first time, Brahim thought seriously of taking the boy as the others had done.

He asked Faheem that night. Faheem replied, "He's a healthy and active young boy. There is no need for any extra internal cleaning. I don't know about older men, of course." He added, "If you ever get him to that stage, I would love to have him again."

"Even after he nearly killed you?"

Faheem smiled, "He's something special, isn't he?"

"I asked him if he was planning to kill me, but he said he thought he'd best give away that hobby."

Faheem said, "I've still got that film, the one Pervez showed me, and I said I wanted him."

"I'd like a look," but Brahim was regretful as they closely watched the big screen in the entertainment room. He was a different boy now, and he'd never seen the happy child shown in a children's movie.

Faheem admitted, "I wish I hadn't asked for a boy, now."

"Nusa'pei said he'd do his best to discourage anyone else asking for a boy. He's been far too much trouble."

"And yet he told me he's never had anyone whom so many wanted!"

"Has Ahjmed seen him?"

"I hope not!" Ahjmed had recently returned to Morocco, but was one of those who merely had a named girl taken to his room.

A few days later, Brahim felt a warm satisfaction. He had his boy naked, and prone, as he rubbed his back and shoulders, avoiding more than a casual stroke down the sides of buttocks. The boy lay relaxed, accepting his attentions. Brahim had already rubbed himself to climax on his front, as he usually did, but he was developing an erection again. Valencio must not know, and Brahim rebuked himself as his gaze continually strayed to the boy's bottom.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

A meeting of the permanent enclosure guards. Nusa'pei, Amani, Kofi-Zee, and young Abensur.

General business. Enclosure 3 was unlikely to be needed for a year or so yet, Haru preferring to take the boys through Advanced Combat and Control only when there was a sufficiently large cohort of those fifteen and over.

He addressed Abensur. "You and I will both practise the Castration Spells when we have suitable subjects. But if it's needed sooner, Zola will do it. It's supposed to be simple, but we don't want to risk making a mistake, and Quang did Damir. I've never done it."

Abensur said, "I thought you were not planning on doing that any more."

"I hope not to do it at all. Brahim tells me he says he's not planning on killing anyone, and even though we found a weapon once, we've not found anything on him for a long time. If we turn him into a eunuch, I suspect he'll become more murderous, rather than less."

"Why do you think it might become necessary then?"

"He's maturing quickly. He could make himself a nuisance with the women."

Abensur continued to question. This was to be his career, and he wanted one day to be enclosure overseer himself. He asked the experienced man, "Just exactly how would you go about it?"

Nusa'pei said, "Brahim had the right idea. Take him without warning, even asleep in bed. Just hit with a stun spell, do the job, and leave him to discover the change in the morning. There had best be extra guards the following day, though. He'll be wanting to kill!"

Kofi-Zee said, "Terrible shame if it has to be done. You'd upset a lot of the men wanting him, as well, not to mention the dirt-women."

Amani said positively, "It would spoil him, like it spoiled Damir."

Nusa'pei said, "The very first day that Valencio was with Brahim, he put in a plea for protection from it. All the same, I don't think he'd be very surprised. Kaede's book list got through without checking, and they were nearly given a book on learning Japanese, and also one on the effects of human castration, which I'll pass around as soon as I finish reading it. Afterwards, we'll decide whether to let them have it, or not. Usually the known is less frightening than the unknown."

"Brahim's doing a great job with him," said Amani. "If only he'd been the first!"

Nusa'pei nodded. "His strategy's working. He must be very gentle when he takes him."

"I haven't had to use the repair spell yet."

They went on to the next subject. "Ahjmed wants a new girl of seven or eight. I had to explain she has to be twelve these days. But we can't offer that in any case yet, as there are twenty in the enclosure now. So what I've decided is that No. 59, the child, should have a painless illness, die within a few weeks, and that will give us another place."

Abensur objected, "Little Emma!"

Nusa'pei rebuked him. "We must not become sentimental about the dirt-people. Our job is to offer a service for Khatabis, and there's no place for a dirt-girl who does no work."

"More bedrooms? Surely that wouldn't be too hard."

"It's been laid down for generations that there's to be a limit of twenty in Enclosure 1, and preferably of thirty in Enclosure 2, though that second is only a recommendation, luckily, as it sometimes causes difficulties."

Abensur still looked upset, and Nusa'pei said, "I'm sorry, but everyone knows who she is, and no-one wants the reminder."

"What if I trained her, like Brahim has done with Valencio?"

Nusa'pei was surprised, but after a brief hesitation, conceded, "If you can get her to the stage where she's used at least five times a month, whether it's yourself or anyone else, she can stay."

When Abensur told Hilde that Emma was to be used that evening, and that she should be given a potion first, she looked at him with a great deal of worry. "Just a calming potion?" she asked, wanting the reassurance. She was very afraid that Emma was to be disposed of.

Abensur said, "Just a calming potion, and I promise I'll treat her very gently. But you know she has to work."

Hilde said hesitantly, "She's too young to go into Enclosure 2..."

Abensur nodded. "A powerful stun spell could kill a child of seven, and you couldn't expect her to withstand the Spell of Pain."

Mention of the Spell of Pain made Hilde think of Valencio. What would he do when he realised his little friend was to be used?

She said, "Valencio!"

Abensur sighed. Troublesome boy. "I guess you'll have to tell him in advance, so he doesn't try and kill me. Promise him she won't be hurt."

Hilde said softly, "It might save her life, is that what you're trying to tell me?"

Abensur rose, putting on a mask of dignity. "It is not for you to question. Just make her take the potion, and we'll lock the bedrooms at seven. She may very likely run. I'll call for her at half past seven."

Hilde gave it some thought. She had a very good idea that Valencio had his weapons, though they were always so well hidden. Abensur possibly didn't realise that he might very well be attacked by Valencio.

It was mid afternoon, and she knew Valencio was with Brahim at the time. She waited in the dining room, surprised when the door opened, and Valencio didn't merely look unharmed, but made a laughing comment to Brahim, apparently a continuation of a conversation they'd been having about the taste of wine grapes.

There was no-one else in the dining-room at the time, so she talked to him there. He must not interfere, and she shared with him her strong fear that Emma would not be kept alive if she was not used.

"She's only a child!" he exclaimed in desperation.

Hilde said, softly, "Only a child."

It was apparent the child in front of her no longer considered himself a child. Having seen him face his execution with a fearless look and taunting words, she thought to himself he was right. Just thirteen, Valencio was no longer a child.

When the time came, Valencio was hiding. He could not watch as Emma was taken to be hurt. In spite of what Kaede had told him once, he was convinced that sex always hurt the recipient. But he didn't want her to be killed, either.

He wasn't present at dinner, still sitting where he'd been since Hilde had spoken to him, out of sight behind a low bush, leaning against the external fence. Every now and then, the fence would give him pain, as if he'd been climbing it. He thought it appropriate, and didn't shift his position.

There were often men strolling around outside the enclosure, but a lot fewer than there had been for a while, when he'd been entertaining them with 'Valencio's run.' One-legged Abimael knew where he was. He'd heard him crying.

The gardener knew him, and had even obliged when Valencio requested a low bush in a particular place. Abimael thought it quite amusing to see the guards trying to find the boy. From outside the fence, he'd seen him pass silently only a few feet behind Amani once, as he doubled back toward the bedrooms. He'd heard later that he'd been punished more severely than usual that day. It seemed he thought a half hour's postponement, worth the pain. But Abimael wondered what he was hiding from today.

Valencio had been in his hiding place three hours, before he heard the sound of running footsteps, and frantic crying. He stood, and Emma came to him, gasping. The guards were a long way back. He sat down again, and said she could hide with him, if she liked.

That's how Abensur found them, the two children, Valencio's arm protectively around the little girl. There were three other guards around, as well. Valencio was dangerous and unpredictable, and they hadn't known where he was. Abensur seemed to think he'd be in no danger, but Rafu and Thuli thought he was being naive.

Abensur spoke softly to Emma. She had to work. All the dirt-people had to work, The word 'dirt-people' was in Arabic, but it wasn't hard to work out the English translation.

The child stared at him, shaking with terror, Valencio's right arm around her.

Abensur finally said, "Emma, I'm going to put you under a calming spell now, so you won't be frightened."

Valencio whispered in her ear, and Emma shuddered, but stayed still. He had a blade in his left hand. Abensur had better not kill or injure her. Abensur raised his wand, and Emma closed her eyes, but afterwards, still shook, and then started to whimper again, terrified.

Abensur sat down with the two children, three guards hovering, watching closely, almost expecting the boy to leap into action. "It hasn't worked very well, has it, Emma?" Abensur said. "You're very frightened." He sighed. "It won't be like last time, you know. There will only be just me, and I'll be very, very gentle, I promise."

Just a month before, Valencio might have attacked anyway, at that point, but he'd finally learned that it really was possible for a man to be gentle.

Abensur still looked only at the girl, ignoring the one who held her. "Waiting isn't helping, is it? And it won't make it easier if you struggle. So what I'll do is put you under the Snail Spell."

Valencio said to Emma gently, "It's alright. Just the Snail Spell. Means you can only move very slowly. Nothing to worry about."

The wizards surrounding the pair were surprised. Cooperation from Valencio?

Abensur raised his wand, and again Emma closed her eyes, and then whimpered again, as she found that she could no longer move quickly. Abensur stood, reached forward, and took Emma from Valencio.

With a swift movement, Valencio rose to his feet, and threatened, "She'd best be alright when you bring her back!"

Thuli raised his wand, but hesitated. Emma was being carried by Abensur, but was looking back at her friend. Valencio bowed his head, and dropped again to the ground, thrusting his weapon under some loosened dirt, not betraying how it hurt to touch the disturbed ground.

Thuli took no chances, doing a full paralysis before searching him very thoroughly, and then glancing at the ground where he'd been. It only hurt Medj, not Ani, to touch the ground.

Valencio was lucky, and the blade was not discovered. Thuli took off the spell, and suggested that he wait in the dining room and Emma would probably be back in about an hour.

The guards left, even now taking care not to turn their backs on the boy. Valencio retrieved his blade, but only put it back in a secure hiding place, and replaced it with a tiny blade that could go into a seam in the leg of his shorts.

Both Hilde and Valencio waited for Emma. She ran to Valencio, crying hysterical tears.

"Did he hurt you?" Valencio asked, when her sobs subsided.

She shook her head, finally, and said that it was just that she'd been so frightened. Valencio knew about being frightened, and looked back where Abensur waited. Thuli and Rafu both had their wands drawn, but Valencio nodded to Abensur, and said, "Alright."

Abensur raised an eyebrow, but there was no good punishing Valencio for insolence, when he'd disregarded very severe punishment for attempted murder.

Hilde said to Emma, "Do you want a shower before bed?"

Emma nodded, and said, "Valencio will help me."

But Hilde went with the pair, very relieved that Emma appeared unhurt, and Valencio appeared accepting.

Back in the dining room, Abensur remarked to Thuli, "It's lucky for me she didn't tell him she was hurt, I suspect."

"Did you hurt her?"

"She's too little. I couldn't help hurting a bit."

Thuli assured him, "He was searched as soon as he came in, and the room, too, and he hasn't been in since that search."

"Anything found?"

"Nothing."

Abensur grinned. "It wouldn't be the first time he's managed to pull a weapon out of thin air!"

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Valencio was easy with Brahim. It was routine, nearly always mid-afternoon. After six weeks, Brahim had still only caressed, and rubbed himself on his body, which he didn't like much, but did no harm.

Brahim would finish by massaging his back, often commenting on the pure beauty of the unblemished body. How was he going to go about it? One day, the boy would notice how quick he was to pull on his robe afterwards, even though he'd already climaxed once. If he took the potion the men usually used, he'd be gone. He would not be able to stop himself attempting to rape the boy. Would he still resist? He asked him, as if it was a hypothetical question.

But he received a veiled look of instantly renewed distrust, and Valencio said, "I hate it too much. I will never submit to that by choice."

"Even if you love someone?"

Valencio was rigid now, "I can only imagine loving a woman. I cannot imagine loving a man."

When he returned to the enclosure, Valencio didn't go to have a shower, or go to his room, instead he ran around and around the perimeter track worn by the feet of hundreds of unhappy captives over the years. It was going to start again, just when he thought he was safe.

Emma found him, and waited until she was noticed. The little girl said, "Abensur's coming for me again tonight." She smiled at her big friend. "It's been two weeks, and I don't like it, but he's very, very gentle, and I don't want you to worry about me any more."

He hugged her, and said he was glad, and didn't share his conviction that when wizards were gentle, it was only a temporary pretence.

Nusa'pei was very surprised when Brahim asked to see the Brieke-tei, but obliged. "It means he can't move at all, cannot do anything to help himself. With Valencio, that has always been the signal for him to give up the fight for a bit, which can make it easier for an unwilling boy."

He shot a questioning glance at Brahim, "But I thought he was cooperating with you? Why would you want to do it like this?"

Brahim said distantly, "It's not your concern what I do with the boy."

Nusa'pei inclined his head to Khatabi. "I would only remind, you, with all respect, that the last time he was on the Brieke-tei, he was nearly killed. He is so much improved since you've been dealing with him."

To Nusa'pei's relief, Brahim agreed, "It would be a shame to see him so terrified again, and I certainly have no intention of abusing him."

Brahim continued to use Valencio every day for the next week, in the established pattern. There was a difference. Now Valencio carried one of his tiny shivs, and now, when he was instructed to turn on his front, he lay rigid. Brahim's 'hypothetical' question to the boy had undone weeks of careful, patient work. Valencio was no longer 'tamed.'

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Ahjmed, one evening, requested a line-up.

"Straightaway?" asked Nusa'pei.

"Shortly."

He had warning, and a quick word had Abensur take Emma to a working bedroom, so she wasn't available for a line-up. As a Favourite, there was no need for Valencio to line up either, but he was nearly always there. Nusa'pei hissed to Kofi-Zee who hurried outside, hailed Helene, and said to find Valencio and warn him he had to keep right away from the dining-room for the whole evening. She had to tell him that Ahjmed should not see him.

"Ahjmed?" questioned the girl.

"Just tell him!" said Kofi-Zee. "He'll understand."

Valencio understood. So Nusa'pei, too, thought Brahim's infatuation would not last. He knew of Ahjmed. He liked to rape little girls, and they were hardly ever put in the enclosure until afterwards, so they had no warning. And he was cruel, so that even the experienced ones were sometimes hurt by him. What would Ahjmed do to him if he had the chance?

Valencio didn't go near the dining room, and stayed away in the evenings until word filtered down to the enclosures that several of the Khatabis, including Ahjmed, had left Morocco.

Valencio was still less relaxed with Brahim than he'd been, though a fortnight had passed without anything further to make him afraid. Brahim broke the pattern, and when Valencio checked the lists, he saw that Brahim wanted him at ten o'clock - in the evening for a change.

Valencio showered, put on clean clothes, and waited. He was jumpy, as Hilde noted.

The guards noted it as well, and surrounded him, wands raised, in order to search him.

Haru was present to choose a girl, and watched in surprise. Haru Khatabi, the teacher, was a loner, not privy to a lot of the gossip that went on. He'd never seen a dirt-person being treated with such wariness.

They felt along seams, as Valencio just stood still and waited. There were a couple of pens in his breast pocket, which were confiscated.

Valencio said casually, "Sorry. I didn't realise you were frightened of pens!"

Botan said, "You can pick them up when you return."

Kofi-Zee said, "Valencio, stay still," and said to Botan, "I'll watch him, if you search the room."

Valencio shrugged, and leaned against the wall. The shiv was still between his fingers, and all he needed was attention off him for a moment, in order to restore it to its place in a seam of his shirt. He was an expert these days.

Women were assembling in response to the bell that signalled a line-up. Valencio caught Gloria's eye, and then scratched his nose.

Gloria said boldly, "It's Haru! Who wants a five-minute job?"

Kofi-Zee looked at Haru's annoyance, as Maliwan laughed. He concealed his own amusement. He may not have been one of the powerful wizards feared by all the families of Morocco, but Haru was still Khatabi. By the time Kofi-Zee looked back at Valencio, the shiv was back in a seam, and Valencio's hands were innocently empty.

Brahim arrived, talking casually to the guards. He looked at his boy, seeing, to his surprise, that he was looking as if he might bolt. He said, soothingly, "Come on, Valencio. No need to look like that. You know I treat you well."

Valencio smiled falsely, and said, "Of course you treat me well," but he had to force himself to walk towards him.

Kofi-Zee had his eyes narrowed, and in addition to the guards who took up station at the ends of the corridors, he walked casually with Brahim and Valencio, chatting in a relaxed fashion, about something the boy didn't take in.

Brahim himself didn't realise he was going to do anything unusual. He stroked, and he spoke gently as he always did.

After a while, Valencio relaxed. What was he worried about? This was Brahim, who may not have much genuine feeling for him, but had never hurt him. After a long back massage, Valencio was feeling relaxed, almost sleepy.

"Turn on to your side, Valencio," said the gentle voice. "I want to just hold you for a while."

Valencio turned on his side, and Brahim fitted his body around his back, putting a loving arm around him. Brahim kissed a little, and kept his painfully erect penis away from touching the boy.

It was late, and Valencio would normally have been in his own bed by this time. He thought Brahim was finished with him, and just wanted to be affectionate. He dozed. After a while, Brahim moved very gently away from the boy, and looked in the drawers, finding the lubricant. There were no other items, but he wouldn't hurt the boy as long as he was gentle.

Valencio still dozed. Brahim's hands outlined his body, returning and caressing, and parting buttocks. Valencio was abruptly wide awake, as a cold cream was smeared into and around his anus. He leapt out of bed, and backed himself up against a wall, staring at Brahim in horror. "Please don't," he whispered. But he saw that Brahim was fully erect, and there was a different look about him.

Brahim laughed gently, "You're over-reacting. You know I wouldn't hurt you."

Valencio raised his fists. "No!"

Brahim told himself he had no intention of forcing him. He wouldn't paralyse, or put him under the Snail Spell, and he wouldn't have him strapped down. Instead he sat himself down on the edge of the bed, and said, gently, that Valencio should want to please him. Just a little few minutes that wouldn't hurt, because he'd be so gentle. And he said, softly, "You want to stay a Favourite, don't you? You wouldn't want Ahjmed, or maybe just Botan one night, and a different one each night, maybe a lot more than one."

Valencio said, "Nusa'pei said only one a night." His voice quavered. He didn't want Botan, and he might not survive Ahjmed. Wasn't it better to have this one man who would be gentle, probably? A whimper escaped him, as he knew what he was going to do. Still staring, tears beginning. Genuine tears, not false tears, though sometimes his acting tears had been more genuine that he would have been willing to admit.

Brahim waited. Valencio returned to him, turned on his side, and drew up his legs.

Brahim's breathing became uneven. He was a gentle man when he had sex. He used a lot of lubricant, but he had to push hard before he was inside the beautiful body. It was so tight, like a ring around him. And it was his beautiful boy, who lay there willingly for him to make love with him.

Brahim took a deep breath afterward. So good. He'd take him to Japan with him, though it was so rarely done. But there was an Enclosure 1 there, too, and his boy could stay his Favourite, maybe for many years, to the envy of all those others. Brahim slept peacefully.

Valencio was crying, but silently. He didn't want Brahim to hear. Brahim slept on. It appeared that he might be here all night. After a long time, Valencio made up his mind. He couldn't live as a sex slave. His shame at having submitted willingly was overwhelming. He washed himself a little, in the adjoining bathroom, dressed, and pressed the button for the guards, though it was not the prerogative of a dirt-person to decide when the usage was over.

There were two guards waiting outside the door. Valencio was not trusted, and they kept a very close watch on him. It was Botan and Thuli. Both Amani and Kofi-Zee were off duty. Even after all this time, Nusa'pei tried to assign one of those familiar ones close whenever the boy was handled. They knocked, and waited for Brahim to open the door.

Valencio waited. He couldn't open the door. It was always locked with magic. Thuli knocked again, hesitantly, then suddenly very alert, opened the door. Brahim still slept.

Botan raised his wand threateningly at Valencio, while Thuli shook the shoulder of Brahim. Brahim woke with a start.

Thuli was relieved. "You're alright then."

Brahim said, surprised, "Of course I'm alright!"

He smiled at Valencio. "Did you want to go back now?"

Valencio said politely, "Yes, please."

Brahim still felt happily contented, and once dressed, put a loving arm around his boy. "I'll take him back," he said to the guards.

The two Khatabi-Richi inclined their heads, but followed closely, and they both had their wands out. There was something in the boy's behaviour...

In the dining room, Hilde still waited, though it was the early hours of the morning. She was worried about Valencio. But he appeared perfectly composed when he was returned.

Brahim still had a loving arm around him. He pulled the boy to face him, and touched under his chin, so that Valencio looked up. He said softly, "You made me very happy tonight, Valencio. You will be my Favourite a very long time."

Valencio answered in an odd, remote voice, "You were the best of them."

Brahim bent, and kissed him on the lips, stroked his face, and walked off, whistling.

Hilde said, "Are you alright, Valencio?"

He looked at her, and said, in that same remote voice, "I made him very happy. I am a well behaved sex slave." He turned and walked away, leaving Hilde very troubled.

She was sitting with a hot cup of coffee in a plastic cup, brought to her by one of the guards. She finished it, frowning, tossed the cup into the bin, and thought she might just make another check. He'd be in the showers.

Valencio was not in the showers. He was at the far end of the enclosure, with his biggest, sharpest shiv, and was methodically slicing the skin off his arm. The number had to go first. Perhaps only one who had already undergone great pain could have persevered. But by the time he was finished, the number was removed, along with the skin, and quite a lot of flesh.

The enclosure became suddenly a lot brighter, and an alarm rang. Valencio noticed neither of those unusual phenomena. He located the pulse of his carotid artery, and pressed hard, firmly, without hesitation. Blood fountained. He lay down on his side. It was time to die.

Botan pounded up to him, brought by Hilde. He swore, waved his wand, and the strongly spurting blood flow ceased. He smiled at the boy. "Not yet, boy. I've only had you once," and he grabbed a handful of bottom, and squeezed.

Valencio looked at the blurred and distant image, not quite taking it in.

Botan said, "Do you hear me boy? I'll be having you soon now. The Khatabis are leaving, and Khatabi-Richi get their turn."

Botan was not very bright. He kneaded the bottom he expected to be in without too much delay. Valencio slashed, opening a wicked cut right across Botan's face. Botan stood, furious, and kicked the boy in the side, and again.

Thuli panted up, followed closely by Nusa'pei who'd been roused from his bed. Botan went to kick again, and was brought down by a stun spell. Nusa'pei glanced at the unconscious man, and knelt beside the semiconscious boy.

"Be careful," Hilde cautioned. "He has his weapon in his hand."

Nusa'pei started, and quickly opened the tightly gripping fingers of his left hand, and removed the bloodied piece of glass, almost four inches long.

It was no good punishing the boy for attacking a wizard. He was near death in any case. Nusa'pei reported Botan's transgression to Fahad, in charge of the guards and the fighters. Khatabi-Richi did not have the freedom to damage a slave. Botan's role in saving the slave's life was disregarded. It was a strange thing, but the more Valencio fought, the more he was desired. Fahad was one of those on the list to use the boy. Botan was sentenced to a whipping, but also he was denied the services of a healer and forbidden to use magic or magical lotions to heal the cut across his face. He would bear a deep scar.

The Disciplinarian thought of the boy as a gazelle, full of grace. He'd watched several evenings as he dodged spells that he could not see, and had the guards cursing their exasperation. The Disciplinarian applied the whip with a little extra force, and Botan was laid up for a few days.

Valencio was very weak, and refusing to eat, or take blood-replenishing potions. Brahim came to see him, as he lay white-faced again in his bed. The boy had told him he was the best of them, accepted his kiss, and then had made a determined effort to kill himself, seconds away from succeeding. There had been no mistake, Valencio had severed his own carotid artery. Brahim was remorseful, and promised his beautiful boy that he'd never, ever do it again.

Valencio's right wrist cuff was still black and white, to the regret of a large number of the male staff of the Compound, most of whom were packing to leave. The Khatabi women and children were already gone, except for one who used a wheelchair. Bouchra never left the Compound, and was not allowed a wand. She was part of Riza's breeding programme, and was pregnant by Ahjmed.

The dirt-people would stay, and although there were no students, Haru also planned to stay. He really couldn't be bothered moving, and the cholera epidemic never affected the ones in the Compound, though the residents of the nearby city of Elbarada were dying in their thousands. The Compound still needed to be well guarded, and the kitchens, laundry, and some other functions needed to be covered. But magic drastically reduced a normal workload. There was no need for large numbers to stay.

The healer would stay. They needed a healer. But the manager was gone, an assistant taking over. The population of the Compound was very much reduced, even before Emma made Valencio promise he'd never, ever do it again, and new, pale flesh of right upper arm, was re-imprinted with No. 143.

Botan would be staying. It wouldn't be long now. Brahim had left, and the ruling was that an absence of more than a month meant that a Favourite was no longer a Favourite.


	8. Chapter 8

_Just a note: The man once known as Harry Potter is now 'The Great Wizard,' his name, 'Bellamy'_

Helene had been a Favourite of Faheem, Didi of Hicham, though Hicham only seemed to visit from time to time, and Valencio had never seen him. But now the girls' coloured wrist cuffs were removed, and they were on general duties. Valencio watched, shivering, as they were claimed by one man after another, each night. They were no more good-looking than any of the others, but they'd been the forbidden property of a Khatabi, just as he was, and now the Khatabi-Richi wanted them. They all looked at the notorious boy whenever they had the chance. Valencio stopped appearing in the dining room after dinner.

He'd been told that he was to remain the Favourite of Brahim, but he suspected that would not last long. These periodic epidemics and the abandonment of the Compound by Khatabis usually lasted at least a year, Kaede said.

He felt a little better when Brahim returned to Morocco, with Faheem. He was wanted for use that evening. Nusa'pei had called him and told him, as he hadn't been checking the lists. Nusa'pei said, "I suggest strongly that you behave."

The boy was pale, and looked frightened, but only nodded. He was not going to submit again as he had the last time, but hadn't Brahim apologised? But he was a wizard, and you could not trust a wizard.

Brahim and Faheem came in together. Nusa'pei was watching, and held up a hand. If they were both to use him, especially Faheem, then Valencio had best not have a weapon on him. Again, he was searched very thoroughly. Not his private parts, Valencio didn't have any private parts, all of him available for use.

Hilde watched with worry as he went off with the men. She'd never had to worry about any of her chicks like she had to worry about Valencio. Even Emma was more settled, used five or six times a month by Abensur, and occasionally by a friend of his. She was still a timid, silent child, talking more to Valencio than she ever did to anyone else.

But Hilde was also available for use, and now Botan spoke commandingly, and she followed him out the door to the working bedroom. Botan was always rough, always hurt as much as he could, but Khatabi-Richi were not allowed to damage, and could be punished if they did. Botan did no damage, though she felt unpleasantly bruised inside. She showered quickly, and returned to the dining room. He'd seriously tried to kill himself the last time. No-one else had ever done that.

Meantime, Brahim was trying to reassure his silent, tight-lipped boy. He had his arm around his shoulders as they walked towards the end bedroom. Valencio was becoming more and more tense. That was the one they always used when they were going to use the Brieke-tei. He had his blade, but Faheem didn't seem so bad now, and he didn't really want to hurt Brahim, either.

Nusa'pei indicated a half open door, and Brahim squeezed his shoulder. Obediently, Valencio entered. It was not the end bedroom, and there was no Brieke-tei. "Take off your clothes now, Valencio."

Kofi-Zee and Nusa'pei were still with them. What were they going to do to him now? Well, why shouldn't he ask? He asked, and his voice quavered, the fear genuine, though he usually tried to hide it.

Nusa'pei said, in a matter-of-fact voice, "You're to be restrained on the bed, but lying on your back. You can't be trusted not to try and attack, and that's why we're here."

Valencio turned a look of frank appeal to Brahim, who said, "Just the same as usual. No-one will hurt you, and no-one will do what you hate."

Valencio was not trusting. He smiled an open smile of trust at Brahim, his big friend, took off his clothes, and lay on the bed. But he shuddered as Nusa'pei, without a sign of his relief, clipped the straps on the bed to the rings on ankle and wrist cuffs. He could no longer reach his shiv, tucked in a seam of his shorts. A thought occurred to him, and he whipped around and stared at Nusa'pei, and this time his voice was an undisguised whimper.

Nusa'pei was momentarily confused, but then said, "Not that, boy. I have no intention of castrating you." At least, not for the time being.

Valencio sighed with relief. And anyway, Brahim was not like Ahjmed, who held a boy's scrotum in his hand, as the testicles were vanished with a spell. If Nusa'pei did it, he probably wouldn't even know until afterwards. He subsided, lying on his back, and staring at the ceiling. Nusa'pei glanced questioningly at Brahim, and Brahim said, "Thank you."

Nusa'pei inclined his head, and he and Kofi-Zee left the room. Faheem sat on the bed beside him, and stroked.

"You're growing up," he said tenderly. He reached forward, and stroked a cheek. "You're far too thin."

The boy looked at him through lowered eyelashes. Faheem wondered what he was thinking. Brahim reassured again. No-one was going to hurt him.

No-one hurt him. The front of his body was gently explored, genitals fondled, and Faheem smiled at his friend, Brahim, and remarked again that the boy was growing up.

Brahim asked gently, "Have you had sex yet, Valencio?"

Valencio said stiffly, "I would be shamed to hurt someone like that!"

Brahim laughed tenderly. "It doesn't hurt a woman, you know. There are a lot of free women servants who come voluntarily to meet a man for sex."

Valencio was beginning to relax, and frowned in confusion. "Do they really sometimes like it?"

"Don't you think the Enclosure women enjoy it?"

Valencio bit his lip. No, he didn't think they enjoyed it, though maybe they didn't hate it quite as much as he did.

Faheem was caressing, looking for a response from the boy, as Brahim told him about sex between a man and a woman. Valencio was listening, though he only looked at the ceiling. Suddenly, he spoke. "If one would let me, I might get into trouble, and her, too."

Brahim suggested, "Maybe you should ask Nusa'pei if you're allowed."

Faheem felt a response finally under his caressing fingers, but it died away, as Valencio concluded that even asking might not exactly get him into trouble, but that he might wake up one morning with a shortened penis, and no balls. He sighed, and wondered when the men would finish with him.

It appeared that Valencio was not about to do any more talking, and Brahim moved over him, talking gently. Valencio's legs were drawn wide, restrained by the ankle cuffs.

"This is how you do it with a woman, Valencio. You kneel between her legs, and caress gently." He caressed gently. "When she's excited, you can feel her becoming a little more open, and she'll start glistening wet."

Valencio was staring at him, hypnotised, and his own penis was stiffening.

Brahim continued, speaking softly, gently, his voice a little husky. Faheem was still wearing his robe, but it was quite obvious that he was becoming very excited as well.

"You have to be tender, gentle. Even with a woman, if you are rough, and quick, it can hurt her. Some men are very big, and they have to take special care."

That mention reduced Valencio's excitement, as he remembered that monstrosity that had so damaged him.

Brahim continued to talk, now rubbing his penis on the boy's thigh, bumping the stiff penis of the boy. "They love it, you see, if you do it right. When a man enters a woman sometimes, she can be wanting him so much, she nearly screams with the joy of it."

The joy, not the pain? Could it really be so good?

Faheem spoke quickly in Japanese, but the word Brieke-tei was included, and not missed by Valencio. He said, frightened, almost breathless, "No!" But then he tried a different tactic. He'd seldom gained any mercy by asking.

Valencio looked directly at Faheem, as Brahim still lay over him. In a cold, deadly voice, he said, "If you ever have sex with me again, on the Brieke-tei, or any other way, I will kill you. And I will make no mistakes a second time!"

Faheem stared at the dark eyes of the boy, now narrowed, as Valencio tried to project authority. He was lying supine, naked, restrained, but Faheem's hand went to his neck, where a blade had plunged in, and he said, sincerely, "I will never have sex with you like that again."

His excitement had gone, as had Valencio's.

Only Brahim laughed, and caressed the boy's face. "You would have made a formidable wizard!"

It seemed he still had Brahim's favour, so he'd best not divulge that his favourite daydream was that of wiping out the whole dammed species of Wizardkind. Brahim rubbed harder, now panting, and finally climaxed, semen spurting over the boy's abdomen, and dripping onto his thigh, as he was accustomed to.

Brahim smiled, and lay down beside him, kissing him, and stroking him. "You are still my Favourite. I'll come every few weeks, and you'll wear the wristband a long time."

Valencio smiled at him, quite sincerely. "I prefer to be your Favourite than anyone else's."

Brahim was flattered, not thinking of just what the boy had to compare him with.

Nusa'pei was waiting outside, alert for trouble. Never had he had so much trouble with a prisoner, and never had he had such a long list of people wanting access as soon as possible. Part of the pay of both permanent and rostered Enclosure Guards was influenced by the numbers of usages of prisoners. It wasn't just the fairly minor matter of money. Rewards came with praise, and appreciation for the job they did. It was in their interests to have the prisoners popular, whether it was because they were willing and cooperative, or because they were special in some other way. And whoever owned Valencio, he'd mostly been used every day, not now and then, as Didi, for instance, had been used. Having Valencio working, was profitable.

But Brahim seemed happy when he emerged with Valencio, even if Faheem didn't, asking for a girl, any girl, instantly.

"Hilde?"

Faheem nodded. Hilde would do. Hilde was astonished at his urgency, but did just as he wanted, and then waited a half hour, as he traced breasts, and then commanded her to turn on her side. Hilde squeezed her eyes shut with pain as he entered, the use of lubricant alone not enough to make it painless. No wonder the boy hated it. This now, and she'd already suffered Botan, whom they all loathed. Wonderful to see Botan so savagely scarred.

Afterwards, Faheem caressed her, as she still lay on her side. But the curving body of the adult woman was not that of the boy he wanted. He sighed, and said she could dress now. He escorted her back to the enclosure, where Nusa'pei showed him the tiny shiv that had been found on the boy. Faheem held out his hand for it. He touched the blade, feeling its sharpness.

"He must have had it all along," said Nusa'pei, "Though you saw us search him."

"He told me he'd kill me if I ever had him again, that he wouldn't make a mistake a second time."

Nusa'pei took note. When the time came for him to be used like that again, he could not be given the slightest chance of fighting, even if he appeared totally willing. Nusa'pei knew the boy. He was cunning, treacherous, but he was courageous as well. He said, "We didn't punish him. It never makes any difference, and after all, you did survive the encounter." 

_xx Valencio's Story xx_

Brahim had been bound to Valencio more by his involuntary reaction to his sex talk than he could have been by anything else, and stayed with him several days, though Faheem left straightaway. Valencio was not restrained the next time he was with Brahim, and behaved himself, as Brahim coaxed him into erection with fondling and sex talk, sex talk of the act that occurred between a man and a woman. Valencio was very firmly attracted to women, not men.

There was an urgent message from Japan. Brahim was needed as one of their most powerful Fighters, and it was requested that as many remaining guards as possible also leave for Japan. A rival family, the Saito Family, had become too insolent, and had to be punished. Brahim, plus twelve Khatabi-Richi, including Botan, went to help punish.

Brahim, who was so gentle in bed, was a fierce and a cruel fighter. He was an expert at using 'the serious curses.' By the time the two weeks of fighting were over, Brahim had killed or crippled scores of fighting wizards, but was himself suffering under the Semnor Curse. The Semnor Curse was not difficult to perform, but was often very difficult to undo. The healer failed, Grandmother Riza failed.

Brahim thought of his boy, in Morocco, but caressed his own face, covered in an irritated red rash, punctuated by warts, pimples, boils, and frank abscesses. Valencio wouldn't like seeing him like this. His mind went to the famed English wizard who made a living breaking the 'unbreakable' curses, or so he'd heard. His name was Bellamy, he thought, but they called him 'the great wizard.' He'd go to England, get himself cured, and be back in time to renew Valencio's status as his Favourite.

 _xx Valencio's Story xx_

It was the regular meeting of the Enclosure guards. The usual four, with the addition of Najam, returned from Japan with injuries to the legs, and no longer fit enough for regular duties. He'd been reassigned as a permanent enclosure guard, and was now a part of the meetings. It was very quiet these days, with far fewer men wanting the services of the women, and no-one needing those in Enclosure 2.

There was little business, just the eternal problem of Valencio.

"Don't bother punishing," Nusa'pei said. "It's never done the slightest good. Just remember that he's dangerous and unpredictable, and we still haven't succeeded in depriving him of his weapons, even if we so seldom see one."

Najam said, "Just a few days, and if Brahim doesn't come back, he's for general use. There'll be a wage increase."

Amani glanced at him. There would only be a wage increase if the boy didn't hurt himself again, or if no-one else hurt him.

Nusa'pei said, "I've put some thought into it. It seems that Brahim's too busy chasing the mythical great wizard to worry about him, so he'll be available in five days. This time, it's only Khatabi-Richi, and I'm going to exercise my prerogative as overseer, and insist on being present whenever he's used, whether they like it or not."

Abensur said, "I didn't know you had that prerogative."

Nusa'pei said briefly, "I do, now!"

"If he runs?"

Amani put in, "I think we should let him run. I think it makes him feel better about being used, even if it's a nuisance to us."

Kofi-Zee added, with a rueful grin, "It helps keep us fit, the devilish boy, like he told me once."

"People like to watch, even barrack him on, and then they want to use him."

Nusa'pei said, "We'll close off the bedrooms, and the rooms not needed, as we did before."

"I'm surprised none of the women ever complained about that. It must be a nuisance for them."

Nusa'pei continued. "I want none of the permanent enclosure guards to use him. I think it might destroy him entirely, if those close to him did to him what he hates. There's also the fact that working in the enclosure, we'd be too vulnerable. He would probably, at some stage, succeed in killing someone."

"The rostered ones?"

"They'll have orders to keep away as much as possible, but virtually all the Fighters do their stint here, and I cannot forbid three quarters of the male population from exercising their rights."

"What if he does succeed in killing someone?"

"He's a dangerous animal that we've chosen to cage. From now on, if someone allows himself to be hurt or killed by him, it's just too bad."

Najam said regretfully, "I was hoping to use him."

Kofi-Zee said, "You didn't see the way he looked at you when you first appeared. He bears a grudge, and if I were you, I wouldn't dream of further rousing his enmity. And don't turn your back!"

Najam said, surprised, "I didn't think he even remembered me!"

"He remembers! Just because he doesn't show something, doesn't mean he doesn't feel it."

Najam already knew the story of Faheem, with a hole in his neck, inflicted by the boy he thought was so sweet and loving. Maybe he'd best give up the notion, though it was a shame.

"Line-ups?"

"There will be no need for him to line up. I'm only allowing one a night, and he's booked out for a long time, even with so many absent. I just have to put them in order of priority. So there's no need to chase him in order to make him line up."

"He never goes near the dining-room any more. There's a lot wanting a closer look at him."

"I'll give that some thought."

Valencio was very aware that he'd soon be for general use. The women put up with it, but he wasn't at all sure that he could. Abimael was in the enclosure every morning, tending to the swimming pool, and ensuring that the lawns and gardens were immaculate. Valencio asked him if he could talk to him.

Abimael said, surprised, "Of course!"

Valencio glanced at the guards, and said, with an entirely inappropriate arrogance in his stance, that he wasn't planning on hurting a one legged man.

Abimael smiled, and said to Amani and Najam that they could keep an eye on the boy from a distance, surely. They moved back, but both still had their wands out.

Abimael said, "Well, Valencio?"

"I thought I might ask for your help in providing entertainment for my fans. I want a passage through a couple of bushes, but I want them screened, so it's not obvious they're boltholes."

Abimael laughed. "You want me to help you make difficulties for your guards."

Valencio smiled, "That's right!"

Abimael scratched his head. The gall of the boy! "Which bushes?"

Valencio didn't point, just described, and Abimael took note. "We'll just stroll over and you can tell me which direction you want them to run?"

"You'll do it?"

"I'll do it!"

The guards glanced at each other, and followed the boy, as he reported to Kaede, and apologised for being late. Abimael took the opportunity, and did exactly as the boy wanted, even making the heavy trunk of a bush deviate to the side, before using his wand to make the foliage thicken at each end.

At lunch time, a book was dropped in front of Valencio. Nusa'pei said, "I have no intention of doing it, but you wanted the book, and you may have it."

Valencio glanced at the title, and put it face down on the table. But he'd paled, and Nusa'pei knew he'd comprehended the not so subtle warning.

Valencio asked Emma how she was liking the book she was reading. The child said, "It's a bit hard for me, but I like it a lot."

"I'll read it for you if you like," said Valencio. "Not now, as I'm a bit busy this afternoon, but bring it to dinner, and I'll read it afterwards in the sitting room, so there's not too far for you to go if there's a line-up."

Emma smiled, and launched into a description of the book about Australian wild horses. Books about wild horses were popular amongst the women, especially the teenagers. Horses galloping free seemed so far removed from the close confines of a prison enclosure.

There was not a lot of information in the book about the effects of male castration done for non-medical reasons, but there was enough to know that the later the better. Most of the book was taken up with discussions of chemical castration for treatment of various cancers, and how different drugs could reduce the effects. Would the tacit threat make Valencio try and behave?

He thought about it for barely a minute before concluding that he couldn't _not_ run. There was no way he could face that sort of usage again without a fight. He took the book with him to a particular hiding place, carefully carved a hole in the middle of the most boring passage about prostate cancer, placed his shiv in it, and went to where a tree oozed sticky sap, and used it as glue to stick pages over it. Maybe when they searched, they'd leave the book alone, maybe even feel guilty, and not quite look at it, the same as Emma was not quite looked at. He'd put it right next to his bed, in plain sight.

That evening at dinner, Valencio sat next to little Emma, and she told him about her book. Wild horses, but sometimes stockmen try and catch them, and then there would be lassos, but the horses always won, she thought.

Shirley, on the other side of Valencio, leaned over in front of him, toward Emma, and said to her, "Can I have a look at the book?" and then, very quietly, "There's too many guards come in."

"Across the door?"

"About to block the door, and watching you."

Valencio was very tense. Emma handed the book towards Shirley, Valencio handled it briefly, and said to Shirley, "Nice book. You must show it to Emma some time."

Emma looked confused, but luckily said nothing, as Shirley took the book. A few minutes later, Gloria had it at the far end of the table. Valencio decided he'd best draw attention away from the book containing his weapon, and stood, looking around, and then hesitated, looking at the door, knees actually quivering, as if to bolt.

Thuli said, "You're to stay here a while, Valencio. Some men want a look at you."

Valencio said, uncertainly, now genuinely frightened, "I've still got three free days... He might come back."

Thuli nodded. "Of course he might come back. But it won't hurt you to have people look at you, will it?"

It would hurt him, he thought. Like a slave up for auction, but, of course, he was a slave.

He still had a tiny shiv in his collar. Deliberately, he moved away from the exit door, and leaned against the wall near the internal door that went into the corridor, putting his hands in his pockets. Emma went after him, leaning against the wall next to him, and putting her hands in her pockets.

He smiled at her, and said, "I really think you should go somewhere else for a while now."

Emma told him, very anxiously, "It's better if you're obedient. You don't get hurt."

"I won't get hurt tonight, but I want you to go away now."

A group of loudly chattering women rose from the table, and went to leave, blocking the vision of the guards. His hand went to his collar, and the shiv was inconspicuously resting between the third and fourth fingers of his left hand. He had a couple of pens in his shirt pocket. They could be weapons.

Hilde extended a hand, "Come, Emma."

The guards let the women leave before searching him. He showed them the open palms of his hands, and then they patted methodically along all the seams of his clothing. Men started to filter in, finding him still subject to a thorough search of his clothing.

He glanced at them. He'd threatened Faheem, and had then dropped a shiv, deliberately, so that the wizard knew it was not an idle threat. He thought that had worked. A look of pathos and silent tears had gained him sympathy more than once - sometimes, he thought, a lighter punishment, but it had never made any real difference. He would not bother with that any more, but surely he was still too small to really make them afraid, and they had magic, and he didn't.

Nusa'pei said to the men, "This is Valencio. We've just searched him very thoroughly, but he can still attack. Anyone who wants to use him, or even go near, do so at their own risk."

Valencio leaned against the wall, scanning those who studied him, and looked as dangerous as he knew how to do.

Nusa'pei smiled to himself. So he'd decided on different tactics now, had he?

Valencio waited, saying nothing, just looking very grim. Two men came close, but didn't touch, as his cool gaze rested on them. The Khatabis were mostly quite short men, though lithe and strong. They were not a lot taller than himself.

Nusa'pei was talking, giving Valencio information as well. If the boy became available, there would only be one man a night booked in. Also Nusa'pei would be present during any encounter, until he knew that a particular man would not damage the boy. For each man, he would definitely be present the first time, and maybe every time.

Nusa'pei was talking as much to Valencio as the men. No-one must damage. Anyone leaving him bleeding, would risk punishment. The Brieke-tei would not be used, just a spell to keep him helpless. He paused, "Any questions?"

There was a brief silence, and Valencio took his chance and said, "Have you told them I will kill any man committing sodomy?"

One started to laugh, and the boy's cold glance went to him. He added, "On the other hand, I will refrain from killing any man who only wants to touch. It is a lot safer to only touch!"

The laughter died. The boy was deadly serious, and Botan was scarred, though few had seen Adil with the ruined eye.

Nusa'pei smiled slightly. If he got away with that, it would be a miracle. The boy's cold glance rested on Nusa'pei, suddenly reminding him that he, too, could be a target. The boy had tried to kill him once, according to Narzu-Han, and then he'd been rash enough to use him, an act which he regretted.

Two of the men turned away, and started waving wands to vanish leftover food, and stack plates. No women came here, except for the healer, on rare occasions. No-one seemed to know quite what to do.

Valencio nodded casually at Nusa'pei, and said, "I'll be in the sitting room for a while if you want me," and he turned and walked away, trying to carry himself as if he was in charge, not as if he was a terrified and helpless prisoner.

Thuli hesitated, and Nusa'pei said, "Let him go."

Valencio continued, unhurried, out the door, and did go to the sitting room, wondering if he'd just be dragged off and strapped to the Brieke-tei anyway. He couldn't really stop them. Surely they knew it was just bluff. Casually his hand went to his collar, and the shiv was tucked away again. He still spent an hour a day practising with his weapons, as much a part of his routine as brushing his teeth, or physical training.

An hour later, Nusa'pei came in, Kofi-Zee and Thuli with him. The boy was respected.

Nusa'pei regarded him smiling. "For a slave, you take some chances."

Valencio was sitting in a chair, feet on a footstool, and a book on his lap.

Thuli said, "Shall we search him again?"

Nusa'pei shook his head.

Valencio said, "I do have three full days, is that right?"

Nusa'pei nodded. "Assuming Brahim doesn't come back, and no other Khatabi puts in a claim for you, you have three full days, but then the fourth day, it will be Fahad."

"Was Fahad there?"

"Yes, a small man, looks more Japanese than Arabic."

"I remember. He didn't look impressed."

"Fahad never looks impressed."

"What you said - it's true?"

"These are Khatabi-Richi. I can control a lot more what happens to you when it's not Khatabi."

"Adil once, he finished, quite gently that time, then just for fun, made my legs cramp up, one then another. Will you allow that sort of thing?"

"You should have told me. I could have gone to Grandmother Riza. You are not for deliberate torture."

Valencio frowned at him, and said, "I've often been used for deliberate torture. Was that accident?"

"If so, it was not intended. Adil was never any problem with the women."

The expressions of the guards were frozen. Adil Khatabi-Vrie could not even be criticised among themselves, let alone to a dirt-person.

Valencio was still seeking information. "So if you're not there, and someone pleases himself like that, can I complain?"

"You can complain. If I believe you, the man would be punished."

Valencio's expression was sceptical.

Nusa'pei said, "Really!"

Valencio said, "If I have your promise about any particular man that I will not be sodomised, I will do as I'm told, not run. If the promise is broken, I will run every time, and no man will be safe."

"We'd have to put you down in that case."

Valencio nodded. "So you would."

 _xx Valencio's Story xx_

There was a lot of discussion among the men. A few said that he was worthy of respect, and maybe his conditions should be looked at. But the general consensus was that he was only a dirt-boy, and his purpose was to be used, just exactly as the wizards pleased.

Fahad said, "I have every intention of sodomising him, and I really doubt he's going to have the slightest chance of killing me." As head of the Khatabi security forces in Morocco, both Fighters and enclosure guards, Fahad was not about to be dissuaded from his chosen course of action by a helpless thirteen-year-old boy.

Valencio was pleased with his boltholes, but Abimael wondered how friendly he'd be after he'd had his turn. Like many of those anticipating, he'd never had a boy before, but Valencio's maturing face was not detracting from his beauty, which seemed to become more vivid daily. They all wanted him.

Nusa'pei had objected when Abimael had put his name down. "You're in the enclosure every day. He'll be going for you."

"Didn't you tell me there were thirty-six in front of me? By then, even if his spirit's not crushed, he'll be fully occupied trying to kill the other thirty-six."

"So no-one's planning only to touch?"

"Not that I've heard."

 _xx Valencio's Story xx_

Every night, after dark, Valencio practised his run, becoming very familiar with his boltholes, but planning to use them as a last resort, in order to keep them as long as possible. He tried again to climb the trees, or the fences. Wouldn't it be sublime to be gone the day he was to be used. His dreams were filled with thoughts of just magically vanishing, and suddenly being free somewhere. He didn't dream of going home. He was too shamed ever to face anyone who'd known him. Aunty Lexie, who was so particular about his cleanliness. And now he'd be dirtied again and again and again. Even if, miraculously, he escaped, his old home was closed to him. He could never go back.

Abimael often slept badly. Having his leg severed with magic had been painless, but now it frequently caused him pain in the middle of the night, and he'd be out restlessly walking.

Valencio mostly ignored those who roamed outside the enclosure, though he knew they were there. There were a couple of park benches around the outside now, looking in. Were they preparing for _'Valencio's run?'_

Valencio was practising something else now, an instant change of direction that might take them by surprise, actually running up the fence a few paces, jumping to the tree, dropping and racing off in a different direction. Both the fence and the tree caused him pain, but if he was quick, he could do it before he fell. He practised again and again, though on the second night of practise, he dragged himself back to the dining room, with a broken ankle. It was a simple break, and Najam fixed it for him.

Abimael watched - his athleticism, his braving of the spells, his awkward fall, and the beginning of his painful crawl back for help. His runs might be worth watching.

Valencio was also digging small holes, then concealing them, doing each one in several sessions, as the pain caused by the spells increased until unbearable. He warned the women, especially Shirley and Amreeta, who liked to run for exercise. He didn't want to hurt a friend. Abimael caught his false leg in one, but only chuckled, and said nothing. They were big enough to twist an ankle of a running man.

The day came, and he asked Nusa'pei, "Fahad tonight?"

"Fahad tonight. You're to be used as he sees fit."

Valencio sighed. "I never thought it would work."

Nusa'pei said nothing.

"Will you really stop me getting too much hurt?"

Nusa'pei said coolly, "My job is to provide for the needs of Khatabis. It's a good investment to keep you fit. If you're not spoiled by being too often damaged, you can be used for many years."

Valencio said mockingly, "Are you _wanting_ me to go slit my throat?"

"Please report at seven-thirty to the dining-room, showered, and in fresh clothes."

Valencio was quiet, and then said, "Are you going to try and drug me, or take me by surprise?"

"No."

"What method of control are you going to use?"

"Filuah Kay in the corridor, and then whatever Fahad wants."

Valencio said quickly, betraying his fear, "Not the Brieke-tei."

"I have banned the use of the Brieke-tei for you."

 _xx Valencio's Story xx_

Hilde came to him in the afternoon, as he lay on the grass. "Are you alright, Valencio?"

"I'm alright."

"You don't think you're being a bit silly about planning to run?"

"Probably, but for me, it helps. Even if they punish with pain, and I don't think they will, it helps."

"Do you want us to try and do anything?"

Valencio said, in quick alarm, "Absolutely not. It's not like an escape or anything. Just..."

Hilde waited.

Valencio sighed, and said, "I can't go without a fight. The worst ever is when I lay still for Brahim because he threatened not to have me as a Favourite any more."

Hilde said softly, "When he said you made him very happy."

The look on Valencio's face was a betrayal, and Hilde said softly, "It is not a matter for shame, being used like that. You have no choice."

Valencio said practically, "That's right. I have no choice, and I'm not getting upset about being used tonight, but I'm not going quietly, either." He looked at her concerned face, and added, "I don't think I'll be badly hurt any more. Nusa'pei says he's going to be there most times, especially at the start, and he's going to show them how to do it so there's no damage."

Valencio gave them a good run that evening, throwing away his fear, even laughing at his pursuers when Kofi-Zee tripped in a hole he'd made, but then he just seemed to vanish. For a long time, he'd been wanting a wand. He launched himself at Najam from a bush, knocked his drawn wand flying, grabbed it, and vanished again, emerging a lot further away, and without the wand.

Najam was furious. Kofi-Zee was unsympathetic. "We'll find it in the morning, and you can be grateful he only took your wand, and didn't slit your throat!"

"And why he's allowed to get away with having weapons, I do not understand!"

They finally caught him, and he lay on the ground, under a semi-paralyis, and waited for what they were going to do next. He was searched, and escorted to his room, for clean clothing, showered, and a couple of bruises treated, the old routine. There was no hint that he might be punished.

Najam said fiercely, "Where is my wand?"

Valencio answered indifferently, "I threw an old stick I found over into Enclosure 2."

Najam said furiously, "That's a lie! Nothing can be thrown between enclosures!"

He was very angry as he continued to search, reluctantly helped by a couple of the other guards.

The one who'd aroused his anger lay under Prindi Paralysis, only able to move his head. A shiv was stuck to the back of his head, just above the nape of the neck, a place where they seldom stroked. He hadn't been able to think of anything better, when he was likely to be paralysed. They knew about seams now. He taunted, asking why a big, strong wizard needed to paralyse.

Fahad said, "Silencing Spell?"

Nusa'pei, leaning inconspicuously where he could see Valencio's face, refused. "He has to be able to complain if he's hurt." But then he said, "Valencio, if you wish that protection, don't be objectionable."

Valencio said, still taunting, "Sorry, I wouldn't want to hurt his feelings!" But then he was quiet. He wanted to be able to speak. He was very grateful that Nusa'pei was there, though he hadn't forgotten the day that Nusa'pei had used him.

They pulled him onto his side, his arms in front of him, and his knees drawn up. Fahad asked softly, "Comfortable?"

Valencio didn't answer, just shut his eyes, wishing he was somewhere else. But Fahad had listened when Nusa'pei told him what was required. He caressed, he spoke softly, and he painlessly inserted a narrow probe to begin with, using that a while, gently, before going to a larger one. It had happened before like that, but only on rare occasions.

Fahad finally breathed a deep sigh, as he penetrated, finding little physical resistance, Valencio knowing not to tense up if he could help it. Fahad took his pleasure on the unwilling body. Afterwards, he turned him on his back again, and stroked.

Valencio suggested, "You could take off the Paralysis now you're finished."

Fahad laughed, and kissed him on the lips. "I'm going to have another go in a little while." He glanced at Nusa'pei. "Do you still need to stay?"

"Valencio?"

Valencio hesitated. He felt distinctly safer with Nusa'pei present, but if Fahad could be persuaded to take off the Paralysis, he might get his chance. It would be very effective to kill the first one to use him again. He sighed, and said, "I don't know."

Fahad said, softly, "I have no intention of taking off the Paralysis. Having you trying to kill me would ruin the whole experience."

Valencio said, but sadly, "And succeeding would please me immensely."

Fahad was delighted, and even Nusa'pei grinned to himself. Unless directly addressed, Nusa'pei planned to stay right in the background, allowing the encounter to proceed as if he was invisible.

 _xx Valencio's Story xx_

Nusa'pei was pleased afterwards. There had been no hysteria, no tears or tantrums, and Fahad had been very reasonable about the strict requirements he'd laid down. Only one had wanted to drop off the list when it was known that Nusa'pei would observe, but two more had put their names on. Old wizards, who worked in the laundry. A boy who warranted such protection must be something special! Fahad wondered who would be the first to discover there was a blade hidden in the thick black hair of the boy. Seeing it had nearly put him off his stroke.

In the night, Valencio tried to work magic again, just in case. He failed, but hadn't given up. In the morning, he skipped school, finding Shirley instead, and shutting the door of her bedroom, they tried to put spells on each other. As Valencio said, he'd seen them countless times, maybe it was worth a try.

Hilde noticed they were together, and worried. Like Valencio, she didn't know what consequences there could be if he had sex with one of them.

"So what are you going to do with it now?" asked Shirley, when they gave up.

"Give it back, I suppose. Brahim told me once that a wizard is always buried with his own special wand in hand."

Shirley said, "What would be invisible, but he'd hate if he knew?"

They grinned at each other. Once it seemed they were all out of spit, Valencio picked up the wand, and said, "Eeeugh!"

Shirley giggled. "It doesn't actually show, and he won't know."

They waited for it to dry, though, and wandered out to find Najam who was badgering Abimael into calling in extra gardeners to comb the enclosure. Najam turned to him, and said savagely, "What have you done with my wand?"

"I used it to conjure fifteen small knives, two rifles, and a few bombs, but I'm sick of it now." He held it up. "Want it?"

Najam took a swift stride towards him.

"Najam!" Kofi-Zee said quickly, "Be careful."

Valencio was highly amused, and said to Shirley, "He's frightened to come too close."

Shirley said mischievously, "Maybe if you just put it on the ground, and back away, he'll be game to dart forward, and grab it."

Mockingly, Valencio put the wand down on the ground, and then carefully backed away.

"No sudden movements, remember!" cautioned Shirley. "We don't want to frighten him again!"

Najam strode forward, and picked up his wand, almost automatically stroking it. He would have hated to lose it. He glared at the girl and boy, both of them with mischievous grins on their faces, before grinning ruefully, and saying, "Thank you."

Valencio was caught more quickly that evening, a fast Snag Spell by Najam, whose legs still ached from the previous night. About the only difference was that this one didn't notice a shiv amongst the tumbled black hair, which Valencio had decided to grow long. He thought he was going to be able to cope. The lack of pain helped, but it also helped that he was not coming tamely for the abuse. He tried hard not to think that his body would be invaded by so many different men. But if Brahim had come back, maybe by now Brahim would be doing it as well. And maybe rape by what were mostly strangers, as he lay paralysed, was better than rape by someone he'd begun to like and trust.

Nusa'pei was affected what he witnessed. The boy seemed to have given him some trust, and he was very loath to spoil that. But afterwards, he went to his own personal favourite of the time, Kwai-Jeeha.


	9. Chapter 9

_Note for the reader_ _: 'The Great Wizard' called Henry Bellamy was once known as Harry Potter. (Harry Potter and his world belong to J. K. Rowling.)_

There were some changes. Thuli and Rafu were reassigned as permanent enclosure guards, with Fahad's agreement, and the rostered ones would mostly only be used to escort women to bedrooms. Several were needed for that simple duty. Otherwise, they were asked to keep right away from the boy, and as much outside the actual enclosure as possible, use their own sitting room until specifically needed.

Each of their names were on the lists for Valencio, as well as almost all the cleaners and kitchen staff who entered the enclosure. And they, too, were warned. They had to make sure and not come within his range, as he could attack without warning, and he could be deadly. Nusa'pei was definite that the permanent enclosure guards should not use him, and refused to accept Thuli's name on his lists. "As well as making yourself a target, it could destroy the boy. One day, you'll have him, when he's become accustomed to the role." Or his spirit is broken, he thought to himself. The precautions taken by Nusa'pei only made him more desirable in the minds of the wizards.

Valencio seemed to be coping, as the weeks wore on. He took a delight in running, and Nusa'pei told the guards not to catch him too quickly.

Kofi-Zee laughed at that one. "We rarely have much choice."

But Najam agreed, "I took him down early the second evening, and I really thought he was going to start properly fighting, like he couldn't help himself. Usually, he just does what he's told once we get him."

Amani said, "I'm really far too old to race after a slippery boy."

Nusa'pei nodded. "Najam, Kofi-Zee, Abensur, Thuli or Rafu. Three only to chase."

Kofi-Zee commented, "He's keeping me fit," and Najam said, "My legs ached to begin with, but they're getting stronger now. He's doing me good."

"Do you think he realises that his running makes people want him more?"

Najam grinned. "Our pay's gone up. Only once a night for Valencio, but there's more demand for the women, as well, by men stirred up by the boy."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Abimael called to Valencio as he spotted him walking to Kaede's school, "Nice run last night, Valencio."

Valencio looked around, and grinned at him. He said to Emma, "Tell Kaede I'll be there in a minute," and he strolled towards the man he sometimes talked to, though he would not have admitted that he could be a 'friend.'

Abimael said, "I haven't seen you bounce off the fence yet."

Valencio looked surprised at Abimael, and Abimael said, "I've watched you practising. No-one else knows, though."

"I'm saving that as a last resort."

Abimael asked hesitantly, "Is it better now that no-one's hurting?"

Valencio frowned, and then answered, slowly. "Nothing really makes it better. Each time, it hurts, no matter how careful they are. It tears me apart inside, just not physically." He sighed. "I will never get used to it, but I promised Emma I wouldn't cut an artery again."

Abimael was to have been that night, though Valencio hadn't known. He requested to be taken off the list.

Nusa'pei said, "Very prudent. Irwandi had just started the other day, and asked him, like it's a joke, if he was going to kill him now. He said yes. He's serious, too. There's a list in his room, and each man, since Brahim, is noted down."

Charandev was tickled pink to be moved up a day. A group were talking in a large sitting room, and he mentioned he was looking forward to it. Another said, "It's not so great. Almost boring. He just lies there, doesn't move, said nothing even when I spoke to him, and doesn't even seem to want to fight."

Najam said, "He _is_ paralysed every time, what do you expect?"

"Well, I like a bit of reaction from those I sweat over!"

A third man said, "I found that. It annoyed me, even made me want to hurt. But Nusa'pei won't allow that, not even a little bit."

"And all that preparation he insists on! It doesn't seem worth the bother. I'm not doing it again."

Haru Khatabi asked, "What exactly are you talking about?"

With all the other Khatabis in Japan, or travelling, Haru had begun to socialise more with his inferiors, the Khatabi-Richi.

"Valencio, the dirt-boy, the one who got Adil in the eye. Nearly all of us have had him now, and we reckon he's not so special."

"He looks special when you watch him run. Just full of personality. He still looks like a beautiful boy then, though he doesn't when he waits on the bed."

The Disciplinarian said, "I tried very hard to get him aroused when I was doing it. Just going gently from the back, and with my hand around, and fondling. But maybe he's still too young to have a true erection."

Najam said, "I've seen him wearing shorts when the girls are swimming. I suspect he's not too young."

"Have you had him?"

"Nusa'pei thinks it would upset him too much. But I'd like to. If I did, though, I'd just use the Snail Spell or semi-paralysis by choice. Total paralysis of my sex partner doesn't excite me."

"Is it obligatory?"

"Nusa'pei doesn't trust him an inch. He insists on Prindi Paralysis, so he can speak and move his head, but nothing else."

Charandev said, "Tell you what, Haru. Come and see him run tonight. It's always the same time."

"Why is it always the same time? Can't you use a dirt-girl whenever you want?"

"Not the boy. There's so many special restrictions, it's really rather ridiculous!"

Haru nodded to Charandev, whom he was beginning to be friendly with, in spite of their differing status. "Sounds interesting!"

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Brahim was currently in Berlin. There was a rumour that the great wizard was in Germany, possibly studying Vauseemitys Totackici. He was known to be an intellectual, as well as a great fighter. Brahim gave a passing thought to Valencio, but turned his mind away. He was probably destroyed by now. He'd been always so frightened of what was to be done to him, and now he'd been on general duties for over a month. His spirit would be broken, and Brahim didn't want to know.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Valencio glanced at the list after lunch. Charandev. He didn't think he knew Charandev. So far, he hadn't had the same one twice.

Abensur strolled over to him, with the result that Najam and Rafu, watching warily, both drew their wands.

Valencio asked, "How many more can there possibly be in the Compound?"

Abensur said casually, "Not many."

"Are none of them married?"

"It's not apparently stopping them. Some are married."

"Same ones on duty tonight?"

Abensur nodded. "Amani will be around, Najam, Rafu and Thuli to greet you when you arrive promptly on time for your appointment with Charandev."

Valencio grinned. Abensur asked curiously, "You don't mind having Nusa'pei watch each time?"

"I feel safer when he's there."

But Abensur wondered how safe he was. He hadn't missed Nusa'pei's desire to use one of the women straight after, though Valencio wouldn't know about that, just escorted back to the dining-room, Filuah Kay taken off, and then he went off for a shower, pretending to be unmoved by the latest usage.

That evening, Najam, Rafu and Thuli chased around and around the enclosure for forty minutes, and were beginning to be annoyed, though it was no longer than usual. But now they were sure they had him cornered in the fishpond area, as Valencio slipped quietly along the perimeter track on the far side from them, close to where several men watched.

It was a tacit rule that they neither helped Valencio nor the guards, but this time, Charandev couldn't help himself. He said conversationally to Valencio, not five feet from him, "Hey, Valencio! Guess what I'll be doing to you soon!"

Valencio turned slowly to him, stood erect, and said coldly, "Charandev, is it?"

Najam sprang to the alert, and pointed.

Charandev said jeeringly, "You haven't managed to kill anyone yet, have you?"

"Only because they're all such cowards, I'm kept paralysed. But be warned, no-one who uses me like that is safe."

He dropped, rolled, and a spell barely missed hitting Haru, standing beside Charandev. Valencio ran. The guards were far too close, and he only avoided being hit by a spell by using one of his boltholes, still not managing to throw them off. They were hard on his heels, and he avoided another spell, seeming to know instinctively when to dodge. Abimael waited expectantly, as Valencio flew straight towards his vantage point next to where the fence ran close to a tall tree. Three big steps straight up the fence, a leap off the tree, and bolting in an unexpected direction to the bewilderment of the guards, and cheers and laughter from Abimael and two companions.

He managed to lose the guards then, sneaking back very quietly to where Abimael watched, and just sat, leaning against a fence, but hidden from the guards. The fence pained him now and then. He ignored it. He'd put up a good show, and Valencio's Run was over for the night. The three men watching from the far side of the fence didn't betray him. He put his head back, leaning it against the fence, noticing the feel of the shiv buried in his hair. He hadn't moved it for weeks, just letting the hair grow over it so it would be better hidden. It was securely stuck.

Fifteen minutes later, Najam, Rafu and Thuli surrounded him, all with wands pointed. "Ready to come now, or do we have to put a spell on?"

Valencio nodded casually, "I'll come now."

He rose, and Najam took an arm, and remarked, "You've got dirt in your hair, you'll have to wash it."

Valencio nodded. It was routine, and one of them would simply dry his hair with magic.

Rafu asked, "Bruises?"

"Probably."

Still under Filuah Kay, and held by the arms of Nusa'pei and Amani, Valencio's naked body was closely inspected by Charandev. Charandev stroked, admiring him from the front and back. "Not a mark, not a pimple, just pure perfection!" and Charandev stroked down, his hand almost inevitably going to genitals.

"Does it have to be full paralysis? Surely semi-paralysis would do?"

Nusa'pei said, "Prindi Paralysis, we use, and yes, it's definitely prudent."

Valencio's expression didn't change, though there had been a surge of hope for a second. Charandev was wanting, and he stepped back, and said, slightly shakily, "On the bed, please, just on his back for the moment."

"On the bed, Valencio," said Nusa'pei.

As previously warned, Charandev stepped back. He was not supposed to be within reach of the boy unless he was being held by the guards, or was paralysed. Charandev thought it a bit ridiculous. The boy wouldn't be able to do much under Filuah Kay. He'd forgotten the laughable warning of the child.

Valencio lay obediently on the bed. He hated the feeling of Filuah Kay, when he could barely stand and walk by himself, but paralysis was worse. Nusa'pei and Amani did the spells, Amani taking off Filuah Kay, and Nusa'pei imposing paralysis without a second's delay. They took no chances. There was no point resisting, and Valencio did not resist. Nusa'pei took his usual place in the corner, on a chair, where he could see the face of the boy, and intervene if needed. He made himself inconspicuous with a Cloaking Spell, as he usually did. The men preferred it that way, though they knew he was there, of course.

Charandev pulled off his robe, and lay beside Valencio. He caressed a cheek, and ran his fingers through the silky, freshly shampooed hair. Valencio was quite unresponsive, just as the men had described. Charandev refrained from taunting the boy. Nusa'pei had warned that anyone taunting him might not be allowed to use him again. Instead, he gently, quite tenderly, brushed hair away from the forehead, and said, huskily, "I'm going to turn you on your side, now."

Valencio turned his head to the side, as Charandev manoeuvred his helpless body into a position for sex. The dildos used as dilators were not really needed any more, his body totally accustomed to penetration, and the relaxation of tight muscles automatic. But Nusa'pei insisted, and as he had the power to deny the treat of the boy, they were always used.

Nusa'pei, as if he was not there, sat very quietly, as Charandev penetrated, and gentle thrusting began. Valencio was treated with great care. Nusa'pei didn't show how much he wanted to do it as well. The boy seemed to trust him, and he must not change that.

Charandev finally finished, and smiled in satisfaction. He didn't think he minded that Valencio hadn't moved. He remembered instead his sheer vitality as he'd outwitted his pursuers, until he'd gone to ground, and then just waited to be found. He'd been told about the spectacular leap off the fence, and then the tree. He'd watch from that place next time.

Charandev curled his body around that of the boy, and lay his arm over him possessively. There was no time limit. If he wanted, he could stay all night with the boy, though he could not be kept under paralysis for more than a few hours, or his body would go into agonising cramps.

"I'll stay a while, and do it again later," he said to Nusa'pei.

Nusa'pei rose. His body was screaming for relief, and he asked Valencio, "Do you want me to stay?"

Valencio said politely, "No, thank you."

Nusa'pei nodded, and strode out to see which of the dirt-girls were available, now, instantly.

Valencio had pleased Charandev, now he plotted how to kill him. Nusa'pei was gone, and Charandev had indicated that he might prefer only semi-paralyis. Valencio thought he could do a lot if only he had use of his arms and back muscles.

Charandev dozed for an hour, feeling blissfully contented, waking to find a beautiful naked boy in his arms, all ready for use. "I'm going to have you again now, Valencio," he murmured. "So nice to be in such a sweet little bottom."

His fingers parted buttocks, and he thrust straight in, finding no resistance. "You must like it now," he said. "You accept me so easily." His motions were rhythmical, but beginning to become more vigorous.

Valencio complained, "Not so hard!" And when Charandev thrust a little harder in his climax, he cried out, and then whimpered, crying a little.

Charandev was concerned. If the boy was hurt, he would be punished, and all the men knew how terribly he'd been hurt before. He'd best get him settled so he wouldn't complain.

"Will I turn you on your back now?" he asked, in a tender tone. "I'm so sorry if I hurt you a little bit."

"Yes, please," said Valencio, catching his breath a little, not quite sobbing, making Charandev remember that he was only a child, after all. His face was wet with tears, and when Charandev brushed them away for him, Valencio said sadly, "I hate not being able to use my arms. I can't even dry my own tears."

"Did I really hurt you?"

Valencio sighed tiredly, "I'm used to it. The pain goes away after a few days."

A few days! Had he hurt him so badly?

Charandev said, "How about I change the paralysis to Filuah Kay, and we'll just stay a while."

This was not what Valencio wanted. He'd be too feeble to strike. He said, sadly again, "Nusa'pei insists on semi-paralysis, even afterwards when he knows I won't do anything."

Charandev kissed him, picked up his wand from the table, and changed the handicapping spell to only semi-paralyis. Valencio gave him a blinding smile, and stretched, his arms going behind his head.

"That better?" Charandev asked.

"Oh yes, that's better."

Charandev had to take his eyes away from his face, and his upper arms. Valencio remarked, "It's funny, you know. Even this little bit of freedom means I can feel a little sexual, too."

Charandev laughed, "Really?" His hands and eyes went to genitals, and he stroked, then started to more deliberately fondle, though without result.

Valencio tried not to move his body, or show the pain of pulled hair, as he struggled to disentangle the shard of glass from hair and glue. He sighed, "It really does feel good."

Charandev looked quizzically at the totally inert penis, just as Valencio struck, without error, into the carotid artery in the neck. Charandev reared back, looking at the treacherous boy in disbelief. He scrabbled for his wand, but blood was arching in a spray, and his vision was already blurring. He waved it, but concentration was needed to make magic, and no-one would ever know what spell he was attempting. He toppled off the edge of the bed, and the fountaining stream of blood began to slow.

Valencio pulled himself to the side of the bed, and peered over. The last sight that Charandev saw was a bloodstained face of a beauty to make the heart ache. Charandev's heart ceased its beat.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

For a little while, Valencio just lay on the bed, feeling blissfully contented. It had taken over a year, but he'd finally managed to kill one of his tormentors. He closed his eyes, and dozed, a smile on his face. Outside, Amani glanced at his watch. No hurry, the paralysis could be left on a while yet before the risk of cramping started to increase.

Valencio's eyes sprang open. He'd killed a wizard, and there would be consequences. He frowned to himself. Or would there? What had Nusa'pei said, that anyone having him did so at their own risk? And he couldn't remember when the last time was that he'd been punished. After Adil, maybe? He decided it was possible that he might survive his misdemeanour, and peered over the bed again, wrinkling his nose. So much blood! He laughed aloud. Brahim had told him the approximate population of Wizardkind in the world. One a year was a bit slow.

He put his hand to the back of his head, wincing at the area's soreness. He must have pulled off a bit of skin, as well as a whole handful of hair. Maybe it would be best if that hiding place was not found, just in case he survived the next day or so. He should try and comb it, before the mess was found. And he should find his piece of glass, and make sure no hair stuck to it to betray him. He was nearly always taken to this particular bedroom. Maybe they would think the shiv had been hidden here many months ago.

By the time Amani decided the paralysis spell had been on long enough, and knocked, Valencio's face was clean, his hair neatened at the back, as best he could, and his shiv, cleaned of long strands of pitch black hair, hidden in the cistern of the toilet. They'd find it there, but after all, it was obvious that there had been one. Charandev had not died by magic. Valencio was still dragging himself around, paralysed from the waist down. He was not dressed. His clothes had been soaked by spurting arterial blood.

After a second polite knock, Amani opened the door, Najam holding his wand at the ready. The boy sat leaning against the far wall, the opposite side of the room from the dead body of Charandev. There was blood everywhere, though not a great deal on Valencio.

Najam blinked in surprise, while Amani shook his head, and decided he never had liked Charandev, and they had been warned, after all.

"Stay here, Valencio," he said. "I'd best call Nusa'pei."

Valencio leaned his head back against the wall. As if he had any choice except to stay here. Charandev's body settled slightly, and gases escaped. Valencio wrinkled his nose again. He might be pleased to have killed Charandev, but he wanted someone to take away the body now.

When Nusa'pei came back, Valencio was trying to massage a cramp out of his leg. Nusa'pei regarded him. There was not the slightest sign of contrition, though he looked apprehensively at Nusa'pei. The corner of Nusa'pei's mouth twitched, and he started laughing. It had been bound to happen eventually, and he doubted if any other of Valencio's customers would ignore orders to keep him under full paralysis.

Valencio looked doubtfully at him, and he said, tentatively, "I warned him only a few hours ago..."

Nusa'pei shook his head, and asked, "Semi-paralysis?"

Valencio nodded, wincing as his leg cramped again.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"Just that he did it."

"I don't like it!"

Nusa'pei waved his wand, and Valencio sighed with relief, stretching his legs, but suddenly grabbing again the one that had been cramping. Even before the cramp eased, he was back under Filuah Kay, and then Amani and Najam looked at him front and back.

"Where did you put it, Valencio?"

Valencio gave him a wide-eyed look of innocence, and Nusa'pei shrugged. A thorough search of the room would be needed anyway. He nodded to Amani and Najam, "Just take him back, as usual."

Valencio asked nervously, "Are you going to kill me?"

Nusa'pei said, "Probably not, but you'll have to walk back naked."

Valencio rose. That sort of thing no longer troubled him. And the blood on him this time was not his own. He hid his smile of triumph. He should not too obviously show his elation. To kill one! Valencio was extremely pleased with himself. And he'd 'probably not' be killed for it. He yelped, and fell, as his leg went into very severe spasms of cramp. Nusa'pei pointed his wand, and the muscles relaxed.

"Thank you," he said, and was helped to his feet by Amani.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

There were no guards left in the dining room, though Gloria was waiting for Maliwan, not yet returned. He didn't say anything about what he'd done, but Gloria frowned after him as he headed towards the showers. There were bloodstains, especially on his bottom and thighs, and he was naked. What had the devils done to the poor child now?

Hilde was in bed, but rose straightaway when Gloria told her that Valencio was in trouble again, that she suspected he'd been badly abused. But when they found Valencio in the showers, he was whistling, not very well.

He looked at Hilde a touch nervously though, when she appeared with Gloria.

"I probably should mention it. I guess the Committee might like to know."

"What, Valencio?" asked Hilde, very gently.

The beautiful boy had his head down, but peered up at her through his eyelashes, showing off his devastating beauty. He admitted, "I killed one."

They both stared at him, then Gloria let out a peal of laughter, though Hilde looked very worried. "Who?" she finally asked.

"Charandev, the one who had me tonight," and he added, excusing himself, "But I did warn him. I warned them all!"

Hilde shook her head, and finally said, "You'd best go to bed, and we'll see what's to happen in the morning."

What would happen to him in the morning? He'd heard a phrase once, 'Castration anxiety.' Valencio thought he might have a severe case. He said, "Gloria, can I talk to you a moment?"

Gloria had always appeared to be obedient in front of the wizards, and worked very hard at giving the wizards exactly what they wanted, in order to render herself safer. But Valencio's fight had struck a strong chord within her. She agreed to his timid request, and took Valencio to her room.

He asked anxiously, as he sat on her bed, "Will it hurt you? I don't want to hurt you."

Gloria assured him, "It won't hurt me."

Valencio said, "Brahim told me that. Normal sex doesn't hurt. Sometimes women even like it."

Gloria leaned forward, and kissed him on the lips. "Take off your clothes, Valencio." The same words so often spoken to him before, but now Gloria was taking off her blouse, and he reached, hypnotised, to touch perfect breasts.

He lay afterwards, very close in her single bed. Gloria was frowning. If he had the chance, he would make a very good lover, but how much trouble would she be in? Gloria had been ten years in Enclosure 1, but she remembered very well that first week of being a prisoner, when a sadist had nearly killed her. She had a great fear within her that one day she'd be punished like that again. She never showed her fear, and only Maliwan knew of it.

She woke the sleeping boy, kissing him on the mouth that smiled in his sleep. "You have to go back to your room now," she whispered. "You can't risk being found here."

He stood, and said, very sincerely, "Thank you."

She smiled at him, and cautioned, "We can't do it again, of course. It was just in case..."

Valencio nodded, just in case. But all the same, he slept peacefully in his room, only feeling anxiously in the morning for the dreaded change. His book still lay on his bedroom table, still with the shiv in it, though his room was searched routinely.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Carol was the leader in Enclosure 2, and there was an urgent Committee meeting even before breakfast. The Committee preferred to work with the wizards, on the grounds that they were treated better that way. It had not occurred to Valencio that others could be punished for his misdeeds, but it occurred to the Committee. They concluded there was nothing to be done, and Hilde pointed out that he'd been treated atrociously from the start.

Carol said calmly, "So have we all, and many of us would have loved to kill. I would still kill Ahjmed, if only I could. I suggest we treat him as a hero, if anything."

Kaede said, "He asked me ages ago if the Castration Spell hurt very much." Nearly all of them in Enclosure 2 knew what Damir had looked like.

"Did you see that jump he did off the back fence, and Clarence tried it early this morning. Even a quick couple of steps like that had to hurt very badly, and none of us could bear to touch the tree for more than a second!"

"I do hope..." But the comment trailed off. The lithe, active boy should grow into a man, but was there much hope?

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

He was at breakfast, still intact, so far unpunished. He was very jumpy, and Abensur, watching, thought it was no wonder. There was to be a funeral mid morning, and a meeting of the enclosure guards straight afterwards, advanced two days, in view of one of their customers being killed by his slave.

Of the prisoners, only the Committee members knew what had occurred, plus Gloria, now sitting at the far end of the table, and hoping no-one would connect her with the errant boy. Emma was also sitting at the far end of the table, sat there firmly by Hilde with a request to Helene that she look after her. Kwai-Jeeha was close, ready to take both the young ones away as soon as it appeared that Valencio's punishment might begin.

Hilde, on the other hand, sat close to Valencio, and asked him how his lessons in German were going. He looked at her gratefully, and said that Adelbert was a good teacher, and he was learning fast. "It's a pity we can't learn Japanese," he added, regretfully. "It would be very handy."

"Probably in Japan, they make very sure the prisoners don't get a chance to learn Arabic."

"Do they know German?"

"They know a lot of languages - I don't know about German."

Still nothing, and he went to Kaede, as usual, with his school books, and sat down with Helene and Emma. Emma was showing her a book, another horse book. "It's about wild horses in Canada, and can you read it to me?"

Valencio said, "If I can, I'll be happy to. If I can't for any reason, I'm sure someone else will."

He was still jumpy, glancing around warily now and then, as if wondering if he had to run. But, of course, there was nowhere to run to.

Finally, they started packing their books, and still nothing had happened. Kaede smiled at them all. "You did well today, all of you. And this afternoon, if you want, Valencio and Helene can join me with the older ones for an hour. We're working on a play."

Valencio said, "A play?" He was looking eager, but then hesitated. "What time?"

"Two."

"I'll be there if I can."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

The meeting of the enclosure guards. Rafu was laughing, "Even at the funeral..."

Thuli grinned. "The last two married ones want to go on the list, and about seventeen men said to beg you not to kill him or spoil him by castration."

Nusa'pei was grinning too. "Zeeko's booked in for him tonight, and he says he never had planned to do anything other than touch!"

Najam commented, "The ones who complained it was boring have changed their minds."

Nusa'pei said, "I spoke to Fahad, and he said Charandev was always a bit dim, Fighter or not, and he asked when his turn would come around again."

"Punishment?"

"Unless I get contrary orders, and Haru is the only Khatabi left in the place, we'll just go on doing as we've been doing - treat him as a dangerous animal, and if he kills or injures, accept it as the price."

Kofi-Zee asked, "What if the others take an example from him?"

"Unlikely, but I'll mention to the leaders of both enclosures that anyone else attacking a wizard will be very severely punished, the same as ever."

Najam said, "I bet he grabs his balls every morning, just to check they're there!"

Nusa'pei said, "I did the search of his room myself this morning. How long's he had that book sitting on his bedroom table?"

Amani sighed, "Weeks, poor child!"

Nusa'pei laughed again. "He's brighter than you lot!"

He lifted the book, and opened it to reveal a stuck down page, before carefully tearing it off. The four inch razor sharp shard of glass lay revealed. Amani stared at it, open-mouthed. Why had he never checked there?

Abensur commented, "He's worthy of respect!"

Nusa'pei nodded. "Put down Zeeko's name on his list, and I'll speak to him at lunch. No matter what, he's always at meals!"

Every now and then, Valencio worried about punishment. If not for that worry, he would have been very happy. He'd killed a wizard, and he'd had sex for the very first time in his life, and it was wonderful. And Gloria swore she'd enjoyed it, too, even that she often enjoyed sex. There was time after the morning school, and he romped with Helene, Shirley and Amreeta in the swimming pool, and promised Emma more swimming lessons in the afternoon. If he could, he added as an afterthought.

The guards came in with lunch. The young ones were late, and Nusa'pei wondered if he might have hurt himself again in fear of punishment. Najam nudged him, and pointed. He and Shirley were walking together, both looking totally carefree. Helene laughed at something said, and Valencio flashed a vivid grin at her.

Nusa'pei was irritated. He should at least be frightened. He had a few quiet words with the guards, and Rafu and Najam filed into place to block the exit behind him. Valencio was not as carefree as he appeared, noticing immediately that his escape was blocked. But he couldn't escape in any case, so he might as well put a good face on things. He wasn't sure if he was more proud of killing a wizard, or having sex with Gloria.

The other young ones sat together at one end of the table. Valencio hesitated, and then joined Veronica and Didi, at the other end. Emma looked at him, surprised. He nearly always sat with her. Hilde picked up her plate, left her companions, and sat next to the child, saying that she'd scarcely seen her all day. Emma said, "Valencio's going to teach me to swim better this afternoon. Except unless he's too busy. He said he might be busy."

The guards stood quietly about, unsmiling, deliberately grim. Gloria was the only one who might normally have asked them what the matter was, but Gloria knew what the matter was, and was quiet. Maliwan whispered to her, "How many know?"

Gloria shrugged. It was fairly obvious that most didn't, looking only a little puzzled at the guards. It was not their normal demeanour. The young ones at the end were a little surprised at the defection of Valencio, but were now chatting about the play. "Valencio's to be the pirate," said Amreeta. "We think he'll make an excellent pirate."

"Props are a difficulty," commented Georgia, sitting close, and also involved in the potential play. She laughed. "I can't imagine them supplying Valencio with a cutlass!"

The chatter continued, but in places all around the table, worried silences were beginning to appear.

When it appeared that most were finished eating, Nusa'pei went to Hilde, and she rose, "Emma, Helene, come with me now, please."

Helene looked confused, and rose, but Emma looked around, and then ran straight to Valencio, sobbing. "What are they going to do to you?"

Valencio darted an accusing glance at Nusa'pei, before hugging the child, and said, "They say Brahim wants me in Japan. I may have to go to Japan, that's all, but they think I might run away maybe." He stood and kissed her gently. "If you don't see me again, I'll be in Japan, where the weather's not nearly as hot as here. But I think Hilde wants you now, you're to go with Hilde."

Emma said, "If they kill you, I'll kill them."

Valencio was stunned. "Emma! You can't kill wizards! They'll hurt you. You've got to be good, and do what they say!"

Nusa'pei grunted. "Good advice, boy!"

Valencio glanced at Hilde, who swung Emma up, and carried her out.

Valencio stated his rebuke. "You should not upset the child!"

Nusa'pei was half amused, half annoyed. He should not _upset_ the child? He spoke loudly. "Anyone who wants to leave, may leave."

There was a hostile muttering. No-one got up to leave. Valencio leaned against the wall, pretending to be casual.

Nusa'pei said, "Over here, boy." Valencio shrugged himself off the wall. He hadn't palmed his shiv yet. He scratched his nose, as he walked towards the indicated place. Gloria shivered, and stayed very still and quiet. Shirley stood, and screamed loudly, joined by Amreeta, quick to comprehend. Valencio casually put a hand up toward his face, but not stopping at his shirt, as he'd intended. The shiv was still in his shirt, and Nusa'pei hadn't taken his eyes off him.

Thuli said to the noisy women. "Quiet, or I'll put a silencing spell on you."

Nusa'pei went to face him. Valencio looked back at him apparently fearlessly.

Nusa'pei held out his hand with the weapon from last night in it, "We found this!"

Valencio held out his hand for it, and said casually, "Oh good. I wanted that back, must have dropped it somewhere."

Nusa'pei didn't show his amusement. The boy should be petrified! He raised his voice, and spoke to the women. "For those of you don't know, Valencio treacherously turned on a wizard last night, and murdered him."

Valencio spoke in a light, mocking tone, "Not murder, just a justified punishment."

Nusa'pei raised his wand, and Valencio's eyes opened wide, suddenly showing his terror, satisfying Nusa'pei. The boy was human, and was very afraid, as he should be. His wand was pointing directly at the boy, who quivered a touch, as if to run or fight.

Valencio tried to show a calm face, but was pale. He said, "You should send away the women. There is no need for them to see."

Nusa'pei looked at him assessingly. He wanted the boy to be convinced he was to be very severely punished. He nodded to Thuli, "Send away the women."

The women made a fuss, though some left quickly and silently. Attention was sufficiently distracted, and Valencio had his shiv in his hands. If Nusa'pei was going to kill him, surely he had the right to defend himself. Two of the kitchen staff were present, and watching closely, not making any moves to start cleaning up. Arikiyo was furious. He was to have had him in two days time, and now it appeared the boy would not survive. The other wanted him again, as well.

"Thuli, search him." As was routine, Valencio showed innocently open palms, and Thuli felt along seams of clothing, and checked pockets, removing the pens the boy always carried.

When he finished, Nusa'pei said, "Now take your clothes off, Valencio."

Expressionless now, Valencio took his clothes off, not betraying by the slightest clumsiness that there was a small weapon between two fingers of his right hand.

Nusa'pei said casually, "Valencio, do you know the names of the kitchen staff there?"

Valencio glanced at them, and said, "Aminadi and Arikiyo."

"And are you planning on attacking either of those?"

Valencio said coolly, "Aminadi is marked for death, but he hasn't come close enough yet."

Aminadi was an old man in his seventies, but the potions they used were very effective, and he'd been able to perform to his own satisfaction, if not to Valencio's.

"I notice you marked down Charandev's name on your list, and then ticked it off."

Valencio, startlingly, gave him a broad smile, and remarked, "It was a huge satisfaction."

Nusa'pei shook his head. This boy's spirit would not easily be broken, and it would be a tragedy if it was. He waved his wand, and the boy dropped to the floor, under a full paralysis, not even Prindi. He could only see what lay directly in his vision, and could not speak. Again, his eyes showed his fear.

"Search his clothing again, and then search the boy."

Thuli did as he said. The shiv had been dropped, and was now on the floor, under the boy. Thuli pulled him over, to look closely, but there are not many hiding places on a naked body, though he made sure to feel under wrist and ankle cuffs, remarking to Nusa'pei that they were beginning to be a little tight. The shiv was coated with dried sap, and had dirt on it so it didn't shine, but could still be deadly. By pure accident, when Thuli pulled him over, it was knocked a few feet away, and not noticed, almost under the table, close to where there was a little spilt food.

Nusa'pei was satisfied that the boy was disarmed. He said, "You have a bruise on your side, and you are to appear naked and unblemished."

He waved his wand, and Valencio could move again.

"Stand!"

Valencio's eyes were darting about, though his head was lowered. He took a while to stand, maybe because he was apparently shaking in fear. He spotted it, but it was too far away. Maybe he'd have a chance later.

He was still clean, and now anti-bruising lotion was rubbed on the bruise, which faded away within minutes, along with the purple lotion. Nusa'pei nodded. Satisfactory.

"Abensur, advise every man you see, he'll be on the Orange lawn in thirty minutes, naked, for close inspection."

He strolled over to the boy, and took his face in his hands, turning it this way and that. "Satisfactory," he remarked.

Valencio's body was rigid, wanting to kill Nusa'pei for that humiliating act alone.

Nusa'pei caressed his hair, tousled, as it mostly was. It reminded people it was only a boy. It was effective. He asked, "Have you had a look at your list yet, Valencio?"

Valencio said warily, "No."

"We'll look at it now."

He took Valencio's arm in his hand, and Valencio walked with him to the list. Would he see forty men there or something, to kill him that way?

"Zeeko," Nusa'pei said. "Same time as usual, and he says he never did intend to sodomise you."

Valencio looked at him distrustfully, "Is he going to torture me instead then? Chop off arms and legs, something of that nature?"

Nusa'pei said casually, "I don't know what he intends, but I'll be there as usual, to make sure you're not hurt, and also to make sure he's not hurt. He's only young, and not accustomed to treacherous slaves."

Valencio was silent.

Nusa'pei said, quite gently, "It's alright, boy. Business as usual. Most men will do as they choose, but tonight, Zeeko says he doesn't choose to do what you don't like."

Valencio grinned at him, and said, "I don't actually like being drooled over and rubbed against either, just that I don't kill for it." He looked back at the lists. "You won't need to allow extra time, tonight. I'll be showered, and waiting."

Nusa'pei said, "Well, as to that…" He smiled. "He doesn't want anyone to think he's been frightened off, so he wants you to run anyway. Though he says he always only planned to play. And you're _not_ to tell anyone else that he's only planning to play."

Valencio laughed out loud. "He doesn't want to do what's hateful and unnatural, and he's _ashamed_ of it? You come from an odd culture, Nusa'pei."

Nusa'pei was not amused this time, and said distantly, "You are a boy of the dirt-people. Wizards use the dirt-people just exactly as they choose."

Valencio said practically, "If he's planning to watch, it might amuse him to choose a spot near the fishpond." He was still standing naked, unembarrassed, though eyes were on his body. Just looking didn't hurt him.

Not long later, he was being displayed to around twenty men, and there would be more, as guards gave each other a short time off. He was held firmly by Kofi-Zee and Amani, on what they called the Orange Lawn, presumably for the Orange trees dotted about. He was actually outside the enclosure area, for the first time since his short-lived flight after first use. Nusa'pei would not have displayed him in the public area, except that there were no children left in Morocco, and only a few women.

Valencio's eyes were checking the surroundings very carefully, as best he could. Men were coming close, one by one, and Nusa'pei was allowing each one to touch and fondle. But they'd almost all had him now, he was already irretrievably dirtied, he had no weapon, so he ignored them.

Fahad wasn't content to touch and fondle, but held his head, and kissed, though not allowing him a chance to bite. His hand was feeling exactly where he'd seen a shiv once, almost certainly the one that had killed Charandev. But there was nothing there this time, and the only other possible hiding place on his body was regularly invaded.

"Just three days," Fahad said. "Nearly everyone who wants to, has had you now, and we can have a second go."

Valencio was being held tight, an arm around his shoulders, and another kneading his buttocks. He asked, "Fahad, _Why?_ Why should a man want a boy when he can have a woman?"

Fahad smiled. "Yours is not to question. You are a slave, and we use you as we please."

Valencio wondered if he'd ever get a chance to kill Fahad, but suspected not. And that hand just there on his head, was that a coincidence? He looked away from Fahad, and quite deliberately, yawned.

Fahad grinned, "Sorry to bore you, Valencio."

Arikiyo was almost the last to caress, and he leaned close to kiss, as well, and murmured, "I only ever intended just to touch."

Valencio smiled at him, and said, "Just touching! I might even talk to you!"

Haru Khatabi observed, eyes narrowed. The boy was trouble, and Haru always avoided trouble. As the last remaining Khatabi, he could intervene if he wanted, order the boy's death, which would be undeniably prudent. But he'd make himself very unpopular.

Haru did nothing. Haru almost always did nothing.

The last one, and Valencio looked at Nusa'pei questioningly. Nusa'pei said, "Back to the enclosure."

Valencio suggested, "We could have a stroll around, maybe pick some oranges. I like oranges."

Nusa'pei repeated, "Back to the enclosure," and ruffled the boy's hair, with what appeared to be affection.

Valencio paused, and asked, "Who's the woman?"

A woman sat in a wheelchair, under a tree, quietly watching.

"Bouchra Khatabi. But don't think of running to her. She has no power to change anything."

Valencio kept his eyes on her. A thought occurred to him, and he said, "Nusa'pei, what if a woman asked for me? What would happen then?"

Nusa'pei laughed, "That will not happen. The women prefer not to know the enclosures exist, they're hardly likely to turn up as customers!"

They were walking closer to the women, and Valencio turned to her, and gave her a blinding smile. He liked to think that a woman might make herself a nuisance because of him.

Bouchra made no indication of returning his greeting, but her eyes stayed on him. Bouchra knew how the men could abuse women and girls, and now it appeared they could abuse boys, as well. Bouchra was a prisoner as much as Valencio, just less obviously so. Her baby would be born soon, handed over to the nursery staff, and Riza would decide who would be mated with her next, or if she'd be mated. Her handicap was not natural, a spell put on her by Riza Khatabi, after the second time she tried to escape. She'd been only seventeen then, and was around forty now.

Valencio was returned to the enclosure, the guards left, he scanned the floor, but was unsurprised not to find his shiv. With a bit of luck, one of the women might have it for him. His clothing was there, and he scrambled into it. Once he would have had a shower, after being pawed at by so many men, now he just ran to 'School.' He was very late for Kaede.


	10. Chapter 10

The women had been assured that Valencio would not be much punished, but were still relieved to see him pelting to the school, and breathlessly apologising to Kaede that he was late. Emma cried in his arms, that he was back, and he hugged her, and told her that she was not to worry about him. What happened, happened.

Not long later, he was quickly scanning a script, turning pages over more quickly than the others, and assessing the play. Just a light and amusing entertainment, written by Kaede, with lots of parts for women, and a single part for Valencio.

"I need a cutlass," he remarked. "I don't think I can act the part without one."

"Any tree branches that come down are cleared away by Abimael first thing in the morning."

"I'll think of something."

He ran that evening as promised, chased closely by Najam and Thuli, and at a greater distance by Kofi-Zee, puffing. They planned to corner him where the back fence met the fence that divided off Enclosure 2, near the fishpond. It was a favourite place for those who watched, as there was good visibility. Both himself and the guards normally ignored those who watched, and the audience was nearly always quiet, reluctant to cause any hindrance to their entertainment.

He darted a grinning glance at Farfalla and Clarence, watching from Enclosure 2, and then doubled back along the back fence line, going slow enough to lure a spell. He ducked at the right moment, and an old wizard behind the fence, found himself in a semi-paralysis, to Valencio's glee. Valencio hadn't forgotten Pervez being hit by a spell meant for him. Najam swore, and the second time, managed to hit the fleeing boy.

Valencio rolled himself to a sitting position, perfectly accustomed to dealing with his sudden handicap. He looked back at the cursing wizard, still sprawling on the ground, and called, "Don't panic, Viyanton! Just stay calm, and Najam will fix you when he gets around to it."

Viyanton glared at the boy, and snarled, "You don't know how lucky you are that Nusa'pei looks after you."

Valencio continued to grin as the spell was lifted from Viyanton, not showing how he shivered inside at the reminder. He was at their mercy, and he could only hope that Nusa'pei's protection would last.

The youth next to the man was probably Zeeko. About seventeen or eighteen, Valencio thought, and he could have a slave brought to him for sex just because he asked. A few minutes later, he walked, the docile slave, between Kofi-Zee, still panting slightly, and Najam. He measured his steps carefully, stepping onto the one firm step in the path, while Najam and Kofi-Zee both tripped in the holes he'd prepared.

He was fleeing again, to their fury, but only went out of sight, and showered and reported to the dining room as they still searched the enclosure, getting worse tempered by the moment.

There was no shiv in his hair, as he thought he'd best let the skin grow back before he used that hiding place again, but there was a shiv in the hem of his shorts.

Nusa'pei said, "Come here, boy!"

Two guards on his death list drew their wands, warily. Neither of them had hurt him, but they'd both used him. They knew now. They didn't have to hurt. In the boy's mind, it was enough that they did it.

Nusa'pei thought that he himself was not in imminent danger of attack, and it was Nusa'pei who searched the boy, in the established pattern. As was his habit, Valencio restored the shiv to its place once the search was over.

Nusa'pei abruptly made up his mind. "From now on, you go for use naked. No clothes. Take your clothes off, Valencio."

Valencio sighed. How often had those words been used to him? 'Take your clothes off, Valencio.' Except that just once, Gloria said that.

Nusa'pei wondered what he was suddenly smiling about.

Valencio folded his clothes neatly, and left them on the table, the shiv back between his fingers. He was undecided, whether to risk taking it, or trying to hide it.

"Shouldn't you tell the chasers I'm caught?" he suggested to Nusa'pei.

Gloria arrived, with Maliwan, both with appointments.

Valencio's eyes narrowed as Botan entered from the corridor, for Maliwan. He hadn't known the bastard was back. Now he was, Botan would be wanting him. Botan looked at the naked boy, and started walking towards him. Valencio looked frightened, and backed away.

Nusa'pei said suddenly, "Valencio..."

Valencio glanced at him, and snapped back his head, apparently terrified, at Botan. This time, he'd kill him.

Nusa'pei rasped, "Botan, keep away!" He strode towards Valencio, but the shiv was gone.

Nusa'pei grabbed both hands, and held the wrists hard so that the boy opened his fingers, and his eyes moistened with pain. Nusa'pei grunted, "Alright."

Valencio shot another frightened look at the cruel man with the scarred face, sighed, and sat down. Nusa'pei looked around as Najam glanced in the room, and the shiv was stuck to the underside of the chair, with that so convenient sticky sap. There were several places around this room where balls of sap waited to take the light weight of a sliver of glass, pottery or metal.

"Kofi-Zee twisted an ankle," Najam snarled. Valencio still looked frightened, and looked at the floor. Botan glared at him.

Valencio appealed to Nusa'pei, "Can I put my clothes on now?"

Nusa'pei said, "From now on you leave your clothes here, and only pick them up when you return."

Valencio looked at the floor, and said sadly, "They look at me, and I don't like it."

Botan said, "I'll be doing something else to you soon that you won't like!"

Valencio shivered with his hatred and fear.

Nusa'pei looked assessingly at Botan, and made up his mind to refuse him access. It would only make the boy more desired if some were denied the treat, and Nusa'pei had a good idea how the women loathed Botan.

Kofi-Zee came in limping. "That was a mean trick, Valencio," he said.

Valencio was surprised, "Can't you just fix it with magic?"

"Magic helps, but it'll be sore for days!"

Valencio apologised. He hadn't managed to have another go at Botan, who would shortly be having another go at him, and he'd hurt Kofi-Zee more than he'd intended. On the other hand, he was promised that Zeeko wouldn't hurt him. At that moment, Zeeko arrived, and he stood. Other eyes explored his naked body, but Zeeko only looked confused.

Nusa'pei explained, "It's so he has less chance to conceal a weapon. With Valencio, one always has to remember he's dangerous and unpredictable."

Zeeko was trying to remember what he wanted with a 'dangerous and unpredictable' boy only a few years younger then himself. But everyone else was talking about having him, and he hadn't wanted to miss out.

Filuah Kay, and Valencio stood naked in front of Zeeko, with Amani and Nusa'pei.

"What would you like, Zeeko?" asked Nusa'pei.

But Zeeko still only looked confused.

Valencio suggested, "I'm not going to try and hurt you unless you hurt me. If you like, you could simply have me restrained with the cuffs, and lying on the bed."

Zeeko hesitated, and then nodded. But he was still hesitant, and still seemed not to know what to do. Valencio again took a hand. If he could get Zeeko so that he had a satisfying experience, it would be one less invasion of his body. "Nusa'pei, I don't think you need to stay this time."

Nusa'pei didn't really trust Valencio, but he'd never gone for anyone who hadn't hurt him. "Zeeko? Would you prefer to be alone with him?"

Zeeko hesitated again, and then nodded.

Nusa'pei said, "I'll search him again, but he's come here naked, and is restrained, so should be perfectly safe. On _no_ account should you let him free, and just call the guards when you're finished with him."

There was not much to search on the body of the naked boy, but he felt under the cuffs again, suspecting that he was using them to secrete the weapons. Valencio could have told him they were unsuitable, as the rubbing either dislodged them, or made them cut his own flesh.

Nusa'pei nodded, and said, "At least two guards will be just outside the door until you're finished."

When Zeeko was left alone with the boy, he looked even more embarrassed.

Valencio chuckled infectiously, and said, "You don't really _have_ to do anything, you know. We could just talk. No-one will know. I'll even hobble a bit if you like, afterwards, and everyone will think you were wickedly cruel."

Zeeko laughed finally. "I don't want everyone to think I was wickedly cruel!" He was looking at the body on the bed, but reddening.

Valencio said, softly, "It's up to you, you know. You're allowed to touch, do almost anything you want, or if it makes you uneasy, you can toss a sheet over me, and we can talk about getting me a cutlass."

"A cutlass!"

"I need a cutlass as a prop for a play. But it can't be sharp, and it can't be solid, as Nusa'pei wouldn't let me keep it. Wizards can conjure. You could try and conjure me a cutlass, if you want."

Zeeko said hesitantly, "I can conjure a knife..."

Valencio shook his head. "A knife's no good for this. I wouldn't be allowed to keep it. They're a bit nervous of me sometimes, you see."

Zeeko stared at the boy who'd killed Charandev, and suddenly started laughing.

Valencio grinned at him, and suggested again, "A pretend cutlass, not too hard?"

Zeeko shook his head. "Conjuring's not that easy, you can't just conjure exactly what you want. You've got to know the incantation for a specific item, and there's no incantation for conjuring a cutlass."

Valencio levered himself a little on the side, and suggested, "Start with a knife, and then make it be made out of wood, and think of it long. I'm sure Brahim explained it a bit like that one time, you just have to take the nearest item that has an incantation, and modify it in your mind."

Zeeko said distrustfully, "Are you trying to trick me?"

Valencio glanced at the cuff on his wrist, sighed and said, "Forget it. Maybe Amani or Abimael might have a go. Not Kofi-Zee, he's mad with me for making him twist an ankle."

Zeeko sat on the edge of the bed, and asked, "Did they punish you? For Charandev?"

"Not really. I'm not sure whether the parade on the lawn was punishment, or just advertising."

Valencio noticed how Zeeko's eyes kept travelling over his body. Maybe if he just calmed him with a little more talk, and then Zeeko could rub himself on his body or something, and then he'd be finished for the night.

He tried to settle himself a little more comfortably, but was spread-eagled, and could adjust his own position very little. Zeeko had not taken up the invitation to spread a sheet over him.

Zeeko said, "Is it comfortable there?"

Valencio grinned ruefully, "Enormously better than being paralysed, and you get cramps if they leave that on too long."

"I could ask Nusa'pei to loosen them off a trifle."

"Better not. He'll only think I'm trying to trick you."

Timidly, Zeeko reached out, and touched down his flank. Valencio looked at him through long eyelashes, wondering how to handle it. For the first time, it seemed, he might have some control in an encounter. He spoke quite softly, "Conjures, how long do they last?"

Zeeko still stroked. He was allowed to do this. It was the same as the dirt-girls whom he'd used since he was fourteen. He spoke absently, "Conjures? It varies with the power of the wizard and the type of item. They say that Ahjmed's last eighteen months. Mine only about three months. It's why I work in maintenance, I'm not a very powerful wizard."

Valencio said softly, "Tell me about your work," and Zeeko told him a little about his work, while he continued to stroke.

His hand touched a penis, but he looked shamefaced at Valencio, and apologised.

Valencio said, very softly, "I only attack the ones who have sex with me in a disgusting and hateful manner. I will not object if you want to take off your robe for instance. Or if you want to fondle a bit."

Zeeko said, "They tell me some of the women lick a penis, even until climax!"

Valencio stared in stunned amazement. _"Do_ they?"

Zeeko grinned at him, and nodded. Valencio suddenly started to laugh, helplessly, and finally choked out, "It seems very rash to trust a penis to the teeth of a slave who might be hating!"

Zeeko was laughing, too. "The men say never try and force them, but some offer."

Valencio looked at him with extreme curiosity. "Has anyone done it for you?"

Zeeko shook his head, and looked speculatively at his slave. Valencio said casually, "Personally, any penis put near my mouth would never look the same again!" Zeeko put the idea out of his head.

Instead, Zeeko asked, "Do you have sex with the women?"

"I wouldn't be game. I could get into a lot of trouble."

"Yet you killed Charandev and you were not punished."

"They've given up on me a bit, but I'm actually very well behaved. Life would be impossible if you don't mostly cooperate."

All the while, the hand had continued gently stroking. Abruptly, Zeeko pulled his robe up over his head. Valencio said, very softly, giving him the suggestion in case he thought of an alternative one. "What some of them like, is just to kneel between my legs, like I'm a woman, and rub themselves on me. They seem to like it."

Zeeko was obviously aroused, and knelt between his legs, reaching forward now, and frankly fondling. Valencio regarded him, eyelids lowered. He had no experience of guiding a novice in the direction he preferred him to go, but seemed to be managing anyway.

Zeeko finished quickly, and then lay, panting, a hand on Valencio's genitals. After a while, he said, "You don't get excited yourself, or are you just too young?"

"I'm thirteen, old enough, but men do not excite me." He wished Zeeko would think to mop him up. He disliked the feeling of not being clean.

Zeeko said, "Actually, I think I prefer women myself, and you don't have to wait over a month for the experience, either."

Valencio said softly, "I've enjoyed talking to you. If you ask for me again, we could just talk."

"The men all complain you don't talk. I could boast that you talk to me."

Valencio was amused, "So you could!" _Information was a survivors' tool_. This boy, whom he actually quite liked, could give him information. He said casually, "If it was just like that, you could probably see me even if there's someone else as well the same day. If you're interested, I'll tell Nusa'pei that you could do that."

Zeeko considered. It would be something to boast about, special privileges with the murderous slave everybody wanted. He smiled, "That would be great."

Valencio smiled as well. It sounded alright to him, and maybe he could finally find out just exactly where they were. One day, one day, there might be an escape...

But the following night, he was paralysed, lying on his side, as an old man, fortified by potions, invaded his body. He'd almost forgotten that Nusa'pei was there, and Nusa'pei noticed the look of despairing agony that passed over his face. He almost said something until he realised that it was not physical pain that made the boy look like that. He supposed he should have known long ago, just how difficult it was for the boy to accept. Would it be any easier for a castrate?

That night, a new name was added to Valencio's list, below the name of Charandev, with the tick next to it.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Zeeko waited until a work break, when several men sat around and talked, before he casually mentioned, "I have an appointment to use Valencio again today."

Arikiyo spun around, and said indignantly, "I've got him tonight. It's my turn!"

"As far as I know that's not changed, just that he likes me, took pleasure from what I did to him, and I have an appointment as well."

They looked at him, disbelieving, and his supervisor finally said, "So, did you..."

Zeeko shrugged, enjoying the way they looked at him, almost as if he was someone important. "He was all ready for me to do it that way, and I just decided I didn't fancy it. Can't see the attraction really. So I turned him on his back, and we excited each other instead. And then we talked a long time, and he said that Nusa'pei would probably let me have extra appointments, because he liked me!"

He pretended to be casual, finished his coffee, and sauntered away. The men looked at each other, one started laughing, and another said, "I wonder how much is true!"

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Valencio stood regarding his list after lunch, when he normally checked it. Five o'clock Zeeko, eight o'clock Arikiyo. Nusa'pei had been very surprised at the agreement reached between Zeeko and Valencio, but each extra usage was extra money in their pay. He was certainly not going to object. He strolled over to where he stood. You could rely on Valencio to turn up for his meals. He seemed to be growing fast now, though he was too thin, Nusa'pei thought.

He greeted the boy casually. Thuli and Abensur drew their wands, and watched closely. The boy was to be treated like a wild animal, Nusa'pei said, never to be trusted, no matter what. If anyone was close, there should be two others, either holding him, or with wands drawn, ready for instant action.

Nusa'pei pointed. "When this indicator appears beside a name, it's because he's promised only to touch and play, that sort of thing. If there's any like Zeeko, who want you to run, anyway, just for effect, or maybe to watch, I won't make the mark, but I'll let you know." He grinned, "And you don't go telling anyone."

Valencio thought, maybe, maybe not. He remarked, "I'm a bit tired of just running in the enclosure. It's far too small. I could give a better show if I could have access to Enclosure 2, or even within the Compound." He grinned at Nusa'pei. "I could entertain the Khatabi women!"

Nusa'pei chuckled, "Not very likely!" And then he mentioned, "The cuffs have to be adjusted, which Abensur will do in a minute, and then you're wanted afterwards for some testing, along with a few from Enclosure 2. Zola will be here."

"What sort of testing?"

"Just making sure that the spells on the fences and the ground are effective. You'll only be hurt as much as you routinely hurt yourself digging holes, or leaning against the fence."

Valencio gave him a veiled look, and Nusa'pei wondered if he might make trouble. The ones he'd selected from Enclosure 2 were ones who withstood pain better than most, not Farfalla, who'd been his favourite until she turned against him after the cull, and not Bernice, who played up when there was pain involved. Clarence, though, in case there was a difference with men.

At that moment, they filed into the dining room, six from Enclosure 2, back for a short time in the place where they'd expected never to return. Clarence was looking apprehensive. Zola and Haru came in together, and Zola gave an assessing glance at Valencio, standing with Nusa'pei. Haru was also very interested. The hole that had twisted Kofi-Zee's ankle should not have been possible to dig without causing agony.

Carol crossed straight over to Valencio, and said, "They tell me we have to check the spells, because you've been ignoring them."

Valencio shook his head. "If I could ignore spells, you wouldn't see me for dust." And then he'd rouse the army, and nuke the lot of the bastards, but even Valencio wasn't foolish enough to say that.

Hilde was looking anxious, and she, too, came to Valencio. She touched his arm. "Behave yourself, won't you? Sometimes, you have to cooperate."

Valencio was surprised, "I nearly always cooperate!"

Nusa'pei was amused. Of course, he nearly always cooperated - except when he was trying to kill someone. Still there should be no problems today, just a fairly simple job now, while Zola checked with the pain monitor, and no problems expected tonight. He wouldn't even run, which would disappoint the watchers.

Abensur looked questioning, "The cuffs?"

"Afterwards. We'll do this first."

Hilde was surprised. "They're going to take off the cuffs?"

Valencio answered, "Just loosen them a little. I've grown." He spoke perfectly calmly. It was not as if he was a new prisoner any more.

Zola and Haru were conferring, and Haru finally turned to Valencio, and said, "Take us to the hole where you hurt Kofi-Zee."

Valencio turned and started walking, until he came to an area and pointed. "I asked Abimael to fill it in this morning, so he did." A few others, too, set to trap an unwary foot.

Haru leaned down, and stirred the loose dirt with his hand. He stood. "No. 23. Do as I did."

Carol started to move the dirt, and swiftly pulled back her hand.

"No. 143, now you do it." Valencio didn't stir. No-one addressed him as No. 143, always either by name, or 'boy,' though he knew the women were sometimes addressed by number. He looked rudely at Haru, and then stared into the distance.

Nusa'pei said, "Do as he says, Valencio. Just stir up the dirt."

Valencio knelt and stirred up the dirt, not indicating by expression or sound, that it hurt.

Zola said, "Valencio, come here." She had a small sensor device, which she taped to his forehead.

Nusa'pei put a hand around his arm, gently restraining. As was usual, two guards had their wands out, and watching. Najam and Abensur. One by one, the five women and one man of Enclosure 2, touched the dirt a little, as Zola held the sensor to their foreheads. Then they had Valencio do it again.

She nodded, and they tested the fences, none of them able to hold the fence for more than seconds, though a glancing touch seemed alright.

Haru glanced at Nusa'pei, whose grip tightened on Valencio. "No. 15."

Clarence stepped forward, and Zola stuck the sensor to his forehead.

"Be ready to touch the fence," said Haru, and raised his wand.

Something touched the free hand of Valencio, and he opened his fingers, receiving a metal comb, though he showed not the slightest indication, watching Clarence as he reached forward and tightly gripped the fence, but not showing a look of pain, instead wearing a beatific smile on his face.

Valencio was wondering what on earth to do with the comb, far too big to slip into a seam. It would have been better for Mildred to have dropped it in a bush somewhere. He would have found it even without further clues. He asked Nusa'pei, frowning, "How's he doing that?"

Zola was closely watching the monitor.

Nusa'pei said calmly, "It's the Spell of Compulsion. We don't use it often, but it's very effective."

Valencio glared, as Clarence still smiled, but was becoming more and more pale, now sweaty. Haru lowered his wand, and Clarence collapsed, and then vomited into the grass. Valencio wrenched himself away from Nusa'pei, saying _, "Bastards!"_

He started to stalk off, but was brought down by semi-paralysis, right next to a bush. The comb was stashed. His brief revolt may have had an ulterior motive, but his anger was real. When Haru raised a wand to him, he said, "What do you want me to do?"

Haru said calmly, "I want you to hold the wire a long time to observe the effect, but you won't be able to do it long enough without help."

"Help!"

His glare was furious, and Haru hesitated. He didn't want to go on that death list.

Valencio said, very coldly, "I will do it without any of your so-called _help!"_

Nusa'pei said, "Give him a go?"

Haru nodded. The semi-paralysis was lifted, and Valencio strode over, took a firm grip on the fence, and said bitterly, to Haru, "Is this what you want?"

He kept Haru under a furious glare, as the pain built up, refusing to show how much it hurt.

Zola, watching the monitor, said, "Enough!" But it was like a competition now, Valencio glaring at Haru, who was looking indifferent.

Carol abruptly intervened, grabbing the silly boy, and pulling him away from the fence that caused agony. Valencio was white, sweating, but his brief stagger was disguised, and he continued to glare at Haru.

Haru tried not to show his trepidation, but nodded at Nusa'pei. "The spells are effective. The boy's simply too stubborn for his own good."

Nusa'pei said, "Thank you for your help."

He glanced at Valencio, looking distinctly green, and said, "Report to the dining-room in a half hour so Abensur can do the cuffs."

Valencio abruptly ripped the sensor from his forehead, and threw it towards Zola.

Haru looked back as the group left, Valencio was standing as he was left, and still glaring at him. Haru shivered.

Only when they were out of sight did Valencio sit, but not against the fence. The fence had caused him enough pain for the day. After a little, he lay down flat, feeling very ill. Haru was dead right, of course, he acknowledged to himself, he was simply too stubborn for his own good. He was sweaty with pain, and decided to skip practice for the play. Instead, he walked to the swimming pool, empty of people for a change, stripped off his clothes, and dived in, lapping it again and again.

He was feeling alright again physically by the time he reported to the dining room, only a bit listless and depressed. He didn't know why he bothered fighting when all the power was on their side. They could just aim a wand, and a grown man put on a foolish smile and hurt himself. The Spell of Compulsion. He suddenly remembered that Nusa'pei had made him drink a potion once that way, but he tried never to think of those first days.

He walked into the dining-room, and Abensur glanced up with relief. It would have been a pest to go search, and a poor precedent to allow him to get away with disobedience. The evening runs were different. Nusa'pei compared them to a safety valve, that allowed him to endure afterwards, and not again to slit his own artery. Besides, they made him so desirable in the eyes of the men.

Abensur had the new straps beside him in a box. The old ones would be discarded, the new ones fitted. It was a rarely needed procedure, as mostly the only ones who needed cuffs were those in Enclosure 3, who lasted a few months at the outside.

He said routinely, "Come here, Valencio."

Valencio, routinely, went to him, and Najam and Amani took an arm each, more as a comfort for him than anything else, just in case he became a little upset. Nusa'pei was not present, having a deep discussion with Haru that was making him increasingly uneasy. Two extra guards stood at the wall, Iraz and Hwang, both of them on Valencio's list, marked for death, though he appeared to ignore their presence.

Abensur pointed his wand, and one ankle cuff and then the other dropped off. Then the wrists.

Valencio stared at his wrists, where the white marks were left that showed how long since those patches had seen the sun. Abensur pulled new wrist bands out of the box. Valencio's eyes went to them, and suddenly he screamed, "No!" and twisted and struggled against the tightening grips of Amani and Najam.

Abensur was a bit surprised, and raised his voice, trying to tell Valencio to be calm, to be still. Amani lost his grip, and Abensur grabbed a striking fist. Iraz raised a wand, but the others were in the way, and piling onto the boy, trying to restrain him with physical force, rather than the spells the boy so hated.

He was on the floor now. They would not put new cuffs on! He could not allow that! Suddenly, shallow scratches were appearing on their faces and arms, and Najam pulled his head away, a little blood appearing on his neck.

Iraz came close, aiming a wand directly at him. Valencio lunged, and Iraz staggered back, holding his side. It was not a severe injury, but it was more than a scratch. Hwang was more cautious when he aimed his spell, and Valencio lay under Prindi Paralysis, but still screaming and crying, hysterical. They shouldn't do it! He was not a slave! He would never be a slave! He was not a _slave!_

A small group of women stood at the door, upset. Emma had already been hustled away. Abensur picked up a helpless wrist, and started adjusting wrist cuffs, putting aside his own reaction to Valencio's grief and hysteria, methodically checking fit, and then doing the ankles. Amani tried to soothe the boy who still twisted his head, and screamed at them not to do it.

At last Abensur stood up, finishing the routine job of new cuffs for a slave. He turned his attention to Iraz, who was leaning against the wall, blood dripping from under his fingers. "You'd best go and see Zola. Hwang, would you mind calling Nusa'pei if he's available, and bring back a strong calming potion." He looked at the women. "He's not being punished or anything. He's just a little upset. Leave him to us."

Najam went to block the door, and the women backed off. Nusa'pei hurried in, followed by Hwang, with a jug of potion in hand. Nusa'pei ignored the sobbing prisoner for the moment. Instead, he carefully inspected the shallow scratches on Najam, Abensur, even Amani. He used Japanese, as he concluded, aloud, "He wasn't trying to kill."

Abensur said, in the same language, "Iraz, he might have been trying to kill."

"Iraz knew not to come too close!"

Nusa'pei knelt by the side of the boy, putting his hand to his face, trying to force him to look at him. He spoke sternly, "Valencio, you're to stop this nonsense. There's no reason for it."

A look of despairing agony crossed the face of Valencio, and Nusa'pei spoke sharply, "Have you hurt yourself?"

He picked up a limp hand, and the shiv fell out. The first one found since the one that had killed Charandev, and there'd been none for months before that. He handed it to Abensur, who tested the razor sharp edge, and then caressed his own face, where a scratch passed close to an eye. Just in case there was more than one, Nusa'pei checked both hands, and then his clothing, noticing that while the boy's sobs were beginning to quieten, his whole body had begun to shake. He guessed he'd best lift the spell before he was sick everywhere.

They lifted the spell. He wasn't sick, and after a while, even drank the potion they gave him. At last, his shaking started to die down. Nusa'pei would know the next time that a minor readjustment of restraining wrist and ankle cuffs could not be treated casually as routine, at least not with Valencio.

Najam raised his voice. "Tasha and Sheri for appointments. Let them in?"

Nusa'pei looked assessingly at Valencio, now sitting at the table, head lowered, and still shaking. He nodded. "Let them in. Hilde, too, to look after the boy, if she's there."

Hilde was there, and went straight to sit next to Valencio, stroking his head. He muttered, "It's alright. Just being very stupid."

Nusa'pei explained, "We had to put on looser cuffs, and it upset him. But he has an appointment in a couple of hours, so try and get him calmed down if you can."

Valencio looked upwards at the clock, but didn't rise, and still shook. Hilde wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and said, "Maybe you could postpone it?"

Nusa'pei considered the suggestion. It was not a good precedent, but maybe in this case.

The guards left the room, as soon as Tasha and Sheri met their men, and went off with them. There was not even an extra escort, Viyanton and Fahad perfectly capable of quelling any revolt from their slaves. Tasha and Sheri, of course, knew better than to revolt.

Nusa'pei found Zeeko in the large workshop, working with Achmiko, the old man who was teaching Zeeko. Zeeko turned to him beaming, and holding up a wicked looking cutlass. "It's for Valencio. He wants it for a play."

Nusa'pei said, "You're joking! He just injured another."

Zeeko put down his cutlass, and asked, very concerned, not who it was, but if he was to be punished.

Nusa'pei said, "It was Iraz, and he knew he should not come too close."

He glanced at Achmiko. "Anyone who's ever used him should treat him as dynamite."

Achmiko said, "The cutlass isn't real, you know. The edge is a magical illusion. If he's upset, it might console him."

Nusa'pei laughed. "Is anyone going to ask about Iraz?"

"How's Iraz?"

"I haven't actually checked on him myself, but he was still walking." He held a hand out, and felt the cutlass. Not solid, a touch yielding. He felt the non-existent edge, and then asked, "Will it break if I bash it against something?"

"It could if you hit hard enough, but it will bend. It cannot be used as a weapon. After all, I want him again, as soon as possible."

Nusa'pei shook his head. "I guess you have a right, but I reckon young Zeeko has the right idea. He's a lot more fun to be with, when he's not trying to kill you!" He smiled. "I was going to suggest to you that you postpone until tomorrow, but his cutlass might cheer him up."

Zeeko was relieved. It was not only that he was looking forward to it, but several of the men had accused him of idle boasting. A couple had even made appointments with girls at the same time, just to see if it was true that he was to have Valencio again.

Zeeko held the cutlass out to Nusa'pei. "You can give it to him if you like. It might make him happier."

"Good idea. He was very upset."

"What led to it?"

"He became hysterical just because we had to make looser cuffs. It took us by surprise."

Zeeko was quiet. Somehow it brought home to him that the boy he hoped to have a good time with, was a prisoner.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Valencio lay on his back on his own bed. An appointment in an hour. He still felt awful, but told himself again that he was being ridiculous. And anyway, he preferred being physically restrained with the cuffs, than magically restrained with paralysis. He had to use Zeeko, to get information from him. Pity he was not Khatabi. He could be a Favourite again. But then, he'd probably turn and want it like they all did, even Brahim, who'd been so good to begin with. He guessed he should be bright and lively and entertaining, and then, if required, seductive. He sighed. It was just another way of fighting.

But when he presented himself in the dining room, his smile of delight at being handed the cutlass by Nusa'pei, was genuine. He tested the edge, knowing it couldn't be as sharp as it looked. But then, he bounded to the top of the long table, and strode up and down, using the cutlass to fight an imaginary opponent. He laughed to Nusa'pei. "The balance is dreadful. It'd never make a real weapon!"

Nusa'pei warned him, "Don't hit anything with it too hard. It cannot hurt, but it could break."

"Did Zeeko make it?"

"Achmiko, his supervisor, helped."

It occurred to Valencio that the names of forty-two on his list, were just a bit many, and maybe he should delete a few, including Achmiko. He was still posturing, now narrowing his eyes, and fighting an imaginary opponent.

Nusa'pei glanced at the clock. "Take off your clothes now, Valencio." Valencio stepped out of shorts, pulled his shirt off as casually, and pranced about again, now making the awkward weight of the cutlass scythe through the air.

Najam crossed to his clothing, and searched thoroughly, before folding more carefully, and putting it aside.

Zeeko, with two companions, arrived just as Valencio became very serious with his opponent, the invisible enemy as real to him as those who watched. He spoke in Italian now, deadly insults to the wicked man who dared to assault his girlfriend. The wicked man apparently swiped at his feet, and Valencio jumped over the blade in his mind, and then swooped, transfixing the man. He grinned, and said to Nusa'pei, "Clean up the blood, would you, servant?"

He jumped down, lay his cutlass on his clothing, and said simply, "Thanks, Zeeko."

He didn't approach his client. The guards wouldn't like it. The two who were with Zeeko, were on his list. He carried no shiv, the back of his head still a little sore, and anyway, he didn't think he needed the hidden weapon that helped his self-respect. Not with Zeeko.

Georgia and Didi arrived, promptly on time to meet the two men with Zeeko. They greeted the wizards easily, ready to leave with them. Their clients, however, stared at the naked boy who wore a vivid smile, as he waited for the guards to check hands and cuffs to ensure he carried nothing. His beauty was blinding, the badges of slavery speaking of availability to those who could request his services. They were already booked in, and Nusa'pei did not accept more than one booking from a particular man at a time, not for Valencio.

Iraz said, from his position near the wall, "By the way, Valencio, I'm fine, if you were worried."

"I wasn't worrying."

Abensur and Amani took his arms, Nusa'pei inflicted Filuah Kay, and he shuddered slightly. But it was routine, and he was taken to the bedroom.

Nusa'pei said, "On the bed?"

Zeeko nodded, showing a lot more assurance than he had the first time. He even intervened and requested that the restraints not be as tight. But Valencio was still lying naked on the bed, restrained so he could not defend himself. He was not really in charge, and knew it very well. Nusa'pei wasn't staying, and if Zeeko wanted, he could undo the restraints, paralyse, and do as he chose.

Nusa'pei touched his wands to the clips that restrained, and Zeeko looked at him questioningly. Nusa'pei said casually, "Just a locking spell. He can be very persuasive when he chooses."

Valencio looked at him through long eyelashes. Had he been thinking the same thing?

Zeeko's shyness returned when he was left with the naked slave. But then he looked closely at the dark eyes, reached out and caressed. "You were beautiful, dancing on the table, naked."

Valencio wondered if one day, Zeeko would have him as all the others did. He took a deep shuddering breath, and tears trickled down his face.

Zeeko was upset. "What is it? What's the matter?"

Valencio sniffled, and said, "Sorry. Just for a moment, I thought you were going to want to do it, too. And I so _hate_ it."

Zeeko said softly, "I would never do that to you."

He looked at the boy's body. The men had told him to take a potion, and he was wanting, very much. He stroked, and wondered why Nusa'pei had locked the clips. He hadn't done that before, and he didn't know what spell he'd used. He probably would not be able to unlock them. Not that he needed to, of course.

Zeeko didn't need leading that day, the caressing rapidly becoming more intimate until he rubbed himself to climax, as Valencio waited. Zeeko was more relaxed afterwards, and was lured into talking, first about his work, and how Achmiko had helped him with the cutlass. "It's not conjured, so it won't suddenly vanish."

The talk led on to other things, until once again, Zeeko took his pleasure from the boy. He consulted his watch. "Nearly dinner. We'd best finish." He smiled at Valencio, "Next time, I think, somehow or other, I'll get you excited as well."

Valencio smiled at him. "Next time, I think, it would be nice if I could sit as well, afterwards, and we can talk like civilised men."

Zeeko said, surprised, "Sit?"

"In a chair, with you in a chair, except that Nusa'pei would restrain me of course. I can't get away from that."

Zeeko said, hesitantly, "They said you were upset today."

Valencio said dismissively, "Nothing. Just enclosure business."

Zeeko was relieved. He preferred not to think too much about things like that. He caressed Valencio's penis again, and suddenly remembered Achmiko's regretful talk about another beautiful boy, who had a very short penis, no testicles, and had become very fat, quite quickly. He jerked his hand away.

His thoughts were shown on his face, and Valencio had to make him comfortable again. It would take several more meetings before he could reasonably ask Zeeko to bring him a map, and show him exactly where they were. _Information is a survivors' tool._

Zeeko pulled on his robe, and went towards the buzzer to call the guard.

Valencio said hesitantly, "Zeeko. Would you do something for me?" He was blushing. "Just wipe me down a bit? I don't want them to see."

Zeeko also blushed, and then took a towel from the bathroom, and cleaned Valencio. It made Zeeko feel tender, a bit. And the boy had blushed. He was embarrassed, as he was so often, himself.

Valencio sighed, "Thank you."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Arikiyo was on duty for dinner, along with Aminadi, the usual pair. They'd been a lot more casual a year ago. Now they set the containers of various dishes out on the servery, as guards stood in front. Only then were the prisoners allowed to help themselves. At no time did they risk coming within reach of the notorious boy who kept a list. Arikiyo's eyes continually lingered on him, until Aminadi snapped at him to watch what he was doing, he was spilling things!

Arikiyo wasn't on Valencio's list of wizards to kill, and didn't intend to be. It was all over the Compound that Valencio had actually liked Zeeko, and Zeeko had yet another appointment for two days away. Zeeko was almost strutting!

Arikiyo was about sixty, but still lean and strong, a powerful wizard. There was an illness that sometimes afflicted him, which, added to his age, meant that he was no longer a Fighter. He may not have been Khatabi, but had only barely missed. Valencio took no notice of him, just listening to Emma. Emma said importantly, that the book was by Henry Bellamy, and Kaede said she didn't think it was about horses at all. Kaede said it was about life and death, but Emma thought that not right, except that Kaede always knew everything, and it had lovely pictures, and look at this one with the foal.

Hilde was keeping an eye on Valencio, but smiled at Emma. She was actually chattering. Valencio may not have been good for himself, but he was good for the traumatised little girl. His unexpected revolt against the new cuffs was another indication that he had not accepted his status, and probably never would.

She sighed, catching the attention of Valencio, who apologised about his behaviour earlier. "You shouldn't worry about me. I'm doing alright, really."

"Will you be running tonight."

"Not tonight." He looked up and gave a blinding smile at Arikiyo. "Arikiyo's promised to just touch. I don't mind just touching."

When it came time, Valencio had his shower, and just picked up his clothes, and walked back to the bedroom. It was never cold, and there was not a great deal of point getting dressed. He inspected himself in the mirror, anointed a bruise with the lotion now kept available in his room, along with some cut and scratch healer, and combed his hair. Ready for Arikiyo. A little early yet. Word had spread. No-one waited to watch him run. Nusa'pei had made it known that he wouldn't run, and why. Tonight, he'd been promised he would not be sodomised.

He picked up his cutlass, and stepped outside for more space before starting to wield it, imagining various fight scenarios in his head. He became absorbed, forgetting where he was supposed to be.

Nusa'pei asked Veronica, who waited for her client. Veronica said, "Valencio? I think he's playing, and maybe forgot. He was near his bedroom."

Nusa'pei smiled, very pleased. Forgot? Forgot that he was to be either strapped down or paralysed, while a man fondled? It was a definite indication that he was becoming more accepting.

Arikiyo was waiting, becoming anxious rather than impatient. The boy had smiled at him. He'd make it so he liked it, like Zeeko had. He wasn't young, like Zeeko, and had no hope of extra appointments.

Nusa'pei said, "Kofi-Zee, Rafu, come with me and we'll remind our forgetful boy. You might like to come, too, Arikiyo."

They found him hissing guttural German, prancing again, shiny with sweat.

Arikiyo said, "Wait," and they watched from a shadow. The German was dispatched, but he swung around as he was apparently attacked from behind, the cutlass that seemed so deadly, leaping and darting in the magical light they used. And now he was speaking Arabic, and his enemies were apparently, 'Bloody wizards.' He was hissing insults at them, and his attack became more vicious, but not uncontrolled.

"There goes one head," he said, spun right around, "And there goes the other."

He stopped, the cutlass resting gently against the earth, as he smiled in satisfaction.

Arikiyo said quietly to Nusa'pei, using Japanese, though the boy was probably out of hearing. "I've changed my mind. I want to use him as he was meant to be used."

Nusa'pei was also stirred, and Thuli. Even Kofi-Zee didn't look unmoved. Nusa'pei took a deep breath, and said, "Sorry. Not this appointment. If we break a promise now, I think he'd become unmanageable, and we'd have to put him down."

Arikiyo said hoarsely, "Next time!"

Valencio started as Kofi-Zee spoke to him, and turned to the four who waited. Shamefaced, he looked down, "Sorry, I forgot."

Nusa'pei was somewhat recovered now, and asked, impersonally, whether Arikiyo wanted him to have another shower. Arikiyo shook his head. Valencio said apologetically, "I got all sweaty."

Arikiyo smiled at him, and said, "No matter. Come to me, boy!"

Valencio was hesitant. He wasn't held under a spell, or anything, and Nusa'pei never let him so close to anyone. Arikiyo walked over to him, and pulled him close, kissing him, and pulling his body close to his. Valencio felt his hardness pressing against him, and looked doubtfully at Nusa'pei. He thought definitely Nusa'pei should be present that night.

He was paralysed, lying on his back, ready for use. Arikiyo covered him very quickly, and rubbed himself to climax. Valencio thought if he got away with roughly five minutes of use, he'd be very lucky.

Nusa'pei was in the corner as usual, not looking this time, and with his legs crossed under his robe.

Arikiyo lay beside him, his hand still stroking. The restraints were not in the way when he was paralysed instead. Arikiyo stroked more purposefully, and it became a systematic massage. He said, softly, "I'm going to massage your back now."

Valencio cast a look at Nusa'pei, taking comfort from his presence. Nusa'pei said nothing, as he was gently pulled over onto his front, arms drawn up and bent comfortably, legs together. Arikiyo knelt over him, and started rubbing. Valencio was frightened, and tried to see Nusa'pei, but he was out of sight. He could say something, of course, call for help, if he needed.

Nusa'pei was staring fascinated at the scene, a perfect body lying between the legs of the powerful man, as he leaned forward, rubbing, very obviously ready to go onto the next step. He wouldn't interfere if he didn't need to, but wished he could give himself relief. He needed it desperately.

Arikiyo started rubbing his penis against the boy's bottom. Valencio spoke, unhappily, "Nusa'pei?"

Nusa'pei came to himself, and said sternly, "No penetration."

Arikiyo rubbed harder, but on a buttock, before climaxing again, and lying down beside the boy, an arm across him.

Valencio was deeply relieved. He could cope, barely, if he knew it was coming, just not when he thought he was safe. He didn't try and charm Arikiyo. He suspected he knew exactly how it would be in a month or so, when he had his next appointment.

Nusa'pei rose. Arikiyo said, "I just want to lie with him for a little while now."

Nusa'pei said, "I might go now then. I'm not needed."

Valencio said, "Please, I'd rather you stayed."

Nusa'pei hesitated, and said, "Kofi-Zee?"

"Yes, Kofi-Zee instead, if you need to go." He was still protected, and Kofi-Zee sat in a chair in a corner, while Arikiyo only cuddled. It was alright, really. It had been a long day for Valencio, and he sank into sleep, as Arikiyo held him softly, and continued to stroke, knowing perfectly well that if Kofi-Zee hadn't been there, he would have been in him by now, probably taking a good long time, as he'd climaxed twice already. The boy was so incredibly tempting.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

The next day, it was Fahad, for the second time. It seemed that Valencio had finally come to the end of the list of those wanting him. He put his hand to the back of his head, and decided not to risk it. Fahad's check had been too knowing that time, and he had not the slightest hope of getting to use it in any case. Fahad used him as he expected to be used. Nusa'pei's presence ensured there was no roughness.

Another appointment with Zeeko. They were easier with each other now, and Zeeko was very pleased when he rubbed, and discovered that Valencio was showing indications of excitement as well.

"They say you never get excited."

"Brahim used to get me excited sometimes, but only because he spoke about women!"

"Do you want to sit a while now?"

"Yes, please."

Nusa'pei was surprised when he was asked. But, within reason, a client could do what he wanted when he used one of the dirt-people. He conjured a second chair in the room, but there were no straps prepared to clip onto the wrist and ankle cuffs. He'd have one made. He explained the problem, and said maybe next time.

Valencio said, "You know I have no intention of trying to hurt Zeeko. How about Filuah Kay or Snail Spell? Or you could stay." He'd have to be careful if Nusa'pei stayed. But it wasn't time yet for him to suggest he learn Japanese in any case.

"Filuah Kay, then, and I'll stay." But in addition, he conjured straps and tied ankles and left hand to the chair, but after a moment's hesitation, left his right hand free.

Valencio smiled gratefully, "It's better when I can push hair out of my eyes, or whatever." He could also get his shiv from its place on the back of his head, if he needed, though possibly not when he was so feeble. He glanced at Zeeko, and then said, "Are you staying then, Nusa'pei?" in a hint to make himself inconspicuous.

Nusa'pei went to a place in the corner, and conjured himself a chair, since there was not one available. There was usually only one in a room.

Zeeko was looking distinctly uneasy again. Sitting up, it was as if Valencio was not a dirt-person at all, and yet he was tied down, and rendered feeble with a spell. He didn't quite know where he stood.

Valencio was tired, a side effect of Filuah Kay, and now it might be on for hours. He set out to get Zeeko comfortable again, asking about the Japanese Compound, whether it was very different from Morocco.

Zeeko described it enthusiastically, and said, "All the others my age, except for Abensur, are in Japan."

"They say nearly all the women are in Japan."

"There's a few wives stayed behind, and some are needed, married or not, like Nara, who's in charge of the kitchens."

"The women, do they have specialties, the same as the men?"

"They're never Fighters, but most healers are women, and they can specialise in anything else they like."

Zeeko went on to talk about his mother then, proudly. "She's in Japan, and has had five children, three of them Khatabi, but two of those have been killed in fighting."

"So you've got a brother who's Khatabi?"

Zeeko shook his head, "He's Khatabi now. No longer a brother, and anyway, we're all just Family. Specific relationships are not important."

Zeeko asked about Valencio's family then, but Valencio said he had no family, and quickly asked about something else.

Nusa'pei took no part in the conversation, only thinking how much easier this was than watching other people have sex with him, when he could not.

Valencio was four years younger than Valencio, but they had something in common. They spoke eagerly together an hour, and Valencio noticed Zeeko looking at his body again. Time for a change in roles, then. He asked softly, "Would you like me to get back on the bed?"

Zeeko nodded, and Nusa'pei rose. It would be dinner time soon, and he didn't expect it to be long before the meeting would be over.

Surprised, he noticed that Valencio staggered a moment as he stood, and paled. Filuah Kay, of course. It was seldom left on so long. Routinely, he clipped the boy's cuffs to the beds, and raised the spell, noticing the sigh of relief. Just how hard was the boy working at charming Zeeko? Maybe he hoped for more toys. "You want me to stay, Valencio?"

Valencio said, "No need on my behalf," he smiled at the youth who thought he was becoming a friend. "Zeeko might like you to, of course."

Zeeko shook his head, and his eyes roamed over the helpless body. Nusa'pei locked the cuffs.

Ten minutes later, the boys were laughing together as Zeeko rubbed himself vigorously on Valencio, and then made an attempt to get Valencio to also climax. Maybe, it would be a good idea, and Valencio tried hard to think about Gloria, but couldn't quite manage it. He kept thinking about how hungry he was, instead. Zeeko finally gave up, and said, grinning, "Next time, I swear."

Zeeko walked with them back to the enclosure, Valencio still naked, as he always was when out of the enclosure proper, Nusa'pei and Amani holding an arm each, and Thuli behind, wand drawn, looking speculatively at the boy's bottom. Valencio seemed happy and vivacious, now laughing with Zeeko about pirates and buried treasure. He sagged as soon as he was alone, and lay flat on his bed. It wasn't all acting when he was with Zeeko, but he couldn't show that he might be depressed or tired, either.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

The weeks went by, one a night, but no more than one, and no-one was allowed to hurt. None of them was foolish enough to take off the Paralysis Spell. Zeeko as well, every two or three days, until they were easy with each other.

Valencio was learning a lot about Khatabi society, the unusual way they ran their family. The medj thought it bizarre, but didn't dare hint of that, especially not to Khatabi-Richi, who'd all been dealt the blow of the compulsory sterilisation. They spoke of wizard duelling, and Zeeko spoke enviously of the fights he hadn't been qualified to join. One day, he pointed to a new brown stripe on the left shoulder of his cape. "It denotes qualification in my specialty. A narrow black stripe next to it when I'm judged good enough, probably not for a few years, and if I'm ever head of the section, an additional stripe, diagonal dark and light green stripes alternating."

"Nusa'pei has a stripe like that."

"That's because he's head of his section."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Another evening, another appointment, this time after a run, when he again made that spectacular leap off the fence. Hafez was over seventy, and had trembled with his eagerness as Valencio stood in front of him under Filuah Kay, and held by Thuli and Amani. The breath of Hafez came short, and he whistled slightly as he breathed, irritatingly.

"On the bed, please, on his side, paralysed."

Hafez knew what he wanted, and enjoyed doing it, very much indeed. Afterwards, he left Valencio on his side, and curled his body round him, an arm over his shoulders, and appeared to sleep. Nusa'pei dozed in the corner.

After a while, Valencio became convinced, and he said, the glee obvious in his voice, "Nusa'pei, I think I've killed another wizard!"

Nusa'pei checked, shook his head, and said, "You're right. I guess he died happy."

"Should I tick him off my list, do you think?"

No-one was very upset about Hafez. Even Hamida, his wife, said he died happy, and she had another husband alive in any case. There was laughter that the dirt-boy could still kill, even when paralysed. Abbas, who cleaned the enclosures every morning, confirmed that he kept a list. It had been the second time for Hafez, and his name was now crossed off, though not ticked, as Charandev's name had been.

"Stuck on his wall, and we're all on it, every one of us who's used him."

"He doesn't forget, either," commented one. "There's been so many, but I spoke to him from outside the enclosure, and he knew my name, and warned me never to get too close."

"Poor boy. As if he'll ever have another chance."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Viyanton was on Valencio's list, and Kofi-Zee and Thuli held him firmly, as the man ran his hands over his shoulders, and down his flanks. "I could swear you've grown even since I had you last," he said. His hands went to genitals, gathering up, raising. "Your list, Valencio. The ones you want to kill. Am I on it?"

Valencio said coolly, "Of course!"

Viyanton said, "What if I don't do it any more? What if I just play?"

Valencio concealed his amazement. It was hard to believe he could intimidate a wizard, but any rape avoided... He pretended to hesitate, and finally said, "If you don't do it again, I'll cross your name off."

Another old man, a few days later, the same. This time, Valencio knew in advance, and he didn't run. Word spread. When Valencio was promised he would not be raped, he was a bright and lively entertainer, as much as he could be when either restrained or paralysed. He was still beautiful, they could fondle, enjoy him in other ways, and he would not try and kill. Maybe it was worth considering. A resentful, paralysed body, or the same beautiful boy they saw run, vivacious, even smiling on them. A few more took up the second option.

Valencio had been in general use for a bit over four months, and it was to be the fourth time for Fahad, the full list had gone through three times now. He couldn't fight, but maybe he could create dissension. Zeeko in the afternoon, and he grinned mischievously at Zeeko, and said, "I'm supposed to be having Fahad this evening, and I'm not going to run, so everyone will think he's been frightened off!"

Zeeko went into a peal of laughter. The clever and fierce fighter, head of the security forces in Morocco, and Valencio was going to make people think he was frightened of a dirt-boy.

"Don't tell anybody." Valencio warned.

Zeeko shook his head. "Absolutely not!"

He nearly couldn't do it. He was showered and dressed in fresh clothing, but quivered in indecision before finally managing to force himself to report to the dining room, in effect half an hour early, as there was always time allowed for his run. It was easier once there, seeing others arrive to ask why he wasn't running, and finding him apparently totally well behaved. Even dwelling on the thought of Fahad being thoroughly embarrassed, it was harder than usual to walk off with the guards, harder than usual not to fight, whether under Filuah Kay, or not.

But Fahad only laughed at him, guessing immediately what he was up to, and used him gently, cuddling close after, enjoying the thought of the boy's spirit, even as he lay silent and paralysed.

The following day, Abimael called to him, and said, "Fahad's taking a lot of teasing. No-one's believing him when he said he used you just the way he liked."

Valencio grinned, and said, "Maybe he'll get so cross he'll get himself killed in a duel!"


	11. Chapter 11

The Enclosure 2 prisoners were worried. They were being used as test subjects for spells, again. This time it was the enclosure guards, each of whom were practising the spells to make a person temporarily deaf and blind. They had a strong suspicion it might be something to do with Valencio. Warn him?

Carol finally said, "It might not be to do with him, and he's so unstable. It would upset him terribly, I think."

Adelbert said, "Is he unstable? He seems to be coping perfectly well."

"Hilde tells me he's getting far too thin, that he's feeling the strain."

Clarence said sadly, "He feels it as an outrage, I suspect. Every single time, it takes something away from his strength. He might be a brave kid, but they're going to break him." Just like they broke me, he added to himself. He'd never been as full of spirit as Valencio, but now he felt himself a frank coward. The wizards had done that.

Valencio was watched with desire, as always, whenever he was within sight. The kitchen workers, especially Arikiyo, the cleaners, and the guards, the permanent guards sometimes resentful they were still not allowed to have him. Nusa'pei deemed it essential that none of the permanent guards use the boy in the way he hated, and preferably not at all, and tried to keep the rostered guards out of his reach. He thought it significant that Iraz had taken quite a deep wound, though the others had barely been scratched. Haru had not yet asked for an appointment, to his relief. Haru exercising his status to order the enclosure guards to review their blinding and deafening spells had worried him profoundly.

 _xxxValencio's Storyxxx_

Valencio thought he might stop running soon. There was too little space, too few ways to make a variation, and maybe he was becoming more accepting, finally. It was still a humiliating invasion, but it was now months since Adil had hurt him so badly, and there had been one a night for over four months now. It wasn't killing him.

He yawned, and slipped along the perimeter fence back towards the buildings. He might just evade the guards, and present himself in the dining room. There was a sound from one of the watchers, and he glanced, and turned to look. "What on earth happened to you, Iraz?" he asked in utmost astonishment.

Iraz looked sheepish, and said, "Fahad got tired of people teasing, and challenged us one by one. So I've got donkey ears, and so has Achmiko, and Hwang and Rafik have the faces of boars, as well as two others."

Valencio doubled up with laughter, and then came closer to the fence, "Can I see?" He was gleeful. "Fahad not hurt?"

"Fahad's an expert duellist. He's not hurt."

"Pity. I hoped he might be killed." His eyes roamed. He knew them all, never forgetting any who'd used him.

"Rafik, you look absolutely disgusting!"

Rafik said, almost apologetically, "We'll be fixed soon, one of the Khatabis will make a visit and they can fix us."

"Can't the healer fix you?"

Valencio now had the three chasers behind him, and surrounding him, each with wands raised. He ignored them, as Rafik explained that Fahad's spells were particularly hard to break.

"Why don't you combine, trap him, and get him in the back?"

Rafik was surprised. "We're wizards! The honorable thing when we have a quarrel is to have a fair duel, one to one. Sometimes, people get hurt. Mostly, we just wear donkey ears until someone can fix it for us. Some of us can fix it ourselves."

Valencio approached even closer, and peered. He giggled, with utmost and infectious delight, and said, "You truly do look awful!"

They were smiling at him. The vivacious boy of the runs not at all the same one who was pulled onto his side for their pleasure.

"Do you have tails as well?"

"Not this time, luckily!"

"Do you sometimes have tails?"

Rafu and Amani glanced at each other, and took his arms in their hands, as Abensur still held his wand ready raised. Amani finally said, "Come, on, Valencio. You have an appointment."

Not long later, showered, shampooed, naked, but with a tiny but razor sharp shiv in his hair, he waited for his client. It was Arikiyo who arrived first, tossing a soccer ball casually in his direction, and saying he might like it. Valencio looked at him, surprised, and thanked him.

Nusa'pei said sternly, "Throw it here, Valencio. I need to decide whether you're allowed to have it."

Obediently, Valencio threw the ball to Nusa'pei, who checked it for firmness, hesitated, and finally threw it back. "You may keep it," and was rewarded with a blinding smile. By the time Irwandi arrived, late, he was shuffling the soccer ball up and down the room, not very good at it. He would improve.

 _xxxValencio's Storyxxx_

A meeting of the enclosure guards, Rafu, Thuli, Nusa'pei, Abensur, Kofi-Zee and Amani. The cholera epidemic was still raging, death count now close to the hundred thousand. It was not likely that the Khatabis would be coming back any time soon. Yiko Khatabi was to make a short visit, to lift the spells resulting from duelling. No new ones in Enclosure 1 until the Khatabis came back, then Kwai-Zeeha and Veronica would probably go over to Enclosure 2, so that new ones could come in.

As for Valencio, there was no need for any change of handling. He was coping well, and seemed to be happy enough, and pleasing his customers. Nusa'pei mentioned, "There's been a few now, who have suggested to him that he take their names off his list, in return for offering pleasure in other ways. And he takes care to try and give those a good time, as best he can."

Abensur said, hesitantly, "Those extra spells Haru taught us..."

"He hasn't said anything more, except that if he does ask for the boy, he'll use the Brieke-tei. And I've been thinking about that. If it happens, and it almost inevitably will at some stage, we'll give the boy little or no warning. But what we'll do for the moment, is make a slight change when it's Zeeko - put the Restraining Chair in the end bedroom, say it's because there's extra floor space, if he asks, and at least he won't start to struggle even before he gets into the room."

Abensur said thoughtfully, "Maybe it's just like a hurdle he has to get over. It was quite discernible when Adil had him, and even before. Once he was fully restrained, he'd quite suddenly lay his head down, usually close his eyes, and relax his body. Accepting."

Nusa'pei agreed. "He doesn't do that when he's paralysed, still seems tense and as if he's hating it."

Amani said, "I forget how it came up, but he told me the other day that Adil put a spell on him once, and then gave him a deep massage of the back. Except that it was agony."

"Mizuho-Freeni Curse possibly?"

"That's sheer wickedness, if so."

Nusa'pei said briskly, "Well, there's nothing we could have done about it, even if we'd known at the time. I might be able to influence Haru a trifle, but I could never have influenced Adil."

"He acted as if he hadn't meant to mention it, and I didn't encourage him to go on."

Nusa'pei said, "Best forgotten."

Rafu grinned, "The men still love him, and surely there would not normally be as much demand for the women when the place is almost deserted."

Nusa'pei agreed, "We're mostly very quiet at times like this."

The day after, Thuli and Kofi-Zee held Valencio's arms, as they walked the corridor to the end bedroom. Zeeko was with them, and they were already talking about a famous wizard duel.

Valencio's sudden flinch of realisation was quite discernible, and he paled noticeably, but then looked at Zeeko, seemed to take reassurance, and walked on. That room where he'd been abused so often, but there were only a couple of chairs, one the Restraining Chair they always used for him, plus a table. There was also the bed, of course.

It was a regular routine, now, they'd talk about various subjects, women, Morocco and its geography, Zeeko would teach Valencio a few words in Japanese, and Valencio would correct Zeeko's Italian, and they'd be sitting in chairs, like civilised people, as Valencio said, and then after a while, Zeeko's eyes would start travelling over the naked body of Valencio, and one or other would say softly, "Bed?" Zeeko would ring for the guards, Valencio would be restrained on the bed, they'd excite each other, and usually now, both would climax. Zeeko would laugh that he knew he'd get him there, and after a bit of casual cuddling, Zeeko would wipe down his slave, and call the guards. Usage finished.

Increasingly, for other clients, Nusa'pei would only instruct in gentle usage, and leave them alone. For some, Valencio asked if he could be present, and he always complied, if so. Valencio was a lot less worried about being badly abused now, and he was physically so accustomed to it, that only real roughness hurt him.

 _xxxValencio's Storyxxx_

School with Kaede in the morning. This time, when they finished, Valencio said, "Just a little extra time, Kaede, if possible." He smiled at Helene and Emma, "See you at lunch?" Helene looked at him with considerable curiosity, but Emma slipped off the seat straightaway. She always did what Valencio said. Valencio looked pointedly at Helene, and reluctantly, she, too, gathered up her books.

Then Valencio turned to drawing a map of Morocco for Kaede. "Elbarada is almost due west, and only about fifteen miles away. Normal population about 250,000, but currently very much reduced. Both north and south is desert for quite a while, but reasonable roads run through them, most built by American industrialists. East is a medley of small villages for a bit, and if anyone escapes and heads too far north, they run into mountains."

He looked up. "I just thought I should pass on the knowledge in case there's an escape one day." He was drawing from memory.

Kaede reproduced the map on her own paper, as carefully as she could, and when she'd finished, he gave her further information, as much as he knew.

"Zeeko himself doesn't know all that much, as they rarely travel within Morocco, and if I get him to request more books, it might alert them to what I'm doing."

Kaede asked, "Are you really hoping for escape?"

Valencio said vaguely that one had to be prepared, just in case. Then, "Kaede, remember when I hit Pervez that time, Haru renewed a lot of the charms. Did they do Enclosure 2?"

Kaede replied, "Unless he did it while we were all working. But then, he's nearly always there, too."

Valencio thought about it, and then said, "Japanese. These are the words I know."

After the first dozen, Kaede glanced at the large clock nearby, and asked, "Couldn't we do that tomorrow?"

"Now is best. I've heard Adil might be coming back, so it's best if I pass on what I know now."

Kaede refrained from comment, and started copying down the words. 'Kill' and 'castrate' were among the first he'd apparently learned, though Zeeko had looked at him worried, when he'd asked for the word for castrate, and he'd quickly gone on to lions and tigers and horses, anything to distract him from thinking too much. He was not very bright, Zeeko, but he was the closest thing Valencio had to a male companion of his own age.

Adil was supposed to be coming back, and Valencio had ideas of destroying his left eye, leaving him blind.

 _xxxValencio's Storyxxx_

Two days later, It was early afternoon, and Valencio was in the pool with Helene and Emma, and a few of the older women, trying not to look too much at their bodies. He wore shorts. The bell rang for a line-up, but then stopped a moment, and rang again.

Valencio never had to go for line-ups, but this time, Tasha said, "Come on, Valencio, we all have to go this time."

"Why?"

"When it rings like that, it means that it's a Khatabi, and he can take anyone, whether they're already booked or not."

Adil! Valencio was very tense, and the shiv was already between two fingers when he entered the dining room with the women, now dressed. Valencio had put a shirt on, but still wore his wet shorts, as there'd only been time to grab a metal comb, the handle now filed to a sharp point. It was a risk, but it was only a line-up, and if he wasn't selected, he might not be searched. Would Adil select him? But if he wanted him, he could have simply asked for him.

He had four weapons now, the comb in his pocket, quite large, plus the tiny shiv, usually in a seam, one hidden in his hair, and a razor lodged in a pencil, but that would need a little leverage to split the wooden pencil again to get at the blade. They always took his pens and pencils away, but they gave them back afterwards.

It was not Adil. It was a small man, who looked quite old, rather yellow, and distinctly Japanese. The whisper passed up and down the line. "Yiko, second only to Riza, and her son."

Valencio thought he'd be worth killing. Maybe his life would be well lost, in order to bring about the death of Yiko.

Valencio was at one end of the line. Yiko started at the other, inspecting each woman carefully, including Emma, which would have made Valencio angry except that Gloria moved forward slightly, obscuring his vision. Valencio had not been searched, but Thuli and Rafu had their eyes on him, and wands out, as he stood with hands in pockets. The comb was in his right pocket, shiv in left.

Yiko came to him, and looked at him searchingly. Valencio stared a moment, shook his head, then stepped back, away from him, though still held by his eyes. Abruptly, he broke, and bolted. Thuli aimed his wand, but Yiko said, "No, let him go!"

There was a hiding place that Valencio had been looking at, but hadn't been able to reach. In his panic, he reached it, and crouched, shaking with terror, in a hidden place where the slopes of two roofs met. The baking heat made it far too hot to be in. Valencio lay hidden, as his flesh blistered. It was no worse than the pain he'd braved when climbing to a place protected by magic that caused pain. That man. He was a terrible man, who looked at him, and looked through him, and he knew he had no secrets.

No-one came after him, and after a while, Valencio calmed down a little. If they didn't want him now, it might be best if they didn't know about this place. But he had to make an effort to leave, and then he made sure that no-one was watching, and only crawled into a bolthole and stayed there, unable even to remember who was supposed to be having him that night.

He was absent for dinner, and searchers were sent out, finding him quite easily, just curled on his side in one of his boltholes.

Amani said, "Valencio, come with us now."

Valencio curled tighter. He didn't want Yiko near him. He was surely worse than Adil, whose cruelty was still human.

Amani said firmly, "Valencio, I can point my wand, and make your body rise up and move where I want it. You might prefer to come of your own free will."

Valencio crawled out, and Amani looked at him appalled. "What have you been doing to yourself."

Valencio whispered, "It was that man. He looked at me, and I got burned." In his own mind, that was exactly what happened. He was still pale and shaking, though he'd remembered to stash his comb. His hands shook too much to kill anybody in any case now. Not that he'd really get the chance. They were far too careful of him.

Amani said practically, "Well, Arikiyo has you tonight, so we'll fix the burns and clean you up."

Valencio nodded, looking at the ground, and walked meekly with Amani. Najam and Abensur followed, wands out, as always.

Yiko had used Kwai-Jeeya, not causing her any upset, even giving some pleasure in return for that he received. He quite liked to give pleasure, as his telepathic ability meant that it increased his own pleasure.

Amani took Valencio to the dining-room, where Nusa'pei inspected him, including the blisters, even skin hanging off legs. "Take off your clothes, Valencio."

Valencio was still pale, and had begun to shake again. His voice was a frightened whisper, "It's not Yiko, is it? Yiko doesn't want me, does he?"

Nusa'pei spoke soothingly, "Yiko has no interest in you," and didn't mention that he'd been bidden to see him the following day to discuss the boy.

Amani helped take off his clothes. Even where clothing had protected him, there were blisters. Amani said, in a matter-of-fact tone, "He said that Yiko looked at him, and he got burnt."

"Best get Zola for those burns," and he raised Valencio's chin in his hands. The boy's eyes were moist, and it reminded him forcefully of those early days, when he'd been so good at rousing pity. But the shaking of his body was very real. He spoke gently. "How did you get those burns, Valencio?"

"His mind went into mine, and he hurt me." He looked again at the ground, and pleaded, "I can't have him. You have to tell him I can't have him."

Nusa'pei assured him, "He doesn't want you. Arikiyo has you tonight."

They kept him in the dining room. There tended to be an interval about this time. Dinner was finished, and the first appointments not until half past seven, and most of them after eight. Zola came in, frowned over him, and dabbed ointment that began to heal the burns. "It might take about twenty minutes," she said. "I suggest you give him calming potion."

Valencio just sat on the chair where he'd been put. There was no fight left in him.

Arikiyo poked his head in the sitting room on the corridor, finding Nusa'pei with a list in his hand for the guards on escort duty. "What about it?" he asked, "Is he going to run?"

"He's being treated for burns. He said that Yiko looked at him, and he got burnt. He was very upset, hid for hours."

Arikiyo frowned, and asked, "Can I talk to him?"

"Of course. It's up to you whether you postpone your appointment or not."

Valencio didn't seem to notice Arikiyo looking at him. Just sat with his head down, as his burns slowly healed. He accepted the calming potion that Amani gave him, but only sipped, and then started to shake again, spilling it. He left it on the table then. His clothing lay at the other end of the table. They might search it, and find his shiv. If he touched a shiv, he'd probably drop it anyway, now.

Arikiyo strode to him, pulled him up, and hugged him very tight. Valencio burst into tears, and Arikiyo held his sobbing boy a long time, just sitting in a couch against the wall, and holding him close.

Nusa'pei shrugged. Arikiyo had been a very competent Fighter once, and he knew the boy's record. If he was willing to risk his safety... At last, the burns seemed to be healed, and Arikiyo kissed him, murmuring, "You need a shower."

Valencio was docile, just picking up his clothes, dropping them in his room, and showering and washing his hair, as Amani, Rafu and Arikiyo surrounded him, the two guards with wands raised. He was never to be trusted.

Arikiyo hugged him again as he stood, clean and dried, in front of him. He ran his fingers through the silky black hair, knowing the shiv was there, and wondering if he should say something. Maybe the boy thought he needed it. He said, very gently, "It gives me great pleasure when I have you, Valencio. Are you going to kill me for it?"

Valencio nodded slightly. Of course he was. That was his aim in life, to kill every single man that used him in that shameful fashion.

Arikiyo insisted on his way, and Nusa'pei looked at the way Valencio seemed to lean against his arm, and warned, "You may be dead in the morning."

Arikiyo dropped a kiss on the lowered head of the boy, "I'll risk it."

They didn't even put a spell on him, only used the left wrist and ankle restraints to limit his movements, and left him with Arikiyo, who massaged his front, and then turned him on his side, gently soothing for a long time before the lotion was rubbed in. Valencio tensed a moment when Arikiyo entered, but then relaxed as he only thrust slowly and gently. Arikiyo finished, and pulled out. He hugged his boy, breathing that nothing could have given him a greater pleasure.

Valencio thought of the shiv in his hair, and nestled into the strong, male body that curved around him. Arikiyo smiled as his boy went to sleep in his arms.

It was a long, healing sleep, but when Arikiyo felt the boy finally stir in his arms, he decided not to be rash. Softly, he rose from the bed, pointed his wand, and the shiv vanished. Then he got back into the bed, and held him close again. He didn't even take him again, just played a little, massaged his back, and took off the restraints when the boy said he wanted to go to the toilet. Neither said anything about a sharp weapon, now vanished.

A half-hour later, there was a knock on the door, as Nusa'pei decided to see whether Arikiyo had survived. Nusa'pei aimed his wand, and the door opened. Arikiyo was lying on his back, Valencio asleep again, his head on his shoulder, with Arikiyo's arm around him. Nusa'pei shook his head in disbelief. Could the boy have been finally tamed?

Arikiyo said softly, "I'll sleep with him tonight, and return him before breakfast."

Valencio half woke at the words, but only cuddled a little closer.

Hilde was very worried, although Nusa'pei assured her that Valencio was alright, with Arikiyo still, and seeming perfectly comfortable. She wasn't reassured until morning, when Arikiyo brought Valencio back into the room, an arm casually about his shoulders.

"I have to check my list," Valencio said, ignoring Arikiyo, and hurrying to the list, relaxing as he saw that the name for the day was Abbas, not Yiko. Zeeko too, mid afternoon, so he'd have to put on a lively face for that. Zeeko must not know about his terrors. That was enclosure business, and Zeeko never questioned when he said that.

Arikiyo casually followed him to the list, not even an enclosure guard present. Valencio looked at Arikiyo, and said, "It's alright. I was frightened it was Yiko."

Arikiyo said, "Abbas. Is he on your list for killing."

"Yes."

"Along with me?"

"Yes."

He was half apologetic, half defiant. Arikiyo pulled him close, and murmured, "I'm glad you didn't try and kill me last night."

Valencio said defiantly, "I was just a bit tired. I will next time!"

Arikiyo kissed him and left, casually presenting his back to the boy. Valencio looked at Hilde, and said, "I'll kill him next time."

Hilde nodded calmly, "Plenty of time. Are you going to school now?"

"When I've had something to eat. I'm starving!"

 _xxxValencio's Storyxxx_

Nusa'pei had his talk with Yiko, thought about it for a while, and brought it up at the next meeting, saying that he'd like their thoughts on the matter. Valencio. Yiko's recommendation was that the boy be put down, but that the decision was left to him. "He said that it would save further deaths or injuries, and would save the boy years of misery."

There was a silence. It was not just that they'd grown fond of the boy, it was that only Nusa'pei had had him, and most of them quite definitely wanted to. Slowly, Abensur said, "Castration? Would that help?"

"I suggested it. He said on no account. If we keep him, we should let him run, as we've been doing. He said that it helped him, as we thought too, and he even said that we should not try and finally disarm him. That carrying a blade means that he retains some self-respect. He said he carries a shame, and he's surprised he hasn't killed himself long ago."

Amani said, "Yiko's right. The boy's miserable, though he mostly doesn't show it, and will only become more miserable once he's less protected."

Nusa'pei said flatly, "I have every intention of continuing to protect him from abuse."

"One day, the Khatabis will be back, and there's Haru..."

Kofi-Zee said, "There was that sudden revolt against the cuffs, and remember the time when he cut his artery to die, but sliced the number off his arm first?"

Amani said, "I don't think he could be so indifferent to physical pain, if his mental suffering wasn't worse!"

"He's getting too thin, and seems to have less energy every day, to run. Maybe Yiko's right, and he's a lot more unhappy than we know."

Nusa'pei said, "So the general consensus is that he should be put down, painlessly, of course?"

Najam, Thuli, and Rafu were suddenly vehement. He was happy enough. Yiko was mistaken. Look at the way he plays with his soccer ball, and his cutlass. He'd get used to it.

"Abensur, what do you think?"

Abensur said, hesitantly, "I don't like wastage. Here we have a beautiful, spirited boy who's giving a lot of pleasure to a lot of men. As long as we're careful, he's not going to kill anyone else, except maybe like Hafez, who died of the joy of possessing him."

Nusa'pei said, "We've had him about a year and a half, and he had a bad start. It's not a lot of time, and he might yet adjust. I'll think about it."

"The way he reacted to Yiko. Did Yiko say anything about that?"

"Apparently, he felt it when Yiko probed his mind, managed to throw him out, and then bolted. Pervez was right from the start, he does have some undeveloped telepathic talent, but according to Yiko, it happens now and then, even among the dirt-people, but is virtually never fully developed."

"The burns?"

"Yiko said they had to be physical, that he didn't cause any burns."

Two days later, Nusa'pei commented that he'd been watching Valencio fighting imaginary foes with his cutlass. "He's coping, and he's mostly quite happy. We'll keep him alive, and we won't use the Akriktia."

The Akrikita was a recent purchase, a magical device that would warn of the presence of a weapon, or any object modified with the intention of using it was a weapon. Whether of glass, metal or even plastic. Valencio would be deprived of his toys if they used the Akriktia, but they were so seldom seen anyway, and their precautions ensured that those he wanted to kill should be totally safe. Except maybe like Hafez, who died of the joy of possessing him.

 _xxxValencio's Storyxxx_


	12. Chapter 12

Yiko was known to have left, along with Adil. Valencio had never even seen Adil. He seemed to settle down. His runs lacked the sparkle they'd had in the beginning, though he did manage to manoeuvre Rafu into putting a spell on Fahad, who watched from outside the fence. Haru happened to be nearby, and Rafu asked him afterwards, to _please_ never do that with a Khatabi, as the guard would probably be whipped.

Valencio was astounded. "Whipped?"

"If a servant transgresses against a Khatabi, he can be whipped."

"But it would have been an accident!"

"There's no defence. We are servants. We do what Khatabis want, and all it would take is for Haru to decide that one should be punished, and that's exactly what happens."

The boy still stared at him, amazed, finally saying, "Isn't a Khatabi-Richi free, then?"

"Of course he's free. But if we choose to stay, total obedience and respect is a requirement." And Rafu added, "A lesson it wouldn't hurt _you_ to learn."

Valencio said absently, "I'm very obedient these days." They were walking back to the showers.

Rafu said, "Your runs? Are they being obedient?"

"You let me run. I know that you could stop me if you chose."

Rafu shrugged, "Maybe we do."

Achmiko that night. Valencio didn't look at him, just lay paralysed on his side, as the guards had arranged him. Achmiko stroked, and tried to talk to him about pirates and cutlasses. Valencio was silent, giving nothing. Nusa'pei was not present. He seldom was these days. The boy was coping, and it was a lot easier for himself if he wasn't in the room. Usually, at the same time Valencio was being used, Nusa'pei was using one of the women. All the guards used the women regularly.

Achmiko seemed to take a long time leading up to it. Valencio immersed himself in a story of his own devising, that was taking place a long, long way away. He wasn't a beautiful boy in his own fantasies. In fact, he was colossally ugly, and no-one, _no-one_ , ever thought of sodomising him. Without warning, Achmiko pulled him onto his back, and Valencio blinked at him in surprise. It didn't occur to him that elderly Achmiko might have failed. In his experience, a wizard could always perform, as often as they chose, old or not.

Achmiko knelt astride his legs, leaned over, and started gently admiring chest muscles, shoulders, hand straying down flanks. He kissed, gently, and then, to Valencio's stunned amazement, started running a tongue up and down his penis. Achmiko looked up quizzically, at the expression on Valencio's face. "Will you kill me for this, Valencio?"

Valencio said uncertainly, "I guess not."

The situation was too foreign, and Valencio was still unaroused when Achmiko stopped, and satisfied himself, instead. Then he just lay a while beside the boy, and said, "Take my name off your list?"

Valencio beamed at him, and nodded, earning himself a kiss. He'd best reward the man, and when Achmiko started questioning him again about pirates and cutlasses, he was as bright and lively and entertaining as he could be while lying on his back with most of his body paralysed.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

He was still seeing Zeeko, always in the end room. Their conversations were lively, and strayed over many subjects. Zeeko's work was light, and Achmiko quite happy to let him go early so he could spend a couple of hours with Valencio, especially after Nusa'pei mentioned they were doing the boy a lot of good. Valencio was still learning words of Japanese, though he was not at the stage of being able to have a conversation. He was surprised that it never occurred to Zeeko that maybe he wasn't supposed to be teaching him the language, and took care not to push it.

"Show me how you learn magic," he suggested to Zeeko one day. "What spells do you start with?"

His admiration led Zeeko on to show him more and more things, teaching. Poor Zeeko had been the poorest student in his class, and the flattering admiration encouraged him until he was carefully explaining how the simple spells were performed.

Valencio listened with full attention, trying to memorise. It was time to steal a wand again, and have another go.

"Bed?" and Rafu and Najam routinely told Zeeko to stay back, as they unlocked the restraints from the chair, and re-locked them on the bed. Nusa'pei didn't want these meetings to stop, and the orders were that the restraints should not be just clipped, but locked. The meetings were helping Valencio's adjustment, though it was really quite unsuitable that a wizard should be friends with a dirt-boy. If it had not been obvious they were having sex, it might have been stopped, just on those grounds.

Once the boys lay giggling together, both satisfied, Zeeko slowly quietened, and said quietly, "I wonder if I can unlock the restraints. I like to lie with you, and your arm's in the way."

Valencio looked at him through lowered eyelids, and said nothing. For a long time, he'd wanted to hide a shiv in this room. It wasn't in this bedroom that he'd killed Charandev, but maybe there would be a similar perfect hiding place, in a crack under the washbasin. He thought he could influence Zeeko sufficiently that he would not do what he hated, on the other hand, the slight flush on Zeeko's face was a betrayal. Zeeko wanted access to his back.

Zeeko failed that day, but said, "I'll bring a book tomorrow. There's a chapter on unlocking spells." Zeeko quite often brought books in to show Valencio, and they'd pour over them together, leaning forward over the table, though Valencio could not write or turn pages, his wrists securely clipped to the sides of the chair. It didn't seem to trouble Zeeko that his friend was so tightly controlled, and Valencio was accustomed to it. Sitting up was better than lying down, and restrained was better than paralysed.

They were late back that day, and Valencio had to beg for some late dinner. " _Please,_ Arikiyo. I'm starving. And you know I'm not allowed to suggest it's time to finish!"

Arikiyo grinned to himself, but made sure that it was Kofi-Zee took the late meal to the boy. They'd been in the middle of cleaning up, and most of the leftover food had already been vanished, though there were always biscuits available.

Afterwards, Valencio checked his list, which he'd forgotten to do earlier. He peered. Rotan? He didn't know any Rotan. Was it supposed to be Botan, whom he knew was still around. He looked around, and said, "Kofi-Zee?"

Kofi-Zee strolled over, as if casually, but Rafu and Najam raised their wands and watched. Like a dangerous animal, Nusa'pei said. He was still naked, just as he always went to his appointments. He tended to forget the state of his undress these days.

Kofi-Zee assured him that it was Rotan, arrived from Japan with Adil and Yiko, but who hadn't left with them. Valencio said, surprised, "I thought it took over a month to get up that far on the list."

"Nusa'pei took the booking by mail over a month ago, and incidentally, plans to stay with you."

Valencio smiled with relief. Not Botan, and he was still being protected. He admitted, "It made me nervous, the thought of having someone I don't know. Not as bad as Botan, of course, whom I do know."

"Nusa'pei's refused Botan. He will not have access to you."

Valencio positively beamed. Botan had been on his mind. He glanced around, "You three chasing tonight."

Kofi-Zee nodded ruefully. "Me, Rafu and Najam. And please remember, I'm not getting any younger."

"I probably won't bother running in future, except maybe sometimes to keep you on your toes. Tonight, though, and you have to be extra careful tonight."

Kofi-Zee said warily, "Not more sprained ankles!"

Valencio shook his head. "I didn't know sprained ankles couldn't be cured as easily as broken bones. I probably won't do that again, either."

Kofi-Zee ruffled his hair, "Good," and suggested, "You'd best put on some clothes, less scratches to treat."

Valencio raised his voice, "Hey, Najam, how are the legs these days?"

Najam said warily, "Fine, thank you."

Valencio looked at him assessingly, then glanced at the clock, and sped off. There was not much time. He found several women in the sitting room. They laughed at the naked boy, so exuberant in his vitality. None of them demurred, though some were curious. The wizards to be kept away from a certain area, "Not Kofi-Zee, Rafu and Najam, they're the chasers. Just any other stray ones."

Amreeta giggled, and nodded when he asked her just to confuse them a little. She had black hair as well, and was much the same height as Valencio. Half seen, it shouldn't be difficult, though mostly the women kept well away from the chase.

"Just be seen, that's all, and then double back, and pretend you were here all the time. Don't, whatever you do, try and help!"

There was a clock here, as well. They'd be locking the doors soon, of the bedrooms, and a couple of the day-rooms.

A few minutes later, Valencio slipped quietly towards the fishpond area, the preliminary for the chase. He waved to Clarence and a few of those in Enclosure 2, who watched. There were people outside as well. He liked Kofi-Zee, but Kofi-Zee was slowest. It had best be him. There was Amreeta waiting where he said. He gave her further instructions, and she said, suddenly, "You're not going to do anything to get yourself in serious trouble, are you?" But his delight was infectious as he assured her it was just a bit of minor mischief.

The guards started the routine, checking the bathrooms, the day rooms still open, then fanning out, checking his known hiding places. Valencio had several scenarios in mind, but only three places where his ambush had much chance of being successful. He had to lure Kofi-Zee out on his own. It shouldn't be hard. The guards went through the motions of treating him as a dangerous animal, but knew they were in little danger themselves. When they doubted, they only had to remember a razor sharp blade in his hand, that had inflicted mere shallow scratches.

It took a while to manoeuvre the chasers into the area he had in mind. There was a well defined track, and Amreeta moved at exactly the right moment, then darted away, and went as quietly as she could, straight back to the buildings. She was not to take chances, Valencio said. If it didn't work tonight, there were other nights.

It worked that night. Kofi-Zee went sprawling as Valencio leapt, and then the boy and Kofi-Zee's wand were gone. He pelted to that place where he'd hidden after he'd seen Yiko, took two strides up the fence, pushed away onto a down pipe, and gritted his teeth against the pain, as he pulled himself onto the roof.

He should not have been able to make it here. Rain was extremely rare, but when it came it could be heavy, and the deep gutters allowed for that. He put the wand into the bone dry guttering, and wondered how to get down most safely, and preferably painlessly. He could not be found here with a broken ankle.

In the end, he leapt straight onto the fence, then dropped to the ground, swearing to himself. He thought they could have made the pain magic just a little less severe.

When they found him, he was freshly showered, shampooed, and twisting, trying to inspect himself in the mirror, as Shirley anointed a nasty bruise on his behind.

Kofi-Zee said grimly, "You took my wand!"

Valencio said, "I'll ransom it if you like. I feel like playing with a wand for a few days, but you can have your own back if you get me a different one."

Kofi-Zee snarled, "I should box your ears for you?"

"Box my ears? I thought wizards only cursed and tortured. They've never just boxed my ears!"

Kofi-Zee grabbed him by an arm, and led him firmly off to the dining-room.

Valencio protested, "I've already fixed my bruises, and you're making another one!"

Kofi-Zee eased his grip a trifle.

It had been a relatively short chase, and the spectators had seen barely any of it. A few decided to go into the dining room, just to look at the boy instead. They found Nusa'pei questioning him grimly, but Valencio maintained they could have the wand back if he provided him with a spare wand. "A real one, not a pretend one. So you'd have to work magic with it just to prove it's real."

Nusa'pei sighed in the end. "We'll mount a search in the morning."

Rotan came in, beaming with anticipation, saw the naked boy straightaway, and walked towards him.

Nusa'pei grabbed his arm. "Be careful, he's dangerous, and he'll be a lot more dangerous for you afterwards."

Valencio was suddenly conscious of the shiv tangled and stuck close to his head, under the shining clean hair that neatly overlaid it. Maybe he could kill another wizard tonight. He looked at the floor sheepishly, then looked up shyly at the surprised man, and dropped his eyes again, murmuring, "I'm not really dangerous. Only to those who hurt."

Nusa'pei said dryly, "Except that he deems any act of sodomy a hurt!"

Rotan said, "But that's what he's here for. That's what I want him for."

Nusa'pei assured him, "And that's what you can have, with him paralysed on the bed, and myself present to ensure he's not damaged. He's suffered too much damage in the past."

"Can I touch?"

"In a minute."

Rafu and Kofi-Zee took his arms, and Nusa'pei inflicted Filuah Kay, and then felt inside cuffs, and checked hands, which Valencio held out for him, innocently palm upward.

Nusa'pei nodded at Rotan. "Now you can touch."

They even moved back, letting Rotan hold him close, and his hands rove up and down. It would get the onlookers stirred up as well. Nusa'pei reckoned there'd be a need for a line-up shortly, though only three women were without appointments, and that included Emma.

Valencio was obedient as he was caressed, looking at the floor, only twisting away from fingers that wanted to explore his hair. Rotan's breath was coming quicker. Nusa'pei was also breathing quickly. How he wanted to be in the position of Rotan, the boy's misbehaviour in stealing a wand only making him want more. He deserved some punishment, and at that moment, the thought of the punishment of thrusting himself hard into the boy, seemed entirely appropriate.

He shook his head, rebuking himself, and when the boy was taken to the bedroom, he only instructed Rotan in the use of the dilators as a preliminary. Rotan looked impatient, and Nusa'pei, as he often did, offered to do that for him, as he watched. He took his time, enjoying doing what he was doing. Very much a second best, but still...

Valencio was accustomed to this procedure, and had been hurt too many times in the past to regard it as a waste of time. He didn't really expect to have a chance to kill. He was pretending to himself, just one of those ploys to make himself feel less helpless.

Nusa'pei finally nodded, and took up his position in the corner, blanketing himself with a Cloaking Spell, as Rotan had been told he would. There were strict conditions related to using this particular prisoner, and the more Nusa'pei insisted on those special conditions, the more people wanted him.

Rotan was gentle, and when he finished, said he wanted to just lie with the boy a while, Nusa'pei rose, and said to just press the buzzer for the guards once he was finished. Shirley was already waiting for him. The women knew what it was all about, and wondered that Valencio seemed oblivious. It would not be long before the guards put away their prudence, and started using him, too.

Valencio was pulled onto his back, and Rotan lay beside him a while, gently stroking. Valencio sighed, and said, "You weren't so bad. Some are much worse." He glanced at the clock, and said, "Nusa'pei always changes the paralysis to only semi-paralysis now. Otherwise I get awful cramps. I think I even had a fit last week, but they wouldn't tell me."

Rotan stroked down his cheek, and asked, "Won't you get cramps in the legs?"

"Only after much longer."

Rotan brushed the hair from his eyes. Sweet boy. He could see through Nusa'pei. All this rigmarole about extra protection, and ridiculous precautions. He'd done the duty of enclosure guard himself often enough. When the dirt-people were used more, they were paid more. It was just a way of increasing the demand. The boy was naked, only thirteen, while he was a full grown man in the prime of his life.

Rotan rose from the bed, and took off the paralysis. Valencio was surprised, and looked his surprise. "Thank you." He smiled, and knelt. "I can massage you a bit now, if you like."

Rotan said, "That would be nice."

Valencio put on a bossy tone, but childishly bossy. "First you should lie on your front, and I'll massage your back, and then you should turn onto your back, and I'll massage your chest, and then lower down, and maybe a bit lower down."

His look was of pure seduction. Rotan thought he'd have him again shortly, but maybe he'd let the boy think he was in charge for a little. He turned on his front, presenting his back. Valencio tugged hard to get the shiv from his hair, and murmured about how good a massage could feel, as he checked the place where he needed to aim. It was just a tiny shiv, and could only damage if placed carefully.

Rotan abruptly wrenched himself over, and brushed away the striking blade. The boy was on the floor, and leapt at him again. So nearly, he'd had the stupid wizard who believed his act. How _could_ anyone think he would accept it? The wizard was a Fighter, and even though his wand was out of reach, Valencio was very quickly disarmed and rendered helpless.

Rotan was extremely angry. Using pure force, he pushed the boy down on the bed, clipped wrists and ankles, and raped him hard and painfully. And then he replaced his robe, pressed the buzzer for the guards, aimed at Valencio and started to punish with pure pain.

After a second polite knock was ignored, Kofi-Zee opened the door, to find Valencio struggling and screaming. There was a slight cut on Rotan's arm. Kofi-Zee said coldly, "Stop it, Rotan. This boy does not get punished!"

Rotan held the Pain Curse, and said furiously, "He tried to kill me!"

Kofi-Zee looked at the strapped down boy, whose struggles were becoming weaker, and rapped, "Stop it, now, or I'll make you stop."

Both Kofi-Zee and Rafu were aiming their wands. Rotan lowered his own, and the boy became very still on the bed. Rotan repeated, "He tried to kill me!"

Rafu nodded. "He does that."

Kofi-Zee was checking Valencio, white, limp, and sweaty. "How long?" he asked Rotan.

Rotan said stiffly, "I wasn't timing!"

"You'd best go. We'll look after Valencio."

He undid the restraints, and picked him up in his arms. Valencio's head rolled limply onto his chest. Kofi-Zee hitched him up a little more, and carried him back to his bedroom, as Rafu went to notify Nusa'pei, and to get the potion that could reduce shock, and possibly be the difference between life and death.

Hilde was working, but Georgia and Didi were both hovering outside his bedroom door, as Kofi-Zee tried to persuade Valencio to take some more of the potion. Finally, he seemed to be recovering, but was still half-dazed. He explained to Kofi-Zee, "It had to be you, you see, because you're not as fast as the others, and I needed a wand."

Kofi-Zee took his opportunity. "Where is it?"

After a long pause, apparently to think, Valencio said, "Hidden," and closed his eyes.

Nusa'pei entered. "He's alright?"

"Seems to be."

"Rotan?"

"A scratch on his arm, but I suspect it might have been very close."

Valencio was still feeling ill the following morning. The story had gone around that he'd been punished, transgression unknown, but no-one queried him. It wouldn't be for a few days that Gloria's client told her what had happened.

Nusa'pei spoke to Fahad, "Rotan ignored clear instructions, and then administered very severe punishment, sufficient that the boy could have died."

Fahad nodded. "He will be punished." He looked speculatively at Nusa'pei. "Did you find the weapon?"

"Yes, and we found where he'd been hiding it. There's a fairly good sized portion of skin, and a handful of hair missing from the back of his head, low down. It may have been there a good, long time."

Fahad nodded. "Did you question him?"

"He wouldn't tell me where the blade was hidden, and he wasn't conscious when Kofi-Zee noticed blood there, and checked, but he told me that he suggested to Rotan that he turn onto his front, and he'd give him a back massage. And Rotan did!"

Fahad roared with laughter, and asked, "When does my turn come around again?"

Nusa'pei was always being asked this, and pulled a list from his pocket. "Almost two weeks yet, unless anyone cancels."

Rotan was whipped, for not obeying instructions, and for administering punishment on a valuable slave without authorisation.

Meantime, Valencio ignored the large team of wizards combing the enclosure for the missing wand, and went from woman to woman asking if they had sticky tape which he needed urgently for a school assignment. Gloria raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was up to now, and said she'd ask a guard. They were always very reasonable about things like that.

Valencio shook his head firmly, "They mustn't know where it came from."

Gloria said, "I think I saw Tasha with some the other day. I forget what she was doing."

Mid-afternoon, Valencio looked annoyed at the wizards who still filled the enclosure. Even Zeeko was there, as they walked side by side up and down for about the tenth time, looking for the missing wand. He wanted very much to plant a shiv in the end bedroom that afternoon, and currently carried one in his cheek, wrapped in sticky tape, so it didn't cut him. He'd been practising talking without mumbling, and laughing and smiling without revealing its presence. Only about an inch long, but the one that had killed Charandev had been little longer. He needed a ball of sticky sap, and he'd put that between two toes, and a flat small piece of plastic, and he still didn't know where he could conceal that.

Kofi-Zee finally called a halt. "No good searching any more. I'll ask Nusa'pei whether he can have what he wants." He gave the boy a cross look as he passed, more pleased than not that he still looked ill. Serve him right.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Only a half hour later, Valencio waited for Zeeko, hoping he wouldn't have been put off by any story getting around of Rotan's close call. But Zeeko hadn't heard that story, the talk more of speculation about why a dirt-boy wanted a wand, and why Nusa'pei was so reluctant to let him have a spare wand for a few days. Surely he didn't suspect he might really be able to work magic!

Valencio was a little surprised at Nusa'pei's reluctance to let him have a wand, as well. He was sure he couldn't work magic, it was just in case. And the idea of suddenly paralysing a wizard as he walked past, or maybe inflicting donkey ears, like Fahad could, filled him with delight.

For a change, he was dressed as he waited, sitting quietly on a couch, talking to Tasha and Shirley. He didn't want to put the sticky-tape covered blade in his mouth until the last minute, as both cheeks were now very sore.

Zeeko arrived, accompanied by the three guards that Valencio always warranted, this time Kofi-Zee, Amani and Najam. Valencio smiled and rose, but the two young women were between him and the guards when his hand went to his mouth. Two narrow pieces of flat, firm plastic were held between the third and fourth fingers of his left hand, the pieces of plastic held together with more sticky sap. If he was going to put the blade into the sort of narrow crack he had in mind, he had to be able to get it out again. The plastic was to extend the blade, like a handle. He didn't think he was going to be able to manage it. He couldn't be that lucky.

"Take your clothes off, Valencio," and Valencio grinned at Zeeko, as he casually removed a pair of shorts and a shirt, happening to bend away from him, as his shirt fell on the floor, and had to be picked up. It was the first time in his life he'd flaunted that vulnerable part, in order to gain what he wanted.

Kofi-Zee thought sadly that he was still so innocent, deep down. Najam licked his lips. Zeeko looked away, and then fascinated, straight back, but his slave was already standing, and turning towards his client. Acting must never be overdone. Often, a hint is more than enough.

Valencio didn't show that he felt ill and tired, and Zeeko didn't notice that he was still pale. He smiled widely at Zeeko, holding open palms as he was searched, checked front and back, and then his head felt all over carefully. He looked surprised at Najam. "What are you doing that for?"

Najam said, "Don't you know?"

"Well, it's a bit sore. It's where Rotan hit me, I think." He smiled back at Zeeko, and asked, "Did you find anything today?"

Zeeko shook his head. "Did you really steal a wand?"

"Only temporarily, I'm not going to keep it."

Kofi-Zee said dryly, "That's good to know."

The soft question of "Bed?" came from Zeeko that night, and a lot earlier than usual. Valencio thought it might break his heart if Zeeko raped him, and yet was still bent on his course of action. There should be a weapon kept here. One day he was going to need it.

They played together a while, like a pair of frolicsome puppies - except that one of the puppies was tied down. Then Zeeko took out a book of spells, went to a chapter, and started methodically pointing his wand, and speaking incantations. Valencio crossed his fingers he knew what he was doing, and wouldn't sever his wrist, or something. Each time, he'd stop, and try and undo the clips. It took a long time for the first one, but then they grinned at each other, and Zeeko went to an ankle of the same side. He'd be able to turn him on his side now, while Valencio was still restrained.

There was a pause, and Valencio could almost feel him thinking. "Come on, Zeeko," he laughed. "Get a move on." Zeeko went to his other wrist, and Valencio sighed with relief. He laughed afterwards, happily. "Free! - except for two or three guards just outside the door, of course." He suspected that Zeeko might need the reassurance.

"Lie on your back, Zeeko. I'm going to do to you what you do to me."

Zeeko obediently lay on his back, and accepted the massage that Valencio gave, becoming more and more intimate, until he climaxed.

They cuddled a while afterwards, and then Valencio said, "Just need to go to the toilet."

Zeeko watched, a touch worried, but Valencio only used the toilet, not even closing the door fully, and washed his hands.

Zeeko sighed, and looked away. What was he worried about? Quick as a flash, a sticky tape covered shiv was stuck on the underside of the basin. It was not the secure hiding place, but maybe the following day there would be more time. Two pieces of plastic were already secured to the underside of the arm of the restraining chair, the only place he could reach with restrained wrists.

He only needed a few minutes, but Valencio knew he couldn't do it now. Instead, he slipped onto the bed, again, and cuddled. Surprisingly, Zeeko turned his back to him. After a brief hesitation, Valencio cuddled up to his back, and put his arm over him, hoping that it was what he wanted. It was hard to know, sometimes. They lay quietly a while, but neither were asleep.

Zeeko asked softly, "What's it like, when it's done to you?"

Valencio didn't lie, or try and pretend. He answered, in a low voice, "It hurts me terribly. A hateful outrage against my person. I hate it so, so extraordinarily much." The last part was almost a whisper.

Zeeko said finally, "Maybe that's only because you have no choice. Maybe it would be alright if you were willing."

Valencio begged, "Zeeko, please don't ask."

Zeeko said quickly, "I won't ask to do it."

More minutes went by, and Zeeko spoke again. "What's it like physically? They say Nusa'pei makes everyone do some preparation so you never get hurt."

"I seldom get hurt physically any more. Physically, mostly, it's just unpleasant, and I try and pretend I'm somewhere else." Or make plans to kill the perpetrator. That helped.

"They said you've been very badly hurt sometimes."

Valencio didn't answer. That horrible night when he hadn't been able to control his bowels, and then the next day had been just a blur.

Zeeko rose softly from the bed, as Valencio watched in dread. Zeeko could stun and paralyse, too, he knew. They could all do that by the time they were his age, thirteen. And then, he knew from Kaede, they started learning more difficult things, like the Spell of Pain. Zeeko found what he wanted, a jar of lotion, and three dildos graded in size.

Quickly, he said, "Don't look at me like that! I want to try it, but you put them in me."

Valencio stared at him in utmost amazement. "Why? It's awful!"

"They say people can get pleasure from it. Except that wizards never submit to it, of course." He looked shamefaced. "Maybe I'm not much of a wizard."

Valencio tried. He caressed as Zeeko lay tense on his side, and murmured that he had to relax. It always hurt if you tensed up. The words that had been spoken to him so many times, and even now, when he was so used to it, he was tense and resentful. But the most narrow probe couldn't hurt, and Valencio used the lotion as it was meant to be used, and after a while, Zeeko relaxed. It was not hurting, though it felt very odd.

Valencio asked softly, "Do you want to go on?"

Zeeko whispered, "Yes," and Valencio selected the next size up.

Zeeko was beginning to relax more, even moving his body a little, wanting it. It was not Zeeko that called a halt, rather it was Valencio suddenly whipping himself off the bed, and into the bathroom, violently ill. He couldn't do it, it was awful. No-one could do such a horrible thing.

Zeeko peered in, astounded, then retreated, wiping himself with a towel. He sat down on the bed, looking away from Valencio. It almost seemed to be over, and Valencio closed the door of the bathroom. It wasn't over, and Valencio heard more retching, making him very reluctant to go anywhere near. There was a suitable crack under the washbasin, as Valencio established, between bouts of perfectly genuine illness.

Zeeko wished he could get the guards, but if they found Valencio unrestrained, he'd get into trouble.

Finally, Valencio came out, ashen-faced, and sat in his chair. "Sorry. Didn't mean to. Sorry."

Zeeko started to approach, but abruptly Valencio was gone again, and again Zeeko heard those horridly unpleasant noises.

Valencio felt dreadful, but he couldn't have imagined such an opportunity in his wildest dreams. The blade was now divorced of its sticky tape, attached as firmly as possible to the plastic extensions, and tucked neatly into a crack. He did a little coughing as he crouched under the washbasin, making final adjustments, ensuring that it was a sufficiently tight fit, and yet he should be able to pull it free.

At last, he started moving around, making sure no traces of illness remained. He washed his face, and wrinkled his nose. He opened the door, and said, "I've cleaned up, but we shouldn't be suspected. Do you know any deodorising spells?"

Zeeko was looking a bit green himself. Valencio suspected he'd never see him again.

At last, Valencio sat in his chair, head down. "I've been a little ill all day. It wasn't that!"

Zeeko said, "Don't lie. Of course it was that."

"Sorry."

Zeeko sat on the edge of the bed, and his head was down too. "You tried, didn't you? You pretended it was alright."

Valencio nodded. "It's what you wanted."

Zeeko said sadly, "Friends don't pretend." He looked at the table where a book of Japanese lay face down. He sighed. "I suppose I should have realised. You were just using me to get what you wanted, and the pretending was a part of that."

Valencio was looking at the floor, not knowing whether his eyes were wet with genuine tears or not. In a low voice, he said, "You're a wizard, and I wanted you as a friend. But I couldn't do that unless I pretended to myself that it was to try and escape, somehow, one day."

He looked up, straight at Zeeko, his eyes now swimming in tears. "There is no escape for me, and I really knew it all along. I just liked to talk to you."

He looked down at the floor again, and his voice was even lower. "They're all girls and women, you see, and I have no friends. It was an excuse to talk to you as a friend."

Tasha and Shirley and Gloria would have been surprised that he might think he had no friends. But Valencio's acting was so good because so often it was three quarters sincere. Even the imaginary enemies he slew with his cutlass were real to him. They were both very quiet, not knowing where to go from here.

There was a gentle knock on the door. They looked at each other with identical horror, and Valencio dived on the bed, spread-eagling himself, and hissing to Zeeko, "Quick!"

Zeeko was clumsy, only securing one clip.

Valencio said, "Go and tell them we'll be finished shortly. Just stand so they can't see very well."

Zeeko did as he said. Kofi-Zee nodded, just reminding Zeeko. "It's dinner time, and Valencio has another appointment afterwards."

Zeeko firmly shut the door, and then looked back at Valencio. Valencio's lips were trembling, and then the two friends were embraced on the bed, giggling together.

Valencio wasn't sure whether Zeeko would be back, but he'd done the best he could. And he did have the shiv in the end bedroom. Just in case. He said, "Unclip me, and I'll deal with the dilators. It's too much an indication that we were doing something unusual."

Zeeko unclipped him, and he washed the dildos, and went to the drawer. He looked at Zeeko, saying, "I don't know how they're always left."

Zeeko came, and put them back as near as possible as they had been, then waved a wand, muttering the words of a cleaning spell. He said, "We won't tell anyone, right?"

Valencio said, "What happens in these bedrooms is very seldom discussed. This won't be." He glanced around, and then went to the bed. "You'd best do the clips. I don't expect they can tell they were ever unlocked."

He sighed deeply as he lay down. He was so tired, and now they'd put on Filuah Kay, which made him worse, and in not very long, he had to be bright and charming for one of the men who worked in the laundry, in exchange for not being raped.

Zeeko did up the clips, and suddenly looked at him, and apologised. The action brought home to him that Valencio was a prisoner, not a friend. He wasn't at all sure he wanted to see him again.

Valencio said, "Zeeko, just wanted to say, it's been good. Don't ask for me again if you don't want to. But it's been good."

Zeeko was staring at the floor, and nodded. "It's been good."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Again Valencio was late back for dinner, and Arikiyo took one glance at his pale face, and fixed him a dinner, even taking it to him himself. Valencio just thanked him, and glanced at the time. Half an hour, then Yun Pung, who was difficult to entertain, and would revert to type at the drop of a hat. He picked at his meal, went off for a shower, and was back, waiting for Yun Pung.

He asked, "Kofi-Zee? Yun Pung. Is it possible to stay, or seal the restraints, or something, so he can't get at me?"

Kofi-Zee said, "One of us will stay if you want. I don't think I know any locking spells that Yun Pung would not be able to break."

"Thank you."

Kofi-Zee commented, "You're looking very pale."

"A bit tired, is all." But after a while, he rose, and started bouncing his soccer ball against the wall. He sighed tiredly, but when Yun Pung was shown in, he'd coaxed Abensur to conjure a ring for him, and was prancing naked, jumping, trying to get the ball to go through. He smiled at Yun Pung as he was searched, and Yun Pung looked at him hypnotised.

He had his way, and Kofi-Zee only sat quietly in a corner as the old man played and caressed, then knelt between his legs, and gave himself satisfaction. All far, far better than being raped.

When the usage was over for the evening, Yun Pung kissed him, called the guards, and left, as Valencio smiled after him. But when the restraints were taken off, and Filuah Kay inflicted, he tried to walk, but fainted instead, though reviving as Kofi-Zee carried him into the dining-room. He insisted he was alright, and should just be allowed to sit for a while. But he sat for a long while on the couch, head hanging, before Hilde came to him, and said she'd go with him to bed.

Kofi-Zee conferred with Nusa'pei, and Nusa'pei gave his decision. The boy was getting too thin, and might be weakening anyway. He'd given no trouble when escorted to the bedrooms for a long time. They would no longer automatically use Filuah Kay.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Valencio was surprised they didn't offer him a spare wand the following day in exchange for Kofi-Zee's. But he was rather relieved if anything. The hiding place was difficult and painful to get to, and he still felt so tired. There was no appointment for Zeeko. Valencio did not expect to see him again.

He went about his normal activities that day, not nearly as active as usual, ignoring the guards who seemed to be trying to watch him without being seen. The evening appointment was to be Rafik. He wouldn't have to try with Rafik. He'd just be raped, probably quite gently, maybe a second time after an interval, and then he'd be finished and could go to bed.

He thought he was too tired to run, and showered, and put on clean clothes in preparation, and then looked in the direction of the dining-room. He took a reluctant step towards it, and then turned and went in the other direction. When it came to the point, he found he could not go tamely to have that done to him, whether it made the slightest difference or not. There was a particular dark area near the far fence, where he often saw Abimael. He didn't think Abimael would tell on him - not that it really made any difference.

He hid himself where it was darkest, curled on his side, and went to sleep, until the guards woke him, and hauled him off to be raped.

Another day, the same. The women were questioned, but denied knowledge of any wand. There were ways that wizards can question that gets truth from a person, but they chose not to use those methods. They preferred the women not hating, or at least not obviously hating. Valencio himself was watched again, until suddenly he felt a surge of hope. It had to be that they really thought it possible he might have magic. He knew from Zeeko that it happened sometimes, now and then in European countries, rarely in Arabic or Asian countries. 'Medj-born,' Zeeko called it.

By breakfast the following day, Valencio had thrown off his lethargy, accepted the spare wand with a grin of triumph, but maintained he couldn't return the other until there were no wizards in the enclosure. An hour later, Valencio was at school, and two gardeners, with accompanying guards, made sure that he saw them very obviously leave.

Shirley strolled over to join them. "There's one near the bedrooms, and Gloria says there's a few in the bushes, except that I think they have magic on themselves, as you tend not to notice them."

Valencio said, "That'd be Cloaking Magic. Zeeko told me it was almost as good as invisibility to some of the very powerful wizards."

"Can they make themselves totally invisible if they want?"

"Zeeko said not."

"We'll let you know when it's safe."

Valencio thanked her, and pulled out the wand they'd given him, and pointed it at one of books, and clearly said the incantation, concentrating. Kaede watched him quizzically.

He grinned, "It's a real wand, as Kofi-Zee used it to conjure a chair, and then vanish it again. And I had five women watching the others, just to make sure none of the others were working the magic." He laughed. "I've got no magic, but I think I have them worried."

That day, he loaned the wand to every single woman in Enclosure 1, and explained the simple spell that Zeeko said was always one of the first learned, a spell to move objects. No-one had the slightest success.

In the hottest part of the day, early afternoon, Gloria reported that as far as anyone could tell, all the wizards had gone. Valencio checked carefully himself, all the same. Sometimes, he knew if people were close, and he knew if they were watching him.

He suggested to the women they should make themselves scarce in case they were questioned. Then he went to his room, and bound extra shirts around each knee, and his elbows. He looked at the jump he had to make, up the fence that hurt, onto a drainpipe that also hurt, but the roof was only blisteringly hot. He made a final check for observers, took a deep breath, then made the run, up the fence, across to the drain pipe, and pulling himself onto the roof that almost immediately started burning his skin. As quickly as possible, he felt for the wand, and got himself down again, taking a deep breath of relief. His feet were a bit burnt, but nothing else seriously, and maybe the lotion he used to heal cuts and scratches would help for that.

A loud whistle sounded, and Valencio ran, to his room first, stripping off the extra protective shirts, then to the hiding place carved in the dirt, Kofi-Zee's in another place, just in case they'd managed to plant a fake wand on him after all. He was going to try with both. By the time he was found, he was naked in the pool, swimming.

Kofi-Zee checked his clothes, and called, "What about my wand."

"At dinner - probably."

Kofi-Zee swore, and said, "You promised!"

"I'll treat my promise as just as sacred as wizards treat theirs, _probably_ to be kept, unless inconvenient."

They would be keeping a very close watch on Valencio while he had a wand. The decision was firm. It was most unlikely, but a wizard child must not be kept as a prisoner to be abused. If any indication appeared that Valencio might actually have magic, he was to be put down.

Valencio spent that afternoon experimenting with Kofi-Zee's wand, and then with the other, trying the simple spells that Zeeko had taught him.

It was all over the Compound what he was up to, and Zeeko felt thoroughly guilty, especially when Achmiko said that the boy would probably be killed without delay if it turned out that he did have magic.

Achmiko regarded Zeeko's reddened face, and said, "Surely no-one would have been so abysmally stupid as to try and teach a dirt-boy magic."

Zeeko said indignantly, "He never had a chance to lay a hand on my wand. You know he was always restrained, whenever I was with him."

Achmiko said curiously, "You don't go to see him any more."

Zeeko replied stiffly, that he'd realised it wasn't very suitable, to be friendly with a dirt-boy.

Achmiko nodded. "Perhaps you're right. Fahad expressed reservations one day, but I said what harm was it doing, if it made the boy happier? And if he's happy, he gives more pleasure."

"I don't think he's very happy."

Almost a third of Valencio's clients were now accepting a lively and vivacious entertainer, in preference to a paralysed and silent body, but most of them regarded it as their perfect right to use a dirt-person just exactly as they chose. They were assured that as long as they followed the guidelines laid down, there was no possible danger of attack.

Valencio returned Kofi-Zee's wand as promised, and practised very hard with the wand for ten days, trying to concentrate, trying to think of how it might be possible. It would be foolish not to make a very strong effort. Kaede missed him at school, as often as not, in those ten days.

After the ten days, he gave up. And anyway, wizards were monsters. He couldn't have magic, because that would make him a wizard, and wizards were monsters.

At lunchtime, Nusa'pei started to stroll over to join him as he looked at the lists. Valencio saw him coming, waited for the right moment, and then whirled and aimed the wand, loudly calling the words of the Spell of Pain. Nusa'pei threw himself to the side, as Valencio laughed. Najam only just stopped himself stunning him, and Rafu was about to paralyse him.

Casually, Valencio tossed the wand to Nusa'pei, still picking himself up from the floor, furious.

"Just thought I'd like to give you a scare. Personally, I'd never sink low enough to do that to anyone, even if I could!"

Nusa'pei's anger died. He was very relieved that Valencio did not have magic, even if he might have some latent talent for telepathy. It would have been a terrible thing to have treated a wizard boy as they had treated the dirt-boy, and yet they could never have freed him.

He joined the boy as he frowned at the name down for him that evening. Valencio remarked, "It's almost exactly a restatement of my list. Are none of them deciding they're tired of a boy?"

"About the only clients you've lost are the three who've died."

"Three?"

"Charandev, Hafez, and Taka Pumi, but Taka Pumi was nothing to do with you. Just a duel."

The duel had been a quarrel about which way it was better to take the slave-boy, but Nusa'pei chose not to tell Valencio that.

"Fahad tonight."

"Are you planning on trying to make him a laughing stock again?"

"Have you told anyone what actually happened?"

"I refuse to discuss anything I see in the bedroom." He watched, fascinated, as a wicked grin spread across the face of Valencio.

"Seven-thirty?"

"That's to allow for the chase. The actual appointment's for eight."

Valencio scanned the lists for the women, and remarked, "There'll probably be quite a few men coming to meet the women around then."

Nusa'pei said, amused, "Quite a few!"

In view of this hint, Nusa'pei decided to attend the dining-room himself until Fahad was settled with the boy, and he'd help with that personally, as well. It would be the fifth time for Fahad. No reason for anyone to stay in the room with them. When Valencio asked these days, he often delegated the duty to Kofi-Zee or Amani, neither of whom admitted to finding it difficult. Abensur, Rafu and Thuli had been rostered as 'chasers,' and Nusa'pei assigned Abensur and Thuli to be the guards for Valencio that night, the duties of chasers and escorts now routinely noted down on the guards' roster.

Valencio considered. The discomfiture of Fahad. Or death? He touched the back of his head, and felt regretful. They invariably felt all over his head these days. His mouth? He wouldn't get away with anything with Fahad. The guards were mostly succeeding in ensuring he was unarmed when he went to his clients, and no other of the bedrooms had a shiv planted. All he could hope to do was to be the cause of dissension afterwards. He supposed it was a way of fighting, not willing to admit to himself just how tired he was of the fight.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

The well behaved boy waited, sitting anxiously on the couch. He chose a time when Ariz, Irwandi and Arikiyo were all present, chatting together, as their chosen women waited. He went up to Nusa'pei, stopping short, as he was supposed to, and said to him anxiously, clearly, "Fahad's late. Do you think he's alright?"

Nusa'pei said that he was sure Fahad would come soon.

Valencio continued, "It's just that he promised to be on time."

The beggar was using him to help in his little play. Nusa'pei said sternly, "Just behave yourself, and wait."

Valencio smiled openly at Nusa'pei, "Yes, of course. I'm just a little impatient because I'm going to show him a scene from Kaede's latest play. He said he'd like to see that!"

Nusa'pei tried not to show his amusement. The fiercest Fighter in the Compound had promised to watch a children's play? Abensur took a hand, helping, knowing exactly what was afoot, though nothing had been said. "What's the play, Valencio?"

"The Princess and the Pea."

Abensur raised his eyebrows. "The Princess and the Pea?"

Valencio smiled at him confidingly, as his audience listened, fascinated. "I was a little surprised myself, but he says we all have hidden depths."

Abensur, then Arikiyo spluttered into laughter, followed by the others, as Valencio looked at them in apparent innocent surprise. Fahad walked in casually, and was greeted by a smile of relief from the boy, who walked towards him fearlessly, but was brought up short when Rafu cautioned him, and raised his wand.

Prudently, Ariz and Irwandi turned away from the scene, but Arikiyo watched frankly. He'd had Valencio himself a couple of days before, and the boy had given nothing, and had certainly not gone trustfully to sleep in his arms, as he had just that once.

Fahad looked around, and then met Arikiyo's eyes, and laughed. So the little devil was up to his tricks again.

Arikiyo said, "He tells us you want to watch him play The Princess and the Pea."

The naked boy was being searched, always the last thing done before he went off with a client, even when he'd already been searched. The guards stepped back, and Fahad went to him, kissing him hard on the lips, as his hands roved over back and buttocks. He still had him pulled close, as he turned to Arikiyo. "The Princess and the Pea, eh?"

Valencio shuddered, as a finger pressed, but he looked innocently at Fahad, though his voice was uncertain. "You said?"

Fahad laughed again, and held him closer. "Of course I want to watch you play The Princess and the Pea! What else would I do with a naked slave?"

Arikiyo laughed, and turned away. He knew exactly what was happening, though Iraz and Irwandi had been convinced. It proved it, they thought. Fahad was a bit of a fraud, after all.

Valencio's pretence dropped, as he was walked to the bedroom. He was suddenly panicky, and when Fahad kissed him again, and said to Nusa'pei, "Paralysed on the bed, please," he startled them all by turning into a screaming, punching dervish, managing to hit Abensur quite hard, and then twist away at just the right time for Rafu to get hit by the paralysis spell instead of himself.

He knew a moment's freedom, and darted toward the door, but was brought down by Nusa'pei, who lifted him onto the bed, saying, "Maybe you'd best just do your normal run, next time, Valencio. Much better than this ridiculous scene."

Fahad had taken no part in the unexpected struggle, just leaning casually against the wall, and waiting.

Valencio took a deep breath, and fought back the tears. It was only the voluntary locomotor muscles that were paralysed. He could breathe, tremble, cry still, under Prindi Paralysis, and even under full Paralysis, he could make a keening sound.

Fahad watched in some pity, as his expression became stony, he became quiet, and his eyes only looked at the ceiling. Even after all this time, he hated it so much. Fahad spoke to Nusa'pei, "Are you planning on staying?"

Nusa'pei shook his head, and ignored it when he felt Valencio's eyes on him briefly. He said, "I know you won't damage him, and maybe he deserves just a little hurt."

"I won't hurt him."

He decided to do it straightaway, and wondered if the boy would relax then. He was gentle, and didn't hurt, though he didn't use the dilators, and wondered when the men would start noticing how much less tight he was these days. Maybe he'd be desired less, then.

Afterwards, he lay next to the rigid boy, still lying on his side, and stroked. Arikiyo had told him once how he'd been sufficiently frightened of Yiko that he'd accepted him almost willingly. It hadn't happened since, though, not with anyone, as far as he knew. He made up his mind, and opened the door. Amani and Rafu were there, always at least two.

Fahad stated, "I'm going to stay with him all night, and just so you know, I'll replace paralysis with the Snail Spell."

Rafu said, very quietly, and in Japanese, that they'd best just check the room, and pulled a small device from his pocket. An Akriktia, Fahad guessed. He'd heard about it, though Nusa'pei had also told him the boy was not to know about it. Men wanted him for his spirit, as much as for his beautiful face and body, and they preferred not to break his spirit. Rafu made sure that Valencio didn't see, though he twisted his head, trying to see.

Fahad sat on the bed next to him, blocking his view. "Did you hear? I want to sleep with you tonight."

Valencio spat at him, "That'll only further convince Iraz and Irwandi that you're soft as butter underneath. I wouldn't have thought you'd want that."

Fahad caressed his face, which he jerked away.

Fahad said calmly. "There's nothing you can do or say that will influence my actions in the slightest."

Valencio pictured him on the floor with a hole in his artery. That would influence his actions!

Valencio struggled to get away once the paralysis was replaced with the Snail Spell, hating him still.

Fahad just dimmed the light, not too much, and wrapped an arm around him, taking no notice of the slow attempts to escape his close presence. For hours, Valencio lay rigid in the arms of his enemy, wide awake, bitterly resentful. It was nearly four o'clock before his body relaxed, finally asleep.

Fahad studied his face, looking peaceful as he'd never seen it. After a while, tears started seeping gently. The boy cried in his sleep. These were not acting tears, but tears from his acute misery, that he concealed with useless attempts to fight. Tenderly, Fahad caressed the wet cheek, and Valencio half roused, turning his face away from his enemy.

In the morning, Fahad chose not to use him again, and declined the almost routine offer of another appointment. Nusa'pei said in surprise, "Except for those he's tried to kill, you're the first to decide you're tired of him."

Fahad said, "Not tired of him, sorry for him. I think you should put him down. He's never going to accept his life here."

Nusa'pei had a considerable respect for Fahad, and this was the second one. It was what Yiko said, too.

Valencio was in full agreement. To be put down would have sounded good to him. But Emma greeted him with relief, and said he was nearly late for school, and he smiled at her, and said he was just a little tired, and could she apologise to Kaede for him. He had to shower, but it was scanty, and then he lay down on his bed, and was sound asleep within minutes.

The cleaner started to do the routine clean and tidy of his room, always about that time, a matter of two minutes of spells, but Najam and Kofi-Zee stopped him. The elderly man was on Valencio's list, and they knew there were two shivs hidden in his room. Abbas might not emerge alive.


	13. Chapter 13

_Note to the reader_ _: This is a heart-breaking chapter. Read if you choose, and know that Valencio will have his freedom in the end._

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

The matter of Valencio's theft of a wand was not without repercussions. Zeeko was missing his meetings with Valencio quite painfully. Nearly all of those left in Morocco were at least forty, and he and Abensur were too different to be true friends, though they didn't dislike each other. His immediate supervisor was Achmiko, but his ultimate supervisor was the acting manager, since he was not a part of the security forces, under Fahad. When Zeeko's role became more widely suspected, Zeeko found himself facing Junichiro. Zeeko protected himself as best he could, acknowledging that he may have spoken about spells, in the context of duelling, admitting to once mentioning the existence of the nearby city of Elbarada, but concealing that Valencio now knew almost as much as he did about the geography of Morocco, and never coming close to admitting that he'd taught him some Japanese.

Zeeko himself, didn't realise how many Japanese words Valencio had memorised, each list religiously passed on to Kaede, in case it helped others, even when it did not help himself.

Junichiro rebuked Zeeko, not so much for the actual passing on information that a slave was not supposed to know, but for forgetting how infinitely far below him was a dirt-boy. Junichiro, Zeeko suspected, was about to order that he be whipped, as punishment.

Very respectfully, Zeeko bowed his head, and acknowledged his fault. " I should never have taken pity on him in the beginning. I realise that now. If only I had used him as he was meant to be used, I would not have been guilty of falling for his wiles." He looked very sincerely at Junichiro. Maybe Zeeko had learned a little from Valencio. "To remind both myself and the slave of our correct relationship, I respectfully submit that I be permitted to make an appointment, and do what I should have done at our first meeting."

Junichiro considered. As ulterior motives moved Zeeko, whether he realised it or not, so did they move Junichiro. Junichiro was one of those for whom Valencio always requested that someone stay with him. Junichiro had not been allowed to hurt. Having Zeeko sodomise him would hurt the boy very severely.

Junichiro assented, only adding the proviso that it should be as soon as possible, and that he would organise it himself, with Nusa'pei. Afterwards, Zeeko should go to Japan where he would have more work to do.

Zeeko thanked him for the privilege of his wisdom - the usual ending to a disciplinary interview, whether whipping, or even more severe punishment, was ordered or not. Zeeko saved himself from a whipping, and would do what he needed to do to remind himself how far above a dirt-boy, was a wizard. He thought he'd best take a virility potion, just in case.

Junichiro was surprised to discover Nusa'pei extremely reluctant to allow the proposed meeting. "He's only a dirt-boy, what does it matter if he's upset?"

"It would matter to the men who enjoy his personality rather than just his body."

Junichiro was the manager, but Nusa'pei was the enclosure overseer, ultimately responsible for the prisoners. It was a ticklish matter who had ultimate say in this matter. They went to Haru, who listened to the facts, and the opinions, remembered the dirt-boy glaring at him as he held firmly the fence he should not have been able to hold, and said that the suggested meeting seemed entirely appropriate, and should take place as soon as possible, even if someone else had to be put back.

Nusa'pei and Junichiro bowed their heads in respect. Haru was Khatabi.

Viyanton that evening, and Valencio had to keep him as an admirer who did not rape. Even if only one evening out of three, he was spared that, it was worth a lot of effort. He turned up on time for his appointment, this time brandishing his cutlass.

"It's getting a bit scratched," remarked Kofi-Zee as the cutlass whirled around and around the naked boy's head, showing off his speed and his dexterity. It would serve a duel purpose. His lithe, active body would be tempting for the men to want, but only to touch, he hoped, and the demonstration of his growing strength and agility might make men remember that he could attack those who raped. There also happened to be three bits of thin, sharp metal embedded in it. The cutlass was no longer a harmless toy.

But the boy would be upset if his toy was broken, and Nusa'pei was fully expecting an outburst, possibly hysteria. He instructed him to take it back to his room before reporting back to be searched.

The boy pelted off, did as he was instructed, and was back, panting slightly. He was incredibly tempting, but Nusa'pei was not feeling tempted that day, and neither were the guards who knew what was in store, Najam, Amani and Rafu, who were rostered as escorts. Nusa'pei planned to go as well, though it seemed he would not be able to do much to protect the boy.

Najam searched him, as carefully as always. Valencio was patient, unworried. It was Viyanton, and Viyanton had been one of the first to settle for second best, in return for a reduced risk of sudden murder.

Najam nodded, and Nusa'pei said, "Have you checked your list yet, Valencio?"

"Of course! It's Viyanton!"

Nusa'pei said, projecting calm, "There's been a change. Please check it again."

Nusa'pei had wondered if they should just take him first, but the prisoners should have some confidence in the lists, and he'd decided to give him this much warning. Ariz and Abensur now guarded the door, blocking his escape.

Valencio looked at his list, and exclaimed in utter delight, "Zeeko!" His smile faded as he took in that Zeeko's name did not show the indicator that he would not rape, and his gaze roamed Nusa'pei's face, and then took in that his escape was blocked. For a moment, he looked quite stricken, but then the look was replaced by that frozen mask he presented to those who raped.

Nusa'pei said gently, "Valencio, it's now. We go straightaway."

Valencio made no answer. He thought he might not be able to speak.

Amani and Rafu took an arm each, and as previously agreed, Nusa'pei inflicted Filuah Kay as he looked into the distance, expressionless. His knees buckled slightly when they started walking. Filuah Kay was too harsh for him these days. Nusa'pei noted it, and also noted that he seemed even thinner, a fact disguised by what mostly appeared to be overflowing health and exuberance.

A few minutes later, Valencio was paralysed, lying on his side on the bed, even silenced. His guards waited outside the door, until Zeeko strode up, wearing almost the same frozen mask. Nusa'pei said, "Zeeko... Be gentle!"

Zeeko nodded. He had every intention of being gentle. It was just a job that had to be done, and the potion ensured that he would not fail. "Are you planning on staying?" he asked Nusa'pei.

Nusa'pei replied calmly that his orders were that the pair were to be left alone.

Zeeko nodded. "Good."

Zeeko didn't look at the face of his friend, but went to the drawer, and removed the dilators and lotion. If it had to be done, he would do it properly, gently, for the friend who should never have been a friend.

Valencio closed his eyes, trying not to show that he was dying inside. Maybe later he could cry. Even silenced, the movements of sobbing would be unmistakable.

At last, Zeeko entered that body that had tempted him so often. From the start, he'd really wanted to do this. He'd only been pretending to himself that he'd been satisfied with the play they'd shared. His tenderness overwhelmed him, and he spoke of love as he thrust, gently, rhythmically, into the body of his friend. Valencio was silenced, as had been specified by Zeeko, who didn't even plan to look into his eyes. Valencio had asked him not to do it. But now Zeeko said, "See, it's really alright! When you did it to me it didn't hurt at all. And I love you, really, and you must want to please me."

He took a long time, even with the potion, and then, when he finished, he did not withdraw. They stayed joined, as Zeeko stroked, and Valencio made a decision to try that possible escape route that was a lot more likely to be suicide.

When Zeeko was ready, he started again, and satisfied himself a second time. At last he sighed, and said, "I will not see you again. I'm to go to Japan, and study under Kendri. There will be lots of young people there, and young women, too. It's where nearly all the children are, those not in Italy, learning the language."

He wiped down his friend, as he'd done so often before, except always before on his front. There was no blood. He'd done no damage.

He touched the shoulder, and there was just a slight catch of breath, nothing else. He paused, then swiftly put on his robe, and opened the door. He instructed the guards, as if he was a lot older than seventeen, "You have to leave him alone for an hour. He'll be ready to go back in an hour."

Nusa'pei raised his voice slightly. "As you say, we will leave him alone for an hour," and he firmly and audibly closed the door.

Valencio had permission, and the sobbing started, turning into screams of agony, but he was still under a silencing spell, and no-one heard. The rooms were almost soundproof in any event. It was not the first time that screams came from those bedrooms.

In an hour, Valencio again wore a frozen mask, though Nusa'pei wiped his wet face, deeply pitying, trying to remind himself that his disturbance was only because a valuable slave was sufficiently hurt that work would be upset.

In the early hours of the morning, Valencio assembled some provisions and a few of the plastic bottles of water that were provided for drinking, slung his schoolbag on his shoulders, and went to the place where, if he was lucky and determined, he could climb to the roof. It was the place where he'd hidden from Yiko once, and the place where Kofi-Zee's wand had lain hidden for a few days. The intervening fence between the enclosure even ran here, over the roofs of the bedrooms, but it was only six feet height above the roof line, and Valencio thought that all he'd have to do was be quick and he'd be over.

Gloria in the bedroom below, opened her eyes as she heard a sudden sound of running footsteps, but couldn't work out the source. Clarence on the other side, was also woken, as he heard a thump. Clarence had a look outside, but nothing was visible.

Valencio went quietly, carefully, as the enclosure areas were well lit, and the guarded main wall was not too far away. He remembered Shirley calling to him long ago. 'He's getting away. To the _right!'_ He couldn't get away really. The wall was high and well guarded, but perhaps a guard would kill him. If by some miracle he made it, he'd go to Elbarada, find a hotel that catered for Westerners, appeal for help, or sell his body if he had to, in order to get himself to Europe. Maybe selling his body would hurt a touch less than merely being a slave. He wondered if he could do it. But Zeeko's account of the slum city made him think it unlikely that he could survive without some sort of a protector.

The tallest tree, as he'd seen from Enclosure 1. A tall bush next to it. Had Haru renewed the crio-magic as he had in Enclosure 1? He touched the bush. Thorns! Of course, what else?

He checked again, but this was undeniably the best spot for his attempt. His soul was shredded, and shredding his clothing and skin seemed only appropriate. Anyway, none of the scratches were very deep. Twelve feet high, he tried to find a sufficiently solid footing in order to launch himself at the tree. Branches started ten feet up on the tree, and he thought that's where he needed to land. Had Haru been lazy? It was only that Haru might be lazy that he had any hope.

Three jumps later, and a lot more deep scratches, and Valencio sat astride the lowest branch of the tree. Even if it didn't work, he'd got this far, and it helped restore just a tiny bit of self respect. He wondered if Dean Blockman was still alive. Valencio had been gone not much over a year and a half, but felt as if it was many, many years. Swiftly now, using the strength in his arms developed by swimming and 'playing' with his heavy toy cutlass, he pulled himself almost to the top of the tree.

It was too far. He knew it was too far, the top of the enclosure fence solid, just too far away. He climbed another foot, working his way to the opposite side of the trunk, but his footing was less solid and he returned to his original position.

Sometimes, he'd watched as a stunt man braced himself before attempting a dangerous stunt. He'd take deep breaths, and an expression of utmost absorption would cross his face. 'Getting ready,' he called it dismissively. Jorg Volker would have been able to do it. There was a tacit rule in the enclosures that it was best not to think of lost home, lost family, and any information given from the past was always strictly impersonal. But now Valencio thought carefully of the stuntman, Jorg Volker. Jorg Volker could do things like this. Valencio imagined himself as Jorg Volker, and concentrated, looking steadily at the fence he planned to jump over, its top thirty feet below his level, and breathing deeply, 'Getting ready.'

He jumped more strongly and further than he had ever managed. He slammed down right on top of the solid fence, breaking several ribs, and slithered down the inside, landing heavily in an attractive garden bed, concealed by enormous bright red blooms. After a while, he blinked open his eyes, knowing he was badly broken. Blurs of red danced in front of his eyes. He didn't like it, so he closed them.

The following morning, there was concern. Would they find him under a bush someplace, where he'd slit an artery? When he was not found, first Tasha, then Shirley and Amreeta began to think the miraculous had happened. The boy who wouldn't give up, had escaped! Not many believed it. It was just they had not yet found the body.

Zeeko was in one of the Khatabi private aeroplanes, on his way to Japan. He wore a look of maturity that hadn't been there before. All along he'd done the wrong thing with Valencio, first treating him as a friend, and then probably breaking his heart by raping him. He understood himself now. It was not merely to avoid a whipping that he'd suggested that last meeting, but because he wanted it, and always had. Also maybe because he missed his friend, and it was a way of possessing him, before leaving him.

He wouldn't use the enclosure services in Japan. From now on, Zeeko planned to be nice to the Khatabi-Richi women. They hardly ever had the beauty of the dirt-people, and they were a lot less obedient. But Zeeko didn't want to have sex ever again with anyone who lay shackled or paralysed. Zeeko didn't know about the disappearance of Valencio.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Midmorning, Valencio was disturbed by the calls of the guards to each other, as they searched. They were wizards, and he didn't like wizards. He couldn't move, and he was well disguised. He made no sound, even when he knew Kofi-Zee passed close. He liked Kofi-Zee, but he was a wizard, and one day, no doubt, Kofi-Zee would rape him too. It's what wizards did, even when they pretended to be a bit friendly for a while.

The talk was all over the Compound, but only among the men. Few of the women even knew there was a boy slave. Some of the younger ones didn't know the enclosures existed. Bouchra knew, but she'd just been told that Ahjmed would be arriving soon to mate with her again. Bouchra had her own worries.

It was not until the following day that Valencio opened his eyes, and said vaguely, "Might be late for school, Kaede. Just a bit sick."

She looked up at the fence he lay against. Was it hurting him? It did now and again, but then everything was pain. She called to Carol and Farfalla, who also searched, more thoroughly than they'd ever done. Without moving him, she raised a torn shirt, to see the massive bruising.

"Don't tell them," Valencio whispered. "I'm hiding, so they don't do it any more."

Kaede's eyes filled with tears, and she caressed his forehead. Could she let him lie here and die? She found his backpack, and looked inside. He accepted a sip of water, and again said to just leave him alone, so the guards wouldn't find him. They were undecided. Clarence said that maybe he was right. He was peaceful, and it was better to die than be destroyed.

There was a conference, taking in all of Enclosure 2, and the older ones of Enclosure 1. Valencio said he wasn't in pain, just lying there peacefully, waiting to die, hidden from the wizards. He said he was under semi-paralysis, but the fence did it. They guessed his back was broken.

Clarence swung it. They listened to Clarence. He said the boy deserved his freedom, and this was the only freedom open to him. He would have his way, but always there would be someone close, someone to give him sips of water when required, but mostly someone just to be there. A woman, Clarence said. Valencio was wandering a bit, and Clarence was a man, who might be seen as a threat. Kaede, Carol, Connie, Mary, others if needed.

Kaede said sadly, "He told me it would be tonight. Tonight he would escape. Not going home, because he was too dirty to go home, but tonight he would die."

Kaede knew him best of those in Enclosure 2. She asked him if he was in pain, but he didn't think he was. The only thing troubling him was that he lay in his own dirt, but they were reluctant to move him, and maybe awaken dreadful pain.

The guards did another check of Enclosure 2, but there was no way a prisoner could go from one of the enclosures to the other except by the corridor, escorted by a guard. Kaede warned Valencio, who opened his eyes, and whispered, "Don't tell on me."

Again the guards came close, and didn't see him flat in a garden bed, though they should have noticed a few of the flowers were lying down. It was Ariz, Valencio thought, but he couldn't kill anyone now.

The guards retreated, and started questioning the women.

Abimael, outside the fence, said softly, "Valencio?"

Valencio turned his head slightly. "Please, don't tell on me. I'm hiding."

Abimael said, "Zola can probably fix you."

Valencio was quiet, and then wrinkled his nose a little. He suggested, "You could do a cleaning spell for me. I can't move, you see."

Abimael nodded, and did the spell.

Valencio smiled peacefully, and said, "You won't tell on me."

"I won't tell on you."

Valencio thought he'd die now. There was no need to wait for night.

Nusa'pei raised his wand, and Connie found herself feeling carefree, and told him exactly where Valencio lay.

Nusa'pei regarded the boy, his body looking crumpled, sprawled. Scratches all over him, as usual. His eyes were closed, and he had a slight smile on his face, but he still breathed. Would it be better just to let him die?

He retreated without disturbing him, and questioned Kaede, though without magic. Kaede explained that his back appeared to be broken, and his abdomen covered with massive bruising. He was dying, but was not in pain. They wanted to look after him, but let him die.

Nusa'pei asked, "How did he manage to end up here?"

Kaede answered, "He said he found out how to fly. It was wonderful, but then he forgot how, and fell."

Nusa'pei looked at the high tree, not close enough to the fence. That was more likely, and presumably Haru still hadn't redone the crio-spells properly. Nusa'pei knew why. It was not that the teacher was lazy, rather that he didn't like being with the inmates of Enclosure 2, in their territory, when they universally hated him. He frowned a little. He was enclosure overseer. The decision was his. He asked Kaede, "Are you sure he's not in pain? Even without his injuries, he should not be able to lie against the fence like that."

"He says he's not, and appears perfectly peaceful. You could just leave him to us until it's over."

Nusa'pei made up his mind. "I'll have Zola check that he's not in pain, but we won't disturb him, and you can continue as you are."

Kaede thanked him with dignity, and went back to her place next to her pupil. She gently stroked his forehead, he opened his eyes a little. Only Kaede. There was a surge of severe pain radiating from the fence. It was familiar, and he took no notice.

Haru was with a group of Khatabi-Richi when word came. He'd been found, terribly injured, somehow in Enclosure 2. He was dying, and Nusa'pei had decided to allow him to die. There was an outcry, objections from some, agreement from a few others.

Fahad said, "It's best."

Arikiyo sighed and said, "I could have tamed him, I think, but I never had a chance."

"You could have only tamed him if you had exclusive rights, and only a Khatabi is allowed that."

Haru was hesitant. If he chose, he could intervene. He asked Abbas, who'd brought the word, "Would Zola be able to heal him, if she had the chance?"

"They said he had a broken back, and internal injuries, but I suppose Zola could heal him."

Haru rose, vaguely, "Might go and see."

They looked after him, wondering. Haru never took Favourites, and had never used Valencio, though he used the dirt-women now and then. Would he intervene, when he hardly ever intervened?

In Enclosure 2, Kaede accepted the sensor from Zola, who stayed a long way away, but had the corresponding monitor in her hand. Nusa'pei and Abensur stood with Zola. Najam was also close, but casual. It was a long time since anyone in the enclosures, aside from Valencio, had given them the slightest trouble.

Gently, Kaede stroked the forehead of the boy. Again there was a surge of pain from the fence, and again Valencio ignored it. Pain didn't matter. You didn't have to take notice very much, if you didn't choose to. Adil had trained him. He said to Kaede, "The longest river is the Amazon, and there are still tribes there who've scarcely seen a white person."

It was what they'd been talking about two days before, at school. It was mid afternoon, and Valencio had lain exactly as he'd fallen for thirty-six hours.

Without making any move to alarm him, Kaede did as Zola had told her, gently placed the sensor on his forehead.

Zola looked at her monitor, and raised her eyebrows. He was dying peacefully? She said, in a matter-of-fact tone to Nusa'pei, "He's actually in a very great deal of pain. What do you want me to do?"

Nusa'pei was not altogether surprised. This was the boy who routinely sat leaning against the fence that gave pain, almost as if the counter-irritant helped him deal with the other pain. "Ease the pain, but without showing we know where he is, I think."

"There's a potion, tastes just like water, and is clear like water, though he's probably not seeing very well by now in any case."

"How close is he to dying?"

"Fairly close, I suspect, but I'd need a lot closer look."

Nusa'pei nodded. "We'll give the potion to Kaede to administer. He'll take it as water."

Zola still watched the monitor, noting an increase in pain. She commented, "It appears the pain crio on the fence is still working."

Haru entered, two guards with him. "I came to see him."

Zola and Nusa'pei inclined their heads in respect, a gesture foolish to omit, though Haru was usually a lot easier to get on with than many Khatabi.

Nusa'pei said, "We're not going close. He'll die more peacefully if he thinks himself hidden from us."

Haru was kicking himself. Why had he left it so long? Everyone else had had the boy! "A sleeping spell? And then I can have a look, and Zola can see whether it's possible to save him."

Nusa'pei said, very calmly, and carefully in a non combative tone, "Yiko suggested, and I now agree, that it is better that he die. He's been trouble from the start."

They were speaking Japanese, and Mary, Clarence and Carol, who stood within earshot, tried hard to understand what they said. They had a lot of words now, but knowing what particular words meant was not the same as following a conversation.

Haru used a rare voice of authority. "I want to look at him."

Nusa'pei inclined his head. "I'll work the spell of sleep from just a little closer."

Valencio said to Kaede, "Tell Emma I escaped. Helene, too. They're only children." A longing to sleep overtook him. He thought it was death, and welcomed it.

Haru looked at him closely. The face almost surreal in its beauty. Not glaring at him, peaceful, the long eyelashes lowered. He caressed, as men always wanted to caress.

Zola gently raised the shirt. Just what was the damage? His abdomen was black, and his chest, too, where he'd fallen across the fence from the top of the tall tree. The expert healer touched sensors to the boy's body, frowned and thought.

When Nusa'pei put his question, she nodded. "I believe he can be saved, as long as he's not upset by talk of use. You'll have to promise him some time off, or somehow make him think he's somewhere else entirely. But, of course, he may just recover sufficiently, and take his own life."

Nusa'pei nodded. They would use the Akriktia, and deprive him of his weapons. He hadn't been searched, and Nusa'pei searched him now, but only the clothing he could check without moving him. A small shiv in a shirt collar, another in the hem of his shorts. His school bag lay close, and he went carefully through that, coming up with the piercing weapon, the metal comb. It had certainly been prudent to ensure he went to his appointments naked. There would have been another killing by now very likely, if he hadn't insisted on that.

Meantime, Zola put a freeze spell on the body of Valencio, and waved her wand, making the frozen body transfer itself to the conjured stretcher. "Where should I treat him?" she asked Nusa'pei.

Nusa'pei hesitated, and then said, "In his own bedroom, I think."

Haru had been watching, and asked suddenly, "How long have the prisoners known he was there, and not told a guard?"

Kaede shivered, as Nusa'pei answered, "Some hours."

Haru snapped, "Punish them, every single one of them, with the Spell of Pain."

Bernice and Clarence fled. They couldn't stand the Spell of Pain. But their flight was standard, and they were only rounded up, and punished along with the rest of those in Enclosure 2. Just a brief burst. They'd be fully recovered within half an hour. It wasn't the first time others had been punished because of Valencio, though the most severe. He would never be told.


	14. Chapter 14

_xxValencio's Storyxx_

It was dinner time, three weeks later. Emma came in a little late, holding the hand of Valencio. He walked indifferently, lethargically. He was far too thin, and would refuse to eat unless Emma insisted. His blades seemed to be all gone, the ones hidden outside, and the ones in his room. But the worst was that he was alive again when he thought he was free. He no longer played with his cutlass, or with his soccer ball, no longer swam, or ran around and around the enclosure.

Nusa'pei wished very much that Haru had allowed him to die. Najam and Rafu were not so sure.

"He's young," Najam insisted. "He'll recover. It can't be that bad!"

A few men hung around, wanting to see the boy formerly so desired, though visitors were seldom allowed at mealtimes. The last time he'd been used was Zeeko. Viyanton's appointment had been postponed, and he felt very bitter about it.

Valencio didn't seem to notice them. He ate a little, then put his fork down, and stared into the distance. Even when people chatted all around, his fantasy ran in his head. The hideously ugly boy whom nobody wanted, was sailing in the ocean. His adventures were with storms, and with whirlpools and with three-headed monsters. He was a long way from the dining-room of Enclosure 1.

Maybe it was that his spirit was broken. Maybe it was just that he needed a rest.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

There was a meeting of the Enclosure guards.

"Haru won't wait much longer," said Nusa'pei. "I've told him the boy's still weak, and very thin, but he says he doesn't care."

"The same specifications?"

Nusa'pei nodded. "On the Brieke-tei, silenced, deafened and blinded. He's not to know who it is."

 _Cowardice,_ was loud in their minds, but no-one said it. Haru was Khatabi.

Abensur said, "We can't use Filuah Kay, I assume."

"He'd just collapse."

Kofi-Zee said, "I wonder how many will want him now, with his spirit finally broken."

Thuli said, but uncertainly, "He's still beautiful!"

Amani smiled sadly. "It's like he almost glows sometimes, not bright with life any more, more as if he should be dead, and it shows."

"Still no clues as to how he managed to get into Enclosure 2?"

"It's a mystery, but might not happen again, as Haru has reinforced the crio-magic. It seems the dividing fence was never as thoroughly protected as the external fences."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Nusa'pei managed to put Haru off a bit longer. Haru said, "No-one else, of course. I don't want anyone else to have him."

Nusa'pei suggested politely, "Do you want him as Favourite then?" But Haru didn't want him as Favourite.

Breakfast nearly a week later, and Hilde noticed that Valencio ate a little more than usual, though he still didn't answer when spoken to, and stared into the distance. Once a slight smile passed over his face. He'd just defeated the Egrantine Monster of the Caribbean.

Hilde was encouraged by the smile, and by the fact he took an extra piece of fruit. Maybe he was getting a little better. Emma took him by the hand, and led him to school.

Brahim was back, and requested that Valencio be brought to the dining-room. Emma held his hand, and led him for that, as well. Oddly, he had his cutlass, which he put down outside the door. Brahim had finally found the English wizard, and been cured. His face was normal again.

Two guards stood around, wands in hand. They had to remind themselves these days that the boy who wandered in a trance, had killed one, and wounded four. Without trying to conceal what he was doing, Najam checked his clothing with the Akriktia, and then the room, pointing it at tables and chairs, where blades had been found in the past.

It was clean, and he nodded at Brahim, who still stared at the thin white face of the boy he'd known. Valencio no longer looked tense, as if about to run or fight. He only stood, holding the hand of the child.

Brahim spoke very gently. "Valencio. I have come back."

Valencio looked at nothing.

Brahim insisted, "I have come back, Valencio."

Valencio said, "I don't know who you are," and turned and wandered out the door. Nusa'pei hesitated, looking at Brahim for direction. Brahim said nothing, as the children walked back to school, holding hands still. Valencio had picked up his cutlass, which Nusa'pei noticed for the first time, as they watched after them. Maybe it was a good sign.

Nusa'pei said, softly, "You could probably save him, even if you do use him the way he hates. He might take it from you now."

Brahim said heavily, "It's no use. Just unfortunate you didn't take better care of him."

Nusa'pei inclined his head. Naturally, the fault was his.

For convenience, Brahim had shared an aeroplane with Ahjmed, here for a week's 'mating' with Bouchra, in order to get her pregnant again. Bouchra and Ahjmed seemed to combine well, some of their children looking very promising. It was irrelevant that Bouchra would like to murder Ahjmed as painfully as possible. Ahjmed would not have any other women that week, and when Brahim wanted, he only had Kwai-Jeeha brought to his room.

To Nusa'pei's relief, Ahjmed didn't ask to see the notorious boy. He had a Favourite in Japan, a terrorised girl of thirteen, and as soon as the week was over, they returned to Japan, Ahjmed, Brahim, and a woman nursery servant, holding the small boy baby of Bouchra.

Valencio continued to attend school, routinely every day, but only because Emma found him after breakfast, and took him there. He was still in his own world, never checked his list, didn't wonder when he would again be used.

The lesson was on human reproduction, a book about pregnancy and childbirth. They skipped the chapter on intercourse and conception, except that Kaede took care to mention that mostly, when free, sex was enjoyable for both men and women. She was sure that neither Emma nor Valencio quite believed that, though Helene might. Quite a few of the women found enjoyment in the bedrooms.

Emma looked at her book, the same as the one that Kaede had open on the other side of the fence. She studied a page that showed the image of a baby, and smiled. "One day, maybe when we're free, I want a baby."

Helene said, "We can't have babies, Emma, you know that. They make a spell, so none of us can get pregnant."

Valencio said, surprised, "I didn't know that!" It was his first unsolicited comment in a month, and almost the first comment, solicited or not.

Kaede had a worried eye on Emma now. She'd been so young. She explained, "They call it the Nala Spell, and it vanishes the womb. They do it to all of us right at the beginning. It means we can't get pregnant, and of course, we don't have periods.

Helene had never had a period, thirteen when taken, though she'd been looking anxiously for the signs every day for almost a year before that horrible day. Emma, of course, would never have a period.

Emma said, very sadly, "I would have liked a baby."

Valencio squeezed her hand, and said, "Maybe one day, you'll be free, and then you can adopt one. And anyway, someone told me once that having a baby hurts terribly. Maybe adopting is better."

Emma looked down again at the picture that smiled back at her, and suddenly rose and ran off. Valencio hesitated, half rising.

Kaede said, "Go after her, Valencio. You can help her sometimes, when no-one else can." Valencio went after her.

Helene smiled at Kaede, "He's getting better, I think."

Kaede said seriously, "We have to help each other, as best we can. No-one else will."

Helene nodded, taking it in. No-one else would.

Valencio found Emma in one of the boltholes that Abimael had made for him. He crawled in after her, and held the child a long time as she cried. The schooling, Kaede said, was because their imprisonment might not last forever. All of them taught each other what they knew. Few really expected ever to be free, but time often hung heavy when their world was two hundred and fifty metres long, one hundred metres across, a bedroom, and a few day rooms.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

The guards didn't know that Valencio might be improving. If he acted like a zombie, maybe no-one would want him. And anyway, his ugly hero was now in the clutches of vicious mermaids, and he had to devote a lot of thought to getting him free again.

There was a lot of curiosity, and Nusa'pei decided to display him again, on the Orange Lawn, as he'd done before. Again, one after another, men pawed over his naked body. Valencio stared into the distance. The chief of the mermaids was Ariadne, whose hair was bright red and trailed in braids all around.

There were comments on how thin he was. One said, in Japanese, that he'd heard he'd had a broken back, and that he might be incontinent now. He wouldn't want him, of course, if he was incontinent. Nusa'pei replied in the same language that his back had never been broken, only some bruising, and that there was no hint of any such problems. There were words he didn't understand, but the exchange had not been missed by Valencio.

Abbas pulled him close, and kissed. Valencio thought of driving his knee up, hurting him. He didn't like feeling the arousal of men who had him under their control. But he could see Ariadne more clearly than he could see Abbas, and Ariadne was a lot more interesting than the elderly cleaner.

Haru didn't come close, but he looked. No more excuses. The boy was obviously perfectly fit. Haru didn't care that he might be mentally very fragile indeed.

Bouchra looked too, from a distance. But while she may have managed to organise the poisoning of the two main culprits in the affair of the twins, there was no point in taking on every single man in the Compound. She turned her wheelchair and left. No-one even noticed her. No-one ever noticed Bouchra.

Nusa'pei had been expecting it. He selected Thuli, Najam, and Rafu to accompany the boy to the end bedroom, and get him onto the Brieke-tei. The Brieke-tei was set up, readjusted as Valencio was taller now. It was also adjusted a little lower to the floor, as Haru was short. And then he very politely and respectfully badgered Haru until Haru agreed that Nusa'pei could physically prepare the boy, although he refused him permission to be present.

A name was marked in the appointment slot for eight o'clock that night. 'Ereli.'

No-one told Valencio, and he didn't go anywhere near the lists. Instead he tried and tried to jump to his hiding place on the roof. It seemed he just wasn't strong enough any more.

Helene went to him after a while, and told him, "Come on, Valencio. You're only hurting yourself. It's the same for all of us. We just have to accept it, and make the best of things."

Valencio peered at the roof a while longer, and then walked away into the enclosure. There was nowhere to hide, and he was far too tired these days to run. He sat on the ground and leaned against a fence, ignoring the presence of Abimael, and got his ugly hero entangled in more entrapments. Maybe he could get through the evening and never actually acknowledge that he was present.

Nusa'pei was actually a bit surprised that he'd even made the effort to take himself away. He was not cooperative, but neither did he fight as he was led to the showers, washed down briskly by Najam, and then his bruises treated. He had to be flawless for Haru.

They tried to be jocular a little, as they commented on his bruises. "What have you been up to? Jumping out of trees again?"

Thuli said, more seriously, "His name's Ereli. You haven't had him before. You won't be hurt, and he's allowing Nusa'pei to use the dilators, especially since it's been so long, but he will not be present, and neither will anyone else."

Was Ereli a Khatabi then? That Nusa'pei wasn't in charge? Ariadne made a miraculous recovery from her state of stasis, and the ugly boy was fleeing again. She was led into a trap, and wound up looking very undignified. An entranced smile crossed the face of the boy, making Thuli glance doubtfully at the others.

Nusa'pei didn't like scenes in the corridor, and the Brieke-tei carried a magical illusion. It was really a chair. They led him in, and shut the door. Slowly he turned to the chair, and vomited, violently, the paroxysms going on and on. He started to stumble to the bathroom, but Nusa'pei shook his head, and the results of his illness were only cleaned with spells until he lay sobbing in the corner of the room. A deodorising spell, and the signs of his body's physical revolt were gone.

But he screamed and fought as soon as he was touched, as violently as he'd ever fought.

"Filuah Kay?" questioned Thuli.

Nusa'pei shook his head. The boy was finding strength from somewhere, but the draining of Filuah Kay or even the Snail Spell, on top of everything else, could be serious. Instead, they used pure physical force, wrestling the additional straps onto him, trying to ignore his screaming and uncontrolled sobbing. He continued to throw himself as hard as he could, away from that terrible thing. He attacked his guards, hurting now and then, though not seriously. His only weapons were fists, though he didn't hesitate to use his teeth when Rafu's arm came within reach. Rafu swore, and wrenched his arm away.

Even fully strapped down, Valencio's wild sobbing continued, and he jerked and fretted against the restraints. Nusa'pei waited, but he didn't calm. He checked his watch. Haru would be here soon, although it had been arranged that one of the guards would enter first, and ensure the boy was rendered deaf, blind and silenced before he came into the room.

He nodded to the others, who left the room, and then rubbed the boy, trying to calm him. His soothing voice was ignored, and Nusa'pei didn't silence him, not yet.

He checked his watch again, anxiously, and pulled out the dilators, pushing gently, gently, into the shuddering, quivering body. Surely no-one could enjoy this. And the moment the thought crossed his mind, he acknowledged to himself that he was enjoying it, just as he always did. Carefully, gently, he worked up to the largest of the dildos, suspecting that he could not rely on any consideration for the boy from Haru.

There was a knock on the door. Time then. For the first time, he walked around to where he could stroke Valencio's face. He spoke loudly.

"There are spells that can make it so you can't hear anything for a little while, but it's only for a short time, and nothing will hurt, or be permanent. And there's a spell that makes it so that you cannot see. Don't panic. It's only for a short time."

And then he silenced the boy, and repeated the information, insistently, as Thuli waited at the door. He was not to panic. It was only for a short time.

But Valencio had panicked the moment he saw the Brieke-tei, and his hysteria even now, had not diminished.

Nusa'pei could not delay any longer. Haru would not appreciate hanging around in the corridor. Valencio lost sight, lost hearing. Nusa'pei hesitated, watching, wondering if he might now become accepting as he had been once when on the Brieke-tei, even when Adil had been so unpredictable. Valencio still twisted his head, screaming silently, and his body fretted, though any real movement was impossible.

He opened the door, and bowed his head to Haru, "He is ready."

"Blind, deaf, silenced?"

Nusa'pei inclined his head.

Haru went in, stroked briefly, parted buttocks, and thrust hard. He was finished. Finally, he'd had the boy, just like everyone else. He strode off, the guards carefully concealing their annoyance. All that fuss, for less than five minutes.

They went in, and Nusa'pei stroked. There was no change, just a bit more of a smear around that part. Valencio still screamed, as if it made no difference to him that he was silenced.

"Lift the spells?" Thuli asked.

Nusa'pei shook his head, instead getting a small towel, wetting it, and gently wiping. His voice was husky. "Seems a shame, all that fuss. He'll never know. He can't hear us, and can't see us. He will never know."

They all took him, gently, tenderly, one by one.

Najam said, "What about the others, Kofi-Zee, Amani, Abensur?"

Thuli said, insinuatingly, "After all, everyone else can simply make an appointment, and we cannot. We should use this opportunity."

Nusa'pei went again to the boy's head. His blind eyes looked accusingly at Nusa'pei, but his sobs were a little quieter. Probably sheer exhaustion. Nusa'pei looked away. "Get them, don't tell them what it's all about, just bring them in."

Not even Amani refused, the boy so vulnerable, so helpless. Each of them were fond of him in their own way, but he was there to be used, and they all used him. It was an hour later before they were finally finished with him, though Kofi-Zee and Amani strode off more quickly.

Other guards had extra work to do, as all the permanent ones were occupied. They shrugged. It had been coming a long time, and surely it was better to be permitted to make a proper appointment, and have him to yourself.

His ugly hero and Ariadne had not come to his help. But a deep faint did.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

When Valencio woke, he was in his own bed. He dragged himself up, and looked for his cutlass. The only sharp things he had left were pieces of thin metal embedded in the cutlass. They were not very sharp, but if he pushed hard, they might be enough. His cutlass was hidden away in Gloria's bedroom.

It was the early hours of the morning. Valencio was back in dreams, except that the mermaids were gone, and his ugly hero was in outer space. He went to the toilet, showered, and went mechanically to look at his one good hiding place on the roof that he was no longer strong enough to reach. Then he turned and went to a place under a small bush, ignoring the scratches as he always did.

Midmorning. Nusa'pei knelt down and spoke gently. "Valencio?"

Valencio said, in a tired voice, "I knew you'd do it one day, just not Kofi-Zee or Amani."

Nusa'pei was shocked, silent. How had he known? He finally spoke slowly. "You're here to work. From now on, if the guards choose, we will make appointments like everyone else. We should not have done it like that."

"The first one was Haru, wasn't it?"

"That was Ereli."

"The only Khatabi here is Haru, and you wouldn't have done it like that except for a Khatabi."

"That was Ereli."

Valencio had said all he was going to say, and Nusa'pei sighed, as he saw that Valencio had retreated again. He got to his feet, and said, "Viyanton tonight, usual time."

That evening, they found him under the same bush in which he'd apparently lain all day, as his hair was dirty, and wildly tangled. They were careful, and checked for weapons with the Akriktia before pulling him out. Viyanton was one he usually entertained, but he only stared into the distance, and ignored whatever he did. Viyanton became fed up, and asked the guards whether he could use him in the normal way.

Kofi-Zee shook his head, "Not this time." Viyanton would use him next time the way he chose, unless there was a drastic change.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Valencio was turning into a skeleton, his appearance beginning to be off-putting. No-one cancelled their appointment that round, but several declined a new appointment. It was almost eerie when the boy looked through them, and occasionally smiled an entranced smile. Nusa'pei sometimes wondered if it was pretence. Hilde and the other women were convinced it was real. Gloria did not return his cutlass, and the gardeners or guards made a sweep every morning for weapons, in his room, in the day-rooms, and thoroughly, all over the grounds.

Emma stayed as close as she could. Her friend was in trouble, though Hilde had trouble explaining just why. Kaede explained a bit. She'd seen four boys go through this, starting with Clarence, then Giuliani, killed for misbehaviour after a cull, Damir, who'd lost his life in the next cull, and now Valencio. That boys felt a particular shame, even more than that a girl felt. That it was harder for boys.

Emma said sadly, "He doesn't see me any more, even when I'm right there in front of him."

But still, she was the only one he would respond to. If it was not for Emma, he'd just lie in the enclosure all day and night, usually close to the far fence, as far away as possible from where he continued to be abused, twice a day now, as the guards took their turns every afternoon, in addition to the usual evening appointments. At least it was one at a time.

Haru had him again, but when Nusa'pei described his reaction to the Brieke-tei, he conceded to having him paralysed, prone on a bed, and still deafened, blinded and silenced. He needed a repair spell the first time Haru took him like that, the first time he'd needed that since Adil. Haru looked at the blood afterwards with distaste, and agreed that next time, Nusa'pei would prepare him properly, especially if he was prone.

Arikiyo, who stroked the boy a long time, and refused to have him paralysed. He, too, pushed him over prone, and knelt between his legs, suddenly, prudently, feeling the back of his head. His hair was still silky, though it was always the guards who shampooed it now, as he stared away from them, unresisting, unresponsive. So thin, and somehow, his dark complexioned skin seemed to glow. Even now, his face was astonishingly, stunningly beautiful.

Arikiyo took him gently, covering his body, as it lay beneath him. The boy, to Arikiyo's surprise, took a deep breath, and relaxed, going to sleep afterwards as soon as he was gathered in the arms of the powerfully built man.

Arikiyo kept him with him all night, reluctant to return him in the morning. He slept so sweetly in his arms, and he knew from Nusa'pei that he mostly slept under a bush, shunning his bedroom, that even now contained nothing personal, nothing to make it his own.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Botan badgered Haru, and Haru did what he wanted, ordering that Botan should have access to the boy, though conceding that Nusa'pei had a right to insist on his conditions. It was only taking about two weeks to get an appointment with the boy now, as the guards had their turns in the afternoons, only Amani and Abensur declining, and Kofi-Zee not very often. Valencio made people uncomfortable, and was no longer so much in demand.

Botan didn't win any response from the boy, even when he thrust hard enough to hurt, prompting a warning from Nusa'pei. Valencio was on his side, paralysed, only interrupting his saga of the ugly boy and the living, evil prickle trees on Alpha Centauri to wonder if his blade was still in the end room.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

One of the rare bursts of torrential rain. The guards had to search a long time that evening in the teeming rain, finally finding him covered in mud, in quite a deep puddle in a garden bed. He smiled eerily at Najam, and said that the prickle trees all died because it was too wet. Najam shivered. Maybe it was bad luck to have him now. He would not put his name down again. They used a cleaning spell on him that evening even before taking him into the showers.

The women tried to look after him. Always in the daytime, there were one or more women around him, plus, almost always, Emma. At school, he'd ignore the others, and unless pulled away, would lean against the fence.

One morning, quite suddenly, he rose from his seat and wandered away, but Shirley was walking close, and waved to Kaede. It was alright. She'd look after him.

Shirley took his hand, but he didn't seem to notice, just walking to a place he frequently went to, sat on the ground and leaned against the rear fence. Shirley sat close to him, but not foolish enough to even touch the fence, though a touch seldom hurt. He stared into the distance, and an occasional smile flitted over his face. Shirley looked at the ground. He'd been so full of life, and look what they'd done to him.

He spoke, "Shirley, would you mind checking my list for me. I want to know who's on tonight, but I don't want to go there."

Shirley stared at him, mouth agape. "Have you been pretending all this time?"

Valencio frowned, and said, "I don't know, but don't tell anyone."

Shirley beamed. She still didn't know how much was pretence, and he was so thin! But he couldn't be as bad as he seemed. She panted back to him within just a few minutes. "Arikiyo!"

Arikiyo again, and it had only been about ten days. He was not as popular. Arikiyo wasn't suitable for what he had in mind, and he did nothing unusual that day. He wished there was more warning, so that he could know who was on the next day, rather than just that day. And anyway, he didn't know whether he could do it.

Shirley was disappointed there was no more response from him that day - the only thing he said was that dugongs didn't have red hair. She would check his list for him, though, every day, and tell him when she caught him alone. And she didn't tell anyone else. He must have a plan to kill another wizard, or maybe really escape. Shirley was sixteen, and didn't believe it herself, but she could pretend.

Valencio didn't know why he resented it less from Arikiyo than the others, but again, he slept peacefully in his arms all night, rather than under a bush outside. Arikiyo wished he could have him as his own. Maybe he could bring him back. He seemed less substantial every time. It was so sad to see him just waste away. Arikiyo didn't make another appointment.

Nusa'pei in the afternoon, Yun Pung in the evening, Shirley told him. That was no good. Yun Pung was suitable, but Nusa'pei might probably know exactly what he was doing, and probably how to stop him doing it. Valencio, from very early in his life, had been trained to be clean. Now he planned to make it appear that he had become incontinent, and then nobody would want him, and he'd be put over into Enclosure 2. He thought he could live in Enclosure 2.

Every day now, he only allowed himself to go to the toilet when he knew the circumstances were not right for the attempt, though sometimes he had stomach cramps. He thought when the day came, he'd eat some grass or leaves which might help. He shuddered from the idea, but told himself it made no difference. He was so dirty now, and a few faeces running down a leg made no difference.

Of the guards, only Nusa'pei and Thuli still used him regularly. Of the others, he still seemed popular with the old men, and also with Botan, who, every time, tried to hurt. Nusa'pei no longer stayed with him, even when it was Botan. Nusa'pei was beginning to think that anything that provoked any sort of a reaction from him wasn't all bad.

'Ereli' still used him regularly. Valencio hated being blinded and deafened, but Haru was always very quick. Haru was enjoying exercising his privileges, demanding him when he chose, irrespective of other appointments. Only when the slave was actually with someone, was a Khatabi not permitted to demand instant service.

Valencio still waited for the right day. Someone not too bright, someone gossipy, though he didn't have much idea who was likely to be gossipy. Someone who would not tell Nusa'pei. It was all guesswork, and he had no real hope of succeeding. He wasn't even sure whether he could do it. A smile crossed his face. What would Aunty Lexie say?

He wouldn't really be able to do it, and if he did, Nusa'pei would make him stop, and his ugly boy was involved with land monsters now. It was his escape, his daze perfectly genuine.

The day Shirley had to tell him Abimael, she didn't look into his eyes. He made no acknowledgment of her words that day. He often didn't, and she was still quite unsure whether there was any sense or rationality in him.

Abimael had him paralysed on the bed, and was gentle and soothing. He was going to miss out entirely if he didn't do it, and he'd wanted him a long time. Valencio wasn't in the room. The ugly boy was a very long way away, dispatching wicked land monsters. Abimael thought he didn't know what was happening any more, let alone who it was. His mind was absent, his body bony, and yet he was still desirable. Abimael had every intention of becoming a regular.

Abimael kissed him, and left him to the guards. Valencio just lay where he'd been put, even after the paralysis was taken off. He was in the middle of a battle with the land monster matriarch. He didn't want to be interrupted.

Abensur pulled him to his feet, and said, "Come on, Valencio. You're finished for the day."

Valencio said vaguely, "100%." But he did quite often say things that meant nothing, and the guards ignored it. He hadn't actually addressed them as people since the day they'd all had him on the Brieke-tei, except for those couple of sentences to Nusa'pei the morning after.

They walked him back, even now two guards holding his arms, and one behind, with wand drawn. They still remembered Adil, Pervez, Charandev. And Rotan had also come very close to being killed. They, themselves, no longer had any immunity, though oddly, he hadn't added their names to his list, just Haru Khatabi.

They looked around for a free woman to take him in charge. Usually someone waited for him, but this time, there was no-one available, and Abensur sat him on the couch, and told him to stay there. It was Hilde's request - so that someone could make sure he was showered, and settled in his room, where occasionally he stayed. If they just let him go, he'd spend the night, unshowered, still naked, and probably curled up against the fence.

His head was buzzing, and it occurred to Valencio he was about to faint. Three men had just come in a group, to meet Sheri, Veronica and Kwai-Jeeha. He stood, and swayed uncertainly around the room, looked inside his head at sparkling lights, and sank to the floor.

Abensur started to go swiftly to him, but Thuli cautioned, and even before approaching, the Akriktia was used. They never seemed to quite believe he couldn't pull a shiv from thin air, whenever he chose.

"He looks half-dead," remarked Rafik. It was supposed to be Rafik the following night. Rafik decided to cancel.

Shirley told him the following morning, It's noted, "Day off."

Day off? It wouldn't hold if Haru wanted him, but he didn't go to the toilet all day that day, waiting to see if just maybe the following day would be the one for which he waited.

The following day, "Aminadi in the evening." Aminadi was a kitchen worker, trained in cleanliness. He'd been a Fighter once, but that was no guarantee of brains. Maybe this was the day. He ate a few leaves of a succulent planted in the garden that day, and doubled over with stomach cramps. But he couldn't waste it, and he couldn't show later that just one bowel action would fix the problem. Aminadi was usually quite gentle, and probably wouldn't punish him.

When the time came, Aminadi said, "No paralysis this time. I think I can manage without."

Nusa'pei said, "Are you sure? He's still a lot younger than you."

Aminadi said, quite sadly, "He's getting very weak, without additional spells."

They checked the room quickly for weapons, and left Aminadi with his slave for the evening. Aminadi sat on the edge of the bed, and said gently, "Come here, Valencio."

Valencio stared into the distance, still following the adventures of his ugly boy.

Aminadi repeated, still gently, "Come here, Valencio." Valencio's eyes half focused, and he stepped towards the man, pleasing Aminadi.

Aminadi stood, and drew him close, caressing the silky hair, and breathing, "Even now, you're still beautiful."

In a revulsion, Valencio fled to his ugly boy, but that wasn't what was needed tonight, and he reluctantly returned to the room, concentrating on not showing that his stomach hurt. It was supposed to be an occasional and gentle leakage, not a one-off bout of diarrhea.

Aminadi sat again on the edge of the bed. "Just stand here, and let me touch."

The boy wasn't being eerily far away as he'd been the previous times that Aminadi had used him. Aminadi put it down to the lack of paralysis. Arikiyo had told him once he was a lot better when not paralysed.

He caressed, running his hands over shoulders and flanks, touching his face, raising his chin, and kissing. Valencio thought in a panic that he just couldn't do it. He could ask to go to the toilet, he supposed. Aunty Lexie would probably whip him for this. Aminadi rose to his feet again, and embraced the boy, pulling him close.

An odour rose in the room. Valencio caught his breath, and stepped back, opening his eyes, swimming in tears to Aminadi. "I'm sorry. I try terribly hard not to do it. Sometimes I just can't help it."

Aminadi looked at him in deepest pity. It had been bound to happen in the end, he supposed. There had just been too many, and both Botan and Junichiro had been claiming a little roughness was the only way of getting a reaction from him.

"Go and clean yourself up."

Head hanging, Valencio went and cleaned himself up. There was just a little on the floor, and Aminadi used his wand to vanish the dirt, and then to deodorise.

In the toilet, Valencio was biting his lip. What now? Carefully, as controlled as he could possibly be with raging stomach pains, Valencio let a touch more go into the toilet, before flushing the toilet, and cleaning himself. He was revolting.

He reminded himself he was already irretrievably dirty, and it made no difference. But still, when Aminadi had him lie on the bed, he stared at the ceiling, and tears ran gently down his cheeks. It had been totally deliberate. Valencio felt as if he'd disgraced himself.

Aminadi merely gave himself satisfaction as the boy lay on his back. He kissed him gently, and told him to stay there. Valencio was following imaginary adventures again, and his daze was obvious on his face.

Aminadi checked the bathroom, and made a cleaning spell, the washer he'd used, now in the bin for used linen. Poor boy. A deodorising spell here, as well. He wouldn't tell Nusa'pei. It was rumoured that Valencio would not ever go into Enclosure 2. He was too potentially dangerous, and those in Enclosure 2 were subjects for children to practise their magic. No. 143 could not be allowed near children.

Nusa'pei was surprised to see Valencio returned, head hanging, and tears gently running. It was a long time since he'd shown any reaction. On the whole, he thought he was pleased. It was a good sign, and Aminadi assured him that there'd been no problem, that he'd even been quite cooperative.

Valencio walked slowly out of the room, this time with Shirley holding his hand, then quickly sped up, until he groaned in the toilet, holding his stomach. Shirley waited at the other end of the room. Was he badly damaged again? None of them liked to think too much about what was done to Valencio, and he'd never, ever, spoken of it. But they knew he'd nearly died once, from a perforated bowel. There were not many secrets in the enclosure.

But he seemed alright, though taking three times as long over his shower as usual. She asked him if he was alright, and he told her that Maycoota had blue scales, and stood thirty feet high. She squeezed his hand, and told him he could tell her anything he liked.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Aminadi sat in the Khatabi-Richi sitting room, and said sadly to his friend that Valencio was spoiled now, damaged. The other guessed immediately what he meant, and sighed. He'd cancel his appointment tomorrow. He'd tell his friend, Achmiko, as well.

Nusa'pei was surprised at the rash of cancellations over the next few days. He asked Thuli, who'd had him in the afternoon, if there seemed to be anything wrong with the boy.

Thuli shrugged, "He's way too thin, of course, and so weak there's no need for any controlling spells, but he was obedient." He smiled, "I still enjoy him."

Nusa'pei routinely cautioned, "Remember his tricks. He persuaded Rotan to lie face down, and Rotan was supposed to be a Fighter! Faheem too, way back in the early days. Faheem thought he was sweet and loving."

"I take no chances."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

When Abimael's turn came around again only four days after the previous time, Valencio concluded that his strategy was working. Soon, no-one would want him, and he could go into Enclosure 2, and would never, ever again be raped.

Most of the old men seemed to have dropped out. There was Botan. He hated Botan. What would Botan do to him if he discovered he was not in a condition for use?

A week after Aminadi, he tried it. Botan's reaction was of absolute fury, and Valencio wound up screaming and throwing himself around under the Spell of Pain.

There was more filth on the floor. Botan remembered the pain of a whipping, and quickly used magic to clean up. The boy was very white, and totally limp. It had only been about two minutes, but he was so weak now. He needed Rekil Verociah Potion, but asking for it would be a betrayal. Botan picked up the head of the unconscious boy, looked closely at his face, and crossed his fingers. No. 143 never spoke these days, so wouldn't complain. As long as the slave lived, probably no-one would ever know about the unauthorised punishment.

Botan waited two hours until the boy showed signs of life, before buzzing for the guards. "He just fainted," he said. "No particular reason."

Kofi-Zee looked at him with a great deal of suspicion, and checked the boy to see if a repair spell would be needed. He was clean, no blood, he didn't even look as if he'd been used.

Kofi-Zee picked up the limp boy to take him back to his bedroom. It wasn't the first time he'd fainted. But he asked one of the women to keep an eye on him, and call one of the guards if needed.

Botan didn't ask for another appointment, but told anyone who asked that he wasn't entertained by a skinny boy with no mind left.

Haru hadn't been put off yet, but Fahad wondered, in a careful tone of surprise, that he still used the spoiled slave. Haru shrank from the contempt of others, when sufficiently obvious, and he decided to use one of the others next time. It didn't really matter who.

Occasionally now, Valencio was finding evenings off. Only Abimael and Thuli regularly, and Nusa'pei and Rafu now and then. Both Botan and Haru had dropped out, to his relief. He loathed them both. Abimael? Should he try it with Abimael? He didn't think Abimael would punish as Botan had punished. And even if he did, it was only a few minutes of pain, and then maybe he'd die.

Abimael always had him paralysed, just on his side, on the bed. But maybe it would still work. Surely he'd be totally disgusted when he discovered his entry was impeded. Valencio wrinkled his nose. How gross! But it was already gross to be used like that. And if Abimael was made to feel ill for the rest of his life, it served him right.

Abimael stroked gently, as he always did. Lying behind him, snuggling up, his erection bumping close. Valencio could do nothing active, not even voluntarily defecate. Instead he pursued his ugly hero as he journeyed through the wastes of Antarctica, tracked by a pack of wolves. He briefly remembered that wolves didn't live in Antarctica, but decided that if he wanted wolves, he'd have wolves.

Abimael used the lotion. No need for dilators these days. He started to make his entry, and withdrew, frowning. This wasn't supposed to happen with a healthy and active boy. But, of course, Valencio was no longer a healthy and active boy. Valencio wasn't in the bed with him. He was currently with the scarred veteran of many a battle, the leader of the wolfpack.

Abimael continued to stroke, running his hand from shoulder to flank, gently, soothingly, as he thought. At last, he said quietly, "I'm surprised you didn't try it a long time ago, Valencio. I remember Quang telling me once that most boys try it quite early."

The wolves sprang on the ugly boy, who fought for his life.

Abimael pulled him on his back. Valencio's head rolled, as if it was as helpless as the rest of him. How could men bear to use someone who'd been paralysed? You'd think that alone would revolt them!

Abimael was up on an elbow, and stroked his face. "It's no good, Valencio. I don't know it myself, but there's a spell that makes you totally clean inside, as well as out."

For a moment, Valencio's eyes showed a touch of life, before turning away, dazed again. The wolves were driven off by a storm, but the ugly boy lay terribly injured in the snow. Valencio wondered if anyone could wish themselves into dying. Maybe if he just imagined it, again and again, carefully, and in detail, it would become real.

Abimael rose, and slipped on his robe. Rafu went to get Nusa'pei, as requested. Valencio was imagining the death of his ugly boy. He thought he might be nearly finished with him now.

Nusa'pei listened, and said, "I would not have expected that he was in a state to plan anything like that."

A flash of resentment crossed the face of Valencio. He still had a mind! He just hadn't chosen to use it lately.

Nusa'pei was surprised. He'd seen that expression. But he shook his head. It had been too long. If his malaise had not been real, he did not believe he would have become so weakened. He nodded. "There is a spell. But I'd like to show Abensur, as he'll probably take my place one day. Do you mind if there's a slight delay?"

Abimael sat on the edge of the bed, and stroked the abstracted face of the boy. "I don't mind."

The door shut, and he murmured to Valencio, "And I'm not put off, either." He leaned over and kissed him. "Quite encouraged actually. Nice to know that real thoughts do still move in there."

When Nusa'pei returned with Abensur, he had a monitor in hand, which he used low down on the boy's abdomen. Valencio supposed it was better than an exploring finger. Nusa'pei explained to the trainee, "All he's done is refrain from going to the toilet for a couple of days in the hope of discouraging his clients. We just make a spell that vanishes the contents of the lower bowel."

He glanced at Valencio, who looked mournful for the fate of an ugly boy, dying in the snow.

Nusa'pei thought that maybe he should be punished a little, and said casually to Abensur, "It's a tricky little spell, and we could just send him to the toilet, even if we use Compulsion. But you should know it in case we have another boy sometime, when I'm not around."

Another boy, to be destroyed as he had been destroyed. Valencio's gaze lost all abstraction, and he looked at Nusa'pei with a total hatred and anger. Abimael noted it, but neither Nusa'pei nor Abensur.

Nusa'pei said in Japanese, "It's simple. You can't go wrong." But he said in English, which they nearly always used in the enclosures, "Unfortunately, if you get it wrong, the bowel gets vanished, and cannot be restored. He will die in agony. All the same, this is the time for you to practice."

Abensur nodded, tapped his wand on the abdomen of Valencio, and Valencio felt the odd sensation of pressure in his bowels abruptly gone without the normal preliminary.

Nusa'pei used his monitor again, and nodded to Abimael. "Totally clean, inside and out."

Abimael said, "I might keep him all night tonight, maybe lying prone, but restrained."

"Certainly."

Valencio's body was arranged prone, and wrists and ankles restrained, before the paralysis spell was removed. Abimael started caressing again, and this time, when he entered, there was no hindrance to his full enjoyment.

Valencio imagined again and again, in detail, and in depth, his own death, mirrored in the death of his ugly hero.

He was still alive in the morning, thoroughly uncomfortable, with Abimael's head lying on his arm.

Abimael took him again, wishing he had the confidence to take off the restraints, as Arikiyo liked to do.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15. Note to the reader: This is another heart-breaking chapter, but then, things start to look up._

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

There was a meeting of the enclosure guards. The cholera epidemic appeared to be over the worst, rather more quickly than unusual.

"No wonder," commented Kofi-Zee, "I heard the population of Elbarada has dropped by over a third."

Nusa'pei said indifferently, "The slums will be a little less overcrowded."

"The Khatabis will probably be back in a few months if it has died down."

"Have we ever been affected here?"

"Not that I know of, but it's just a bit unpleasant to be so close. In any case, it's one of those things that hardly ever affect Anirage , though the prisoners could be wiped out if we were not careful."

A few other minor and routine items, then Nusa'pei said, "We now know that part of Valencio's drop in popularity is due to rumours that he's become incontinent. I haven't bothered denying it, and probably wouldn't be believed if I did. But if possible, I'd like to have him fit again before the Khatabis come back. He'll be in demand again then, probably very much indeed."

Amani said, "I was hoping we'd be able to put him over into Enclosure 2. I'm sure he'd be fine again, then."

"As to that, I don't think he's mentally as damaged as he appears."

Abensur commented, "I've thought that. When he had Abimael the first time, he said 100%. It was only afterwards that I realised it wasn't just one of those nonsense things he says, but it was 100% of the male population of the Compound who'd had him."

Nusa'pei said, "Whether his mind is gone or not, Haru refuses to have him as a part of Enclosure 2. He has to stay here, and he has to be working, or he dies."

Amani said sadly, "We've done a good job of destroying him. To think it was only such a short time ago that he quite deliberately planned to make Fahad a laughing stock."

Nusa'pei said tersely, "The dirt-people are here to be used. If now and then one is too weak, it's just the way it is."

Amani said defensively, "He was doing alright. It was just that first it was Zeeko, then us. It was too much!"

Nusa'pei spoke from his own guilt, very coldly, "If you don't like enclosure duty, than I will request a transfer for you."

Amani bowed his head in respect, and answered, "Thank you very much. I feel I may be more suited to being a gardener."

"I'll organise it. You may leave."

Amani rose, with dignity, bowed his head again, and left.

Nusa'pei looked grimly after him, but he was a bit old to be whipped, and anyway, Nusa'pei admitted to himself, he was quite right.

Abensur spoke tentatively, "Might I have a chance with him? I would like a try."

Nusa'pei hesitated, and then said, "I tried Emma last night. I don't really like children, but I wanted to see how you've succeeded. You did a good job. She wasn't more than nervous, and scarcely showed that she'd rather have been in her own bed, by herself."

Abensur said, "She's a good girl."

Nusa'pei asked, "How would you go about it?"

"I don't know yet... He's been so damaged. Not paralysed, he hates that, always has."

"Are you going to wind up murdered?"

Abensur smiled slightly, "It's always a risk with Valencio."

"You'd prefer exclusive access, if possible, I expect."

"If possible."

Nusa'pei nodded, decisively. "You can have a go, and I'll try and dissuade anyone else from using him, though I cannot order."

Abensur said, "If Thuli wants, he could have him again for a few nights, as I want a little time to think about how to approach it."

Thuli grinned. "I still enjoy him, but I'll step back when you're ready."

Nusa'pei said, "I'll have a word with Abimael, but he's the only other one wanting him now."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Abensur spoke to Arikiyo. Three or four times, he'd wound up with the boy sleeping contentedly in his arms.

Arikiyo was hesitant. "I think the first time might only have been because he'd been upset by Yiko. Maybe I somehow made him feel safe, though I had him, too, of course."

He was thinking. "The other times? He'd be stiff, resentful, hating me and every other wizard. Or he'd be staring into space, as if he wasn't quite there. These last months... I learned to look for it. It's when I had him under me, prone, and I was in him. I'm a strong man, and he's not strong. But maybe because he can't move much, but quite suddenly, he'll relax, put his head down, maybe close his eyes. It's like suddenly he's at peace."

He smiled. "I enjoyed that, just holding him all night, like he was my child." He looked away, ashamed, "Not really, of course. He's just a slave."

Abensur wasn't judging his incorrect attitude to the boy, and he continued, "Each time, I only had him in the evening, not again in the morning. I didn't want to mess it up."

Abensur said thoughtfully, "You think it's because you have him totally helpless, so he can't fight."

Arikiyo regarded the slight young man. "I doubt if you'll be able to do that. He'll probably just wind up murdering you."

Abensur smiled, "The other enclosure guards have a bet on. There's more betting I'll be murdered, than are betting that I'll tame him."

"I wish you luck."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Only Abimael once, and Thuli twice that week. Valencio wondered if he might be winning. He looked over into Enclosure 2 yearningly. He'd rather be free, of course, or dead, but he didn't seem to be able to manage either. He did think of hanging himself, but what if Emma found him? She was always close, and besides, the idea of slowly strangling to death was less appealing than merely being held under the Spell of Pain until death released him. He smiled to himself, bleakly. There was no need to fight or try and hold himself under control when under the Spell of Pain. It was impossible. One just screamed in agony, and thrashed around on the ground.

Nusa'pei was astounded. "The Brieke-tei? He'll go berserk, and he's so weak now. He could just die!"

"I think it's the only way. But I want Zola to see him. See if he can withstand a stun spell."

"Why?"

Abensur explained his reasoning, and Nusa'pei slowly nodded. "You might be right. But if you ever get him past the point of merely enduring, to actually enjoying it, you'll be a miracle worker!"

"He's turned fourteen, sexually almost mature. If he can be made to enjoy it, it might be the only way he can survive here as a prisoner."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Valencio stared into the distance, occasionally picking at his breakfast. He still dreamed, but was increasingly alert. There was no need for the guards to know, though. He fainted again when he stood up, but Gloria and Maliwan just waited with him until he came around. It was happening more and more, and they were beginning to be accustomed to it. If only he'd eat properly, but he didn't seem interested, and would become irritated if anyone tried to insist. He ate more if they just made sure there was food in front of him, and appeared to take no notice.

Abensur asked Hilde to make sure that Valencio reported to the small sitting room at ten o'clock, where Zola would have a thorough look at him. Hilde looked at Abensur, troubled. Abensur wondered whether to confide in her - a rescue attempt, like for Emma, but he decided not to. He couldn't imagine Hilde approving of the idea of strapping Valencio to a Brieke-tei. It was unlikely she even knew there was such a thing.

Hilde made the decision to cooperate. Even if it was death, Valencio was slowly dying anyway, and it probably wasn't death.

Hilde arrived at Kaede's school a little before the time that Valencio was required. He was sitting along the bench seat, leaning against the fence, an entranced smile playing on his face. Hilde shook her head. No-one else leaned against the fence.

Kaede was listening to Emma reading from a book. Helene was carefully copying a map of Morocco into her exercise book. All Kaede's students now learned as much Japanese as Valencio had been able to glean from Zeeko, and all her students copied out that map again and again - just in case. None of them complained it was a waste of time, though nearly all the maps were dropped into the vanishing bin afterwards. The wizards should not know.

Hilde said, "Valencio, I want you to come with me to see the healer, Zola. She wants to have a look at you."

The ugly boy was dead now. Valencio was in the tracks of an old, battle-scarred wolf, roaming the wilds of Canada. Valencio made no acknowledgement, and Hilde did what they mostly did. "Emma?"

Emma closed her book, and took Valencio's hand. "Come on, Valencio. We have to go now."

Valencio stood, looking into the distance, but when Emma tugged, he didn't move. His eyes roamed the trees and the sky.

Emma tugged again, "Come on, Valencio."

Valencio said to Kaede, "When I fell on the fence, always meant to thank you. You looked after me."

He yielded, and followed Emma. Kaede exchanged a glance with Hilde. It sounded a lot like he didn't expect to come back. He'd been sensible! Neither of them had seen him sensible for weeks.

Helene, too, looked after him. "Can I go, too?" she asked Kaede.

"Better not," said Kaede firmly, and when Emma returned a few minutes later, she was pleased. Maybe it was best the children stay away this time.

They took him into the small sitting room, but checked both the room and Valencio with the Akriktia even before Zola came in. Valencio stared away, and when he didn't acknowledge the presence of humans, the guards just undressed him as they did nearly every day before use. He didn't resist, seemed to take no notice.

The healer's bag was on the other side of the room. Valencio remembered a pair of scissors, and wondered whether she'd ever connected his attack on Adil with those scissors missing from her bag.

Zola stared, surprised, at the near skeleton. "What have you done to him?"

"He hasn't been eating properly."

Zola laid a series of sensors against the skin of the boy then, and made notes. She finally said to Nusa'pei, "You'll have to be as gentle as possible, but I think he's healthy enough." She spoke in Japanese.

Valencio tilted his head, and repeated her words to himself, again and again, seeking their meaning. Finally, he looked at her in surprise, and said, "I thought you were going to put me down!"

Zola shook her head and said briskly, "Not this time. All you have to do is start eating again, and you'll be perfectly healthy."

Valencio shook his head, sadly. He would never be perfectly healthy. And what were they going to do to him now?

They let him go, and he looked yearningly at the hiding place now out of his reach. He didn't suppose he'd ever reach it again.

Zola didn't know exactly what they planned to do with the boy. They'd just asked how much struggle he could tolerate, and whether a stun would be better or worse for him. She didn't want to know exactly what they wanted to do. She'd practised cruelty herself, in training, using medj subjects, but that, she told herself firmly, was for a purpose. She suddenly said, "Have you thought of a Twilight Spell?"

It was not something routinely used, not one of the Control spells, but a spell that healers often used.

Abensur looked at Nusa'pei, and said, uncertainly, "Might be just the thing!"

Zola said, "It's very easy on the patient, and might help - whatever you plan to do."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Arikiyo that night. He knew what Abensur had in mind, and Abensur had enlisted his aid in hopefully giving Valencio at least one good night's sleep before the first time. Every day for at least the first fortnight, Abensur said, and probably the first few nights he wouldn't even do anything, just massage a bit until he stopped screaming and struggling. His weakness might be a help. He'd tire quickly, and it might help him relax.

Valencio was following his wolf through a long trek, not taking any notice as Arikiyo stroked gently, and then turned him onto his front, and massaged in the lubricant. Valencio wasn't struggling, wasn't resisting. He wasn't there.

Arikiyo covered his body with his own much larger, much stronger one. He was feeling for the boy's reactions, as he gently penetrated, and started to thrust, steadily, not hard. Valencio twitched, tried to move, tried harder, trying to heave himself up and away. Arikiyo controlled his struggles without effort, and noted the moment when Valencio sighed, lay down his head, and closed his eyes. Maybe Abensur had the right idea. It was only when he was physically helpless that he could accept it. But not when he was paralysed. Abensur said it didn't seem to work then, and not when he was only held with restraints.

Valencio was so terribly, terribly tired. He curled up in the arms of the big man afterwards, and slept deeply, as he never normally did.

The morning after, Nusa'pei entered Enclosure 2, and gave a list of six names to Carol, their elected leader.

"For practice in the Twilight Spell."

He always told them what was in store, as they made less trouble that way, except, of course, when the Spell of Pain was to be practised.

"I don't think I know the Twilight Spell," said Carol doubtfully.

"Just a healing spell, harmless, and wears off within a couple of hours, even if it's not lifted. Mostly used on badly injured patients, in order to have them calm, and not fighting."

Carol said unhappily, "Who will be the students?"

She'd know soon anyway. Nusa'pei answered, "The six permanent enclosure guards."

Valencio again then, Carol concluded. There was nothing she could do about it. She notified the required subjects, told them what was in store, and they obediently waited at the nominated time. It was not a difficult spell, and the enclosure guards all did it a few times, lifted it each time, and Haru nodded. Proficient.

Shirley checked Valencio's list. Abensur. Abensur didn't sound too bad, and yet as the time approached, Valencio fretted around and around the perimeter of the enclosure, unhappy and nervous. Neither the ugly boy nor the wolf were coming to his help this time.

Hilde watched him a while, worried. Gloria said, "Come on, Hilde. We can't help, and it only upsets us."

They knew from Carol what the guards had been practising.

"It can't be castration," Gloria said. "They'd just do that while he was asleep, probably. They wouldn't torture him with it - would they?"

They walked back towards the bedrooms, but then stopped, and Gloria pointed. Valencio again, trying to somehow climb onto the roof. "It's how he got over into Enclosure 2, I think," whispered Gloria.

Valencio turned around, kicked the fence, and strode away, but crumpled into a faint. They sat with him, until Gloria jumped, and looked at one of the large clocks scattered around. She was late for Ariz.

Hilde said, "I'll stay."

It was a prolonged faint, as he'd exhausted himself fretting, and had scarcely eaten all day. When the guards came for him, he was sitting on the ground, head hanging. Hilde sat with him, hoping her presence might be some comfort. A year and nine months, and he was less accepting than when he'd first arrived.

"Come, Valencio," and they showered him, and treated his bruises. Best to stick to routine. He seemed back in a daze, and didn't resist.

More guards than usual, and the escorts and even a few of the clients had been requested to keep clear of the corridor until they had Valencio secure in the end room. It was unpleasant when there were scenes in the corridor. Kofi-Zee and Najam holding arms, both Rafu and Abensur behind with wands drawn. Even Thuli at the other end of the corridor, in case he managed to break away. They were prepared for screaming hysteria, and Abensur said no silencing spells. No control spells of any sort, except that Rafu was to hit him in the back with the Twilight Spell, as soon as he was out of the dining-room, and in the corridor.

The did the routine check, remembering to physically check hands, hair, and under cuffs. Valencio looked entranced into the distance, and said, "The snow gets hot sometimes."

Thuli looked doubtfully at Abensur. It seemed to him that he was already under something very like a Twilight Spell. Ribs showed far too clearly, and pelvic bones. It was only his face that still had an ethereal beauty. A couple of men waited. Nusa'pei decided he shouldn't be needed. Instead, he'd ensure the corridor was clear before Hwang and Rafik left with their chosen women.

"Come Valencio," and they turned him into the corridor.

Abensur looked at Rafu. Rafu aimed his wand, and Valencio threw his body to the side, tearing away from the grasp of Kofi-Zee.

Rafu tried again, but Valencio was fighting now, not struggling hysterically, but hitting hard, to hurt.

Najam first, and for a moment he was free, backing against a wall, and throwing himself to the side again to avoid Rafu's third spell, though not, this time, succeeding. Valencio shook his head. This was no time to lose himself. Maybe it was no longer under his control. He cast a look of lost desperation toward the end bedroom. He knew where they were going.

Abensur tried to approach, soothing. It was alright. He was not going to be hurt. It was just a spell to make things a little easier for him. Valencio hit him as hard as he could, and Abensur stumbled, going down on one knee. They were not to stun, not to inflict Filuah Kay, and the Twilight Spell didn't appear to be working very well, but Najam and Kofi-Zee pocketed their wands, dodged another flying fist, and had him again. His head was spinning, and again he shook it. Was the snow hot?

They dragged him, as he resisted with his remaining strength, and started a gentle keening sound of mourning. Nusa'pei watched from the door that led back into the dining-room. He hoped Abensur knew what he was doing. They got him into the end bedroom, and closed the door.

Valencio stared hypnotised at the Brieke-tei until Abensur ordered, "Turn him away from it."

Methodically, Abensur adjusted the additional restraints, waist, knees, upper thighs. Valencio looked back over his shoulder at the Brieke-tei as if it was a wild beast about to pounce. He still made that horrible, desolate, keening noise.

Abensur firmed his resolve. It was the only way. He had to learn to accept what came. Next was the hardest bit. As expected, Valencio fought desperately, until they finally had him firmly strapped down. His body went limp, and the noise ceased. Was it what Abensur looked for? He checked, but the boy was only in a faint again.

Abensur wiped his brow, and thanked the others. "I'll be an hour or so probably, just try and get him settled down today, almost certainly do nothing else. Maybe after a few days, we'll have less trouble."

Kofi-Zee gazed at the white face of the unconscious boy, and thought that maybe in a few days, he'd have died of the upset. But he, too, had seen the behaviour that Abensur spoke of. Abensur sometimes seemed to have an instinct about people. Maybe he'd succeed. Kofi-Zee decided to raise his bet.

Valencio came around slowly. He was comfortable, and someone was gently and soothingly rubbing his back, not talking, just rubbing. Shoulders, upper back, down his thighs, and even legs. The Twilight Spell was in full effect now, and Abensur watched his face in one of the mirrors he'd arranged. His eyes were half open, but a long way from fully alert. Would he speak, or would that jerk him back to reality too quickly? Valencio couldn't see any image in the mirrors. To him they would be black.

Abensur hadn't realised that this might be hard work, and his own back was beginning to ache a little. He totally avoided touching buttocks, instead going around to the front, and working on shoulders for a while from that angle. In the end, he spoke very softly. "You see, Valencio. The Brieke-tei is not an evil thing. It's only a way of giving pleasure."

Valencio's head flew up, his eyes opened wide, and he cried out in grief and shock, twitching, tensing, pulling against the restraints. Abensur continued to talk - repetitive, nonsense even sometimes, almost crooning. After a while, he went around to the back, and Valencio frankly whimpered. But Abensur only resumed the same sort of gentle rubbing that he'd woken to.

"Every night for a while," Abensur said, gently. "Just me. Just you and me alone. No-one else. And nothing that will hurt."

Valencio twitched away from his hand, very, very tense, and then started a trembling that went on and on. Abensur wanted him relaxed before he allowed him down. He spoke softly, "Why is the snow hot, Valencio?"

The snow was warm because of the hot springs in the middle of the Canadian forest. The wolves were running, pacing tirelessly in the freedom of the mountains. The trembling died down, and Valencio's totally useless pulling against the restraints ceased. Abensur noted it. They'd use the Twilight Spell probably for the next few days.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Valencio was exhausted, although Abensur had done nothing but rub his shoulders and back. He tried to walk, but his knees kept buckling, and Kofi-Zee wound up picking him up, and again, laying him down on his own bed. He even spoke to the first woman he saw, and requested he not be left alone that night. He knew they tried not to leave a new girl alone when she was upset after first use, the ones who were sometimes suicidal.

Valencio scarcely left his room the following day, just lying on the bed, and staring into the distance. Hilde, with the help of Emma, brought him some food, but he ignored it. Gloria still had his cutlass under her bed, and had no intention of restoring it. Abensur kept himself informed, though not going near. He assured Hilde that Valencio had not been hurt, just very frightened. Mid-afternoon, he handed Hilde a potion to give to the boy.

"It's a strengthening potion," he said. "Tell him that."

Hilde said sadly, "I don't think he's hearing us, no matter what we say."

But she took the potion to Valencio, who stared into space, a very long way away. "It's a strengthening potion," she said to the boy, "Abensur said you should take it."

Was someone saying something? Hilde repeated the information. Valencio's eyes focused. It was a glass, and a strengthening potion. To Hilde's surprise, he sat up, accepted the glass, and drank the potion. They would search him, but maybe one day they'd stop searching him. If it really was a strengthening potion, maybe he could get to that hiding place. Apparently suddenly perfectly calm, perfectly rational, he said to Hilde he was fine now, and she need not stay. He didn't need anyone with him.

She looked at him, astounded, then patted his shoulder, and left, not thinking about the glass. Not everyone saw a glass, and thought weapon.

It wasn't a very good strengthening potion, Valencio thought sadly. He still couldn't get to his hiding place. He took his glass and buried it under a bush, instead. Dinner would be soon, and then afterwards...

He didn't want to think about that, and took himself away from the glass, but not back to the bedroom. After a while, Helene sat beside him, as he lay curled up under a bush. She offered him a drink of water, which he accepted, but as if he didn't quite see her. Helene was the same age as himself, had been brought in after him, but had accepted the life, not liking it, but one could not live if one didn't make the best of things.

She said something like that to him. It was a buzzing in his ears. If she'd talked razor blade, or how to fool the Akriktia, he might have listened.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

It was time, and the guards surrounded him. A few women as well, little Emma held back by Hilde. Abensur hit him with the Twilight Spell, as he still lay under his bush. Emma suddenly tore herself away from Hilde and attacked Abensur, hitting and kicking as hard as she could. She was nine now, no longer a little girl. The punishment for attacking a wizard was the Spell of Pain, but Rafu and Kofi-Zee only pulled the girl back, and Abensur told her firmly to hush. He was looking after her friend, the best he could, and after a while, he wouldn't be frightened any more. And he said, quite gently, "You know what it is to be frightened. Valencio is just very frightened, but I was with you only a few nights ago. You know I don't hurt."

Georgia spoke aggressively. "You bastards always hurt him. Adil hurt him terribly."

Abensur stood very erect, and spoke coldly. "You forget yourself."

Didi grabbed her friend, and pulled her back, whispering urgently, and Georgia subsided. Insolence would not be tolerated.

Rafu hauled Valencio out from under his bush, and the Akriktia was used to check him, and his surroundings for weapons.

Abensur said, "Hilde, that glass I gave you for him. Did you return it?"

Hilde spoke oddly, "Still in his room, I think."

"I'll check while he's being showered." The glass had been deliberate, a device to see whether he still thought of attacking. But he was not to be allowed to keep it, of course. If it was not in his room, they'd search the enclosure until they found it. The Akriktia was invaluable. But the Akriktia detected weapons, and items modified to function as weapons. And this was just a glass. Abensur had made a miscalculation.

Meantime, Valencio still acted as if he was not present, ignoring the guards who gave him a brisk shower, washed his hair, and had him ready for use. Even if Abensur did not require him to be freshly showered, Abensur would not have him forever. One day, others would use him again. There would be at least seventy extra men when the Compound was at its normal population. As long as Valencio was fit, he would be in considerable demand, as much because of his notoriety as because of his looks. Adil's eye-patch, and Botan's scarring were constant reminders of his tendency to try and kill wizards.

Valencio was under the influence of a Twilight Spell, and the strengthening potion had been also a long-acting calming potion. He was docile, stumbling a little from sheer weakness, as he was steered to the dining-room, naked of course, so he couldn't conceal a weapon in his clothing. But they had the Akriktia now, and Abensur noticed the way that he still attracted eyes. From now on, he decided, he'd request that Valencio be clothed, as everyone else was when taken for use. He didn't want any competition right now. It was going to take weeks, he thought, if not months.

Even as Abensur started to adjust the additional restraints once he was in the end room, Valencio hadn't fought or screamed. Abensur thought it was going well, but was cautious still, remembering his fists the previous evening.

Valencio slurred his words. "Need to go to the bathroom. Can I go to the bathroom now?"

Abensur said, "Nonsense. You're just nervous. You went just a few minutes ago."

Valencio shook his head. If only he could think straight. He was looking at the floor, and Abensur cast a look at the Brieke-tei. Time for the next step.

He came close, and said commandingly, "Valencio, I want you to close your eyes now. Trust me, and do what you're told."

Valencio shook his head again, still trying to cast away the twilight that blurred his vision, and made him slow to act. Slowly, he raised his head, and stared at the Brieke-tei, so terrifying. Where he'd been hurt so often, where he'd been hurt that very first time, and hadn't been clean since. He hurled himself away, and tried to fight off the guards who held him very firmly, dragged him to the contraption, and forced him into place. Abensur clipped straps, and then tightened them. It was brute force, as he screamed and cried, and then started to shake, violent tremors of the body that went on and on, as the other guards left, and Abensur started his attempt to massage him into calm.

It took a long time, and then it was not calm as much as exhaustion. They carried him back again that day.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Nusa'pei asked Abensur the following afternoon, "Is he going to die first, or be tamed first?"

Abensur said, "It's hard to say, at the moment. I had Hilde take him another strengthening and calming potion but he refused it. She says he's just not eating at all, now."

"Well, there's nothing much to lose. I think he was dying in any case."

That evening, Valencio fainted even before they managed to get him into the end room. And again, he slowly half revived, to a gentle massage, but this time it was his back and bottom. Abensur had decided that the boy had to understand that he would be sodomised, and that he should understand that he would not be hurt more, just because he was on the Brieke-tei. It had been done to him so often now, and he couldn't be frightened of it any more. Abensur had some potion with him, just in case he needed help. His taste really ran to fully adult women, like Thierry and Veronica.

Valencio still didn't show the relaxation and acceptance that Abensur was looking for, but he only quivered and tensed, as Abensur gently prepared him, very slowly, taking his time. And then Abensur changed his mind, and went back to just rubbing, even leaning over him, and running a tongue over shoulders, in an act that was almost pure lovemaking.

Valencio twitched his shoulders, rejecting. No-one else had ever done anything like that to him.

Again he was carried to his bed, only half conscious. And again, the women made sure he was not left alone, doing it in two hour shifts, but always someone sitting with him. He could barely walk to the toilet the following day, and didn't seem to be seeing very well. Hilde pleaded with Abensur to give him a few days to recover, but Abensur said distantly that he had to learn. Soon he would accept it. He was not being hurt.

Hilde went to Nusa'pei, but found no support, except that Nusa'pei assured her that Abensur was doing his best for the boy. "Try and get him to eat. If only he can be persuaded to eat, he'll be strong enough to survive. It's only fear, and Abensur will help him get over it."

They'd kept Emma away from him for the last couple of days, in order not to have her further upset. But maybe Emma was the only one who could do it. Gloria and Hilde conferred, and Valencio found himself pulled from his bed, to a sitting position, and then it was Emma who held a spoon to his lips and told him he had to eat. He pushed her hand away, but gently.

Gloria said, quite fiercely, "You have no right to upset the child. She doesn't want you to die!"

Valencio said calmly, "You should keep her away, then." He looked at Emma, and said, perfectly kindly, "Death's a good thing, a lot better than life for me."

He started to lie down again, and again, Gloria and Hilde pulled him to a sitting position. He was not heavy, and was very weak. Hilde glanced at Emma, and again she held a spoon to his lips. This time, Gloria grabbed the arm that tried to push her away, and Emma pushed the spoon into his mouth so that he coughed and spluttered. Gloria said calmly, "We're going to make you eat, whether you like it or not."

He looked at her resentfully, and then Emma pleaded, "Please, Valencio."

He sighed. "Give me the spoon." He couldn't eat much, even when he made the effort, but when they left him alone, he curled on his side, and slept a little more peacefully. He hadn't felt the raging hunger, but it had been there.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Always three guards, at least one with wand drawn, whenever Valencio was in the presence of wizards, or likely to be. At dinner, Ariz nudged Najam and nodded at the door. Valencio was white-faced, and both Gloria and Hilde were holding him so that he didn't stumble. But he was there.

Emma served him a meal, and watched anxiously. He ate a little, and looked around, even as if he was actually present.

Aminadi beamed at him. The talk of what Abensur was attempting was all over the Compound, and when Aminadi questioned whether he was suitable for use any more, Nusa'pei said vaguely that he could still give pleasure, just maybe not as men mostly wanted. Abensur had to be given as much chance as possible, other men to be discouraged, even if Nusa'pei could not actually refuse without good reason.

Abensur was in the guards' sitting room, feeling thoroughly depressed. He'd been soundly rebuked for allowing Valencio to get his hands on the glass, for one thing, and for another, he was beginning to despair of provoking the accepting response he was looking for. When the message came that Valencio was at dinner, he cheered up. Maybe tonight. Maybe if he didn't use the Twilight Spell, it might even help. The boy was so weak now. It was not as if he could make any real resistance.

It came that night. After a long interval of massage and preparation, Valencio was still tense. Abensur penetrated his body, and started to push gently, rhythmically. On a sudden thought, he leaned forward over the body of the thin boy, even extending his arms over his.

Valencio was helpless to move, he was too weak to be clear in his head, and yet the Twilight Spell was gone. That a body covered his was the final needed ingredient. He sighed, turned his head a little more to the side, and closed his eyes.

Abensur felt the difference immediately, and was overjoyed. He took care not to show any change, just continuing what he was doing for as long as he could, before finishing. Even then, he didn't let him down straightaway, resuming the soothing gentle rubbing. Valencio lay relaxed, and after a while, Abensur became convinced he was asleep.

He didn't have to be carried back that day, though he still had to be helped. He slept deeply, dreamlessly, as Abensur crowed to the other guards.

"So, alright, when can _we_ have a go again?" asked Thuli.

Abensur protested, "Give me a chance! He's still half-dead, and it's going to take weeks."

Rafu commented, "The bets are payable when he's obedient when unrestrained, and you're still alive."

Abensur said, smugly, "And I'll get him to that point, too, I swear!"

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Valencio slept through breakfast, but Gloria and Emma brought him some, and supervised while he ate. They were bossy. Even Emma was bossy. He had a shower afterwards, surprised that he hadn't thought of it the previous night. He always urgently wanted a shower after someone did it to him. Emma was sent to school, but Gloria and Maliwan helped.

"You're growing up," Gloria commented.

Valencio answered vaguely, "I think I might be fourteen now."

Maliwan told him the date. Valencio nodded. "Fourteen."

Gloria said, practically, as he nearly fell, "You'd best lie down for a bit. We'll collect you for lunch."

"Can I have my cutlass back?"

"No."

They left him again on his bed, eyes shut, and Gloria remarked as they left. "He's going to come through it, I think."

Maliwan said, "I didn't know you told him you had his cutlass."

"I didn't. I didn't even know he'd missed it."

Maliwan nodded, wisely. "He knows more than he should, sometimes."

He waited for them at lunchtime, leaning against the wall outside his bedroom, and wondering whether he was strong enough to see if his glass was still there. Maybe after lunch. He'd be stronger if he ate. He couldn't kill wizards if he wasn't strong. He was fourteen now. Maybe he could manage better now he was fourteen. Everyone else managed better. No-one else starved themselves, or screamed and carried on for no good reason. They were all in the same boat, and he should be strong, like Hilde and Gloria and Helene were strong. Even Emma was strong compared to him. He was fourteen. Maybe he could manage better now.

After dinner, he tried to be strong, as a fourteen-year-old boy should be strong. But halfway along the corridor to the end bedroom, he went berserk, and hurt both Kofi-Zee and Najam before they had him back under control. And then he just sobbed, continually, as he was strapped down ready for use. Abensur totally failed that night to provoke the response he looked for, and finally withdrew, only rubbing a long time until the sobs died down.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

On day six, the guards were doing their routine sweep of the enclosure grounds, when Thuli nudged Ariz, and pointed. Valencio was leaning against a tree, watching them. By the time they did their routine sweeps over the area where his glass still lay buried, he was further away, and no longer appeared to be taking notice.

Emma appeared, took his hand, and led him off to school. After a while, he rose, said, "Sorry, Kaede. I'll do better tomorrow."

Helene rose as well, and said, "I'll help you back."

Abensur thought he was winning that evening, as the boy was only ten minutes on the Brieke-tei before the trembling ceased, and he relaxed, accepting whatever was to come. Abensur only rubbed that night, not discriminating, shoulders, back, bottom. He was very pleased, and only kept him a half hour. He was becoming a little obsessed, a bit of a bore. Thuli warned him that he'd best keep his mouth shut in front of others, or there would be men demanding appointments again. It was almost heresy for Khatabi-Richi to presume to wish to be Khatabi, but Abensur felt a real regret that he would tame the boy, only to have him destroyed again by too many men. Valencio needed to be a Favourite, and only Khatabis could have Favourites.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

A glass was not a weapon, and Valencio concluded that it was because it was not a weapon that the guards again made a sweep over the area, and found nothing. He knew from Zeeko that devices that used magic worked very differently from medj technology. He couldn't afford to lose his glass by premature experimentation. Instead, he worked at a thin branch for a while. He was eating properly now, but it would be a while before he was up to much effort. He went back to it in the afternoon, stripping off small twigs and leaves, and thinking all the time, _This is a weapon. This is for knocking their bloody brains out. This is a weapon_.

The following morning, he watched from a distance, as the guards narrowed their search, and finally Thuli raised the branch, there was a little talk with the others, and then his branch/weapon was vanished. The next step was to prepare an identical branch, with only the thought that it was an experiment. The branch was ignored.

Valencio concluded that all he had to do was to prepare a weapon that the Akriktia didn't recognise as a weapon, hide it on himself, conceal it from the manual search, find himself unrestrained, alone with Abensur, and kill him. The thought gave him the strength to walk along the corridor without screaming and fighting, though he still hurled himself violently away from the Brieke-tei when it came time to step up onto it.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Abensur thought he was making excellent progress by the time two weeks were up. Valencio was unpredictable up until the time he found himself fully restrained, but would then quite quickly, relax and become quiet. He was meant to be used, of course, and Abensur was using him almost every night, but not every time. The boy had to accept whatever came.

Kofi-Zee was beginning to have a considerable respect for Abensur. He handled the women very well, and had found the key to taming the boy.

"So what next?" he asked Abensur.

Abensur frowned into the distance, and finally replied, "I want him to start enjoying it, but first, he must know that he has to accept whoever stands behind him."

He looked consideringly at Kofi-Zee. He was a big man, not as strong as he had been when younger, but a lot stronger than he expected he ever would be himself. And in the past Valencio had appeared to have some trust and liking for him, though he still had not spoken to any of them since that night they'd all taken him. Not counting his sound and fury when fighting or panicking, of course.

"Would you do it for me, tonight?"

Kofi-Zee hesitated, and finally asked, "Any special requirements?"

"I'll be there, and I'll talk to him and massage from the front, you go in very gently, but then lie forward right over him, covering him. You should even put your arms over his, maybe hold his wrists or hands. He needs to feel under a total physical control."

"That's the key, you think?"

Abensur nodded. "That's the key. I know."

Valencio revolted when Abensur let Kofi-Zee into the room, and he found himself being prepared for Kofi-Zee. Kofi-Zee simply waited out of his sight, and watched as he jerked uselessly against the restraints, and flinched away from Abensur's caressing hands.

Abensur wiped the lotion from his hands, and ignored the hissing of insults in both Arabic and Italian. Instead, calmly, he stroked hair, and started massaging shoulders, and working down the arms. Valencio would be a strong man one day, he thought. There was muscle there, even now when he was so thin.

Abensur nodded at Kofi-Zee, who worked in a little more lotion, and penetrated, feeling him flinch. As instructed, he gently proceeded, and then leaned forward over him, covering him as much as possible, putting his big hands over the smaller ones of the boy. Valencio shuddered, and then lay still, and Kofi-Zee felt the fight go out of him. Abensur was right. It was the key they needed to tame the boy. He'd be popular for many years, even well into adulthood, if only he could be tamed.

Abensur took him as well that evening, but then for two evenings, he only caressed and massaged. It was like Adil, a little, deliberately unpredictable, except that Adil had used it to try and break the boy's spirit, and had often been extremely cruel. Abensur had no intention of being cruel, just a matter of teaching him acceptance, and maybe some trust that he would not be badly hurt again.


	16. Chapter 16

Valencio hated. And Valencio thought very hard about making a pretty mosaic, and broke his glass. Separate suitable shards were buried in three different places in the enclosure, and not a one was detected by the Akriktia.

Valencio went for a swim that day, and found himself finally strong enough to take pleasure in the water. He asked Gloria, "Can I have my cutlass back now?"

She hesitated, and refused. He said nothing further. Maybe she was right. Probably one day Abensur would do something awful to him, and again he'd not want to live.

Kofi-Zee again a couple of times, and then both Thuli and Rafu, while Abensur stroked and soothed. No-one was going to hurt him. Sex was good. He was to relax, and no-one was going to hurt him.

Valencio gave nothing to the wizards. They thought he again lived in a dream, that he'd worsened in that respect, after a possible brief improvement. But even when mounting the Brieke-tei, he stopped giving trouble. Abensur thought about winning his bets. It was a rich family, wealth to share, even among the Khatabi-Richi, the servants. But Abensur was only nineteen, and wanted the prestige.

Valencio thought it unlikely that his shard of glass was still hidden under the washbasin of the end bedroom. He tried to remember what he'd been thinking when he prepared that particular weapon. Had he been thinking of killing wizards, or had be been thinking more about ways of hiding it, just in case. For a long time, his weapons had been more to make himself feel a little less powerless, than they were weapons expected to be used. If the opportunity arose, he'd certainly have a look...

Meantime, the guards seemed to have put aside their extreme precautions, only routinely patting over a few seams, a quick check of back of head, often in the form of affectionate ruffling of hair, and otherwise, only reliance on the Akriktia.

Valencio resumed daily practice with shards of glass, having to be more careful than formerly, as he suspected that protecting a back edge with tape in order to blunt it, might lead to the Akriktia detecting it as a weapon. He didn't try and further sharpen them, either.

Nusa'pei noticed he was growing out of his clothes, and a routine order went to the laundry. A size larger for No. 143.

It was good. Pieces of glass could wear through seams, but now there were new clothes, with stronger seams. He didn't have his cutlass, but used the branch prepared as an experiment, to whirl through the air, developing strength again, in upper arms. He also started practising fighting with fists, using an open book, that he could hit hard, with less risk of hurting his hand. The memory of crunching into Abensur's jaw one day, even when he'd only knocked him down for a moment, was satisfying. Maybe if he was strong again, the next time he hit, he'd stay down.

He didn't run when it was time to be used, although he didn't present himself ready, either. But he did run at other times, to become strong, shunning the perimeter track, where wizards would see him. The wizards had to go on believing he was no longer resisting, no longer fighting. The women watched him, half in worry, half in relief at his improvement. Not a one mentioned to the guards that the face he presented when wizards were present, was very different to the one they knew.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Abensur decided it was time to go on to the next phase. He sought advice, trying to be subtle. How to give pleasure, rather than just to receive pleasure, seemed not to be a thing the wizards ever thought about. Farfalla, now in Enclosure 2, had been the first for Abensur, when he was fourteen, but a wizard could not ask advice of a dirt-woman, though he tried to remember everything he'd been taught.

Instead he started being very nice to Hurren Khatabi-Richi. He'd practise on Hurren. After a few days, Hurren consented to meet him in one of the bedrooms behind the cloverleaf pool, the place set aside for free men and women to meet for purposes of sex. The women were often quite sexually frustrated, as not only did they considerably outnumber the men, but the men mostly preferred the women from the enclosures.

Hurren, quite quickly, began to thoroughly enjoy the times when she met Abensur, though it was odd that he was always busy between the hours of eight and nine in the evening.

That evening, Valencio was found by the guards staring vacantly into space at the place where he attended school with Kaede. Casually, Rafu took his arm, though Thuli and Kofi-Zee were close, Thuli with wand drawn. He didn't acknowledge the order to take his clothes off when Kofi-Zee ordered, but that was standard. On the other hand, he obeyed the order to have a shower, even washing his hair without orders. That was an improvement. It meant that one of the guards didn't get wet, showering him. A drying spell was easy, but all the same, it was a nuisance.

"Clean clothes," ordered Thuli. He should get back into the routine, showered and clean, for whoever had an appointment.

It was fairly simple magic, but Abensur had needed help, going to Abimael rather than to Haru. He wanted a pair of mirrors that would show the same images of Valencio's face, that the mirrors close saw. Abensur especially wanted to see his reaction that night.

"No-one else this evening," he murmured to Valencio, who lay relaxed and unresisting on the Brieke-tei. "Just me." And he massaged and rubbed a long time, before taking his wand from his pocket, and thinking a spell. It was the same spell that Nusa'pei had taught him, as Abimael waited.

Valencio was now immaculately clean, inside and out. Valencio had noticed no sensation, no change, just lying in the perfectly comfortable position, waiting, accepting.

Abensur started again at shoulders, the massage more a gentle caress than any serious rubbing, and now he was kissing, flicking his tongue, touching, withdrawing. There was a silence in the room, except for Abensur's breath coming faster. He was working down the boy's body, no longer quite as thin. Touching his tongue to skin, even gently biting.

He still hadn't managed to evoke a response, though Valencio had returned to the room, wondering what on earth he was up to, now. Further down, and Valencio found his buttocks gently parted, and the tongue was flicking at that most intimate part of him. Abensur glanced in the mirror that showed his face, and nearly laughed aloud at the expression of ludicrous astonishment on the face of the boy.

Neither of them spoke, and Valencio closed his eyes as that totally non-threatening tongue started pushing, opening him a little, actually feeling good. He was blushing. A man should not be doing such a thing to him. Abensur forced himself to wait a little longer. He'd never wanted the boy so much.

The boy was waiting too, not understanding the new sensations beginning to flood his body. It was like with Gloria that time, but different. He could not be wanting it, and yet when Abensur caressed in some lotion, he nearly moaned as he was penetrated. There was a good-sized dip in the centre part of the Brieke-tei, made to accommodate an erect penis. It was the first time for very many years that it was needed.

Abensur made no indication that he knew that Valencio had been excited as well. There was no need to humiliate the boy, and it might only make him hate more. He merely finished, taking a long time, and then massaged the boy until he was quiet and relaxed again. Abensur was jubilant, and took care not to allow the boy to see his triumph. He wouldn't even tell anyone else, who might spoil it all, by showing that they knew.

Valencio didn't know what to think, how to feel. He only walked back to the dining-room, obedient, as he mostly was now, but vague and unresponsive, his usual behaviour. Abensur tried hard not to show his jubilation, only afterward, to Kofi-Zee. He had to tell someone, but told Kofi-Zee on no account to tell anyone else.

Valencio showered, but then walked out into the grounds again. He was not thinking, but started walking around and around the perimeter track. It was not late, and a couple from Enclosure 2 called out a greeting. He didn't hear them. After a while, he started running, getting faster and faster, until he quite suddenly fainted, the first time for a while. He was not yet fully healthy.

Emma was in bed, and all the women fully occupied. It was a busy night, and Valencio was left alone.

He stayed where he fell for a long time. It was the act that he loathed with all his might. It would not happen again. Maybe all he had to do was persevere against the pain, and he could climb the fence, and be gone. Firmly, he planted his hands into the wire, used bare toes, and started climbing, ignoring the rapidly escalating pain. But it was not pain alone that protected the fence, and he slipped and fell. Stupidly stubborn, he did it again and again, feeling as if he needed to be punished. Maybe he was dirtier now than he'd ever been.

Amani and Abimael walked together, as they often did. Abimael pointed, and they watched as the boy fell heavily, picked himself up, gritted his teeth, and tried again. Abimael touched his friend's arm, and they turned and walked away, not revealing their presence.

Amani said, very quietly, "I'd quite like to simply kill him, put him out of his misery. But of course, that would not be obedient."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Abensur put in an appearance as the enclosure slaves had their breakfast. He just wanted to check that Valencio was there, and not upset at all. He shouldn't be upset, of course. Surely it had to be easier if he could enjoy it. Valencio was there, and showing nothing, good or bad. He liked the guards to think he was mindless, though some of his fighting had been too deliberate for them to be much fooled any more.

That evening, for the first time in a long time, a shard of glass sat neatly in a seam of his shorts as he was briefly searched physically, a touch to the hair, and a check with the Akriktia. There was no chance to kill Abensur for his crime of sodomising him, compounded by the additional crime of making him enjoy it, but he was on his guard now, and for the next week, not only could Abensur not elicit any excitement, he could not even evoke that relaxation response he looked for.

Taming Valencio had become Abensur's passion. He would win.

Nusa'pei watched with considerable interest, and when Irwandi asked if he could make an appointment to have Valencio, he said, delicately, "If you think... Unfortunately, Zola says there's nothing to be done, but maybe it won't bother you." Irwandi decided to ask instead for Maliwan, though he'd be the third for the evening.

Abensur enlisted the help of Kofi-Zee again. "I want to emphasize that I control him, and I want to talk to you as if you're under my control as well." He smiled at the much older man. "But I don't want you to challenge me to a duel because it sounds as if I think you're under my orders. It's just a ploy, to make a breakthrough."

Abensur described a bit further what he wanted.

Kofi-Zee queried, "I thought you were adamant that he not be hurt!"

"He's used to it now, no longer easy to hurt. And it doesn't really matter if there's some discomfort. He has to feel totally dominated, so that he forgets to resist. He's been fighting me this past week."

"He's been obedient whenever I've helped."

"Not that way. He's refusing to relax, not giving himself a chance to enjoy it."

Scarcely more than a boy, and Abensur had a real instinct. He was going to win, and Valencio would be saved in spite of himself.

They put the plan into effect that evening. Valencio wasn't dressed and ready, but he was neither running nor hiding, just lying on his bed, waiting to be collected. There were even some clean clothes waiting, folded. The guards supervised a shower, decided his hair was clean enough without an additional wash, routinely checked his clothes, and he dressed.

He made no trouble about going with them. Better behaved all the time, they thought, and were not at all sorry he no longer ran, or even hid from them.

Najam stayed a little way back, his wand drawn. It would be foolish to forget the boy's record.

A shudder ran through Valencio, as he looked at the Brieke-tei, and then quickly away. But when Najam ordered him to take off his clothes, he did as he was told. For several days, the guards had been just standing back, leaving it to Abensur, as much as possible, to adjust the additional restraints, as he stood still for him.

Abensur radiated calm, as much as he could. "Mount the Brieke-tei, Valencio."

Valencio hesitated, and Abensur said it again, more firmly.

He yielded, stepping up, leaning over, and resting arms and legs on the shaped device, only shuddering again a little, as Abensur went about clipping the straps to the metal loops on the restraints he wore, both the permanent ones around wrists and knees, and the others. He readjusted a little, tightening.

Valencio could not move, maybe roll his bottom a half inch one way or another, extend his fingers if he wanted, turn his head, but that was all. Valencio wore a frozen mask. Maybe Abensur would be quick, and then he could go. He'd not been quick yet.

The door opened, and Najam, Rafu and Thuli filed out. Kofi-Zee came in, and glanced at the boy's back and bottom, vulnerable, tempting. Abensur raised his eyebrows at Kofi-Zee, and Kofi-Zee nodded. He'd taken the potion, he was very ready. Abensur handed him the lotion. A little bit of hurt might be alright, but a hurt severe enough to require a repair spell was not a good idea.

Abensur went around to where Valencio could see him. Valencio looked through and past him. Abensur said, "Valencio, I've decided to let Kofi-Zee have you tonight," and without further warning, he went around behind him again, ran a casual hand over shoulders, and pulled apart buttocks. "Take him, Kofi-Zee."

Kofi-Zee briefly smeared the lotion, and thrust straight into the boy, provoking a surprised yelp. Valencio hadn't even known that Kofi-Zee was in the room. Kofi-Zee was being a lot more vigorous than usual as well, but the initial pain quickly eased, and then Kofi-Zee leaned forward, covering him fully, even covering arms and hands with his own, as his movements continued, firmly, all-consuming.

Valencio shivered, and then lay down his head. Abensur grinned at Kofi-Zee. Kofi-Zee continued, going a long time, as requested. He finished, and withdrew. Kofi-Zee glanced at the mirror, seeing the boy lying relaxed, eyes closed, and without a word, put on his robe, and left the room, as Abensur commenced a lengthy, soothing massage.

He would not warn the boy by kissing or licking this time, but only murmured, crooning almost, using Arabic, the language that could be almost a song without trying. Hands wandered over buttocks, rubbing, parting, but then going down to thighs, kneading the muscles, relaxing. More massaging oil, and the lubricating lotion seemed almost a part of the massage.

Valencio lay totally relaxed, eyes closed, not alerting, as Abensur swiftly disrobed. Abensur's entry was easy, gentle, much more gentle than Kofi-Zee's deliberately brisk taking. Abensur thought it was working, but wasn't sure as the boy made no indication. He wanted to feel under, feel to see if he was erect, but that would ruin everything. Instead, he caressed again, gently, a long time, and mused that Hurren was loving his increasing expertise at massaging, whether or not Valencio was.

Afterward, Abensur was still unsure whether he'd achieved his aim. Valencio was just the same as always, not seeming to quite see the wizards, even as they searched, or held his arms. Even as he mostly obeyed orders, slowly and vaguely. Abensur undid most of the restraints, even before he buzzed for the other guards. Nusa'pei was giving full cooperation, and Abensur was never expected to be on duty at these times.

Thuli, Rafu and Najam came in, but only waited, as Abensur undid the last clips, and said to Valencio, "You can step down, Valencio."

Valencio was slow to respond, but Abensur just waited until the order penetrated. Valencio stepped down, and stared into space, as Abensur removed the additional restraints. He'd do without extra guards soon. Unrestrained, obedient, and himself not murdered. Those were the conditions.

Rafu raised his eyebrows at Abensur, who shrugged. He didn't know.

Abensur said casually, "I'll tidy," and Rafu nodded.

"Come, Valencio, you're finished for the night."

There was not much to the tidying process. A cleaning spell for any items used, a wipe over with water, as somehow the totally effective cleaning spell never seemed quite sufficient by itself, and any items used restored to their place. Five minutes. Abensur caressed the deep dip in the centre of the Brieke-tei. If he could see... There was probably a way, using magic, or even medj technology. But it somehow seemed like cheating. Abensur abandoned the idea.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Valencio routinely showered, deep in thought. He'd been taken off guard, and had again become excited, though not nearly as much as that first time. He smiled. Maybe it didn't matter. Abensur was taking his good behaviour more for granted. If he thought he was enjoying it, his chance would come that much more quickly.

A week later, and Abensur was convinced that Valencio had enjoyed it. He hadn't climaxed, but was still very young, after all. He didn't call the guards until all the additional restraints were removed, and Valencio stood obediently, dressed again.

Najam used Japanese, as he entered the room, "Unrestrained, obedient, and you still alive. When are you going to claim your bet?"

Abensur laughed, and made his reply in the same language. "I don't think I can rely on his obedience yet."

Valencio knew the words for obedient, for dead and for alive, and also for restraints. He didn't know the word for bet, or claim.

He made no indication, as he was nudged into movement, but ran the words through his mind again and again, memorising them, as yet unsure what he'd heard. The demeanour of the guards provided further clues. It was obviously about him, or they wouldn't have used Japanese.

Two days later, he was swimming, wearing shorts. Once he stopped starving himself, it hadn't been long before he had to remind himself that he didn't dare look too hard at any of the women. The women had long ago decided among themselves that he absolutely should not be encouraged to look to them for sex, although most of them would have been happy to play with Valencio. Reminding themselves of Damir's experience was enough.

Valencio, himself, had almost ceased to worry about possible castration. They hadn't done it even when he'd made a considerable nuisance of himself. They were unlikely to now, he thought - but was never seen taking a risky interest in any of the women.

It was as he methodically churned up and down the swimming pool, thinking, that the meaning of that exchange came to him. It was a bet. Abensur had to have him unrestrained, obedient, and himself alive. He was sure. That was what was said. A fury mounted in him. As if he was a wild animal that had to be tamed.

That evening, Abensur was sure that he was very excited indeed, and when he allowed Valencio down from the Brieke-tei, he was not surprised that the boy looked flushed, and uneasy. He glanced at the dip in the Brieke-tei. If he'd gone just a little longer, maybe there would be proof of his excitement.

Valencio spoke timidly, "May I use the bathroom before they come in?"

Abensur hesitated, but the bedroom was checked daily with the Akriktia. And he was very pleased - that he'd been excited, and that he was actually talking to him. He nodded, and ordered, "Leave the door open."

Valencio went into the bathroom, and washed his face, then just leaned over the basin a moment, his head bowed. Abensur didn't take his eyes off him. Valencio took a deep, uneven breath, wet the washer again, and washed away the traces of his use. He took another long, trembling breath, and went back into the other room, and dressed. Abensur didn't take his eyes off him, holding his wand, just in case.

Abensur buzzed for the guards, and when he looked back at Valencio, the boy looked vaguely into space. It seemed that Najam, Rafu and Kofi-Zee were not to see that he'd become more normally responsive for a moment. Abensur felt almost privileged as he watched his boy escorted away, and set himself to tidying.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Three days later, Abensur did the tidying as Valencio washed himself. Valencio was not becoming as excited any more, his mind occupied with thoughts of Abensur bleeding to death, as he watched. He knew now that his blade was still there, though it had surprised him. The wizards were not that bright. They just had magic, high fences, and, of course, the numbers on their side.

There was a bit of glass in his clothes as well, but not as sharp as the one in the bathroom, and Abensur always watched him as he dressed, and then the other guards came in. He sat on the edge of the bed, and looked for a moment at Abensur, honestly, then looked away, and down, as if shamed. He didn't know what Abensur would make of his act, and turned his face away when Abensur gently questioned.

Abensur smiled as he left, with the others. The boy would learn to trust. Making him enjoy it - that was a real achievement. Abensur was to go to Japan the following week, for a few days. He wanted to talk to Brahim about having the boy back as his Favourite. If not Brahim, then maybe one of the others. Hicham? Maybe Nazher? Who would have expected that Adil would have been so cruel to him? Kofi-Zee had recently told him a story about him pretending he was about to sever his fingers, just because of a scratch.

Two evenings later, Abensur had his wand aimed at the Brieke-tei for the routine cleaning spell, when it was neatly removed from his grasp, and broken over Valencio's knee. Abensur stared at the boy in total disbelief. He was still naked, just as he'd gone to the bathroom, and now he was crouched slightly, dark eyes glittering with hatred. A blade shone briefly, in one hand, weaving, then into the other.

Abensur's eyes followed it. He was in deadly danger, and knew it. Valencio was not appearing the boy any more, and Abensur took in sinewy muscle, that no longer was just an invitation to touch and caress. Again the blade caught his eye, and he followed its movements, fascinated with that tiny glint that was his weapon.

The blade went into Valencio's left hand, and with the speed of a striking snake, Valencio struck, but with his right fist, rather than the bit of sharpened glass that could be lethal.

Valencio stared at his fallen enemy, knocked out, on the floor. It would be easy to kill him now. There were guards outside the door. There were guards on the wall. There was no escape for him.

Carefully, he restored the blade to its hiding place. It had been covered with sticky sap, and then concealing dirt to disguise it. Most of that was flaked off, and the plastic had also become unstuck, though still helping him retrieve it from its crack. He put it between the plastic again to return it. It was not really likely to be still there when he needed it again, but he'd fooled them before, and he could fool them again. He glanced again at Abensur, and knelt beside him a moment, touching his jaw. It was going to make a whopping bruise!

Abensur stirred twenty minutes later, feeling terrible, until he remembered that he was lucky to be alive. He looked around blearily, seeing Valencio lying on the bed, fully dressed, flat on his back, hands behind his head. Abensur sat, leaning against the wall.

Outside, Najam glanced at a clock. He was taking a long time tonight. Maybe when the boy was deemed tame enough, there would be no need for three guards to stay outside his room. It had seemed grossly excessive for a long time.

Abensur's head stopped spinning, and he rose to his feet, picked up his broken wand, and restored it regretfully to his pocket. It would be carefully put away, for the day when he'd be buried with it in his hand.

Valencio watched him, wondering if he'd be punished. He said, "Unrestrained, obedient and you're still alive. I guess you can collect on your bet now."

Abensur asked, " _Are_ you obedient?"

Valencio hesitated, and was perfectly honest. "Probably, mostly." Valencio wasn't sure if he'd grown up or had just given up, and wondered if they might be close in meaning in any case, at least in these circumstances.

Abensur asked, "Where's the blade?"

Valencio sat up, and took a piece of glass from his shirt pocket. Abensur accepted it, and studied it. "From the glass I should not have let you have?"

Valencio nodded. "That's the one."

Abensur checked the room, and simply wiped down the Brieke-tei manually. There would be a used washer in the bathroom, but he guessed he'd leave that to the cleaners. This room with the Brieke-tei was only used for Valencio.

There was a polite knock on the door. Najam had decided to check that Abensur was still alive. Abensur hesitated. He needed magic to open it, and his wand was broken. He glanced at Valencio. "I'll just say I didn't hear him," and went into the bathroom.

The toilet flushed, as the guards opened the door, and fanned out, wands raised, very alert. Abensur emerged from the bathroom, wiping his hands on a towel, and looking surprised. He was nothing like the actor that Valencio was, but it sufficed.

Najam pocketed his wand, and apologised. Abensur waved it aside. "We're finished. I just didn't hear you knock."

Valencio quietly sat on the edge of the bed. Abensur touched him gently on the arm, and said, "Go with Najam, Valencio."

Valencio rose obediently, and went with Najam. It appeared he was not to be immediately punished for attacking Abensur, but was relieved the following day that he was collected, taken to Abensur, and used exactly as usual, as if nothing had happened. He was dreading going back into general use, and far preferred Abensur.

Over the next few days, he did begin to relax, and quite enjoy the experience, though the surprising excitement of that first time had not made a resurgence.

When he was told that Abensur had gone away for a few days, the old fear came back. What now? He asked Gloria for his cutlass. She refused.


	17. Chapter 17

There was a gathering in the Khatabi men's sitting-room in the Compound in Japan. Reading newspapers were Yiko, Narzu-Han, and Nazher. Ahjmed and Hicham were away, as well as several other Khatabis.

Brahim sat at his ease, and remarked to Faheem, "Remember the boy, Valencio? Young Abensur wants me to have him back. He says he's perfectly obedient now, even enjoying it."

Faheem touched his neck. "We've thought that before, usually just before a blade slices into someone's neck."

Yiko's attention was caught. He commented, "I recommended he be put down. I'm surprised he's still alive."

Faheem asked Brahim, "Are you considering it?"

Brahim shook his head. "I have a new Favourite now, and Mirjam is giving me considerable pleasure. Besides, they ruined him. Last time I saw him, he didn't even recognise me."

Nazher remarked, "Rotan was talking about him the other day. He heard he'd been spoiled by too much use, and now was no longer able to keep himself properly clean."

"I asked Abensur about that. He just said the boy was trying it on, but I don't believe him. He'd retreated into himself, lost all his spirit, mindless it seemed to me. I don't believe he would have been capable of doing something like that."

"So what's Abensur saying?"

"That's he's not mindless, that he's rapidly regaining strength, and that he's been working on him. He wants him to be a Favourite again. Says he doesn't want his good work wasted by having him go back into general use."

Narzu-Han was frowning thoughtfully. "The day he attacked Pervez. He was full of hatred and anger, stalking above men who stood below, wanting to kill one when he killed himself."

Yiko mentioned, "He has some telepathy. I probed a little when I met him, and he threw me out, then panicked, and ran." He smiled. "Apparently he said my mind went into his mind, and then I burnt him."

Narzu-Han stood, and said, "I might go and talk to young Abensur."

Abensur was his half-brother, their mother the same. The relationship was never spoken of, and there were many years between them. It was likely that Abensur didn't even know. Specific relationships were not important in the Khatabi Family - the teaching was that it was the Family that was important, and they tended to refer to each other vaguely as 'cousins.' Khatabi-Richi didn't presume to refer to Khatabi even as cousins. The divide might not come until the age of almost thirteen in most cases, but it was a very deep divide.

Narzu-Han talked to Abensur a long time, listening to what he said, and listening to what he didn't say. Abensur didn't have any deep feeling for the boy, it was more that he hated to see him wasted. For months, the boy had been the bright and shining star of Enclosure 1, universally desired. Narzu-Han lured him on to talk. The story of Fahad, and 'the Princess and the Pea,' the way he threatened, and actually succeeded in having some of the wizards accept his terms. "Every single one of the men there has had him," marvelled Abensur. "And most would never have thought of a boy."

Narzu-Han remarked, "No wonder it destroyed him!" but Abensur insisted that the boy may have retreated for a while, but he was not destroyed.

Narzu-Han leaned back casually in his chair, and remarked, "You say you've done such a good job with him, and yet he attacked you!"

Abensur looked at him, remembered the telepathy, and hoped he would not be punished for concealing the crime. Trying to show his sincerity, he said, "It's why I want him saved. Even with all we knew of him, he took me off guard, and could have killed me. It was not a failed attempt, it was a change of mind. And then he just said I could collect on my bet if I wanted, as the conditions were filled. He was unrestrained, obedient, and I was not murdered." Abensur shook his head. "I have no idea how he knew of the bet."

Narzu-Han said, "Tell me of his relationship with Zeeko."

Abensur continued to talk, Narzu-Han listening closely, and finally saying, "It seems to me I'd better take him on. It needs someone with telepathy not to be deceived by his wiles."

Abensur's doubt showed, and Narzu-Han asked, "Isn't that what you wanted?"

Abensur said, "Yiko terrified him. He was in a terrible state, and all Yiko did was look at him."

"I'll talk to Yiko, make sure that he doesn't feel me like that. Meantime, mark him as mine, continue to train him as you see fit, using other men if you think it serves a purpose, and I'll be there in a few weeks to claim him."

Abensur inclined his head to Khatabi-Vrie, and hoped that the boy would be in good hands.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Nusa'pei was having difficulties while Abensur was away. He didn't want Valencio having any other men until he was fully trained. But Haru was indicating interest again, and having the boy unable to see and hear, as well as rendered helpless, would instantly undo the good that Abensur had done. Haru could demand if he chose, but luckily, hadn't yet. There were others as well, becoming increasingly difficult to put off. Valencio was no longer looking half-dead, though he didn't show any animation, either. And there had been no signs of any of that other sort of problem.

Rafik had Georgia one day, and asked. Georgia looked totally surprised, and then concealed her expression, saying that she didn't know. Rafik concluded that maybe he wasn't spoiled at all, and spoke to Nusa'pei. Nusa'pei answered vaguely that there were problems. Maybe in a few weeks.

Abimael asked, and Nusa'pei requested just a little more time, that Abensur was doing a great job. Abimael sighed, and said that he was glad he'd had a few turns, as it sounded like it wouldn't happen again.

Nusa'pei looked at him, troubled. The men had a right to complain if they were denied access without good reason.

Abimael said, "I care about the boy. I won't interfere, even if Brahim does claim him back."

"Is that the rumour going around?"

"There are conflicting rumours, the one I've heard most is that you just want him for yourself, just as soon as Abensur's got him tamed."

Nusa'pei was annoyed. "That's nonsense."

Abimael shrugged, and said, "He's looking a lot better. I was watching him yesterday, kicking his soccer ball against the dividing fence, apparently just for the pleasure of seeing it get close and turn back into the enclosure."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Nusa'pei greeted Abensur's news with relief when he returned. He'd only been three nights away, but Abensur thought it already too much of a break. Valencio should not have a chance to become frightened again. Abensur was tired, and said so to Hurren when she suggested a meeting. He thought, rather longingly, how nice it would be just to have a short and undemanding session with Veronica, for instance, or Kaliska, maybe.

Nusa'pei looked at his tired face, and smiled to himself. Poor Abensur. He was keeping Hurren happy, he'd heard, he was still using Emma several times a month, and now there was Valencio, who apparently needed his attention every single night, and would until Narzu-Han claimed him.

Abensur put his name on Valencio's list. Eight o'clock that evening. He'd definitely need a potion, he thought, and wished he could delegate, or simply not do it. But he'd set his mind on taming the boy, and the job wasn't finished. It was a matter of ensuring that a valuable slave was preserved to give pleasure. Abensur wanted one day to be the best enclosure overseer ever. Humane, because it worked better like that.

There was a streak of ruthlessness in Abensur, and he never wondered about the ethics of taking medj prisoners, in order to provide sexual satisfaction to the wizards of the Khatabi Family. It was what had always been done, for several hundred years. All the same, there was some affection for the boy, and when Valencio walked in for lunch, his face alive again, talking to Shirley and Amreeta, he felt a sense of achievement.

Valencio noticed immediately that he was there, but didn't acknowledge his presence. He didn't like wizards, and still never spoke to the guards.

Abensur just watched, noting that he was eating normally, and talking easily with the women. Weeks before, Valencio had apologised to Hilde and a few of the others, individually, for being such a fool. He admitted to no-one how close he'd come to killing another wizard, and Abensur, too, whom most of them regarded as the best of the bunch.

Nusa'pei entered the room, and said, "His colour's green and yellow. We'd best do it straightaway, in order to stop the speculation."

"I wonder how he'll take it."

Nusa'pei said, "We'll soon see," and raised his voice, as he noticed that Valencio's group were rising from the table. Thuli drew his wand, as Valencio hesitated, looking at him, and then obediently approached. Nusa'pei said, "Your right wrist cuff, Valencio," touched his wand to it, and it turned the colours of his new owner.

Valencio looked indifferent, even bored, and turned away, though whispers were going around the room. Kwai-Jeeha, the oldest of them by a long way, said, "Narzu-Han, I think."

Nusa'pei said to Valencio, "His name's Narzu-Han Khatabi-Vrie, and he'll arrive in three weeks, he says, but meantime you're down for Abensur tonight, same time as usual, and probably most nights, by Narzu-Han's specific request."

Valencio made not the slightest indication of hearing, just moving away from the despised presence of the wizards. What did it matter, anyway, who it was? He had no hope of changing things, whether he was treated reasonably, or whether he was to be daily tortured. He went and sat against the fence, and thought. After a while, he sighed deeply. Life as a slave was like the Brieke-tei. It was no good fighting, best to just give up and accept what comes. He would not hurt himself any more, he would be obedient, and he would not kill wizards any more - only if they really needed killing, and if he had the opportunity.

He walked to Gloria's bedroom, helped himself to his cutlass, and was next seen whirling it around his head. The bedrooms had no locks, the doors nearly all left open. When Gloria saw, she smiled. It was like he was declaring himself better now, that he no longer needed protection from himself.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Abensur was surprised that night. Valencio presented himself at the right time, and gave no trouble, only looking away from the Brieke-tei, that no longer appeared quite as ominous. He didn't talk to any of them, but did as he was told, not even looking particularly vague, or slow. He relaxed straightaway, accepting. Abensur didn't think he became excited, but he didn't shrink from him, either, just accepting what was done to him, and being escorted out, still not responding to the attempts of the guards to get him to talk.

Abensur wasn't quite sure what to think. Was he just retreating inside himself in a different way? But he was very tired, and finished with relief. A job done.

Again the following night, this time really anticipating. The guards were sent out, and Abensur caressed the naked body of the boy, who stood obediently in front of him, although looking away as if he was not there. He went to get the additional restraints, his back prickling rather, hoping that he would not find himself under attack again. But Valencio only looked at him, and then, quite deliberately, yawned.

Abensur chuckled in pure delight, finding his amusement momentarily reflected on the face of the boy. He fussed around, taking a long time to put on the additional restraints, each of them a broad leather band, with smooth metal rings in convenient places to take the clips. The permanent restraints were more narrow, and looked darker in colour, from constant wear, and from being often in water.

Even now, it was a tricky moment when Valencio was ordered to mount the Brieke-tei, and Abensur now expected the shudder, and sometimes a momentary turning away before he obeyed the order. But it was a while since he'd had to be forced.

Abensur enjoyed this part. He quite quickly did the wrist and ankle straps which rendered the boy unable to escape. But now he lingered over unnecessary adjustments to the other straps, stroking and petting as he did. The knees, almost unnecessary, as the legs were held wide, and in a half resting position by the shaped device. But then the straps high up on each thigh, as high as they'd go. And these were always pulled firm. No slack was wanted on those, and no slack was wanted on the waist clips either. This was what held the boy immobile, convenient for use.

Abensur thought it was a wonderful device, the Brieke-tei, but checked again carefully. He'd adjust the height again slightly before using it again. He glanced at the boy's face, as reflected in the mirror. His eyes were half open, but looked glazed, and as he watched, he licked dry lips.

Abensur smiled a smug smile. The boy was wanting it. Abensur made him wait, massaging, even making the spell that cleaned, and licking again. There was a frank moan as he did that, pushing his tongue in, in that incredibly erotic act. Abensur stroked his bottom, and the boy twitched, but not, Abensur thought, in rejection.

Najam and Thuli waited outside. Nusa'pei said only two guards needed now. Did having other men serve a purpose? Abensur told himself it did. Narzu-Han was not very keen, probably his interest wouldn't last, and Valencio had to learn to accept whatever happened to him during use. There was also that Najam and Thuli should not become jealous. Abensur was a politician, and favours owed...

Najam and Thuli were invited in, and Abensur enjoyed very much watching them take the boy who lay helpless. Valencio's excitement died as soon as Abensur invited the others in. Abensur on the other hand, was caught by surprise as he watched Thuli thrusting, and messed the inside of his robe. No-one saw, as Najam had also been watching Thuli, as fascinated as he was himself. Abensur just stepped back a touch, and made a cleaning spell on himself.

He was disappointed when he saw the boy had his eyes shut, and took no notice of Thuli as he finished. He'd been looking for more. He massaged a little again before allowing him down, and noted that the dip was bone dry. One day... He was making progress. In a week or so, he'd try him on the bed.

It was routine now that Valencio was allowed in the bathroom to wash, and Abensur only kept a watch on his clothes, making sure he was not allowed access to them while his back was turned. The time he'd been taken by surprise, he must have been able to get to a hidden weapon in his clothes. The room was still checked every day... They knew that was clean. Valencio knew his weapon was still there.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

The following morning at breakfast, Kofi-Zee called up half a dozen of Kaede's students, and they were handed scripts for a new play, plus some new toy cutlasses, smaller, lighter, and better balanced, than the one Valencio played with every day. Valencio brandished the one he was given, and then helped Emma.

Kofi-Zee asked, "How is it, Valencio?"

Valencio ignored him. He might not be planning on killing the wizard, but he wasn't planning on talking to him, either. Kofi-Zee shrugged. Abensur had promised him another go soon, and Kofi-Zee was convinced that he'd helped the boy become more accepting. Valencio should be grateful.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

In the afternoon, Valencio joined the group of women who waited for Veronica to cut their hair. Ariz, Quang, and Thuli leaned against the door of the small sitting room, where she worked. Veronica had access to scissors, and there was Valencio.

Thuli asked, "Are you wanting a haircut, Valencio?"

Valencio hesitated, and then granted him a curt nod, before turning his back on him, and talking to Didi, who was laughing about all the fuss she'd once gone to with her hair. "No way to wave hair, no worries about what colour to choose, just _au natural,_ without the choice."

Valencio offered, "It still looks good."

Didi says, "Your own looks good long."

Valencio said, "Far too long. I'll look like a bloody wizard if I'm not careful."

Ariz glanced at Thuli, and Thuli spoke in Japanese. A few minutes later, the Restraining Chair was brought in by Ariz. "You next, Valencio," he said.

Valencio's face flamed. The women had never seen him held by restraints, though they'd seen him paralyzed a few times. He said stiffly, "I've changed my mind," and went to walk away.

Ariz spoke his name again, this time in a tone of warning, "Valencio, a haircut."

Valencio turned slowly. Both Ariz and Quang had wands raised. Valencio's eyes were narrowed, and he suddenly looked very dangerous. But then he apparently relaxed and shrugged. He wanted a haircut, and the women must presumably know what the wrist and ankle cuffs were for.

But Veronica was appalled when the other women were hunted outside the door and Valencio's wrists were secured to the arms of the chair. Valencio spoke lightly. "Don't look like that, Veronica. It's just so I won't hit you if you cut an ear or something!"

Veronica spoke shakily, "Of course. I'll take care."

She stroked the boy's head, and said routinely, "How much off?"

"Collar length, thank you."

But Veronica had trouble taking her eyes off his restrained wrists, and suddenly noticed there were straps and clips ready to go onto the ankles as well, though at least they were not secured. Was this what he was accustomed to? It was a far cry from the way they treated the women!

Afterwards, Valencio thanked her. The guards made quite sure the only pair of scissors was still present, and let him free, wands still raised in threat.

Valencio peered into the mirror, and told Veronica that the uneven haircut was a vast improvement, and he said, again, "After all, I wouldn't like to look like a bloody wizard!" and sauntered out.

Veronica spoke to Hilde, who complained to Nusa'pei. He was just getting better, and as she saw it, he'd been deliberately humiliated.

It was brought up at the meeting of the enclosure guards, and Nusa'pei asked that the guards have a little sense. The boy had only just stopped trying to kill wizards. They didn't want it to start again!

"He was insolent!" said Thuli.

Abensur was very annoyed with Thuli, but didn't show it. He'd allowed Thuli to enjoy the boy just recently, and then he tried to upset him. Valencio had shown no particular signs of upset, but Abensur wondered if Thuli might regret his actions when next he wanted one of the women.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

There were only a couple of weeks before Narzu-Han was supposed to arrive to claim the boy. Abensur was unsure whether it was best to continue trying to make Valencio enjoy it, or whether it was best to get him to accept whoever stood behind him, without signs of revolt, and without trying to kill wizards. Two weeks was just too short. Abensur had no faith that Narzu-Han would keep the boy long, and he was still worried that Valencio might take one look at him and panic, as he had with Yiko. Maybe it was best that he learn acceptance and obedience, on or off the Brieke-tei.

Valencio thought he had learned acceptance and obedience. He presented himself at the correct time, showered and in clean clothes, as required. He didn't run or fight, and he made no attempts to kill wizards. He took no notice when Abensur allowed Kofi-Zee to use him again, was perfectly obedient when Nusa'pei watched Abensur adjust restraints and secure him to the Brieke-tei, and only lay down his head, and waited when told that Nusa'pei was to use him that night.

Najam and Rafu another night, followed by Abensur. He was never hurt, the takings interspersed with soothing massages, and occasionally that act that felt so disturbingly good, though Abensur never did it when anyone else was present. Sometimes, Abensur was sure that he had the boy excited, but there was never any evidence.

Valencio chose not to think about his experiences in the working bedroom. He wasn't fretting about the future, but seemed fully alive again, when for a time it had been as if he was dead. He never spoke to the guards, even when they deliberately tried to provoke a reaction. Thuli was in trouble a second time for that.

Clarence one night, was woken by a thump on his bedroom roof, and went outside to investigate. This time he had a good idea of what it might be, and found Valencio, looking up at the tree near the far fence. Clarence said, "Sorry, Valencio. Haru renewed the magic, and right to the top."

To Clarence's relief, Valencio replied, "I won't bother hurting myself then." Instead, he prowled around, exploring. Very much the same as Enclosure 1, a bit bigger, far more bedrooms, though it appeared that less than half were occupied. He asked Clarence, "Do they just kill some off when there's too many prisoners?"

Clarence said, "Yes," and didn't expand further.

Valencio nodded. It was the conclusion he'd come to, but no-one had said anything, and this was the first time he'd directly asked.

He glanced at Clarence. "Wizards come around at night?"

"Never."

"May I have a look at the dayrooms then?"

Clarence laughed. "For someone supposedly unpredictably dangerous, you're very polite."

"I was never dangerous except to wizards, and I'm very obedient now."

Clarence grinned at him. "Is it obedient to be here?"

Valencio shrugged, "Nusa'pei never told me not to come here."

"You can't get over the external fences, I suppose?"

"I'll check from the roofs here, but I don't think so."

Half an hour later, Clarence was making Valencio a cup of coffee. Valencio was surprised, "Glasses, cups, boiling water? We don't have anything like that."

Clarence said, "Probably because of you."

Valencio shook his head. "They were not there when I arrived, and I hadn't killed anyone then, or even come close."

Clarence shrugged. "It's years since I was there, so I suppose it was a change in policy."

"Do they count them or anything? Would they notice if a couple of glasses went missing?"

"That doesn't sound like being obedient, either."

Valencio assured him, "I'm not going to kill anyone - unless I get a chance at Adil, Botan or Ahjmed, or maybe Pervez, but it's just makes me feel better about things that I have the means."

Clarence picked up a glass, and broke it.

Valencio laughed, but asked, "What were you thinking when you broke it?"

"How I hate the bastards!"

Valencio shook his head. "Sorry, no good to me. They've got this gadget that detects weapons. When you turn something into a weapon, you have to think very hard that it's for an entirely peaceful purpose, and if you can do that, their device doesn't notice it."

"An intact glass, then?"

"I'd be very happy to have an intact glass."

Clarence yawned, and Valencio politely thanked Clarence for the coffee, and accepted the glass with a grin, carefully stashing it in his pocket. He frowned at his bulging pocket, and said, "It'll be easier to carry if it was in bits," and he put it on the floor, breaking it, in order to make it easier to carry.

Clarence went with him until Valencio found a place where, if he was quick, nimble, and was not deterred by severe pain, he could climb to the roof.

Clarence experimentally touched the fence the boy had briefly used in his climb. There was nothing for a moment, and then he jerked his hand away.

Carol, behind him, said, "Valencio?"

Clarence nodded, "It's like he's immune to pain."

"Kaede told me the women reckon it was Adil. Valencio never said anything then or now, but that nastier things might have been done to him than anyone but he and Adil know."

Clarence said nothing, and Carol was younger, and wouldn't know, but Adil had been the first for him, and while he'd always hated it, Adil had not been particularly sadistic. But that was a long time ago, and people change.

The following afternoon, Kaede's pupils staged a play, watched by the inmates of both enclosures. There were no wizards present.

French against the British, battling on the imagined deck of a crippled sailing ship. Valencio was the undisputed star, vivid in the battle scenes, inexpressibly touching as he wept over Helene, the girlfriend who lay dying of her wounds. But then angel Emma visited, and Helene was restored to health. It was an ending that Valencio didn't like. He thought that Helene dying was the right and proper end to the story, but of course, it was Kaede's story, and directors could not be argued with.

Tasha told him afterwards that he should have been a film star, but he laughed, and shook his head. "Child stars always have their money paid into Trust Funds, and then the Trust Funds are gone by the time they're of age. I wouldn't want to be a film star!"

A couple of years ago, there had been a lot of money in a Trust Fund for Valencio Durano, but he could never claim it, even if by some miracle, he was freed. He was far too dirty ever to return to anywhere he was known.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

That evening, Abensur had him lying on the bed, and he was obedient. Hating it, but obedient.

Abensur stroked him afterward, and said, "That bet. It's lapsed. They were willing to pay up, but I refused. Seems to me you're only obedient for the time being, and because you choose to be. Not true obedience."

Valencio was quiet for a while, and then said, "You know how you bring in other men sometimes. You think I should accept whoever you choose."

Abensur said calmly, "That's the general idea."

Valencio raised himself on an elbow, and coolly regarded Abensur. "If you bring in someone like Botan, I would not be able to be obedient then. I might not be able to do anything at the time, and probably not to Botan, but unless you killed me first, at some stage, I'd have my chance at you."

Abensur wondered if he should let him get away with threatening a wizard, but then gave a wry grin. He'd done a lot worse than threaten, and he was still alive. Instead, he said, still calm, "It's scarcely relevant. I had word that Narzu-Han will be here in a few days, and then you belong totally to him."

Valencio still regarded him, and suddenly gave a crack of laughter. "You'll be relieved. I was just work to you, and now you can find someone you actually enjoy!"

Abensur touched him very gently on the cheek. "There were times when you gave me an enormous amount of pleasure. Not that I was about to die of it, like Hafez, but certainly, I have enjoyed you."

Valencio rolled onto his back again, and put his hands behind his head. He suggested, "You could give me a couple of days off now, if you chose."

Abensur said, "So I could." But he didn't say whether or not he would.

The following evening, Valencio was strapped to the Brieke-tei, while Fahad enjoyed him. For the first time in a while, Valencio again found himself excited. He no longer worried about it. He became a bit stiff sometimes, and the feeling was pleasurable. It made the ordeal easier to bear.

Two days later, Nusa'pei informed Carol that there would be continual work for the next six weeks, starting Monday. The Khatabi children were back, and presumably the women. Veronica and Kwai-Jeeha were ordered to pack their things. They were to go over to Enclosure 2. Hugs and kisses from those who remained. They could still see and talk to each other through the fence, but two were gone. Hilde crossed her fingers that their replacements would at least be grown women, not children.

Ahjmed wasn't expected, she heard, though a dozen other Khatabi wizards had arrived, including Yiko and Narzu-Han.

Two more days went past, and Valencio had not yet met his new owner. He told himself he was indifferent. What he could not control, he just had to accept. A new girl arrived, very fair, almost albino, slender, in her late teens. Even in these frightening new circumstances, she appeared often to live in a dream. She wore a white wrist band. Hilde and the other older women stayed close, and gave her comfort and very good advice. Belinda took notice, and seemed resigned. Valencio took care to keep well away.

That same night, at dinner, Nusa'pei made a brief appearance to notify them that they were all to present themselves for inspection at half past seven. "Including you, Valencio," he said, very clearly.

Valencio flashed him a bare look, and went back to his dessert, commenting to Gloria that at least the bloody wizards were good cooks! Nusa'pei was irritated. There was also the fact that Adil was to be one of those inspecting the women. He gave orders.

Valencio knew that Adil was at the Compound, and now practised again with a shard of glass. It had already passed inspection by the Akriktia several times, but they might search him more thoroughly than usual this time. When he walked into the dining-room with a group of women, he had it between his fingers, prepared for a search.

They searched, and he looked away indifferently, catching sight of something new. He frowned, and looked at Nusa'pei. Bastards. There'd be no chance at Adil's other eye now. The wizards stepped back, and rechecked with the Akriktia, as Valencio casually scratched his nose.

Gloria walked to the two vertical bars, floor to ceiling, and tried to shake them. "What on earth are these for?"

The small piece of glass was restored to its hiding place. Shirley thought she _nearly_ saw, but no-one else did.

Nusa'pei ordered, "Valencio, come here."

Without further comment, he clipped straps onto the rings on Valencio's wrist cuffs. His wrists were secured, each to one of the vertical bars, about sixty centimetres apart. Experimentally, he ducked his head. He could still touch his face, and the straps on the bars would slide up and down.

He turned his body, leaned casually against one of the bars, and turned a derisive eye upon Nusa'pei. He'd given not the slightest trouble for ages, and yet he was still treated like dynamite. A bit unfair really, he thought.

A few Khatabi-Richi arrived, some with appointments, some wanting to choose. But they would have to wait for the Khatabis, who were late. There was a man of around forty, average size, with an air of confidence. He strolled over to Valencio, and smiled. "They must think you're very dangerous."

Valencio ignored him.

Fudo touched the right wrist cuff, coloured green and yellow. "Who's that?" he asked Nusa'pei.

"Narzu-Han."

Fudo was surprised, but didn't show it. A Khatabi's actions could not be judged of course, but Fudo had never expected him to be interested in reluctant boys, and by all the rumours, this was a very reluctant boy.

More Khatabi-Richi surrounded Valencio, most of them young, who'd been in Japan ever since the cholera outbreak. Valencio stared past them, indifferent.

Diethard said to Nusa'pei, "I suppose we can't see him naked."

"Best not get too familiar. He belongs to Narzu-Han!"

They backed off, but continued to stare at the notorious boy. Maybe Narzu-Han wouldn't want him long. The rumours were that he hadn't even bothered meeting him yet, let alone using him.

Valencio was relieved. He didn't want his clothing searched again. As far as he knew, only Abensur might have a suspicion that he'd found a way to deceive the Akriktia.

Half a dozen Khatabi strolled in. The Khatabi-Richi, almost in unison, stepped away respectfully, and inclined their heads.

Nusa'pei's voice snapped as he turned to the prisoners. "Line up to the right of Valencio."

Belinda stared at Valencio as she passed. Valencio winked at her, thinking that seeing him restrained like this, was no way to make her feel resigned to her captivity. Belinda looked to Hilde, a frightened look on her face. Hilde took her arm, and murmured reassuringly.

Valencio appeared to ignore the new arrivals, only settling himself more comfortably against the pole, and confirming for himself he couldn't reach his weapon - not that he could do anything with his wrists restrained in any case.

Nusa'pei watched respectfully as the powerful wizards inspected the women, one by one, especially Belinda.

"We'll let you know," Adil said. In other words, there were probably more than one wanting her, and they'd decide it among themselves.

Brahim strolled over to Valencio, followed by Adil. Adil said mockingly, "They still don't trust you then."

Valencio looked vaguely past him, and Brahim sighed. For a moment, he'd thought that maybe the boy was better, after all.

Nusa'pei was talking respectfully to a small wizard apparently called Takafumi. Valencio was taking careful note, picking up each name as it was spoken. There was Jamel, who looked almost pure Negro. He was small, and wore glasses. Valencio thought it rather comical. A supposedly great and powerful wizard, and he wore glasses!

Nusa'pei and Abensur kept an eye on Valencio. Putting on his mindless act again. Nusa'pei thought it meant that he was frightened. He must be expecting to meet Narzu-Han, and probably still knew very little about him. He never spoke to the guards any more, and the women wouldn't know much.

More Khatabis came into the room, dressed elaborately, many with robes embroidered with jewels. Together they projected a chilling aura of power. The women were silent, frightened, and the Khatabi-Richi, all but the guards, had withdrawn into a corner, watching and waiting.

Valencio had a sudden thought. Yiko! Was Yiko going to come? He couldn't run when he was tied up, but maybe he was braver now. He was fourteen. He repeated it like it was a mantra to protect himself. He was fourteen now, and fourteen-year-old boys were braver than ones who were only thirteen. He yawned, and looked at the clock. It was acting, but for himself. He was braver now.

Nazher asked that Helene become his Favourite. Nusa'pei looked questioningly at the others, and Adil glanced around. "This one can be Nazher's." Nazher gave a broad smile, and Helene looked frightened. Shirley was claimed by Kamaruddin, and Didi by Ichiri.

Narzu-Han and Faheem entered. Faheem looked straight at Valencio, and Narzu-Han frowned. The boy was supposed to be tame and sensible, but was restrained like a wild animal, and stared vaguely into the distance.

Carefully, he opened his mind to him, just feeling the surface of his mind. He would not probe, or the boy would feel him, as Yiko had described. It seemed that Valencio was worried that Yiko would appear, and was very aware of Adil. Narzu-Han felt pity, as again the boy told himself he was fourteen, and therefore, undoubtedly, very brave.

Adil strolled again to him and caressed his face. Narzu-Han saw the clear image in Valencio's mind of a shard of glass sinking deep into Adil's left eye, taking away his remaining sight. Narzu-Han was amused. The 'tame' boy would still try and blind Adil if he had the slightest opportunity. He raised his voice, "Adil, would you mind keeping out of his range. He's mine, now, and I don't want to lose him too quickly."

Adil shrugged, and stepped back, thinking that no doubt the boy could still spit.

Narzu-Han said, "Nusa'pei, release him from the restraints, if you please."

Nusa'pei inclined his head, and released Valencio from the restraints. Valencio massaged his right wrist, as if it had been hurting him.

Belinda gave a sob of fear, as Chung Quoc caressed her face. Valencio had his blade in his hand the moment attention was off him. He called, "Brahim, you should ask for Belinda. You're the best of the bastards!"

Brahim frowned at the boy, and looked back at the frightened girl with the white wristband. He would put in his name, and suddenly felt pleased. The best of the bastards, eh?

Narzu-Han walked over to Valencio, now free. He felt Nusa'pei's worry. The boy could strike without warning. Narzu-Han said, quite gently, "My name is Narzu-Han. I will come for you tomorrow evening, eight o'clock."

Valencio glanced at him, and then looked away. Narzu-Han asked, "Are you going to be obedient?"

Valencio made no answer, but Narzu-Han felt his resignation. He intended to be obedient. Narzu-Han was satisfied. He said to Nusa'pei, "I will call for him. Meantime, please do not humiliate him with totally unnecessary restraints or controlling spells."

He walked back to a position near Adil, and spoke in Japanese. "Please keep right away from him. You upset him."

Adil said casually, "Certainly, Cousin."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Whether upset or not, Valencio was again prowling around Enclosure 2 in the early hours of the morning. There were two excellent places to hide on the roofs of Enclosure 2, one of them even with some shelter from the sun. There was no escape. With so many years' experience at keeping slaves, and magic on their side, the Khatabis never lost a slave.

Valencio looked at the tallest tree, but it was not only Clarence who'd assured him the crio-magic had been redone. Besides, he already knew he couldn't jump the fence from the tree, and suddenly laughed to himself. Even if he had managed to jump the fence, he would only have broken a leg or something. You can't jump from that height, and not be hurt. But it was new territory, and he spent hours exploring it. Even at night it wasn't cold, and he looked at the swimming pool, dropped his clothes, and dived in.

He knew what the prisoners here were used for. It had to be a humiliation to stand still, and be stunned or paralysed by children, some as young as ten. On the other hand, could it be more humiliating than being bent over for the pleasure of men he despised?

Bernice wandered, restless in the night, and watched him a while. Bernice had fought for a long time, though it was fear that motivated Bernice. Thoroughly indoctrinated as a child, Bernice was convinced she was destined for an eternity in hell, the penalty for having sex outside marriage. This was a boy used for sex. Bernice hoped he wasn't Catholic.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

The following day, the talk went around. Belinda's wristband was now black and white. The artistic girl abstracted from a music lesson was now a numbered sex slave, sterilised for the purpose, but at least was chosen by someone likely to be gentle. Belinda didn't know that she should be grateful, but everyone else was relieved.

Valencio was especially relieved. He didn't know how he could tolerate seeing a girl dragged off to be raped, but Brahim would be better then some of them, he suspected. There had been one called Chung Quoc, who gave him the shivers.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Valencio was searched the following evening, more thoroughly than usual, even his hair felt over carefully, watched in amazement by Belinda. At least he was clothed. Belinda wasn't to be used for a few days, it was said, but she had appeared with Helene and Shirley, who also had appointments at eight. Hilde maintained that knowing what was in store, helped. Again, the way they treated Valencio made Belinda frightened.

Valencio grinned at her, and said, "They think I've got lice. They're not really frightened of me."

Kofi-Zee cuffed him gently on the ear, and told him to mind his manners. Valencio ignored him.

Belinda was beginning to be fascinated by Valencio, but she'd been firmly told to keep right away from him, and now the three girls retreated to the other end of the room. Shirley warned her again not to go near Valencio. They could both be very severely punished if they were seen together, especially before first use.

Belinda was surprised. "Isn't he too young for that?"

"He's fourteen, most of the wizards start about that age."

Belinda looked even more curiously at the boy, until Shirley whispered in her ear that he could be castrated if they thought he might interfere.

Belinda stared at her informant, shocked. "No!"

Shirley was a little sorry she'd said anything, but Valencio had to be protected, too, as best they could. "Just never be seen anywhere near him, not for a few weeks. And even afterwards, none of us have him in the bedrooms with doors shut, or anything like that. Just in case it becomes known."

Belinda was a bit confused about how he was used as well. She mostly lived in a world of her own, and the knowledge that boys could be raped as well, and how, had passed her by. She didn't ask. It was enough to deal with, that one of the frightening wizards would be coming for her in a few days.

"Will they tie me down?"

"Not unless you fight."

Belinda looked back at the wrist and ankle cuffs on the boy. She presumed he must fight.

Narzu-Han arrived, and Valencio, perfectly obediently, walked with him, assuming he'd be raped, and in spite of Abensur's work with him, half-expecting worse. Ariz and Kofi-Zee stood at either end of the corridor, but not expecting flight. Narzu-Han had told them that Valencio intended to be obedient, and had only agreed to even that precaution when Nusa'pei said that he might not be able to help himself.

Narzu-Han glanced at the impassive boy who walked next to him. He could feel his thoughts. Self-mocking. There was a bit of glass, it seemed, in spite of the search. Valencio justified himself. _If it helps, it helps_. There was a somewhat bitter feeling of acceptance. It was bound to be unpleasant, it could leave him damaged, he might not even survive. He might as well be obedient. Just a matter of putting his time in the working bedrooms in a separate category, as if it was not a part of his life.

Narzu-Han was gaining a sense of his thoughts, but didn't probe enough to understand him, and he was beginning to want to understand him. They didn't turn into a bedroom, but into a small sitting-room that Valencio hadn't known existed. He shot a glance at the man beside him. Average height, strong looking, dark, penetrating eyes. Valencio hesitated, looking at him, and suddenly shivered.

Narzu-Han took his attention away from his mind, and casually invited him to sit. He now knew the point at which the boy would become aware of him. He'd make sure not to encroach that far again.

Valencio sat as instructed, and waited. Was the man wanting him to entertain him? Had he heard about how he'd worked at entertaining Yun Pung and Viyanton and the others? He couldn't do that any more. He'd been younger then.

Narzu-Han asked politely whether he wanted a cup of coffee. Valencio didn't know whether to answer. He was a bloody wizard, and he hated bloody wizards. He made a belated response, "Yes, please." After all, some bloody wizards were worse than other bloody wizards.

Narzu-Han agreed with the clear thought. Chung Quoc had asked to be told the moment he was tired of him, and young Chung Quoc had a very nasty sadistic streak. Narzu-Han didn't really want to have sex with a boy, but he very much disliked the thought of Chung Quoc having him. He said casually, "I'm not planning on using you tonight. I just wanted to meet you."

He was surprised there was no feeling of relief - rather, there was continuing distrust. The boy still looked vague, staring mostly into space, but Narzu-Han knew the darting thoughts that his face didn't show. He was absorbing information all the time, and Narzu-Han was able to follow some of it. The coffee mug, probably impossible to take it back without being detected. And again there was that self-mockery. The boy knew perfectly well such weapons were only a prop to his self-esteem.

Charandev, of course, might not be convinced of that, or Abensur, who a month before, had faced a weaving, threatening shard of glass in the hands of the boy.

Narzu-Han wanted him to talk. But what was he to talk about? It was difficult to think of a topic when the boy's life was so limited. The boy stared at the floor, waiting. His thoughts wandered to Belinda. She must be terrified, poor girl. At least she had Brahim. Brahim wasn't too bad.

Narzu-Han now leaned back in his chair, sipping his coffee, and his thoughts strayed to Suma. She was Khatabi, but only because far more women than men were accepted as Khatabi. She enjoyed sex, and he wondered if she would be willing to meet him tonight.

The boy's sudden question broke the silence. "How did you decide who would have Belinda?"

Narzu-Han smiled. "They duelled for it. Not seriously, but it's a way of practising speed, as well as deciding a question."

Valencio said hopefully, "Anyone killed?"

Narzu-Han shook his head, amused. "Afraid not. Only Vidi-Curses, that is, unpleasant spells, but relatively harmless. A few donkey ears, and pig tusks for a bit."

Valencio contemplated the picture with pleasure, and asked for details of who, and what they had looked like.

Narzu-Han said, "Sorry to disappoint you, but they're all fixed now."

Valencio still looked hopefully at him, and Narzu-Han yielded. "Nazher was out first, under the Crocodile Spell. Then Adil, with donkey ears." Valencio grinned a grin of purest delight.

Narzu-Han drew his wand, and felt Valencio's resignation. The Spell of Pain? Or something else?

Narzu-Han pointed his wand at the far wall, and muttered something. There was an image appear, quickly becoming more clear. Valencio was delighted. Adil, with donkey ears. Narzu-Han said casually, "Half the ones duelling didn't actually want the girl, just that it's a favourite pastime."

"Were you in it?"

Narzu-Han shook his head. "I watched, and fixed a couple who couldn't fix themselves." He looked at the boy, who seemed to have momentarily forgotten his status, and asked, "Do you want to see more?"

Valencio grinned, and nodded. He wanted to see more. Narzu-Han laughed at himself. Who was supposed to be entertaining who? But he showed a few more images, and then said sternly, "Enough!" He looked at the stripling, and said, "Take off your clothes, Valencio."

Obediently, Valencio took off his clothes, and stood naked.

Narzu-Han frowned. "You're very thin." Valencio said nothing.

"Turn around."

Valencio turned, and paused, then turned again to face the wizard who was presumably deciding whether he was really wanted. If this one didn't want him, would it be Chung Quoc? There had been something in the way that Chung Quoc looked at him that made him think it likely. He looked away. There was no point speculating. What happened, happened.

Narzu-Han told him to get dressed, and said, casually, "I'm finished with you for the moment. You remain my Favourite. If any other names appear on your list, it is by my permission, and you're to be as obedient to that person as you are to me."

Narzu-Han felt his answer. Again that resignation. _Probably, if I can._

Narzu-Han said, "You will not be treated cruelly while you are mine."

Valencio looked at him honestly, questioning.

Narzu-Han repeated his words. "You will not be treated cruelly while you are mine."

Even now, there was no real trust. Just the tired acceptance. What happened, happened.

Narzu-Han found to his surprise that two enclosure guards stood outside the door. Valencio didn't seem to notice them, just obediently doing as he was told, until released back into the enclosure. Narzu-Han started to look for Suma, but suddenly turned on his heel, and returned to the sitting room. A used coffee mug sat on the bench - just one. Narzu-Han shook his head. When had he taken that? And how had he concealed it, when it was quite large? He laughed, suddenly looking forward to getting to know him better.

In his own bedroom, Valencio contemplated the coffee mug. Bits of pottery were not really much good to him. They didn't get nearly as sharp as glass. He supposed he'd best hide it. Best if the guards didn't realise what an expert thief he now was. If he ever escaped, he thought he could make a good living as a pickpocket.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Narzu-Han had a pleasant interlude with Suma, who rarely said no, but afterwards, he went in search of Abensur. Abensur agreed that the boy was too thin, and admitted that he'd been too thin for a long time, but was a lot better than he'd been for a while. The other thing? No sign of any incontinence, and Abensur said in a matter-of-fact tone, "He's a lot looser than he was in the beginning, of course. But that's not a bad thing when he's exposed to men who don't take care. Except for Haru one time, we haven't had to use the repair spell for a very long time."

Narzu-Han was puzzled, "The repair spell?" Abensur explained.

Narzu-Han asked, "Can the muscles be tightened again, so there's less likelihood of him eventually being permanently damaged?"

"I could ask Zola."

"Do so, please, and if there is something to be done, please arrange it."

Abensur inclined his head, and spoke very humbly. "I would appreciate the chance to explain correct usage that will not hurt him."

"As to that, I'm not sure I even want to use him like that."

Abensur was silent.

Narzu-Han sighed. "You'd best tell me."

"I worry that he will come to fear it again, if he's left too long. Getting him to the stage where he accepts it without wanting automatically to kill, was time-consuming. I feel he should not ever go more than a few days free of it."

"And now he's been several days."

Abensur inclined his head, grateful that Narzu-Han was willing to listen, and not be offended.

Narzu-Han asked, "Would you care to have him tomorrow?"

Abensur, to his own surprise, was very pleased indeed. There may have been times when it seemed like work, but this time, he'd use the Brieke-tei, and made up his mind that the boy would love it. He smiled at the boy's owner, and said, "I would very much enjoy having the boy again."

He came back to Narzu-Han the morning after. "I went to Zola, and she's consulted with Riochi. She says there's a spell, but he needs to stay very relaxed for a while straight afterwards, so it might be better to stun him. I thought, with your approval, I would have him tonight, again tomorrow, then have Zola do what she can, but then he cannot be used like that for three days. Afterwards, it will be as if he was never used, except for the learned physical response - that his body is accustomed to penetration, and muscles automatically relax. Even with that, he'll be more vulnerable than he is now."

Narzu-Han said, "I'd prefer to have him healthy long-term, so the procedure is worthwhile."

Abensur didn't really think the long-term mattered for Valencio. If he couldn't go into Enclosure 2, he'd just be put down. He said nothing, but Narzu-Han's eyes were on him, which could mean that Narzu-Han heard his thoughts.

Narzu-Han ordered, "Keep me informed."

Abensur inclined his head, and went to put his name down for Valencio that evening.

The following day, Abensur reported to Narzu-Han. "It was as I feared. The break from it was too long, and when it came time to step up onto the Brieke-tei, he became very tense. He was obedient, but I suspect it was close. If possible, he should never be left more than two or three days."

"Was he alright then?"

"He took a long time to relax." Abensur smiled, reminiscently. "And then he was fine. I'm sure he's getting excited these days, though he seldom shows it."

"I've never seen the Brieke-tei."

"Do you want to?"

"I do want to."

Abensur showed Narzu-Han, and described how it worked. He showed him the dildos used as dilators, and the lubricating cream. Narzu-Han was stirred, as much by the pleasure he felt radiating from Abensur as by his own reactions to the device.

Abensur caressed the soft leather, and said softly, "The problem is that he's been hurt terribly while on the Brieke-tei, and the pleasure he's begun to feel recently is a long way short of wiping out that conditioning."

Valencio saw that Abensur was to have him again that evening. It was an odd situation that his owner wasn't apparently interested. He guessed it was a good indication that the arrangement would only be temporary. The other 'Favourites' all said their owners were alright, and it was better than being used a half dozen times a night.

With the additional men, the remaining women were very busy. Only Emma had few clients, still seeming almost invisible to the men. Yiko had her, and she was not disturbed, also Hicham, though she cried afterwards in Hilde's arms after Hicham. She was too little for someone who was indifferent to her discomfort. The women and the guards tried to ensure that Valencio was well out of the way when little Emma had to present herself ready for use, and Emma didn't speak of it to her friend. She didn't want Valencio in trouble.

Abensur that second night, knew for certain that Valencio was excited. Quite deliberately, he got him down as soon as he was finished, and saw him still half erect. Valencio stared away, and his excitement died quickly, but Abensur was pleased with himself.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Ariz tapped Valencio on the shoulder the following morning at breakfast. Valencio stared at him with hostility, remembering that Ariz was on his list. Hilde cautioned, "Valencio. Remember you told me you've given up killing wizards!" a statement which made Belinda open her mouth wide, and stare, and Ariz take a step back and draw his wand.

"Ten o'clock this morning, report here for Narzu-Han."

Valencio looked at him coldly, and turned his back.

All the same, being still obedient, he was showered and in fresh clothing, ready for Narzu-Han. It was a bit silly, he thought, but someone else did their washing, and it didn't seem to matter to anyone how many sets of clothing they used in a day.

Two guards moved over to block his exit. Fudo, and one he didn't know. There were a lot of new guards doing duty in the enclosures, most of them not even on his list, which was still stuck on a wall in his bedroom, the most personal thing there. He looked at them with a shadowed gaze.

Narzu-Han, Abensur and Zola entered together. Abensur said casually, "Zola's going to have a look at you, Valencio, see how you're going now."

Valencio narrowed his eyes, and then stared at Narzu-Han. It was castration, he knew it. A shard of glass in his fingers moved to a more convenient position to strike. Narzu-Han spoke sharply. "It is _not_ castration, Valencio. There is no _purpose_ in having you castrated."

Valencio was almost quivering, and Narzu-Han went to him, gripped his shoulders, and looked into his eyes. He spoke quietly. "Don't be a fool. It's a checkup, that's all, and then Zola's to do a spell to tighten some muscles that have become loose with overuse."

Narzu-Han again felt the bitter resignation. If he lied, there was nothing he could do about it. But then Valencio's face became hot and red with shame. Muscles loose with overuse? He glanced at the female healer, and looked at the floor. She would look at him, and know what they did to him.

Zola said calmly, "Take your clothes off, Valencio. I need to do a thorough check."

Valencio glanced at Narzu-Han, and restored the glass to its hiding place, as he took his clothes off, and then just stood, looking red-faced at the floor. The murderous youth was bitterly ashamed, because a woman would see him.

Zola used a few monitors, and remarked, "He's looking a lot better than a couple of months ago."

Abensur smirked, taking the credit.

Zola stepped back, nodding at the guard. Valencio hurled himself to the side, avoiding the stun spell, then half crouched, backed up against the wall.

Narzu-Han snapped, "Valencio, behave yourself!"

Valencio took no notice, breathing quickly, very alert, ready to dodge, or attack, though his weapon was out of reach. He had his fists balled. Narzu-Han strode to him again, gripping his shoulders. "It's alright!" he insisted. "Zola just needs you relaxed in order to do the procedure."

Valencio stared at him, his eyes suddenly tearful. Narzu-Han heard, _At least I had sex once!_ as Abensur stunned the boy.

Narzu-Han shook his head, and remarked, "We did that very badly."

Zola asked, "Did he think it was castration?"

Narzu-Han nodded.

Zola remarked, "I thought it was probably that myself when Abensur came to me."

Narzu-Han asked Abensur, "Has it been considered?"

"Now and then, but Nusa'pei thinks it wouldn't make him less dangerous, so there's not much point."

Narzu-Han picked up the boy, saying, "I will carry him."

Gloria and Maliwan were at the door, and saw the sagging nude body in the arms of Narzu-Han.

"The healer's there," said Gloria.

They looked at each other, and Gloria's eyes filled with tears. She wondered if she should take away his cutlass again. But it was just a symbolic act really. Almost like a request to him that he not take his own life. Very sadly, they turned away.

Meantime, Valencio was taken to the end room, and draped across the Brieke-tei, so that Zola could make a close inspection. Narzu-Han stroked his forehead. His frightened, brave boy, who tried so hard.

Zola made her spell, then said, "Leave him unmoving for ten minutes, then he could be put on the bed to revive naturally. No use for three days."

Abensur and Narzu-Han were left with the boy, in the same position in which he was used for sex. Narzu-Han said, "You usually strap him where?"

Abensur indicated, and said, "I always take my time doing up the restraints. I enjoy it. And it's starting to excite him now. When he can't move. I've never yet had him the slightest bit excited when on the bed, and he never was when paralysed, either."

Narzu-Han was incredulous. "You _paralysed_ him for sex?"

"I thought I told you. We had to. Not safe not to. Until recently, and I'm not sure how safe he is now, really."

"How exactly did he kill Charandev?"

"Persuaded him to change the paralysis to semi-paralysis. Then struck. The same with Rotan, except that Rotan took off the paralysis entirely, and then lay face down for a massage he suggested. And there was no change of mind that time, Rotan just woke up to him in time. It was an extremely close call."

Narzu-Han shook his head. "I hadn't quite realised how he must have hated it."

"We had to be extremely careful at that time, Filuah Kay on the way there and back, and paralysis, or occasionally fully restrained for use."

Narzu-Han looked at the helpless body, and said quietly, "Poor child."

There was a quiet, until Abensur suggested that he could go on the bed. Narzu-Han lifted him again, and they just looked at him. Abensur said, "We've never had one like him. He's injured a few, killed one, and the men were lining up. At Charandev's funeral even, they were begging that he not be castrated or killed."

Narzu-Han stroked the boy's genitals, and remarked, "He's not quite a boy any more." He added, "And I don't want him castrated, either. I'll instruct Nusa'pei."

Abensur nodded, though thinking that it would be interesting to see the effects firsthand. Would it really make him more docile?

Neither of them left, just waiting, Narzu-Han sitting. The boy's voice took them by surprise. "May I go to the bathroom now?"

Narzu-Han said, "Of course."

Valencio rose, not looking at himself, went into the bathroom, and firmly closed the door. He felt faint. He was sure it had been done, but they hadn't lied. He was still intact. He felt no different in that other part. While he was there, he checked his blade. It hadn't moved, and there was no need for the bloodbath he'd contemplated when he woke. He sat on the floor, head down, feeling very faint again.

Abensur opened the door, seeing him white-faced. He said gently, "We should have told you at the start that there would be a stun spell. It was our fault that you were so frightened."

Valencio nodded slightly. He didn't know whether he would have believed them in any case. You could never trust a wizard.

Narzu-Han regarded him. "Ready to come?"

Valencio muttered, "In a minute."

"Would you prefer your clothes?"

"Of course I'd prefer clothes!"

Abensur said, "I'll get them for you."

Dressed, still white-faced, Valencio walked back into the dining-room of the Enclosure. He was immediately surrounded by women, hugging him, and looking with enormous hostility at the guards who stood around, wands drawn. Hilde held him, crying. He suddenly understood the fuss, and shook his head. "It was not that. Just something else. Nothing important."

"Not that?"

He shook his head. "Not that."

Fudo said to Abensur, "You might have told us! We were going to have to start stunning and paralysing soon!"

Abensur shrugged, "It never occurred to us that he'd have so little trust, or the women either, come to that!"

 _Trust!_ Valencio shook his head. When had wizards been trustworthy?

They bore him away, laughing now, still hugging. Narzu-Han looked after him, smiling. Abensur remarked, "They're very fond of him."

Narzu-Han nodded. "Three days, he's not to be used. We forgot to tell him."

"I'll just note day off, and mention it to him when I get a chance."

Narzu-Han left, and he was smiling fondly as well. Optimistic child. Just how did he plan to slaughter them both when his one not very sharp piece of glass was out of reach?

Clarence heard a thump on his bedroom roof again, and went out to talk to Valencio. Even the inmates of Enclosure 2 knew there'd been something that day, though Valencio had brushed away all attempts to find out just what had happened. Clarence found him naked, and lapping the pool again and again. He was becoming fit again. Once he pulled himself out of the pool, Clarence asked him why he bothered visiting when it hurt to cross the fence.

Valencio said, "They don't know I can get here, and it's not Enclosure 1, so I like it better."

They talked a long while then, the man and the boy, the only two males of all the prisoners.

Suddenly, alarms started sounding, and the lights in Enclosure 1 brightened dramatically. Valencio started to his feet, looking truly like a wild animal on the alert. Not stopping to dress, he darted off, using every scrap of cover, and every shadow.

Clarence thought he'd best return innocently to his bedroom, dropping Valencio's shorts and shirt into a vanishing bin, though removing a piece of glass first.

Valencio had some difficulty jumping down from the roof in Enclosure 1, extending his senses to try somehow to know whether anyone was watching before making the jump, and then moving away as quickly and carefully as possible. It was the middle of the night, and his bedroom door was wide open, a wizard standing inside. Never had he made a 'run' so carefully. He had to make it appear that he'd been there all the time. He wondered if just possibly it might be about someone else for a change, and decided it was unlikely.

Fudo found him in the pool, swimming underwater, not easy to see. Very angry, he pointed his wand, and the water around Valencio became very hot, so he streaked to the side, and pulled himself out, looking indignantly at the guard.

Fudo demanded, "Where have you been?"

Valencio never spoke to wizards if he could avoid it, and didn't plan to start now. He turned his back, and started walking away, waiting for the spell that didn't come.

Nusa'pei joined Fudo, and said, "So he was here all the time?"

Fudo said, "I'm not quite sure." He looked at the pool, and said reluctantly, "It's feasible that he was missed. He was swimming underwater."

"Well, it's only that Narzu-Han asked that a check be made, that he was alright after his scare."

Fudo said bitterly, " _He's_ fine. Diethard hurt himself, and we've got scratches all over us from barging around, chasing ghosts in the night."

Nusa'pei laughed heartlessly.

Fudo gave a reluctant grin. "A near riot this morning, and an assumed escape. At least enclosure duty's not as boring as it used to be."

"Valencio's seldom boring."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Belinda was taken for first use a couple of days later, looking frightened, and came back looking dreamy. She said she was in love. No-one was tempted to laugh. It was probably the best way of coping there was. Valencio wondered how it would have been for him if he'd decided he was 'in love' with Faheem, instead of doing his best to kill him. Somehow he couldn't imagine it.

By the time that Valencio was deemed fit enough again to be used, Narzu-Han was to be away for three weeks, and Abensur was to use him as he chose, though Narzu-Han did ask him not to allow any men whom Valencio disliked. Abensur smiled, and said, "By the time you're back, I'll have him loving it, I swear!"

He set about his self-imposed task. Not every night, but nearly every night. Always with the Brieke-tei, always clipping the wrist and ankle restraints quickly, so that Valencio could understand within himself that it was going to be done, that he had no choice. Always taking a long time with the other restraints, smoothing hair, caressing, crooning almost, as he fussed over each one. Usually then, a long massage, sometimes that teasing tongue, before a gentle entry. And Abensur noted, there was a difference, and he made quite sure that Valencio was never hurt.

For Valencio it seemed like almost an interval of rest. The way that Abensur used him was often pleasurable, and he accepted it as a nice change, without having the slightest faith that the gentle usage might last. His own excitement started to increase when those first clips were so firmly made. It was the trigger that gave him permission to relax, and enjoy it. His excitement never became acute, and the Brieke-tei was always still dry when Abensur finished.

Abensur tried him on the bed, twice running, in the second week. Each time, there had already been a session on the Brieke-tei, and then he had a potion, and tried again, with Valencio on the bed. Valencio was obedient, but did not become excited, and did not curl up afterwards, and go to sleep, as he had several times with Arikiyo.

Experimentally, Abensur tried Arikiyo, who was only too happy to oblige. Arikiyo watched as Abensur worked on the boy on the Brieke-tei, and then Abensur watched as Arikiyo pushed him prone, and covered him on the bed. There was still no excitement when just on the bed, but whatever it was that Arikiyo had, it still worked. Totally relaxed afterward, Valencio cuddled up close to the man, and went to sleep on his shoulder.

Abensur looked at the sleeping boy, a wry smile on his own face. "Do you want to keep him overnight?" Arikiyo stroked the mop of black hair, and agreed that he would.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Narzu-Han returned, and found himself in a duel with Chung Quoc. If he didn't want the boy himself, then Chung Quoc very much did. This one was a serious duel, but Narzu-Han was far more experienced than the young man, and didn't hesitate to take full advantage of his telepathic talent. Chung Quoc returned to Japan, still suffering the effects of the Grasshopper Curse. Probably Riza or Yiko could fix him, though Zola couldn't, and Narzu-Han chose not to. Narzu-Han was untouched, though one of the Death Curses came very close.

Chung Quoc was not the only one resentful, and Narzu-Han decided that if he wanted to keep the boy, he'd just have to use him as he was supposed to be used. Valencio checked his list after lunch, and stood staring. Narzu-Han. The last time he'd seen Narzu-Han was when Zola was there, and only once before that, when he'd stolen a coffee mug.

Belinda walked over to him, and said, "It was you who suggested to Brahim that he claim me. You said he was the best of them, and you're right."

Valencio said sincerely, "I'm very glad it's been alright for you."

Belinda chuckled. "Hilde said she was very glad too, as she didn't want Valencio trying to kill whoever had me."

Valencio gave a rueful smile, "She doesn't have much faith in my obedience!" He glanced back at his list. No point being frightened. What happened, happened.

He went outside, picked up his cutlass, and Belinda and Shirley watched him as he played with it, whirling it around, manoeuvring, stabbing, using both hands, passing it from one to the other. They didn't notice when he took a small shard of glass from a seam, and used that at the same time, practising not dropping it or cutting himself, even when he held a cutlass in the same hand.

He wasn't wearing a shirt, and Belinda commented, "If I didn't choose to be in love with Brahim, it would be easy to be in love with Valencio."

Shirley said, "We don't dare."

The girls moved away, though Belinda gave a backward look.

For Valencio, his play with the cutlass was with the aim of developing strength in upper body, as his running developed strength of leg, but he was still part boy, and when the image of Chung Quoc came into his head, who'd somehow been persuaded to duel with a cutlass instead of with a wand, his imagination took over. His insults were in Arabic, and he stalked his imaginary opponent, holding his heavy and awkward toy ready. Chung Quoc took a lot of slaying that day, but when Valencio finally wiped the blood off his cutlass onto the lawn, he felt very satisfied, and a lot happier. What was he worried about? He'd had scores of men, and more than half barely hurt.

They searched him as usual in the evening, and as usual, Valencio simply palmed the shard of glass, until the search of his clothing was over, and restored it to its place once attention was off him. Narzu-Han watched, and even with an awareness of his mind, didn't notice what he did. Valencio's actions were automatic, and his mind was filled with instructions to himself that he had to be obedient. What happened, happened.

Narzu-Han blinked, as he saw an image come into the boy's mind, of Adil putting his wand to his fingers, about to sever them.

Externally, there was nothing to indicate that Valencio was not calm and obedient, and Narzu-Han only put a casual hand on his shoulders, and said, "Come, Valencio."

Nusa'pei glanced at Fudo and Diethard, who quickly moved each to an end of the corridor. Their wands were drawn. Valencio was looking vague again, but the guards knew very well now that it was misleading.

In the end room. Narzu-Han sat on the edge of the bed, and looked at the boy, who stood tense, in front of him. "Take off your clothes, Valencio."

Valencio took off his clothes, and there was no betraying shape to indicate the presence of a solid shard of glass. He'd been practising with his chosen weapon a very long time now. It was automatic, his mind on the man who sat watching him. For a moment again, Narzu-Han felt that feeling of resigned acceptance. What happened, happened. And some of the boy's tension eased.

Narzu-Han said gently, "Come to me, Valencio. I want to look at you."

Valencio obediently moved to him, standing in front of him. The image of the Brieke-tei came to Narzu-Han, along with the familiar fear. So he was still afraid of it. Narzu-Han said, "We'll only be using the bed tonight. Are you going to be obedient?"

Valencio looked at the floor, and said, "Yes."

Narzu-Han stood and touched his chin, so that he raised his face, though resenting the gesture. He should at least be allowed to look away if he chose.

Narzu-Han sat on the bed again, and caressed, his hands stroking over sides and flanks. He'd taken a potion, not knowing whether he wanted a boy. But he knew he didn't want this boy destroyed, as he'd so nearly been destroyed. Valencio was looking down, long eyelashes downcast, and Narzu-Han caught his breath at the sheer beauty of him, so displayed. He laughed to himself. With this one, he hadn't needed that potion. He was wanting him, very much indeed. His voice came unevenly, "Such a pretty boy!"

An intriguing image rose in Valencio's mind, of a freckled, snub-nosed boy, cross-eyed, and with ginger hair standing on end. 'The Ugly Boy.' Narzu-Han probed, just a little. Valencio started, stepped swiftly back, and stared at him. Narzu-Han cursed himself. Just at this tricky point. The boy had been calm, accepting, and now he looked on the verge of running or fighting.

He reminded him, gently, "You want to be obedient, Valencio."

Valencio nodded hesitantly. He wanted to be obedient, but maybe it was too difficult. His calm had vanished, though he didn't understand why. He was panicking, inside himself. A thought came to him. Narzu-Han should use the Brieke-tei. It was easier on the Brieke-tei.

Narzu-Han caught the thought, and looked at the Brieke-tei, remembering the boy as he'd been when Zola examined, and then worked the spell. He looked back at Valencio, and half laughed. "You want the Brieke-tei, don't you?"

Valencio said nothing, but Narzu-Han heard him anyway. It was easier on the Brieke-tei.

Narzu-Han was hesitant. It went against the grain to tie down someone in order to have sex, but yet Abensur said, too, that it was easier for him, that he could relax. Narzu-Han was undecided, and sat down again, and in a coaxing voice, said, "Come here, Valencio."

Valencio was very tense, but stepped forward again. Narzu-Han ran gentle hands over him, but the tension in the boy's body did not diminish. It might have been alright if the boy hadn't briefly sensed his mind's intrusion. He needed to be very careful.

Narzu-Han rose, and went to the Brieke-tei, opening the drawers. Valencio stood stock still, as Narzu-Han pulled out the straps. "This must be the one that goes around the waist," said Narzu-Han, as if to himself.

Valencio quivered as Narzu-Han placed the leather band around his waist, and then turned it so that the metal rings were to the side and back. A touch of the wand sealed the join.

Narzu-Han looked at the remaining straps. "Thighs?" He felt the boy's confirmation. Thighs. Carefully, he put one around his right thigh, and then frowned and readjusted it. There should be none of the metal rings to the front, or he'd be uncomfortable, lying on it.

Narzu-Han was beginning to be extremely excited, and Valencio knew it. He jumped and quivered again, as Narzu-Han brushed genitals. The left thigh restraint, then the knee restraints. Narzu-Han was moving faster now, convinced the boy might bolt at any moment.

"Step onto the Brieke-tei, Valencio," Narzu-Han ordered.

Valencio's tension increased further, and Narzu-Han repeated the order, very firmly. Valencio did as he was told, and Narzu-Han swiftly clipped straps onto the loops in his wrist and ankle cuffs. Just as Abensur said, it was like a signal, and Narzu-Han felt the tension drain from the boy. He stroked gently, wondering if it was enough. He was in position, and Narzu-Han's fingers went to his bottom, touching, wondering. Abensur had already adjusted the Brieke-tei for his height, an inch or so taller than Abensur's height.

The leather bands encircled waist and thighs, outlining the buttocks. The eroticism of the sight was overwhelming. There were more restraints to be made firm. The boy should not be able to move.

Before doing anything else, Narzu-Han removed his own robe. He was very ready. He was going to take this beautiful boy, in the way he was born to be taken, and he should not be able to move. Without hurry, almost in a leisurely fashion, Narzu-Han did the knee restraints, just enough that Valencio couldn't pull his legs away from the shaped leather that held them wide.

Then he touched the bottom, and Valencio abruptly pulled away from him. He could still move. He should not be able to move, and Narzu-Han patted the bottom gently, and went about making it that he could no longer move. In his own excitement, he hadn't been taking much notice of the boy, but suddenly felt that Valencio was acutely excited as well. He was wanting...

Narzu-Han went around, carefully rechecking each restraint, filled with the knowing that the boy wanted it, too. He touched his erect penis to the boy, feeling a deep shudder. He must not hurt. How humiliating to admit to a guard that he'd caused an injury that required a repair spell.

He restrained himself, putting aside his own impatience, ignoring the impatience of Valencio. He used the lotion, and he used the dilators, increasing his own excitement a further notch as he gently eased them into the body of the boy, feeling the early physical resistance, feeling as the muscles quite quickly relaxed.

He put down the dildo he was using, touched gently, "I'm going to do it now, Valencio? Are you ready?"

Valencio still didn't speak, but his tension now was not because of fear.

Narzu-Han penetrated, sighing deeply as he felt the compression around him, and the warmth. He was in his boy, finally, and he started to thrust, not too hard, still considerate. Hurting the boy would break the spell, and he could feel that Valencio was not resistant, not hostile, or frightened, or fighting. Instead, Valencio shuddered as he climaxed, and Narzu-Han felt it, and climaxed with him. He leaned forward over him, covering him, staying joined.

Valencio was physically under a total control. He did not revolt, only closing his eyes. It could be good. It could really be good. After a while, Narzu-Han started again, gently, to thrust, becoming hard, and this time giving a hoarse cry, as he again climaxed.

Valencio had stiffened again, but now stared into the distance, feeling the beginnings of a terrible, soul destroying shame. He blocked his mind, not thinking. He could not think of this now.

Narzu-Han was confused. His awareness of the boy's feelings was gone. He could block his own mind from a knowing by someone else. But the boy didn't even know that it was needed, and the skill was not easy to learn. Probing would frighten him. Narzu-Han caressed his body for a while, went around to where he lay his head, eyes shut, and kissed, gently, before starting to unclip restraints.

Valencio seemed to have retreated again, staring away, and not acknowledging Narzu-Han's gentle words. Narzu-Han took him by his shoulders, wanting a response. He stared directly into the boy's eyes, and said, "You have pleased me very much, Valencio."

Valencio looked through him. Narzu-Han didn't have the slightest idea what he was thinking. He tried to break through again, embracing, holding him tight, and kissing him gently on the head. Valencio didn't resist. Narzu-Han stroked his cheek, and repeated, "You have pleased me very much."

Still not thinking, Valencio went to the bathroom, and cleaned himself up, while Narzu-Han touched the tip of his finger to the small amount of white fluid in the dip in the Brieke-tei, before waving his wand, vanishing it, and cleaning the device, then the dilators. The guards could finish. He turned, seeing Valencio quietly dressing. Narzu-Han put out of his mind the sudden thought that he might be distressed. He couldn't be distressed. It had been good for him, as well. There was no denying it.

Tasha, Gloria and Sheri were gathered in a knot in the dining-room, Tasha finished for the night, but Gloria and Sheri ready for second appointments. They saw Valencio come in, they saw Narzu-Han embrace him, and murmur something to him, and they saw him as he walked out the door, apparently not seeing them, or hearing their greetings.

Tasha stepped to the door, and looked after him. Instead of turning right to the showers, he was heading straight into the depths of the enclosure. She glanced back, and then at where Narzu-Han stood, looking worried.

Narzu-Han heard her clear thought, _You hurt him, you bastard!_ Narzu-Han wanted to defend himself. He'd taken great care not to hurt the boy.

Gloria said, "You'll have to find him, Tasha, and stop him, if you need to." Tasha nodded, and went after Valencio.

"I hope she's in time," said Gloria.

Sheri said, "We don't _know_ he's hurt. He might be alright."

"They should never have taken him. In a way, he's weaker than all of us."

Fahad arrived for her, and she went to him, smiling. Fahad appreciated a good time, and gave her a good time in return. As she'd done before, in similar circumstances, she put her worry away for the time being, and set herself to the task of earning freedom from the risk of being killed or very much hurt.

It took a while for Tasha to find Valencio. For a change he'd shunned the rear fence, and now sat on a small area of smooth lawn, surrounded by low, thick bushes, most of them in full flower. Their imprisonment was set in gardens. She watched him, trying to work out what he was doing. His hands were flying about, interweaving, sometimes going to his clothing, sometimes even in the air, or out in front of him. Suddenly, she noticed a glint, as the light caught his piece of glass. With the hint, she could guess where it was, just a small piece of glass, that vanished as she watched, the moment he noticed he was observed.

She went and sat beside him, and asked, respectfully, "Can you show me?"

He said, "The glass?"

She nodded. He looked to the side, and she followed his gaze, but then the glass was held between fingers of his other hand, and as she watched, it vanished again, and reappeared, and again he looked to the side, and while she followed his gaze, he opened his palms, and said, "Gone."

She laughed, and commented. "You're very skilled."

"I've been practising a long time."

Tasha picked a blade of grass, and started playing with it. Abruptly, she asked, "Were you hurt tonight?"

Valencio wondered, Was he hurt? He was hurt. He said, "No, I wasn't hurt."

With an intuitive leap, Tasha knew exactly what had happened. It was the act that he hated, and this time, he'd enjoyed it. She remembered how shamed she'd felt the first time she'd enjoyed it, but Kwai-Jeeha explained that it was only natural. Sex was good, and even in these circumstances, when not hurt, a healthy person found it to be good. But for a boy, used in that hateful, unnatural way. And he was fourteen, an age when a boy wanted to be a man, not...

Tasha moved her position, sitting next to him, their bodies in contact. He looked at her in surprise. He was hugged now and then, but mostly the women took care not to tempt him with their closeness.

Tasha said, "Would you like to have sex with me?"

Valencio's reply was shaky, "Yes."

Tasha kissed him, very gently, and said, "We can lie down right here on the soft grass, and we can make love together. And then it will be like it's just us, and whatever happens past the corridor, it doesn't matter." She took his face in her hands, and said firmly, "Whatever happens past the corridor, it no longer exists for us here."

Valencio said softly, "It no longer exists," and he reached and touched her face, his eyes shining with tears.

Tasha lay down, and pulled him down as well. She kissed, as she never kissed her clients. Luckily it was not something they demanded.

Valencio was not experienced, he was hesitant, frightened of hurting. But Tasha's breath came more urgently, and she demanded what she wanted.

The first time that Tasha cried out, and her body shuddered, Valencio leapt back in alarm, sure he'd hurt her dreadfully. She laughed at him, reassuring him that she wasn't hurt. That it was just that women climaxed too, a bit differently from men. That it meant a woman was enjoying it - very, very much. Valencio asked, "Are you finished then? Do you want any more?"

Tasha laughed unevenly, "I want more, but if it happens again, you are absolutely _not_ allowed to run away."

Valencio said huskily, "I won't run away."

The next time it happened, he didn't run away, and felt a returning pride. He could be a man, and he could give pleasure to a woman, the way it was supposed to be. And this time, when he climaxed, it was not into a dip in cold leather, as a man thrust into him from behind, it was into the receptive, loving depths of a woman, the way it was supposed to be.

Gloria walked quickly, wanting to make sure he was alright before her next appointment. His bedroom door was still wide open, he wasn't there. She heard the murmuring of voices, and slowed, turning. The voices were enough, and she retreated without looking. Maybe it was a risk. Maybe it was necessary. The one boy in their midst, and he needed looking after, as best they could. Finding him with Tasha was a lot better than finding him lying in a pool of blood, as she'd been dreading.

Gloria showered, and reported to the dining-room in time to meet young Zhang, just fifteen.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hilde, the following morning, was doubtful when Tasha told her what she'd done, and finally asked, "Was it necessary?"

Tasha said calmly, "Very necessary. You know him. He's the most fragile of us here. I have every intention of doing it as often as he needs it, and that will probably be as often as he's used."

Hilde sighed. "You'd best be very discreet."

"That's what he said, though he thought it would be alright just to take a pillow, and go outside. Not in the bedroom. He said he didn't want me in trouble."

"What about him?"

"He said it probably wouldn't make the slightest difference, and he wasn't worrying about it."

Hilde said, "It's very good of you."

Tasha laughed, and said, "He may have been awkward last night, too frightened of hurting, but I think he's going to give me a very great deal of pleasure."

Abensur and Narzu-Han were also discussing what was beginning to be a consuming interest. Abensur was just a little resentful when Narzu-Han said what had happened. He'd wanted it to be with him. Just vanity, a very human failing, Narzu-Han thought, when he detected the feeling. Casually, not wanting to ask advice from mere Khatabi-Richi, Narzu-Han asked, "How do you think it would make him feel to have enjoyed what he used to kill for?"

Abensur was surprised. "Surely it would make him feel better about it all!"

"I thought that, but he turned all frozen on me, and I don't know how he felt."

Abensur politely didn't ask how Narzu-Han might not know how the boy felt, but he was very puzzled.

Narzu-Han offered a part explanation. "I do not feel his mind, except only a tiny bit, as he can feel me."

Abensur said, "It would be interesting to know how much his telepathic talent could be developed."

Narzu-Han said firmly, "Much better that it _not_ be developed."

Abensur said, "So what are you planning on with him tonight?"

"What would you suggest?"

"Don't give him too much of a chance to think about it. Do it again exactly the same, and see if you can get the same response."

"Put my name down for him, same time."

Abensur inclined his head, and went off to do his bidding. But Narzu-Han thought about it a long time, and was late for a meeting, to Riza's annoyance. It was an important matter, though it shouldn't take more than a half dozen of the Khatabis and maybe a couple of dozen Khatabi-Richi Fighters. Narzu-Han didn't volunteer. He didn't particularly enjoy fighting, and his boy was a mystery he wanted to explore further.

After lunch, Valencio checked his list. Narzu-Han, then Arikiyo? He shook his head. He had the strangest owner!

Tasha joined him after they left the room. He smiled at her offer. "I'd love to. I can't think of anything better, but I've got Arikiyo tonight, and he usually keeps me all night." He grinned, "Maybe instead of dinner..."

Tasha shook her head, laughing. "Don't be silly! It would be noticed! And anyway, you say you're always starving hungry by dinner!"

"Sex is better than food!"

"Tomorrow night then. We'd be silly to do it in daylight."

Valencio said, "Tasha? Thank you."

Tasha smiled at him. "You give me pleasure."

 _Whatever happens past the corridor, it no longer exists for us here_ , Tasha had said. Valencio decided that the reverse applied. The events that occurred in the enclosure need not be taken out past the corridor, to be spoiled. He would not think of his new discoveries, and the reason for his more peaceful acceptance of his fate.

Narzu-Han indicated that he should go into the sitting room, and asked if he'd like coffee.

Valencio said politely, "Would you like me to make the coffee?"

"Do you know how?"

"It doesn't look difficult!"

Narzu-Han demonstrated the simple process. Valencio said casually, "Someone told me Enclosure 2 are allowed coffee-making facilities. I reckon we should have them too."

"You don't have them?"

Valencio handed him a steaming cup of coffee, and Narzu-Han suddenly laughed. "I can guess why!"

Valencio grinned, but shook his head. "It wasn't me."

He sat, waiting to see what his owner wanted. Narzu-Han's eyes were on him. If there had been a problem the previous night, there didn't seem to be one now. Valencio's mind was filled with curiosity. He'd heard about the duel with Chung Quoc, it seemed.

Narzu-Han said, "Take off your clothes, Valencio."

Valencio put down his coffee, and took off his clothes, standing waiting.

"Come here."

Narzu-Han started to caress. Valencio said, in a tone of rebuke, "Someone will come in."

Narzu-Han laughed. "You're a long way from unquestioning obedience yet, I'm afraid." He nodded. "Very well, you may put your clothes on."

Valencio thought how very obedient he was, but surely unquestioning was too much to ask!

Narzu-Han said, casually, "Did you hear about Chung Quoc?"

"I heard there was a duel. I didn't hear what happened." He sat straight up in his chair, hopeful.

Narzu-Han drew his wand, pleased that this time Valencio didn't immediately assume he was about to be punished. "It's called the Grasshopper Curse."

Narzu-Han was surprised. Instead of being gleefully entertained, Valencio was horrified. "You did that?"

Narzu-Han dropped his image. "He'll be cured by now. It's not that bad!"

Valencio looked at the floor, condemning in his mind. Narzu-Han was irritated. How dare the boy judge!

Valencio spoke, "I was playing yesterday, with my cutlass, pretending that he'd decided to throw away his wand, and use a cutlass as well." He smiled reminiscently. "He put up a good fight, but I finally ran him though. There was a lot of blood, but he was only dead, not crippled or grotesque. I thought he was probably one that should be dead."

Narzu-Han thought that he might be right. He asked, "Do you still have your list?"

"I gave up on it. It got a bit out of hand. And anyway, they've got that gadget now, that finds any weapon I might try and hide. I can't kill wizards with my bare hands." He held out his bare hands and looked at them sadly. But he had not yielded to vanity, and there was no bit of glass tucked between fingers. He didn't trust Narzu-Han. He knew more than he should sometimes. A good liar believes what he says at the time he says it, and Narzu-Han couldn't probe. Narzu-Han was suspicious, a little, but accepted what he said.

There was a brief knock, and Arikiyo entered. Narzu-Han said, "Valencio, you're to go with Arikiyo now."

With perfect obedience, Valencio rose and went with Arikiyo to the end room.

"Take off your clothes, Valencio."

Arikiyo turned down the bed, and indicated. Valencio did as requested.

Arikiyo was very gentle, and Valencio was obedient, lying on his side, and taking little notice of the man who took his pleasure from his body. Afterwards, Arikiyo stroked, but Valencio showed no signs of trustfully going to sleep in his arms. Arikiyo sat up, and looked at him. Valencio hoped he'd decide that was enough.

Arikiyo made up his mind, pushed Valencio quite roughly onto his front, and took him again, making him yelp as he drove himself in, and then thrusting hard and fast, covering his body fully with his own.

Valencio was hurt, but there was no tear, and afterwards he cried a little, in the arms of the man who raped him. But then he relaxed and went to sleep, as Arikiyo held him tenderly. It was Narzu-Han's request, that he be made to accept it, then made to relax, and sleep.

Arikiyo reached back for his wand, and made a spell of sleep over the boy, before slipping out of bed. Narzu-Han took his place, caressing the beautiful face. Valencio sighed, and snuggled into his side.

It was a little confusing, going to sleep in the arms of one man, and waking in the arms of another. Valencio wasn't really worried, but checked, just in case. It wasn't that.

Narzu-Han was sleeping soundly, even snoring a little. Valencio was amused. It was a good thing for Narzu-Han that he'd given up killing wizards! He paced a little, silently. He was hungry. It was breakfast time, and when Narzu-Han woke, he became aware not of Valencio's quick check of his blade under the washbasin, but that the boy was very hungry!

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

There was a day off, marked on his list. Valencio hoped that Tasha wouldn't have too many appointments that evening. He reckoned he needed her, whether or not he'd been particularly disturbed by the previous night. As it was, she only had one, Aminadi, who was never very demanding, and Valencio and Tasha enjoyed each other in a quiet spot, on soft grass, but this time with a pillow.

Tasha smiled in contentment afterwards. Valencio was learning quickly.

In the early hours of the morning, Clarence heard a thud on his roof, and went out to talk to Valencio. This time, Valencio was waiting for him.

After a while, Valencio said, "I was wondering - what do they supply you to shave?"

Clarence said, "They just call it a shaver, but it works by magic. It gives a very smooth shave."

"Can I see?"

Clarence showed him, and suggested, "Just ask Nusa'pei, no doubt he'll get you one."

Valencio asked, "Any chance I might share yours? I don't want to draw it to their attention. Maybe I can get to grow up while they're not looking very hard."

"Have you been causing any trouble lately?"

"Very obedient. Very tame. Even when they play stupid tricks with me."

Clarence was surprised. "Tricks?"

"They never hurt these days," (or not much) "but I went to sleep with Arikiyo, and woke up with Narzu-Han. Maybe they think I can't tell the difference."

Clarence shook his head. "Do you want to use it now?"

Valencio touched the soft new hairs on his cheeks, and said yes.

Clarence laughed, and corrected his action.

"Who taught you to shave?"

"I had to teach myself. There were no older men when I was that age."

On reflection, Clarence thought it a good idea for Valencio to stay apparently a beardless boy for a while longer. On the other hand, being disturbed at two in the morning every night was not particularly appealing. They arranged that the shaver would be left at a certain place outside every night.

Valencio said very gratefully, "Thanks, Clarence."

"Any hint that they might do it to you?"

"Not really, and maybe they won't be game. The women made an awful fuss when they thought they'd taken me off to do it."

"What was that all about?"

Valencio looked away, reddening, "Nothing important."

Clarence said casually, "Going for a swim tonight?"

Valencio relaxed. It was obvious that the other prisoners had to know what they did to him, and they'd done it to Clarence as well, for a couple of years, but even now, he found it an excruciating embarrassment.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

The following morning, Valencio, Helene and Emma were at school with Kaede. Emma looked up, and exclaimed, "It's a new girl!"

Hilde introduced Rosnita. "She's been here a week already, but we didn't know."

The number on her arm was 31, and Kaede felt a momentary sadness. 31 had been a dear friend, lost in the last cull. Rosnita's arm was badly scratched. They greeted her, noting the orange wrist band. Adil.

Valencio looked fearfully at Hilde. Hilde said calmly, "Adil's gone away for probably a couple of weeks. Rosnita's hoping he'll come back, because she doesn't want anyone else that might be worse."

Helene said, "Georgia always said that he was good to her."

Rosnita said shyly, "I was frightened of him at first, I didn't like that eye-patch. It makes him look so fierce, but he's quite gentle."

Valencio hoped it was only boys he liked to torment, maybe even only boys who tried to murder their owners. Rosnita was fourteen, the same age as Helene and himself. He smiled at her, and moved up, making room. Rosnita sat gratefully, and looked down.

Kaede said, "We've been talking about the Antarctic, and we might just continue with that for now, but later, Rosnita can tell me if she has any special requirements."

Rosnita nodded, looking steadfastly at the table. She'd been so lonely, just herself, and the guards when meals were brought, and Adil every evening. Kaede started talking about Emperor penguins, and Rosnita edged a little closer to Valencio.

After a while, Rosnita began to feel more comfortable, less as if she might burst into tears.

Helene asked, "Kaede, can we finish a little early today? We can all have a swim before lunch then." They had to look after each other. No-one else would.

Hilde gave a sigh of relief. Rosnita hadn't been too bad, and their numbers were back up to twenty. She dreaded the times when girls of eight or nine, freshly raped by Ahjmed, were presented to her to try and look after. And Valencio was so unstable. He'd go on a killing spree, she suspected, if he saw something like that.

Valencio and Rosnita wore shorts in the swimming pool. Helene and Emma, shortly joined by Shirley and Amreeta, casually stripped off clothes, and swam naked. Considering their job, considering the lack of privacy in the showers, modesty was pointless, except for Valencio, whose shorts quite often concealed his reaction to the women around him.

After lunch, Valencio and Helene showed Rosnita the lists. "We're Favourites, and mostly, not always, there's just a time when your owner comes for you."

"Owner!"

"It's a more accurate description than 'lover,' or something like that."

Rosnita knew about homosexuals, and thought it a shame that Valencio must be like that when he was so good-looking. She didn't ask embarrassing questions, but did ask what Narzu-Han was like.

"Erratic," said Valencio. "He likes to take me off-balance, but he hasn't hurt me yet, and that's a definite plus."

Narzu-Han for Valencio, eight o'clock, Nazher for Helene, same time. Valencio said, "We're supposed to wait here, showered, and in fresh clothes, bruises and scratches treated."

Helene laughed. "Only Valencio always has bruises and scratches."

Rosnita was looking at the lists of those not Favourites. Very quietly, she asked, "How many a night."

Helene said, "Nusa'pei tries to share it around a bit, so the more popular ones are not too overworked. Usually only one or two, but up to six a night, and sometimes two or even three get together, and share."

Rosnita shuddered, "Better to be a Favourite."

Valencio agreed, "As long as it's a reasonable owner."

"Are there ones not reasonable?"

Helene cast a look at Valencio, and said calmly, "We generally think it best not to enquire too much into what happens in the working bedrooms."

Valencio nodded. Definitely better.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

It seemed that Abensur and Narzu-Han had decided to team up that evening. The Brieke-tei. Valencio was surprised that Abensur licked while someone else was present, and for the first time, understood that he made a spell before he did that. A cleaning spell, that was more than the usual external one. It made him feel better about it. Not that it didn't feel good, but he'd always worried that it was not a clean action. He relaxed, and enjoyed the odd sensation.

Narzu-Han watched his face, and felt it when he became excited. He didn't become very excited, still relaxed, but his mind turned to Emperor penguins, hobbling around with an egg on their toes. Narzu-Han wanted to laugh. Here was Abensur doing such a good job, thoroughly excited himself, and the blessed boy was trying to remember whether it was the male or female penguins that mostly looked after the eggs!

He decided not to bother about the boy's reactions, and simply enjoyed him, straight after Abensur.

It was not for another week, that, quite suddenly, Narzu-Han felt the boy's excitement become more and more acute, until he climaxed. It was only himself, and he hadn't done anything different, just taken his time over the restraints, as Abensur suggested. Narzu-Han massaged the boy a long time after that, not wanting him to become upset again, as he'd begun to think he'd been the first time.

Valencio froze all thought out for a bit, not knowing whether he should be ashamed, and how ashamed.

Narzu-Han could not feel either his emotions or thoughts, and was mystified. Valencio would not be able to block him if he chose to probe, but that would spoil everything. He couldn't protect the boy if he was terrified of him, and it was not only Chung Quoc that wanted him. If it had just been Chung Quoc, Narzu-Han thought he might just kill the wizard, his 'cousin.' He'd recently heard that Kosin had needed to put down one of the dirt-girls in Japan, too badly damaged mentally after being Chung Quoc's 'Favourite' for a month.

Valencio was looking for Tasha that night, and she gave him what he needed - the chance to be a man with a woman. It eased his shame, made so much more acute when he'd enjoyed it.

Valencio's sessions with Narzu-Han began to settle into a pattern. Quite often, he'd just be taken into the small sitting-room, and Narzu-Han found himself lured into talking.

Early on, Valencio asked about the Khatabi women. "Don't they learn magic?"

"They learn magic, and are as powerful as any of us. But they don't learn the Combat Spells, as the men are there to protect them."

Valencio nodded. That's one of the things men were for, to protect women.

After the first few times, Narzu-Han found himself taking care what he said. Chung Quoc's temporary grotesque crippling was not the only time he felt Valencio's condemnation, though he never said anything. He was only a dirt-boy, of course, and his opinion totally unimportant.

One day, Valencio said casually, "Belinda should have a piano. You're a rich family, who've deprived her of a lot. You should provide her with a piano."

Narzu-Han said dismissively, "Nusa'pei is the one to ask about that sort of thing."

Valencio shook his head. "I don't talk to wizards, as a rule, and the women are too frightened to ask for anything."

Narzu-Han stood, "The end bedroom."

Valencio knew by now that it pleased his owner when he became excited, and in the interests of pleasing his owner, that night there was evidence of his excitement. Not that it was entirely voluntary, but mostly, he tried to think of other things, rather than be further shamed by his body's reaction to what was done to him.

Narzu-Han was pleased. Feeling the boy's excitement added enormously to his own pleasure.

It was usually only two or three times a week. Sometimes Abensur had a turn, sometimes others. When Valencio found himself in the arms of Arikiyo, he thought carefully about his previous experience, and quite deliberately turned himself prone, and didn't resist the desire to sleep afterwards. He didn't like it when it hurt.

Again, he woke in the arms of Narzu-Han. He thought it a bit silly. If Narzu-Han wanted him to sleep with him, he only had to order. He was his slave.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Six weeks after Valencio told Narzu-Han that Belinda needed a piano, one was brought into the dining-room, drifting slightly above the floor, under a locomotor spell. Diethard opened it, touched the keys, experimentally, and then waved his wand again. Tuning the piano by magic was tricky, but Diethard had made a special trip in order to learn the magic.

Belinda was thrilled. How had Brahim known? Such a generous owner!

That night, it was like Narzu-Han wanted to punish Valencio a little. Valencio was docile as the additional restraints were put on, glanced at the Brieke-tei, and shuddered from it.

Narzu-Han noted it. It was always like that when he'd gone more than a few days without it, and this time it was a week. "On the Brieke-tei, Valencio," he said curtly.

Valencio was obedient, doing as he said, tense as Narzu-Han moved around swiftly, clipping the wrist and ankle restraints, but then sighing and relaxing as Narzu-Han expected. He always did these days.

Narzu-Han's excitement was beginning to increase. How would the boy take it? With fussy care, he adjusted the other restraints, patting and caressing. He started talking gently, tenderly, "You give me great pleasure, Valencio. Selfish to keep you all to myself. They'll be here in a few minutes."

Valencio made no acknowledgment. Narzu-Han opened his mind to him, but he was only waiting, accepting, it seemed to him.

There was a knock, and Narzu-Han opened the door. Hicham, Brahim, Faheem, Nazher, and Kamaruddin. Valencio couldn't see from where he lay, but heard the brief mention of each name as they entered - the casual, customary formality. Narzu-Han felt Valencio's thought. Not Adil, he wouldn't be able to stand Adil. But still, there were six, counting Narzu-Han. It was going to start again, a cycle of unpredictable and escalating cruelty. But not Adil, not yet.

Valencio wondered if he could make Narzu-Han think, and said, "Narzu-Han? I thought you didn't want to damage me."

Narzu-Han went to him, suddenly remorseful. He stroked his face, and assured him, "There will be no damage."

Valencio looked at him, fathomless, and closed his eyes. Again, Narzu-Han felt that surprising blankness, when he could no longer feel his thoughts. Could the boy be doing it deliberately? Valencio went away, somewhere he was not strapped to a Brieke-tei for the pleasure of men he loathed.

They stroked, Faheem especially, feeling shoulders and arms. "He's growing up." He asked Narzu-Han, "Does he still cry?"

Narzu-Han shook his head. "I've never seen him cry." He didn't think he'd even felt him cry inside, just sometimes felt that sad and bitter acceptance, and the conviction that gentle treatment was only a temporary reprieve. And now he could feel nothing at all from the boy.

Kamaruddin asked, "How do you take a boy, so that he's not damaged, and it doesn't hurt?"

Nazher opened the drawer, and asked, "Didn't you ever try Jeremy? I forget what happened to him, but they had him in Japan for a few years."

Narzu-Han jumped, as he felt a surge of bitter hatred, and the thought that the unknown Jeremy had probably killed himself. But then Valencio took himself far, far away again, and Narzu-Han lost the sense of him.

Narzu-Han was very much regretting the casual invitation to share the boy, and now stroked his forehead, as Nazher looked to him for permission, holding the smallest dildo. Narzu-Han looked around, and felt the anticipating excitement. It was the way he was restrained, as much as the beauty of the boy. The straps accentuating that part they wanted. If he changed his mind now, there would be a lot of ill-feeling, and instead, he nodded, adding the proviso, "Very gentle. As he said, I don't want him damaged."

Outside the room, Kofi-Zee sighed to Fudo. "We'll need the repair spell tonight, probably. I might as well teach you, if so."

Fudo glanced at the closed door. One could not criticise Khatabi, but six men, and Valencio already hated. He said, "He's still not spoken a word to me."

"He used to talk to us, never since we did it to him, though."

Nazher was first. Valencio scarcely felt it. He wasn't there. Narzu-Han watched, himself becoming very much excited, and more and more so, as they took their turns.

Faheem took a long time, and said, as he thrust, quite gently, "He promised to kill me if I ever did this to him again. I wonder if he still would try."

Narzu-Han glanced at the boy, and said, "I wouldn't give him the chance if I were you."

The others left finally, friends and companions. Family.

Tasha, just coming out of another bedroom with Zhang, looked at them in surprise, before stepping back in respect. Five Khatabis, elaborately robed, with the flared shoulders that seemed to be customary, most with precious gems and even gold worked into the embroidery. Laughing, jocular, speaking Arabic, as they mostly did among themselves.

Nazher said to Faheem, "If he was mine, I wouldn't be so happy to share."

Tasha caught her breath. Valencio. It had to be Valencio. And all of them? He'd need her tonight, if he was not too damaged.

Left behind in the room, Narzu-Han caressed and soothed, just massaging, still quite unable to feel what the boy was thinking. He'd made not the slightest indication as the men took him, even when Hicham entered far too hard, prompting Narzu-Han to request care. And yet, thinking of that moment, Narzu-Han was suddenly excited again. He hadn't taken him before, while the others were there, but he took him now, gently. And he said, quietly, "It's only me, now, and I promise I'll never do that again."

There was a response, but it was of tired disbelief. The boy had lost all trust in him, and only expected worse to come.

Narzu-Han finished, and withdrew slowly, patting again. Valencio felt so very, very tired, almost sleeping. What was the good? He would do as Jeremy had done. Take his own life so that no-one, ever, would do it to him again.

Narzu-Han didn't free him straightaway, but brought a wet washer, and cleaned him, gently and tenderly. Valencio just lay there, not impatient, not fighting. While he was still in that accepting mood, Narzu-Han kissed his forehead, and said huskily, "You're my boy. I will keep you a long time, and I won't do that again. Only Abensur sometimes, when I'm away, or too busy, so you don't get frightened of it again. And maybe Arikiyo, because sometimes, I think, you need what he can give."

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Narzu-Han unclipped the restraints, and ordered Valencio to get down. Slowly, vaguely, Valencio stepped down, and went to his clothes.

"You don't want to go to the bathroom?" It was his usual custom.

This time, Valencio briefly shook his head. He didn't feel up to killing anyone tonight - he was just so terribly, terribly tired. And when Narzu-Han opened his mind to him, it was all he felt, an all-consuming fatigue. There was no blood. There had been no physical damage.

In the dining-room, Tasha was talking to Gloria, with the result that Gloria, laughing gaily, approached Tasha's client as soon as he called for her, and Junichiro agreed to the exchange. Tasha was free, waiting for Valencio.

He came in, looking vague, the arm of Narzu-Han around his shoulders. Narzu-Han turned him to face himself, and said again, "You are my boy. Trust me. I will look after you." He held his shoulders, and suddenly leaned forward, and kissed him on the forehead.

Valencio stared into the distance, as Tasha watched from the other end of the room, her hostility too evident.

Narzu-Han glanced at her, knew what she was thinking, and was very relieved. Tasha would look after him. He didn't like this frozen feeling radiating from his boy. He left, but Kofi-Zee and Fudo were still close to the boy. Kofi-Zee asked, quite briskly, "Need a repair spell, Valencio?" A question he'd not quite dared to ask Narzu-Han.

Valencio shook his head, hoping that none of the women heard the question. Rosnita wasn't far away, and Didi, as well.

Tasha approached as he started walking away, grabbing his arm and saying, as briskly as Kofi-Zee. "First we go to the showers, and while we shower, we put away from us what they do." She held his hand firmly, and he walked with her. Once out of the room, she repeated, as she had before, "Whatever happens past the corridor, it no longer exists for us here."

It took ten minutes, as she washed him down briskly, but then he smiled slightly, and repeated, "Whatever happens past the corridor, it no longer exists for us here."

Tasha was still in charge, and picked up a pillow, and led him to that soft grass, surrounded by bushes. It took a long time for him to become excited, and he apologised, saying he was just tired. Tasha was convinced that, tired or not, it was what he needed.

It was what he needed, and afterwards, he curled up on the grass next to her, and sank into a deep sleep. She stroked his forehead, and wondered just how they were going to keep the boy alive. She understood a little, his feelings of deepest humiliation, no longer relieved by plans to kill.

Gloria found them, and quietly asked, "Is he alright?"

Tasha gently moved away from him, and joined her. "I think so."

"How about we just put a blanket over him, and leave him. I wouldn't want to wake him now."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Valencio woke softly, pleased to be outside in the dawn light. He didn't know why he'd been so upset the previous evening. They'd done a lot worse to him. He hadn't even been damaged. And after all, he'd always known that he couldn't trust a wizard. He guessed he'd just let his guard down a little too much. He sighed, and rose to his feet, and suddenly realised, alarmed, that he hadn't shaved. He ran to his room, peered closely in the mirror, and cursed. It would show, and it was already light, if still very early.

Gloria, still in bed, heard a couple of running footsteps above her, and frowned to herself. What was he up to now? But only a few minutes later, there was a thud, as he returned, clean-shaven.

Valencio was early for breakfast, prowling around the room, very hungry. There were biscuits provided in the other room, but he was growing fast, and needed more. Arikiyo and Aminadi came in, preceded by a couple of guards, and started organising the servery. Two guards flanked them, one with his wand drawn. Even now, he was treated like he could attack at any moment.

Helene came in, also an early riser. She smiled at him. "Hungry, I suppose."

Valencio complained, "They're so _slow_. I reckon they should provide speed-wizards for this job."

Arikiyo grinned at him, and said, "Just a few minutes, Valencio."

Valencio ignored him, but Arikiyo was sure he could see his nose twitching, as he doled out the shaped bread rolls they called brokis. Quite suddenly, Arikiyo said, "Here, Valencio, catch."

Valencio grabbed, and retreated, not thanking Arikiyo, who was a bloody wizard, after all, but devouring the broki.

Helene said reprovingly, "You should thank him!"

Valencio twitched an impatient shoulder. He didn't owe thanks to any bloody wizard.

Arikiyo and Aminadi finished their part, and stood back, waiting. Another new guard, Marko, nodded to Valencio and Helene. "You may approach."

Arikiyo and Aminadi had both been Fighters, but they were Khatabi servants, first and foremost. When no longer suitable for duty as a Fighter, for whatever reason, they did the job they were assigned to. They kept their status, the green stripe of a Fighter, usually the narrow black stripe of seniority, occasionally the silver denoting authority, as Arikiyo had, merely crossed by a diagonal stripe of grey to indicate retired. They did not feel diminished when doing menial jobs, they were Khatabi-Richi, far inferior to Khatabi, but superior to every other wizard, and infinitely superior to the dirt-people, whose proper role was to be used for their convenience.

Belinda strolled in, looking dreamy, and wandered straight over to her piano. Valencio spoke loudly, "Not now, Belinda. You have to wait until the wizards are gone. They might enjoy it!"

Belinda looked at him, his harsh words making her eyes prickle with tears. She wiped her eyes, and sat opposite him. "Brahim got it for me. They're not all bad."

Valencio apologised, and said, "Don't you think it should be something just for us? We don't have much that's just for us."

Belinda smiled at him. "You're right. It should be just for us, but all the same, wizards are not all bad. Brahim's very good to me."

Helene said, "He comes for you every night, doesn't he? Nazher's like that, except he said he had an important meeting last night, and wouldn't be there."

"Hicham was down for me, but he cancelled," mentioned Thierry. "Probably the same meeting."

Belinda nodded. "It's the first time Brahim has missed."

Valencio rose, and went to get more breakfast. An important meeting! Maybe he should be flattered!

Tasha entered, helped herself to some breakfast, and sat at the other end of the table. Tasha and Valencio were seldom seen together, and especially not when wizards were present.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

In the Khatabi dining-room, female servants ensured excellent service, though the food was almost the same. A variety of dishes, some types of foods unique to wizard culture, others that happened to strike the fancy of the cooks, from anywhere in the world. In the enclosures, more of the dishes served were from European cultures, as most of the prisoners were European, many blonde, as the men liked, from Northern climates. There were more Arabic type foods served in the Khatabi dining-room, and Japanese as well. The Khatabis were as much Japanese as Arabic, and had other racial mixtures as well. Hicham's sire was a white man, and Jamel's was negro.

They were now talking about the 'important meeting' the previous night. Brahim was silent. There'd been a time when he cared about the boy, and now he'd participated in hurting him. It's just that he hadn't wanted to miss out.

Kamaruddin was laughing. "I'm a convert! I would never have thought I'd enjoy a boy that much!"

Brahim said slowly, "The only other time I had him like that, he went straight out afterwards, sliced the number off his arm, and then stuck a blade into his own carotid artery."

Narzu-Han said defensively, "He's stronger, now."

Brahim looked at the younger man, and said, "Is he?"

Narzu-Han looked away. He hoped so.

Nazher glanced at the faces of his seniors, and went back to his plate. There were crosscurrents here he'd do well to keep away from.

Hicham asked curiously, "Why did you want us to have him, Narzu-Han?"

"I told you before, he has to learn obedience. It was just a lesson he has to learn." But Narzu-Han knew the true reason. It was because he resented taking notice of Valencio's request. It had only been a matter of mentioning it to Brahim, who ordered Nusa'pei to arrange it, but Narzu-Han was not accustomed to doing something for other people, especially for an unimportant dirt-boy.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

After breakfast, the moment the wizards left, Belinda went to her piano, touching, stroking. For a few minutes, just running her fingers up and down the keyboard, but not pressing. There was a stack of music supplied, casually stolen from the same music school where the girl had been stolen. Diethard thought he might as well do the job properly, and this was probably the music that Belinda was accustomed to.

The previous day, all she'd done was look and stroke, always close, but not playing. But now they listened, as the gentle girl finally started to play. After a few minutes, there were tears. She may have told herself that she was in love with Brahim, but a total and permanent loss of freedom is very hard to come to terms with. She was not the only one. They had no other music, no radio, or TV, or any type of music player. They had not heard a piano for a very long time.

Valencio thought he'd done the wrong thing even mentioning it to Narzu-Han, and suddenly guessed that the session the previous night might have been the way he'd paid for it. And now it was a failure, Brahim's gift to Belinda only upsetting the girl. He slipped out. Kaede was so wise. Kaede would know whether it was good or bad. Maybe if there was something else like that, he should ask first. He knew that Belinda hadn't asked. She just kept saying, 'He must have known. I didn't ask for anything, and yet he knew!'

Kaede waited for them, Emma, Helene and Rosnita all late that day. Valencio made a brief explanation, and asked quickly, before the others remembered school.

Kaede said, smiling, "Don't worry so much. Sometimes, the things that give us joy, also hurt. It doesn't mean we shouldn't have them."

"The things that give us joy, also hurt," Valencio repeated. He was only fourteen. He wasn't at all sure that it made any sense.

Kaede said gently, "How are you getting on these days?"

Valencio flattened his palm against the fence, and waited for the surge of pain, taking pleasure in ignoring it. Pain didn't have to matter very much if you didn't let it. He took his hand away. Kaede still waited.

Valencio finally shrugged. "They all cope better than me. Belinda, Helene, Rosnita. Emma is far stronger than I am. Tasha says that whatever happens past the corridor, it no longer exists for us in here. And that's the best advice, just pretend that other part of life is not related to school here, or swimming, or playing."

Kaede said, comfortingly, "That's the best advice."

Kaede knew about the relationship between Valencio and Tasha. It could affect relations with the wizards, and all the Committee members knew, in both enclosures. Kaede said, "It's beginning to look like the others have forgotten."

"They were still listening to Belinda. She's very good."

"What do you think we should do then?"

"I have a few more Japanese words - not many, and the meaning is only probable."

It was thanks to Valencio they had any Japanese words. Valencio might not be good for himself, but one day, the Japanese they were striving to acquire could be of vital importance. Kaede treated it as important, copying down the words, each of which would be memorised.

Valencio checked his list after lunch, as most of them did. Gloria sighed, and said, "Four! Time they went back to their wives."

Valencio asked curiously, "Do you know if many of them are married?"

"About half the Khatabi-Richi, none of the Khatabis. It doesn't seem to be a thing they do. They just have arranged 'matings' now and then, in order to get a particular Khatabi woman pregnant by the chosen man."

Valencio shook his head. "Bizarre!"

Gloria said, "Adil told me once they're far and away the most powerful wizards in the world, some of them even having that characteristic of living a particularly long time. Ahjmed has that, also Yiko and Riza."

"Narzu-Han might have that. He told me once he was in his forties, but he doesn't look that old."

"Easier to say in twenty years, forty's not all that old."

Valencio commented, "He hasn't put his name down, or a time. I think he's getting tired of me."

"Any others wanting you as Favourite?"

"I think Chung Quoc, I don't know of any others."

"I think Chung Quoc's back in Japan."

"I hope he stays there, he gives me the creeps!"

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Narzu-Han said casually, to Nusa'pei. "Any problems with Valencio today?"

"Not that I know of, except that he ordered Belinda not to play the piano when wizards were there. Told her firmly that she was not to risk bloody wizards getting enjoyment from it."

Narzu-Han felt better. It was a tough boy. Curiously, he asked, "What would he be doing at this time?"

"Afternoon? We don't disturb them much in the afternoon, so I don't really know. Except that he's always very active, and could be swimming, or running, or playing with his soccer ball."

Narzu-Han said, "Can we go and see?"

Nusa'pei promptly rose to his feet, "Of course." A Khatabi asked.

Groups of women strolled in the gardens. Half a dozen played in the pool. Kaede had a small group of older students, teaching. Helene and Rosnita were fencing, with the cutlasses they'd been provided for a play.

Narzu-Han raised his eyebrows at Nusa'pei, who said, "I guess we'd best check the day-rooms."

Fudo walked with them, wand drawn. Routine precaution, though the drawn wand was only because of Valencio. Wherever they went, silence fell. The women hated being disturbed when they thought they were a little bit free for a while.

"Don't like us very much, do they?" said Narzu-Han, lightly.

They finally found Valencio in the small sitting-room, sitting in a chair, bare feet resting on another one, and reading a battered novel, borrowed from Enclosure 2. It wasn't a betrayal of his clandestine excursions. The guards and kitchen workers were always being asked to take things like that from one enclosure to the other. There was no way of knowing that Valencio had chosen this personally from the Enclosure 2 sitting room, as Carol and Clarence watched benignly.

On seeing his owner, Valencio closed his book, and rose to his feet. There was that resigned acceptance again. What was it now?

Narzu-Han didn't actually know what he wanted now. He finally said, "We might go into the sitting-room in the corridor for a while."

There were two bits of glass hidden in that small room, now, but Valencio wasn't planning on killing Narzu-Han, so didn't think of them.

Narzu-Han asked, "Coffee?"

Valencio rose, and started preparing a coffee each, wishing there was something good to eat with it. To offer his owner, of _course,_ he said to himself, with a wry grin.

Narzu-Han caught the thought, and laughed to himself. Maybe to win the boy's trust, all he needed to do was provide some sweet and sticky rolls, or something of the sort. On a sudden thought, he said, "Take off your clothes, Valencio."

Valencio sat down the half-prepared coffee, and took off his clothes. Narzu-Han looked at him, critically, and said, "You're still too thin."

Valencio waited. Narzu-Han frowned at him, and wondered whether it was worth sending to the kitchens for something for the boy to eat. Well, what were the servants for? He put his head out the door. As he'd come to expect, there were two guards. They still didn't trust his boy one inch, though they hadn't searched him this time. There had been nothing found, after all, not since they'd started using the Akriktia.

Narzu-Han used Japanese, and turned to find Valencio with his head slightly tilted to the side, and repeating his words again and again, to himself.

His sharp look worried Valencio, and Narzu-Han abruptly found himself excluded from his thoughts. How did he do that? And _why_ did he do that? Narzu-Han frowned at him again, and Valencio looked at the floor, still naked.

Narzu-Han snapped, "Dress!"

Valencio dressed, and Narzu-Han heard his sad thought. He was very obedient now. But it wouldn't make the slightest difference. If the wizards chose to hurt, they hurt.

Narzu-Han sat, and said, quite gently, "Please finish making our coffee."

Valencio immediately turned to doing what he said, and carefully brought a mug to his owner, took his own, added two generous spoonfuls of sugar, and sat down with it.

Narzu-Han said, "Last night. Were you hurt?"

Valencio looked at him suspiciously, and finally said, "I'll be a bit sore for a couple of days."

He didn't know whether his owner would be pleased or regretful, but thought there was no harm in saying. Narzu-Han just nodded, and Valencio still didn't know whether it mattered to him, one way or another. And anyway, he was only a bit sore. For the first months he was a prisoner, he was invariably a bit sore.

There was a knock on the door, and Narzu-Han rose to open it. To the surprise of the wizard, Valencio hesitated to take the sticky roll for a moment, and then he heard the clear thought, that if it was time to put him down, at least he had a chance to eat something that looked very good. He ate with appetite.

Narzu-Han smiled, as he ate. He wanted to see him a little less thin. Silence fell again. Neither of them knew what to say to the other.

In the end, Narzu-Han rose, and said, "You can have a couple of days off, and then I'll come for you again."

Valencio wondered whether to bother stealing the coffee mug. Coffee mugs were not really much use to him. He left it there.

A few minutes later, he romped in the swimming pool with Helene and Amreeta, pleased for the concealment of his shorts. Helene, especially, had a lot more shape than when she'd arrived, and he wanted to touch. He kept his hands to himself.

Three days later, it was Abensur's name on his list. Abensur took a great deal of care not to hurt, but didn't manage to get him excited, either. Abensur had to work hard not to be thoroughly annoyed with Narzu-Han. He was Khatabi, and Khatabi-Richi could not criticise. But the boy was barely responsive, obeying direct orders, but shying away from the Brieke-tei - not fighting, but not far off.

There was still that apparent acceptance once secured, but Abensur was quite sure there was no excitement within him. Abensur decided if he had to do the job again, he'd take a potion. There was little enjoyment for him when the challenge of taming the boy was over.

The following day, it was Abensur again, and this time, Abensur organised Arikiyo to take him first, gently, and then covering him with his body. It was Arikiyo then that found him suddenly responsive, and was astounded when he felt the shudder of his climax under him, just as he did himself. Arikiyo was very pleased indeed, and asked if he could keep him overnight. Abensur massaged a bit, then stepped back, and nodded, merely advising him to be careful.

Arikiyo smiled in his pleasure, and went around to where the boy lay his head, eyes closed.

He kissed him, and said, "Did you hear that, Valencio? You're to sleep with me tonight."

Valencio opened his eyes, and asked sleepily, "Am I going to wake up with you, or with Narzu-Han?"

"With me, I think. Narzu-Han's busy."

He started undoing clips, but used the boy again, in bed, without eliciting any excitement this time.

Narzu-Han gently knocked an hour later, and found Arikiyo still awake, with his boy sound asleep on his shoulder, one of Arikiyo's arms around him. Arikiyo tried to incline his head, in the standard gesture of respect, but it was a bit difficult while flat on his back. Instead, he murmured, "I had to clean the Brieke-tei."

Narzu-Han smiled. "He'll be alright."

He came and caressed the boy's face, disturbing him, so that he murmured sleepily, and curled up closer to Arikiyo.

Narzu-Han spoke softly, "Do you want to keep him with you?"

"Very much."

Narzu-Han nodded, a touch abruptly, and strode off. It should have been him.

Arikiyo noticed something in the morning, when he caressed the boy awake. The boy was growing up, and he needed a shave. Valencio's urgent trip over the roof that morning resulted in a new arrangement with Clarence. From now on, he'd shave in the late afternoon, return the shaver at night, if possible, so Clarence could shave, and then take it back with him, though it did mean that Clarence was woken in the night, and might miss having a shave now and then.

It was a nuisance, and might not make any difference, but Valencio was maturing fast now, and thought that even if it happened, every month of delay would be a help. If it was done to him, he had every intention of killing every wizard in sight. He would not long survive that way, but preferred not to live as a eunuch in any case.

Narzu-Han that night, and then Narzu-Han wanted him to stay the night, very pleased when the boy snuggled up to his side. Valencio suspected it might be prudent, but luckily Narzu-Han didn't catch the thought.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

It was an enclosure meeting a month later. Fudo and Diethard were rostered as long-term Enclosure guards, and were included, Nusa'pei having put in a request for competent Fighters who'd never used Valencio. They both came with Fahad's recommendation, especially Fudo, who was marked for future leadership. There was Kofi-Zee still, and Abensur, also Thuli and Rafu.

"The idea of giving presents to the prisoners has spread," Abensur remarked, when Nusa'pei requested that a doll be purchased for Emma, and a sketch book for Rosnita.

Curiously, Kofi-Zee said, "Who was it asked?"

"Brahim, and Adil, but I think the instigator might have been Narzu-Han. He arrived himself with a bagful of books, which he gave to Valencio."

"Narzu-Han's still happy with him?"

"Appears so. A nice change that he's not causing trouble, one way or another."

But then the talk drifted to Enclosure 3, currently filled with its second intake of prisoners for Advanced Combat and Control. Nusa'pei and Abensur had both practised the Castration Spell on the hapless prisoners, carefully checking the difference as the poor men looked down, trying to work out what had happened. They were helpless, wrists and ankles secured to twin vertical bars, like the ones they'd used to restrain Valencio for a little while. But those bars were permanent, fifteen sets around the walls of each of three Enclosure 3 classrooms.

"About two weeks more, Haru tells me, then a short break, and then he'll need a third intake of at least thirty."

They were always very busy when Enclosure 3 was occupied. Prisoners did not stay calm and obedient when they saw their companions afflicted with terrible spells, some of them immediately, or almost immediately, fatal, the ones not fatal, sometimes worse. Necessary, of course, as the Khatabis saw it. It was because the Khatabis didn't hesitate to do appalling things to rival wizard families that they remained indisputably the most feared family in all of Arabia and Asia. As they saw it, they needed the 'serious curses,' and many of the serious curses were not at all easy to perform. They had to be practised.

The inmates of Enclosures 1 and 2 didn't know there was a third enclosure, and another set of classrooms leading from its corridor. They were never used to practise the serious curses. The wizards were still human, and often retained a fondness for those who'd once given them pleasure. If necessary, instead, they would be painlessly put down.

Three months later, a new contingent of Khatabi Fighters was fully trained, and Enclosure 3 was empty again.

Abensur had acquitted himself well - his control of the prisoners was effective, he managed to keep them calmer than usual, at least until the deaths began, and he showed no inappropriate sentimentality. Added to that was the fact that he handled those in Enclosures 1 and 2 very well, and he'd brought both Emma and Valencio back into use. He was awarded the black stripe of seniority, worn next to the narrow purple stripe denoting his specialty. They were worn on his left shoulder. Only the yellow flash of Khatabi-Richi, and the grades of Fighter went on the right shoulder.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 _Harry Potter and his world belong to J. K. Rowling. In this chapter, there is a mention of 'the great wizard,' once known as Harry Potter._

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Valencio was treated well. All he had to do to please Narzu-Han seemed to be to allow his own excitement to overtake him, until there was evidence left in the Brieke-tei. He still felt shamed, but he and Tasha made love nearly every night, and it helped him put his shame to the side.

Occasionally, Narzu-Han would go away for a week or two, and always then, Abensur would take over, sometimes just himself, sometimes using Arikiyo.

Quite often, Narzu-Han would keep him with him to sleep, though on Nusa'pei's strongly worded advice, always in the working bedroom, not his own bedroom. The end room which was checked every day with the Akrikita.

They were easy with each other now, and Narzu-Han thought that he trusted, finally. Their conversations ranged wide, and Narzu-Han admitted to himself that he enjoyed their occasional battles of wits, when Valencio appeared to forget that he was a prisoner, and argued as if with an equal. Always on impersonal topics, however. There was no use in Valencio begging to be freed, and his gentle treatment would not survive any such talk.

Valencio never forgot that Narzu-Han was not really a friend, as Zeeko had not really been a friend. He would not break his heart if Narzu-Han turned on him, and admitted to himself, with a wry smile, that if Narzu-Han turned on him, he probably wouldn't survive long in any case.

His relations with the guards were always very cold. He'd obey direct orders, but was seldom even polite. Nusa'pei requested that he be allowed to punish him for his insolence, but Narzu-Han refused, stating very firmly that on no account was he to be punished with pain, and even any lesser proposed punishment should be referred to him for prior approval before being put into effect.

None of the women followed his example. Valencio had always been treated differently from themselves, sometimes subjected to enormous cruelty, and yet unpunished when he actually killed a wizard, and nearly killed another.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Valencio had belonged to Narzu-Han for over a year. The bell rang for a line-up, mid-afternoon, and the women and girls looked around in annoyance. Belinda was still the Favourite of Brahim, Helene of Nazher, but Adil had tired of Rosnita, and was back in Japan, they thought, or possibly travelling with a group of the women. The Khatabis travelled a great deal, men, women, and children, though most of the adult Khatabi-Richi had less opportunity. The only other one still nominated as a Favourite was Valencio.

Valencio had been playing with Amreeta, Rosnita and Shirley, a game in the swimming pool with the new beach ball that had been casually tossed to Valencio one day by Abensur.

"I'll come and wait," he said, pulling himself out, and trying to squeeze some water out of his shorts, and pulling his shirt on. No need for the guards to see new muscle, and notice broadening shoulders.

The women quickly assembled, and Valencio lounged against the far wall, holding the beach ball. Belinda noticed him there, and quickly moved away from the piano. He was so rude to the wizards. It frightened her sometimes. Fudo, Diethard and Abensur were present, and Abensur just said they'd be here shortly, and they were to wait.

Valencio appeared to ignore what was happening, and started juggling the beach ball from hand to hand, running it along his arms, and even bringing knees into play now and then. He winked at Belinda, and didn't quite realise himself that he was showing off a bit for her.

Nusa'pei came in, with two youths of about Valencio's own age. Iyad and Ranjit, Valencio knew, though he didn't appear to be watching, now just leaning against the wall, inconspicuous, he thought. They were designated Khatabi, and sauntered in arrogantly, an arrogance never shown by the younger children yet to know whether they would be Khatabi or mere servants. The youths walked slowly past the women, inspecting, Iyad once reaching out to stroke Tasha's face. She only stood, and waited.

Iyad finally stopped in front of Didi, pulled her towards him, and his hand went to the curve of her breast. "This one. No. 67. I want this one to be my Favourite."

Nusa'pei inclined his head. "Certainly."

He took a wristband from his pocket and said, "Right hand, please." Didi held out her hand, Nusa'pei put the wristband around, then tapped it with his wand. It turned red/brown.

Ranjit said, more politely, "May I have Gloria?"

"As Favourite, or just for an appointment."

Ranjit smiled at the woman who'd been his first, and said, "As Favourite."

Gloria smiled back at him. She hadn't been a Favourite for years, and this boy would be easy to please. She felt a lot more secure as a Favourite.

Nusa'pei fitted Gloria with a wristband, coloured it almost the same colour as her honey-blonde hair, and said, "Gloria, Didi, you're wanted now, so go and prepare. The rest of you may go back to what you were doing."

Belinda drifted back to the piano, but glanced at Valencio whose eyes were on her, and continued drifting out the door.

Iyad spoke to Nusa'pei, who hesitated, but then raised his voice. "Valencio, come here."

Nusa'pei was cursing to himself. This might be difficult. Iyad was Khatabi, but Valencio was under the protection of Narzu-Han. If there was conflict between Khatabis, it was quite often Khatabi-Richi that found themselves under the whip of the Disciplinarian.

Valencio lounged across to Nusa'pei, and Iyad. Fudo glanced at Diethard, and they both raised their wands. Kofi-Zee also drew his wand, watching the women. Ranjit was at the door, watching Gloria walk away, a touch of languor in her gait, but looked around, surprised, at the sudden hush.

Iyad studied Valencio, taking in that stunningly good-looking face, and the wrist and ankle cuffs. He spoke to Nusa'pei, "I heard he killed one of his clients a couple of years ago."

Nusa'pei inclined his head. "Charandev. He took him off guard."

Valencio spoke mockingly, "I gave him a good time first, though. He was very pleased with me."

Iyad said, "Would it be possible to have him undress?"

Nusa'pei replied carefully, "I fear that Narzu-Han has given orders that he not be displayed for other men."

Iyad looked back at the eyes that looked at him, dark, fathomless. This slave was the most desired ever, and Iyad was Khatabi.

Iyad instructed Nusa'pei, "When Narzu-Han tires of him, mark him for me."

Nusa'pei hesitated. Valencio's very deep anger rose within him, and he spoke, silkily, running his eyes up and down the arrogant youth. "And which way do you want, to be on the top or the bottom?"

Iyad paled with fury, and drew his wand.

Nusa'pei said quickly. "Narzu-Han reserves the right to punish to himself. He'll be annoyed if you punish."

Iyad dropped his hand to the side, but still holding his wand. Now looking directly into the narrowed eyes of the slave, he said, "I am Khatabi. One day, you will be under my full control. And quite definitely, _under_ me."

Valencio punched him, hard on the jaw, knocking him out, and was about to break Iyad's wand, when Fudo hit him with semi-paralysis. The wand fell out of reach, and Ranjit quickly grabbed it. Iyad would be very upset to lose his wand.

Emma ran to Valencio, kneeling beside him. She spoke in German, "You're an awful fool!"

Valencio pulled himself to a sitting position, and said in the same language, "I think you should go with Hilde now, you, Helene, and maybe all the others as well."

Nusa'pei snapped orders, and Abensur conjured floor to ceiling twin bars, sixty centimetres apart. Valencio glanced at them, and his hand went to his collar.

"Search him," Nusa'pei said, and Kofi-Zee searched, as always missing the piece of glass between fingers of an innocently open hand. He couldn't have had a weapon, Kofi-Zee thought, or he wouldn't have merely used a fist.

A check with the Akriktia, and Nusa'pei nodded. "Secure him to the bars. Abensur, advise Narzu-Han, and ask if he wishes to administer punishment."

Iyad showed no signs of coming around, and Kofi-Zee carefully lifted him onto a stretcher, and he was taken out of the room.

There had been no need for control spells for a long time, and it was the first time that Rosnita had seen anyone under even a semi-paralysis. They pulled Valencio to the bars, and secured wrists. Nusa'pei was looking grim, more because of worries for himself than because of Narzu-Han's reaction to the misdemeanour of his slave. He snapped, "Ankles, as well."

It would be harder for Valencio to treat one of the bars as a leaning post for his convenience if his ankles were secured. He glanced at the women, none of whom had left. Even Belinda had returned, staring wide-eyed at Valencio and Nusa'pei.

"Very well, you may take off the spell."

Valencio rose to his feet, still with a piece of glass between his fingers, though fairly useless to him now. Nusa'pei decided that it might do no harm for the women to see him punished. He had become very tired of the boy's insolence.

Gloria returned, went straight to Valencio, and touched his face. "What have you done now?"

"I hit Iyad, nothing serious. They probably won't kill me."

Nusa'pei snapped, "Gloria, Ranjit is waiting."

There were extra guards around now, and Iraz escorted Gloria and Ranjit to a bedroom, and then took up guard outside. Usually, there was no extra guard for the women, but Ranjit was only a boy, and Gloria was friendly with Valencio and might misbehave.

Gloria sighed, put Valencio out of her mind, and turned a brilliant smile to her new owner. If she could please him sufficiently, she might be safe for years.

Valencio was annoyed with his position. If he had to be restrained, he preferred to retain a little dignity by treating it as casually as possible, but his ankles were secured close to the bars, and all he could do was stand there, looking silly, as he thought to himself. Fudo touched wet shorts, and said, "I suppose you were swimming."

Valencio ignored him, as he almost invariably did. Fudo shook his head. No other slave was allowed to get away with such insolence. He wondered how severely Narzu-Han would punish.

Narzu-Han called in to the kitchens and asked for a bag of sweet buns. Nara inclined her head, and hurried to do as Khatabi-Vrie requested. Narzu-Han was wearing the elaborate robes and jewels of a Khatabi Elder. He projected an aura of power, not trying, just that aura natural to a powerful wizard, with uttermost confidence in himself. Unhurried, holding the paper bag, he strolled towards Enclosure 1. More guards than usual in the dining-room, his boy restrained wrist and ankle, by vertical bars as they used for the doomed prisoners of Enclosure 3.

Narzu-Han snapped, "Free him. I never want to see him restrained like that again."

Valencio looked at him, and Narzu-Han felt his mind. No particular fear. Narzu-Han almost laughed. The blessed boy was looking at his bag, and hoping for date scones. He could almost see his nose twitching.

Fudo and Diethard undid the restraints, and stepped back, Fudo with his wand out again, and Iraz further back, also with his wand drawn.

Narzu-Han spoke sternly, "You hurt Iyad."

Valencio sensibly said nothing. Anything he said would only be a further insolence.

Narzu-Han was almost harsh. "You are due for punishment. Do you have a suggestion?"

Valencio spoke in a totally casual voice, "I think you can safely leave punishment to Iyad. As he told me, he's Khatabi, and will no doubt own me if he chooses, one day."

The words were casual, calm, but Narzu-Han heard his thoughts, that he didn't expect to survive long enough to worry about the arrogant young pup! He was also wondering if he was about to be screaming on the floor, but a conflicting image rose in his mind. Maybe it was those sweet jam rolls that he loved.

Narzu-Han laughed, with a considerable affection, and ruffled his hair. "We'll leave it to Iyad, but if I get tired of you, Hicham, Kamaruddin, Ichiri and Nazher have prior claims, so you might be about ninety!"

Narzu-Han said casually to Nusa'pei, "Valencio and I will be in the sitting-room for a little while."

The women, still watching, breathed a sigh of relief, and Nusa'pei concealed his annoyance. Narzu-Han turned to him, "I don't think there will be any repercussions for you. I'll have a word with young Iyad."

Nusa'pei inclined his head gratefully. Maybe he'd come out of this without a whipping after all. He said routinely, "Fudo, Diethard, outside the sitting room."

Valencio turned to making coffee, and grinned as Narzu-Han tipped both date scones and jam rolls onto a plate. Relaxed with his owner, though Narzu-Han would have been surprised at his lack of any real trust in him.

Narzu-Han asked, "What led up to it?"

"He said he wanted me, and I asked him if he wanted to be on the top or the bottom."

Narzu-Han looked at him, incredulous, and almost cried with his laughter. Finally, he shook his head, and said, "A boy of that age is very tender with his dignity. No wonder you were threatened!"

Valencio was suddenly overwhelmed by a feeling of corrosive bitterness. A boy of that age! He was a boy of that age as well. No-one considered that he might prefer to be left with some dignity now and then.

Narzu-Han felt something of his anger, and suddenly felt himself cut off again, abruptly. The boy's mind was blank to him. He was no longer even eating his roll, now sitting on a plate beside him, just staring into the distance, trying not to cry. A boy of fifteen couldn't cry.

Narzu-Han said, "You hit him, hard enough to knock him out, in front of all the women, and a few guards. How do you think he would be feeling now?"

Valencio shrugged. Who cared? It was only a bloody wizard.

Narzu-Han said quietly, "Remember the feeling of your fist on his jaw?"

Valencio smiled with satisfaction. Narzu-Han was feeling him again, and began to be sure that his occasional withdrawal was not a deliberate thing, to exclude the wizard with telepathy, but more a hiding from himself, when things became too difficult. The boy's gaze dropped to the roll, and he started eating again. Narzu-Han felt his very clear thought, _At least the bloody wizards are good cooks._

Quietly, Narzu-Han watched him. He hadn't had him for a few days, and there was no rule that said it had to be evening. He stood, "Valencio?"

Valencio looked at him, recognising the tone, suddenly wanting it as much as his owner. Narzu-Han embraced him, pulling him very close, so that Valencio felt his acute arousal, feeding his own.

Narzu-Han said, slightly huskily, "We're going to the end room now."

Valencio nodded, submissive. The end room.

Fudo and Diethard took it for granted. It was what the dirt-people of Enclosure 1 were for, to be used for sex whenever wanted.

"Take off your clothes, Valencio."

Valencio took off his clothes, and Narzu-Han saw, surprised, that he was fully aroused, as he'd never actually seen him, his erections always before concealed by his position on the Brieke-tei.

Narzu-Han thought it best not to try him on the bed. Not only was the Brieke-tei easier for the boy, but his action that day demonstrated that his obedience ran very shallow, that he could attack with little or no warning. Narzu-Han took his time adjusting restraints around waist, thighs, knees. Then, "Onto the Brieke-tei, Valencio."

Valencio stared at it, trembling. Narzu-Han had never felt him so acutely excited. He reached out and touched the hard penis of the boy, and repeated, "Onto the Brieke-tei, Valencio."

Valencio moved almost clumsily. He was _never_ clumsy.

Narzu-Han was as acutely aroused as Valencio, but made him wait, first moving slowly, clipping restraints, checking again and again that he was rendered immovable, stroking the bottom that waited his attention. Valencio started trembling again, as Narzu-Han moved up close behind him.

Narzu-Han was enjoying his power over the boy. He drew his wand, and carefully enunciated a couple of words. Abensur's cleaning spell? Was Narzu-Han going to lick? Narzu-Han licked, starting with a massage of shoulders, only sometimes interspersed with a touch of the tongue, as Abensur had once. He gradually moved down, and Valencio moaned. Why didn't he just get on with it? And now that devilish tongue that licked around, just teasing to begin with, and then thrusting in, firmly, opening him with something that never, ever hurt.

Valencio begged, "Please..."

Narzu-Han's excitement and enjoyment were multiplied, feeling his own arousal, feeling the very strong arousal of the boy.

When Narzu-Han finally penetrated, Valencio started climaxing, the sensation far greater than ever before. Narzu-Han waited, still in him, feeling him physically, feeling him mentally. At last, he started moving, gentle, controlled, and then he leaned forward, over him, covering him. Valencio lay, drained, relaxed. But a man was still in his body, and a warm man's body covered his. His excitement started building again, until he almost sobbed, "Please finish it!" They climaxed together.

After a few minutes, Narzu-Han released the clips, and Valencio almost fell off the device used for pleasure, and sometimes, pain. They lay together a while. Always before, whenever there was evidence of Valencio's excitement, there was also a subsequent withdrawal from Narzu-Han, straight afterward. This time, there was no freezing out. Narzu-Han could feel him still. He wanted to sleep, after the emotions of the day - his anger, his fear of punishment, and now this experience, more overwhelming than he'd ever felt.

Narzu-Han took him to bed, holding him in his firm embrace, as the boy slept.

Narzu-Han had also felt a sexual experience more overwhelming than he'd ever felt. He thought he might keep his boy forever. Just because he was rapidly turning into a man didn't make any difference. Men could be used, the same as boys.

Outside, Fudo yawned, and wondered when they would finish. Diethard checked his watch, and said, "Do you think we should check he's still alive?"

"If he is, he might be very annoyed. If he's not, it makes no difference if we wait a while longer." They waited.

After a long time, Narzu-Han gently kissed his boy. "You don't want to miss dinner!"

Valencio roused, looking around him, confused, looked at Narzu-Han, and went bright red.

Narzu-Han smiled at him, kissed him again, and murmured, "You pleased me very much. You will be mine a long time."

Valencio's thought was habitual, though not this time deep felt, _Does the bloody wizard think I should be grateful?_

Narzu-Han was sure he should be grateful, but the boy's thought didn't annoy him. He felt the habit behind it, and he'd also felt his resentment, that Narzu-Han had made him forget himself so entirely. Narzu-Han smiled to himself. He'd leave him a couple of days to think about it, and it would happen again, he was sure. He'd mastered the boy, and there would be no lack of obedience and cooperation now.

Ranjit tried to be very tactful with his lifelong friend, but Iyad's humiliation was acute. The quarrel developed, it was a fair duel, so there would be no punishment, but Ranjit wound up dead. Iyad had donkey ears, but managed to fix them himself.

At dinner, Nusa'pei asked Gloria to hold out her arm, and vanished the wristband. "That didn't last long!" she exclaimed.

"Ranjit was killed in a duel with Iyad, and no longer requires a Favourite." He looked at Didi. "I hear Iyad is going to Japan. I have no word, but it is likely that your status will not last long, either."

Valencio was eating, hungrily, not far away. He looked up, and said, "Sorry, Gloria."

Gloria shrugged, "He was quite a nice boy." She looked at him teasingly, "But he was still a _bloody wizard_ to you, I guess."

Valencio shrugged. They were all bloody wizards. He supposed he'd best just check his list, though he didn't think Narzu-Han would want him again that day. Maybe it was a good thing. The bloody wizards were very strange. Why should they care if their slaves enjoyed it? But each time, when he enjoyed it, it pleased them more - Narzu-Han, Abensur, even Arikiyo.

Tasha strolled over to check her list, as Valencio checked his, and mentioned, "Still free, so I could have a swim or something, if I wanted."

Valencio said, casually, "I'm free too. Maybe I'll have a swim or something as well."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Over the next few months, Narzu-Han enjoyed several more times when Valencio's excitement took him to new heights of enjoyment. It didn't happen every time, usually it was more ordinary, though it was now routine that the Brieke-tei needed to be cleaned when Narzu-Han used his boy. Other days, there was just a meeting in the sitting room, when Narzu-Han thought he bought the boy's trust with a bag of donuts or other good things to eat. Valencio was always interested in food. Only two or three times a week was he used in the end-room. At the same time, Valencio was never left for more than a few days, even when Narzu-Han was away, or involved for a week 'mating' a Khatabi woman.

Valencio still thought it a bizarre way of running a family, especially when Gloria passed onto him that Khatabi-Richi were all painlessly sterilised at the age of Sorting, male and female. He would have liked to ask Narzu-Han about it, but was wary of causing annoyance. Instead, he asked if the Khatabis were really the most powerful wizards in the world.

Narzu-Han answered positively, "Oh, yes, I think so. One way of telling is that we have more of us living to great ages than anyone else. Also, for many Khatabis, and even some Khatabi-Richi, our spells are particularly hard to break. If a Khatabi curses someone, it needs a Khatabi to break that curse."

Valencio was puzzled. "What about Brahim? Didn't he have to travel to find someone to fix his face?"

"That was an exception. It was the Semnor Curse, easy to do, difficult to undo. But there's an English wizard who specialises in healing, and Brahim said when he finally got himself into one of his healing sessions, it took a bare instant, and a casual wave of a wand. The healer looked very bored, he said."

Valencio spoke slyly, a little carefully, "But doesn't that indicate that this English wizard is more powerful than a Khatabi?"

"Of course not! He's just a powerful wizard that specialises in healing. None of us specialise in healing."

Valencio still looked at him, his mind full of questions.

Narzu-Han sighed. "His name's Henry Bellamy, but he's not known for much, just that he killed off a species of magical beings once, but the Deruchnia were never known here, and it's sixty years or so ago in any case."

"How old is he then?"

"Well, that's something that does indicate he could be exceptional. He's very, very old, and still looks to be in his twenties. He's also rumoured to be able to work magic without using a wand, and while magic can happen around a wizard without a wand, it's never strong, deliberate magic."

"How did the first wizard make the first wand, if he couldn't work magic without it?"

Narzu-Han laughed. "Good question. Lost in the mists of antiquity, I'm afraid."

Narzu-Han looked at Valencio with a crooked smile, "Have I entertained you enough for a while? Can I go now?"

Valencio laughed frankly, and said, "I used to try and entertain wizards, but it was only a way of avoiding that other thing. It was very hard work."

Narzu-Han said, "Now you enjoy that other thing!"

Valencio's face still smiled, but Narzu-Han felt the shutters slam shut in his mind. He wished he could pry.

Valencio said casually, and looking away, "Someone said you were a son of Yiko's."

Narzu-Han rose, and said, "That's right, but we're all just Family. Specific relationships are unimportant."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

That night, Valencio thought very hard about Narzu-Han. He was a son of Yiko. Yiko had telepathy. The fright rose in him when he remembered that time when Yiko had looked at him, and through him, and then he'd been burnt. He shook his head. That was the hot roof, of course, it only felt as if it should have been Yiko. It wasn't obvious, but sometimes, he thought Narzu-Han knew what he was thinking, and there were other times when he looked at him as if baffled. Maybe, just in case, anything that he didn't want known, should stay firmly buried when he was with Narzu-Han.

He was now fifteen, popular with the women, valued by his owner. He appeared comfortable, the shame within him buried as deep as the anger against those who'd turned him into a prisoner.

A meeting of the enclosure guards. Valencio didn't get a mention. He wasn't causing trouble, and there was nothing they were allowed to do about his insolence. In any case, it mostly only took the form of ignoring them.

Valencio was still meeting Clarence nightly, so that Clarence could use the shaver. Clarence said one night, "I'm surprised you've got away with it so long."

Valencio said, "Well, I don't really think they have any intention of doing it. It's just a way of staying unnoticed as long as possible. Just in case."

"Hitting young Iyad wasn't a way of staying unnoticed."

"I haven't done anything since, though, even when Adil was in the dining room, asking for Rosnita."

"What did you w _ant_ to do to Adil?"

"Stick a blade in his other eye," said Valencio, casually.

Clarence shook his head. "And how do you think you would have been punished?"

"No idea. I wasn't punished for Charandev, and it was only Rotan that punished me when I nearly got him, and I think he was in trouble for it." He frowned, thinking about it, and finally concluded, "It might be different now. I've had opportunities, and have not killed. I think if it happened again, they would kill me."

Clarence said, "When do you think you'll be moved over here?"

Valencio sighed. "No sign of it. According to Narzu-Han, there's others in line to claim me as Favourite, and that's not counting Khatabi-Richi and general use. Either they haven't noticed I'm nearly a man, or don't care."

"You're still only fifteen."

"I'm as tall as Abensur, and nearly as tall as Narzu-Han. And if I miss a day shaving, it's perfectly obvious." He stood and stretched. "Emma wants to know if you have any more horse books here, and I brought the other two back." It was routine now, and items were exchanged nearly every night.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

The usual casual check of the lists after lunch. Narzu-Han and Arikiyo, and nine o'clock, rather than eight, which was a strong indication that he'd be involved all night. He was shaving night and morning now, not that it would have been needed in normal circumstances, just that he made quite sure to avoid any hint of swarthiness. It was a great shaver. Just a casual swipe, and no hint of beard remained above the skin. Valencio had to acknowledge that magic had its uses. Maybe he'd take it with him when he escaped. Just wishful thinking. There was no escape.

Thierry joined him, regarding the lists. "Free so far," she commented, and added, "I had Hicham last night. I don't like him much, but it's nice to be taken to his room, rather than just using one of the working bedrooms. You get to see just a tiny bit of something different."

Valencio grinned. "I bet they never let me do that. There must be no end of potential weapons in a wizard's own bedroom."

Thierry said reprovingly, "You've given up killing wizards, remember!"

Valencio nodded, "For the moment, anyway," and went out and started swinging his cutlass. And even now, not withstanding being 'nearly a man,' some enemies made their appearance in his imagination. Three monsters, and then another. He was doing well, crippled and dying monsters all around him, vivid in his imagination. He didn't even notice Belinda, Emma and Rosnita, watching in fascination. The monsters answered to German, such a good language in which to be aggressive.

Two more monsters, and he was being overwhelmed, staggering back, waving the cutlass defensively above him, and finally shuddering, trying to shield his head, and then a despairing gesture to the sky, "Mama," a word which he'd never actually used in his life. Valencio died, and Belinda said, in a hushed voice, "I can nearly see the enemies myself."

Valencio turned an eye to her, laughed and blushed, jumping to his feet. "Just playing. No-one wins all the time."

Rosnita said, in a tone of discovery, "You're Valencio Durano, aren't you?"

"Not any more," said Valencio firmly, "Just Valencio, sex slave, currently owned by a bloody wizard called Narzu-Han!"

As anticipated, Valencio was wanted to stay all night, but instead of sleeping peacefully in the arms of Arikiyo, he suddenly started awake about eleven, and Arikiyo opened his eyes to see him standing naked, staring fearfully at a blank wall, head cocked to the side a little.

"What's wrong, Valencio?"

Valencio jumped, and looked at the powerfully built man in the bed. "I don't know. Just that ... Can I go back to the enclosure now? I want to make sure that the women are alright."

"Why shouldn't they be?"

Valencio still stood, very tense, frowning. "I don't know, but something is wrong."

"With Anirage, or the dirt-people?"

Valencio looked at him with hostility. "We're not dirt-people, and I wouldn't care in the slightest if something happened to bloody wizards."

Arikiyo shook his head. "Your insolence will get you into trouble one day."

Valencio ignored him, cocking his head again, to the side wall, as if listening.

Arikiyo sighed, and rose to his feet. "Get dressed then."

Several of the women were still out, and Valencio hung around, counting them off as they returned. He finally approached Fudo, and asked abruptly, "Thierry. Where's Thierry?"

Fudo replied, very calmly, "She's been exposed to a disease, not sick, but in quarantine for probably ten days, I'm told."

Valencio stared at him, and Diethard and Rafu, both close, pulled their wands. "In quarantine," Valencio repeated.

Fudo said, "In quarantine, just a precaution, for the protection of the rest of you." It was what he himself had been told.

Valencio sometimes knew if people were lying, and Fudo didn't seem to be lying. Fudo added, "Hilde knows. Nusa'pei came for her in the afternoon. It's something she might have picked up in Hicham's bedroom, Nusa'pei said."

"Hilde knows?"

Fudo assured him, "Hilde knows."

Valencio still hovered, his eyes penetrating, then finally turned and left.

Fudo commented to Diethard, "It's the first time he's actually looked dangerous to me."

Diethard grinned, "The first time he's actually spoken to you, isn't it?"

"I asked him a question once, and he shook his head. Does that count?"

Valencio slept badly, and was unhappy and restless in the morning. Hilde told him that as far as she knew, Nusa'pei was telling the truth. Nothing to indicate anything really wrong. The third day, Valencio had Narzu-Han, and quizzed him if it was true about Thierry. Was she really alright? He had a bad feeling.

Narzu-Han blocked his own mind, just in case Valencio picked up his thoughts. It tended to be mid-teens when telepathic ability began to be more strong, and Valencio was at that age. He probably wouldn't be able to develop it without training. The few Khatabis with the talent had expert training. Ahjmed was currently the senior wizard, and Ahjmed had decided to allow it. The dirt-people were for using, and Chung Quoc had recently distinguished himself in a fight with the Mellouks. There were always squabbles with the Mellouks, who seemed to think they were as important as the Khatabis.

The fourth day, Valencio badgered Hilde, who went to Nusa'pei. Nusa'pei said, "Abensur will show you she's alright. She's in that small end enclosure where new girls are put sometimes. It's just a precaution. It's not a disease that Anirage are at all likely to get, but Medj could. Isolating Thierry is to protect the rest of you." Exactly what he'd said, before, in almost exactly the same words.

Abensur escorted Hilde, to a place where she could see Thierry. Thierry looked up rather slowly, and then raised a hand. "You can't go closer," Abensur said firmly. "We don't want you all wiped out with Quitirro."

Abensur was a very good liar. He didn't like it, but there was nothing to be done. They were Khatabi-Richi, and the orders were from the senior Khatabi in Morocco at the time. Khatabi-Richi understood about obedience and respect.

Narzu-Han wasn't at all sure that Valencio understood about obedience and respect. Arikiyo didn't know about Thierry and Chung Quoc, so maybe it had best be Arikiyo until Thierry was returned. Valencio had to be kept compliant, 'tame.'

But while the boy presented himself at the right time, and was obedient up until the point that Arikiyo had him prone on the bed, and started to enter, suddenly he was fighting in earnest, nearly throwing the large man off. Arikiyo wound up hitting him, dazing him for long enough that he could make his entry, and start the rhythmical thrusting, his body covering that of the boy's. Only then did Valencio subside, and lie still for the use.

Afterwards, Arikiyo lay in bed, put an arm around him, and drew him close. "What was that all about, Valencio?" he asked him reprovingly. "You know you have to be obedient. Why should you start fighting again now?"

Valencio looked at him, his eyes fathomless. Arikiyo sighed. It appeared the days were over when he could master the boy without frank cruelty. He'd use the Brieke-tei from now on, as the others did. "Are you going to sleep with me, tonight, or just lie there?" he finally asked.

"I've not been sleeping anywhere just lately."

"What's the matter?"

Valencio stared at the ceiling, and finally sighed. "I don't know."

Arikiyo kissed him, very gently, and said, "You're safe while I hold you. Go to sleep."

Obediently, Valencio snuggled a bit closer, and sighed, and closed his eyes. An hour later though, he was fretting in his sleep, and finally cried, "No!" waking himself and Arikiyo.

Arikiyo reported to the boy's owner the following day, admitting, "He fought me. I had to hit him."

"You'd best use the Brieke-tei next time."

Arikiyo nodded.

Narzu-Han asked, "Do you want there to be a next time?"

"If only I were allowed, I'd have him to myself." Swiftly he added, "I wouldn't presume, of course."

Narzu-Han said, "There's something troubling him right now, and if you want, for a few more days, I'd like you to use him every night, with the Brieke-tei, and afterwards, if you can do it without him noticing, make a spell of sleep."

"It seems like cheating..."

"It's for his own benefit. I don't want him becoming unmanageable, and sleeping properly will help."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

For the next few days, Valencio fretted restlessly in the daytime, was used on the Brieke-tei in the evenings, though not becoming particularly excited, but slept peacefully at night, in the arms of Arikiyo. Not very far away, Thierry was being systematically tortured every night, for the sexual gratification of Chung Quoc.

Clarence, deprived of his shaver, said that he was trying to grow a beard, just for something different. Enclosure 2 was not in use at the time, and the wizards took no notice.

Hilde asked again to see Thierry, to see for herself she was alright, but Nusa'pei was impatient. She was alright, was slightly ill, but not Quitirro luckily, and would be back in a couple of days.

Chung Quoc left to return to Japan, but Thierry was kept isolated for more days, until she stopped looking too pale and ill. Word came when the young ones were at Kaede's school, with Adelbert on the other side, with Kaede. They were practising their German. Tasha said, "She's back, just said she was a little ill, and kept in quarantine, and she has a month off, but she's really fine now."

Valencio heaved a sigh of relief, and when he saw Thierry with Sheri and Didi, her particular friends, decided that it was just that his own experiences had left him with too little trust. He played again with his cutlass that day, wearing only shorts, and watched admiringly by Belinda. He won that time, slaughtering at least a dozen 'bloody wizards,' casually sauntering to the last, dying in the grass, peered at him, announced, "I guess I'd best put you out of your misery," and did so, carefully wiping the blood off his cutlass afterwards.

Narzu-Han that night, and in Valencio's relief, his excitement rose swift, and very strong. Narzu-Han felt almost shattered afterwards, himself. Not even in his own adolescence had the feeling been as strong, and now he shared in the experience of the passionate, spirited boy. Never, never would he let him go. He didn't keep him the night, luckily, and Clarence was very relieved to be finally able to shave when Valencio made his midnight visit.

The following day, Valencio raced around the perimeter track of the enclosure. He was alone. It was too early for breakfast, but most of the women worked late, and were usually slow to rise. He propped to a halt on his third circuit. Thierry, holding tight to the wire. No-one did that stupid thing, aside from himself. He stayed still, looking at her. Slowly, she took her hands away from the wire, and looked at them. Then she put them both back on, holding tight again. What had happened to Thierry?

He walked to her slowly, and she turned to him. "Thierry?"

Thierry looked at him blindly, and then he found himself with an armful of sobbing woman. Softly, he said, "I know a place."

And then, for a long time, he sat with her, as she cried in his arms, in a place where bushes surrounded them, and no wizards might look in from the other side of the fence. At last she was calm, and said, "I told them it was quarantine. Nusa'pei said there was no point in telling anyone different."

"Who was it?"

"Chung Quoc."

"Would you like me to kill him for you?"

Thierry laughed, shakily. "No! You'd only get yourself in trouble again, and it doesn't really help."

"Tell me?"

"I wore wrist and ankle cuffs, the same as you. And each night, I'd be restrained on a bed, and he wouldn't have sex, just make spells that hurt me."

"Nusa'pei? What did he say?"

"I don't think he had any choice. He gave me potions, something to make me feel better afterwards, and a calming potion in the afternoon when I knew it was going to happen again." She rose, and said, "Come on, you're a growing boy. You need your breakfast."

Valencio begged, "What can I do?"

Thierry said sadly, "I think you're the only one I could have told, because similar things have happened to you. I don't want anyone else to know. It would only make them afraid." She smiled at him, and said, "I know why you lean against the fence now."

Valencio laughed, a little shakily, "Then tell me, because I don't."

Thierry shook her head. "I don't think I can put it into words."

They walked in late, together, Thierry still with reddened eyes, though she'd washed the tear stains off her face.

Hilde looked at Thierry, narrow-eyed, and sighed. She thought that maybe she'd really known. It had not been quarantine. She guessed that Valencio had known all along. Arikiyo made a jocular remark to Valencio, as he served himself a breakfast, followed by Thierry. Valencio ignored him. Bloody wizards.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

After breakfast, there were guards around until the cleaners and gardeners were finished. Abbas was on Valencio's list, though Abimael had not been added. They still took no chances with him.

Once the wizards left them alone, Valencio, taking a very great deal of care not to be seen by the guards in the distance on the wall, ascended to the roof, and made it over the fence to Enclosure 2. He'd already shaved himself, and now returned the razor to Clarence, saying casually, "I might still come for it, but maybe I'll ask for my own soon."

Clarence hesitated, and then said, "Take care."

Valencio nodded. Of course he'd take care, but was his life much to lose?

Narzu-Han again for him that evening. Valencio watched the sun go down, wishing for clouds to make the sunset more spectacular. It might be the last he saw.

Valencio was beginning to understand that Narzu-Han felt his own excitement in addition to his own, and his own tension seemed to make it easier to let himself go, feeling himself the shuddering excitement that built and built, and exploded. It was like the sunset. It might be the last time. What he was planning was not mere insolence, and nor was it a killing that made no difference in the long term.

When they were both dressed, Valencio said softly, "Can we sit a while and talk?"

Narzu-Han sat on the edge of the bed, and held out his arm. Valencio sat close, obediently.

Narzu-Han stroked the beautiful boy who gave him overwhelming pleasure, and said, "I like you to talk to me."

Valencio was keeping a strict guard on his thoughts. He didn't want to be cut off too quickly. He started slowly. "You're Khatabi-Vrie, aren't you? An Elder of the Family?"

"That's right."

"You're not ageing, and Ahjmed's getting older. One day, you'll probably be Leader, or at least, very influential."

Narzu-Han was silent. He didn't know whether he wanted to be Leader, and what was it to the boy, who'd probably be dead by then?

Valencio rose, stood in front of Narzu-Han, and faced him. In a cold, hard voice, he said, "You are a part of an evil family, who does things that no civilised human being would do. It is time you faced it, acknowledged it, and maybe even tried to change it!"

Narzu-Han looked at the boy in shock, and growing anger. He rose to his feet, and said, very coldly, "You forget yourself."

Valencio didn't give an inch, staring straight into the eyes of the wizard, his owner, and said, "I do not forget myself. I was an innocent child, taken for the selfish pleasure of evil men, raped again and again, sometimes tortured, just as Chung Quoc has been torturing Thierry while you turned a blind eye, and told yourself it didn't matter because we're not quite the same species."

Narzu-Han was white with rage, and thundered. "Silence!"

Valencio took a step towards him, and hissed, "Look at me, Narzu-Han!" and he threw all his anger and condemnation into the forefront of his mind, so that Narzu-Han almost staggered with the impact.

Narzu-Han looked away, breaking the contact, shielding himself. Slowly he drew his wand. Valencio suddenly knew the mind of Narzu-Han, and said, "The guards will know that you lost control if you use me that way. It had best be the Spell of Pain."

Narzu-Han, white with rage, said, "Very well, the Spell of Pain!"

Valencio paid for his words, as he'd known he would from the moment he decided on his course of action.

Narzu-Han stopped while Valencio was alive, but only barely. He opened the door, and told Fudo and Diethard, "No healer, no potion. Let me know if he dies."

Fudo and Diethard inclined their heads. He was Khatabi, and if he killed his slave, it was his right.

Narzu-Han strode off, and the guards entered the room. Except for the boy lying limp and white on the floor, the room was already clean. Narzu-Han seldom left a mess for others to clean up.


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21:_

Three days later, Nusa'pei respectfully asked if Narzu-Han wished to discuss the future of his slave. "I would like you to look at him, and make some serious suggestions."

Narzu-Han said, "He's still alive then?"

"He started recovering this morning, but is extremely weak."

Narzu-Han said dismissively, "In an hour."

Nusa'pei took a half step back, and inclined his head. In an hour. He turned to leave, and then asked, "May we restrain him?"

"Certainly."

It was late morning when Nusa'pei returned to the enclosure. Valencio was being supported by Gloria and Hilde, making his way back to his room after a shower. A dozen guards were scattered about. Nusa'pei waited until the women helped Valencio onto his bed.

Valencio said faintly, "Thank you," and closed his eyes. As Nusa'pei had said, he was extremely weak.

Nusa'pei spoke firmly, "Gloria, Hilde, I want you in your bedrooms. Every woman in their bedrooms, and the doors will be locked for a little."

Gloria looked at him, dropped her eyes, and walked quickly to her bedroom. The door was locked with magic. Hilde tried to argue, but Nusa'pei was tolerating no argument. Then the others, a wand raised in grim threat now and then, but no real trouble from any of the women. They were a lot wiser than Valencio.

Nineteen women and girls were out of the way, and Nusa'pei turned to Valencio. A Twilight Spell was inflicted even as he lay asleep, and then his clothes were stripped from him, and he was restrained to the bed by wrists and ankles. Nusa'pei said in an authoritative tone, "Go back to sleep, now, Valencio."

Valencio squinted a moment, confused, but then closed his eyes and went to sleep. He was too tired, and the punishment would take its course.

Abensur was still in the dining-room, and met Narzu-Han with polite respect, not indicating by word or gesture that they might have a closer relationship than that of Khatabi and servant, even though there had been many times now when they had enjoyed Valencio together. Narzu-Han was short of the hour he'd stated, now wanting very much to see Valencio. His anger had died, and he wanted his boy back.

The presence of Narzu-Han penetrated the dreams of Valencio, and he opened dazed eyes, and smiled at his owner. "You came for me."

Narzu-Han stroked his face, and asked Nusa'pei, "Is this what you wanted me to see?"

"His face and his body. I know you see him, but sometimes, we see and don't see."

He touched the lean, strong body. "He's sexually mature, has obviously been shaving regularly, though we haven't worked out how, and is prone to sudden attacks of violence, the attack on Iyad, and whatever the act was you punished him for. I strongly recommend that if you still wish to keep him, he be castrated, now, while he's weak, and might accept it better."

"Do you have any alternative suggestions?"

"I can only put him down on your direct orders now, as there are other Khatabi wanting him as their own. But that would be my own preference."

Valencio's mind was moving very slowly. Narzu-Han was here, and would look after him. _Put me down_ , he thought, _Better to put me down._

Narzu-Han sat on the edge of the bed, and stroked his cheek. "You'd best get him a shaver," he commented. His hand caressed, face, chest, flanks, and lingered on the genitals, no longer that of a boy. Castrate him? Never again feel that cascading escalation of excitement that was so extraordinarily powerful? He said, "You are absolutely forbidden to castrate him. However, as further punishment for his insolence to me, he must be hobbled, and have his right wrist also restrained by a strap connecting it to his right ankle cuff. Cripple him for a little while." He touched the right wrist cuff that was coloured still, green and yellow. "He remains my Favourite, and you can tell him I'll come for him when he's a little more recovered."

Nusa'pei inclined his head. "No castration, and he will be hobbled as you command. While he is in this state, I would request that I be allowed to change his wrist and ankle cuffs. He fought last time, and he's in no state to fight now."

Surprisingly, a clear thought came from Valencio, resentful, _I could fight if I wanted to! Just don't feel like it right now!_

Narzu-Han smiled fondly. Under a Twilight Spell. Of course he was in no mood to fight right now.

Narzu-Han said, "I will stay. I can make sure he doesn't become upset."

Abensur did the ankle cuffs first, one by one, finding them quite a lot too tight. He said, "I wonder why he didn't complain."

Narzu-Han said, "Trying to grow up without you noticing, I suspect."

There was a vague thought of agreement from Valencio, _Nearly a man._

Cautiously, Abensur only freed one limb at a time. When the cuff fell off Valencio's right wrist, he raised it to look at it, and then sighed, very sadly, and murmured, "Still a slave."

Without comment, Abensur took his wrist, and adjusted the new cuff.

Narzu-Han felt the boy's sadness. _A slave._

The other one, and then Abensur asked, "When do you want the hobbles on?"

Narzu-Han hesitated, and then said, "I suggest you get Hilde here, so she can see he's untouched. Otherwise they may give trouble. Then dress him, and hobble him."

Hilde was brought in, and saw for himself he was still intact, to her surprise and relief. She'd been sure it was what Nusa'pei intended. She took over a little, helping him dress, when he seemed quite unable to help himself. He was lowered back to the bed, and then Abensur took a strap, and clipped it to the new ankle restraints. He'd still be able to walk, but awkwardly, and looking foolish.

Narzu-Han stroked his cheek. His boy hated to look foolish, but his crime was severe, and he had to be punished. Then his right wrist, also to the ankle restraint, carefully measured. He would not be able to raise his right hand above his waist without also raising his foot. Valencio just lay there and dreamed, unresisting.

Hilde asked, "How long is he to stay like this?"

Narzu-Han said casually, "As long as I choose. Maybe as long as he lives. Tell him that."

"Have you got a spell on him at the moment?"

"Just a Twilight Spell. It wears off after a while."

Valencio was still vaguely aware of those around him, and Narzu-Han had his eyes on him, feeling his mind. Valencio could feel the presence of Narzu-Han, and to his surprise, Narzu-Han felt a wish that he could cuddle up next to him, and sleep. Silly, silly boy. Quite deliberately made him angry enough to punish extremely severely, and now he sought comfort from him.

He stroked his forehead, and Valencio opened dazed eyes, and smiled at his owner. "Date scones? I'm hungry."

Hilde shook her head. It was the oddest relationship.

Narzu-Han spoke sternly. "You're in disgrace, Valencio, and still under punishment." He smiled tenderly, "No date scones."

"I forgot." His mind was moving so slowly, confused. Was he to be killed? He didn't mind being killed, but he didn't like the Spell of Pain.

Narzu-Han distracted him. "Belinda still enjoying her piano?"

"It makes her sad and happy. Kaede says it's alright, and I shouldn't worry."

Narzu-Han said, "Go to sleep, now, and in a while, maybe Hilde will bring you some lunch."

His owner told him to go to sleep. Valencio was very obedient now, and went to sleep.

Even an hour later, when Hilde brought him a meal, he was not clear-headed, repeatedly trying to raise his right hand, and being pulled up short, until he frowned, and jerked at it impatiently. Hilde caught his hand, and tried to explain he'd only hurt himself that way.

He was more alert in the afternoon, and pulled a piece of glass from a hiding place, and tested, but the leather straps were like the wrist and ankle cuffs, apparently impervious to interference. The clips, of course, were locked. He hadn't expected to free himself so easily, but one had to try.

At dinner time, Gloria and Hilde helping, Valencio walked short-stepped to the dining-room, thinking it was a good thing he'd given Clarence back his shaver.

Nusa'pei hadn't given him one yet, planning to leave him a few more days, suspecting that some of the guards could do with a reminder that Valencio was no longer a child. He'd been almost oblivious himself, not that it would have made much difference to his advice to Narzu-Han. If the boy was to be done, he'd always thought about the age of fifteen or sixteen probably best.

As soon as he appeared, Fudo and Diethard approached, while Rafu held a drawn wand. "Special chair for you, Valencio." The restraining chair, but just one ankle secured. There was also a pair of new floor to ceiling bars in the room, the same as they'd twice conjured in order to restrain him. It appeared these might be permanent.

Fudo moved back, and stated, "We're to punish any insolence with a Silencing Spell."

Valencio ignored him, and looked at the servery. Emma, a little tearfully, said, "I'll get your dinner for you, Valencio."

Valencio smiled at her, and said, "Thank you, Emma. I'm very hungry."

This time, he made sure not to betray the inconvenience, but only used his left hand, and didn't touch anything that required cutting up. He hated the thought of having someone cut up his food like he was a tiny child.

He sat afterwards, stubbornly, refusing to speak to a wizard long enough to ask to be freed. Gloria asked Fudo, in the end, and Fudo did it casually, remarking to Valencio, "All you have to do is ask."

Valencio ignored him, only making his way out as soon as he could.

There were practical difficulties. Valencio could not undress properly, and showered the following morning, the best he could, with his clothes on.

It was not all bad, as Gloria came to him, kissed him, and said, "Need help?" and Valencio stared transfixed at Gloria's bare body as she soaped him thoroughly, under his shirt, under his shorts, discovering that he quite definitely had not been turned into a eunuch. His breath came shorter, and he groaned, as she fondled with knowing deliberation. He put his left arm around her, and tried to move, almost falling, as he was pulled up short by the hobbles. He was as tall as she was now, and he kissed her afterwards, and said that everyone should try being hobbled - a much better feeling than he could have imagined!

He needed a drying and cleaning spell on his clothes, but Gloria asked Rafu, who did it casually, scarcely paying attention to the boy. Would his wife miss him if he asked for Gloria tonight?

Valencio didn't expect he'd be used for a while. They'd have to at least wait until he didn't feel so horridly weak and ill. That day, he made it to meals, sat until one of the wizards chose to release him, and then either went back to his room, or went to the sitting room, taking a book, and reading for a few minutes before going to sleep instead.

There were always women around him, making sure he didn't need help, giving him companionship. They assumed he must have tried to kill Narzu-Han, but when Gloria asked, he said, "Of course not! If I wanted to kill Narzu-Han, I would have succeeded. He gives me opportunities enough!"

Gloria didn't ask any more questions, instead he asked her whether she was going to help him shower again.

Gloria said casually, "We've decided to take it in turns, a different woman every morning."

Valencio beamed. What a punishment!

It was another couple of days before he made it back to school, and that afternoon, he sat on the side of the swimming pool, dangling his feet in the inviting water, and wondering if he'd just drown if he tried it. There was no shallow end, and no easy steps, just a couple of ladders. He was looking quite rumpled, in the same clothing he'd been wearing since he was hobbled, though washed with water in the shower, and with a cleaning spell afterwards by whatever wizard happened to see him, and chose to do it. He still refused to ask.

It had been Didi that morning, and though she hadn't done what Gloria had done, it had been undeniably pleasant. Tasha, too, the previous evening, after dark, and discreetly outside. He was clumsy, but she only laughed at him, pushed him onto his back, and took the active role. Valencio was not fretting about his handicaps nearly as much as Narzu-Han thought he would be.

Quite suddenly, strength and energy came surging back, and the hobbles irritated him more. He needed to run, and couldn't even walk fast. He discovered he could swim though, without drowning, and didn't have a great deal of trouble climbing the ladder to get out. That evening, the guards agreed among themselves they would make Valencio, himself, ask. They were sick of his insolence, though they hadn't had an excuse yet to use a silencing spell. He could stay in the restraining chair after dinner until he politely asked to be freed.

At nine o'clock, Fahad arrived for Didi, his own particular favourite. It was her second appointment, and she was a touch late, still showering after Aminadi. He noticed Valencio slumped casually in a chair at the table, eyes half closed, as if dozing. Fahad leaned against the table, and said, "And how are you going these days?"

Valencio opened his eyes more fully, looked at the head of the Security Forces, and yawned.

Fahad was frowning. Hands were stuck in pockets, but there was no disguising the straps that clipped onto wrist and ankle cuffs. Fahad raised his voice. "Fudo, explain this."

Fudo respectfully reported to his superior. "The hobbles are by order of Narzu-Han, who still owns him. Securing him to the chair for meals is also by his order. He has authorised us to punish insolence by restraints if we choose, and by silencing spells if we choose. Valencio has not yet asked to be freed from the restraining chair, and he remains until he asks."

Fahad said briskly, "Nonsense, release him."

Without comment, Fudo used his wand to unlock the clip, undid it, and Valencio pulled his right foot away from the chair leg that had held him. He rose, turned his back on the wizards, and left.

Fahad smiled after him, and said to Fudo, "He's the same boy who plotted to kill wizards, and once succeeded. The only thing likely to result from keeping him restrained too long could be the need for a cleaning spell!"

Fudo inclined his head and thanked him for the benefit of his wisdom, trying very hard not to let any hint of irony enter his voice.

Fahad said, "Any discipline by order of Narzu-Han obviously applies. But for a healthy and active boy to be hobbled like that - it's already severe. Please do not take it upon yourself to punish further, or I will be seriously displeased."

Fudo inclined his head.

Fahad still frowned. "How long are the hobbles to remain?"

"Narzu-Han hasn't said."

Valencio had also been thinking that if they kept him too much longer, there would be a need for a cleaning spell. He wasn't grateful to Fahad, he was only a bloody wizard, like all the other bloody wizards. He took his cutlass, found an area of clear ground, and started playing with it, using his left hand instead of his right, and trying to learn to move quickly, and with as much agility as possible in spite of his hobbles. He had no serious intention of killing wizards at the time, but liked to think he could if he wanted.

Once he knew his limits as if second nature, he'd practise raising his right foot with his right hand, except his left foot would have to come up as well. Then he'd fall. But if he fell in a controlled way, and rolled, ready to fight, maybe it could be done. It was something to work on. He was pleased with himself. It would be very effective to kill someone with the hand they thought tied down.

The following morning, it was Maliwan who helped him with his shower. He was sure he could do perfectly well by himself, but said not a word to discourage the women from helping him deal with his terrible punishment. The small Thai woman was beautiful, and so was Tatiana the day after, and Georgia the day after that, and Kaliska. The older women. He turned bright red when Helene came to help, and she retreated. Tasha did it instead.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Three weeks after the hobbling, in the early afternoon, Narzu-Han asked Nusa'pei about Valencio. "Is he fretting much?"

"It's hard to tell. He seems cheerful with the women, but never talks to us, not even Abensur."

"I'd like to go find him."

Nusa'pei inclined his head. A Khatabi asked. He ordered, "Thuli, Diethard." The routine guards.

The usual few in the pool, a grouping of women at the tables and seats where Kaede had her school. Nusa'pei nodded toward them. "It's what they call their Committee. It appears they're having a meeting." They passed them by.

A vivid image came into Narzu-Han's head, a man's face, but wearing pig-tusks, and a snout. _Bastard Deutsch-Rafik._

Narzu-Han touched Nusa'pei's arm, and put a finger to his lips. Quietly, Nusa'pei followed as Narzu-Han led the way to a place where there was a small area of soft grass, hidden behind flowering bushes.

Left-handed, Valencio wielded his cutlass, occasionally growling at 'Deutsch-Rafik.' His steps were short, in his hobbles, but he skipped, sometimes jumped, and dodged to the side.

Narzu-Han was fascinated, as he saw the vivid picture in Valencio's mind. 'Deutsch-Rafik' wielded a cutlass, too, but was not hobbled. 'Deutsch-Rafik' was fierce and determined, and Valencio was hard-pressed. Gradually, the imaginary enemy retreated a little, and Valencio pressed forward, the heavy cutlass darting and weaving, distracting attention from his right hand.

Without warning, Valencio leapt, both feet, right hand, and cutlass in his left, trying to balance him. He slashed at the neck with his right hand, but apparently failed, as he fell, rolled quickly, but was unable to come to his feet, throwing himself to one side, then another as the enemy cutlass lashed down at him.

Nusa'pei glanced at Narzu-Han, who actually flinched, seeing the imaginary cutlass slice at what appeared to be his own face.

Valencio was cursing, in German, with the worst curses that Adelbert had been able to teach him. They sounded impressive, but the watchers didn't know German, and didn't know how very mild they actually were. Valencio still lay on his back, rolling to the side, barely avoiding the blows of the enraged 'Deutsch-Rafik.'

Without warning, his cutlass swept up from the side, and 'Deutsch-Rafik' fell on top of him, bleeding profusely.

Narzu-Han could see it, feel it, the heavy body on top of him, bleeding hideously all over him.

With jerks of his body, Valencio pulled himself away from under his fallen foe, glanced at his clothing, dripping with blood, and wrinkled his nose. Looking lithe and nimble, in spite of his hobbles, he rose easily to his feet, and carefully wiped the blood off his cutlass. He glanced at his blood-covered clothes. He'd need a shower.

Narzu-Han said, "Valencio..."

Valencio jumped, and looked at the men, bringing the cutlass up for a moment as if it actually was a weapon. His eyes went to those of Narzu-Han, and he took a hesitant step forward.

Nusa'pei glanced at Narzu-Han, and then to the boy. It wasn't one-sided. The boy wanted the man as much as the man wanted the boy.

Narzu-Han said, "Come with me, Valencio."

The boy lay down his cutlass, and went with him. He could only go slowly, unless he skipped, or something of the sort. Narzu-Han patiently slowed his steps to his.

Valencio said, "I'll need a shower."

Narzu-Han was amused. "It's not _real_ blood."

Valencio grinned sheepishly, and said, "Yes, but I would prefer a shower before..."

"I haven't said I want you."

Valencio glanced at him, surprised. Of course Narzu-Han wanted him.

Narzu-Han laughed. "Of course I want you, and I'll even help you shower."

"I can do it myself."

But Narzu-Han watched as he casually stepped into the shower, and soaped himself under his rumpled clothing. A couple of the women looked in, and quickly retreated. They'd use the other toilet block.

"A drying spell?" Valencio suggested, when he emerged, his clothing streaming water.

Narzu-Han did as requested, and said, slightly hoarsely, "We go now." He thought there was a betraying outline under Valencio's shorts.

A few minutes later, Fudo and Marko took up station outside the door of the end room. Valencio stared at Narzu-Han, quivering, half with desire, half with fear. Narzu-Han looked at the Brieke-tei, and the boy, still clothed, still hobbled. He touched his wand, and the clothing vanished. He took a step forward, and embraced his boy, seeing and feeling that he'd been right. The boy was undoubtedly excited. His hand wandered, over his back and shoulders, and inevitably, to his bottom.

Valencio shuddered. It was a horrible thing they did to him, and he suddenly pulled himself away, backed up, even started to raise his fists, though his right was pulled up short. His mind was a scream, No, he didn't want it really, not ever again. He was afraid.

Narzu-Han's voice was a whip. "Valencio, behave yourself!"

Narzu-Han blamed himself. He should have taken him before, instead of allowing the fear and resentment to build up again. He took a lot of looking after, this boy of his. The Compulsion Spell? Valencio might never forgive him. Physical force would be forgiven more easily.

The boy's excitement was gone, as if it had never been. Narzu-Han left him hobbled, going to the drawer, and removing the restraints. The boy didn't move, didn't fight, as Narzu-Han adjusted the additional restraints, so familiar to him now. And as always, his own excitement increased with each additional restraint.

Now was the tricky part, and Narzu-Han wondered if he'd need the help of the guards. He embraced his boy, holding him close, and instructed, "Close your eyes, Valencio."

Valencio quivered a moment, then closed his eyes, and allowed Narzu-Han to place his right foot on the Brieke-tei, and then his left foot, now freed. Narzu-Han physically leaned his own body over him, so that Valencio yielded, leaning forward, and putting his left arm into position. One gentle hand pressed down on his back, as the first clips were done, and then his right hand was drawn up into position, and clipped.

Valencio sighed and relaxed. What happened, happened.

Narzu-Han drew a breath of relief. He suspected he might not prevail in a straight physical fight against what was now a young man.

Narzu-Han wanted what he'd had before, but it took a long time of massaging and caressing, and then suddenly, he felt the boy's excitement taking over, making his own breath come short. Valencio always seemed to be so intense in what he felt, whether it was fear or anger, or sexual desire. Narzu-Han shared.

Afterwards, Valencio sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the floor. He hadn't actually done anything, he thought, but he was very tired. Hungry, too, and he glanced at the clock. Still a long time until dinner.

Narzu-Han opened the door, and spoke to the guards. Valencio was relieved. Maybe he wouldn't have to walk back, naked. While he was free - he stood, and asked politely if he could go to the bathroom.

Narzu-Han nodded, casually, and Valencio filled his mind with thoughts of his dinner, and tried not to think of his weapon, as he ducked under the wash basin to make the quick check. Still there, and he just cleaned himself a little. It was a pity there was no shower. It would be nice to have a shower without his clothes on for a change. The straps dangling from right wrist and ankle were a fairly good indication that the hobbles would be going straight back on.

He was right, and once dressed, thankfully in fresh clothes, Narzu-Han, without comment, put the hobbles back on. Valencio didn't say anything, but instead smiled at his owner in delight when he was taken to the sitting room, and found iced donuts and date scones waiting for him.

The guards were surprised to see him hobbled again. They'd been sure that Narzu-Han would relent now, and the women were surprised as well. Even the punishment of being restrained at meals was still in place, so that someone else, usually Emma, had to get him his meal, trying to select things he wouldn't need to cut.

Narzu-Han was no longer punishing so much as curious. He'd expected the boy to have been thoroughly humbled by his punishment, but he seemed to have adapted perfectly cheerfully.

Shirley said to Amreeta, "He doesn't really need help to shower. He seemed to be managing alright when Narzu-Han came for him."

Amreeta giggled. "It's my turn next, and I've always been fond of him."

Shirley said, and she was giggling as well, "Poor boy. He can't swim properly, and he can't run, and he can't climb the fence into Enclosure 2. We have to help him every way we can." And when Amreeta waited in the showers for Valencio, he only beamed at her and agreed that he couldn't possibly manage without someone to help him.

He'd adopted an odd gait now, as he moved about, like a skip, but without alternating feet. Walking short-stepped was just too slow. He didn't like doing it in front of the wizards, sure they were enjoying watching him looking foolish.

Narzu-Han used him again for the next two nights, to his satisfaction, if without the soaring excitement that he sometimes shared. But then he left his boy in the hands of Abensur for three weeks, while he joined the rest of the Elders in Japan to talk about certain business interests. The Khatabi wealth was enormous, but there were times when a little magical influence, and sometimes some intimidation, or even assassination, was needed to keep it so. It was routine. A decision was made that a President of a South American country would have a heart attack, and his successor would be magically influenced in a way that would favour the Khatabi business interests.

Meantime, Valencio noted that Arikiyo was to have him that night. Somehow, he didn't want a woman to shower him before or after use, and did it discreetly, by himself, then presented himself in the dining-room, still wet. If the wizards wanted him in dry, clean clothes, they'd have to remove the hobbles.

Fudo saw him arrive, and indicated. Valencio moved to the bars, but was at least only secured by one wrist, clipped, then locked with magic so he couldn't just reach around and undo it. It was by Narzu-Han's orders, he was told.

He was uncomfortable, in wet clothes, but had no intention of asking. After ten minutes, though, Fudo casually waved his wand, and at least he was dry. Arikiyo arrived, and Valencio waited. He was obedient, of course he was obedient. It was just that now and then, it was impossible to be obedient. Arikiyo knew about the hobbles, but he hadn't thought very much about the practical difficulties of using a boy still hobbled and clothed. He did not have the authority to remove the hobbles. He looked at him in the end room afterwards, baffled, and then scratched his head.

Valencio's mouth quivered, and then he frankly laughed, "Maybe you should just go and read a book instead."

Arikiyo went to him, hugging him, warmly, "We'll think of a way."

His mood changing, Valencio shrugged, impatiently. No doubt he would. Afterwards, tenderly, Arikiyo pulled his shorts up again, and drew him back into his arms. Valencio didn't snuggle up and go to sleep, just lying there, waiting for Arikiyo to decide what he wanted to do with him next.

Curiously, Arikiyo asked, "What did you actually do to annoy Narzu-Han?"

Valencio looked away. That was between Narzu-Han and himself. He didn't plan on referring to it again. Maybe one day Narzu-Han would think about what he'd conveyed. Saying anything more would not influence him, only get himself punished again.

Arikiyo kissed him, and asked instead how long he'd been shaving. Again Valencio was silent.

Arikiyo just caressed instead, suddenly thinking of something that might interest him. "Chung Quoc is dead, killed fighting."

Valencio beamed, "Painfully, I hope." He rose, "Must tell Thierry. Can I go now?"

"No, you cannot, and Thierry already knows."

Valencio lay down again, and asked, "Did you know it was happening?"

"I didn't know, and wouldn't have been able to stop it if I did."

Valencio rose on one elbow, and asked curiously, "Why do you allow yourself to be part of it? Surely you could just leave, and live as a decent man somewhere."

Arikiyo looked at him very coldly, and said, "Get up!"

Valencio rose. What now?

Fudo was pleased. The boy had been insolent, and they had authorisation from Narzu-Han to use a Silencing Spell if he was insolent. He took pleasure in doing it, and also in making him try and walk too fast, so that he stumbled and fell in the corridor.

Nusa'pei nodded with satisfaction when Fudo reported that Valencio's client had complained of insolence. They'd leave the Silencing Spell on for a few days. Maybe that would humble him.

The women were sorry for him, and in the morning, Valencio found both Maliwan and Gloria, naked breasts brushing against him, as they helped him shower. Gloria asked teasingly, "Is this helping you cope with your punishment?"

He nodded vigorously, and put up his left hand to touch.

Gloria swung herself away from him. "No touching," and then proceeded to touch him very intimately, as Maliwan watched, grinning.

The Committee had another meeting. Bitter. "They've put a Silencing Spell on him now, and whatever he did, it can't have been that bad."

"He told me he didn't attack anyone."

"Should we make a complaint?"

"Will they take any notice?"

"Probably not."

The complaint was made. Nusa'pei took no notice.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Valencio practised writing with his left hand, critical of the illegible results, but was pleased with himself when he managed to coordinate hobbled feet and right fist, as he lunged at his imaginary opponent, and then went into a quick, controlled roll, and was back on his feet.

He started to be worried, though, when it began to be almost a month, and Narzu-Han wasn't back. Was it going to be a repeat of Brahim? And there had been a conversation that he'd heard while half in a dream. It was only Narzu-Han that said Nusa'pei was not allowed to castrate.

Abensur was using him every two or three days, and Arikiyo again, as he lay obedient, still silenced. Arikiyo was repentant, and requested that the Silencing Spell be lifted, but he only asked afterward, and maybe only because he'd seen evidence of the boy's excitement, though it never became acute while in bed.

Nusa'pei agreed and lifted the spell. It hadn't made the slightest difference to Valencio's behaviour, though surely no other prisoner had ever been silenced for nearly three weeks straight.

Twenty-eight days, and Narzu-Han returned. This time, when Narzu-Han and Nusa'pei went to find Valencio, they found him in the pool, using an awkward and slow side stroke. This time, Valencio sensed the presence of his owner, and turned, though finding it difficult to keep himself afloat as he tried to tread water with hobbled feet.

A few of the women were also there, naked and tempting, though Valencio knew to keep his hands to himself unless specifically invited. They were as relieved as Valencio. Narzu-Han may not have been the kindest of owners, but it was not only Valencio that felt that the one they knew was better than a new one who might easily be worse.

Valencio took himself to the side of the pool, climbing the ladder with care. He was not nearly as clumsy as he'd been in hobbled feet, but he did not want to fall ignominiously back into the pool, as he'd done a few times when he'd been impatient.

Narzu-Han looked at his boy, standing in front of him in dripping clothes, the same clothes he'd presumably worn since the last time he'd used the boy. He knew that Abensur had used him the previous night, even knew it had been on the bed, and that Valencio had shown no signs of disobedience, but no signs of excitement, either. He wouldn't have been on the Brieke-tei since he'd left, not with the hobbles. It was likely he would resist again. He guessed he should have allowed Abensur to take off the hobbles for use, but he'd wanted to retain that power himself.

Valencio stood, accepting. No doubt his owner would tell him what he wanted to do with him when he'd made up his mind.

Narzu-Han finally said, "This evening. I will come for you, usual time, this evening."

Valencio nodded, forgetting he was no longer silenced. He was out of the way of speaking.

The evening, and Valencio again waited, secured to the bar, but using it as a leaning post, one hand in his pocket, but the other behind him held too tight to the bar. Fudo made a drying spell on his clothes.

Gloria came in, avoiding the wet footprints, but when Marko smiled at her, and went toward her, he skidded on the wet, tiled floor, and fell, to Valencio's mocking laughter. Marko picked himself up, and drew his wand, threateningly, facing the slave. Valencio continued smiling, and gave the impression of looking down at him, although Marko was still taller than the fifteen-year-old.

Abensur said mildly, "Narzu-Han will be here any moment."

Marko pocketed his wand, abruptly, and turned to Gloria, who no longer looked as welcoming. She didn't let it affect her actions afterward, though. The wizards could punish terribly. Marko was given a good time, and never knew that Gloria hated.

It had been a month, and although Valencio was obedient up until the point where he stood in the end room, the Brieke-tei again looked terrifying. He started trembling, and his hands went into fists. He was going to fight, and he couldn't help it, and he didn't want to be punished again so soon. His voice was a plea, "Narzu-Han?"

Narzu-Han had already decided on a course of action if this happened. "Shut your eyes, Valencio."

Valencio shut his eyes, and Narzu-Han stunned him.

Diethard and Fudo helped secure him, large Diethard having little trouble lifting him. For the first time, the two guards saw him naked and ready for use. The sharp scent of their arousal rose in the room. They were wanting.

Narzu-Han briefly wondered if he should let them use the boy, in order to make them more likely to treat him kindly. He'd heard about the silencing spell. But he decided not to - even stunned, he suspected that Valencio would somehow know. He thanked them, and they had to leave, consoling themselves with the thought that maybe one day he would be in general use again.

It took usually about half an hour to revive from a stun spell, when it's not lifted. This time, Narzu-Han lifted it, and started massaging, even as Valencio jerked uselessly against the restraints. There was the gentle massage, and the voice Valencio told himself he could not trust. And yet it was familiar. He sighed and relaxed. What happened, happened.

It only took ten minutes, before Valencio's excitement took hold of him, and took hold of Narzu-Han. It was one of those earth shattering times, and Narzu-Han sat on the bed afterwards, almost shaking in reaction. Never, never could he leave this boy to the attentions of someone else. Only someone like himself, who could feel his mind, could ever fully appreciate him.

Valencio still lay in his perfectly comfortable position on the Brieke-tei, half asleep. It occurred to Narzu-Han that times like this occurred more often when he'd been particularly angry, or upset, or frightened. Narzu-Han was not immune from the cruel streak of his family, and wondered how he might deliberately induce such a feeling - with a little pain, maybe. But then he shook his head. Just now and then was enough. It would be too much if it was every time.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Two days later, Valencio waited again for Narzu-Han, still hobbled, secured to the vertical bar in the dining-room. He was on display, which he resented. There were men come just to look at the notorious boy. He stared past them, not acknowledging their presence.

They knew not to touch, not to taunt, but they looked. One day. For a long time, it had been known that talk of irreversible damage was untrue, just a ruse by a boy who'd looked at the time not capable of thinking. Aminadi and several others were very regretful at missing opportunities. At the same time, the boy was fit and healthy again, no longer vacant-eyed, no longer pathetically thin. Maybe one day, again.

This time, Valencio walked with Narzu-Han, only looked a touch askance at the Brieke-tei, and was perfectly obedient. Proof of his excitement was pooled in the dip, but Narzu-Han was almost relieved that it was a more ordinary experience.

Things settled down. Usually every few days with Narzu-Han, sometimes Abensur, sometimes Arikiyo. Valencio played with his cutlass, developing strength and agility with his left hand, practised with his blade, learning to pass it from one hand to the other and into the pocket close to the restrained right wrist. His left-handed handwriting improved - at least legible. And still, the older women helped him shower, to his great pleasure. Not the younger ones, who only made him embarrassed. Tasha, nearly every night, discreetly, never in the bedroom.

Narzu-Han wondered if he'd ask to be freed, but he never did. He seemed to assume he had no control over the punishment, and only accommodated to the handicap.

Some casual talk at dinner. There was to be an important meeting that evening. Yiko and several other Khatabis were over from Japan, especially. Valencio hoped very much that this time it really was an important meeting. He had no appointment, and crossed his fingers that it would remain that way. Usually now, when it was noticed he was finished, one of the guards would stroll over, and release him from the chair. This time, he was left.

Gloria asked, and was told, "Orders. He's to stay here for the time being."

Emma sat up close next to him, and asked if he'd like her to read a story to him. He smiled at her, and suggested she could just get a book from his room if she wouldn't mind.

"I'll get mine, too, and keep you company."

He said firmly, "Just while I have to wait. Afterwards you go right away, won't you?"

Emma nodded obediently. She was accustomed to the older ones trying to look after her, and she didn't like seeing bad things happen to Valencio.

In the Khatabi dining-room, there was talk and laughter. It was seldom so many Khatabi men were gathered together, eighteen of them if one included Haru, all there were, aside from ancient Musawi, in Japan.

Hicham said casually to Narzu-Han, "So, if you're killed in the fighting, is it my turn at Valencio next?"

Narzu-Han smiled, "Only if _you_ don't get killed."

Kamaruddin said, "I can't wait. It's time we asserted our authority in Egypt."

Narzu-Han raised his voice. "How many now in line for the boy?"

There were a few replies. Hicham said, "I'd have him castrated though. Make him more docile. I have no wish to end up bleeding on the floor." There was laughter. A slave wasn't really going to be able to do such a thing, and anyway, he was supposed to be tame now.

Narzu-Han raised his voice. "I have him waiting, if anyone wants a look. He can be tricky to handle, and I'd be happy to give advice to anyone interested."

"Advice?" said Niaz. "Since when does a Khatabi need advice on how to use a dirt-boy?"

Again, there was a chorus of laughter. They were in high spirits, anticipating the fighting to come.

Narzu-Han laughed as well, but said, "This one's special. He can give a unique experience, an extraordinary experience. But poor handling will destroy him in no time."

Yiko asked, "Will I come, or should I stay away?"

Narzu-Han said, but quietly, "If you didn't panic him, he could give you an experience."

Yiko stood. "I'll come and see."

Others stood as well, interested in inspecting the notorious slave. A servant was spoken to, and hurried away to pass the message. Adil would be in the group, and Valencio was to be fully restrained.

At the stir at the door, and the words of Japanese, Valencio said, "Emma, go away now, and don't come back tonight."

Emma looked down, and suddenly squeezed his hand, very hard. Valencio's eyes flicked to Hilde, who was close, and Hilde rose, and said firmly, "Emma..."

Fudo and Diethard waited, Abensur also close, wand in his hand. They did nothing until Hilde and Emma were outside the door, then made the usual routine check with the Akriktia, missing, as they always did, the piece of quite sharp glass between fingers of left hand.

Valencio stared away, as wrists and ankles were secured, using both bars this time. There would be no opportunity of attacking anyone, and he took refuge in pretending he wasn't actually there, as he still did sometimes.

The elaborately robed wizards entered the room, and a couple of Khatabi-Richi quickly stepped back, and inclined their heads. Abensur hustled them off with their women, as Nusa'pei waited respectfully to hear the wishes of Khatabi.

Narzu-Han wanted to reassure his boy, but couldn't without the risk of loss of face in front of his peers.

Ahjmed saw the boy for the first time, and strode straight over, to inspect.

Valencio looked away from him. Ahjmed, who raped little girls. But there was no good thinking of trying to kill him, even if there was a small bit of glass still in his hand.

"No. 143," commented Ahjmed. "I've heard of you."

Narzu-Han looked for his boy's reaction, but could feel nothing. He was doing it again.

Yiko glanced at Narzu-Han, and made a telepathic communication. _The boy is learning skills._

Tasha and Sheri arrived for appointments, glanced at the thirteen very powerful wizards surrounding Valencio, and shivered. Khatabi-Richi were better than Khatabi, less awe-inspiring, less fearsome. They were both to meet Khatabi-Richi. They sidled to the back of the room. They had to be there, but preferred not to be noticed. The men who were to collect them were warned, and waited in the guards' sitting room until the Khatabi were finished.

Ahjmed said, casually, but an order, "I'd like to see him naked." It was Narzu-Han's slave, but Ahjmed had been known to kill another in order to have his Favourite before - in a fair duel, of course.

Narzu-Han said, "Of course. Vanish his clothing if you like, but leave on the hobbles. They please me."

Even with those provocative words, he felt nothing from Valencio, who merely stood, waiting, wondering just how bad it would be this time. Valencio suspected that Narzu-Han could sometimes know what he was thinking, and wanted to protect his privacy. He didn't know that he was succeeding, and didn't know his success was only as long as Narzu-Han chose not to force the issue.

Yiko commanded, "Speak Japanese, from now on."

 _Yiko!_ was a sudden thought that both Yiko and Narzu-Han picked up, with a wave of increased fear. The comments switched from Arabic to Japanese.

Valencio's clothes were vanished. His gaze went through and past them, but counting them off all the same.

Ahjmed asked, "May I touch?"

Narzu-Han said politely, "Of course." He wondered if he could defeat Ahjmed in a duel, but Hicham was almost as senior, and Hicham, too, was a fierce and an expert duellist. Even if Ahjmed was tempted by Valencio, he might not challenge Hicham for his place next in line.

Ahjmed caressed, a touch to the cheek, an assessing feel to muscles of shoulders and arms, and a gathering up of genitals, with a jocular word to Hicham.

Valencio wondered if being sick all over Ahjmed would put him off, but visualised his punishment, and tried to control his wave of nausea.

Both Yiko and Narzu-Han caught that one, and Yiko said casually, "Leave him alone, Ahjmed. He's sick with fear, and it could be all over you."

Ahjmed laughed, and stepped back. Tasha and Sheri held hands, fearful for the boy they all cared for.

More Khatabi looked and touched, but left genitals alone.

Narzu-Han said casually to Hicham, but in Japanese still, "I'll give you a go tomorrow night, Hicham, if you like. You can see for yourself then, that he's far more rewarding intact than he ever could be as a eunuch."

Valencio tried to work it out, but failed. Too many words he didn't know.

Jamel and Adil strolled around behind him, and Valencio could not repress a shudder as Adil caressed his bottom.

Yiko said, "I understand that Riza said you could never have him again, Adil."

Valencio thought he understood that, and hoped that what he thought was right. But even without Adil, so many. He was going to be badly damaged tonight.

Narzu-Han said casually, in Arabic, "I'll never share him again with more than one at a time. It upsets him, and then he's not as rewarding."

Jamel said, also casual, but a touch critical, "Surely one should not spoil a slave."

Yiko said, and in Arabic, "Narzu-Han's right. A slave is more rewarding if given some consideration."

Adil shrugged, and then said, "Anyway, surely we have more important things to talk about than No. 143."

There were nods, and a drifting away toward the door.

Hicham still looked speculatively, but Narzu-Han said casually, "You will not be required tonight, Valencio. I'll let you know about tomorrow."

He was last out the door, and spoke over his shoulder to the guards. "You can release him now."

Valencio was released, tried to walk fast toward the door, forgetting his hobbles for almost the first time, stumbled and fell, and was very sick. White and sweating, he pulled himself away from the mess, and apologised to Fudo, who was pointing his wand to clean up. "Sorry, didn't mean to, couldn't help it."

Sheri knelt beside him, holding his shoulders, Tasha also close. He was shuddering, trembling, very pale.

Fudo glanced at him, and said, "One of you go and bring him some fresh clothes."

Valencio didn't look at the guard, but said, "Thank you."

Fudo didn't take off hobbles to dress him, instead using magic to cut through clothing so that it could be draped on by Sheri, and then repaired with magic by Fudo.

Fudo said, "Did you hear Narzu-Han? He said he'd share with only one at a time. There was never going to be all of them!"

Valencio, still pale, gave a bitter glance at Fudo, and said, "He does exactly as he chooses, like any other bloody wizard!" And without any further word of thanks, walked short-stepped to the door.

Fudo shrugged, and made a deodorising spell, not, for a change, deeming the words insolence warranting punishment.

Sheri looked after him, worried, but Tasha said, "I saw Hilde and told her. She'll look after him."

Amani tapped Sheri on the shoulder, and said, "Time to go."

Sheri left with him, and then Tasha with Abimael. They were there to do a job.

Hilde found Valencio sitting leaning against the back fence. He hadn't done that in a long time. She took it as a sign of his distress, and she was right. She sat down, quietly, next to him. He said nothing, only leaned back his head.

Hilde said, "I told Emma you were perfectly alright. They just wanted to meet you."

Valencio was still white-faced, but gave her a half-smile, "Good!" There was a surge of severe pain from the fence, familiar, understandable, predictable. There was a lesser pain in his left palm. Slowly, he opened his hand, and looked at it. A small piece of broken glass, held too tight in a clenched fist. He slipped it into a pocket.

Hilde rose, and commanded, "Come with me. Not many are working tonight, and we're all in the large sitting room. Gloria knows what's going on. And Shirley found out a bit too."

Valencio rose, and went with her, in his awkward looking, but quite speedy, skipping gait. It had been over five months now, and no hint that the hobbles might be removed.

After a quick, assessing glance at Valencio, Gloria said, "They're all here for a fight. Marko was talking to me. They're going to Egypt to take on a family there."

"Wizards?"

"I asked that. He said, of course, wizards. They take no notice of the dirt-people usually."

"Hope the others win."

Shirley said, "Zeeko's back, and told me all about it. He and a group saw a fight like it when they were children. He said it was wonderful. The Khatabis in the forefront, and they're legends, according to Zeeko. Known all over Arabia, and Asia as well. Adil, Hicham, Usman, Yiko, and especially Ahjmed. There'll be seventeen of them this time. All in their best robes, mostly green and grey - the Khatabi colours, but not necessarily. All different, all covered with jewels. They're the powerful Khatabis, and their very names strike fear into wizards everywhere. According to Zeeko. Then behind them the Khatabi-Richi Fighters, led by Fahad, uniform grey and green, without jewels, and Zeeko says they're nearly as feared. The numbers are agreed upon with the other side, and are the same. And then they duel with magic. There're always deaths, Zeeko says."

She laughed, and said scathingly, "Bloody stupid wizards! He said it was an honourable death, and he would have been so proud to be a part of it, but was never good enough. But their sort of fighting is why there's always three times as many adult women as there are adult men!"

Gloria said, "Twenty-two boys of between ten and seventeen will be watching from the Khatabi side, and probably a similar number from the other side."

"Maybe they'll wipe each other out!"

Valencio asked, "When is it to be?"

"They leave the day after tomorrow."

Belinda asked, "Is Brahim to be in it?"

"The only Khatabi who doesn't fight is Haru. Even Yiko, who's over a hundred."

Belinda's voice died to a whisper. "There are deaths?"

Gloria said casually, "Almost certainly not Brahim. He's been around a long time, and survived many a fight."

Valencio said hopefully, "I wonder if Iyad's in it."

"Probably too young. He might be among the audience, though, and I guess one day he'll be doing it."

Valencio grinned. "He's even more stupid than I am. What are the odds I outlive him?"

Emma sat down next to him on the couch, and said, "I was so frightened today."

Valencio put his free arm around her, squeezed her, and said, "They're just a lot of ridiculous peacocks with not a brain between them. Just a bit unfortunate they have magic and high fences. Otherwise you and me, we could just kick them to left and right as we stroll off to Elbarada."

Emma giggled.


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22:_

Valencio's appointment was for nine o'clock the following evening. Narzu-Han. Five minutes before the hour, Valencio still stared out into the enclosure. He couldn't run, nowhere to hide. At last, he gave a very deep sigh, and went to shower. They liked their victims clean.

Narzu-Han waited, hoping he would not have to ask the guards to find him. Ten minutes late, Valencio walked short-stepped into the dining-room, his clothing thoroughly wet. He never made any attempt to pat it dry with towels. If it inconvenienced the wizards to have him so wet, it was too bad.

Without comment, Fudo dried him, and checked with the Akriktia. Valencio had nearly left his weapon behind this time, frightened he might be tempted into using it when he shouldn't. But it still made him feel just a touch less powerless. Valencio stared at Narzu-Han as he held his hands out, open-palmed, and submitted to a brief patting down of clothing.

Narzu-Han felt his conviction that he would be hurt very badly, and his fear. It served the purpose of Narzu-Han, and he didn't try and reassure.

Once in the end room, Narzu-Han said, "Tonight, you're to take this potion. Just a calming potion - nothing to worry you."

Maybe it would make it easier. To Narzu-Han's surprise, Valencio drank the potion without argument.

Narzu-Han said, "Just sit on the bed now, Valencio."

Valencio sat on the bed. He suddenly wondered if Narzu-Han might be killed in the upcoming battle, then shook his head. Of course he wouldn't be killed. Narzu-Han would probably live forever, always a threat, always unpredictable.

Narzu-Han frowned at him. Even after all this time, the boy had no trust in him. He was amused at himself. Did he really think date scones would win trust from this boy? If there hadn't been Adil... And yet Adil, as far as he knew, had never been particularly cruel to the dirt-girls. It seemed this boy, spirited and beautiful, roused a cruel instinct in men, even in himself sometimes. He forgot that Valencio had been frequently hurt by Faheem, and very severely punished by Nusa'pei, even before Adil.

There was a knock at the door, and Narzu-Han felt Valencio's wave of fear, even as he merely sat on the bed, as instructed. Hicham was a big man. He looked like his sire, who'd been Swedish. Hicham was the one who'd hurt him when there had been six that night.

A wave of resentment toward Narzu-Han, and then the clear thought. _Bloody wizard. Never can trust a bloody wizard._ And there was the sad and bitter acceptance that Narzu-Han had felt from him in those early days, until he started to first enjoy it, and then to have a little faith that he was not about to be severely hurt at any moment. There was not the slightest hint of sexual excitement, in spite of the potion that Narzu-Han had made him drink.

Narzu-Han was doing this for Valencio, in case he was killed. If he could persuade Hicham that Valencio's masculinity could give him pleasure as well, then Valencio was more likely to remain fully male. Kamaruddin was in line after Hicham, but was too junior to prevail against Ahjmed, who also wanted him.

Hicham couldn't take his eyes off the boy, who was looking down, long eyelashes shown to advantage. In rumpled clothing.

Narzu-Han said casually, "He sleeps and showers in the same clothing, as the hobbles never come off. They don't seem to trouble him much." Maybe the potion was acting after all, but an image came to Narzu-Han of two beautiful naked female bodies coming close to wash him, as water streamed down. Narzu-Han laughed to himself. No wonder he wasn't worrying too much about the hobbles!

Hicham said, "Stand up, No. 143."

There was a surge of anger from Valencio, and no movement, not even of expression.

Hicham was annoyed, but looked at Narzu-Han for permission. Narzu-Han inclined his head. Hicham strode to Valencio, grabbed his shirt and yanked him to his feet. Narzu-Han suddenly snapped, "Valencio!"

Valencio's piece of glass vanished again. Narzu-Han hadn't seen it, just suddenly knew it was there and about to be used. It seemed the boy did not like being addressed by number!

Narzu-Han said calmly, "This is Hicham Khatabi, Valencio. If I am killed, he will own you. It is best if you are obedient."

Valencio hissed, "No-one owns me."

Hicham said, "We'll soon see about that!"

Narzu-Han asked, "Would you mind leaving it to me for a few minutes?"

Hicham stepped back. Narzu-Han walked casually to his boy, and touched his wand to hobbles, leaving them dangling. "Take your clothes off, Valencio." He was looking into his eyes, trying to compel obedience.

Valencio wrinkled his forehead. Something was not quite as he thought. The piece of glass was in a side seam, and slowly, Valencio took his clothes off, and carefully folded them. His hands shook, and he had to pick his shirt off the floor, and refold it. Why had he bent over like that, in front of this rough man? But Hicham was now looking at him in a different way.

Narzu-Han felt Hicham's arousal, triggered by the apparently innocent, momentary posture of the boy, as he picked up his shirt from the floor.

"Valencio, go and stand in front of Hicham, so he can have a good look at you."

Hicham's hand admired briefly, and then he pulled the boy to him, one hand very firmly on his bottom. To his surprise, there was a stirring of hard desire from the boy. He stepped back a little, and stroked, feeling Valencio's erection become stronger.

Narzu-Han was very pleased indeed. It was going well.

Valencio shot a glance at his owner, confused and a little upset, as Hicham quite roughly pulled and stroked, and again pulled him very close, holding him with passion.

Narzu-Han spoke calmly. "Valencio, come to me now."

Valencio almost reluctantly stepped away from Hicham, and went to Narzu-Han, quivering slightly as Narzu-Han placed restraints around waist, thighs and knees.

"On the Brieke-tei, Valencio."

Valencio did as instructed, and Narzu-Han acted quickly this time, clipping restraints, without fussing.

Valencio was tense, frightened again, but his hard erection had not diminished. Pain would spoil everything, and Narzu-Han spoke directly to Hicham. "You're a big man, and can hurt him very easily. If you want enormous pleasure from a boy, any boy, you cannot afford to hurt. Remember what Nazher did."

Hicham removed his robe. He was a big man, and painfully erect.

Narzu-Han opened the drawer again, and placed three dildos of various sizes on a small shelf that pulled out from the Brieke-tei in a convenient position. He still instructed. Hicham stared, hypnotised, at the boy's bottom, and neither interfered, nor took offence, as he was instructed in gentle usage of a boy. He watched, breathing quickly, as Narzu-Han worked in the dildos. The boy was almost panting, and Hicham interpreted it correctly. The boy was very excited, excited because he, Hicham, was about to be in him.

At last, Narzu-Han smeared a little more lotion on his boy, and said, "Gently. Now you can take him."

Not very gently, Hicham pushed into the boy, and started thrusting.

Almost immediately, Valencio cried out, and convulsed below him, climaxing as Narzu-Han could feel all through himself, it seemed. He was shuddering himself, and the inside of his robe would need cleaning. Hicham too, climaxed, almost immediately.

Narzu-Han still had work to do, and made a mental suggestion that Hicham would never know came from outside. The big man stayed joined, and leaned over Valencio, extending his arms over his, and then firmly holding his wrists. It hardly every failed. Valencio forgot his resentment, sighed, and relaxed under the body of the big man.

Hicham started thrusting again, and this time, it was gentle. Quite quickly, he became hard again. Hicham too, had taken a potion, though one less strong than the one Narzu-Han had given to his boy.

He took a lot longer this time, but after a while, Valencio was moaning, wanting it quicker, more.

Narzu-Han stepped back, and blocked himself from the mind of his boy, instead, just cleaning his own robes. He thought his boy that night was just a bit too much for him. He wouldn't give him a potion again.

Valencio and Hicham climaxed a second time, together. This time, Hicham withdrew, almost embarrassed, and quite quickly put on his robe.

Narzu-Han wanted just a little more, and quickly freed Valencio. "Get down, Valencio. Sit on the bed."

Valencio stepped down, a touch shakily, and sat on the edge of the bed. He was looking at the floor again. Hicham stared at him.

Narzu-Han sent a mental instruction, wondering if Valencio would hear. _Play up to him, Valencio._

Valencio looked up, straight into the eyes of the big man, his own eyes shining with unshed tears. And then he lowered his head again, looking down. Perfect, thought Narzu-Han. Whether it was acting or not, it had been perfect.

Quickly, he cleaned the Brieke-tei, as well as the dildos. He wanted to leave with Hicham, see how it had worked. The guards were told to look after Valencio. The hobbles were to go back on. And then Hicham and Narzu-Han walked out together, stride for stride.

Nearly back at the men's quarters, Hicham said, "If I inherit him, I will treat him gently, and I will not have him castrated."

Narzu-Han gave a deep sigh of relief, but only said casually, "He's something special, isn't he?"

Hicham had hardly ever had a partner who enjoyed his uncaring roughness, and to him, that the boy had wanted him, and then enjoyed it, had been very special. He gave the credit to the boy, and agreed that he was something special.

Valencio walked back into the enclosure, thinking about what had happened. This time, he didn't put it away from him, didn't even shower yet, not wanting to get wet. He sat in that familiar position, leaning on the fence, knowing he'd been very thoroughly manipulated, and so had Hicham. Suddenly he was laughing. Bloody Narzu-Han! That potion for a start. Not a calming potion, that was for sure. And that order he'd felt. _Play up to him_. And he'd played up to him. As long as he didn't make him angry somehow, Hicham might be a far kinder owner for tonight's charade than he ever would have been otherwise.

He stopped leaning against the fence, instead having a shower, and presenting himself back to the dining room, and asking Fudo, quite courteously, to dry him.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

There was laughter and chatter amongst the medj at breakfast the following morning. Of all of them, only Belinda seemed to be the slightest bit worried that several Khatabi Fighters might not come back. Unfamiliar guards flanked the kitchen workers, Bashir, who was quite old, and Jurgen, who seemed to have something wrong with his left arm, though holding himself with perfect confidence. Both of them had their eyes on No. 143, whom they'd not long before secured to the chair. They'd been briefed on the need for special care with the boy, and also given a warning that Narzu-Han reserved the right to punish to himself. But he seemed harmless enough, eating with his left hand the meal that the child brought for him.

Aminadi remarked to Arikiyo that the prisoners didn't seem upset that the number of their clients would probably be reduced.

Arikiyo said, "Except for Belinda."

Belinda was picking at her food, and when Rosnita said something to her, she shook her head, and there were tears. Rosnita whispered, and they left together.

Valencio looked after them, but then back to his meal, casually sliding the ankle strap up the leg of his chair, so he could raise both knees, and then use his right hand to cut up some of his meat. It was awkward, working around knees, but a lot better than asking for help. Except for his morning shower, of course. He was very happy to be helped, then.

Arikiyo smiled at him, not offended that, as usual, the boy totally ignored his presence. "He sleeps with me tonight," he remarked to Aminadi.

"How safe is he these days?"

"Hard to say, but he hasn't killed me, yet."

Aminadi said regretfully, "You're still strong, and I'm not these days, but I'd still take the risk if I had the chance."

There was a stir at the door, and Nusa'pei entered with four Khatabi, including Narzu-Han and Hicham. The women looked, and grew silent.

Valencio said to Shirley, "You'd think the bloody wizards could leave us alone at _breakfast."_

His rudeness frightened Thierry, and she stayed very quiet. She was always frightened these days. Hilde gave Valencio a stern look, but he wouldn't say sorry in front of the bloody wizards.

Narzu-Han said, "Guard, could you free Valencio from his chair, and then he's to come to us."

The guard quickly unclipped Valencio, and he obediently approached his owner.

Abensur entered, and there were whispers from the women as a young girl followed him. She was No. 146, and wore a white wrist band. Her arm was badly scratched and she was pretending not to be frightened.

Narzu-Han said to Valencio, "Go to Hicham, Valencio."

Valencio did as he said, and one of the first things that Margaret saw as she looked around from her place near the door, was a teenage boy of blinding good looks, being passionately embraced by a large man in elaborate robes, one hand kneading his bottom.

Valencio had his head pressed to the side, and winked at the new girl. Hicham was breathing fast, in the grip of passion. Valencio thought he could get away with it. He ostentatiously yawned, and Margaret had to fight the unexpected desire to giggle.

Narzu-Han could see, and was amused and a little relieved. His boy was unexpected sometimes, but it appeared that he'd not been upset by his experiences the previous evening.

At last, Hicham freed Valencio, and made a comment to Narzu-Han, but in Japanese. They turned to Margaret then, who backed away, looking wide-eyed with fear.

Nazher commented, "Pretty child. How old?"

Abensur answered respectfully, "She is twelve years old, Nazher."

Narzu-Han glanced at Valencio, expecting his condemnation, becoming angry that he acted as if he had the right to condemn. But Valencio didn't seem to be thinking anything at all, that he could feel.

Only when the Khatabis left the room did Nusa'pei make the casual announcement, "Tatiana, you're to go to Enclosure 2. This is Margaret, who will have your room. She will not be required to work for a few days yet."

Valencio took the opportunity, and went to the servery, helping himself to some more breakfast.

Margaret watched his slow step, and looked fearfully at Hilde, who smiled at her, and said, kindly, "It's alright. That's only Valencio. No-one will treat you like that."

Valencio cast an eye back at her, but said nothing. He didn't think there was the slightest guarantee that she would not be treated cruelly. There was not much he could do about it.

Tatiana went to pack, followed by a group of her particular friends. They'd lived so close for so long, and now she was to join a different group, not strangers of course, and few were unhappy to be dismissed from Enclosure 1 when it came time. She'd seen the most recent cull, though, when the numbers in the second enclosure were drastically reduced.

She called, "Valencio!" but Valencio had been shackled to his chair again, and could only raise a hand to her.

Hilde had taken Margaret in hand, with Emma staying close. Margaret was small in stature, and looked almost an age-mate to the ten-year-old. A girl of almost her own age, but she must be frightened. Emma planned to help her as much as she could. Emma thought she knew all about it now, though she was still rarely used, and didn't even have to line up when it was after nine o'clock at night.

Valencio stayed right away, deeply sorry for the virgin girl.

Only twenty minutes later, Tatiana had gathered up her few personal possessions, quickly walked to Valencio, where he waited patiently to be released, embraced him, and said how sorry she was that she'd missed her turn showering him. He grinned at her, and beckoned, so he could whisper. Just as soon as he was unhobbled, he'd come visit, and she could shower him then, if she wanted. She laughed, "You won't need it then!"

Valencio sighed mournfully, "I need the consolation."

He waited, and just in case, tried to unclip his ankle restraint. Maybe they'd forgotten to lock it. They hadn't forgotten, and he leaned back in his chair, yawned, and half closed his eyes. He was going to be late for school if someone didn't get a move on. It was the job of the guards, but Arikiyo became impatient, ignored standing orders, came in reach of the dangerous prisoner, unlocked and unclipped the ankle restraint.

Without a thank you, Valencio rose and left, only speeding up when he thought all the bloody wizards were out of sight. Emma, Helene, Rosnita and now Margaret, the younger ones. Valencio apologised for his lateness, making no explanation. Kaede smiled at him, and said that Hilde had suggested he was old enough to join the afternoon classes, instead.

Valencio rose straightaway, glancing at Margaret, and said, "Two o'clock?"

The moment he left, Emma asked, puzzled, "Why?"

Kaede said calmly, that he had to stay away from Margaret, and to be seen to stay away from Margaret. Both Margaret and Emma looked at her very puzzled, and Kaede sighed, and started to explain.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Arikiyo for Valencio that evening, and afterwards, Arikiyo stroked the boy, and told him to settle down and go to sleep, and added, reassuringly, that he was sure Narzu-Han would be alright.

Valencio said, "I forgot. There's to be a battle, isn't there?"

Arikiyo wondered if it was a pretence, but the fatalism was at least part genuine. What happened, happened. Narzu-Han was too big a reality in his life for him to believe he could simply disappear.

Late afternoon, the following day, Nusa'pei considerately put up a list of casualties. If the Khatabis were the most powerful family in the world, then maybe the Egyptian family had something else on their side, brains, for instance.

Helene said calmly, "I'm no longer a Favourite, Nazher's dead."

Gloria scanned the list, and laughed. "Quicker to call the survivors."

She called to Belinda, standing ashen-faced at the door, "Looks like Brahim survived, also Narzu-Han, also Hicham, also, unfortunately, Adil and Ahjmed. Yiko, as always, Usman, Faheem, and Ichiri. Nine from seventeen." She grinned, "Not bad!"

She continued, "Khatabi-Richi dead," and started running through a list of names. Valencio wore a broad smile, as he heard names on his list that could now be crossed off.

"Marko's dead?" said Helene. "He was alright."

Valencio's list was still on his wall. He might not kill wizards himself now, but was quite happy to cross them off. Pity Adil and Ahjmed survived, and Faheem was quite definitely on his list. He may not have been the worst, but he was the first. He wondered if Pervez, Najam and Yitzhak had been in the fight. Pervez was on his list, and he wouldn't grieve for Najam or Yitzhak, either, if they were killed. The anger he'd shown to Narzu-Han had been very genuine. Life would be impossible if he went around continually fuming, and he tried to make the best of things as a rule, but even now, his anger was too deep and real for him to be truly 'tame.'

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

The depleted ranks of the Khatabi Fighters returned, and Narzu-Han notified that Valencio would not be required that evening, but took him into the sitting room for a while. "I survived," he remarked.

"So I see," returned Valencio, in a polite voice.

Narzu-Han smiled, but said, "Hicham was quite disappointed. I suggested he put in his name for the new girl, instead."

Valencio said coldly, "You shouldn't have done that. She's far too young for a rough brute like Hicham!"

Narzu-Han pointed his wand, and Valencio was silenced. Valencio's mind was now silent to Narzu-Han, as well. Leaving behind the scones he'd brought for his boy, Narzu-Han stood, and coldly instructed, "The end bedroom."

Valencio rose, and obediently went with him, but this time, he worked quite hard at keeping his mind closed to communication, and thought very hard about, for some reason, penguins.

Narzu-Han didn't have to clean the Brieke-tei, and only notified the guards that he was finished, as soon as Valencio was down, dressed, and hobbled. "He's silenced for insolence. Leave him silenced, if you please." And then he strode away, still angry.

After a while, he shook his head. Why on earth did he allow the criticism of an unimportant dirt-boy to annoy him? He'd allow him to be freed soon, but not as long as Faheem, Adil and Ahjmed were about, each of whom, Narzu-Han suspected, would have Valencio forgetting that he was supposed to be obedient these days. He even requested Nusa'pei to make quite sure that he was fully restrained, whenever he was in the presence of any of those three.

Nusa'pei inclined his head, and refrained from pointing out that the Akriktia ensured that Valencio no longer had the means to attack, except maybe with his left fist.

Two days later, a casual discussion in the Khatabi sitting room. Hicham, "No contest for the new girl?"

Ichiri said, "I like virgins, but I prefer them a bit older then twelve, myself, a girl with a bit of shape to her body."

Ahjmed said indifferently, "I go to Paris tomorrow. You can have her."

Narzu-Han said, "My boy, Valencio, dared to suggest you were too big and rough for the girl, Hicham. So now he's silenced as well as hobbled."

Hicham frowned, and asked, "Do you think he'll ever learn to mind his manners?"

Narzu-Han laughed indulgently, "The best we can hope for with Valencio is that he refrains from voicing his criticism."

Usman said curiously, "When are you planning on having her, Hicham?"

"Nusa'pei suggests a week in the Enclosure first. He says they're less frightened, and more obedient that way. She only came in three days ago."

"And with that young stud in the enclosure, will she be still a virgin after a whole week?"

Narzu-Han said calmly, "Valencio knows exactly what would happen if he interfered with a new girl. If she's virgin now, she'll be virgin in a few days."

Hicham said, "I'd like another chance with him whenever you're feeling generous."

Narzu-Han smiled, "One day. At the moment, I'm saving him up. Left a week or so, he can be a bit tricky sometimes when it's time to get onto the Brieke-tei, but once he's secured, he gets very excited." He smiled reminiscently. "The feeling is explosive. He's worth a lot of trouble."

Hicham said, "Maybe we should just go and make sure he is staying away from my girl. I have to go that way anyway, to tell Nusa'pei to mark her for me."

Narzu-Han rose, and chuckled, "We'll see if he's slaying another Deutsch-Rafik." He explained for the benefit of the others, and added, "It seems that Rafik did actually look like that once, after he annoyed Fahad."

Nusa'pei, when questioned, said that Valencio would probably be at school.

"School?" asked Hicham, and laughed. "What on earth do they think they need school for?"

Nusa'pei shrugged.

Narzu-Han said, "I guess there's not really a lot to do in a prison."

Nusa'pei was surprised. "They have plenty of space, and we let them have books."

They found him there, leaning against the fence, knees pulled up along the seat, and therefore able to write with his right hand in an exercise book held against his legs. As they watched, he waved a hand, and held the book up for Kaede to look at. She made an explanation, and he frowned. Kaede looked at his puzzled face, and repeated her explanation using slightly different words, so that he nodded, and noted a correction.

"It's quite a handicap he's under, isn't it?" Hicham said, quietly.

Narzu-Han said, "I find it interesting that he accepts it so easily, when other things he does not."

"When are you going to free him?"

The group of dirt-people were watching them now, and Narzu-Han spoke indifferently, "Maybe never," and listened for Valencio's reaction, but only felt a surge of pain from the fence.

He strode over, and yanked the boy off the fence. "Fool! Why ask to be hurt?"

Valencio lost his balance and fell, sprawling on the ground. He rose to his feet, glaring at his owner. He hated being seen clumsy, and in front of Shirley and Amreeta, Belinda and Georgia.

Hicham now stared, and asked Narzu-Han, "May I?"

Narzu-Han nodded, still feeling for his boy's reaction. Calmly, he ordered, "Valencio, go to Hicham."

He felt his boy's resentment, as he took the few short steps to Hicham. Hicham reached and stroked his face, wanting him. Valencio darted a glance at Narzu-Han, _Do I have to?_

Narzu-Han looked stern, as Hicham pulled him into an embrace, the boy unresisting, but wishing very much that the women were not there. Especially Shirley. He hated Shirley seeing the man's desire for him, probably knowing that Narzu-Han sometimes shared, though such things were almost never spoken of.

Hicham's passion rose, one hand holding the centre of his body close, and his other hand going to the back of Valencio's head. His mouth forced apart the mouth of the boy, and a tongue penetrated, making Valencio feel disgusted and suffocated. He started struggling, trying to pull away, trying to close his mouth, maybe bite that horrible tongue.

Narzu-Han listened, and knew when he decided he couldn't stand it, and felt for a piece of glass in a side seam. He was about to intervene, when, quite suddenly, he felt the change of mood. Valencio was physically mastered, unable to free himself, and a man wanted. He stopped struggling, and started trembling, as his own desire mounted. Narzu-Han was as excited now as the pair he watched.

Shirley and the others looked away. It was indecent, right out in the open like this. Gradually, Hicham's passion calmed, and his hands strayed over the boy's body. "One day, again," he murmured huskily, "One day, again."

He kissed the boy again, but gently, tenderly, on the forehead.

Nusa'pei sighed. It appeared the boy might be his responsibility for a long time yet, when he could arouse such a desire. He admitted to himself that if he were only allowed, he'd have him again himself, and not castrated. It was only in his role as enclosure overseer that he wanted him castrated.

Hicham stepped back, smiling a bit smugly now, having felt the boy's erection hard against him. Valencio's excitement was very obvious, as he stood, flushed and trembling. Each of the women knew, too, though they tried not to look.

Nusa'pei asked politely, "Do you wish to find Margaret now?"

Hicham nodded, and when they found Margaret, small, athletic body naked in the pool with Emma and Helene, he said, "I'll have her now."

Nusa'pei was not surprised, and just hoped he would not be too rough, in his urgency.

Margaret came when called, but when Nusa'pei said calmly, that she was to go with Hicham, now, she stepped back, protesting that there were supposed to be a few more days, she wasn't ready.

Hicham smiled. Did it matter? But he didn't fancy too much of a struggle, and thought of Valencio's wrists and ankle cuffs. Because of Valencio, Margaret was taken days earlier than she'd expected, and restrained on a bed with wrist and ankle cuffs. But Hicham suddenly remembered that Valencio had criticised his size and roughness, and took her a lot more gently than was his custom.

For Margaret, the most frightening part was over, and while she'd hated it, and it had hurt, it had not been horrific. The others assured her that the next time it would not hurt nearly as much, and after a while, almost always, not at all. They thought it too soon to tell the girl that most of them mostly enjoyed it. Margaret's cuffs had been removed, and she had no intention of ever telling anyone that they'd been used. Several of them had similar secrets. Quite a few of the Khatabis enjoyed virgins, but couldn't be bothered with irritating resistance. Generally, the second time, there'd be no problem.

Valencio felt thoroughly humiliated. He told himself there was no way that the women could have known he'd been excited. He'd just grabbed his books, started to make a brief apology, forgetting he was silenced, made a helpless gesture, and left, moving fast towards the back fence, his face scarlet.

Kaede suggested she look at Amreeta's arithmetic problems. Shirley's face was still down, and she looked almost as red as Valencio had been.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

A week later, and used every evening, Margaret was beginning to relax. Hicham was big, often far too fast, not considerate, but on the other hand, his roughness was not deliberate cruelty. She was getting used to him, and preferred to wear his wristband than be used by different ones every night, as nearly all the older ones were. It still very much grated that he was referred to as her 'owner,' but the skin over the number on her arm was almost healed. Margaret was adjusting to life as a prisoner, and started to talk a little. She'd been a gymnast, and Valencio watched in admiration as she did a floor routine for them. He had to practise that. Could he do a one-handed handstand? He tried, but in private, not wanting anyone to see his awkwardness.

Margaret saw him sometimes in the shower. So odd, to be showered with clothes on, but he wore a wide grin, and when asked if he needed help, invariably nodded vigorously. Hobbled and silenced, restrained whenever he was in the dining room in the presence of wizards. Margaret was still under orders to keep away from him, and did, but watched him, fascinated. In the morning, in wet clothes, he'd stand in front of one of the guards, often old Bashir, until they made a drying spell. He never showed the slightest hint of gratitude, and one day, when they were slow to oblige, he walked away, and stayed wet.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

For the first time in nearly a fortnight, Valencio saw that he had to report for Narzu-Han that evening. For the first time, Margaret had an evening off, but hung around the dining room anyway, curious to see the routine of the older ones. All their lists were out there for everyone to see, and Gloria and Maliwan, especially, nearly always had more than one appointment.

Valencio came in, in wet clothes. Diethard dried him with a spell, and for the first time, Margaret saw him searched, and then secured to the two vertical bars. She hadn't even known their purpose before, though she should have been able to guess. The straps that hung ready, were the same as those on the restraining chair Valencio had to use.

She asked Emma, beside her, why they treated him like that.

Emma answered, "Because they're bloody wizards, of course."

Margaret said, "He's very rude to them..."

"He's still silenced. He's not very rude when he can't even speak!"

No-one had told Margaret how he used to run, and to fight, and certainly not that he'd tried to kill himself once. It would be a bad example for the new slave. It was best if she accepted that obedience was the only option.

It was what Valencio was telling himself again. After even a brief interval, obedience was just a little more difficult. Narzu-Han was late, and Valencio adjusted his position so he could lean against one of the posts, one wrist uncomfortably pulled, but preferring the perceived greater dignity of the more casual position.

Margaret and Emma watched, and chatted quietly, at the far end of the room, as men arrived for their appointments, many having a close look at Valencio before they went off with their women. Gloria, Maliwan, Tasha, Sheri who cut hair now that Veronica was gone. Helene and Rosnita, both the same age as Valencio. Georgia, who smiled graciously at Faheem, and allowed him to escort her out the door. Georgia was good at pretending she was not a slave. Belinda, who looked worshipfully at Brahim, and went with him happily.

Valencio looked indifferently into the distance, and ignored Fahad, who asked him how he was. Fahad looked disapprovingly at the hobbles, and asked Fudo if he was silenced, and by whose orders.

"By order of Narzu-Han."

Fahad said nothing further, and strolled off to Kaliska, who waited for him.

Three boys came in, curious and a little shy. Only thirteen and fourteen, Khatabi-Richi. Nusa'pei treated them as clients, and asked whether they wanted to choose a woman. They looked at each other, and said they thought they were a bit busy tonight. Nusa'pei said casually, that they were welcome to stay a while, but not to go too close to No. 143.

Shar-Kutsu asked breathlessly, "Is that the one?"

Nusa'pei nodded, "Valencio is the only boy in Enclosure 1."

They stared, but then one nudged another, and looked at Gloria, who smiled at young Zhang.

"Next week," said the oldest. He was very nervous, but thought next week, he'd be old enough.

Valencio stared into the distance, looking vague. It was entirely feasible that within a year or two, those boys could ask, and he'd be bent over in front of them for sex. Boys younger than himself. Would they at some stage decide he was too old for it? There was no sign of it, though he knew from Clarence that none of the three boys before him had spent more than three years in Enclosure 1, Clarence and Damir only about two years. He'd be sixteen soon. He tried to remember how long he'd worn hobbles - months now, he wasn't sure quite how long.

There was a stir at the door, and a respectful inclining of heads as Narzu-Han and Hicham walked in. Hicham didn't even notice his own slave watching, but walked straight across to Valencio, and pulled him close, totally unembarrassed at showing his own passion. Hands roved over back and bottom, grasping, kneading.

Valencio would have liked to hide, too many watched, but again he reacted to the man, and Narzu-Han smiled, as he felt his boy's desire increase, and his self-consciousness vanish.

Margaret watched with disbelieving hostility, as he was released from the bars, and left with Hicham's arm tight over his shoulders. She wasn't 'in love' with the rough man, but he gave her a feeling of security in this strange new environment. She asked Emma, "Why do the men want a boy? How can they have sex with a boy?"

Emma looked down, and said, "I've never asked."

"They don't..."

Emma said firmly, "Just cuddle a bit, I think. They're always saying how beautiful he is."

Nearly all the women of Enclosure 1 were occupied, and Emma went to bed, but Margaret was consumed with something more than curiosity. She whistled at Kwai-Jeeha, whom she saw wandering around Enclosure 2. Kwai-Jeeha was vague, and said it was best not to think about things like that, that the boy had no more choice than anyone else.

Margaret stared, and suddenly said, in a horrified voice, "They don't put it in their bottom, do they?"

Kwai-Jeeha slowly nodded, but said firmly, "Best not to think of what happens in the working bedrooms. And never ask. Boy or girl, none of us have any choice what they do to us."

Margaret nodded, and quietly moved away. Hicham put it in his bottom, and tomorrow, he'd want to put it inside her again. It was too horrible. Margaret was filled with a disbelieving anger. She felt polluted, in a way she hadn't before. More, it was perfectly obvious that her owner preferred the boy to herself. She'd lost so much, a prisoner for life, and there were no old ones, so probably it would be a shortened life. And she wasn't even valued! The man who owned her, preferred that horrible, unnatural boy. And she'd seen it, she was sure, the boy wanted it, too. He had not gone with the men reluctantly, but almost as if entranced. It was too dangerous to be angry with the wizards, Margaret's fury was directed at the horrible, unnatural boy.

In the end bedroom, Narzu-Han sat on the edge of the bed, shaking his head. He hadn't even taken the boy himself, but it had been the most intense ever.

Hicham still leaned over Valencio, stroking. So nice to be wanted. And he'd allowed Narzu-Han to do the preparation, not taking it amiss when Narzu-Han said he was too big ever to do it without. It was good to be big, wasn't it? The boy had wanted him, and Narzu-Han said that he never had wanted anyone else like he seemed to want it from Hicham. Hicham withdrew, and stood, feeling very, very good. He grinned at Narzu-Han, who was almost shaking in reaction. "Something special," Hicham said. "Something special."

Valencio took a long, shuddering breath. He didn't like Hicham, didn't understand himself, didn't understand why the man's rough, domineering lovemaking awoke such a response within him. He hadn't even pulled away from the Brieke-tei, which had only beckoned this time. Surely it had to be better if he enjoyed it too. Being ashamed was pointless. He had no choice, and his enjoyment increased the pleasure of the wizards, which meant an easier time for himself. He thought he understood why it was like that for Narzu-Han, but Hicham? Why should he care?

Hicham released him, seeing Narzu-Han still hadn't moved. It was the telepathy of course. Liliah and Sagireh had it, too, and sometimes, they acted differently, aware of things in a different way. "Hobbles back on?" he asked.

Narzu-Han nodded. Hobbles back on. He'd release him one day, but not because someone else suggested.

Valencio took it for granted. The hobbles, and he was beginning to think the silencing might be permanent as well.

Hicham said, "Come and lie with me a little while."

Valencio raised his eyebrows, and pointed in the direction of the bathroom.

Hicham nodded, and Valencio cleaned himself a little, hesitated, filled his mind with thoughts of the supper he wanted, and checked his blade. Still there. Narzu-Han thought fondly that boys of that age were always hungry. Valencio lay a while with Hicham, who stroked, and touched. Valencio cuddled close, closing his eyes, half asleep.

Margaret went to her room, stroked the lycra leotard she'd been wearing under outer clothing, when taken, and put on the shoes she'd been wearing. She went back to the dining room, waiting. Her yellow wristband marked her as unavailable except to her Khatabi owner, and no-one took notice of her inconspicuous presence.

Margaret waited, not knowing what she planned, but the corroding bitterness filled her soul.

Valencio was brought back in to the dining room, Hicham's arm around his shoulders, as he'd left. Jurgen pulled out his wand. Regulation. When Valencio was in the presence of wizards, one of the guards should have his wand ready.

Hicham embraced the boy, kissed him, and said, "Next time, again. I can't wait for next time."

Narzu-Han watched from the door, smiling also. His boy had pleased him. The two powerful wizards left, and Valencio started making his way toward the door. He needed a shower, and would then have to return in order to be dried. He didn't contemplate skipping the shower. He'd been used. He needed a shower.

Halfway to the door, Margaret confronted him, hissing. "What did you let them do? You're disgusting, you know that! A filthy, unnatural turd who should not exist."

Valencio flinched, and stopped. Margaret thrust her furious face toward him. "Hideous, filthy, foul creature. You let them do it, and then they're as dirty as you."

Jurgen's attention was caught, and he made a jocular remark to Diethard. Bashir was also there, but tired, leaning against the wall. He was too old for guard duty, even the easy enclosure guard duty.

Margaret's fury rose, and she grabbed at the strap that ran from wrist and ankle, yanking it hard, so that he fell. Then she was on him, kicking and hitting, and scratching.

Valencio shielded his face, and made no other move to defend himself. She was right. Of course he was a filthy, unnatural turd who should not exist. Margaret was crying, half screaming, half sobbing. She scrambled to her feet, and started kicking. He was awful, he was disgusting, he was a pollution.

Diethard started strolling over, unhurried. Valencio shielded a kick that lashed at his face, and then Margaret ran, sobbing. It wasn't Valencio's fault, and she was so stupid.

Diethard extended a hand to Valencio, which he ignored, just rising to his feet.

Jurgen grinned at him, and said, "She doesn't think much of your disgustingly filthy habits, does she? And you, quivering in fear from a girl that size."

Valencio took a short step toward Jurgen, whose eyes fell to his free left fist, but Valencio jackknifed his body and lashed out with his right. Jurgen fell, not knowing for a moment what had happened. Valencio was on the floor again, but rolling quickly, controlled, and then up again, and backed up against a wall, expecting the punishment.

Diethard cautioned, "Jurgen, we do not have authorisation to punish this one."

Jurgen's eyes were glittering, and he was white faced with anger. "He has attacked a wizard. He must be punished."

Valencio was nearly as angry, but not quite angry enough to use his piece of glass, though it was in his hand. He took a swift step toward Jurgen again, but Bashir raised his wand, and said warningly, "Valencio..."

Valencio's eyes flicked to him, but he still wanted to hit. He was a filthy, unnatural turd, but it was the wizards who'd made him so.

Jurgen said fiercely, "You'll be very sorry for that!"

He was close enough now, and Valencio's left fist knocked him to the floor again. That felt good, especially when he saw the man's nose bleeding quite badly. Valencio turned and started walking towards the door.

Bashir said, quite calmly, "Valencio, you have to wait here now."

Valencio ignored him, and Bashir aimed his wand. Semi-paralysis, as he'd been so used to, once. The filthy, unnatural turd pulled himself to the wall, and leaned back against it, wearily, closing his eyes. Why shower? It didn't make him any less dirty.

Bashir passed the word, and one of the guards on escort duty knocked at the bedroom door of Narzu-Han, grateful that the light was still on, though he wasn't as risky to annoy as some Khatabis.

Narzu-Han sighed at the sight of him, "What's he done now?"

"Hit Jurgen, twice, I understand."

"Any reason?"

"I wasn't present, and have not heard any details."

Valencio still sat, half asleep. They'd punish him now, he assumed, and then he might die. One of the wizards he hated had been in his body, and he'd wanted it. He was filthy and disgusting, and it was time he died.

Narzu-Han stood in front of him, and snapped, "Valencio!" He opened his eyes, reluctantly.

Narzu-Han said, "If I take off the silencing spell, will you tell me what happened?"

Valencio shook his head.

Narzu-Han said, quite gently, "Go and have your shower, and then come back here."

Under semi-paralysis? He'd done his best hobbled, but surely that was a bit much to ask. Narzu-Han took off the semi-paralysis, and he rose stiffly to his feet. He seemed to have an awful lot of bruises.

Nusa'pei arrived, returning Kaliska, and he, too, sighed when he saw Jurgen with a bleeding nose, Narzu-Han present, and Valencio heading towards the door.

Automatically, Valencio showered, accustomed to the hobbles, taking them for granted. He wouldn't worry about his bruises. Margaret found him in the showers, towelling his face and hair. He'd even washed his hair. It didn't take away his dirtiness. He sat again on the bench, not even seeing her there, and removed a piece of glass from his clothing and studied it. He'd promised Emma, and Tasha might be upset, as well.

Margaret said, "Valencio, I'm very sorry." He jumped, and the glass vanished, leaving Margaret wondering if she'd actually seen anything or not. Margaret tried to explain, but didn't understand herself, and finally just sat next to him, and said again, "I'm sorry."

He touched her hand, and smiled at her, before rising.

"To find a guard, get dried?"

He nodded.

"So sorry," she said again, as Valencio went off to be punished.

Narzu-Han dried him, and asked, smiling, "You managed to punch with your right hand?"

Valencio gave him a short nod, and looked away.

Jurgen glared at him from the wall. He'd been soundly rebuked for taunting the boy, and told it served him right.

Narzu-Han said, "Valencio, come here."

Valencio went to his owner. Narzu-Han put both hands on his shoulders, and then drew him close, and murmured, "You are _not_ dirty, Valencio. It is just your job, one that you have no choice over. You are not dirty." And he radiated a feeling of comfort and calm that made Valencio pull back, wanting to cry.

"You may go," Narzu-Han said.

Valencio left. Narzu-Han instructed Nusa'pei, "I'll take the silencing off tomorrow, and I want you to cease restraining him further than the hobbles. Keep him away from Adil, Ahjmed and Faheem still, of course." He looked coldly at Jurgen, "I value my slave's life more than I value yours. I strongly suggest you request a transfer."

Jurgen looked at Nusa'pei, who nodded, curtly. He thought Jurgen had escaped lightly. Any other Khatabi would probably have ordered a whipping, whether the guard had been right or wrong to act as he had.

Valencio sat in his room a long time, light on, door open. He needed Tasha very much that night, but it was midnight before she finished work.

She was tired, but she'd had word, and gave Valencio the consolation he so urgently needed. The women didn't know that there had been anything with Margaret, just that he'd punched Jurgen to the floor, for some presumed insult. Only Emma might have blamed the new girl, the others would have understood her actions far more clearly than she did herself.

They gave him some additional consolation for his morning shower, and Margaret saw the tableau of the grinning teenager, being thoroughly soaped by both Gloria and Maliwan.

Maliwan asked, "What have you done to yourself? You're covered in bruises!"

Valencio shrugged. Being silenced could be handy.

Gloria looked out, and asked Margaret, "Go to his room, and find a large jar of purple lotion. It's for bruises."

Margaret hurried to do as she was told.

A few minutes later, Gloria exclaimed, "Get out with you. You're not bruised there!"

Valencio nodded vigorously, and Gloria paid attention to the part he asserted was bruised, but she didn't bother with the lotion. Margaret quickly took herself off.

There were no wizards around yet, though they could be called if needed. Valencio simply stayed wet until the guards came in, Fudo and Kofi-Zee, then Arikiyo and Aminadi. Valencio presented himself in front of Fudo, who waved his wand, drying him. He just hovered then, hungry, not showing that he'd noticed the instant he came into the room that the restraining chair was gone, though the bars were left.

It could, of course, mean that he was to be killed, but there didn't seem to be any indications of it yet. Arikiyo threw him a broki, and he caught it left-handed, and leaned against the wall while he ate.

By the time Emma and Margaret came in together, he'd helped himself to a generous meal, and was eating with appetite. Gloria and Maliwan were helping him survive the day, as Tasha had helped him survive the previous day.

An extra two guards came in, and quietly blocked the exit. He apparently ignored them, and decided he needed just one more broki before they killed him, or whatever they intended. It wasn't courage so much as resignation. They were bloody wizards. They did to him just exactly what they chose.

Nusa'pei, Narzu-Han and Fahad came in together, and stood quietly chatting. He spread some jam on his broki, and Hilde poured him some more coffee, unsure whether she should be worried. The healer wasn't there, and if it was to be that, surely the healer would be there. She noticed Valencio glance toward the guarded exit, and then shrug. She said calmly, "Helene, would you mind taking Margaret and Emma away now?"

Margaret was confused, but Emma pulled at her, and whispered urgently. The guards made no move to stop them leaving. Thierry hurried out, as well, looking frightened. Rosnita suggested to Belinda that they had to go see the rose garden right now, when the scent was strong in the morning.

Belinda smiled vaguely at her friend, and followed her out. They tried to look after each other, and they thought Belinda fragile, maybe almost as fragile as Valencio.

Nusa'pei glanced around at the hushed room, all of them watching. It appeared that no more wished to leave. He raised an eyebrow at Narzu-Han who raised his voice. "Valencio, come here, now."

Valencio rose from his chair, and moved toward them, short-stepped, slow.

Narzu-Han said, "Fahad wants to ask you a few questions."

Valencio looked at Fahad.

Fahad said, "Tell me what happened."

Valencio shrugged. How could he tell him what happened when he was silenced?

Fahad narrowed his eyes at the boy, then looked questioningly at Narzu-Han, who waved a wand and uttered a brief word, more to tell Valencio what he'd done, than because of any necessity. The powerful wizards seldom needed to verbalise the incantations for a spell.

"Now, Valencio."

"I hit Jurgen."

"Why?"

"He was close enough."

Valencio looked at Narzu-Han, thinking to him that he didn't want to tell about Margaret.

Fahad asked, "Did Jurgen say anything to make you especially angry?"

Valencio shrugged and was silent.

Narzu-Han said casually, "Are you likely to try and kill wizards if you have the chance?"

Valencio hesitated, and answered truthfully, "No."

Narzu-Han said, "That do, Fahad?"

Fahad took the hint, and refrained from doing any further questioning.

Narzu-Han asked, "Would you like to have him tonight."

Fahad smiled broadly at the invitation, and assented.

Narzu-Han was trying to feel Valencio's reaction to this casual disposal of him. It was obvious that Valencio had registered the exchange, but he was now thinking of his successful right-handed punch. That was an achievement, that was.

Narzu-Han said, "We'll see you tonight, Valencio. You may go."

Valencio nodded, turned and left, trying not to think about not being silenced any more. Maybe Narzu-Han had just forgotten, and he should not be reminded.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

A meeting of the enclosure guards the following day, Nusa'pei, Kofi-Zee, Abensur, Rafu, Thuli, Fudo and Diethard. Almost twice as many permanent enclosure guards as they'd had when Valencio had first arrived, but Nusa'pei thought it better that he use the same guards as much as possible. In his view, the boy was still unpredictable and dangerous, and again, the first subject was Valencio.

Nusa'pei said, "Narzu-Han is annoyed. He says the boy is valuable to him, and that, because of mishandling, he was contemplating killing himself. He says he is not dangerous, and if that changes, he'll let us know in good time. Meantime, anyone taunting him, or acting with unnecessary cruelty, will answer to him."

Fudo said, "He is insolent. We would not tolerate it from any other prisoner."

"Narzu-Han says the boy is unstable. Narzu-Han, of course, knows. He says his insolence is a needed safety valve, and we're to ignore it."

He glanced at Fudo, and added, "Even when it's very difficult."

Fudo inclined his head. Sometimes, it was very difficult, and now he was no longer silenced.

Nusa'pei concluded, "We're to drop all precautions except the ones we take with the women, and always have, and Bashir is to be asked to become a permanent enclosure guard, as the boy seems to like him, or at least to tolerate him better than most."

Abensur asked, "Has Narzu-Han said anything about removing the hobbles?"

"He has not."

The discussion went on to which of the older women should be next to move over into Enclosure 2. Hilde? There were still men wanting her, and more, she was an excellent leader, and was needed. The prisoners were easier to manage with a stable leader. Kaliska, maybe.

Abensur commented, "Hardly anyone asks for Thierry any more."

Nusa'pei said, "She's not very old. She might improve, and she was very good not so long ago."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

A few days later, in the morning, Narzu-Han was in the enclosure again, with Nusa'pei. Fudo and Thuli also walking with them. The routine precaution taken when in either Enclosure 1 or 2. Enclosure 3 was now empty again.

Narzu-Han sensed the nearness of Valencio, and pointed, putting his finger to his lips. A gathering of nude women in the pool, Shirley, Rosnita and Belinda. Valencio was in clothes, of course, and hobbled, but it appeared he was still quite happy to show off for the women, pretending to topple casually into the water, diving deep, and swimming underwater, both hands down beside him, and his legs kicking together, in a porpoise action.

Narzu-Han approached, impressed at his speed while so severely handicapped. The others silenced as the wizards approached, backing off a little. Valencio surfaced at the far end of the pool, shaking his mop of hair out of his eyes, and looked to the women for applause. Instead, he saw frightened looks, and took in the fact that his owner watched. Bloody wizards! They'd have to organise a warning system so they would not be taken by surprise. Narzu-Han was the only one that did that.

Narzu-Han was tempted to vanish his clothes, and make him do the swim again, nude, as he watched, but suspected he'd provoke a refusal, especially when his friends watched. He'd been planning on removing the hobbles, but abruptly changed his mind. Maybe in a few more days. Right now, to see his boy triumphing over the handicap, pleased him.

He said to Nusa'pei, "I've changed my mind. I might just have him now, instead."

Nusa'pei inclined his head, and when Valencio pulled himself from the pool, dried his clothing for him.

Narzu-Han asked, casually, "You've had the boy, haven't you? Would you like him again, now?"

Nusa'pei's mood abruptly changed, and he looked at the boy with desire. "Yes, I'd like him very much indeed."

Valencio stared away from them. He was a slave, and didn't have the option of refusal. The boy's slow walk irritated Narzu-Han, and he said, "Go at your own pace, pick up some fresh clothes, and meet us in the dining room. No need to shower."

The wizards strode off, only Fudo keeping a wary eye on the boy slave.

Valencio, that time, was seized with a desire to revolt. He didn't try and conceal his thoughts from his owner. Narzu-Han had to look after him, not let him do something that would have him punished. Narzu-Han was quick, matter-of-fact, and almost harsh, up until the moment his boy was restrained by ankle and wrist cuffs.

"May I finish restraining?" Nusa'pei, asked, his breath coming quicker.

Narzu-Han stepped back, nodding, and it was Nusa'pei, who caressed, and murmured reassurances, as the additional restraints were lovingly tightened. He petted, and commented, "He's taller again. We'll have to make some adjustments to the Brieke-tei." He leaned over, assessing muscles and breadth of shoulder.

Valencio was still tense - reluctant and resentful. Nusa'pei stroked his back, and then knelt, feeling muscles of thighs and calves. "He's growing up." His language switched to Japanese. "He's becoming too strong. If he's not to be castrated, we should consider some other way of ensuring he does not become dangerously rebellious."

Narzu-Han said, not concealing his irritation, "Do you think I cannot control him? I have every intention of using him for many years, and I do _not_ want him marred by any weakening of his body, by either physical or magical intervention."

Nusa'pei inclined his head, and begged his pardon.

Narzu-Han said, "Well, if you want him, do something about it. I haven't got all day."

They were still speaking Japanese, and Valencio was trying and failing to follow the exchange. Only that Narzu-Han was refusing, and was irritated, he knew that much.

Narzu-Han knew that Nusa'pei was distracted, apprehensive. Khatabi were treated with caution by Khatabi-Richi. It was not hard to change his mood back to one of desire, he merely opened the drawer, pulled out the small shelf, and put the lotion and dilators ready for Nusa'pei.

Nusa'pei's hands returned to Valencio's back, and he tried to reassure the boy, who was afraid, he could tell. He forgot the almost disagreement with the boy's owner, and started a gentle, loving preparation.

Narzu-Han strolled around to the boy's face, and kissed his cheek. "Relax now, Valencio. You know we're not about to hurt, and tonight I'll come for you. You sleep with me tonight."

Valencio murmured, "I sleep with you tonight?"

Narzu-Han felt his emotion, of comfort and safety. He was to sleep with his owner that night.

Valencio took a deep breath, and relaxed. Narzu-Han would look after him.

Narzu-Han was pleased, and a little ashamed. He wondered how he'd react when the hobbles came off, maybe the following day, and he'd have one of the guards do it, totally casually, taking him by surprise.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

As promised, Narzu-Han came for him again that evening. This time, he just used him in bed. Valencio was obedient, lying on his side as instructed, not pulling away, and then he snuggled up close to his owner, and went peacefully to sleep. Narzu-Han stroked the boy he thought of as a beautiful and half wild animal. But he trusted, and was quiet with his owner. He left him sleeping the following morning, only instructing the guards to replace the hobbles before returning him to the enclosure.

After lunch the following day, Fudo called to Valencio, who was on his way out the door with a few of the women. He hesitated, and Fudo wondered if he was going to require force. Valencio turned and walked slowly back toward the guard, suddenly sure, without the slightest evidence, that he was going to be freed from his hobbles. His posture changed subtly, until it was an insolent slouch, and he shoved his hands in his pockets.

The women still in the room hushed and turned to stare.

Valencio told himself that it might not be that, and concealed his wild hope. How long was it since he'd been able to run?

Fudo shrugged off his irritation. A safety valve, Narzu-Han said, and the boy had nearly killed himself not long ago, just because the new girl called him dirty. That's what Narzu-Han said, and it was almost heresy to wonder if Narzu-Han could be wrong.

Valencio was a touch taller than Fudo, and something in his posture exaggerated the difference.

Fudo said, "Hold out your right wrist, Valencio." Maybe the boy would assume a change of owners, or that he'd lost his status as Favourite entirely. Valencio yawned, and held out his right wrist, the limited amount it would go. Fudo unlocked the clip, and then removed it from his ankle. Then the one that connected ankle cuffs.

Valencio growled, "About bloody time!" and turned and slouched towards the door. Gloria started to laugh, and then hugged him, followed by others. Surrounded by the women, and taller than any of them, Fudo saw an honest grin appear on his face as he left.

He gave a crack of laughter himself, and turned to Abensur. "About bloody time, he said!"

Abensur fully agreed. Nearly six months. One could not criticise, of course, but Narzu-Han had severely rebuked the _guards_ for cruelty! They still didn't know what Valencio had done to earn the lengthy punishment.

Meantime, Valencio hurtled through the enclosure, running, running for the first time in how long. He took a couple of strides up the fence, and tried to rebound off the tree, but he'd lost some of his agility, and was a lot bigger and heavier than he had been. He fell, but grinned at the sky. Not free, not that, but at least no longer crippled.

Gloria knelt beside him, concerned. "Are you hurt?" she asked.

Valencio looked at her, his eyes grew big, and tears rolled. "Terribly hurt. I'll still need help to shower."

Gloria boxed his ears, and he got to his feet, grinning.


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23:_

In the Khatabi sitting room, a while later, Yiko asked curiously, "How did he take it?"

Narzu-Han chuckled. "With apparent total casualness, said 'about bloody time,' and had Fudo wanting to punish him for insolence again. Except that he was spotted not long later, running as hard as he could, around and around the perimeter." He grinned. "He might not have wanted to show the _bloody wizards_ , but I have a feeling he might have been pleased."

"It was a very severe punishment, of course."

"I left it on a lot longer than I intended. I was curious. He taught himself to swim fast, though underwater, and he learned to hit out with the restrained right wrist." He smiled complacently, "He's special."

"How tame now?"

"Quiet with me, tricky for others. I let Nusa'pei have him yesterday, and he didn't like it, but he didn't resist."

"Why do it then?"

"Nusa'pei, and Fahad, a few days ago. I allowed them mostly so that they'll try and ensure he's treated kindly. He's vulnerable."

Yiko looked at him, and waited. Narzu-Han said, "You'd have to be very careful."

Yiko smiled, "I'm very experienced."

Yiko was second after Riza. What better protection? Narzu-Han said, "If you want. Or if you like, you could just be present when Hicham takes him. For some reason, he responds to Hicham, though I make quite sure he doesn't get hurt."

Yiko chuckled. "Hicham is enthralled with his Favourite now, that she'd attack Valencio because he used the boy instead of her. He thinks it means she cares about him."

Narzu-Han smiled. For the ones with telepathic ability, the self deceits of others could be amusing. It did not mean they were immune from their own faults, frailties, and self-deceits. Narzu-Han said, "Tonight?"

"I look forward to it."

Valencio exhausted himself that day, running too long, discovering he'd lost fitness. He could swim again, overarm, and he joined a group around Margaret, who wore her leotard, and was practising handstands.

"I'm only twelve," she said. "Even if they keep me a year or two, I'll be still able to rejoin the Olympic team, if not for London, then maybe for Berlin." It was only pretence, and no-one pointed out they were there for life. Valencio, like every other boy, had worked at handstands, but Margaret's acrobatics were a revelation. He asked Hilde, "What do you think? Have I still got to keep away from her?"

Hilde said, "Is it such a hardship?"

"She might teach me gymnastics."

Margaret, when asked what she thought, said seriously that Hicham might become very jealous. In a few weeks, maybe.

Valencio said, "In a few weeks, when he's your slave, you should ask him for swings, or parallel bars, or what you want."

Margaret asked curiously, "Can you ask Narzu-Han for things like that?"

"Narzu-Han's a manipulator, not manipulated. Asking for anything is a risk."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Narzu-Han was on his list again for the evening. Valencio was a bit begrudging, wishing he could plead illness, ask for a day off. He was tired, as well as stiff and sore. Slaves were not allowed that luxury, and he treated the bruises from his fall, enjoyed a shower that didn't involve washing under uncomfortable wet clothes, and dressed, to his pleasure, in more clean, fresh clothes. No longer rumpled. The restraining bars were still there, but not used.

He watched, talking to Kaliska, whose client was late, as Belinda went off happily with Brahim, and Margaret with Hicham. Both of them would probably be all night. He looked black as Emma was claimed by Abimael. Abimael was gentle, but Valencio thought Emma should be immune from rape.

Kaliska said gently, "She's nearly eleven now, no longer a little girl."

Valencio said, "In the real world, she'd still be a little girl."

Kaliska looked up, and went to Junichiro, who'd just entered. Junichiro looked at Valencio, and wondered if he'd ever be available for general use again. In the real world, Valencio, with his looks, might still have been prey.

Narzu-Han arrived, and Valencio walked to meet him. Narzu-Han wondered curiously what his reaction would be if he was re-hobbled.

Valencio hesitated, and shook his head, before taking the last two strides to his owner, who put his arm around his shoulders. "We're going to the sitting room for a little while first," he said.

There were no guards with him, but Valencio noticed Fudo and Diethard stationed at each end of the corridor. He blanked his mind. This was not the time to think whether the reduced precautions would give him the slightest chance of escape.

Narzu-Han felt the ice descend, and hugged him, thinking he was frightened of something. Of course he would not re-hobble, and he'd have to be careful. There were indications now and then that Valencio could sometimes sense his own thoughts.

Valencio was urged into the sitting room, but stopped dead when he saw Yiko.

Yiko projected calm, and said softly, "Narzu-Han tells me you make good coffee. Black, no sugar, please." It would give him something to do while he absorbed the information that Yiko probably wanted him.

Jerkily, Valencio went about the job of making coffee, trying not to be clumsy, though he'd forgotten that he was no longer hobbled, and only used his left hand. Carefully, he placed the coffee on the table next to where Yiko sat, supplied Narzu-Han but apparently forgot his own, just perching on the edge of a chair, very tense, and occasionally darting a quick glance at Yiko. Small, yellow skin, looking ancient, and wise.

Yiko and Narzu-Han used Arabic, and discussed a prospective trip to France, some of the women, and quite a lot of young children. "I hear even Fuigh Zee's little girl is going, supposed to be very bright for her age."

Narzu-Han said, "It's the way to teach languages, just expose children for a few months, and they pick it up in no time."

Valencio was beginning to relax. Whatever the fearsome wizard had done once, he did not appear to be doing it again.

Narzu-Han was impressed, as he watched a master at work. It wasn't hypnosis, and there was no penetration of the mind that would alarm the boy. Instead, Yiko radiated calm, and it was working.

Yiko finished his coffee, and said, "Thank you, Valencio."

Valencio jumped, and looked at Narzu-Han, as if for reassurance.

Yiko said gently, "What I did that time to frighten you. I will not do it again."

Valencio said hesitantly, "I do not understand what you did that time."

Yiko replied casually, "It's not likely that you would."

Valencio felt a flash of irritation. That was no explanation.

Yiko smiled, and said, "What I did was to look into your mind a little way, but this time there will be no penetration of your mind. Instead, it is only your body I wish to penetrate."

Valencio was reassured. His body had not been his own for a long time, but he wanted his mind to be his own.

Narzu-Han just sat back in his chair, allowing Yiko to take the lead. Yiko stood, "We will go now, and Narzu-Han will secure you to the Brieke-tei for my use."

Obediently, Valencio rose, again reassured that Yiko told him his intentions. Yiko felt a clear thought, and both he and Narzu-Han smiled to themselves. _Small! I like small._

In the end bedroom, again Narzu-Han waited in the background, as Yiko said quietly, "Take off your clothes, Valencio."

And then for a while, Yiko just sat on the edge of the bed, Valencio in front of him, as he stroked and admired. He did not touch genitals, and Valencio was becoming excited anyway, not knowing why.

Narzu-Han knew that Yiko had awesome skills, but the skill of seduction was not one that Narzu-Han had seen him engaged in. He wondered if he, himself, would be as good in sixty years time.

At last, very gently, Yiko ran a single finger along Valencio's erect penis, and said, "Narzu-Han, would you please secure Valencio to the Brieke-tei for my use?"

Valencio stared, hypnotised, at the small man, and made no move except under instruction.

Once secured, he still moved his head, to follow where Yiko was, as the wizard moved around him, watching Narzu-Han. Narzu-Han stroked over Valencio's back, and then just casually patted his bottom, so that Valencio jumped, and quivered. Narzu-Han glanced at Yiko, and moved back, in response to the silent thought. They could both, very clearly, feel Valencio's excitement, though it was not yet acute.

Yiko walked around to where Valencio lay his head, and stroked, not Valencio but the soft leather. He commented, "How much pleasure has been received on this device?"

Valencio's forehead creased. Fahada, and that monstrous thing that had torn him so badly. He'd nearly died that night. His excitement vanished, and he waited to be hurt.

Narzu-Han was surprised at Yiko's disastrous error of judgement.

Yiko stroked the boy's forehead, and said, softly, "Pleasure and pain, they're so intermixed."

Valencio thought bitterly, _For you, maybe,_ and he pulled violently against the straps, hurting himself. He was going to be tortured, and he hadn't even resisted the Brieke-tei. If he had half a chance, he'd kill Yiko, one of the monstrous leaders of a monstrous family. He was on the Brieke-tei, helpless to move, and Yiko was going to hurt him very badly. Maybe, if he was in a condition afterward...

Narzu-Han and Yiko looked at each other, surprised, at the sudden absence of all thought and feeling emanating from the boy.

 _Why?_ asked Narzu-Han. _Why frighten him?_

Yiko answered, _Wait and see._

He still stroked, gently, just his face, not touching his body. He waited, still feeling nothing at all from the boy. At last, he leaned forward, and murmured into his ear, "I'm not going to hurt you, you know. I want to feel your enjoyment, and pain spoils that."

Valencio had his eyes shut, his forehead still creased in anger as much as in fear. He would never learn. In spite of everything, he had begun to trust just a little.

Yiko went on slowly, gently, just stroking his forehead. Five minutes went by, and Yiko repeated, "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to feel your enjoyment, and pain spoils that." This time, he radiated conviction and reassurance. Valencio waited to be hurt.

Yiko began to feel he really had made an error of judgement. He'd never heard that the boy had been hurt that badly. He still stroked, and Valencio opened his eyes, and threw all his hatred into his look and into his mind.

Narzu-Han flinched, but Yiko appeared unmoved, and only said, "What you fear is in the past. It is time to put that behind you, and take pleasure in the present."

Valencio said bitterly, "Don't make me sick!"

Yiko said, "You are under my personal protection now. You will never be hurt again, except maybe by accident." Again, he radiated confidence and reassurance.

Valencio thought _Narzu-Han?_

Yiko gave Narzu-Han permission, and Narzu-Han radiated his own reassurance, although upset that it appeared that Yiko was to take over his slave.

Yiko repeated his exact words, looking into Valencio's eyes from a close distance, "You will never be hurt again, except maybe by accident."

Valencio suspended his distrust, and Yiko said, in a commanding tone. "I am going to take you now. You are to relax your body, relax your muscles, open yourself for me."

To Narzu-Han's astonishment, Valencio's excitement was sudden, swift, and very, very strong.

Yiko moved around behind him, repeated, "Relax your muscles, open yourself for me," used the lotion, and eased himself into the boy's body, feeling what the boy felt, and knowing how he wanted it.

Yiko achieved his purpose. By frightening Valencio, and then reassuring him, he gave himself and Narzu-Han a unique experience. They left Valencio a little while on the Brieke-tei afterwards, the pair of them, father and son, sitting on the bed, shaking with reaction, and communicating without spoken words.

At length, Yiko stood. He hadn't even removed his robe, just raised it out of the way for the taking. Narzu-Han said softly, "I might sleep with him tonight."

Yiko said clearly, "I will pass on to Nusa'pei that Valencio is under my protection. He remains your Favourite, but he is not yours to dispose of as you please. Before any change of ownership, I wish to be informed, and will ensure his safety, and freedom from hurt."

He wondered if his words would have Valencio forgive him for his deliberate manipulation, but doubted it. He'd felt the boy's anger and the boy's hatred.

Valencio looked at Narzu-Han even, with a greater distrust, and didn't settle to sleep.

Finally, Narzu-Han gave up, thinking, annoyed, that Yiko might have provoked an extreme reaction, but he'd done damage. He'd have to take special care for a while. At least, the boy still belonged to him.

Yiko apologised to Narzu-Han, saying that he hadn't understood just how vulnerable the boy was, or the cruelties he'd been subjected to.

Narzu-Han said, "I've never questioned Adil, and Valencio has never spoken of it."

"I'll inform Nusa'pei. Come to me if there are problems. I will not have him mistreated."

"Haru has made it known that he will not go into Enclosure 2, that he regards him as too dangerous."

"I'll talk to Haru, as well. If the guards cannot keep him under control without cruelty, they do not deserve to be part of our Family."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

At the next meeting of the Enclosure guards. Nusa'pei said, "It appears that Valencio will be our responsibility until he dies of old age. He's under Yiko's personal protection, and even Narzu-Han is not permitted to severely punish without reference to him. No castration, ever, and no putting him down because he's too much of a nuisance."

Kofi-Zee beamed. Abensur said, "It will be a problem when a cull is needed again."

Nusa'pei sighed, "Culls are always a problem, but there's not too many in Enclosure 2 now, and if we try and keep the women a bit longer in Enclosure 1, rather than getting in too many new girls, that will reduce the necessity."

Bashir remarked, "I think he feels very protective toward the women. He would attack, I think, if he saw one of Ahjmed's girls straight after first use."

Nusa'pei said, "There is no need to tell him that he's under special protection. He's rude enough as it is."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Narzu-Han took care to use Valencio again just a couple of days later. No tricks, and a satisfying experience for himself.

Valencio took a very long time to relax, and the Brieke-tei didn't need cleaning. It might take weeks, and Narzu-Han resolved to be patient. Once he'd thought to deliberately cause pain, in order to provoke the heights of feeling that Valencio was capable of, but knew now it could destroy the boy. He was so fragile, and the trusting relationship so carefully built up, was damaged. Narzu-Han would be patient.

Valencio was again running every day, becoming fit again. Swimming every day, and visiting Enclosure 2 at night, whenever he chose. One night, he tried very hard to climb the external fence from the roof of Enclosure 2. It was at a place where it was a little lower than in most areas. He finally got himself caught between the fence and a rise in the roof, and was unable to escape as the pain escalated further and further.

Clarence watched in horror, but was quite unable to go to his help.

In the end, Valencio managed to push himself away, but weak with the pain, and then fell to the ground, breaking his wrist.

Carol was appalled. He must not be caught here. They waited, as he lay, white and sweating, before pulling himself up to sit against the wall, and regarding the bent right wrist.

Carol asked, "Will we call a guard?"

Valencio shook his head, vehemently. He was still apt to forget he was no longer silenced.

"What do we do then?" asked Carol.

"Splint it for me, and I'll go back over. I'm accustomed to being one-handed."

Half an hour later, Valencio narrowed his eyes at the painful climb he'd have to make one-handed. Jorg Volker, the stunt man, _Look carefully at what has to be done, visualise it, concentrate._ Valencio could see the man's face, and listened to his advice. He planned it, his method needing to be changed a little, he must not forget that his right arm was no longer available.

He just stared again, concentrating, breathing deeply and evenly, before starting his run. He'd been trained for this, trained to tolerate severe pain, trained to do without the use of his right arm. He only needed one attempt to make it on the roof, one attempt to make it back over the fence, but was too drained to be sufficiently careful when he dropped from the roof in Enclosure 1. He hurt himself again, but pulled himself away from the drainpipe. It should not be known what he was up to.

To account for the injury? He'd been running, and tripped over something in the dark. But anyway, if they asked, he'd just rudely ignore them. That was the easiest way. He'd best take off the splint, as there would have been no need for it if he was just going to ask a wizard to fix the break. He went to the dining room, and pressed the button.

A few minutes later, wands raised and looking very alert, Iraz and Hwang came in. Iraz and Hwang, he loathed them both. Both on his list. He turned his back and walked out.

The guards looked at each other, and shrugged. Fudo looked up as they returned to the guards' sitting room, and said, casually, "What was it?"

"Valencio. But maybe we were too ready for him, or something. He just walked off."

Fudo frowned, and then said, "If he's sick, we'd best investigate. Get Bashir. He might talk to Bashir."

Iraz looked reluctant, and Fudo said, "Remember, he has protection." Iraz went to rouse Bashir.

Valencio's light was still on, and Bashir went ahead, and asked, "Valencio?"

Valencio was in the process of trying to put the splint back on his arm, and doing a poor job, in spite of all his practice at being one-handed. He looked warily at Bashir when asked the problem, but consented to say, "Broke my arm."

Bashir said calmly, "Show me." Basic first aid, practised sometimes on the inmates of Enclosure 2, and was quite often the first job of the inmates of Enclosure 3, before they started being permanently maimed or killed. Bashir fixed the arm, and asked, "Anything else you need?"

Valencio shook his head.

Bashir regarded him, "Are you going to thank me?"

Valencio lay down on his bed, put his hands behind his head, and said, "I have nothing to thank wizards for." If he was silenced for insolence, they wouldn't be able to ask him how exactly he'd broken his arm. And besides, he felt sore. He was probably as strong as he'd ever be, and still couldn't come close to going over the external fence.

Bashir asked, "Why didn't you ask Iraz or Hwang to fix it for you?"

"Don't like them."

"Does that mean you like me?"

Valencio regarded the ceiling, and replied, "I like old wizards best. They're closer to being dead."

Bashir stared at him, incredulous, and broke into laughter, provoking a reluctant grin from Valencio as well.

Bashir asked, "How did it happen?"

Valencio swung his legs to the side of the bed, and sat up. He looked straight at Bashir, then yawned in his face.

Bashir shook his head. "You'll get on better if you show some basic courtesy."

Valencio said casually, "I hadn't noticed any difference, myself, somewhat the reverse, in fact."

Bashir glanced around the bare room, shrugged, and left.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Narzu-Han received a brief written report at breakfast. His slave had broken a wrist, and a guard had fixed it for him. Narzu-Han picked up a bag of date scones, and went to see his boy midmorning.

Valencio was ready for him. He'd been running, falling, convincing himself he had fallen, and hurt his wrist. Maybe he still wasn't used to having a free arm, and was clumsy. When Narzu-Han asked, he had it clear in his mind, and Narzu-Han saw the image. He also felt that it was a lie, but refrained from questioning further. The boy's trust was so fragile.

That evening, again, Valencio gave him an extraordinary experience, and then slept in his arms, peacefully, all night.

Narzu-Han was beginning to feel very deeply for his boy. When Yiko suggested that if he wanted, the boy's memory of the last years could be erased, and he could be freed, he was very surprised.

"We _never_ free slaves. We're always told it's impossible, and a very bad precedent. Even Kuwaja when he took Kwai-Jeeha, and then regretted it!"

Yiko said, "As a rule, that's true. But I can do it, if I choose, and no-one will query me."

Narzu-Han said, "I want him. He's mine, I value him, and I want to keep him."

"Of course. Just raising the possibility."

"He's happy enough, enjoying the sex, not being hurt..."

Valencio, a few days later, said how nice it would be if he could go to Narzu-Han's own bedroom, like Margaret did with Hicham, and Belinda with Brahim. With the reduced guard, maybe he could steal a robe, and stroll out through the gates.

Narzu-Han kissed him, and said how nice it was in the end room. That they'd had so much pleasure there that it excited him the moment he entered the room.

Valencio knew he was not trusted, and wondered just how long it would be before he was trusted. He sighed. Probably never. He might as well go back to killing wizards, except that he didn't want to kill Narzu-Han.

Narzu-Han detected that thought, and smiled to himself. Maybe not fully tame, maybe never fully tame, but he was sure the boy had some feeling for him.

Narzu-Han, one evening, as they lay together, told Valencio he'd be away for a while. Three or four weeks, maybe.

"I leave you in the hands of Abensur, who will look after you."

"Why don't you just give me a holiday? I only ever get a holiday when someone's nearly killed me."

Narzu-Han ignored the reference to being nearly killed, and said, "You know why. Each time you're left a while, you forget you have to be obedient. It's best if Abensur looks after you."

"Abensur prefers Tasha or Kaliska or Sheri."

Narzu-Han said sternly, "Stop arguing. If Abensur doesn't want you himself, he can delegate. Arikiyo always wants you, and so does Hicham."

"Hicham would damage me, I think, if you weren't there to stop him."

Narzu-Han laughed, and asked, "Didn't I say to stop arguing?"

Valencio asked in an interested tone, "Are you going to silence me now?"

Narzu-Han said, "Maybe I will," and turned him onto his front and used him a second time, giving himself considerable pleasure, and even some mild pleasure for Valencio. Narzu-Han no longer expected more from him when in bed, but sometimes, it was nice anyway.

He stroked his boy tenderly, "We'll sleep here tonight. Tomorrow, I'll be leaving for Korea."

"Why Korea?"

"None of your concern," and he kissed Valencio, and told him to go to sleep.

Valencio curled up against him, and did as he was told. Tasha would be better, of course, but he'd never in his life slept with a woman, or even been in a proper bed with a woman, except for Gloria that one time, straight after he killed Charandev.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Abensur took his responsibility seriously. Regularly, every two or three days, either himself or Arikiyo, sometimes just in the bed, but often enough with the Brieke-tei that the boy didn't become frightened of it again. Valencio gave no trouble, just doing what he was told.

Hicham was away as well, and when others asked, Abensur politely apologised and said that Narzu-Han only allowed those specified. He asked Valencio once whether he'd like Kofi-Zee, but Valencio said vehemently, that he hated the guards having him. Abensur conceded, and didn't point out that he, too, was a guard. He gave Fahad a go instead, without asking Valencio first.

Fahad wisely kept it quiet, rather than put Abensur in the position of refusing pressing requests from those senior to him. The manager, Ryuichi, was loudly wishing he'd been around when the boy was in general use, and was apt to stare at the boy whenever he caught sight of him, almost discernibly licking his lips.

Arikiyo one time, when Narzu-Han had been gone three and a half weeks. Looking at the lithe young man strapped to the Brieke-tei, Arikiyo doubted that he could physically master him now, though he was still quite a bit bigger than the sixteen-year-old. It was one of those times that would have left Narzu-Han shaking in reaction. Arikiyo didn't experience it like that but it still made it special for him when he knew the boy was becoming acutely excited, and he smiled as he waved a wand to clean the Brieke-tei.

Valencio was in the bathroom, and made a quick check that his blade was still there. He'd never taken much notice of what Yiko told him about being protected, and was beginning to worry. What if Narzu-Han didn't come back? This time, he would not go into general use. He'd kill himself first, but over in Enclosure 2, so that Emma and the other young ones would have no chance of seeing the body. Or here maybe. This blade was sharp enough to do the job easily, though even the bits of old metal still embedded in his cutlass would do, he thought.

Hicham was supposed to be next, but Hicham would hurt him, he was sure. He didn't want the guards looking at him, and having to make repair spells all the time, and anyway, Hicham was away as well, and Margaret beginning to worry.

Arikiyo opened the door suddenly, but only found him staring at himself in the mirror, and looking very sad before he turned to him, and said indignantly that surely he was entitled to just a touch of privacy in the bathroom, of all places.

Arikiyo said sternly that he was a slave, and entitled to nothing, but was sorry when Valencio looked away, and for a moment, he saw a hint of tears.

It wasn't acting. Valencio was not only wondering whether it would soon be time to end it, he was, quite simply, missing Narzu-Han, whom he'd begun to depend on, and not only for temporary security.

More gently, Arikiyo said, "Are you ready to come to bed now?"

Valencio nodded, and went to him, tolerating the close embrace. He was beginning to think he was getting weaker instead of stronger. The physical contact made him want to cry.

Seeking to distract him from his thoughts, Arikiyo said, "There's to be a wedding on Wednesday, three couples."

"Who?"

"Fudo, Diethard, and Zeeko." He didn't bother naming the women. Valencio wouldn't know them.

Valencio was mildly curious. "What sort of wedding ceremony is it. Is it religious?"

"Not religious. I don't think there are wizards anywhere who are superstitious in quite that fashion, though some believe in lucky charms."

"What then?"

"Just a few vows - a man's obligation to his wife, mostly. Abimael has started doing the ceremonial now old Yun Pung is dead."

"Yun Pung's dead?"

Arikiyo smiled, "Was he on your list?"

"He was for a while. I can't remember whether I crossed him off, or put him back on."

"How serious is your list now?"

"I don't know."

Arikiyo pulled him closer, and Valencio said, "We always get a day off when there's weddings, except once Shirley had to go to a Khatabi."

"The Khatabis don't usually come to our weddings, just everyone else who's not on guard duty."

"The Khatabis don't get married, do they?"

"They could, if they wanted to, I suppose, but I can't remember one ever doing so, neither the men nor the women, and there's not even any married quarters for Khatabis."

Valencio started to say something, and then changed his mind. The wizards were easily offended, sometimes. Instead he asked, "How does it go? Is it always the same?"

"Pretty much. What happens is that for each man, there's what we call an Enforcer, and they get dressed up to look very businesslike. That's just a bit of light-hearted tradition. I'm usually Chief Enforcer, because I'm about the biggest of the Khatabi-Richi, though they'll probably get Diethard next time, as he's bigger than me. Kofi-Zee, usually, but I don't know who else they've chosen."

"Then what?"

"The ceremony always in the morning, and each of the men to get married is collected by an Enforcer, who stands behind him, and the Enforcer is supposed to look grim, stern, while the bridegroom is supposed to look miserable, though they seldom quite manage that. Then the oldest woman still capable, collects the brides, one by one. Then the ceremony, than the midday meal, all this outside, then the drinking starts, and after a while the duelling. It's a major celebration, and not a one of the Khatabi-Richi miss out."

"And the Khatabis don't go?"

"Seldom, though no-one's going to tell them they can't, of course. But there's no Khatabi left here in any case, just a few women. Even Haru's away."

"Does it go all day?"

"Until the last one passes out, usually."

Valencio observed, "Last time there was a wedding, dinner was very late."

Arikiyo laughed, and said, "That's something you'd notice." He kissed the boy he liked to pretend was his, and asked, "Are you going to sleep now?"

Obediently, Valencio curled up against his side, but was still thinking. A wedding celebration, when the guards might be drunk and sloppy. When there were no Khatabis. And it went 'until the last one passes out.'

His mind was very active, and he scarcely took notice when Arikiyo pushed him onto his front, and urged apart his legs. He yelped though, when Arikiyo pushed himself in hard, and tried to pull away. Arikiyo used his body weight to keep him still, and apologised. "I didn't think it would hurt when I've already done it once."

Valencio protested, "It hurt!"

Arikiyo said soothingly, "It won't hurt for long," and started thrusting.

It didn't hurt for long, and Arikiyo was very pleased when he felt, first the relaxation, and then the burgeoning excitement of the boy, even moving a little with him, accepting, wanting, and then shuddering in his climax. It set off Arikiyo, who stayed on top of him for a while, relishing the feeling of full and utter possession. The boy was his, at least for the night, and the boy had enjoyed it. This time, when Valencio curled up against the big man, and closed his eyes, he was almost instantly asleep.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

The following day, Valencio made a mental inventory of his arsenal. Each of them would need something to be a club, and a blade, as best as he could provide.

He put it to the women that afternoon, full of enthusiasm. It wouldn't take much, just overwhelm the guards and kitchen workers as they entered with dinner, escape into the corridor, and all the other guards usually in the sitting room would be at the wedding, and there were enough of them to club any opposing guard to death as they left through the main gates.

Belinda looked at him, tearfully, and he hastened to add, "Or just knock them out, if you prefer."

"And then what?" asked Hilde, in a tone of asperity.

"Walk to Elbarada, find the section where there's Western hotels, and ask the police to bomb this place to oblivion."

Gloria smiled, "Well, that part's a nice thought!"

Hilde said, quite gently, "It's impractical, Valencio. We're not fighters. Can you see Emma, for instance, wielding a club?"

Unexpectedly, Emma said, "If Valencio says it's a good thing to do, I'd knock a few out."

Margaret said fiercely, "Me, too!"

"And me!" put in Shirley.

Hilde said, "Three quarters of us would be killed, and the ones not killed, severely punished. It's an awful thing to watch others being punished."

Valencio hesitated. He hadn't actually seen anyone else under punishment, and he looked at Emma. He shook his head. "If we don't escape, one day they just kill us. There's no old ones here, is there? The oldest one is Kaede, and she's not very old."

Rosnita asked, "Is that right, Hilde? One day, they just kill us?"

Hilde looked reproachfully at Valencio, who stared defiantly back. As he saw it, it was escape or a short life not worth living.

Hilde said slowly, "About six years ago now, there were forty-five in Enclosure 2. A disease came, that didn't seem to be very serious at the very first. A woman would become a little feverish, and lose her appetite, and then she'd die, quite painlessly and peacefully. It turned into a bit of an epidemic, until two or three a day were dying in Enclosure 2, and they said that Ania were dying, too, as well as one of the wizards. They just called it a fever.

"Then we lost two from Enclosure 1, and someone said that it was strange, it happened to be the two who were the least popular for use. They'd been expecting to be moved over fairly soon. It was then we realised that it was just us, that it was a cull, just not as blatant as the previous one. We gave them all sorts of trouble then. For us here, they just put on wrist and ankle cuffs and used us anyway, though it was straight rape then, not the more subtle variety we're accustomed to.

"Those left in Enclosure 2 were being severely punished with the Spell of Pain, all of them, every day, until some looked like they'd die of it. One did, just getting more and more weak, even after the punishment stopped. Her name was Sonata. They took her away while she was still alive, and she walked with them, helped by Nusa'pei and Kofi-Zee. She wanted to die. Anyway, by then the fever appeared to be over, and we stopped playing up, on the grounds there might be none of us left. Once we were cooperative again, they stopped punishing, and took off the wrist and ankle cuffs. The cull was over, but I suppose one day, there will be another one."

Valencio said quietly, "It's escape, or die here."

Belinda said, "Maybe one day, someone will come."

Valencio shook his head. "There's all sorts of medj-repelling magic, so they stay away, not even realising that there's anything here. And other wizards are probably just as bad as the Khatabis. The only ones who can help us are ourselves."

They looked at Hilde, who said, very sadly, "You're right. The only ones who can help us are ourselves, but a suicidal escape attempt will not help us. Twenty of us here, twenty-nine in Enclosure 2."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Valencio, but it's impossible."

Valencio stood and declared, "I'm going to talk to Carol."

It was bakingly hot, and he had to scamper across rooftops in order not to become burnt. But he was careful, all the same, waiting, as he looked and felt around, knowing when a guard on the wall was looking in his direction, knowing when he strolled off. He didn't question this odd ability, didn't even know how reliable it was, but he was far too impatient to wait for night.

Carol gave him the same answer that Hilde had given him, but more abrupt. He looked around, gentle Mary and Connie staring at him, as if he was from another world, and Bernice and Clarence looked frankly frightened. Carol said sternly that it was his privilege to get himself punished if he chose, but he was not to risk getting others punished, especially not the young ones. He still looked defiant, until she said, gently, "Some of us never recover, you see, when we're severely punished. It's too much for us."

Valencio finally nodded, slowly. It was too much, and he'd never recovered. There was a part of him that dreaded pain, even as he continually took risks that could easily end in more pain. He stood, "Sorry, Carol. I won't make trouble, only just for myself if it ever becomes worthwhile."

A few minutes later, he grabbed the fence that gave severe pain, and scrambled back to Enclosure 1.

Margaret waited for him, declaring that if no-one else was interested, then she'd be in it. He shook his head, replying, "I was being very silly. They're not really going to come in blind drunk, and even if they did, we'd be picked up the moment we left the building. Something like three seconds I lasted once, when I ran out. How could so many of us be unnoticed?"

The day of the wedding, he lingered close to the doors when dinner was due, but the two guards were just as alert as always, though Aminadi and Arikiyo looked distinctly the worse for wear. Arikiyo winked at him, "Sorry, Valencio, the guards take a potion if they've had too much to drink. They're perfectly alert."

Valencio looked at the clock, and accused, "You're late!"

Arikiyo and Aminadi smiled at him, though Hwang had his wand out, and regarded him suspiciously. Valencio still thought that they could have been overwhelmed with concerted action, though there would have been casualties. If only he had a machine gun. What were wands against a machine gun mowing all the bastards down? He glared at Arikiyo. Him, too. Arikiyo was still on his list.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Twenty-nine days, and Hicham returned. Hicham was charmed when Margaret cried her relief in his arms. The girl cared for him, maybe she loved him. And Narzu-Han had promised him another go with Valencio when he returned in another couple of weeks. Life was good for a Khatabi wizard.

Valencio wasn't quite sure when the month was up, and asked Abensur after lunch. He'd decided he wouldn't even try a new owner, it was enough.

Abensur looked surprised, and said, "Didn't someone tell you? The month doesn't apply to you. You belong to Narzu-Han unless Yiko says different."

Valencio stared, and, quite suddenly, the colour drained from his face, and he fainted. It was only a moment, and he revived with Abensur kneeling next to him, and wiping his face with a wet cloth.

"Silly, silly boy. No-one's going to hurt you, and you'll never do general duties again. Yiko has given orders."

Valencio sought for an excuse for his faint, rather than fear for himself, but failed to find one. Instead he pulled himself to his feet, and walked unsteadily to the door. Emma and Margaret hurried after him.

Abensur frowned after him, and then went to Arikiyo. He always slept when he was with Arikiyo. Abensur was upset with himself. He'd forgotten how slight was the boy's trust, and he could have lost him. Arikiyo enjoyed the boy almost every night for the next fortnight, not just his own selfish pleasure, he told himself, but keeping him calm and reassured.

Narzu-Han finally arrived back, although looking weary. He saw Valencio just in the sitting room, and asked him how he was. He knew about the faint, and he also knew that he was suspected of looking for an opportunity of escape the day of a wedding. Hwang had reported just how close he'd been lurking that evening.

Valencio replied politely that he was fine, and wondered if he dared ask what he'd been doing. But then he shook his head. It was probably something awful, and if he criticised even in his mind, Narzu-Han might punish.

Narzu-Han said mildly, "After Korea, we went to China, and both those trips were just business, not fighting. Then we joined several of the women and children in London. The children are learning English, and Riza was making some enquiries about a certain English wizard."

Valencio wrinkled his forehead, trying to remember, and then said, "Bellamy?"

Narzu-Han was surprised, and Valencio said, "You told me a little about him once. And he cured Brahim's face."

Narzu-Han nodded, and rose. "I'll see you in a day or two. It was a long trip back."

Valencio also rose, but asked, "Don't you have magic to make it quicker?"

"Magic can take us a few hundred miles. For long trips, we're just like everybody else, reliant on medj transport."

Valencio quickly stifled his thought of contempt. They thought themselves so infinitely superior to medj, but still used their technology.


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24:_

A few weeks later, Narzu-Han laughed to Brahim, "It's just too much. He leaves me shaking! No-one else, ever, has been like that!"

Brahim asked, "Is it because he has some telepathy too?"

"Maybe. Or maybe partly his personality. Or his age. It's just so intense!"

Hicham said lightly, "Mind you don't end up like Hafez!"

"Hafez?"

"He died. Didn't you know? Valencio was too much for him, and he died straight after. According to the story, Valencio was ecstatic, and announced to Nusa'pei that he'd killed another wizard!"

Brahim said, "I'd love another go."

Hicham said, "Me, too."

Narzu-Han shook his head. "One day. Right now I want to keep him to myself for a while."

Brahim asked curiously, "Is it always like that with him? So intense?"

"No, luckily. I don't think I could stand it. Just now and then, but when it is..." He paused, reminiscently, "When it is, it's extraordinary." He laughed, "I won't be letting him go into Enclosure 2 until he's an old, old man, I think."

Haru sat quietly in a corner as he often did, seldom a part of the conversation of the Khatabis, and not Khatabi-Richi, either. Haru was a lonely man. Now he asked curiously, "Does he know he has some telepathic talent?"

Narzu-Han replied, "One would be a fool to give him any hint. We don't want him working on it."

Haru fully agreed. The boy was dangerous enough as it was.

Narzu-Han said, with a hint of contempt in his voice, "You're on his list, by the way. The 'Ereli' nonsense didn't fool him, though Nusa'pei swears he was never told."

Haru shrugged his shoulders, and went back to his book, pretending to be unconcerned with either the possibility of the boy trying to kill him, or the contempt in the voice of Narzu-Han Khatabi-Vrie.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Valencio was getting better at putting the parts of his life in separate compartments. He was close friends with Margaret now, and when she asked, he showed her the route over to Enclosure 2. He was able to help, so that she had less contact with either the fence or the drainpipe, both of which caused pain. She still had to grit her teeth, and endure, but they spent an agreeable two hours as she explored the neighbouring enclosure, and she chose two dog-eared books which Valencio put in his backpack for the return trip.

He lowered her from the roof on the other side, and she was able to fall and roll, not hurting herself. She shook her head decidedly though, when he asked if she planned to do it again. "It hurts far too much! I guess boys must be tougher."

Margaret still didn't know that Valencio had ever attacked a wizard or how severely he'd been punished at various times. There were a lot of topics in the enclosure that were not discussed, their lost families and the life before, what happened in the working bedrooms, and painful episodes in the past. They couldn't hide from each other. Embarrassments and humiliations just had to be endured. There was little dissension. When people wanted to hate, there were the wizards ready to be hated. They were tolerant with each other.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Narzu-Han asked Nusa'pei once, curiously, whether Valencio would be in trouble if he was caught having sex with one of the women.

Nusa'pei shrugged, "Preferably not one of the Favourites, in case the owner gets annoyed, and he'd be in very big trouble, of course, if he took a new girl's virginity. But otherwise, it really doesn't matter." He looked curiously at Nusa'pei, "Is he?"

"No idea. Except that he's obviously not making a nuisance of himself, as the women all seem to dote on him!" He smiled with considerable smugness. "Anyway, he very much enjoys it from me, now. He wouldn't be looking for anything else!"

He was wrong, Valencio was frequently with Tasha, and over in Enclosure 2, where it seemed safer, with Farfalla, who loved it, sometimes Adelbert, and Tatiana as well.

Valencio's owner still had what the prisoners regarded as the inconvenient habit of invading their territory at odd times. But Narzu-Han was curious about his boy - what he did in all those hours when he was on the other side of the corridor, in the enclosure. He never found him doing anything he shouldn't have been doing, just things like kicking a soccer ball, swimming, sometimes reading, or trying to learn Greek from Farfalla, in Enclosure 2. But for a while, when he strolled in with Nusa'pei and a guard, there would be loud whistles echoing around the enclosure. It irritated Nusa'pei, and he threatened a mass silencing, which was enough to make them decide to only warn if they knew a warning was really needed, which was seldom.

Narzu-Han always made sure to have a bagful of things to eat when he went in search of his boy. If he knew Valencio, that would be enough to reconcile him to the interruption. Midmorning, and he and Nusa'pei, Bashir and Thuli as the routine guards, came to a halt, Narzu-Han and Bashir regarding the scene with pleasure, but Nusa'pei frowning. Valencio, Shirley and Amreeta were taking it in turns to do a series of somersaults under Margaret's tuition. Margaret wore her leotard, and Valencio had stripped off his shirt, displaying the lean beauty of his physique.

Nusa'pei glanced at Narzu-Han, and waited as first Shirley took her turn, and then Valencio.

Bashir remarked quietly, "He's athletic."

Nusa'pei mentioned, "Hicham asked me to get them proper gymnastics equipment, but I persuaded him it's a poor idea. I don't want Valencio hurting himself trying to jump the fence again."

They'd spoken quietly, but the male voices stood out, enough to draw the attention of the medj. Valencio glanced around at his owner, and Narzu-Han concealed his amusement as his gaze went straight to the bag he held. Valencio was approaching, but Narzu-Han requested, "Call them all over, would you?"

Nusa'pei raised his voice slightly. "Shirley, Amreeta, Margaret. Over here."

Valencio watched as his owner smiled at Margaret, and then closely inspected Shirley and Amreeta. "Either of them tonight, if I may," he said politely, to Nusa'pei.

Shirley raised her eyebrows at Valencio, who shrugged. Why anyone wanted a boy when he could have one of the women had always been a mystery to him.

Narzu-Han switched his attention back to Valencio, who was apparently not thinking or feeling anything. Amreeta was indifferent, but Shirley was resenting. _If he has me, then I'm having Valencio!_

Narzu-Han said quietly, "Come closer, Valencio."

Obediently, Valencio moved closer, and Narzu-Han ran a finger across his sweaty back and remarked, "You'll need a shower."

Valencio thought urgently to him _, At least not the same day. You'll make her sick!_

Narzu-Han dropped his hand, and walked off. Valencio felt a touch bereft. He enjoyed his times in the sitting room with Narzu-Han, when mostly they just talked, and also when they went on to the end bedroom.

Shirley asked, "Is he cruel?"

Valencio shrugged. "Not cruel, unpredictable sometimes."

Amreeta remarked, "He nearly killed you once, and then had you hobbled for ages!"

"Yes, but I do stupid things. You'd have far more sense."

Margaret asked breathlessly, "Did he nearly kill you?"

Valencio said dismissively, "A long time ago," and added, "I think it was Amreeta's turn."

Margaret tore her curious gaze away from Valencio, and said automatically, "Just tuck your head under a little more when you start."

Amreeta started her run. As Tasha had told Valencio once, what happened past the corridor, should be put away once back in the enclosure proper.

After lunch, it was seen that Shirley would have Narzu-Han, first appointment, and then Haru. Valencio was to have Arikiyo. They looked at each other, and Valencio remarked, "He may never come back to me. Surely a woman like you has to be a hundred times more desirable to any sensible man."

Shirley looked at him anxiously, but said, smiling, "Does that mean you think I'm desirable?"

Valencio let his eyes rove up and down her body, and his voice was hushed, "You're _very_ desirable."

Shirley giggled, "We'll have our own pleasure then, later, just you and me."

Valencio glanced back at the lists, and said, "If I'm rude to Arikiyo, he might let me go early." He smiled at her. "Do you mind if I'm silenced?"

In the evening, Narzu-Han enjoyed a female body for a change, but Shirley had been one of Ahjmed's victims, and this time didn't even bother feigning enjoyment. Narzu-Han simply closed his mind to her resentment. For a Khatabi wizard with telepathy, the skill was learned early, and very thoroughly in most cases, as they learned the serious curses by practising on terrified medj prisoners, casually taken from Elbarada for Enclosure 3.

Afterwards, Narzu-Han quizzed Shirley about Valencio - how happy was he these days? How much did be still think of escape? Did he still assume he was about to be badly hurt at any minute? Shirley thought she told him very little. Narzu-Han learned a lot, especially about that time before he'd taken over ownership, when Valencio had seemed mindless. He said, "The guards think now it was only pretence."

Shirley thought sadly it had not been pretence, and could happen again so easily. Shirley did not feel his mind's intrusion when he probed, and Narzu-Han probed. The women had to look after him. Even now, when he'd been over two years in the hands of an owner mostly reasonable, they thought him unstable.

They lay in bed, as Narzu-Han casually caressed, and made a remark every now and then, answered usually in uninformative monosyllables, but provoking a chain of thought that Narzu-Han listened to, without the slightest consideration that the girl might be entitled to her privacy. "He can be fun to be with..." he remarked.

Shirley said, "Yes," and he saw her memory of him challenging all comers to a race with hobbles, giving them larger and larger starts. Another time when he made a pompous speech of advice from one of Shakespeare's plays, and then without a pause, launched into the part of 'The Fool."

"He swim much?"

"Quite a lot." and he saw her image of Valencio tirelessly lapping the pool, and felt her amusement when she knew exactly what he thought his wet shorts concealed.

"Does he talk to Clarence in Enclosure 2?" and Shirley unknowingly betrayed that he made regular trips at night to visit.

Narzu-Han was stunned. That should have been impossible. He asked casually, "Does he still try and climb the fences?"

"The fences are unclimbable," and he saw her sad image of the skinny boy of a couple of years before, trying again and again to climb the external fence, undeterred by the inevitable falls. Without any prompting, he felt Shirley's profound pity for the boy, her understanding that he felt dirtied in a way the women didn't feel.

Narzu-Han blocked her off at that point. She was obviously mistaken. The boy was secure now, in the hands of a loving owner who gave him pleasure. He stood, quite briskly, and told her to get dressed. Shirley didn't know why the sudden displeasure, but quickly dressed. Maybe it was just what Valencio said, he was unpredictable.

Arikiyo had orders to keep Valencio with him all night. It was what Arikiyo nearly always did. But this time, when Valencio was taken to bed after his release from the Brieke-tei, he started to put his plans into action. He wanted to irritate Arikiyo sufficiently that he'd be sent back, but not enough to get himself seriously punished. He started a series of questions about the recent Sorting of twelve-year-olds.

"I hear not a one was accepted by Riza as Khatabi. Are standards slipping, do you think, or is she too fussy?"

Arikiyo said calmly, "Three girls will be Khatabi, and there are quite a lot of younger boys looking very promising, I hear." He smiled at Valencio. "The Khatabi Family is powerful because only the best breed. You will not annoy me into letting you go early, but you might annoy me into silencing you, one way or another."

Valencio asked frankly, "You're not going to let me go early?"

Arikiyo kissed him, and said, "Not until morning."

Valencio sighed, very obviously.

Arikiyo laughed, and asked, "What plans am I spoiling?"

"One of the children. I hear he's called Daryl! It sounds so non Khatabi!"

"It was the name of his sire, a brilliant English wizard. Apparently he gave his mother a pleasant time, and she named her boy after him. A few of the non Arabic or non Japanese names are like that."

"Diethard?"

"Probably. I don't know who was his sire."

"Who was yours?"

Arikiyo said briskly, "None of your concern."

Valencio had forgotten that he wanted to irritate Arikiyo, and was now only curious. "Do any of them run away when they know they're going to be sterilised?"

"Not many twelve-year-olds would be brave enough to run. And once the decision is made, there's no chance."

Arikiyo sounded sad, and Valencio looked away, suddenly sorry for him. He offered, "I'll give you a massage, if you want."

Arikiyo looked at him quizzically, "Like you gave Rotan?"

Valencio laughed, and said, "I was so close! A second later, and I would have had him!"

"You're not sorry?"

"Why should I be sorry? The Khatabis have taken a lot more from me than just the ability to have children. As I see it, a dozen killings would not wipe that out."

"Are you still trying to annoy me?"

Valencio lay down beside him, and said, "No, I just accidentally told the truth. You'd best silence me now, and later you can complain to Narzu-Han, who will very likely punish."

Arikiyo stroked him and said gently, "I won't complain, but some thoughts are best kept to yourself."

Valencio nodded, and was silent. Arikiyo pulled him close, and suggested he go to sleep. Valencio decided he'd best do that. Telling the truth was not a good policy for a slave.

After a while, when Arikiyo was sure he slept, he reached for his wand. Just a spell of sleep, as Narzu-Han had suggested, thinking that his boy might be fretting after seeing him choose Shirley instead of himself. This way, he'd sleep peacefully until morning.

Shirley had changed her mind in any case. Narzu-Han had been alright, but Haru afterwards left her depressed. She didn't like sex, and thought she probably never would.

Valencio didn't ask Shirley how it went with Narzu-Han, but she volunteered that he'd been asking about him. "I didn't tell him much," she assured him. "He never persisted, only after a while, would ask a different question, and in the end got fed up, I think, and told me to get dressed."

Valencio smiled and thanked her, not mentioning that Narzu-Han could probably know what she was thinking. There was nothing he could do about it, and he didn't expect the man's insanity in preferring a boy to a woman to change now. He was not surprised when he looked up from a book in the afternoon, to see his owner regarding him, a paper bag in his hand.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Narzu-Han did not again ask for a woman, only continuing to enjoy his own boy. There were times in the sitting room, usually enjoyable for both, though Valencio tried hard to guard his tongue, and there were occasions when Narzu-Han felt the ice abruptly descend, when he'd lose all consciousness of Valencio's thoughts and feelings. He was sure now that it was sometimes deliberate, though the boy couldn't possibly know that he was succeeding. Probably Narzu-Han would have long since yielded to temptation and probed - except that he remembered the boy showing him his anger once. He didn't want to spoil his enjoyment by knowing his boy wasn't happy to be enjoyed. He tried never to think of what Valencio had said then, yet the words were burnt into his consciousness.

He still liked to share sometimes, with Hicham especially, who woke such a response with his boy. But he knew Valencio was afraid of hurt when with Hicham, and had no intention of leaving him alone with him. It was discreet now though, as Hicham didn't want Margaret to know. Narzu-Han assured him it was most unlikely that Valencio would say anything.

Brahim now and then, and also Fahad, when Valencio admitted that he didn't mind Fahad as much as most.

"Faheem?" Narzu-Han asked him once, as he ate a scone in the sitting room.

Valencio looked away. Faheem? Finally, he said sadly, "If it wasn't for Faheem, I'd still be free. You should not let me too close to Faheem."

Narzu-Han said briskly, "Don't be silly, Valencio. With your looks, one way or another, you were always going to wind up doing exactly what you're doing."

Valencio rose, wanting to walk away, but there would be guards at the door.

Narzu-Han said harshly, "Well?"

Valencio replied with some dignity, "I can't help my looks. And any other captivity, I might have been able to escape."

Narzu-Han was angry for a moment, but his boy's expression was of such sadness that he went to him and pulled him tight instead, trying to offer comfort. For a moment even, he thought of what Yiko had said about freeing him, but held him even tighter instead. It was his boy, and he wanted him. It was no unselfish love. He said, "Finish your coffee, and we'll go to the end room. You know you want it as much as I do."

Valencio's breath was already coming quicker, and he said, a touch shakily, "I don't want any more coffee."

Again, it was one of those special times, and again, Narzu-Han thought that he'd keep his boy, safe and secure in the enclosure, for a very, very long time. He'd be prey for other men out in the world, and he, Narzu-Han, would keep him safe from other men.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Valencio was well looked after. Even when Narzu-Han went away for a few weeks, Abensur ensured that he was used every two or three nights, though he seldom did it himself any more. It was a long time since Valencio had been disobedient, whether on the bed, or when ordered to step up onto the Brieke-tei. He was still 'tame,' and most of the guards treated him as casually as they did the women, knowing to ignore his occasional insolence. He still never spoke to them, except that he obeyed orders, and might acknowledge a direct question. Only when he was used were there always two guards outside the door, even when he was kept all night. They never bothered guarding the women like that.

Valencio was nearly seventeen, strong, and at 5' 10", close to his adult height. There was a new Brieke-tei now, as the original one was outgrown. No other boy had been used into manhood. His body was flawless, his face still beautiful, though no longer with any hint of softness. In repose, it wore a sad expression, but was not often seen in repose.

Narzu-Han was boasting one afternoon, and Ichiri said snappily, that if he didn't want to share, he should keep quiet. Narzu-Han regarded him, and said softly, "Would you care to meet me on the Orange Lawn?"

Yiko, Brahim, Usman and Faheem looked up happily. Haru took no notice. A duel, but not a serious one. For serious duels, the Far Lawn was always suggested. They sometimes developed, of course, and the Orange Lawn had seen men maimed, and others killed.

A few of the Khatabi women noticed the gathering, and shook their heads. Stupid men.

The duellists drew their wands, and waited while Faheem called the numbers until the Go. Spells were thrown, most deflected or dodged, until Ichiri looked sadly at his unusable paddle hands. He shook his head. "You win, Narzu-Han! Now would you mind fixing me?"

Narzu-Han said, "Acknowledge I have the best slave ever!"

"I haven't even seen him since he's grown up. You should show him to us, nude, and then I'll decide."

Narzu-Han laughed, "Yiko?"

Yiko suggested, "Bring him to the sitting room, put him in a robe so no women notice him, and we'll all decide whether he's the best slave ever!"

It was far from being custom, but it was Yiko's suggestion.

Narzu-Han and Hicham went in search of Valencio, Fudo and Diethard the allocated guards. When Nusa'pei understood what was proposed, he ventured on a caution, and suggested an additional two guards. Narzu-Han was irritated, "Yiko suggested it, and I'm sure two guards are more than enough."

Nusa'pei inclined his head, and very much hoped it would be enough.

There were whistles in the enclosure this time, and Nusa'pei frowned heavily, but by the time Valencio was discovered, he was only holding his cutlass, and waiting. His eyes locked onto his owner, and he took a step forward, irresistibly attracted. Narzu-Han was amused, and said, "Hicham is here also, Valencio."

Hicham then? Valencio stopped, and waited for orders.

Narzu-Han said in Japanese, "Perfectly obedient now."

The feeling of his boy was abruptly gone, and Narzu-Han didn't detect his understanding of the comment, and his resulting irritation. Narzu-Han was accustomed to this now, and it seldom lasted long.

Narzu-Han said, "We go to the sitting room."

Obediently, Valencio walked with the two men, almost as tall as Hicham, and inches taller than his owner. But Valencio wore casual shorts and a shirt, the garments each with his number, his arm was also prominently numbered, and there were wrist and ankle cuffs. The wizards wore elaborate robes that swung around them, and added to their aura of power.

Once in the sitting room, Narzu-Han said casually, "Take off the clothes you're wearing, and put on this robe."

Valencio stared at him, accepting the robe with a shaking hand. He was to be freed. He knew it.

Narzu-Han said quickly, "You're to be inspected by a few Khatabi, that's all. The robe is just so you won't be conspicuous."

Valencio's voice shook, "Not freedom?"

"Don't be silly. You're mine, and will be mine forever."

Valencio just stood there. Just for a moment...

Narzu-Han said briskly, "Do as I say."

Valencio shook his head, and asked, "What did you say to do?"

Hicham was watching him. He was still not truly the obedient slave then. Hicham said, "Come on. I'll help."

Valencio said quickly, "I can do it," and palmed his shiv as he removed his clothing, and then Hicham handed him the robe that Narzu-Han had borrowed from him.

The wizards were silent. Suddenly, Valencio looked like an equal, no longer a separate and inferior species. The number was hidden, and the cuffs.

Intuitively, Valencio comprehended the change, and set out to enhance the impression. Maybe it would make them think about the ethics of keeping prisoners for their own selfish pleasure. When he walked with them, he tried to walk as they did, with a casual assurance. At the same time, his eyes were everywhere, noting everything he saw.

Behind him walked Fudo and Diethard, wands drawn, but down by their sides, as they passed a few women and children who played in an orchard. One of the women stood and watched. Who was it? Valencio's apparently casual glance met her eyes for the barest moment, and she caught her breath. Where did _he_ come from? She was sure she'd never seen him before, either here or in Japan. Not Khatabi-Richi. No yellow flash.

Fudo glanced at Diethard, thinking that this was a very bad idea, especially with Valencio, who never had accepted his status as an insignificant slave.

The area was immaculate, perfectly groomed lawns, flower gardens, fruit trees apparently happy to grow and fruit whether or not the climate was suitable. There was the tinkling sound of running water from small waterfalls and fountains. It was a very beautiful place. Valencio was alert for the slightest possibility of escape.

The wizards were quiet as he entered the sitting room, turning to stare. Valencio approached Yiko, and thought to him, _It is time to free me._ A verbal message in front of the others would make him angry.

Yiko looked around, at the expressions of those around. He laughed scornfully, "What a difference clothing makes!" His gaze settled back on Valencio, and he said, quite gently, "You are a slave, Valencio. You will never be freed."

Valencio sighed. Of course he was a slave. It was worth a try, that was all. He looked questioningly at Narzu-Han, who said, "Take off your clothes, Valencio."

How often had he heard that phrase? _Take off your clothes, Valencio. Take off your clothes, Valencio._ He removed the robe, shiv still in his fingers, and he tried to blank his mind again. Faheem was here, and Haru, who'd taken him, but blinded and deafened. He'd quite like to kill Haru, as well. Diethard and Fudo had their wands up and aimed.

Narzu-Han said casually, "Faheem, I'd appreciate it if you stay out of range, as I don't like punishing him." He ran a possessive hand over the naked shoulders, and said lightly, "You have to agree he's far too beautiful to punish."

Ichiri approached, and asked respectfully, "May I touch?" and then raised his paddle hands, and laughed, "I agree he's the best slave ever. Now will you fix me?"

Narzu-Han casually raised his wand, as Valencio looked surprised at the paddle hands before remembering that one day he'd probably be affected the same way himself, children practising nasty spells on the prisoners in Enclosure 2. It took the pleasure out of the sight.

One after another, Ichiri, Usman, Brahim, Hicham. Faheem watched from a distance, and Haru pretended not to have any interest whatsoever. Touching, caressing, admiring the muscles of shoulders and arms. It was Hicham, inevitably, who pulled Valencio close, and his hands wandered over back and bottom in unmistakable lust. When he stepped back, Valencio's arousal was obvious.

Yiko spoke softly, "Who would you like, Valencio?"

Valencio glanced at Narzu-Han as if for direction. He was breathing fast, flushed, and with a full erection. The beauty of the sensual youth was breathtaking, and there was not a one there who didn't want him.

Yiko repeated, more commandingly, "Who would you like, Valencio?"

Valencio looked wordless at Narzu-Han, and thought to him, knowing he was listening. _Not Yiko. Not Faheem. Not Haru_.

There was a brief communication between Yiko and Narzu-Han, and then Narzu-Han said softly, "Brahim, Ichiri, Usman, Hicham. Would you care to join us in the room with the Brieke-tei?"

Valencio felt briefly panicky. What had he done? Narzu-Han put a reassuring arm over his shoulders. It was alright. Narzu-Han would look after him. He shook his head. He was going to need Tasha very much this night, when he came to his senses.

Yiko looked questioningly at Narzu-Han, and Narzu-Han showed him Tasha.

Hicham was fully as aroused as Valencio, the others not far behind. The smell of their acute arousal was in the air. Yiko glanced at Faheem, and said, "Maybe we'll find a woman each instead?"

Faheem looked down at his newspaper, and thought what an opportunity he'd missed. Who would have thought the treacherous twelve-year-old would have developed like this? Maybe Pervez had known. He seemed to have an instinct.

There was a group of women lingering near the Khatabi men's sitting room. Word had spread. Valencio was robed again, and Narzu-Han said, "Back to the enclosures."

Valencio paused when he saw the women, and said, "I don't know the way," and then he slowly and deliberately smiled at the prettiest of the young women, to the fury of Diethard and Fudo, though none of the others seemed to be worrying.

Narzu-Han lightly, playfully, cuffed his slave, and said affectionately, "Don't miss an opportunity to make trouble, do you?"

Valencio still hesitated, unsure whether to show the cuffs, or leave them wondering who the wizard was.

Hicham hadn't even noticed the women, and pulled him close, trying to revive his desire, hoping there would be no change of mind. The women were treated to the sight of an Elder of the Khatabi Family in a passionate embrace with a youth.

Valencio forgot the women, and when released, followed him with utmost docility. One of the women wondered if she'd seen him before, a frightened child, pleading for help. If so... She decided she had other pressing business, a long way away from the men's quarters.

Four of them, but Valencio was wanting, and Narzu-Han made sure he was not hurt. It was Narzu-Han who thought he came close to being hurt, being grabbed by Brahim, as he nearly fell.

"You'd best block him off," Brahim advised him, grinning.

Narzu-Han sat on the edge of the bed, and blocked off the wild excitement of his boy. Never, never, could he let him go!

Brahim had been the first to take Valencio that night, and now asked Narzu-Han in a low voice, "Are you going to have him too?"

Narzu-Han shook his head, and sighed. "I don't need to take him. But I am going to lie down with him for a little while."

Brahim glanced at the boy, and said, "He's almost asleep now." He went to the boy, caressed his face, and said, "I did a very foolish thing, letting you go."

A thought stirred, and Narzu-Han heard, _I might have killed, then_ , and Narzu-Han suddenly knew that he sat almost on top of a piece of glass hidden under the mattress, hidden even as four men, not counting Narzu-Han, had scarcely taken their eyes off him. The guards would not be told. The boy needed his bits of glass.

Narzu-Han still seemed dazed, and it was Brahim who gently stroked the boy, and started undoing clips. Valencio nearly fell as well, and Brahim hugged him, and said, "You're to lie down on the bed for a while now, Valencio. Narzu-Han wants to be with you."

Narzu-Han felt the boy's feeling of comfort and safety. He might do very silly things, but his owner would look after him.

The four others left together, and found only Haru in the sitting room. Yiko and Faheem? Still with their girls, he presumed.

"And you didn't want one?"

Haru said, "I had one. Needed it after that."

Brahim asked curiously, "Who did you have?"

"Older woman. Called Susan, something like that."

Susan? Brahim shrugged. He was pretty sure there was no Susan in either Enclosure 1 or 2.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Valencio was returned late for dinner, and hovered for a moment, unsure whether his shower was more urgent, or dinner was. Narzu-Han watched him, feeling his hunger, but not surprised when he hurried out and started running. Ten minutes later, he was back, and helping himself to the laughing comment of Arikiyo. "You nearly missed out!"

Valencio glanced at the door, where Narzu-Han still spoke to Abensur, and said, "Some bloody wizards don't understand the importance of dinner!"

He took his seat next to Emma, who showed him that she wore a brown wristband. "Yiko," she said. "He says I'm sweet, and restful, and I'm to be his Favourite now."

The not very sweet, and not at all restful boy beside her, asked, "Happy about it?"

Emma nodded, and confided, "I don't like men, but Yiko made me feel safe."

There was a bit of comment then. One said that it must indicate that Yiko planned to stay in Morocco for the long term, "His usual home is Japan."

Hilde mentioned, "So is Narzu-Han's for that matter, but they all interchange a bit."

"I'm glad Ahjmed's staying in Japan, sorry for the ones there, though."

"We haven't seen Adil for a long time, either."

Valencio had very much pleased four Khatabi men, not counting his owner. A few days later, Abimael worked on an area of grass, making it deeper and softer, and to the pleasure of Margaret and Valencio, especially, some gymnastics equipment was installed, a vaulting horse, a set of rings as male gymnasts used, and some parallel bars. It became a favourite gathering spot for the younger ones, and Valencio was finding a new challenge in mastering the equipment. It was something to do. For many of the medj prisoners, boredom was their biggest problem.

Only Belinda looked sadly at the new area, but when Abimael asked, she told him. Her favourite garden had been just there, with a certain rose bush of palest washed pink rose.

Abimael smiled at the gentle girl, whom everybody loved, and said, "Where would you like a new rose garden then?"

Abimael was longer than usual in the enclosure that day, and noticed that even Valencio watched approvingly as he made Belinda happy with a new garden, planted with her favourite flowers.

Narzu-Han gave himself a bit of a break from his boy, taking Brahim's advice. It was best saved up a little. Meantime, for Valencio, there was Arikiyo and Fahad, both of them just using the bed, and then Abensur, a couple of times, with the Brieke-tei. But Valencio was wanting his owner.


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25:_

Ten days after Hicham and the rest, Valencio was quiet for a change, sitting in the large sitting room where Belinda's piano had been moved. There were always people gather when Belinda played. Narzu-Han appeared at the doorway, with the usual couple of guards hovering. Valencio beamed, and promptly rose. Belinda jumped, and stopped playing.

Narzu-Han said kindly, that she played very well. Belinda sat, face lowered, and tears starting. She wasn't allowed to play when 'the bloody wizards' were close. Valencio said.

Narzu-Han strolled to her, touched her wet cheeks, and said, "You're a good girl, and give pleasure. I'll take my boy away for a while, and you can play again."

Belinda's smiled mistily at the kind man, and obediently waited until Valencio and the wizards were gone, before she started playing again.

"Sweet girl," remarked Narzu-Han.

Valencio nodded, suddenly noticing that Narzu-Han held no bag.

Narzu-Han said, "A small feast awaits us in the sitting room."

Valencio hesitated a moment, and asked, "Who?"

"Yiko is with me."

It was not for a slave to question, but Valencio had never regarded himself as truly a slave. Warily, he asked, "What does he want?"

Narzu-Han said calmly, "He wants what every man who sees you, wants."

Valencio said, complaining, "And I never have understood that, either!"

Narzu-Han laughed, pulled him to his side, and said, "You were made to be loved by men!"

Valencio thought, suddenly bitter again, that it was a very long way from _love_. But he was a tame slave now, as he reminded himself, and walked quietly with his owner, who liked to share.

There was still a resentment, as Yiko was quite pleased to detect the moment he entered the sitting room. He would use no special techniques of persuasion this time. This time, he planned only on a gradual, and purely physical seduction. The talk was gentle, undemanding, mostly between Narzu-Han and Yiko to begin with.

Yiko mentioned, "You'll be pleased to know that there were women asking who the handsome young wizard was, Valencio."

Valencio grinned, "Seems to me the enclosures should be available to women as well as men. I'm sure I could please a woman!"

The chill radiating from the Khatabis was sudden and overwhelming. Valencio sighed. Spell of Pain? Hobbles? Or just Silencing for a few weeks? Politely, he offered around the assortment of sweet food that Narzu-Han had brought, and took another fancy slice for himself. One might as well eat before one was tortured. He was thinking loudly for the benefit of the wizards who could know his thoughts a little bit, but only a little bit, he hoped. It worked.

Narzu-Han exchanged a glance with Yiko, who shook his head, and then laughed.

Narzu-Han said sternly, " _Never_ refer to Ania in those terms!"

Valencio said humbly, "No, Narzu-Han," and took a second slice for himself.

The bloody wizards were good cooks, and they heard that thought, as well. Narzu-Han looked questioningly at Yiko. Yiko smiled, and Narzu-Han nodded. Yiko would lead, and Narzu-Han was only there to provide reassurance if needed.

Yiko led the conversation to 'School' within the enclosure. Valencio said, "It's mostly only discussions with us older ones, whatever we can get from the books supplied. But we're still learning Greek, several of us, and I'm trying to teach Italian."

Narzu-Han asked, "Any particular reason?"

Valencio shrugged, "Something to do."

Yiko asked, "Do you need more books?"

Valencio said baldly, "Yes."

"Anything else you particularly need?"

"A computer with internet facilities," said Valencio, thinking loudly about research into killer whales. The internet was great for research, into all sorts of things.

The wizards looked at each other. A computer? They were not at all sure what it was, and knew nothing of that extra request, 'internet facilities.'

Yiko said, "I'll make enquiries."

Valencio thought carefully about how more books would be appreciated, and how he could teach Kaede to play computer games. There was something else that he'd been wondering about - that he'd scarcely noticed at the time. He asked, "The robes you wear? I always thought they'd be hot and uncomfortable in this climate." He paused, his question implicit.

Narzu-Han answered him. "They're made of heavy material, and often with gold, which makes them heavier. But crio magic is used. They're light, and in this climate, will even be cooling."

Valencio nodded. He'd guessed it must be something like that. It must be nice to look so impressive, and still be perfectly comfortable.

Yiko asked politely, "Have we fed you enough now, Valencio?"

Valencio forgot about wizard robes, and shot a glance at Narzu-Han. It was Yiko, the terrible man who burnt him. Narzu-Han looked casually into the distance, not interfering.

Yiko rose, and said calmly, "Come with me, now, Valencio. We're going to the end room."

His owner wasn't even looking at him, but at least he seemed to be coming as well. Yiko was a small man, and Valencio was now taller than nearly all the Khatabis. It was still perfectly obvious who was in charge and who was the one afraid.

Belinda happened to see them as she walked with Brahim towards the men's quarters. She saw straightaway that he was afraid. Brave, tough Valencio, who called them bloody wizards, even when they could hear, rudely ignored them when they spoke to him, and had been in trouble for hitting one. Valencio was afraid, as Belinda was no longer afraid. Valencio didn't see her, just walked between his owner and Yiko.

Brahim glanced back, saw where she looked, saw Valencio's frozen face, and said gently, "Don't worry. I'm sure they won't hurt him."

Belinda looked at him, misty-eyed again. She was very glad that Brahim didn't share. She said, quietly, "I think he might have been hurt very badly, but no-one talks about it."

Brahim didn't talk about it either, just reassured again, and she believed him. Belinda had not yet needed to be punished.

x

"Take off your clothes, Valencio, and then come and stand in front of me," said Yiko, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Narzu-Han sat quietly on the one chair, and looked away. Valencio did as he was told. He was a tame slave now.

Yiko inspected, noting the fine physique, the muscles of a young man with little else to do than run and swim, and exercise with a heavy toy cutlass. He smoothed a hand over chest, where black hairs now grew. Yiko frowned, and looked down at his legs. Valencio was a man, with a man's hair growth, though it would become a lot more obvious over the next few years. "Turn around," he instructed.

Valencio knew that for some reason he was displeased, but did not understand why. He turned around, looking again for his owner, still afraid. Yiko inspected closely, running hands down back, buttocks, legs, before turning to Narzu-Han.

The conversation was in Japanese, and Valencio tried hard to follow it. But Yiko had no plans to make him really afraid, and when agreement was reached, he explained in English, the language they usually used with their slaves. "Valencio, I prefer the ones I have sex with, to be without excess body hair. I am going to make a spell to remove body hair from everywhere except head, armpits and pubic area, where it should be. But not on chest, or anywhere else."

Valencio touched his chest. He'd been quite proud of those few hairs.

Narzu-Han smiled to himself, remembering his own pleasure when he, himself, had discovered that sign of sexual maturity. But Valencio was a slave, and his own wishes were unimportant.

Calmly, Yiko continued to give instruction. "It's called the Hinda-Dreay Spell, and you're to ask a guard to perform it for you every day, as part of basic cleanliness."

Valencio's face flamed. Hairs were not dirty, and worse, asking a guard to perform the spell seemed to proclaim so loudly that he was used for sex, for the pleasure of others, not himself. And what if the women knew? He protested, "Could it not be just when I'm used? Not the guards?"

Yiko said, with amusement, "The guards do know what you're used for, Valencio. Probably all of them would jump at the chance to do it, too."

Valencio looked at Narzu-Han, who still looked away. Of course the guards knew what he was used for. Quite a few of them had used him themselves, especially Rafu and Thuli. But to have to ask! He appealed directly, "Narzu-Han?"

Narzu-Han said sternly, "Don't be childish, and do as you're told."

Yiko aimed his wand, clearly spoke a couple of words, and Valencio was as hairless as Yiko wanted.

Valencio looked at the floor, not resisting when Yiko caressed him again, finding him now as smooth as the boy he'd been. Valencio was wondering how severely he'd be punished if he just refused to ask one of the guards to do the spell. It was a declaration that he was there only for sex, and even though he mostly succeeded in putting away from himself the knowledge that he was a 'filthy, unnatural turd,' the feeling of being irretrievably dirty was a part of his consciousness. He no longer resisted the sex, but the casual humiliation just imposed seemed very, very hard.

Narzu-Han glanced at Yiko. Yiko said in Japanese that it was a minor thing. The boy would get used to it within days. Narzu-Han agreed. Such a minor thing. The boy had been given his orders, and must obey.

"Valencio," said Yiko, "I want you to lie on the bed, on your back."

Reluctantly, Valencio went to the bed, and for the first time, felt that Narzu-Han was quite deliberately shutting himself away from him. He hadn't even realised that he'd begun to have a sense of him when he was close. How badly was Yiko going to hurt him then, that Narzu-Han didn't want to feel it?

Stiffly, he lay on the bed, on his back, as instructed. He was too afraid, and Yiko assured him, "I have no intention of hurting you, Valencio. Have I not promised that you will never be badly hurt again?"

Valencio stared at the ceiling. Not believing, not trusting.

Yiko said, "Narzu-Han?"

Narzu-Han said sternly, "Have some trust, Valencio. You will not be hurt."

Valencio half raised a hand to his owner, wanting his safety, and then looked away again, but sighed. Narzu-Han said, and maybe he would not be hurt very much.

Yiko sat beside him on the bed, and said, "What I want is for you to just lie there. Don't move, forget where you are. Shut your eyes. I am going to pleasure myself, and I may take a long time."

Quite gently, he touched Valencio's face, and on a sudden thought, asked, "Did anyone ever tell you that I have given orders that you are never to be castrated?"

Valencio said, "Nobody told me that." He'd ceased to worry about it, at least as an imminent prospect. It was obvious that the wizards enjoyed having him excited, and they'd lose that if he was a eunuch. But Yiko said _never_. That was a reassurance.

Yiko said, "I'd thought of restraining you, possibly making it so you cannot see, but only if you irritate me by moving."

Valencio said quickly, "Please don't blind me. I'll do as you say."

"I was only thinking of a physical blindfold. I wouldn't blind you, not even temporarily."

For almost the first time, Valencio looked at him frankly, questioning.

Yiko smiled, and said, "There is no need to be afraid. Close your eyes, forget where you are, and just lie still, and allow me to do what I want."

There was a brief ironic thought. _Allow him? Do I have any choice?_ Valencio closed his eyes.

What Yiko wanted to do seemed perfectly harmless, just touching, caressing, and smoothing gentle hands over his body. After a while, Valencio did as Yiko had said. He forgot where he was, and his thoughts roamed, followed by both Yiko and Narzu-Han. Yiko was weaving a spell, just not of magic. It was a lot more than a beautiful face and body that kept this pair interested in their boy.

As soothing hands repetitively stroked chest and flanks, for the first time in a long time, Valencio thought of his home, a big old stone house set amongst vineyards. He thought of none of the people to begin with, just the beauty of the surroundings, a long way from the artificial beauty of a manicured garden set in a desert.

Giustino. What would he be doing now? Giustino had tried to save him. But he quickly shied away from thoughts of his capture, instead wondering what he'd be if he had the choice. Not a sex slave, that was for sure. Women were to share sex with, not men. What was the furthest thing from his current occupation? He tried a few. Not acting, but physical occupations. A builder maybe, of tall buildings, the taller the better. Where he could achieve something solid, and he could look down on the world from scaffolding on about the sixty-fifth floor. The thought pleased him, and he dwelled on it for a while. It would be too high to bother coming down for lunch, but his wife would have provided him with a packed lunch. There would be other men working with him.

Would other men want to rape, or was it just wizards? He'd best be ugly. He was nearly dreaming now, half asleep, not even noticing when Yiko's hands stroked over genitals. Maybe a plastic surgeon would break his nose for him, and make it crooked. That would help. And he'd wear an eye patch. That had the advantage that he didn't have to lose an eye. One could wear an eye patch without losing an eye. He'd be hairy. Very, very hairy, he thought, with a touch of defiance.

Yiko smiled, and continued to stroke, listening to the boy who dreamed. There was some self-censorship. Valencio had known a long time now that he should not think of things he didn't want Narzu-Han to know, and it had become automatic.

Valencio suddenly knew exactly what he wanted to be. Oleg was a car mechanic. He was big and burly, originally from Russia, and was always grease-stained. His finger nails were so black they had fascinated Valencio when he'd been a child. Cars. He'd have all sorts of cars, and spend his days working on the dirtiest, greasiest bits of cars. He knew nothing about a car engine, having never been interested. But now he imagined himself lying on his back under a car, just old grease-stained boots poking out, like Oleg, the rest of him underneath the car, doing mysterious things that mechanics knew about. His nails would be black, and the lines of his hands marked with grease, even when he tried to wash. The dirt and grease would be ingrained. Oleg was covered with hair, and Valencio smiled, as he thought of being covered with hair.

Yiko smiled, too, with some tenderness, and his eyes caressed, as well as his hands. Such a graceful youth, and he dreamt of being dirty and hairy. He leaned over and started to touch his tongue where hands caressed. On his chest, now without the lining of black hairs that had accentuated the outlines of muscle.

His tongue flicked at a nipple, but Valencio was almost asleep, and there was still no awakening of sexual interest. At the same time, he was beginning to feel very sensual, and shifted slightly, turning his closed eyes to the side, dreaming, Belinda's favourite flowers, the taste of forbidden wine grapes. A woman's face. She was beautiful, but wore a childish pout. The wizards felt his emotion, a longing fondness, mixed with some contempt. His mother would have forgotten him by now. Probably on another husband by now. Dean Blockman, and suddenly there was a true yearning. Dean Blockman, reliable, solid, who saw through his tricks, but cared about him anyway. If he'd had warning, would Dean have been able to protect him?

Valencio shook his head, and opened his eyes, staring at the yellow face of an old, old wizard. Dean could not have saved him, not from Yiko's family. He was stupid. He should not have been thinking of things that only hurt. He stared at Yiko, hating.

Yiko said, "Turn onto your front now, Valencio."

A fury rose in Valencio, and he wanted to smash his face in. Yiko said, a touch more firmly, "Turn onto your front now, Valencio."

Valencio yielded, and turned onto his front, putting his head a little to the side, and closing his eyes again. Calmly, as if nothing had interrupted the spell, Yiko knelt between his legs, and started again to stroke, too gentle to be called a massage.

Valencio smothered the red rage that had arisen within him. There was no point in resistance. When they had what they wanted, they didn't hurt. At least, Narzu-Han didn't hurt, and Yiko not so far.

Narzu-Han had seen that rage before. It was not forgotten then, and his boy was no more truly tame than when he'd plunged a blade into Adil's eye. How many times had he slept with him, knowing there was always a piece of glass somewhere about him, usually in his clothes? He shook his head. Valencio didn't want to hurt him. His boy depended on him. He might not love, but even today, it had been a genuine welcome he'd received.

For a while, neither Yiko nor Narzu-Han felt anything from their boy, but the ice melted and they each felt the warm sensitivity of his skin as Yiko's gentle hands reawakened his senses. Valencio's thoughts started wandering again, as Yiko knelt over him, and touched his tongue to his back. There was a communication from Yiko, though Narzu-Han was surprised. Surely it was inappropriate!

Yiko smiled, and thought _What does appropriate matter? When you're a Khatabi, and over a hundred besides, you do as you please._

Narzu-Han made the spell that cleaned totally. Valencio didn't notice, now thinking of the new gymnastics equipment, far safer than thinking of things long ago, and forever lost. There was a renewed relaxation, and the beginnings again of a sensuous enjoyment.

Yiko was unhurried, though he suspected he might need to visit Zola for a spell to ease back pain the following day. For now, the skilled wizard just put it away from him, and continued to enjoy the slave, knowing his thoughts, knowing his feelings.

The tongue gradually became more purposeful, and Valencio's half dreams cleared. No wonder he doesn't want me hairy!

Yiko left that part, and went back to stroking shoulders and arms, but knowing that Valencio was beginning to feel more distinctly sexual. His touch became even lighter, until he scarcely touched at all.

Valencio no longer dreamed. He was acutely present, wanting a more demanding touch. Hicham. He was amused at himself. The rough man whom he disliked, and yet, right now, it was Hicham he wanted, to take him quickly, urgently. Hard and fast, though no-one should ever be taken that way, 'hard and fast.'

Yiko took not the slightest notice of what the boy thought he wanted, but continued his feather light stroking. Valencio was aware of every part of himself, wherever that light touch of hand or tongue brought senses fully, vibrantly alive. His eyes were open now, but he didn't see, not moving, just feeling with every nerve, with every part of himself. But then he moved, suddenly, fretfully, _Please._

Yiko smiled, totally unhurried. He was enjoying the feeling of the boy, a passionate young body, wanting, wanting desperately. He delayed, drawing out the pleasure, very purposefully licking and thrusting with his tongue, so that Valencio was ready physically as well, and then going back to merely touching shoulders. He cautioned, his voice quiet, but making Valencio jump. "If you move, it will displease me, and I will use the restraints."

Valencio half sobbed an indistinguishable answer. Yiko sat up, still kneeling, and smiling possessively at the prone body before him. For five minutes, he just looked, and then passed a hand gently over Valencio's bottom.

Valencio quivered. It was Narzu-Han that finally prompted the taking, _It's not just the boy you're tormenting!_

Yiko smiled a triumphant smile. Narzu-Han had said that Valencio never became acutely excited when just in the bed. He wondered if he should make the boy ask. Narzu-Han objected. _He won't do it, and if he does, he'll hate more!_

Narzu-Han was probably right, and Yiko only probed again with his tongue before giving the boy what he so urgently wanted. Yiko and Narzu-Han shared in his climax that came quick and very strong. Yiko just waited, and then continued, until Valencio was whimpering, moving his head to one side then another, driven half mad by renewed desire.

Yiko again, and then Narzu-Han, and Valencio gradually calmed, finally, and sought to bury his awareness of how he'd wanted what was horrible and unnatural. It was the only way he'd been able to survive his imprisonment, at the same time the guilt and shame that was the cost, seemed only to increase within him.

Yiko and Narzu-Han were pleased with him. He tried again, the moment he was allowed to dress. Very politely, "Narzu-Han, can I please just have you or Abensur do the spell? I don't want to ask the guards."

Narzu-Han said firmly, "I will pass on to Nusa'pei what is required. It's a simple spell, and he will check that all of the guards, permanent or rostered, know it. Just go to one, tell him you want him to do the Hinda-Dreay Spell. If there are any comments made to embarrass you, complain to me."

Yiko added calmly, "Every morning, without fail."

Valencio gave him a look of purest resentment. Narzu-Han, left alone, was more reasonable. Narzu-Han said consolingly, "I'll see if I can get you the computer toy."

Valencio thanked him politely, and thought again about the great games one could play on computers. Wasn't there a Sim Game where you got to be a god, and could slap the poor slaves over their heads if they didn't work hard enough? The wizards would be slaves in his game. He'd think of a new humiliation daily.

Only when the wizards were gone, and he showered, did he contemplate the possibilities of a computer hooked up to the internet. He could beg for help for them all. Call up World War 3. Would their 'Crio-Magic' protect against repeated demands over the internet? Internet facilities? The wizards didn't even bother with electricity. What a joke if it was provided for him. He shook his head. They were not that abysmally stupid.

Ryuichi tried not to laugh when Narzu-Han asked about a computer with internet facilities, a toy for his boy in Enclosure 1. The manager was a very clever man, who kept up with medj technology, not sharing his thoughts that in many areas, the technology had advantages over magic.

Narzu-Han knew his amusement, but also knew how he tried not to be disrespectful. When Ryuichi explained just what the toy was that Valencio had asked for, he laughed himself, which gave Ryuichi permission to laugh with him.

Ryuichi commented, "I always regretted being in Japan when he was available for use. And then they said he was spoiled."

Narzu-Han said with a touch of coldness, "He's a sensitive boy, badly damaged, but he's fine now. And no matter what, will never again be in general use."

Ryuichi said carefully, "That he's had the audacity to ask for a computer is a good indication there is no permanent damage."

Narzu-Han smiled affectionately, "He does not lack audacity."

"What did he say he wanted the computer for?"

"Research and games."

Ryuichi offered, "I can make enquiries. There's something like a computer that only plays games, I believe. And as for research, I guess there's no harm in providing more books."

Narzu-Han smiled, "He'd like that."

"I will tell Vesna and maybe she can also organise more bookshelves, even a proper library."

"Books about cars," said Narzu-Han. "He might like books about cars."

x

Meantime, Nusa'pei was passing on to every guard that Valencio had orders to ask one of them, every day, to perform the Hinda-Dreay Spell for him.

Young Zhang asked, "What's that?"

Nusa'pei explained, and Zhang smirked. Nusa'pei was annoyed, and said, "Narzu-Han has stated that anyone making him uncomfortable about asking, will be punished. Try not to even make him ask, just if he approaches you, offer. Like it's totally routine. Narzu-Han says he's unstable anyway, unhappy about it and should not be further upset."

Kofi-Zee wondered, in that case, why he'd given orders guaranteed to upset him.

Abensur mentioned, "The cuffs need to be changed again incidentally. And I think he might still put on a scene when the new ones are put on."

"Consult with Narzu-Han. At least he's quiet with Narzu-Han."

Abensur nodded, and Nusa'pei said, "Anyone not know how to work the Hinda-Dreay? Narzu-Han would be annoyed if we make him bald by mistake."

The teaching didn't take long, it was a simple spell, if rarely performed.

x

At dinner that evening, Valencio was undeniably surly, even snapping at Belinda when she asked if he was alright, though quickly apologising. It wasn't her fault. It was the fault of the bloody wizards, and he glared at Arikiyo, because if he could catch Arikiyo by himself, he'd do it for him, and not embarrass him. But Arikiyo was never alone. Bloody wizards.

Arikiyo wondered what on earth he'd done to upset the boy.

Zhang and Iraz on duty the following morning. He wasn't going to ask Zhang, who was scarcely older than himself, and he'd always detested Ariz.

Ariz noticed his eyes on him, but a furious frown. They were not supposed to be searching him all the time these days, not supposed to use the Akriktia.

Valencio finished breakfast quickly, and almost stalked out, leaving Emma looking after him, very puzzled. Hilde, too, was concerned. But he was certainly not going to tell the women he had to have a spell done every day to remove body hair.

Zhang looked at Iraz, and shrugged. Iraz said quietly, "Don't forget he used to try and kill wizards. He injured me once, when I went too close. I was on his list, of course."

"His list?"

"I'll show you after."

Once the kitchen workers were gone, Iraz showed him the bleak little bedroom of Valencio, where a tattered list was stuck to the wall. He pointed out his own name, also Charandev's, with the tick next to it.

"He's supposed to be tame, but he hasn't thrown away his list. All those who used him, but he went to pieces, and stopped adding names. Rafu and Thuli are not on it, or any other of the permanent guards who had him."

Zhang asked curiously, "Why did everyone want him? Surely women are better for sex."

Iraz shrugged. "Hard to say. Just the more he fought, the more everyone wanted him. And when he killed Charandev, it seemed there was no-one at all who didn't want him. It's what destroyed him, maybe."

x

Valencio hovered around Abimael, still looking black. Finally, he went quickly to him, so that Rafu and Thuli close by, raised their wands. Abruptly, Valencio asked, "Can you do the Hinda-Dreay Spell?"

Abimael was surprised, and looked at the scarlet face of the young man. He nodded. "I can do it. Would you like me to?"

Valencio's voice was an ill tempered growl. "Narzu-Han says I've got to. Every single bloody day!"

Abimael pulled out his wand, and said, calmly, "Come to me then, every day. It's no trouble."

"Don't do it in front of the women."

Abimael said the words, and Valencio gave a sigh of relief. He'd put up with the Spell of Pain, at least for a couple of minutes, before asking bloody Zhang, for instance. Grudgingly, he said, "Thank you."

Abimael smiled, "Don't bother thanking me. I know it hurts."

Valencio scowled at him, then swung away and walked quickly off. He hated thanking wizards, for anything. They'd taken too much from him.

A few minutes later, he stared at the rear fence. It was a long time since he'd been so silly, but he now made a fast run up, took three big strides straight up the fence, grasped it firmly, and tried to climb.

A guard on the external wall called his fellow's attention. "Valencio," said Najam. "It has to be. No-one else is so stupid!" Valencio fell. The guards shrugged, and resumed the slow walk of the endless patrols, ready to defend the walls of the Compound.

Hilde took Valencio's arm in a firm grip, and said sternly, "Have some sense, Valencio! Even if you got over, the guards are watching."

Valencio said crossly, "I wasn't trying to escape. It's impossible!"

"Then what exactly were you trying to do?'

Valencio looked back at the fence, and didn't answer. He didn't know what he was trying to do. He said, instead, "I asked Narzu-Han for a computer with internet facilities. I don't think he knew what it was. But if any of the wizards refer to it, a computer is just for research and for playing games."

Hilde said, smiling, "I know you think they're stupid, but I really don't think they'd provide us with a means of calling for help."

"Nor do I. But one has to try."

Hilde asked gently, "What's upset you, Valencio? Did they hurt you yesterday?"

Valencio shook his head, his face reddening again. He hated it being known he was even used, but of course, they all knew. He said to Hilde, "I know I give you trouble, and I worry you. I'm sorry. I'll try to do better."

Hilde touched his hand, gently. "One day, they'll put you in Enclosure 2, and you might be able to do better there."

Valencio gave her a quick, unhappy grin, and said, "Yiko tells me he gave orders that I'm not to be castrated, ever. That's something."

Hilde beamed, and hugged him. "That's wonderful!"

Valencio was surprised, "I don't think I was in any great danger, not while I belong to Narzu-Han."

Hilde smiled, emotional, and said, "I've worried terribly about that."

Valencio said, "I did for a while, and Nusa'pei wanted to do it, probably still does. But I'm safe while Yiko likes me, even more than Narzu-Han."

x

In the afternoon, Narzu-Han asked Nusa'pei how Valencio had been that day. Nusa'pei was accustomed to this, and reported, "He's been bad-tempered, even with the women, he tried to climb the fence in full sight of the guards on the wall, but he did get the spell performed. He asked Abimael."

Narzu-Han was relieved. He hadn't wanted to have to punish the boy for disobedience, especially after the day before.

Nusa'pei said, "There's something else. The cuffs need to be changed, and I suspect that might be a problem even now."

"I'll have Abensur do it, and I'll keep him calm myself. Maybe I'll leave it a couple of weeks, though, until he settles down."

Arikiyo that evening for his calming effect. Narzu-Han cautioned him, though. "Just on the Brieke-tei, and just sleep with him on the bed. Something's upset him, and you help, I think, when he's upset."

Arikiyo smiled and agreed. He thought, too, that he helped him when upset. He took a lot of care that evening. The boy's tension was as if he might explode at any moment. He totally failed to elicit any excitement in the boy, even on the Brieke-tei, which was almost infallible these days. In the end, he only satisfied himself, and took Valencio to bed with him, pleased and relieved when he sighed deeply, snuggled in, and went to sleep.

In the morning, Valencio avoided Arikiyo's eyes as he asked, "Do you know how to do the Hinda-Dreay Spell?"

Arikiyo said gently, "Surely that small thing is not upsetting you?"

Valencio nodded, still looking at the floor. "I've got to ask someone every day." In a low, hesitant voice, he explained, "It's like I'm declaring myself dirty, something horrible that needs fixing, but only because of what I'm used for. I'm _not_ asking the guards, and I _never_ want the women to know."

Arikiyo didn't laugh, though it still seemed so minor to him. He said, "Sit beside me a moment."

Valencio sat on the edge of the bed, next to Arikiyo. Arikiyo kissed him, and put an arm around his shoulders. He said gently, tenderly, "We all want you. Do you think we'd want you if you were something dirty?"

Valencio didn't answer, and Arikiyo glanced at the clock. "I'll do the spell for you, but I just have to check the method. I'll ask whoever's on guard outside the room."

Valencio said quickly, "I know the words."

"It's not just the words that make a spell. If it backfires for instance, you might wind up covered in fur. Would you like that?"

Valencio smiled slightly, "If it got me over into Enclosure 2, I'd like it very much."

Arikiyo laughed, and said, "I, on the other hand, would probably be whipped."

Valencio stared at the floor again, wishing he could vanish, as Arikiyo spoke to the pair outside, Ariz and Zhang, the morning shift. But Arikiyo came back, performed the spell, hugged him again, and said soothingly that it wasn't really so bad.

Valencio didn't look at the guards afterwards, who took care to be strictly impersonal.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Just half an hour later, Arikiyo was on duty again for breakfast. Always Enclosure 2 first, then Enclosure 1, they would wait in Enclosure 1 until the prisoners were finished, then do the cleanup, then Enclosure 2. Always the same routine. Always with two guards for the kitchen staff, and more to protect the cleaner and gardener from possible attack.

Valencio came in late and sat next to Thierry, who looked miserable. She looked at Valencio, and said, in a quick, hurried voice, "I think Rotan might be going to complain about me. They might punish. Will you stay with me?"

Valencio said, "If it helps, I will stay with you as long as you want." He squeezed her hand, "You didn't offer to give him a massage did you? That might have made him nervous."

Thierry laughed a little, but shakily, and admitted she'd forgotten.

He thought she needed distraction, though he'd never before spoken of it. "I told him Nusa'pei always made it just semi-paralysis at that time, so the stupid man took it off entirely." He grinned at her, and stretched, casually, "Ah, I say. That feel's better. Now you can turn on your front, and I'll give you a massage, and then you turn on your back, and I massage lower, and lower..."

His look was of pure mischief, and Thierry wasn't the only one watching in fascination. "So he turns on his front, and I pull out my bit of glass, and say soothingly, "That's right. Doesn't that just feel so _good!_ And he said, "Oh, yes, sweet boy. That feels very good."

Thierry giggled, and Valencio finished mournfully, "Unfortunately he wasn't quite as stupid as I'd hoped, and he wound up with just a slight scratch on his arm."

Rosnita said, puzzled, "But what were you trying to do?"

Valencio said, in a tone of surprise, "Kill him, of course. I used to spend hours every day at that time, trying to work out how to kill wizards." He smiled, suddenly feeling better about himself. "I scarred Botan, accounted for Adil's right eye, and killed Charandev. Wounded Pervez, too. Unfortunately, Zola fixed him."

Ariz said, from not far away, "And me. You wounded me."

Valencio hunched a shoulder at him. "A poor job, that one. I don't count that one."

"Hoping for another go?"

Valencio shook his head. "I've given up trying to kill wizards. There's no point. You kill one of the bastards, and five pop up in their place."

Thierry looked frightened again, and Valencio said, "They didn't punish me for attacking Rotan, and I expect whatever you did was less serious than trying to kill him."

Thierry nodded uncertainly, "I think less serious."

Nusa'pei tapped her on the shoulder, and said, "My office for a few minutes, Thierry."

Thierry gripped Valencio's hand very tight, and asked, "Please can Valencio come?"

Nusa'pei hesitated, but then said, "If he wants."

Valencio squeezed her hand, and rose with her.

Valencio had never seen Nusa'pei's office, and looked around in interest, wondering if just possibly there might be a knife or pair of scissors carelessly left lying around. But Thierry still held his hand very tight, and was now white with fear.

Nusa'pei said, quite mildly, "Rotan complains of disobedience."

Thierry nodded, looking at the floor.

"Were you disobedient?"

Another nod.

"What exactly?"

Thierry's whisper was low, shamed. "He wanted to put wrist and ankle cuffs on. He said he liked it like that."

"Khatabi-Richi are not allowed to seriously hurt. Surely you know that."

Thierry said uncertainly, "I think so."

Nusa'pei said, "You're only twenty-two, too soon for you to go into Enclosure 2. If I make it known that you are not expected to cope with being restrained, do you think you can do your job?"

Thierry said, "I'm sorry. I'll try to do my job."

Nusa'pei said, quite kindly, "I'll keep a watch on your clients. I will try and ensure you're treated with special care. There's really no need for you to spend your life frightened."

Thierry shot a glance at Valencio and felt comforted. He'd killed and hurt wizards, and could still make fun of them. Maybe it wasn't so bad. She still held tight to his hand, but raised her head, "I will try to do my job."

Valencio didn't show what he was thinking. Her job, the same as his. Being raped.

An hour later, the enclosure was being combed for a knife. But it was only a decorated, gold embossed paper knife, used for opening letters. Not a weapon. The Akriktia didn't find it, hidden in a drainpipe on the roof. Valencio planned to hide it in Enclosure 2, sharpen it on a rock, (for very tough letters) and use it when it came time for the next cull. A very valuable, diamond studded gold pen, marked 'Nusa'pei,' was in his pocket. It was yet to be missed.

Nusa'pei went to see Narzu-Han, who stared at him, surprised. "You let my boy in range of a knife?"

Nusa'pei said stiffly, "It was a paper knife, a gift."

"What was Valencio doing in your office?"

"Keeping Thierry calm. She's always frightened, ever since Chung Quoc."

Narzu-Han was even more surprised. "She wanted Valencio, not Hilde or one of the others?"

"She held very tight to Valencio."

Narzu-Han smiled, "My boy has hidden depths."

Nusa'pei spoke with asperity. "He also has a hidden knife that I want back!"

Narzu-Han raised his eyebrows, and Nusa'pei cursed himself, and said humbly, "I am only concerned that he does not get himself into trouble."

Narzu-Han sighed. "I'll question him in the sitting room. And Abensur can do the cuffs as well. If he's recovered from his upset enough to offer comfort, then there's no point in delay."

Narzu-Han inclined his head, and sent Thuli to fetch Abensur.

They found Valencio and Thierry still together, sitting on a couch listening to Belinda play the piano. Valencio had an arm around Thierry, who had red eyes. For a moment, Narzu-Han felt a sharp pang of jealousy, but Valencio looked at him with surprise, and he put away the childishness. And anyway, the boy had had Arikiyo the previous night, and Yiko and himself the day before. He could not be looking for sex, and there was none of that feel to the pair. He said, "Valencio, please come with us. Also Thierry, just for a moment."

As soon as they were out of hearing of the others, Narzu-Han said, "Thierry, you're not in trouble, and neither is Valencio. I just want to know if you remember seeing a gold paper knife in Nusa'pei's office."

Thierry hesitated, and then said in a hushed voice, that there was nothing like that.

Narzu-Han said firmly, "Look at me, Thierry."

Thierry looked at him, and then stared, wide-eyed, as Narzu-Han said gently that she was to stop being so frightened. Not for herself, not for Valencio. He concluded, "You're a good girl, and do a good job. Go back and listen to Belinda. Put aside your fear."

Thierry nodded, let go of Valencio's hand, and returned to where Belinda had resumed playing.

Valencio watched her go, and said in a hard voice, "Don't _ever_ do that to me!"

"Do what, Valencio?"

"Interfere in my mind."

"So if you're frightened of nothing, then I should leave you to be frightened."

"Yes!"

Narzu-Han put an arm around his shoulders. He didn't think that Nusa'pei had realised what he was doing, but Valencio had. "What about you, Valencio? Do you remember seeing a gold paper knife in Nusa'pei's office?"

Valencio said, perfectly calmly, "No."

"Did you steal a knife like that?"

Valencio thought of trying to exit the dining room with a knife, with alarms sounding all around. He stated, "It's impossible to go out the door of the dining room with a knife on you."

"Nusa'pei?"

Nusa'pei spoke reluctantly. "It should be. There's crio-magic used, so that no items of cutlery find their way out of the dining room."

Valencio put an image of Nusa'pei's office in his mind, exaggerating the untidiness. Narzu-Han saw through it, but was amused. Still, he turned and faced Valencio, staring straight into his face. "Where is the knife?"

Valencio looked back, a touch fiercely, "Probably under one of his piles of paper. He should keep a more tidy office!"

Nusa'pei shook his head. Insolent young pup. But he knew some doubt, as well. Maybe he'd best have a more thorough look.

Narzu-Han said casually, "Talking of being frightened of nothing, Valencio, Abensur is to change your cuffs for looser ones."

Valencio faltered a moment, but then walked on.

Narzu-Han cast a glance at his grim face, and soothed. "I'll be there, and you know it's routine."

Valencio said icily, "I have not been disobedient in years. Why should I have cuffs?"

Narzu-Han said calmly, "You will wear cuffs all your life, Valencio. You have to accept that."

Valencio buried his hatred and anger, and Narzu-Han wondered what he was thinking. He resisted the urge to probe. His boy gave him far too much pleasure, on or off the Brieke-tei, to risk spoiling it. Thinking of the Brieke-tei...

Valencio glanced at him. But he had to get through the ordeal of the cuffs first. Stupid to get upset. And yet...

He became upset. Narzu-Han sat beside him, and had an arm around his shoulders, as a comfort and a restraint. Abensur did them quickly, one by one. But by the time he came to the last, Valencio had begun to tremble, wanting desperately to lash out, to fight. Cuffs around ankles, cuffs around wrists. Cuffs to render him helpless, whenever the wizards pleased. Even the number on his arm, and on his clothes, didn't declare his status as much as did the cuffs. He trembled.

Abensur finished, and Narzu-Han said calmly, "Thank you, Abensur. Advise the guards on duty that we'll be going to the end room shortly."

Abensur inclined his head, and hurried to ensure it was ready for use. Valencio had only left it a few hours before.

Narzu-Han understood that Valencio felt the cuffs as symbolic of his slavery, and the new cuffs as a promise of permanence. He would always be a slave. Narzu-Han didn't understand just how deep was the feeling, and expected that the excitement, and the release of sex would be sufficient for him to overcome the upset.

Valencio, when Narzu-Han ordered him to go with him, stared at the floor, and muttered, "Please, not now. I can't do it now."

Narzu-Han frowned at him, and then said firmly, "Now. The end room. The Brieke-tei."

Valencio felt an utter despair for a moment, surprising Narzu-Han, but then rose, and obediently walked with him. But the ice was there again, and remained the whole time throughout the use of him.

Narzu-Han freed his boy, and ordered, "Get down now, Valencio."

Valencio stepped down, and stared away from his owner, his face a frozen mask, and his thoughts and feelings totally concealed from him.

Narzu-Han told him to lie on the bed for a while, and lay down with him, stroking him, and murmuring words of caring.

Valencio was filled with a total misery, iced over until he could hide somewhere, maybe cry even, though he was a man now, and should not cry.

Narzu-Han was concerned, but told himself the boy had little to complain of, and would soon be happy again. He wondered how soon Ryuichi might organise the games computer for him.

Valencio was not at lunch, hiding in a concealed place on the roof over the bedrooms of Enclosure 2. He didn't cry. Someone would hear. For the first time in a long time, he was allowing himself to know his own feelings, his anger, and his despair. He would never be free, always a prisoner. Narzu-Han - _You will wear cuffs all your life, Valencio._ All his life.

He regarded the wrist cuffs, new, and not as dark. The right one brighter, part green and yellow striped, for Narzu-Han, part brown, for Yiko. Protected, maybe, to what extent he was unsure. But never, ever free. He regarded the piece of glass taken from his clothes. If he was going to do it, he should not do it here. They might not find him until the body began to smell, and that would be horrible for the women he cared about. He touched a hand to his neck, where the pulse could be felt. After a long time, he sighed very deeply, and decided he'd best return. He hadn't even thought about the sex part, or the terrible shame of his own excitement when it happened.

For three hours he'd been hiding. For the last two, he'd been searched for. The guards combed the enclosure again and again. He hadn't heard the calls of the guards, and didn't know that Narzu-Han was becoming very worried. When Valencio finally moved, he noticed to his surprise, that a dozen guards appeared to be thoroughly searching Enclosure 2. It was another twenty minutes before he felt it safe to cross the fence between the enclosures, and then he crouched for another fifteen minutes, as skin started to burn from the heat, before he descended, and took himself very carefully and quietly to the small sitting room, took a book, and pretended he'd been there all along.

Emma and Margaret jumped when they found him there. Margaret said, "I thought you escaped."

Valencio smiled slightly, and said, "There is no escape, but you can tell the guards I'm here, if you want."

"Where are you going to tell the guards you've been?"

Valencio said calmly, "I never talk to guards," and he turned a page of his book.

Emma said, "Belinda's upset as well. She now belongs to Ichiri, and she says only last night, she slept with Brahim, and she's sure she pleased him."

Valencio sighed, "At least she had an easy time for a couple of years. But even the best of them can't be trusted."

"I hope Yiko keeps me a while. It's good. He doesn't hurt me, and I have a lot of days off."

Margaret said, "I wouldn't mind changing Hicham. I'd like a chance to enjoy it. Helene says she often enjoys it."

Emma said, "I can't imagine enjoying it."

Narzu-Han appeared at the doorway, and said with a profound relief, "Valencio!"

Nusa'pei sighed with his own relief. Narzu-Han had been threatening whippings all around if his boy wasn't found alive and well, instantly.

Valencio put down his book, and went to his owner, who embraced him very tightly, and said, "I was worried."

Valencio said lightly, "Just because I missed lunch!"

Narzu-Han laughed, almost shakily, "You _never_ miss a meal!"

Nusa'pei said sternly, "Where have you been, Valencio?"

Valencio ignored him.

Narzu-Han smiled, and said, "As long as you're here now."

Valencio nodded, resigned. "I'm here now."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

The knife still lay in its hiding place, forgotten for the time being. He wanted Tasha that night, and left his light on, and door open, but when Tasha looked in, he was sleeping so soundly, she only switched off his light, and shut his door. She wondered again, as they all had, what horrible thing Yiko had done to him to upset him so badly.

Straight after breakfast, the following morning, Valencio went to Abimael again, who pulled his wand, and performed the spell without comment. As Yiko had expected, Valencio was getting used to it. It was to be Arikiyo that night, and he sighed. He knew why. It was because Narzu-Han knew he was upset, and thought that Arikiyo would help. But when he was kept all night, he couldn't have Tasha, and he very much needed Tasha.

He tried suggesting to Tasha, that they not wait for darkness for a change, but Tasha had been with two she didn't like the previous evening, first Haru, who was at least quick, and then Iyad, though no-one had told Valencio that the young and arrogant Khatabi was back from Japan. Iyad was cruel, though there was no physical damage.

Tasha snapped at Valencio that it was unsafe, and then was sorry, and said, "Go and see Farfalla. They're not working, and she'll probably be only too happy." She meant it - being 'unfaithful' a foreign concept to those whose occupation was sex.

Valencio looked in the direction of Enclosure 2, thinking it was dangerous. He was careful and was unseen except by Hilde. Hilde looked after him, frowning, hoping that Narzu-Han wouldn't become worried again, and have everyone searching. Until the last few days, Valencio had seemed almost relaxed, unworried about the use he was put to, and not hurt, as far as she knew. It was a long time since she'd seen him leaning against the fence, inviting the punishment of severe pain.

Valencio collected his knife on the way over. Mildred looked at him, worried, when he appeared in full daylight, but said that she thought Farfalla was swimming. He found her there, and sat on the edge a while, dangling bare feet on the water, and enjoying the sight of the four women who swam. As expected, Farfalla was only too pleased.

Afterwards, he lay on his side next to her in the narrow single bed, and stroked, enjoying the feel of her. He ran a finger down the black downy hair that traced all the way from navel to a luxuriant growth over pubis, and even down the insides of thighs.

She said casually, "Nusa'pei always made a spell so I'd have no hair at all when I was in Enclosure 1, just on my head."

He looked at her in surprise.

She smiled. "I think I was the only one, though, most of the women not like me. It was the best thing, coming here, and being the way I was meant to be. All the same, I miss sex. It was Nusa'pei, almost always, others sometimes, but he wanted to keep me for himself."

He kissed her gently on the mouth, feeling the comfort she'd intended. She stroked his chest, and whispered, "Don't worry about it. One day, you'll belong to yourself again."

It was something he hadn't considered, that the women might easily notice that there was no longer hair on legs and chest. He guessed it was just another thing he had to get used to. He was still not going to ask the bloody guards, though. Or maybe Bashir. He didn't mind Bashir quite as much as the others.

Arikiyo had instructions to keep him all night, just as he'd expected. Valencio was obedient, was used by Arikiyo on the Brieke-tei, and then cuddled up, as he was expected to. But he hadn't been more than a touch excited when used, and only his posture was relaxed.

For a long time, he just lay there, eyes shut, but pretending, wishing that Arikiyo would go to sleep, so he could be honestly wakeful.

Arikiyo, in the end, said softly, "Narzu-Han said I was to make sure you slept. He said you've been upset."

Valencio said coldly, "Surely whether I sleep or not, is up to me!"

Arikiyo kissed him, very gently, and said, "I'm going to make you a sleeping spell."

Valencio sat up, protesting, "Just let me go back. You're not to make any unnecessary spell on me!"

Arikiyo smiled, "You're still not truly obedient, are you?"

Valencio glared at him, showing his hostility.

Arikiyo said, still gently, "Lie down, and I'll make a sleeping spell. I've done it before, and it hasn't hurt you."

"You've done it before?"

Arikiyo said, very gently, "I've done it before, and you've been better for it."

"How about if I just try to sleep?"

Arikiyo said, in a tone of authority, "Lie down, close your eyes."

Valencio sighed, lay down, and closed his eyes. Arikiyo made the spell, and then gathered his boy close, holding him tight. Valencio slept, and when the sleeping spell wore off after a few hours, he still slept very deeply, needing it.

In the morning, Arikiyo woke, still with his boy in his arms. Valencio was on his side, turned away from him, sleeping deeply still. Arikiyo started stroking, and then smoothed lotion on and in, and started to enter, loving him, wanting him.

Valencio woke with a cry of shock and flung himself away, standing with his back to the wall, fists balled.

Arikiyo snapped, "Valencio, come back here!"

Valencio was panting slightly, and only raised his fists.

Arikiyo also rose, and approached, furious at the disobedience. Valencio was very tense, and sensibly, Arikiyo stopped, saying very calmly, "Valencio, you have to do what you're told. You know that. Come back, and lie down for me."

For a moment, the two glared at each other, and then Valencio dropped his fists, and said, "You should have warned me. I was dreaming, and forgot."

Arikiyo said again, "Lie down for me."

Valencio lay down for him. He hadn't been a slave in his dreams, and now reality was a man thrusting into him. By the time Arikiyo finished, Valencio's eyes were wet. Arikiyo pulled him onto his back, and wiped the wet eyes. Valencio asked, "Don't tell Narzu-Han I was disobedient?"

Arikiyo kissed him, "You belong to him. I have to tell him."

"It would not be fair to punish me for that. I was dreaming I was somewhere else."

Arikiyo pulled him close and Valencio lay his head on his shoulder. Arikiyo said tenderly, "I doubt he'll punish."

Arikiyo apologised to Narzu-Han after breakfast, "I handled him badly. He didn't mean it, and only revolted for a moment."

Narzu-Han wanted the details, and Arikiyo supplied them. Narzu-Han asked, "Do you still want to use him?"

Arikiyo said, "I care for him very deeply. I regard it as a privilege."

Narzu-Han said, "Tonight again then, if you're willing. And don't try and take him while he sleeps."

Arikiyo inclined his head. "It was a mistake. It will not be repeated."

"Did he ask you to do the Hinda-Dreay Spell?"

"He did, and seemed a lot more accepting of that."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Back in the Enclosure, Kaliska was packing. There was seldom much warning, but Kaliska said, "He told me weeks ago I would be next, and then he said that Iyad last night would be my last client. I'm to move over this morning."

Valencio said, smiling suggestively, "Would you like me to come visit?"

Kaliska laughed, but shook her head. "I want at least six months off. Then, maybe, I'll consider it."

Tasha joined Valencio as he regarded his list, and sighed - Arikiyo again. Tasha looked at it, and offered, "This afternoon then?"

Valencio turned to her, beaming, "Arikiyo's alright, but he hardly ever lets me go before morning."

Arikiyo was always very conscious of Valencio when he was present at mealtimes, but was perfectly accustomed to Valencio acting as if he wasn't there. He saw the smile and was relieved. The boy would be alright, and was pleased that he would be with him again that night.

When Narzu-Han looked for Valencio in the enclosure not long later, Ichiri and Iyad were with him, Iyad sauntering. He'd been in fights, he'd had a chance to use the serious curses, and he'd killed a second young wizard in a duel, another of Ahjmed's sons. He was full of arrogance, and had casually announced that he'd come too, as he was interested in seeing what the dirt-people did when they were not being used.

Narzu-Han looked at him, narrow-eyed, but then shrugged. He'd seen many youngsters like Iyad, and there was always a high mortality rate. If he survived the next few years, he might be worth taking seriously. Ichiri had more sense, about thirty, not enormously powerful, but a competent Fighter. He was very taken with Belinda, and now had a gift for her, a sheaf of music one of the servants had acquired on Brahim's request. It had been forgotten for months.

Loud whistles sounded, and Valencio sat, alarmed, grabbed his clothes, kissed Tasha, and said, "I'll go swimming. You dress, and keep away from the swimming pool."

He ducked away, knowing the enclosure very well, and was in the pool just minutes later. Nusa'pei had his wand out, and said loudly, "Silencing the moment I see who's whistling."

But Valencio and Tasha had been warned, and there were no more whistles. They'd only just started playing, and they were both annoyed.

There was no other in the swimming pool, and Valencio just settled into swimming laps, as he did every day. He could have been there for hours. Tasha was dressed, and had joined Belinda and Sheri who were watching Margaret and Shirley on the parallel bars, though neither of them tried very hard any more. Margaret would never be in competition again, and certainly not the Olympics. Her leotard no longer fitted. For Shirley it had only ever been a diversion from the boredom of prison life. They stopped and waited, wishing again that Narzu-Han would stay away, and now others were following his lead.

Nusa'pei, on Ichiri's request, called over Belinda, who looked at the ground, but smiled when Ichiri touched her gently and handed over the gift.

Iyad said casually, "I'll try No. 28 tonight, same time as usual."

Nusa'pei concealed his irritation. It meant that he needed to check who was down for Shirley, and change it. It was a right of a Khatabi, but few exercised that right.

The Khatabis resumed their leisurely stroll, Narzu-Han and Ichiri ignoring the resentful looks that followed them, Iyad enjoying them. He was Khatabi, wasn't he? He could do what he wanted with the dirt-people. He could have a Favourite, if he wanted, any not already claimed by a Khatabi.

Narzu-Han followed the feel of his boy, found him, and watched in pleasure, although thinking for the first time that the wrist and ankle cuffs marred the sleek perfection of his body.

Ichiri looked at him longingly, "Any time you want to share..."

Valencio supposed he should acknowledge the presence of his owner, and turned to the side, pulling himself out, and picking up his clothes.

Narzu-Han said, "Don't dress yet, please, Valencio. Come here."

Ichiri asked, "May I touch?"

Narzu-Han said politely, "Of course."

Ichiri reached, and pushed wet hair away from dark eyes that looked away, apparently indifferent, as he proceeded to caress and touch, and then pull him close. Ichiri finally stepped back, and said, smiling, "He may not necessarily be the best slave, but he has to be the most tempting!"

Iyad said, "I would very much like to have him at some stage, if you would like to share, Narzu-Han."

Valencio's mind was closed to Narzu-Han, and Iyad stood well back. With a sudden desire to please his boy, Narzu-Han asked smoothly, "Would you like to be on the top or the bottom?"

Ichiri stared at him in amazement, and Iyad, too, had his mouth open. It was a deadly insult, impossible to ignore. Iyad said, "Would you care to meet me on the Orange Lawn, in, say, a half hour?"

Narzu-Han smiled at his boy, whose surprise he could feel, though his expression hadn't changed. Casually, he said, "Two hours. And the Far Lawn, I think. We don't want to upset any of the women, do we?"

Iyad's heart sank, and Valencio looked at him, his eyes fathomless. The Far Lawn, a declaration that this was a serious duel. Iyad was seventeen, Narzu-Han far more experienced, and had telepathy besides. There was no convention within the Khatabis that the advantage of telepathy should not be used.

And yet, even with the bribery of date scones, and the insult to Iyad, Valencio was only polite when Narzu-Han took him to the sitting room. Narzu-Han still couldn't feel him, only once a wave of bitter depression, though not apparently related to the promise of a games machine, the same as a computer. In the end, Narzu-Han asked him directly, "How much would you like me to punish Iyad, when I deal with him?"

Valencio shrugged. "Is he any worse than any other Khatabi wizard?"

Narzu-Han asked curiously, "Has it occurred to you I could be killed?"

Valencio whipped up his head, and stared at his owner, finally almost whispering, "I don't want you killed."

He was no longer concealed from his owner, and Narzu-Han felt all the old fear and insecurity, but not just that. Valencio wanted and needed his owner. Narzu-Han smiled, "You _do_ have some feeling for me, then!"

Valencio said resentfully, "You won't die. That stupid pup hasn't a chance!"

He was looking at the floor again, and Narzu-Han glanced at the scone he'd taken, scarcely touched. He frowned, and finally asked, "Valencio, what's the matter? You're not being hurt, you're fed and sheltered. And you enjoy our times together as much as I do."

Valencio looked at his owner, with a penetrating look, before finally shaking his head, and looking at the floor. There was no way that Narzu-Han would contemplate freeing him, and even if he did, what of Tasha and Shirley and Emma and all the rest?

Narzu-Han found that again he could not feel his boy. He felt frustrated, and wished he could pry without risking permanent alienation. He rose to his feet, presented the paper bag of treats to his boy, and said, "You sleep with Arikiyo tonight."

Valencio looked at him, questioning, and Narzu-Han said, "He told me, and also your excuse - that you should not be punished, because you were asleep, and forgot."

Valencio said sadly, 'I'm not a slave when I dream."

Narzu-Han pulled him close, embracing him, and said, huskily, "You are mine. Rely on me to look after you."

Two hours later, Iyad was crippled with the Grasshopper Curse, and Nusa'pei crossed his name from Shirley's list, and replaced it with the original appointment - Junichiro.

Iyad tried Zola, the healer, first, then Haru, who couldn't undo the spell, Narzu-Han and Yiko, who both declined, and Brahim, who snapped at him to go away and not bother him. Ichiri made an attempt, but failed. Maybe Adil, Ahjmed, or Riza in Japan. Iyad thought he liked Japan better than Morocco, and this time, he'd stay there.

x

Arikiyo came for Valencio that night, and again failed to elicit any excitement, and again made a spell of sleep when Valencio's pretence of sleeping quietly, failed to convince.

Arikiyo reported to Narzu-Han the following day. "He's still upset, but I don't think he's worrying about the Hinda-Dreay Spell so much any more. Maybe the new cuffs, or something we don't even know about."

Narzu-Han said, "I'll give him tonight off, then I'll try him myself. Once he starts enjoying it again, he'll be right."

Arikiyo smiled, "Try Hicham! I haven't seen it myself, but you told me that Hicham never fails!"

Narzu-Han laughed, and shook his head. "It's odd. He detests Hicham! And yet there's something in him that responds to the man."

"That old thing that Abensur was always on about. One just has to master him physically, and then he's willing to accept it."

"That was easier a few years ago!"

Narzu-Han the following night, and although he enjoyed the body so firmly restrained in front of him, he reflected that if he had nothing more, he'd very quickly tire of the boy. Valencio had given him enormous pleasure, and Narzu-Han resolved that he would again.

He let Valencio go, and Valencio spent an hour mechanically sharpening his paperknife, while Narzu-Han spoke to Hicham, who was only too happy to be invited to share. It was to be the sixth evening after the new cuffs were fitted, the seventh after he'd first had to ask a wizard to perform the hair-removal spell.

Valencio didn't search for Tasha, and said he was tired when Farfalla found him, and asked. He apologised, and she kissed him, and said, "I understand. Sometimes it gets too difficult."

Valencio felt a bitter depression. Sometimes, it just became too difficult, though there was no reason, he thought, that it should be more difficult now than it had been a week ago. He had not been so miserable a week before, even a few days before. But the misery had been in him a long time, and he was sinking deeper into depression.


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26:_

Two Khatabi girls went exploring the day after. Najia's grandfather was Ahjmed. He was Zhor's grandfather as well, but also her father. Riza Khatabi-Vrie never hesitated to use inbreeding to achieve her aims. Najia was a pretty, gentle child of nine. Zhor was six, neither pretty, nor gentle, but highly intelligent, and with indications of a talent for telepathy. The children were not supposed to be where they were.

Zhor insisted, "There are people there, people we don't know about."

Najia pulled her away, hissing that they'd be whipped if they climbed over the fence. They weren't allowed.

Reluctantly, Zhor followed Najia to safer territory. But she still looked back. She could feel them. There were people there.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Valencio only knew that Narzu-Han wanted him again that night, not that he was to be shared. Hicham still preferred not to show Margaret that he was more aroused by Narzu-Han's boy than he was by her, and so two guards merely escorted Valencio to the end bedroom, where Hicham and Narzu-Han waited. Hicham had his back turned, as the guards opened the door to him.

Valencio looked to his owner, and then, irresistibly attracted, at Hicham, knowing, even before he turned, who it was. Already his breath was coming quicker. Narzu-Han was thrilled. His boy would be alright. He smiled at Valencio, and said, "Take off your clothes, Valencio."

Valencio didn't hear, still staring, hypnotised, at Hicham.

Hicham was also acutely aroused, and said, "On the bed? Can I have him on the bed?"

Narzu-Han said, "He'll have to be restrained. He's unpredictable sometimes."

Valencio took a step towards Hicham. Hicham pulled him close, feeling his arousal through his clothing.

Narzu-Han said again, "Take off your clothes, Valencio."

Valencio made no move to obey, and Hicham started undoing his shirt, and then pulled off his shorts. Valencio was wanting, wanting desperately. Narzu-Han smiled as he saw his boy, fully erect, flushed, breathing fast and shallow, and staring at the big, rough man.

It had to be now. He couldn't wait. He needed it, and he needed it from Hicham, who knew what he needed.

Hicham pulled off his own robes, and instructed Valencio to lie face down on the bed, pushing him when he didn't move quickly enough.

"Use the restraints!" Narzu-Han reminded in a sharp voice, that Hicham heard even though Valencio didn't.

Valencio's arms and legs were pulled, quickly and roughly, into position, and clipped, until he was spreadeagled on the bed. He was totally submissive, not resenting the rough handling, just wanting, needing. It had to be now. It had to be hard and fast. He needed it hard and fast.

Narzu-Han was totally consumed by Valencio's excitement, although he nudged Hicham, and passed him the lotion that would make entry a little easier. Hicham impatiently smeared a little on, and then, without a pause, entered hard, without mercy. Valencio yelled in pain, and his excitement vanished.

Hicham took him, hard and fast, as Valencio shut his eyes tight, now silent, but being badly hurt.

Narzu-Han blocked off his pain, and watched now as Hicham thrust hard, not even realising he was hurting, damaging. Narzu-Han shook his head. It was too late now, and maybe the boy's excitement would revive. Even knowing his boy was in pain, Narzu-Han couldn't help himself enjoying the sight. Hicham was giving the boy what he'd wanted, and Valencio had seemed to prefer Hicham to himself. It would teach him a lesson maybe, and he would appreciate his more gentle owner.

Hicham finally finished, and lay over Valencio, panting. Quite gently, he touched Valencio's hair, and murmured, "You give me great pleasure."

Valencio had his face turned away from Narzu-Han, and turned down too far for Hicham to see his expression. The wanting was gone as if it had never been. He was a filthy, unnatural turd, who'd wanted it so much that he'd invited hurt. He'd need a repair spell, the first time in years, and the guards would know. Valencio's shame and guilt was strong in him, adding to the deep depression of being a slave, without hope of release.

Narzu-Han was feeling him, but suddenly again, the sense of him was gone.

Hicham kissed the back of his head, and withdrew, raising himself from the back of the young man who lay prone, arms and legs clipped to straps attached to the bed frame. Only when he stood, did he see the blood, and looked at himself. He swore, and sat on the edge of the bed. He asked Narzu-Han, "Undo the restraints?"

Narzu-Han said calmly, "Not yet."

Hicham stroked Valencio's hair, "I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to hurt."

Valencio said dispassionately, "It was my own fault." He turned his head, and asked Narzu-Han, "Do you know the repair spell?"

Narzu-Han said regretfully, "I'll have to ask the guards."

"I don't want the guards to know."

"I should have looked after you, and I failed. I don't want to ask the guards, but I doubt if it's a good thing to just leave you to heal."

Valencio's language switched to Arabic, as he explained the words and the procedure, his voice unconsciously taking on the intonations of Nusa'pei. He finished, still in Arabic, "Although a hurt now and then is not important, and will heal, repeated tearing left unrepaired, will leave the boy unsuitable for use." He switched back to English, "I never actually asked what he meant by unsuitable for use, and what would happen in that case."

"Repeat the instructions."

Narzu-Han listened closely, and did as instructed, cleaning, and then inspecting. He asked, "How often has that repair been needed?"

Valencio said nothing, but Narzu-Han felt his answer, many, many times.

Hicham still sat on the edge of the bed, and still stroked, repentant. He'd forgotten all Narzu-Han's instructions about gentle usage, but he cast a glance at Narzu-Han, and realised that he had, too. The excitement was gone, and he kissed the cheek of the boy.

There was no reaction, Valencio just lying there, waiting to be released, or further abused, as his owner decreed. His eyes were shut. Hicham stroked his hair again, gently, apologising. Valencio thought he might have been cured of his stupid desire for Hicham. Pain and pleasure were not interlinked for Valencio. The pain had instantly vanished all excitement. Hicham quietly rose, went to the bathroom and washed himself.

Narzu-Han took his place, sitting on the edge of the bed, wondering how much damage had been done. He wished he could feel the thoughts of his boy. There had been the pain he'd felt, the physical pain, and that flash of overwhelming guilt and shame, and the old thing, that he was dirty, so terribly, disgustingly dirty. Narzu-Han stroked, and wondered how best to try and heal the hurt of the night. Hicham dressed, and looked questioningly at Narzu-Han. Narzu-Han said calmly, "I do not blame you, Hicham, and I certainly don't want to duel over it."

Hicham stroked Valencio's face again, and then leaned down and kissed him, before letting himself out.

Narzu-Han continued to stroke, soothing, gentle. After a while, he drew his wand and made that other spell. The boy was so sensitive, and could become frightened again, frightened of restraints, frightened of that act that gave so much pleasure to them both. He would have to do it again, gently, very gently, as it should be. He'd left the restraints on just for this, he realised now. And besides, he wanted, too, and had not had his satisfaction with the boy, pulled back almost as abruptly as Valencio when flesh tore with the force of Hicham's brutal entry.

Narzu-Han stroked a long time, then took off his robe, knelt between the parted legs of the boy, and started to intersperse his gentle massage with flicks of his tongue. It took a long time, but after a while, Narzu-Han began again to feel his boy. Gently, slowly, first licking and pushing with tongue, then an unhurried use of the dilators, as Valencio's excitement began to grow again. It was not the wild excitement that had ended in pain and blood, but a warm desire. He wanted his owner in him, over him, consuming him.

Narzu-Han entered his boy, and started his gentle thrusting. He took his time, and when Narzu-Han climaxed, so did Valencio. This time, Narzu-Han freed him from the restraints, and notified the guards that he would be keeping his boy with him for the night.

Valencio felt warm, protected, beloved even. He slept deeply in the arms of his owner. In the early hours of the morning, his eyes opened, he went into the bathroom, removed the blade from where it had been hidden so long, and thrust it firmly into the carotid artery of his own neck, sinking to the floor, as bright red arterial blood sprayed high across the mirror and walls of the small room.

Narzu-Han shifted slightly, and reached to caress, finding only empty bed. He frowned for a moment, then jerked to his feet, grabbed his wand, looked in shock at the body on the floor of the bathroom, and uttered the words of a spell. Even now, he was unsure if the boy was alive, or whether he'd been too late. He'd felt not the slightest warning of his intention.

Diethard and Rafu, the guards on duty outside the door, took Valencio on a stretcher to the small end enclosure, Narzu-Han hovering near, and Zola, the healer, on her way. There was a new girl already occupying the end enclosure. She'd been there a few days, still terrified after ill treatment the first night, hysterical again at the sight of a wizard. Nusa'pei was beginning to think he'd have to put her down.

The other prisoners were not supposed to know about Tiffany, but Narzu-Han insisted that Valencio could not be returned to his own room where he probably had access to weapons. He might do it again.

Nusa'pei arrived, and regarded the unmoving body of the boy, then tried to feel a pulse. He asked, frowning, "Is he dead?"

Narzu-Han said, "He is _not_ dead! And I'll have _you_ whipped as well, if you say he is!"

Nusa'pei inclined his head and begged his pardon, wondering who was to be whipped.

Rafu glanced at Diethard, who looked particularly grim. Few Khatabi-Richi escaped being whipped at some stage, and now it seemed it was Diethard's turn.

Zola arrived as Valencio was carefully lifted onto a bed that had been brought in especially, in the sitting room since the only bedroom was already occupied. She used a monitor, touching it to the back of Valencio's hand. "He's very close to death," she said, "But maybe he can be saved."

She addressed Narzu-Han, "He looks dead. I'm surprised you bothered bringing him here."

Narzu-Han stroked his boy's forehead, and said shakily, "Please save him. I value him."

Diethard thought bitterly that that was obvious. Narzu-Han hadn't even been dressed when he'd emerged from the end room, yelling at them to do something, that his boy was hurt. All the guard had done wrong was to mistakenly say the boy was dead.

Zola said, "Well, all we can do is wait. If he revives, we'll get some blood replenishing potion into him, and then he might have a chance."

A young woman looked in. Her face was tear streaked, long blonde hair tangled. She wore shorts and a shirt, and she was No. 57. She was ignored, and lingered, watching and listening, though they were speaking Arabic.

Nusa'pei instructed, "Diethard, you stay with him, call Zola if there's any change."

Diethard inclined his head, and then remembered that Narzu-Han was mostly reasonable. He said clearly, to his supervisor, "With respect, Nusa'pei, I have to request that you organise that I be whipped. I thought that Valencio was dead, and said so."

Nusa'pei said calmly, "I note it, and will organise with the Disciplinarian. Not until tomorrow afternoon however, as you're needed."

Narzu-Han finally took note of the words, and said curtly, "Rescind the order. Just look after my boy."

Diethard was relieved, and inclined his head. "I will look after your boy as well as I can."

Narzu-Han sighed, "I will not order punishment if he dies. He feels very close to death."

The servants inclined their heads in respect, grateful. Not every Khatabi was so reasonable. Pervez was still out of action for the crime of presenting Tiffany to Brahim as a virgin when she was not. Brahim had only ordered that Pervez be whipped, and stalked off, but Pervez had nearly killed Tiffany with the Spell of Pain, and then offered her for rape to whoever was willing. Nusa'pei was still furious with Pervez for exceeding his authority, and damaging the new slave.

Half an hour later, Narzu-Han was back, sitting on the edge of the bed and caressing, as Diethard stood back, not sitting in the presence of Narzu-Han. Narzu-Han condescended to notice him after a while, and asked, "What are your orders?"

Diethard answered respectfully, "Just to clean him if required and call Zola if there's any change."

"What did Zola say after I left?"

Diethard hesitated, and Narzu-Han looked at him, and then back at his boy. He'd been too late, and Zola expected him to slip quietly into death. He shook his head, and said, "I treat him well. Why did he have to do something like that?"

Again Diethard was silent. Diethard thought the boy was spoiled rotten, petted by the women, petted by his owner, even petted by Yiko.

Narzu-Han touched the wrist cuff, and offered a part-explanation, "He doesn't like being a slave."

He looked up, seeing the new girl. He raised his voice, switching to English, "Come here, girl."

Tiffany ran, terrified. Narzu-Han raised an eyebrow at Diethard, who explained, "She was to be for Brahim, but she was rejected."

"And then?"

"Punished, and used by a series of men, all of whom have been soundly rebuked. Nusa'pei is pessimistic."

Narzu-Han sighed, and rose, "I'll see how he is in the morning."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Very early in the morning, when Diethard was absent for a few minutes, Tiffany quietly slipped into the room where Valencio lay, touching his face, touching the number on his arm, and then the wrist cuffs. Diethard returned, and paused. Tiffany was lovely - tall, naturally blonde, and would have been statuesque if only her carriage had not become a cringe. Diethard said quietly, "His name's Valencio. He's had an accident, and lost a lot of blood."

Tiffany flinched and whirled, looking for escape. Diethard moved away from the doorway, and she took a couple of uncertain steps toward it, and then ran.

Narzu-Han came back not long later, finding Kofi-Zee now watching, and Valencio seeming even further away. He stroked his face, and then gathered up his boy, cradling him in his arms, and rocking him, talking to him a little, saying he had to come back, that he was wanted. Was there a response? Just a bare thought or feeling? He started to talk to him more deliberately, insisting that Valencio should come back.

Tiffany watched again, after barely picking at her breakfast. Narzu-Han was talking English, and after a quick glance, Kofi-Zee also ignored her. He'd heard the story. Just because she hadn't been virgin! If the new girl could be rescued, she'd be much in demand, but not if she was so traumatised, she was unmanageable.

Kofi-Zee said quietly, "If you can rouse him sufficiently, Zola has left some potion."

Narzu-Han was using all his force of mind to try and call his boy back. He said, "Bring me a glass, and I'll try."

With glass in hand, he switched tactics, telling Valencio that he knew he had to be obedient, and that now he was to drink the potion. He supported the boy, and put the glass to his lips. Valencio turned his head away, and whispered something indistinguishable, but Narzu-Han knew what he was saying - he wanted to go. _Let me go._

Narzu-Han said sternly, that he was to do as he was told. He had to be obedient. He had to drink the potion. Valencio's eyes opened, dazed, and when Narzu-Han put the potion to his lips, he took a few sips, as he was told. Kofi-Zee smiled and asked, "Send for Zola?"

"He's going to come back for me. I know he is."

"He has courage. He will come back."

"He just became a little confused, that's all. He didn't really mean to kill himself."

"Of course not," said Kofi-Zee reassuringly, forgetting that Narzu-Han could know his thoughts.

It was a wizard who held the slave boy in his arms, showing how much the boy meant to him. Kofi-Zee made no move to frighten Tiffany again, and she'd been ignored the previous night. Tiffany began to lose some of her terror, Narzu-Han's apparent love for his boy more convincing than all of Nusa'pei's reassurances.

Zola glanced at Tiffany who stepped back, out of sight, and went to Valencio, using her sensors, consulting readings on her monitors. She frowned thoughtfully, and finally said to Narzu-Han, "You've done well, calling him back sufficiently to take some potion. I suggest you leave him a little, and try again, every hour or so. He needs a lot more of the potion yet."

Narzu-Han said, "His companions? The women? Would they be better than me?'

"Probably."

Kofi-Zee disagreed, "He won't do what the women tell him. Not us, either. Only you can compel his obedience."

Narzu-Han very gently kissed his boy on the forehead, and said, "I'll come back in an hour, and try again."

Narzu-Han was in again twice, but the third time, Valencio seemed to find some strength, and struggled from his owner, resisting the potion, and declaring that Narzu-Han had to let him go.

Narzu-Han pulled him close, ignoring the feeble struggles, and said firmly that he had to do as he was told, and there was to be no more nonsense. Valencio sighed, rested his head against the chest of his owner, and drank the potion as he was instructed. He was very weak, not very sensible. Narzu-Han held him, caressing.

After a while, Valencio frowned and looked up at Narzu-Han, "Did you punish me?"

Narzu-Han said tenderly, "I didn't punish you. Why would I punish you when you please me so much?"

Valencio closed his eyes again, and muttered that he didn't know.

Narzu-Han left, and consulted Nusa'pei. His boy must not do it again. Nusa'pei said, "You tell me one of the biggest problems is that he feels a deep guilt because he enjoys the sex."

"It makes no sense! It should make it easier for him that he can enjoy it."

"When I was dealing with him regularly, when he was on general duties, he always hated it. He had to be paralysed for use, Filuah Kay on the way there and back, so he had no chance to attack. He killed Charandev because he did it to him. Not because he was hurt, just because it was done. I guess maybe it's just too much for him, that he wants it now."

Nazu-Han complained again, "It makes no sense. He should be happy. No worries, protected from hurt."

"Extra bookshelves have been erected, and dozens of new books have arrived, plus some sort of medj machine that needs electricity, or magic as a substitute."

Narzu-Han said hopefully that it might help.

Nusa'pei said, "There is a way that would help a lot. Castration can be done that doesn't show, and he would not even be aware there was any change. No external change, just that he no longer becomes aroused, and would therefore only feel probably a mild pleasure when he was used. He'd be calmer, less sensitive probably, less likely to become aggressive."

Narzu-Han said crossly, "You think castration is the answer to every problem you've ever had with him! I've refused before."

Nusa'pei replied, "You should consider it carefully. The boy would find it easier. It might be the only way you can keep him long-term."

Narzu-Han glared at him. It was not the suggestion he wanted. He turned his back, and strode off to consult with Yiko. When he referred to Nusa'pei's suggestion, Yiko said, "It would make it easier for the boy, of course. As he said, possibly the only way you can keep him in the long term."

Narzu-Han said, "But..."

Yiko nodded. "I know. There's not many of us can appreciate him in quite that way."

"Then what should I do? I didn't even know he was going to do it. I'm not sure he remembers doing it, as if maybe it's something he's considered for a long time, and then did it without thinking."

"You said you felt no warning."

"Nothing. He did it before of course, when he lashed out and scarred Botan, but that was years ago."

Yiko admitted, "I'd forgotten." He regarded Narzu-Han. Yiko had other sons and daughters, but this was the only one who also had telepathy. They were becoming closer with the years, and with the shared experience of the sensual slave boy. He suggested, "How about you use a pendreiya?"

"He saw me do that to one of the women, though without magic, and said, quite fiercely, that I was never to do that to him."

"I'll do it if you like. Not really interfere, only that he will be unable to take his own life."

"What about hurting or trying to kill others? Maybe trying to convince him that he's not dirty?"

Yiko said, "Being able to attack is part of him. It might destroy him if I take that away. And I think it's up to you, and his own reason, to change the perception that he's dirty."

Narzu-Han rose. "I'll go back now, maybe try and get him to take something to eat."

"Can't someone else do the nursing?"

Narzu-Han smiled, amused at his own pride, as he said, "He will not cooperate for anyone else."

Yiko rose as well, "I'll come, too."

They found Valencio being helped back to bed by Tiffany, Kofi-Zee having stepped back after being snarled at as a bloody wizard.

Narzu-Han smiled at his boy, and said, "You're feeling better then?"

Valencio glared at him, and lay down, closing his eyes. Tiffany faded off into the background.

Yiko reproved, "You should not be rude to your owner, Valencio."

Valencio said defiantly, "He should not have punished me. I didn't do anything."

Narzu-Han sat on the edge of the bed, and said gently, "What do you remember?"

Valencio closed his mind. Narzu-Han touched his chin, and said gently, "I can make an effort, you know, and then you cannot conceal your thoughts."

Yiko looked at the girl, and asked, "What is your name?"

Tiffany said, in a very low voice, "Tiffany Keen." It was the first time she'd spoken sensibly to any wizard since Pervez had pointed his wand, and started to punish.

Yiko said gently, "Your future is here now, Tiffany. Your surname is no longer needed."

Tiffany looked down, and Yiko said, still gently, "Leave us alone a little while now please, and Kofi-Zee, would you mind organising something suitable for Valencio to eat?"

Kofi-Zee inclined his head and left.

Yiko and Narzu-Han had a swift conversation in Japanese, as Valencio glared, picking up the odd word, trying to get the sense of the conversation. Narzu-Han sat down again, and reached out to touch his boy's face. Valencio jerked his head away.

Undeterred, Narzu-Han said, "You remember Hicham hurting, and then afterwards, I made love with you, and you enjoyed it."

Valencio looked away, but said stiffly, "I remember."

"Then you went to sleep. About two o'clock you got up, went into the bathroom, and sank a blade into your neck. I didn't punish. You did it yourself."

Valencio reached up and touched the right side of your neck. Narzu-Han said, "That's right. You cut an artery."

Valencio said, "I promised Emma I wouldn't do that again."

Narzu-Han said, gently, "Will you promise _me_ you won't do it again?"

Valencio looked away from him.

Narzu-Han said, "Valencio, why?"

 _Why?_ Valencio looked at his owner. _Why?_ Narzu-Han reached forward and gathered his boy in his arms. Valencio shifted his position, finding comfort in the embrace.

Yiko observed, listening to Valencio, listening to Narzu-Han. It was something close to love, but it was not love. Narzu-Han sat himself more comfortably, and held his boy. Again, he said softly, insistently, "Why, Valencio?"

At last, Valencio told him, not in words, but in a confused medley of feeling, sobbing his heartbreak in the arms of the man who was his owner. Narzu-Han held him a long time, caring for his boy, wanting him happy - and not for a second considering letting him free, or even into Enclosure 2, where he might not be as deeply unhappy. At last, the sobs died away. Valencio was still very weak, and had exhausted himself. Narzu-Han settled him in bed, gently wiped the tears, and left him to sleep.

On the way out, he instructed Kofi-Zee, "Ensure no glass is left within the enclosure. Give him the meal when he wakes. And call me if you think I'm needed." He smiled, "I think he'll be alright now."

The following morning, Yiko told Valencio he was to do the Hinda-Dreay Spell for him, raised his wand, and first gave him instructions under pendreiya, that he was unable to take his own life, and that he should not remember that Yiko had done anything to interfere in his mind.

Afterwards, Valencio looked at the two wizards furiously, stalked away into the enclosure, and held hard to the fence until he fainted.

Narzu-Han shook his head, watching. "Silly, silly boy!"

Yiko reassured. "He may suspect something, but he doesn't know, and can't do anything about it if he does."

Narzu-Han agreed, and pulled his silly boy away from the fence.

Tiffany went to Valencio as soon as they left. "What did you do that for?" she asked, when he blinked open his eyes.

Valencio said, "Just stupid."

"It was like a protest."

Diethard watched from a distance. He expected he'd be escorting Valencio back to Enclosure 1 before long, possibly with Tiffany, who seemed far better.

Valencio said to Tiffany, "Take no notice of me. I do stupid things. The other women - they tell every new one that all you have to do is be obedient, and you won't be hurt much. It's nearly always true." He glanced at her. "Whatever they did, and they can do awful things, it's not likely you'll suffer cruel treatment any more. Mostly just boredom, plus sex in the evening, nearly always the evening, and the rest of the day is your own."

Tiffany said, very quietly, "You're very rude to them."

Valencio laughed briefly, and advised, "Be polite. They've always treated me differently. Don't get yourself punished."

Tiffany said, "I think it was because I was not a virgin."

"They think it's important, virginity. But I think maybe for the women, it's probably better if they're not virgins when they're taken."

Tiffany smiled sadly, "I adored sex when I was free." She looked at him, and said, "Nusa'pei says I'll be going into the enclosure soon. What I'd like is to have sex just once more, like a free person, and then maybe I can try and do what they say."

"Having sex like a free person - it can make a person feel more clean."

Tiffany said hesitantly, "Do you like it with women?"

Valencio was suddenly tentative, "I like it with women, but I'm used for sex too, you know. I'm very, very dirty."

Tears were in his eyes again. Tiffany had gathered that he'd tried to kill himself, and now reached out, and touched. "Please, if the guard goes away, can we make love tonight?"

Valencio said softly, "Diethard's watching us. If not tonight, sometime soon."

Nusa'pei arrived not long later, very pleased that Tiffany was no longer hysterically terrified. He spoke to Diethard, using Japanese, since Valencio was not far away. "Valencio?"

"Much better. They're doing each other good, I think."

Nusa'pei said, "We'll leave them together a couple more nights, then."

"They'll probably be in bed..."

"So much the better."

He switched to English, and said to Valencio, "You're to stay here two more nights, unless Narzu-Han wants you, then you both go to Enclosure 1."

Valencio's cool eyes rested on the overseer, and he looked away. He thought he'd gathered the sense of that exchange in Japanese. Nusa'pei wasn't concerned if he had sex with Tiffany. When Nusa'pei casually dismissed Diethard, it confirmed it for him. He wasn't worried about himself, Narzu-Han never seemed to punish, but he didn't want the frightened girl to be punished. She very much needed something good. And when Valencio and Tiffany made love that evening, he took great care that it would be something good, being gentle, tender, and doing for her what his owner sometimes did for him, using his tongue to give pleasure, though certainly not as it was used on him.

They had some frank conversations in the next couple of days, and when they were escorted to the enclosure together, Tiffany knew what her life was to be. For all her life. Valencio held out no hope of ultimate release.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

An enclosure meeting. No. 57, Tiffany, would be used by Abensur for a few days, before general requests would be accepted.

Rafu said, trying to conceal his jealousy, "What about the rest of us?"

Nusa'pei said calmly that Abensur had done two rescues now, and they could not risk starting Tiffany with anyone rough, after her first night of use. "And why no-one told me what was happening, I really don't know." He glared around, adding, "I rather think Pervez should not have been the only one whipped!"

None of the permanent enclosure guards had been informed, but Thuli had had a hint, and said nothing.

"Valencio?"

"Nearly died, as you know, but Yiko has used a pendreiya, which he will not remember. He will not do it again."

"No change otherwise?"

"Narzu-Han says he's obedient, and is not to be treated as if dangerous."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Nusa'pei took care with Tiffany, only one each evening to begin with, and no-one he knew to be rough. Tiffany settled down, and admitted to Valencio that it wasn't all bad.

Narzu-Han came for Valencio the first evening he was back in Enclosure 1. He took a great deal of care, relieved to find that Valencio seemed a lot more relaxed. He used the Brieke-tei, very pleased that it needed cleaning afterwards. His boy was alright, and the pessimistic words of Nusa'pei were forgotten. It had only been a silly whim. Valencio was not truly unhappy.

He wasn't thanked for the games machine, but when he found Valencio totally absorbed in a game, even growling at the simulated enemies, in a sudden reversion to childhood, he was satisfied. His blessed boy would never thank him, of course. Narzu-Han smiled, to Valencio he was a 'bloody wizard,' but Narzu-Han knew very well that he was a lot more than that to the boy, and not merely because he meant a temporary safety.


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27:_

Over the next weeks, Valencio felt less unhappy. Narzu-Han came for him nearly every night, and quite often slept with him, though laughingly shaking his head when he suggested they use his own bedroom. Arikiyo used him now and then, and sometimes Abensur was invited to join Narzu-Han. Yiko sometimes, though Valencio shied away from him, resenting him. It made no difference. Yiko was very experienced, and Valencio, each time, wound up becoming wildly excited, to the utmost pleasure of both the ancient wizard and Valencio's owner.

Time to try Hicham again, Narzu-Han thought. The excitement that Hicham roused in Valencio had given him enormous pleasure, and Narzu-Han dwelled on the memory of his boy going to the Khatabi sitting room, and being used by one after another of the powerful wizards. When he'd been so affected that he'd almost fallen, only that Brahim grabbed him. He didn't think it would have happened, except that his silly boy had been so excited by Hicham.

Hicham waited in the room, but Valencio, when he saw him, froze, and then made an appeal to Narzu-Han. Narzu-Han told him sternly to behave himself, and then, "Take off your clothes, Valencio."

Reluctantly, slowly, Valencio took off his clothes, and as instructed, went to Hicham, who stroked, and admired, and then roughly pulled at genitals, wanting the boy to want him.

Valencio stood tense, fists balled, wanting only to hit.

Hicham said, quite kindly, "Last time was a mistake, Valencio. I will not hurt you."

Valencio flashed another urgent appeal to Narzu-Han. He could not. He wanted to fight. But Valencio was a slave, and could not be allowed to get away with disobedience.

Narzu-Han only took the restraints from the drawer, and said sternly, "Come here, Valencio."

Valencio quivered, not concealing himself from his owner. Narzu-Han knew it was a critical moment, and didn't push.

Valencio flashed a furious look at Hicham, and then obediently went to his owner, who put the additional straps around waist, thighs, knees. Without a pause, he then pushed Valencio toward the Brieke-tei, ordering him quite harshly, "On!"

Valencio obeyed, but Narzu-Han could feel his tension. Valencio was battling himself. Survival was obedience, and pleasing his owner. Valencio wanted to fight.

Narzu-Han quickly did the wrist and ankle restraints, so that Valencio could not escape. He paused, waiting for Valencio to yield, to become accepting. Valencio lay his head down, but Narzu-Han felt not the relaxation and beginning excitement he expected, just that the ice descended, and Narzu-Han lost the sense of his boy.

He looked doubtfully at Hicham, but Hicham had no doubts, had already taken off his robe, and was obviously very ready. Narzu-Han shrugged, and went about adjusting the restraints that held the boy helpless to avoid the use of him. He didn't hurry, and Hicham was now stroking Valencio's hair, kissing, caressing. "There will be no hurry this time," he said tenderly. "It hurt me when I saw you bleeding. It will not happen again, I swear."

He kissed again, and his hands moved over Valencio's shoulders, touching, admiring. "Such a beautiful body. I am privileged to share."

Narzu-Han agreed. He didn't invite many people to share, each one chosen only for a purpose. It occurred to neither of them that Valencio himself should have the choice who was to share.

Neither Hicham nor Narzu-Han hurried, gently caressing, gently using the dilators, and Hicham tried to enter as gently as he could, but fully, deeply. And then leaned forward, not thrusting, lying over him, and placing his arms over the arms of the boy, and then holding firmly the hands, even now in fists.

"See, Valencio. I am in you. There is no damage, no pain. I can give you pleasure."

Valencio relaxed finally, but his eyes were wet. He didn't want Hicham, didn't like Hicham. But how many had taken him whom he hated? He didn't think he hated Hicham, except to the extent that he hated every bloody wizard in the world.

Narzu-Han said softly, to Hicham, "Take your time."

Hicham started to thrust, just a little to begin with. It wasn't hurting. Narzu-Han felt his boy again, but he was only wondering if he'd be kept all night. For a bare instant, Narzu-Han saw an image of a gold backed paper knife. Narzu-Han shook his head. Had he really seen that knife? Valencio was now reviewing the contents of a book he'd been studying. The workings of a car engine. Something so very far removed from his current life. He hadn't seen a vehicle since his capture.

Narzu-Han thought that his boy did not lack intelligence. With no knowledge of telepathy, yet he managed to conceal things from his owner. It had been obvious for a long time that he understood that Narzu-Han could know his thoughts and feelings, and yet managed to keep a lot of his life private.

One moment, Valencio was thinking about carburettors, and black fingernails, the next, without warning, he forgot cars, and only felt the incredible excitement of being taken by a man as he was held helpless, firmly restrained so he could not move, could not fight.

Narzu-Han gaped, stepped back, and grabbed the back of a chair, as his boy climaxed.

Hicham felt it, smiled broadly, and thrust a little more firmly, until he also climaxed.

The moment he withdrew, Narzu-Han stood behind his boy, robe raised, and took him also, urgently, and finishing very quickly.

Valencio was docile when released, and sat on the edge of the bed between Hicham and Narzu-Han.

Hicham said, "I'd like to sleep with him."

Narzu-Han shook his head, "He can be unpredictable, as you know."

Hicham nodded, and put an arm around the boy, pulling him close, and murmuring, "You are loved, you know. You give so much pleasure."

Valencio pleased him even more by laying his head on his shoulder, though thinking sadly to himself that he wasn't really loved, only manipulated into giving pleasure.

Hicham cuddled him, and dropped a kiss onto the bent head. It wasn't late, and to Narzu-Han's amusement, Hicham, after all these years, was wondering if his Favourite, Margaret, could also enjoy the sex if he was gentle and took his time.

Valencio was released back into the enclosure, just as Margaret, freshly showered, went out with Hicham. Valencio was surprised, and hoped that Margaret would never know that her owner had come straight from having him. He wondered if Hicham had even washed. The wizards never seemed to think they were unclean after sex, even when it was a boy. He was curious. Hicham had been so careful, so gentle.

He returned to the dining room after his shower, talking to Hilde, who wasn't working, but liked to keep an eye on what she regarded as her charges, especially Tiffany, as they returned from their appointments. She always knew the clients who were likely to leave the women feeling unhappy, knew who might need her understanding. Hilde was a very good leader, and Nusa'pei intended to keep her for a while yet, though she had few appointments these days. She was nearly thirty years old. Helene, in between appointments, was beginning to wait and watch as well, wanting to help others, as Hilde had helped her in those first weeks.

There were still wizards coming to meet women, a constant procession, many of whom looked at the notorious boy slave with curiosity. He was supposed to be tame, and yet they all knew he'd made another attempt to kill himself.

Valencio ignored them, arranging a chair to put his feet up, and slumping in his chair, hands in pockets. He hadn't said a word about the incident that had resulted in him sharing the small enclosure with the new girl, and no-one had asked. There was little privacy in their environment, but they took care not to pry. Now he pulled out a small catalogue from his pocket, and offered it to Hilde. "Games for the games machine. Narzu-Han says I can ask for what I want."

Hilde studied it, and then said, "There's one I like. One of the Sim games."

"I'm beginning to find it a bore, but I'm planning to make sure that Narzu-Han sees me enjoying it, and then he'll be more inclined to give me the next thing I ask for."

"What are you planning to ask for next?"

"Maybe a helicopter, with how-to-fly instructions. I'll ferry us all to Elbarada."

Hilde laughed. But she'd seen him sitting and leaning against the fence again, and suspected that his apparent ease of mind was a front. It was not a front, any more than it always was. A little of the tension had been drained off, and he was better now than he had been. All the same, he was slipping into the habit of leaning against the fence again, scarcely noticing what he was doing.

After an hour, longer than usual, Margaret was let back into the enclosure by Hicham, who bent and kissed the slight girl before leaving.

Margaret looked around, saw Hilde, didn't worry about the presence of Valencio, and announced, "I might keep him as Favourite after all. I think he's been taking lessons!"

Valencio laughed, and got to his feet. Margaret looked at him, and blushed.

Valencio handed her the catalogue, "Choose a few games if you like. Narzu-Han says he'll arrange a few more."

Margaret shook her head. It was only Valencio, who needed looking after. She smiled again at Hilde, and said, "He was good. He gave me pleasure."

Hilde stood, held out her arms, and hugged the girl, just fourteen, the Favourite of Hicham now for two years.

Margaret said, "Valencio, wait for me while I have my shower?"

Valencio was surprised, but nodded. "If you want."

Margaret showered swiftly, still felt elated, and wanted to visit Enclosure 2, with Valencio, as he did every night he was free. They were both confident they were finished for the night, though Valencio usually left his excursions until later in the night.

They were joined by Veronica and Kaliska as they strolled in the mild night air. Valencio showed Margaret the paper knife, admitting that it was taking a long time to get a good sharp edge. For tough, hard to open letters, he explained.

Margaret was confused, and he told her about the Akriktia. "They haven't used it for ages, know I'm tame now, maybe."

"How tame?" Veronica said, sceptically.

Valencio answered uncertainly, "I think I'm tame. This is only in case they decide to do a cull." He put it casually back in a knothole of a tree.

Veronica said, "What if someone else wants to get it?"

Valencio was surprised. "It's only a moment, and it doesn't hurt much."

Veronica tried, twice, but could not endure the crio spell that caused pain, not for long enough to take the knife. Kaliska tried. Margaret persevered, and finally retrieved the knife, though sitting afterwards, feeling faint.

Valencio said, "Maybe I'd best find another hiding place, someplace easier for someone else."

Margaret asked, "How do you do it? Ignore the pain?"

Valencio hesitated, and then said, "If you try, you can put it away from yourself. Feel it, but not feel it. Easier if you're expecting it, of course. A lot harder if you get hurt without warning."

Veronica broke their tacit rules, and asked, softly, "Valencio, what did Adil do to you?"

Valencio looked at her in surprise, and said casually, "Whatever he did, I had my revenge. A knee in his balls, and a bit of glass in his eye." He grinned reminiscently, and continued, "I told him he wasn't up to a man, you see, Margaret, so he'd come close. I claimed I was growing a beard, except I was barely thirteen at the time. Anyway, he came close, giving me a chance."

Valencio was getting into his role. "He put out a hand, and touched my face." He touched his own face. "He started to laugh. I had a pair of sharp scissors in one hand, and a tiny bit of glass in the other." He held out innocently open palms, and then turned over the left one, showing the sliver of glass between fingers. "Then knee up, hard into balls, I tried to cut his carotid artery with the scissors, but failed, but I got his eye."

He grabbed his own groin with one hand, covered his eye with the other, and fell to the ground, writhing and crying, "Oy, oy, oy!" He smiled reminiscently. "Someone paralysed me, and dragged me away a bit, but I could watch. He made an awful fuss in front of all the women, several guards, even a Khatabi or two. And he's seldom been in Morocco since."

Margaret said, hushed, "What did they do to you?"

"I was punished of course, but they gave up after that, and I wasn't punished at all for the next few I hurt, not even Charandev."

Veronica said, "Don't, whatever you do, follow his example, Margaret. I'm quite sure no-one else would have survived attacking a wizard like that, and Valencio scarcely survived."

Valencio said, "I wouldn't do it now. They'd kill me now, I reckon."

Margaret yawned, and Valencio asked, "Ready to go back?"

A few minutes later, he helped Margaret onto the roof, so she didn't have to stay in contact with the structures that caused pain. But then he pulled her suddenly down, hissing at her that someone was watching.

Margaret whispered to him, "How do you know?"

"I can feel it."

Margaret was quiet. He could feel it? Suddenly, he tapped her, "Quick, across, and hide again. I'll come in a minute."

Margaret was quick, and hid, but Valencio didn't come for a long time. He was wondering now, himself, how he knew that someone was watching. For the first time, he tried to deliberately feel just who, and where from. On the wall, and he narrowed his eyes, seeing a dark figure, standing immovable. Another came to join him, and the figure turned away.

Valencio was up and over finally, crouching beside Margaret. He said, very quietly, "A guard on the wall, watching. Maybe they're beginning to suspect."

"How are we going to get down?"

"They have short breaks now and then. I think it might be Najam, but the next one probably won't even look in this direction."

Yitzhak and Najam turned back, peering, and Yitzhak said, "Well, if you think he's there, send some light."

Najam sent some light, outlining not one, but two figures on the roof of Enclosure 1.

Valencio swore, in German. It sounded impressive, but meant something like 'Dirty rascal.' He said urgently, "They won't punish me, and may not know who you are. You'll have to get yourself down while I distract them, so they don't look at you too closely."

Margaret nodded, frightened of punishment.

Valencio said, "Ready?"

"Ready."

Valencio stood casually, and moved away, strolling along the roof over the line of bedrooms. The light followed him.

Margaret slipped away, braved the pain that Valencio had helped her with before, and was away, innocently in her bed before Valencio was briskly ordered to come down from the roof. Valencio sat on the edge of the roof, legs swinging, and asked how. If he made a lot of trouble, maybe they'd forget they saw a second person. Maybe, even, they hadn't seen that there had been a second person.

Irritated, Fudo pointed his wand, and Valencio found himself under semi-paralysis, and then his body moved straight off the roof, and came gently to the ground. He pulled himself to a more comfortable sitting position, and waited for the guards to decide what to do. Diethard and Najam also watched him. He wondered if they knew he'd been over into Enclosure 2. Whether or not they knew that, he was sure the route to the roof would soon be made impossible for him.

He pulled himself to the wall, sighed, and leaned his head against the wall. He couldn't go and see Farfalla now, and Tasha was often not in the mood these days. He decided if he had the chance, he'd go back tonight, retrieve his knife, and maybe see if Farfalla wanted him.

The guards consulted, using Japanese, and then Fudo waved his wand, releasing him from semi-paralysis. Valencio rose to his feet, strong, lithe, tall. Fudo said, "To the dining room. We'll see what Nusa'pei says."

Without comment, Valencio walked with Fudo to the dining room, and sat where indicated. Nusa'pei frowned at him, and then said to Fudo, "See if Narzu-Han is still awake."

Fifteen minutes later, Valencio was released again, swearing to himself. He walked short-stepped, hobbled, but at least with hands free. He wanted to ask how long, but never spoke to the guards if he had the choice. It was only until Haru could look at the crio-magic that was supposed to make it impossible to get to the roof, but Nusa'pei chose not to tell him that.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

In the morning, when Narzu-Han came searching for his boy, Valencio was in the small sitting room, hobbled feet up on a second chair, and watching as Margaret played with the games machine. Valencio greeted him casually, pushing away the footstool, and rising to his feet.

Narzu-Han smiled at him, and said, "You got caught last night."

Valencio shrugged. "I wasn't being disobedient. No-one ever told me I wasn't allowed on the roof."

Narzu-Han laughed, and Margaret watched him in relief. It didn't look like Valencio was to be punished.

Valencio pulled the catalogue from his pocket, and handed it over. "I've consulted. These are the ones we'd like, please."

Narzu-Han said sternly, "You are in disgrace, remember."

Valencio hung his head, and said meekly, "If I'm to be hobbled for months, I'll need something to amuse myself."

Narzu-Han hugged him, and drew his wand. "If Haru won't fix the crio-magic today, I'll do it myself." He vanished the hobbling strap, and Valencio beamed.

Narzu-Han said, "Nusa'pei wants me to ask if you've been over to the other enclosure."

"The magic's too good," said Valencio, believing it as he spoke. "I can't cross the fence. I can only get to the roof."

Narzu-Han cast a sceptical glance at his boy, then looked at Margaret, with the yellow wristband, and said, "Hicham's girl, is it? Margaret?"

Margaret looked at the floor, nervous, but nodded.

Narzu-Han said casually, "He told me you gave him an especially good time last night."

Margaret went bright red, and looked even more firmly at the floor.

Valencio was beginning to squirm as well. It was not done to so casually divulge what happened in the working bedrooms. And there was a temptation, and a desire. He looked at his owner, wanting. It was not up to the slave to initiate a usage. Valencio spoke to his owner, in his mind. He wanted it, just on the bed, just Narzu-Han.

Narzu-Han said, "Come with me, Valencio."

Valencio went with his owner with utter docility, and without a backward glance.

Margaret looked after him. She knew he was often with Tasha, knew there were others as well, but she recognised the expression. He wanted it. She'd seen it before, when he'd gone out with Hicham, just as docile, wanting to be used in that horrible, unnatural way. Just recently, he'd seriously tried to kill himself. And when she'd hit and kicked him that time, afterwards, he'd been sitting and looking at a small piece of glass in his hand. She was beginning to understand, more than Narzu-Han and Yiko for all their extra years and their telepathy, just what it was that made him not want to live sometimes. She also knew not to say anything about it, warned by Hilde very early on, that he was unstable.

Valencio pleased Narzu-Han, cuddling close afterwards, and feeling safe and protected. Narzu-Han stroked, and after a while, said quietly, "I'll be away a few weeks, but Abensur will look after you as usual."

Valencio felt suddenly panicky. He needed Narzu-Han close. He was not safe with just Abensur, who didn't know... He wasn't sure what Abensur didn't know, but he knew he needed Narzu-Han.

Narzu-Han stroked him, and said, projecting calm, that Abensur would take care of him. Valencio said, voice quavering, that it would be better that he not be used until Narzu-Han came back.

Narzu-Han continued to stroke, thinking. What was his boy telling him? Was he no longer safe to handle? If so, he didn't know it himself. Valencio thought he was tame, thought he was obedient. There was no choice about Narzu-Han's absence - it was orders. Nothing important, just one of those jobs that the powerful Khatabi fighting wizards were needed for sometimes. And then there was a week's 'mating' the young Khatabi girl, Hage-Ali, but Hage-Ali was in Japan. It would be her first baby.

He finally sighed, and said, "I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow. I'll talk to Nusa'pei, as well as Abensur, make sure you're looked after."

He stayed with his boy another hour though, using him again with utmost tenderness, and then stroking again, as Valencio dozed. It was still only lunchtime when he was returned to the enclosure. Haru had been there, he was told. Valencio thought he'd best wait a while before testing the renewed spells. The wall guards would be keeping a watch.

In the afternoon, Narzu-Han spoke to Nusa'pei and Abensur. There were additional instructions. Valencio should be treated with extra care. When he was used, there should always be two, although he could be left with Arikiyo afterwards, as long as he was not used again.

Nusa'pei asked, "Are you saying he could be dangerous now?"

Narzu-Han said firmly, "There are no indications that he's not obedient, except that when he's used, it should be with some extra caution." He asked Abensur, "Would you prefer not to take responsibility?"

Abensur smiled, "I take pleasure in the challenge of keeping him compliant, almost as much as I take pleasure in using him."

Narzu-Han nodded, "You'll make a good overseer one day."

Abensur concealed his pleasure at the compliment, and asked, "Other men?"

"Only the ones authorised, Fahad and Arikiyo."

Nusa'pei said diffidently, "I would enjoy him if you chose."

Narzu-Han said firmly. "I'm sorry. He resents you too much. And this is not the time to have anyone whom he especially resents."

Nusa'pei said, "There have been requests for another boy."

Narzu-Han said positively, "No. Valencio would go berserk, I think. Either kill the boy in order to save him, or kill every wizard in sight. Maybe both."

Nusa'pei said, "I quite definitely do not want another boy. Valencio has been more trouble than any other prisoner ever. Unfortunately, one of those asking, is an Elder."

"Senior to myself?"

Nusa'pei inclined his head.

"I'll talk to Yiko. Only Grandmother Riza is senior to Yiko."

Nusa'pei was relieved, especially when Yiko made his orders quite clear. No young girls, and definitely not a boy. The decision was conveyed. The request had come from Adil. Ichiri and Usman, as well, though neither of them were Elders, and Narzu-Han could overrule them. In any case, Brahim had next choice, a young woman between sixteen and eighteen and definitely virgin. Nusa'pei suspected that Pervez would take no chances the next time.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

When Narzu-Han returned, he went straight to Nusa'pei to check on his boy.

Nusa'pei said, "Abensur says he's been getting more difficult to handle, yet always enjoys it, and is docile after use. He's been surly with the guards, even more so than usual, and increasingly, he's been sometimes bad-tempered with the women, maybe missing you. Zhang says he thinks he was nearly hit when he offered to do the Hinda-Dreay Spell, but all the same, he continues to get someone to do it every day, just not the guards."

Narzu-Han sighed in relief, "Nothing serious, then."

Nusa'pei hesitated, and said, "He's probably just missing you."

Narzu-Han said firmly, "If he's a touch difficult now and then, it doesn't matter. I fully plan to be still using him in ten years time."

"He'll be pleased to see you returned."

Narzu-Han smiled, and rose. "Go find him?"

Nusa'pei demurred, "It's nearly their lunch time."

"I'll just tell him I'm back, not take him for use."

Valencio was concentrating, lifting himself up on the gymnastic equipment, holding tight to the rings, muscles standing out as he lifted his body, keeping arms rigid, his movements controlled.

Margaret watched closely, and called out, "Now start to swing, and then the somersault."

Still concentrating, Valencio did as she said, catching sight of his owner, mid somersault, and landing ungracefully on the ground. He wasn't hurt, just getting to his feet, eyes locked on those of his owner, and walking toward him, slightly hesitant. Narzu-Han reached out, and hands slid admiringly over the bare chest of the boy. Valencio raised a hand to his owner. Narzu-Han said, a touch hoarsely, to Nusa'pei, "We go to the end room now, straightaway."

Nusa'pei nodded. Inevitable, of course. He'd rarely seen a slave that wanted his owner more, though he'd often seen it the other way. He inclined his head, and detailed the usual guards. Valencio took not the slightest notice of Kofi-Zee and Thuli, who walked after him, but casual. It was perfectly obvious that Valencio was not thinking of either attack or escape. Margaret picked up Valencio's forgotten shirt, and put it in his room.

"The Brieke-tei," said Narzu-Han, as he closed the door behind them. Valencio glanced at the Brieke-tei, and a deep shudder ran through his body. Narzu-Han interpreted it as excitement. Unhurriedly, he adjusted the restraints, in the manner that was now routine, and intensified the desire of them both. It was one of those times that left Narzu-Han feeling shaky, though Valencio recovered far more quickly, and twisted his head in an attempt to see the clock.

Narzu-Han noticed the movement, and got up to unclip the straps, though reproving his boy. "Stop thinking about lunch. I want you to lie down with me. I'll give instructions that they're to bring you a special lunch if needed."

For a while, Narzu-Han lay beside his boy, stroking, then dozed off. He was tired. When he started to snore, Valencio sighed, and took the opportunity to check that his new blade was still in its hiding place. The same old hiding place. The wizards were really not all that bright. Soft-footed, he started to pace. He was hungry, and he was restless. He jumped, and pulled himself to the small high window of the room. Not much to see, just a few wizards prowling about, as there always seemed to be. The window didn't open, and he assumed it wouldn't break, though he'd never been left alone long enough to make a determined attempt.

He cast a glance at Narzu-Han who shifted slightly, and resumed the quiet snore. Valencio quietly picked up the chair, placing it beneath the window, and could then see outside more easily. He saw the lunch trolley trundling off, with Arikiyo and Aminadi. So lunch was definitely over. If only he could open the window, he could steal Narzu-Han's robe, and stroll off. He wouldn't make it out the gates, of course. He glanced at the door, Kofi-Zee and Thuli. He hoped they'd missed their lunch as well.

He started to pace again, and then, for something to do, cleaned the Brieke-tei, and the other items, that Narzu-Han usually did with magic. He climbed the chair again, and watched outside for a while. He couldn't even take off the additional straps by himself, and they still decorated his body. He tugged at the waist strap. If it wasn't for that, he thought he might ring the buzzer for the guards. Narzu-Han could sleep for hours, he suspected.

Idly, he ran a finger along Narzu-Han's wand, where he'd left it, and started to pace again. What if he rang the buzzer, and then overwhelmed the guards. Wishful thinking. They'd come in very alert if he sounded the buzzer. Kofi-Zee and Thuli, both of them had used him, though he'd never put them on his list. He didn't particularly want to kill them any more, though he dwelled with pleasure on the idea of hitting them hard enough to knock them out.

He cast an impatient glance at his owner, and saw with surprise that he was being watched. Narzu-Han rose, and reached for his robe. Politely, Valencio handed it to him, then his wand.

Narzu-Han smiled, and used the wand to undo the straps that encircled waist, thighs, knees. He patted them almost lovingly as he put them away, and said, "It excites me very much when I see you ready for use, the straps holding your body in just exactly the right position."

He flinched. Valencio's surge of anger coming from very deep within, but quickly smothered.

Valencio said politely, "Sometimes, it's quite nice."

Narzu-Han looked searchingly at his boy, but could feel nothing now, except a straightforward hunger for his delayed lunch. Narzu-Han chose to pretend he hadn't noticed the anger, and said that surely he'd stopped growing now, and could miss a meal now and then.

Valencio sighed, and projected a thought of a broken, stale biscuit, and then showed a mouse nibbling at it, though no mice were ever seen in a wizard stronghold. Narzu-Han laughed, and promised to order that he be supplied with a meal.

Valencio smiled back. He'd been burying his anger for years now, and was good at pretending the rage was not there, boiling within him, just beneath the surface.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Back in the enclosure, Valencio raced to have his shower, and hurried back for the meal Arikiyo had left for him. The bell was ringing for a line-up. Valencio hesitated. He always avoided the line-ups these days, hating to see his friends proffered like so much merchandise.

He took his plate, and went to the far end of the room, sitting and eating, as the women started filing in. Most of them in the same drab shorts and shirt he wore himself, a few in full skirts, very brightly coloured, but still, each with a large number on the front.

Four boys came in, looking to be about twelve or thirteen. Nusa'pei was talking. "These are the women of Enclosure 1, available for your use when you're ready. To begin with, an experienced woman will be chosen for you, but then you can choose your own, whoever you want."

One of the boys was looking around, seeing Valencio at the table. "Do you have boys as well?"

"Not very often," said Nusa'pei firmly. "They're too much trouble, and seldom wanted for more than a few years, while the women serve here mostly about fifteen years."

"It's the one who kills wizards, isn't it?" said another.

Valencio turned his back on them a little, and ignored them, as Nusa'pei explained about appointments, and Favourites for exclusive use, but only for Khatabis.

A boy slid into a chair opposite Valencio. Thuli raised his wand, and looked doubtfully at Nusa'pei. They had to go carefully with Valencio. If they were seen to treat him badly, Narzu-Han would be annoyed. Nusa'pei noticed as well, and finally said, "Just keep your wand out, and watch."

The boy said, "My name's Daryl."

Valencio glanced up, and said, briefly, "Valencio."

Daryl studied him as Valencio turned back to his meal.

"You're very late for lunch," Daryl finally commented.

Valencio said rudely, "So what are you, newly designated Khatabi-Richi being consoled with the offer of a selection of women to rape?"

Daryl hesitated, and said finally, "Something like that."

Valencio said, "I'm told Khatabi-Richi are free. It would have been better for you to leave six months ago, of course, but if I were you, I'd leave now, take any little brothers and sisters you have, and at least you can be an uncle, and live like a civilised human being, away from a family of murderous thugs."

Daryl was quiet.

Nusa'pei raised his voice, "Valencio, if you're being rude or insolent, I will inform Narzu-Han."

"I was telling Daryl about my games machine, that's all."

"Is that right, Daryl?"

Daryl answered, "A games machine. I'd like to see it."

Valencio grinned, and said in a low voice, "Last time I said what I thought about your family, I didn't wake up for three days!"

Nusa'pei watched the pair thoughtfully. Was this going to be another like Zeeko?

Daryl said softly, "They say you're here for our pleasure. No-one said anything about rape."

Valencio answered, "We are prisoners, taken captive, often about your age, and held for your pleasure. We know to behave." He leaned forward, and spoke directly to the boy. "Make no mistake. Each and every time we are used, it is a rape. None of us chose to be slaves for your pleasure."

Daryl looked at him thoughtfully.

Valencio said suddenly, "Who's your father?"

"An English wizard, I was told, I'm named after him. My mother you would not know, but she told me she was a daughter of Yiko."

"You have some telepathy?"

"I was tested, but they said not."

Nusa'pei came within hearing, and Valencio laughed and said, "It's great. You're the car, and you rocket around and around this circuit, and crash into buildings, and race other people. Margaret's really good, and Hilde, of all people."

Daryl smiled openly, and asked Nusa'pei, "Can Valencio show me? I want to see." Suddenly he appeared a child again, excited about a games toy.

Nusa'pei said sternly, "It is unsuitable. If you want a games machine, ask through the proper channels."

He turned to Valencio. "Arikiyo put aside a dessert for you. Do you want it?"

Valencio nodded, and turned his back.

Daryl was surprised, and Valencio explained, once Nusa'pei moved away. "If I'm polite suddenly, he might think we're not talking about games machines."

"I heard you're always very rude to the guards."

"On the other hand, I haven't attacked one in years."

"How do you get away with it?"

Valencio shrugged and didn't answer.

Daryl's eyes went to his right wrist. "I heard it was Narzu-Han."

Valencio nodded curtly.

Daryl regarded him very thoughtfully, and then his eyes wandered over the bare torso, taking in the beautiful build. Abruptly, Valencio pushed away the half eaten dessert, and strode out of the room. Daryl frowned after him.

Three weeks later, Gloria said gleefully, "There's a great fuss going on. At least a dozen young Khatabi-Richi have left, and that's nothing. But the thing is, several of their adult Khatabi women have also left, and with a lot of children. They were already low on youngsters deemed Khatabi, and now three quarters of their children are gone without permission."

Valencio said, "There was one called Daryl. Was he one of those gone?"

Gloria looked at him, surprised, and said, "I could find out, if you like."

"I'd be very interested."

Two days later, she told him, "Daryl, his mother, and her four younger children. I hear old Riza is furious!"

There was more gleeful news from the ones in Enclosure 2. Two boys of ten or eleven, boys whom they'd been betting would be Khatabi, were gone. "There's about six between thirteen and seventeen, though, all together in Japan."

Neither Zhor nor Najia had mothers who took any interest in them, Zhor's mother gone just a month after her birth, and Najia's mother indifferent to her daughter, and spending much of her time abroad. When matings were arranged without reference to a girl's wishes, maternal feeling was often affected, and babies raised by nursery staff. Zhor and Najia were left in Morocco, and were surprised and saddened to find themselves with hardly any age-mates to play with.


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28:_

The routine went on. Valencio decided the guards might have stopped watching the roofs of the enclosures, and made a determined effort to climb onto the roof, but finally admitted defeat. The spells were effective. It depressed him. It hadn't really been any great privilege, but to be able to make even that small escape had been important to him. He was deprived of his knife, but took pleasure in using Nusa'pei's fancy pen whenever he did any writing.

The women, especially Hilde and Tasha, watched him with worry. He routinely leaned against the fence that gave pain, and was becoming increasingly morose, though sincerely apologetic when he snapped at the women. Narzu-Han used him frequently, often with Yiko, sometimes with Abensur or Fahad or Arikiyo. He took care to ensure that he was used without himself present as well. Narzu-Han didn't volunteer for any trips away, but there would always be times when he didn't have the choice. Valencio had to accept that others would use him, and behave himself when they did. His owner was very aware that he could become unmanageable if he didn't take sufficient care with him.

Still, he was obedient, just that there was an increased tension when the time came for him to step up onto the Brieke-tei, which was now invariably used. Narzu-Han hoped it would only be temporary, and as he matured further, he would settle down. When Nusa'pei dared to voice his reservations, he was cut off very firmly.

Yiko wondered how long it would last, didn't express his conviction that an explosion was imminent, and took enormous pleasure in manipulating the boy into excitement, when he so often started off resentful.

Reluctantly, Narzu-Han, on Yiko's orders, spoke to Nusa'pei. A few extra precautions were needed when wizards came into contact with Valencio. He made it clear, though, that Valencio had not been disobedient, and was not to understand it as a punishment.

The next dinner time, Valencio went to the servery, Emma by his side, and looked up in surprise. There were two extra guards, both with wands drawn, and watching him. His surprise turned to anger, and he approached Fudo, angrily. Fudo raised his wand, now distinctly pointing.

Valencio stopped, but demanded, "Why?"

Fudo tried to project calm, and said, "New guidelines. We're to take special precautions whenever you're in the presence of wizards."

Valencio swore, furiously. Hilde came to him, and put a hand on his arm, restraining. He protested, "I haven't even hit anyone in years. I don't appreciate being threatened for nothing!"

He glared at Fudo, and looked around, Rafu, Zhang, Thuli, all of them looking alert. He swore again, threw his plate violently to the floor, so that it broke, and strode out the door. The guards lowered their wands.

Hilde said calmly, to Fudo, "Will Narzu-Han approve of you making him uncomfortable?"

Fudo said, "Orders. Valencio will just have to get used to it."

Arikiyo started assembling a meal. If he knew Valencio, he'd soon regret missing his dinner.

Outside, Valencio was running around and around the enclosure, furiously resentful. He was a tame slave, and how was he to kill anyone when the guards had their wands out and ready all the time? He punched the fence, hurting his fists, ignoring the cuts he was inflicting on his own hands, and punching harder and harder.

Finally, he found a bit of sense, and sat, leaning against the fence instead. Helene came to stand in front of him. "The guards are gone, but they've left a meal for you."

He didn't even open his eyes, just said wearily that he wasn't hungry.

Helene said with asperity that of course, he wasn't hungry, when he was hurting himself with the fence.

Valencio opened his eyes, and looked at the fence, as if surprised. He pulled himself away, and stood. Helene grabbed a hand, dripping blood, and shook her head. She hoped that if she was ever appointed leader, she'd never have anyone as difficult to handle as Valencio. She asked, "Do you still have the lotion to treat scratches?"

Valencio nodded, and she ordered him sternly to allow her to treat his hands, and then he had to go to the dining room, and have the meal that was left for him. Valencio smiled at her, and said, "You'll make a good leader one day." Were the women really so much stronger than himself, or was it just that the sex didn't make them so shamefully dirty? Helene was his own age. She was so strong that she had something left to help others. Valencio didn't know how to help himself.

Valencio checked his list, and sighed with relief. Still no-one. It wasn't so hard with Narzu-Han, but was becoming harder and harder when he was to be shared, or when his owner wasn't even there. And what if Narzu-Han had to go away again? Emma and Helene supervised as he ate the meal left for him. It was cold, but he certainly wasn't asking a guard to heat it for him.

The following morning, Valencio went to Abimael, as he usually did, and Abimael performed the routine spell for him. _The routine humiliation_ , he thought bitterly to himself. It could have been worse. Abimael had been consulted, and had insisted that Valencio be allowed to approach him without guards too close.

Valencio complained to his owner the next time he saw him. "They treat me like I'm about to explode, or something."

Narzu-Han said, very gently, "You will have to get accustomed to it. It is by my orders."

Valencio said, disbelieving, "Your orders?"

"My orders." Narzu-Han caressed his boy's face. "Just for a while. Only because you're a little unsettled right now."

Valencio looked at the floor. He might be a little unsettled, but it was unfair to treat him like he could attack at any moment.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Over the next few weeks, Valencio came to expect that the guards would draw their wands when he came close, though he still very much resented it. He was also prohibited from approaching any other wizard without a couple of guards present. For the first time, he noticed that only Narzu-Han ever used him alone these days. They didn't trust him. It wasn't fair, he thought. He tried very hard to be obedient, and they _should_ trust him.

Abensur and Arikiyo. They both used him on the Brieke-tei, and then he was left with Arikiyo to sleep. He slept in his arms, more deeply than he ever seemed to sleep, except sometimes with Narzu-Han. Valencio almost always slept badly, not knowing what to do when he couldn't sleep. He could no longer make the trip over to Enclosure 2 and sharpen his knife, almost as occupational therapy. Tasha watched him in concern, and gave him the lovemaking he needed. It helped.

Narzu-Han still liked to go into the enclosure, wanting to know what his boy was doing. These days, he often found him running, twice he found him sitting reading a book, except that his back was against the fence. Once he came across him digging, frantically, and shook his head. What on earth was the boy planning? He must know he couldn't do much digging. The pain magic would only increase the longer he went.

But Valencio looked up and stood, wanting his owner. It had only been two days since Abensur and Arikiyo, but he wanted his owner, depending on contact with him as well as wanting the sex with him. Narzu-Han gave him what he wanted, not just sex, but talking to him, the subjects they spoke of, ranging wide.

Abensur and Fahad. Strapped to the Brieke-tei, as the wizards used him. Afterwards, Abensur removed the additional restraints, and then cleaned the Brieke-tei and tidied. Valencio was permitted to go to the bathroom and clean himself, before Fahad said, "Narzu-Han gave me permission to keep you overnight."

Valencio glanced at him, not saying anything. Abensur kissed Valencio, told him to be good, and left. Fahad came to him, embracing him, pulling him close. "I asked him especially. Not just for sex, but because I care for you, and want you close."

Valencio was submissive.

Fahad's hands ran across his body, gently admiring. "Still beautiful," he almost whispered. "You have always given me pleasure." His hand went to the back of Valencio's head. "When you were just a boy, and I took you, knowing you had a blade hidden, it was special for me. And now you've learned to love it as much as I do."

Fahad swung himself away, enough that the furious fist barely grazed his face. Fahad had the quick reactions of a Khatabi Fighter, and almost alone among the wizards, had trained in unarmed fighting as well. Two more furious punches were avoided, and then Fahad grabbed the striking fist, and twisted it behind Valencio's back. "Behave yourself, Valencio," he hissed.

Valencio's tension abruptly evaporated. He was bigger than Fahad, could probably free himself, but what was he doing? He was a slave, and he had to do what he was told. The fight went out of him, and he hung his head. Fahad let him go, looking at him assessingly.

"I should not have said that you enjoyed it, is that it?" he asked lightly, almost mocking, but was taken aback when Valencio shuddered, and walked quickly to the bathroom to be sick. Fahad shook his head. He'd have to tell Narzu-Han, but he still wanted to sleep with the boy.

He sat on the bed and waited. After a while, Valencio returned, waiting for whatever Fahad decided. He'd been disobedient.

Fahad checked the bathroom, finding it clean, but made the handy deodorising spell. When he went back to Valencio, he took his hands, and checked front and back, under his hair, and under the cuffs. Valencio said, "I wasn't trying to kill."

Fahad said, "What were you trying to do?"

Valencio muttered that he didn't know.

Fahad was prudent, and carefully checked all around the bed, before ordering Valencio to get into bed. "Left wrist," he ordered, and the strap was clipped on, and then sealed with a locking spell.

Valencio said nothing, as Fahad joined him in bed, and pulled him close. "Just to make sure you don't murder me in the night." He kissed him, very gently, "Narzu-Han says you're not to be used in bed, so relax and sleep. I'll try not to upset you any more."

Valencio sighed and closed his eyes. Sometimes he felt so terribly, terribly tired. Fahad stroked a long time, looking at the face of the beautiful boy, who'd fought so hard, and now looked so sad as he slept.

Valencio was expecting the visit from Narzu-Han in the morning. Nusa'pei and Abensur were both present, and Fudo and Diethard were standing back, wands drawn, consistent with current guidelines when handling Valencio. The interview was apparently to be held in the dining room.

Narzu-Han nodded at Nusa'pei, who started questioning. "Fahad reports that you tried to hit him."

Valencio nodded, and looked at his owner. Narzu-Han would punish him probably, and he would have preferred that they be alone. He thought it was between his owner and himself.

Nusa'pei said, "Fahad's on top of your list. Have you started trying to kill wizards again?"

Valencio looked at the floor.

Narzu-Han said sternly, "Answer the question, Valencio."

Valencio hesitated, and then said, "Fahad was top of my list only because he was first. If I'd wanted to kill him, I've had chances before."

"Why did you hit him?"

Valencio cast a look at his owner, who only looked stern. Nusa'pei repeated his question, demanding an answer.

Valencio looked at the door, and said, "You should send the women away."

Narzu-Han nodded, and Fudo sent away Hilde and Tasha, who'd been watching from the door, then closed it.

Narzu-Han asked gently, "Would you rather just take your punishment, and have it over with?"

Valencio nodded, looking at the floor, but then suddenly looking at his owner in alarm. "Not that! I couldn't stand it!"

Abensur exchanged glances with Nusa'pei. Narzu-Han hadn't spoken.

Narzu-Han said softly, "Nusa'pei, what would be normal punishment for a slave who attacked a wizard?"

"The attack was ineffectual. But a minimum of two minutes Pain Curse, probably five."

Narzu-Han was shielding his own thoughts now, so that Valencio could no longer feel his presence, though Valencio's talents were a long way short of consciously knowing minds when he desired.

"Valencio, would you prefer my punishment, or what Nusa'pei recommends."

Valencio said in a low voice, but very definitely, "The Spell of Pain." It would be over then, and besides, he deserved punishment for being what he was.

Narzu-Han caught that thought, and frowned. His poor boy, who felt so guilty over something he had no control over. But all he said was to go to Nusa'pei, who would punish.

Valencio sighed slightly, and went to stand in front of Nusa'pei.

Nusa'pei looked questioningly at Narzu-Han, who stared into the distance. "Three minutes," Nusa'pei said finally. "Fudo, would you time it, please."

Valencio looked at the floor and waited. There was no thought of revolt, or of trying to run to avoid the torture.

Narzu-Han said softly, "I've changed my mind."

Nusa'pei lowered his wand. Of course he had. Narzu-Han would not hurt his boy. And anyway, punishing Valencio with pain, or anything else, never had changed his behaviour.

Narzu-Han was testing Valencio's obedience now. He'd stood tamely waiting to be tortured, how would he take the despised guards being allowed to touch? "Valencio, come to me."

Valencio, unquestioning, accepting, did as he was told. Narzu-Han pulled him closer, embracing, and then allowed his passion to take over.

Valencio was surprised at first, looking uncomfortably at the guards. But just as Narzu-Han had expected, suddenly his own desire mounted, and he relaxed into the embrace. Narzu-Han stepped back.

Valencio stared at him, breathing quickly, a betraying outline not concealed by his brief shorts. His arousal was very obvious. Narzu-Han said softly, "Valencio, take off your clothes now."

Valencio glared at him, and then around at the audience, and most of them were looking aroused too.

Narzu-Han snapped, " _Now_ , Valencio! Take off your clothes!"

Valencio started slowly undoing buttons of his shirt. Impatiently, Narzu-Han waved his wand, and his clothing vanished.

Valencio was becoming very angry, and now further humiliated by having the guards see his state of arousal, though swiftly subsiding. He asked his owner, _Are you trying to make me hate you?_

Narzu-Han answered his thought, "I want Nusa'pei to see that you are not a danger, that you know you have to do what you're told, whatever you're told."

Fudo and Diethard stared at the nude young man, who still glared at his owner. Mostly they thought of him as a nuisance, an insolent prisoner, spoiled by his owner, and unstable besides. There had been one time though, when they'd helped put him on the Brieke-tei for Narzu-Han, and now they were both remembering how he'd looked then.

Narzu-Han looked at Fudo, and asked, "Would you like to touch?" Fudo pocketed his wand and approached Valencio.

Valencio still glared at his owner, but didn't move, as Fudo deliberately ran hands over shoulders and flanks, and then stepped forward and pulled him close, hands on buttocks, kneading. Would he be allowed to share? He'd never before realised how much he wanted the boy.

Nusa'pei watched doubtfully. The boy's hands were in fists, and he was not looking accepting!

Narzu-Han invited, "Diethard?"

Diethard took a swift step forward, and he, too, embraced the boy, his desire very obvious.

Valencio almost whimpered. What had he turned into? He detested Diethard. He detested all the guards. When Diethard stepped back, Valencio looked away, face reddened, and again with a full erection. His hands were no longer in fists.

Nusa'pei went to him, a glance at Narzu-Han for permission. Narzu-Han nodded. Nusa'pei caressed, and then fondled the erect penis. What a shame it would have been to castrate him. To take away the sexuality that made him so desirable still, now he was grown. He touched the face of the angry young man, and said fondly, "You're the most difficult prisoner I've ever known." He kissed, "And the one who gives most pleasure!"

Valencio thought to his owner, _Please, I don't want them!_

Narzu-Han said easily, "I'm only sharing to this extent today, that you can touch, as intimately as you like. It's to show you how special he is. I don't want him mistreated. And as you see, he knows he has to be obedient. Trying to hit Fahad was an accident. It does not indicate that he's a danger."

Both Nusa'pei and Abensur were sceptical, but inclined their heads in respect.

Fudo asked, "May I?" and this time, he, too, fondled genitals.

Valencio sighed and looked at the floor. Thank goodness none of the women could see.

Narzu-Han watched, smiling slightly. His boy was no longer angry, accepting the caressing, but wanting his owner. He went to the door. Hilde was there, looking very worried.

Narzu-Han said, "He's fine. But would you collect a set of clothing from his room for him?"

Hilde glanced at Helene, who hurried to do as he asked. Hilde waited. If Valencio had somehow lost his clothes, she thought it not likely that he was fine.

Narzu-Han accepted the clothing from Helene, but waited patiently as Diethard displayed a very obvious passion, holding Valencio close, his hands on buttocks. They were much of a height, though Diethard was a lot more solid. Narzu-Han wondered if this might be another like Hicham, but Valencio was fighting his physical arousal, wanting escape, or wanting his owner. He was not sure which. At last, Diethard stood back.

Nusa'pei was amused, and said, "Fudo, Diethard, you can each have a half hour off, as soon as we're finished with Valencio."

Narzu-Han handed Valencio the clothes. Quickly, Valencio put his shorts on, but dropped his shirt, and had to pick it up, along with the sliver of glass that had fallen when the clothing was vanished. Not even Narzu-Han had noticed it. He asked, "Can I go now?"

Narzu-Han said teasingly, "We forgot the Pain Curse."

Valencio sighed, slipped the glass into his pocket, and waited for the agony to start.

Narzu-Han said briskly, "Don't be silly, Valencio. I'm not planning to punish any further."

Valencio looked at his owner, who stroked his cheek and said softly, "Nine o'clock tonight, just me. For now, you can go."

Valencio hesitated a bare instant, then strode to the door.

Hilde waited for him, then Tasha started to go to him. The bell rang for a line-up. Hilde, uncharacteristically, swore.

Valencio gave her a wry smile, "Sorry, Hilde."

Hilde hesitated, "Are you alright?"

"Just Narzu-Han. He likes to manipulate people."

Neither Diethard nor Fudo were particular, just taking the first two women to appear. Ones who were slower were merely dismissed.

Abensur watched, laughing to himself. He understood, as much as Valencio, just how much Narzu-Han had manipulated them all. He did not guess that Valencio understood as well.

Narzu-Han and Nusa'pei were in Nusa'pei's office.

Narzu-Han said idly, "Did you ever find that paperknife you lost?"

Nusa'pei said, very definitely, " _Never_ will I allow Valencio in my office again. There was a pen vanished, as well, though not for a moment did Thierry let go his hand." He asked curiously, "How were you planning to punish him, that he couldn't tolerate?"

Narzu-Han smiled, "Just what most of us have had at some stage, donkey ears for a few days. It seems he prefers screaming in agony, to having the women see him looking silly!"

Nusa'pei laughed, but then said, "All these extra precautions. It irritates him, and could make him more likely to lash out. Are they really necessary?"

"Valencio tries very hard to be obedient. I don't believe he's dangerous, but Yiko said that I was to suggest the extra precautions."

Nusa'pei looked at him, frowning.

Narzu-Han said smoothly, "Yiko is very experienced, senior, of course, but Valencio's been mine for three years now. I know him very well."

"He's very quick to arouse. I've never seen him like that before."

"He's made for pleasing men. A beautiful body, a beautiful face, and a passionate, sensual nature. One day, he'll understand, and will be happy with me."

"The telepathy?"

"He's known for a long time that I can know his surface thoughts and feelings, and he has an awareness of me, as well. He obviously caught the thought of donkey ears, but that's almost the first instance of that sort of thing."

"Is he likely to become more skilled?"

"He has no teacher, and, of course, he deals with me, and I can block him perfectly easily. I doubt if he can sense anyone else at all. Just that we've shared so many times now."

Nusa'pei said, laughing, "Diethard and Fudo. They always said they couldn't imagine having a boy, let alone a man!"

"I doubt there's a man in the world who would not be tempted by my boy!"

Outside, Valencio was swimming, lapping the pool again and again, as he thought. He didn't like it that the guards had been given the opportunity to touch, and yet, he liked it that Narzu-Han showed himself so much in control. It made him feel safer. He very much needed an owner who could control him, though he didn't put it to himself like that, just that instead of being upset by the humiliation imposed, he felt somehow soothed.

Hilde and Helene were waiting for him, he knew, though he had not yet chosen to acknowledge their presence. Helene was with Hilde a lot now, learning from the older woman, who fully expected to be retired from Enclosure 1 any day, probably as soon as a new girl was expected.

xxValencio's Storyxx

A meeting of the enclosure guards. Fudo was protesting a little. "I have to admit that Valencio is damnably tempting, but you're running the enclosure to suit him, it seems!"

Nusa'pei frowned. "The prohibition on having a new boy, or a very young girl, comes from Yiko, not Valencio. And I want Hilde to stay a while longer. She's very good with new girls, as well as needed for Valencio. Remember, it's Yiko as well, who'll be annoyed when Valencio becomes unmanageable."

Fudo said, "When, not if?"

Nusa'pei said briskly, "I meant _if_ he becomes unmanageable. To avoid that, it's Didi goes, not Hilde."

Abensur agreed. He'd been expecting Valencio to explode for months now, but he hadn't - quite. He was so tricky to handle now, mostly shuddering and hesitating when it was time to step onto the Brieke-tei, once just reaching forward and touching it, tentatively, before yielding and doing what he was told. Abensur always gave Narzu-Han full reports.

Both Fahad and Arikiyo were always pleased when they were given the privilege of sleeping with him afterwards, knowing to take great care what they said. And they reported on him as well. There had been no further fireworks so far, even when Narzu-Han had Hicham with him, and once, both Brahim and Ichiri.

Didi packed her few personal possessions, and moved to Enclosure 2. A day later, a tall, fair girl was shown into Bedroom 5, now marked Astra, No. 21. She wore the black and white wristband that denoted she belonged to Brahim. She was very unhappy, inclined to tears. Either Hilde or Helene were always close, comforting. She'd already been used by Brahim, and said she didn't think he wanted her.

Her opinion was confirmed when Nusa'pei, just a couple of days later, tapped her wristband, and it turned yellow for Hicham. Margaret looked in surprise, and then at her own yellow wristband.

Nusa'pei called her up, vanished the wristband, and said casually, "General duties from tonight."

Margaret said, rudely and sarcastically, "Thanks for the warning."

Nusa'pei slowly drew his wand, and Margaret stepped back, fearful. Valencio came to his feet, a sharpened blade in his hand, though not visible. He would not allow anyone to torture Margaret! Thuli and Rafu aimed their wands.

Margaret glanced at Valencio, now fearing for him. She looked at the floor, and apologised, clearly and humbly, and only Valencio felt the _Bloody wizards,_ she added to the end of the apology.

Nusa'pei said curtly, to be very careful, as insolence would not be tolerated.

Margaret said, still humbly, "No, Nusa'pei," _you bastard._

Gloria, beside Valencio, pulled him down, and told him firmly to eat his dinner, and not worry about anyone else.

Hicham for Astra that night. She'd been chosen as a virgin for Brahim, lost her freedom for Brahim, who'd specified someone who looked a lot like Tiffany, but virgin. She had to be virgin. Nusa'pei wished he'd been allowed to have her in the enclosure for a week beforehand. It always helped. But Brahim had refused, asserting that Valencio would be only too happy to deprive him of the virgin he wanted.

Margaret, who'd only ever had Hicham, was down for Fahad. The other women assured her that he was alright. No-one ever asked Valencio, and he never offered any information. The women, as well as himself, preferred to pretend that nothing ever happened when he walked off with a wizard.

Abensur and Arikiyo for Valencio that evening. They had to look for him. He was showered and changed, ready, but had not been able to bring himself to report to the dining room. He wasn't far away, close to his bedroom, very tense, and looking out into the enclosure. Kofi-Zee and Bashir were the guards, both of them with wands drawn. Bashir walked to Valencio, who looked away from the four wizards, even taking a step away.

Bashir tapped him on the shoulder, and said firmly, "Time for your appointment, Valencio."

Valencio looked at him blindly, but then surrendered, and meekly walked with Arikiyo, who pulled him close, the minute they were in the end room. The Brieke-tei waited, half a sinister threat, half in promise. Arikiyo distracted Valencio, stroking and caressing, as Abensur went about the job of fitting waist, knee and thigh straps. Abensur stepped back and nodded.

Arikiyo said casually, "This way now, Valencio," and gently pushed him toward the Brieke-tei, even tapping his right leg, so that he stepped up, quickly, and put himself in position, quickly, as if to get it over with. Abensur hurried to clip the first restraints, as Arikiyo restrained with a firm hand on his back.

Abensur was relieved. One day soon, he suspected he'd have to stun Valencio before he could be brought to that point. He was no longer a boy who could be overpowered. Valencio lay down his head, and the tension drained away. He was alright now. He could not fight, and the wizards would do what they wanted. He need not think when he was on the Brieke-tei.

Arikiyo and Abensur lost their urgency. He was theirs now, and they stroked and touched, massaged and admired, even before Arikiyo started fixing the additional restraints. It was a long time since Valencio had been badly hurt on the Brieke-tei, though it still happened sometimes, just a little, and by accident. He always became excited, always climaxed, sometimes more than once. Arikiyo and Abensur were sure he enjoyed it. There was evidence.

Valencio knew he wanted it, but it was never simple enjoyment, always with that reek of shame, and the knowledge that he tried to bury, that he was a filthy, unnatural turd, who only pretended to be a normal person.

He was embraced afterwards, with great tenderness, with something close to love, even. The words were of love and caring, avoiding any reference to the fact that the slave might have enjoyed the experience.

A quick exchange in Japanese, "The closest it's been for many years, I suspect."

"He nearly ran."

Abensur switched back to English, embracing the boy, five years younger than himself. They would have been young men together in different circumstances. "You sleep with Arikiyo tonight, Valencio. Be good."

Valencio nodded. Of course, he'd be good. He tried very hard to be good. Only sometimes, he just couldn't any more.

Abensur went to report to Narzu-Han, who waited. Valencio went to bed with Arikiyo, his head on the man's shoulder as Arikiyo held him and murmured words of caring, using Arabic, the gentle words a caress. Valencio went to sleep.

After a long time, Arikiyo gently pushed him onto his side, and curled up behind him, his arm possessively holding the boy he cared for. Arikiyo appeared a big, strong man in his sixties. Arikiyo woke in the early hours of the morning, finding enormous pleasure in holding his beloved boy. He stroked again, and kissed his shoulder. He murmured, "You are mine, just now. I love it when you are mine."

Valencio didn't stir, deeply asleep. Arikiyo put his arm over his boy again, closed his eyes, and very gently, died.

Valencio woke with the dawn. Arikiyo had been dead for hours, his arm cold, but not yet stiff. Valencio stayed as he was, feeling it entirely apt that he should be embraced by a dead man. He didn't want to move. It felt right, and he wondered if now was a good time for him to die as well. He had a blade in his clothing, another hidden in the bathroom. But somehow, he forgot his intention, and only lay there. Arikiyo was gone. Valencio's eyes became moist. Arikiyo was on his list, almost the last, as he hadn't done it the first time, just the second, and many times since.

Valencio cried for Arikiyo, cried for himself, who should be dead too, because he was a filthy unnatural turd, who had no right to be alive. The deep, painful sobbing slowly died away, and Valencio just lay there, the arm of a dead man over his shoulders. He closed his eyes, wanting to sleep or be dead. Hadn't there been a dream? A dream of mountains and forests, and gentle, continuous rain, such as they never saw in Morocco.

After another hour or so, Valencio slowly, wearily, rose, touched Arikiyo's closed eyes, washed and dressed, and then sounded the buzzer for the guards. He waited against the far wall, as Thuli and Zhang checked Arikiyo, and then turned to him.

"What did you do?" asked Thuli, grimly.

Valencio answered, very simply, sadly, "He died."

They wouldn't believe him maybe, and then maybe they'd kill him. He suddenly remembered that he'd meant to do it himself. It would hurt a lot more if the wizards did it to him. There was a quick conversation in Japanese, but the words Filuah Kay were mentioned, and Valencio was expecting it. He was a little surprised. He remembered it as almost crippling, but it was only a weakening, enough that he could not fight effectively, but he could still walk.

The women were already at breakfast when Valencio was let back into the dining room, old Viyanton doing the job of Arikiyo. Valencio was clipped by the wrist cuff to one of the twin vertical bars that had been put there two years before, and never removed. Messages were flying, to Narzu-Han, where he breakfasted in luxury, and to Nusa'pei who swore. He'd been expecting this. Valencio would have to be put down now, and Narzu-Han and Yiko would probably blame the guards. There was also a message to Fahad, as head of the security forces. There was some doubt. There was no blood, no sign of injury.

Fahad studied the scene, Arikiyo lying peacefully, eyes closed, a slight smile on his face. It did not look a scene of violence. Fahad inspected more closely, and then requested that Zola be called before Arikiyo was moved.

Meantime, Valencio just waited, tired, resigned, sitting against one bar, his wrist clipped to the other, leaning back his head and closing his eyes. The guards were close, not permitting the women to talk to him. Valencio didn't even hear Hilde's demands for information. He was still under Filuah Kay but had forgotten. He felt tired, but of course he felt tired. He often felt tired.

Narzu-Han didn't go to his boy, just waited for the reports. He knew how close Valencio had been to open revolt the previous evening, only a few weeks before, he'd tried to hit Fahad, Nusa'pei had reported his aggressive posture when Margaret had been insolent, and now Arikiyo, who'd slept with him, was dead. Yet Narzu-Han had insisted that Valencio was safe. Wizardkind never performed operations on living people, never performed autopsies on dead ones, but Zola was able to remind Fahad that Arikiyo had been at risk of sudden death for years. It was why he was no longer a Fighter.

The women were upset, wanting information. Valencio had been there an hour before Hilde was told that Arikiyo was dead.

"Oh, no," she said softly. She'd been expecting something like this for months now, as Valencio became more withdrawn, more and more silent.

Astra was terrified, Thierry as well, Yiko's hypnotic command having failed when there was truly something to fear. Emma was still their youngest, still only twelve. Helene held her as she cried. She wanted to go to her friend, but Thuli raised a wand in threat, and she stopped dead. When Nusa'pei and Fahad entered, the women were hunted out, and the door closed.

Nusa'pei and Fahad regarded Valencio. He looked so tired, defeated, still with his eyes closed, a slight frown on his face.

Nusa'pei said harshly, "Valencio, account for yourself."

Valencio opened his eyes. What sort of question was that? He finally said, "It was like Hafez. He just died."

Fahad said, "How did you kill him, Valencio?"

Valencio looked at him wearily. Why bother? They might kill him now, and he wouldn't have to try any more. He closed his eyes.

Fahad watched him thoughtfully. He wasn't exactly looking murderous, and maybe it had been like Hafez. But he could not be trusted with anyone else if he had killed again.

Fahad reported to Narzu-Han. There was doubt. No obvious cause of death, and a pre-existing risk known.

Yiko said, "We could use the Meedeferi Magic."

Narzu-Han said, "I can't do it. Can you?"

"I can, but the problem with Meedeferi is that the wishes of the one working the magic can corrupt the image, maybe change it entirely. I think we should ask Grandmother Riza."

Riza Khatabi-Vrie, leader of the great and powerful Khatabis, loathed being disturbed before her late and leisurely breakfast. When consulted, she said, "I'm surprised the boy's still alive. But if you value him, I'll do it for you, but this afternoon."

She frowned, Arikiyo. Wasn't that one of her own sons, or was that his father? She consulted her records, but then there was a new train of thought, and she started scribbling. The breeding programme. She planned years ahead, but a lot of changes had needed to be made when only one of the Khatabi women and two children had been recovered. She might get a few more back yet, of course. It was always a problem when the women tried to leave before she was ready. Too many crippled like Bouchra would not encourage them to feel like valued members of the Khatabi Family.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Hours passed. Valencio shifted uncomfortably, and opened his eyes. Nearly lunchtime. The dining room door was shut, and no women were inside. He glanced at the two guards present, and decided he'd just wait.

Kofi-Zee asked, "Something you need, Valencio?"

Valencio hesitated, but then said, "I need to go to the toilet."

Kofi-Zee said to Zhang, "Two extra guards, and we'll escort him to the toilet."

Zhang touched the buzzer on the wall, so that Thuli and Abensur appeared. The words were in Japanese, and Valencio listened closely. It sounded like he was to be put down, but there was a word he didn't know. Could it mean painlessly? It was Abensur who spoke, Abensur whom he knew well, and maybe he was sensing the meaning of the unfamiliar word, as he thought he could do, but only very rarely. Maybe it was just wishful thinking. Being painlessly put down sounded quite good to Valencio. Where was Narzu-Han, who was supposed to look after him?

Stiffly, he pulled himself up by the bar he was clipped to. Abensur frowned, and when Valencio staggered, asked Thuli, "You didn't put him under a spell, did you?"

Thuli said, "I forgot. We put him under Filuah Kay."

Abensur said critically, "That's never supposed to be left on for this long. You must know that."

Abensur was now officially second in command to Nusa'pei, but Thuli was older, and ranked Khatabi Fighter. Thuli snapped something in Japanese that had Abensur looking both angry and frightened.

Valencio ignored them, just holding the bars, and wondering whether he might faint.

Abensur said in a matter-of-fact tone, "We leave on Filuah Kay just while you go to the toilet, and take it off when you're restrained again."

Valencio sighed with relief when the spell was taken off. He hadn't realised how much it had drained his energy. This time, when his wrist was clipped to the bar, he merely leaned against it, and looked toward the door, where Aminadi and Viyanton wheeled in the luncheon trolley. The doors were opened, and the women were allowed in, looking anxiously for Valencio. He would have liked to reassure, but didn't know how.

Hilde went to Abensur, who gave her permission. A drink of water, which he accepted with gratitude.

"Why did you do it?" she asked softly.

Valencio looked at her incredulously. "You're not like the bloody wizards, are you? I didn't do anything! Arikiyo just died! I couldn't help it!"

Hilde embraced him and apologised. But when she asked if she could get him some lunch, Abensur refused.

Valencio was finally told something. Investigations to be made after the funeral. Meantime, he stayed where he was. Valencio caressed his face, and said, "I need a shave. The Hinda-Dreay Spell will do."

Abensur nodded curtly and performed the spell.

Valencio reflected that if he was about to be killed for Arikiyo, maybe he'd best deserve it. He looked around, assessingly, at the guards, and then sighed, resigned. There were none of them he really wanted to kill. If Botan turned up, that might be different, but Botan was permanently based in Japan.

x

The guards left when lunch was over, all of them, and Valencio found himself surrounded by women. He began to cheer up, as one after another, they hugged him. He said to Emma, who was crying, "Don't worry about me. I'm sure I heard them say I was not to be hurt."

Astra went into the sitting room, and brought him back some biscuits. He thanked her, and started eating to please her, but suddenly discovering he was ravenous. Margaret brought him a chair, and then a table, and the games machine. Not far away was the solemn ceremonial of a full Khatabi funeral, the Fighters in uniform green and grey, Khatabi men and women, richly clad, and all the other Khatabi-Richi servants, men and women. Only those on guard duty were not in attendance. A Khatabi wizard, whether of the servant class or not, was buried with honour. If they killed Valencio, his body would simply be vanished.

Margaret said, "We're going to play the car chase game, you in the red car, and me in the green car."

Valencio grinned. Why not? He felt more at peace now, oddly, than he'd felt for months. They were going to put him down - painlessly. He was sure that word must have meant painlessly. Meantime, he could play with Margaret. Tasha was close, and Emma and Gloria and Shirley. His friends, who meant so much to him.

Refreshments were served to the Khatabi Family when the burial of Arikiyo was complete. Helene brought Valencio the two last biscuits, and a plastic mug of water. It was a challenge match now, the car game. Margaret had defeated all challengers, and was now taking on Astra, who said she could always beat her little brother.

They ignored that comment. They never spoke of family, but sometimes the new ones took a little while to learn that. Astra would never see her little brother again. Best not to think about things like that, things that only hurt.

It was a close run contest, watched with interest. A roar of triumph greeted Astra's victory. Astra smiled, the first smile she'd worn since her capture. Helene hugged her, and whispered, "See, one can still live."

Astra glanced at Valencio, who smiled at her. She thought it might be the first smile she'd seen on him, as well, at a time when he only awaited judgement and probable punishment.

"A left handed contest," Valencio suggested. "I'll take you on, but you have to use your left hand as well."

x

Riza Khatabi-Vrie was standing with Adil and Ahjmed, senior Khatabi Fighters. "If he's going to be killed, I'd like a chance to have a close look at him," said Ahjmed. "I never have had a chance to fully inspect him."

Riza said, "I'll have a look at him myself, before working the Meedeferi Magic."

Narzu-Han and Yiko were deep in conversation. When asked, Narzu-Han answered, "I'll go to him only when I know what's happened. And if he has to be put down, I'll do it myself. He is mine."

Both Astra and Valencio were clumsy controlling their cars with their left hands, and when Nusa'pei opened the door of the dining room for Riza and the powerful Khatabis, it was to noisy laughter as Valencio's car had a particularly spectacular smash, and Astra cautiously crept her car past the wreckage.

Valencio glanced at the door, and put down the controls. "Sorry, Astra, but the bloody wizards are back. You'd best find somewhere that doesn't smell as bad."

He looked defiantly at Nusa'pei, and then narrowed his eyes at Riza. The old witch, head of the whole blasted evil family. His left hand was hidden by the table in front of him, and he scanned the others as they filed into the room, not for a moment looking at his hand that removed a sharpened piece of glass from a seam. Brahim, Faheem, Adil, Ahjmed, Ichiri, Usman, Hicham, and a couple of young Khatabis he didn't know, about twenty, he guessed. Who would give him a chance, and who would it be best to kill?

His eyes went back to the small, old woman, their leader. Riza. He would go for Riza. What more could they do to him than they already had?

Riza looked at him assessingly, and said, "Remove the table and chairs. I want him fully restrained, wrists and ankles."

Ahjmed said, "Naked, he should be naked. Take some of the insolence out of him."

Valencio was tense. If only one would come close, but it was only Bashir and Kofi-Zee came within range, and neither of them were in his sights.

Hilde spoke to the women. "Everyone out now. I'll stay, and call if I need help."

Valencio spoke to her lightly. "It's only to be one of the ritual humiliation scenes the bastards delight in. Best if you go, too."

Kofi-Zee said, "Stand now, Valencio."

Valencio stood, still wondering how he could lure Riza close enough to cut her throat. She wasn't a woman, she was a Khatabi witch. Ahjmed would do instead, or Adil, even Faheem. Firmly, Kofi-Zee grabbed his left wrist, and secured it to the bar. Bashir did ankles, keeping cautiously out of range of a potential kick. They'd both had experience with the prisoners of Enclosure 3, and knew where they might be open to attack. The tiny blade between fingers of left hand was not spotted. Valencio wondered again, bereft, where Narzu-Han was. He hadn't done anything, and he needed his owner. He looked away, apparently indifferent.

Ahjmed was talking insinuatingly to Riza. Riza very much valued Ahjmed, who bred few children not deemed Khatabi. Next to herself and Yiko, Ahjmed was the most powerful of them all. He was the one most feared by other families. She refused. No. 143 was valued by Yiko, her first son, and by Narzu-Han, whom she respected for his cool intelligence, a rare quality in her family.

Hilde watched, inconspicuous by the door, but all the others had been sent out. Hilde had a good idea what had led to Fudo and Diethard's urgency after the previous time Valencio had been in trouble, and hadn't Valencio referred to a 'ritual humiliation?'

Once Valencio was firmly restrained, Ahjmed went to him, fondling, pulling him close, and whispering that one day, he was sure, he'd have him, too. He liked to make little girls bleed, and maybe a nice young man might bleed, too.

Valencio looked at him with hate, and said, "If you were not such a coward, we'd see who'd be bleeding. Release me, and even bare-handed, I think I could defeat you."

Ahjmed laughed, and spoke direct to Riza. "A dirt-boy! He definitely needs some of the insolence taken out of him!"

Riza had been talking to Hicham, but now looked back at No. 143, to meet his furious glare. He'd sealed his own fate, and she said casually, "Have him naked then, if you want, and anyone who wants, can say goodbye. Khatabi-Richi as well. It's not likely he'll live until nightfall."

Nusa'pei asked, "Keep him restrained?"

"Definitely. Fully restrained. But allow the men to play if they want."

Ahjmed smiled, raised his wand, and vanished Valencio's clothing.

Valencio looked into the distance. Now was the time to remove himself, pretend he was somewhere else. He remembered his dream, and started mapping out a geography of someplace with mountains and forests, and gentle, continuous rain.

Ahjmed moved forward again, as Riza said, "Nusa'pei, come with me. I want Fahad, as well. Narzu-Han and Yiko are waiting."

Nusa'pei indicated to Abensur, who followed, and glanced back at Valencio, half hidden behind Ahjmed, who embraced, a hand going behind, and a finger inserting.

Hicham said warningly, "Ahjmed, don't hurt him."

Brahim and Ichiri were looking annoyed, but the young men only stared in fascination.

Ahjmed said casually, "If I want to hurt, I hurt," and suddenly the probing finger was hurting, quite badly.

Valencio wondered whether to spit in his face, but instead pushed the pain away from himself, and became a wandering fox, exploring a damp trail of a misty, imaginary mountain.

Hilde could see what Ahjmed was doing, and said softly, to Brahim, "There is blood."

Brahim stepped behind the boy, and snapped at Ahjmed, "The Far Lawn, now."

Ahjmed let go, and slowly, contemplatively, licked a finger, before looking at Brahim. "But how foolish! Duelling over a dirt-boy!" He was smiling. "I'll oblige, of course."

Adil was smiling as well, undecided whether to watch the duel, or to do as Ahjmed had done.

Hicham said, "And I'll take you on, Adil, if you even touch him!"

Adil said smoothly, "I'd far rather watch Brahim and Ahjmed."

Hicham and Ichiri placed themselves either side of Valencio, but didn't dare countermand Riza's orders. Thuli and Zhang had gone off duty, and now the guards were Kofi-Zee, Bashir, Diethard and Fudo, four of them present, standing expressionless, trusting that Hicham and Ichiri might prevent too much cruelty. And had Valencio really killed Arikiyo? Faheem, touching Valencio's face, regretfully, then stepping back, not leaving. He'd duel, too, if he needed. Usman, who kissed, and said, "It was only a few times, but each time was special."

Hilde was wondering if there were any of the men who had not had Valencio. She was glad that Bashir had closed the door, though ignoring her presence. She thought that Valencio didn't know she'd stayed, and stayed quietly back, she thought, out of his sight. He so hated the women seeing the men's desire for him, but she might be able to offer comfort.

Ahjmed strode casually to the Far Lawn with Brahim, hailing several Khatabi-Richi on the way. "Spread the word. An opportunity to say goodbye to the dirt-boy, who killed Arikiyo. Naked, for anyone to fondle."

First a trickle, then a flood of Khatabi-Richi, stroking, fondling, caressing his face. Valencio didn't acknowledge their existence.

Achmiko, who asked, "Do you still play with the cutlass I made for you?"

Viyanton, who kissed, and spoke fondly. Others, and though all of them caressed and admired the naked body, there were many who spoke with affection, even tenderness. There were a few young ones, touching timidly, and then handling buttocks, and giggling. One asked, "Why is there blood?"

Hicham answered grimly, "Ahjmed and Brahim are duelling right now, because of that blood."

Shar-kutzu opened his mouth.

Another asked, respectfully, "Where please, Elder Hicham?"

"The Far Lawn."

The youths hastened to the door. Hicham raised his voice, "Come back and tell us who wins!"

Hilde recognised the abstracted face that Valencio wore. It was no wonder that he felt the need to escape in his own mind sometimes. Would he come back? But what had Riza said? That he was unlikely to live until nightfall.

Zeeko said softly, "Valencio?" Valencio focused, but then looked away indifferently.

Zeeko said, "What are they going to do to you, Valencio?"

Valencio remembered the word he hadn't known, and asked what it meant.

Zeeko hesitated, and then said, "Without pain."

Valencio smiled, and said, "Without pain is good. I think I am to be killed, but they said without pain."

Zeeko touched his shoulder, and walked away, his face honestly sad. His friend for a time. At least it was to be 'without pain,' though Zeeko thought it unlikely somehow. If he'd really killed Arikiyo, it was far more likely that he'd die in agony.

In the end room, where Arikiyo had died, Fudo, Narzu-Han and Yiko watched closely, at the clear image of a man and a youth together in bed. Nusa'pei and Abensur stood a little further back. Riza held her wand raised, concentrating. The magic showed the last hour of a man's life, but so far, all they had seen was the image of the two quietly sleeping, Arikiyo curled around Valencio, his arm holding him close.

Narzu-Han looked at Valencio's peaceful face, wondering again what Arikiyo had, that gave his restless young man a little temporary peace. They saw Arikiyo rouse, stroke and kiss. They heard his words, _You are mine, just now. I love it when you are mine._ Arikiyo put his arm over his boy again, closed his eyes, and the image faded.

Riza lowered her wand, and said, "Arikiyo died. The dirt-boy was asleep at the time."

Both Narzu-Han and Yiko sighed in relief. Yiko asked, "Would you like to learn how to do the magic, Narzu-Han? It only works within a day of the death."

Narzu-Han said, "I have to go to him. I'll learn it at the next opportunity if you're willing to teach it."

Riza said casually, "You may find him a little upset. I gave permission for any who wanted, to say goodbye."

Narzu-Han looked at her, cursed, and strode off.

Riza frowned. Did he think he was immune from a whipping, just because he was Khatabi-Vrie?

x

Narzu-Han found Valencio fully restrained, looking into the distance, an abstracted look on his face. Ryuichi had one hand around his shoulders, and the other gathering up genitals in his hand. Ryuichi was fondling, trying to excite.

Narzu-Han spat, "Get your hands off my boy."

Ryuichi jumped and stepped back, hurriedly inclining his head in a gesture that was supposed to have been respect, but looked more like fear. Narzu-Han jerked his head, and Ryuichi almost scuttled.

Valencio looked accusingly at his owner, and said, "You were supposed to look after me, and you didn't come for me! Hicham and Brahim, Ichiri, even Faheem whom I would have killed. They looked after me, but you didn't come!"

Narzu-Han said gently, "I'm here now."

Valencio looked away, suddenly near tears. Narzu-Han, who hadn't come when he was needed. Narzu-Han waved a wand, and clips fell open, so that Valencio was free.

Valencio stepped back, away from his owner. Narzu-Han said, "Valencio?"

Valencio said, "You were my owner, and you were supposed to look after me, because you own me!"

Narzu-Han smiled. Wizards who owned slaves were not normally expected to look after that slave. "Valencio, come to me now."

Valencio turned his back, and Narzu-Han's brow knitted as he saw the trickle of dried blood. He looked questioningly at Hicham, who said, "Ahjmed. Brahim challenged him to a duel, but we've not yet heard whether he's dead, or only crippled."

Narzu-Han went to Valencio, pulling him around to face him. Valencio said, his voice shaking, "I didn't even get lunch!" and suddenly he was crying, sobbing, in the arms of his owner. Narzu-Han led him to the couch, and then just held him, gently and tenderly.

At last, Valencio calmed, holding tight to Narzu-Han. Narzu-Han wiped tears from his face, and said, "Better now?"

Valencio said, in a low voice, "I woke up and he was dead. I wanted to be dead, too, but I forgot, and called the guards instead."

Narzu-Han quickly pushed back the thought that Yiko's pendreiya had been effective, and only cradled his boy, comforting.

Hilde went to the door, finding a small group. "It looks like he's cleared, but he needs some clothes again." She glanced back at the wizards, and spoke with an unwise accusation in her voice. "He called it the _ritual humiliation_. He needs some clothes."

Nusa'pei was watching Narzu-Han with the naked boy. He glanced at Hilde, and said, "Valencio is not in trouble. Try and make sure _you_ don't get yourself into trouble."

Hilde looked at the floor. It was the wisest posture when wizards were thinking of punishing for insolence.

Narzu-Han said, "Valencio, what Ahjmed did. Does it need repair?"

Valencio shook his head, and said, "Can I have a shower now?"

Narzu-Han kissed him, very gently, and said, "Hilde has some clothes for you. Have your shower, come back here, and we'll go to the sitting room for a while, where you can have something to eat."

Shar-kutsu entered the room, and reported to the Khatabis. "It went a long time, but Brahim's still alive. Grandmother Riza says she'll fix him when she has her afternoon tea. There was Abensur and Thuli as well, but Zola was able to fix Abensur."

Ichiri remarked lightly, "For just a dirt-boy, he causes some trouble. Much better to have a nice gentle girl like my Belinda."

Hicham laughed, and spoke mockingly to Narzu-Han, who waited patiently for his boy. "Poor Narzu-Han. Do you think he'll forgive you?"

Narzu-Han smiled, and said, "Probably, but maybe I'd best take on Ahjmed, since it's obvious that all of you won his approval."

Faheem smiled. "Did you notice? He said, 'Even Faheem whom I would have killed,' -that's what he said."

Narzu-Han spoke complacently, "Arikiyo died, very quietly, very happily, because he was holding my boy. Grandmother Riza used Meedeferi Magic, and we saw it all. Valencio gives pleasure, more than any other, ever."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

To everyone's surprise, when Narzu-Han challenged Ahjmed, it was Ahjmed who was defeated, crippled, but curable, and with a single finger severed from his right hand, and that injury was not curable.

Riza was as surprised as everyone else. Narzu-Han had never been viewed as particularly powerful, having received a poor assessment at 'Combat and Control' when judgements were made. If it hadn't been for the telepathy, he'd have been designated Khatabi-Richi. She looked back at old records. The monitoring device that gave an indication of potential power, although viewed as unreliable, had given a high reading. And she suddenly noticed his age. He didn't look that old.

Riza smiled. She'd underestimated Narzu-Han. If he could defeat Ahjmed... Maybe it was Narzu-Han who should be mated to Sagireh next, not Ahjmed. Narzu-Han's offspring tended to be more peaceful than Ahjmed's, refraining from killing each other off in duels. Was that good or bad? A Khatabi should be fierce, should even be cruel when needed. But it could be overdone. Another of Ahjmed's sons was recently dead in Japan, as well as one of Hicham's sons. That was Iyad, of course, developing into a very promising Fighter. The breeding programme. Riza's obsession.


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29_ :

It was like after the incident with Fahad, for Valencio, a little of the tension drained off. On the other hand, he had lost the one wizard whom he never seemed to resent. The guards treated him more casually. Not only had it had been proven that Arikiyo had simply died, but they'd had the chance to see him naked, and many of them had fondled. The boy whom they desired was not seen as truly potentially dangerous, in spite of the warnings of Nusa'pei.

Narzu-Han decided he'd best not use Valencio for a few days, giving time for the minor injury caused by Ahjmed, to heal. But each afternoon, he came for him, and they talked a little in the sitting room.

The second day after Arikiyo's death, Valencio said hesitantly, "I hear you won a duel against Ahjmed."

Narzu-Han nodded, "I thought maybe I'd best put some effort into winning your forgiveness."

"You could have been killed."

Narzu-Han shrugged, "Khatabis are supposed to fight now and then, but I won't be in the fight that Ahjmed and Adil came over for." He smiled. "They never miss a fight, if they can help it. Hicham, too. But there's only to be six Khatabi this time, the others being young ones, Iyad, Seiji and Hisa-Yasu."

"I think it must have been Seiji and Hisa-Yasu I saw the other day, but no-one said."

Narzu-Han said, "Well? I fought a duel over you. Vanished the finger that Ahjmed used to hurt. Am I forgiven?"

Valencio said coolly, "Khatabi wizards duel over whether it's Wednesday or Thursday. I'm not sure it counts."

Narzu-Han said coaxingly, "I brought you some good food."

Valencio grinned, "That counts."

After a pause, Narzu-Han said, "Faheem's been hinting that he deserves a reward for helping look after you, that he'd like to share."

Valencio looked away.

Narzu-Han said, quite gently, "Well?"

Valencio said in a low voice, "It's getting harder, with others. I might not be able to be obedient."

"If I'm there?"

Valencio shook his head, not that he'd have any say in the matter, of course, if Narzu-Han decided otherwise.

Narzu-Han said, "Not Faheem, then. But we need a replacement for Arikiyo."

Valencio said, "I think I could manage better if it was just you and no-one else. Belinda has just Ichiri, and Astra, just Hicham."

Narzu-Han said briskly, "You're different. You do as I say."

Valencio said politely, that they were very good date scones.

The following day, the conversation didn't touch on a replacement for Arikiyo, or Narzu-Han's pleasure in sharing. Instead, Narzu-Han showed Valencio a copy of the list of Khatabi-Richi who would be in the fight, and said, "There will probably be deaths. You'll be able to cross out a few more on your list."

He waited for comment from Valencio, though he already knew that the list had finally been thrown away, but Valencio just asked, "What are you fighting about?"

Narzu-Han hesitated, and finally said, "You wouldn't understand."

Valencio understood that to mean that he wouldn't approve. He looked again at the list of Khatabi-Richi Fighters, and commented, "Fudo's in it, and Diethard."

"Fahad wants Fudo back, not as an enclosure guard. He says he's too promising to be wasted."

"He seems to have a few more brains than most of them."

Narzu-Han laughed. "How do you know? You never talk to any of them!"

Valencio glanced at him, and looked away, drumming his fingers a moment on the chair. He hated it, he was sure he hated it. He wanted it. Narzu-Han stood, drew his boy to him, and the fire ignited between them.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

The reports came in that same day, casualties from the fight. If Valencio had still had his list, there would have been another name he could cross off. Of the Khatabis, only the young man, Hisa-Yasu, was killed.

Ahjmed was still seething after being defeated by Narzu-Han, and several of the enemy paid for it. Most casualties by magic were painless, even when limbs were severed, but this time Ahjmed used the Hyrocles Virgostori Curse, and his victims died in agony. He was also more clumsy than usual, with his missing middle finger, and a courageous young man brought him down with the Bajet Stun Curse, followed by one of the crippling curses. He was brought back unconscious, and dumped in Zola's hospital, though it would have been entirely within the capabilities of many of the other Fighters, to fix him.

Fudo did well, but Nusa'pei requested he be allowed to keep him a while longer as an enclosure guard. Valencio, he thought, was unpredictable. Fudo protested. "Valencio was proven to have nothing to do with Arikiyo dying. And while he's still rude, he's not disobedient."

Nusa'pei conceded, and Fudo resumed a normal roster, together with some intensive training in use of medj weapons, as well as some voluntary and non-traditional training in unarmed fighting. There were a few for that now, after Fahad jeered at them that the dirt-boy could probably defeat them, if only he caught them without their wands.

Two days later, Valencio didn't report to the dining room for his appointment with Narzu-Han. Thuli and Rafu found him not far away, tense, with Hilde and Helene either side of him, trying to insist he had no choice. He had to report for work.

He looked at the pair of guards, and suddenly conceded, to the relief of the women. He might not like it, but he was the same as any of the others. There was no choice.

It was Narzu-Han and Hicham that time, Narzu-Han sitting on the bed, and just feeling his boy's overwhelming excitement as Hicham took his time with a gentle preparation. Hicham knew not to hurt, and was rewarded by knowing how Valencio wanted him. Narzu-Han followed Hicham, gently, almost soothingly, as Hicham stroked and kissed, and watched the movements. Hicham wanted to do it a second time, but Narzu-Han shook his head, and went about releasing Valencio from the restraints. "You sleep with me, tonight, Valencio," he murmured.

Valencio looked at him sleepily, and asked, "You won't die, will you?"

Narzu-Han laughed, and promised not to die.

Hicham looked at Valencio yearningly, went to the dining room, demanded Sheri who waited for Diethard, and used her totally without care or gentleness. Urgently. His current Favourite, Astra, would have been surprised, as he'd been considerate with her, each time so far.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Narzu-Han considered carefully, and discussed it with Yiko. He said, "I think I'll have to ensure that he has no days off at all now. Even a short break is likely to result in problems.

Yiko said, "You're going to have to admit to yourself that he'll explode soon. Probably not with you, but he'll attack Abensur or Fahad again..."

Narzu-Han said, very coldly, "Nonsense. He just needs a little care until he matures a touch further. He's just at a tricky stage."

Yiko said nothing further. His son wanted to keep his boy, but it wasn't going to happen. He'd felt Narzu-Han's anger before, when he suggested as much.

Abensur and Fahad, and this time, Hilde found Valencio, was very stern, and took him to the dining room for his appointment herself.

In the end room, Valencio looked at the wizards who wanted to use him, looked at the Brieke-tei, and said simply, "I can't, any more."

The plan was already decided. Fahad embraced him, soothing and distracting, while Abensur stunned him from the back. He was revived to a gentle massage, pulled at his wrists, and closed his eyes. He had no more choice now than when he was twelve. One way or another, he'd be raped. The wizards didn't count it as rape. They merely tried to ensure he enjoyed it, because it pleased them, and because it made open revolt less likely.

Narzu-Han and Brahim, marked on his list. Hilde looked at it with him. "Do you ever have just one?"

"Narzu-Han by himself sometimes, but they don't trust me. If he's not there, there's always two."

Hilde asked, "What do you think? Do you want to kill?"

Valencio said, "I don't want to kill. It's just getting harder, that's all. And Narzu-Han knows it."

"Will they punish?"

"They might."

Hilde hugged him, and said, "Just try and endure. Maybe it will get easier again."

"It was easier for a while." He smiled bitterly, and said, "I'm sure I heard Narzu-Han thinking one day… Just at an awkward age, he thinks."

Hilde said consolingly, "Maybe he's right, but now, I think you should help me teach Arabic to Tiffany and Astra."

Valencio welcomed the distraction, and threw himself into the teaching, mocking the wizards, and acting out some of the words, to the enjoyment of the girls. The women were helping all they could, trying to keep him distracted through the days with suggested activities, and that evening, Gloria and Maliwan appeared, and announced that they'd decided they were helping him with his shower.

He laughed, kissed them both, and they drew the shower curtain, and did as they'd decided, giving him sufficient pleasure that he might not resist going to the dining room when it was time. It helped, and he reported with perfect docility to the relief of Narzu-Han, who hadn't wanted any problems when Brahim watched.

The only trouble they had was a momentary shrinking from the Brieke-tei, but Brahim watched in pleasure as the additional restraints were adjusted by Narzu-Han, and Valencio became obviously aroused, looking at him sometimes, from beneath lowered eyelids. Narzu-Han wasn't sure whether he preferred to take his boy himself, or to watch someone else take him, which seemed to make for a more one dimensional experience, more acute because he was not distracted by his own sensations.

Ichiri, to his pleasure, though gentle Belinda was thoroughly annoyed, and refused to talk to Valencio for three days. She only forgave him when she found him holding tight to the fence, tighter and tighter, until he sagged to the ground in a faint.

Yiko again, this time by himself, controlling with voice alone, as no-one else would have been able to do. Cautiously, however, he called the guards in to help him down from the Brieke-tei, knowing that Valencio was furiously resentful. The guards always included either Bashir or Kofi-Zee, and nearly always including Diethard, who was big enough that he could lift Valencio if needed, without the use of any spell to take away his weight.

Valencio had been excited. There was evidence. Valencio was bitterly ashamed that the guards saw him in the position he was used, and knew that he'd been excited. Neither of the guards allowed himself to show any emotion. Valencio felt like killing somebody, and would have lashed out at the slightest wrong move.

Tasha waited for him, luckily free, and took him firmly to shower, saying to him what they always said, "Whatever happens past the corridor, it no longer exists for us here."

x

For a couple of weeks, Hilde watched Valencio's lists closely, beginning to know when to expect problems, but she stopped trying to take him to the dining room after Gloria said that she was aiding and abetting rape. Besides, she was risking Valencio lashing out at her, instead of at the wizards.

Valencio wasn't running, or trying to hide, but he no longer presented himself ready, either. It seemed he could manage the obligatory shower and fresh clothes, but could not bring himself to report for use. He didn't give trouble when a couple of guards collected him, and it became routine. He wasn't hard to find, usually close to the bedrooms, and staring out into the enclosure, tense, sometimes trembling. Bashir, Kofi-Zee, Diethard, they always went carefully, and knew not to press too hard when he hesitated, battling himself.

Rafu and Thuli one day, when the usual ones were off duty. Rafu and Thuli had known Valencio for years, and it had been years since he'd given any real trouble. They were too casual, pressed too hard at the wrong moment, and Valencio found himself with two felled guards lying beside him. He backed off and turned away, not knowing what to do.

Thierry was close, and was terrified. There was always one of the women keeping him company until the guards came for him, and Thierry had few clients, so Hilde often assigned her to the job.

Narzu-Han was in the dining room, casually talking to Nusa'pei. He looked up suddenly, hearing a despairing call for help. It was his boy, and the call was only in his mind. He said, "I'm going to collect Valencio. Do you want to come with me?"

Nusa'pei looked at him, puzzled, but then said grimly, "Perhaps I'd better."

They found the guards first, Rafu sitting, holding his head, and Thuli just beginning to get to his feet, though swaying and staggering.

Narzu-Han followed the feel of his boy, finding him sitting against the fence, head down, just waiting. The despair and pain was real, but Valencio had not thought of killing himself, and his weapon was still tucked away in a seam.

Narzu-Han said gently, "Time to come with me now, Valencio."

Valencio looked at him blindly, then stood and walked with him, Narzu-Han's arm around his shoulders.

The felled guards were indignant to be subject to a disciplinary interview. Thuli objected, "He wasn't even punished!"

Nusa'pei answered, "Narzu-Han says it was your error in handling. He will refrain from having you punished, and from now on, he will collect Valencio himself, in company with Abensur when available, or myself."

Rafu said wryly, "Maybe we should join Fahad's lessons in unarmed combat."

Nusa'pei agreed.

Thuli asked, "Are we permitted even to use control spells?"

Nusa'pei frowned at him. The comment sounded a lot like criticism of a Khatabi Elder. Narzu-Han was as tricky to deal with as Valencio these days, he thought, and he took care never to hint to him that Valencio was rapidly becoming unmanageable. All he said was that Narzu-Han had given permission to use a control spell only if absolutely essential, and not in any circumstances, the Spell of Pain, and not the Compulsion Spell.

Thierry had been badly frightened, and Nusa'pei decided that she would be next to be shifted across to Enclosure 2. She'd never fully recovered from Chung Quoc, though she'd seemed to improve for a while. Aside from Hilde, the oldest of the women were Gloria and Maliwan, and the demand for them was finally beginning to decrease as the wizards asked for the younger ones. Sometimes, they even had an evening off.

Narzu-Han now every evening, and each time, he came and collected his boy himself. Valencio seemed a touch more settled, not fighting his owner, even when he had someone with him as he often did. He was still becoming excited on the Brieke-tei, and often enough, gave Narzu-Han such an experience that again he would assure himself that he'd never, ever, let him go. It was only a stage, and one day soon, Valencio would realise what a loving owner he had, and know it was what he'd been born for. Why else had he been given that face, that body, that sheer sexuality? It was not as if he, himself, wasn't getting pleasure from the act.

Narzu-Han knew his excitement, knew his pleasure, and closed his mind to his misery. He no longer risked having him used without himself present, and no longer left him to sleep with Fahad, even though Fahad declared he'd be only too happy to take the risk. He slept with him, himself, quite often, knowing he had a weapon, and not for a moment thinking he'd be murdered while he slept.

Yiko and Narzu-Han, just talking to him in the sitting room, though he jumped, and stared suspiciously at Yiko once. He still feared Yiko, even now. Yiko didn't persist, and after a while, he was allowed back into the enclosure.

Narzu-Han said, quite harshly, to Yiko, "Well? He's alright, isn't he?"

Yiko said gently, that he didn't want a duel with his own son, and so preferred not to say. Narzu-Han looked at him angrily, and strode off.

Narzu-Han alone one evening. There was seldom any trouble when it was just Narzu-Han, but this time, Valencio wrenched himself away from him as he started to put on the waist strap, and stood back, fists raised, and at the same time, begging for help. He couldn't do it, but he didn't want to hurt Narzu-Han. Narzu-Han slowly reached for his wand.

Valencio closed his eyes, standing still for whatever came. Once stunned, Narzu-Han methodically went about putting on the additional restraints, and then called the guards, Diethard and Bashir, to lift him onto the Brieke-tei.

Bashir stroked the boy's face in pity. Diethard stared at his naked body, ready for the taking, and almost stroked himself, before abruptly turning away, and asking gruffly whether Narzu-Han wanted anything else. Narzu-Han could have taken exception to his tone, but understood very well the reason for it. He'd been using the boy regularly for over three years now, and still found it an overwhelmingly erotic sight when he was readied for use. He wondered if Valencio would tolerate Diethard.

Emma stayed very close to Valencio these days, knowing how unstable he was. Hilde fully expected to find him one day, dead in a pool of blood, but it didn't happen. Thierry held him close when she packed her bags to leave, and he kissed her and apologised for frightening her. Each of the women did their best to help, knowing the situation could not last long as it was. They expected a new girl any day now, and Hilde asked Helene to take charge of her, as she needed to stay available for Valencio. Helene nodded, wanting to help the poor new girl all she could. Helene had grown into a strong and capable woman, at the same time as Valencio was falling to pieces.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Zhor Khatabi was found again where little girls were not allowed. When threatened with a whipping, she admitted that she was looking for the other people she didn't know, and explained, "He wants to be dead, but doesn't know how."

Ishi Khatabi looked in the direction of the dirt-people enclosure, and she, too, felt the uttermost despair of a young man. It would be the one they called Valencio. How often had she heard the men thinking about Valencio? She suspected that he might even be the reason that both Yiko and Narzu-Han had apparently shifted homes to Morocco.

She said to the little girl, "We'll arrange special lessons for you soon, especially in how to shut your mind to other people, which is very important. For now, you're to stay right away from this area." She touched the child quite gently, and said, "It is not for you to worry about whatever you feel from this area."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Adil Khatabi had word from Japan. There was a boy waiting for him, just turned twelve. He was called Pierre, supposed to be docile, though apt to be tearful. He'd been castrated at the same time as he'd been numbered. The enclosure overseer didn't want a troublemaker like Valencio, and the doe-eyed boy had been chosen with that in mind. There was also a twelve year old girl, virgin of course, for Ahjmed. They returned to Japan, Ichiri as well, curious to see the boy. Maybe after a while, Adil would be willing to share.

Belinda discovered that Brahim was suddenly her owner again. She didn't like being so casually disposed of, but had no choice, and took refuge in her dreams and in her music. Belinda had her own defences. Hicham left for Japan, as well, but assured Astra he would not be long.

Faheem was asked to escort a group of women and children to Paris where they would stay for a few months. This was routine, always an escort when the women travelled 'for defence,' but this time there were extra instructions. Three of the younger women were absolutely not allowed to leave the Family. At the same time, unless unavoidable, they should not know they were not free to leave if they chose.

The Compound was emptying of Khatabis. There was still Usman, involved with a Khatabi-Richi woman, Haru, regarded as a nonentity because he liked a peaceful life, and Yiko and Narzu-Han.

After a week in which only Narzu-Han used him, Valencio felt a little easier, and found himself able to walk to the dining room to wait. Botan was there, caressing Margaret, and talking casually to Nusa'pei. Valencio took a few furious steps, and knocked Botan to the floor, not satisfied, and hauling him up again for more punishment, as the guards looked around in surprise.

Kofi-Zee stunned him, just as Narzu-Han arrived, and raised his eyebrows at the bodies on the floor.

Kofi-Zee said, "Valencio was being obedient, I think. He came to meet you this time."

Narzu-Han looked at Botan, bloodied nose, unconscious on the floor. Mildly, he queried, "What did Botan do?"

"He was fondling Margaret."

Narzu-Han regarded him, and smiled. "Nasty scar."

Kofi-Zee remarked as Botan stirred, "He punished Valencio one time, I think, severely, and without authorisation."

Narzu-Han was pleased. Maybe there would be an excuse to punish Botan rather than his boy. He caressed his boy's face, and invited, "Tell me more."

Nusa'pei said, "There was no evidence, and Valencio was not in a state to make a complaint at the time."

Narzu-Han waited for more. Nusa'pei glanced at Kofi-Zee, who enlarged, "Valencio was on general duties, very thin and weak, not appearing to even know what was happening. Botan kept him a lot longer than usual, and then he was unconscious, very pale, and took hours to revive. We suspected, but didn't know."

Narzu-Han regarded Botan, who pulled himself to a sitting position. Quietly, he asked, "Botan, did you ever use the Spell of Pain on Valencio without authorisation?"

Botan denied it, trying to conceal his anger.

"It was a few years ago, before he was mine. Did you use the Spell of Pain on Valencio without authorisation?" Narzu-Han probed, and then said to Nusa'pei, "Botan nearly killed him with it, and not for anything he could help. Please organise that he be severely whipped."

He caressed his boy's face again, and said, "Diethard, we'll leave him stunned for a little, and take him to the end room now."

Diethard inclined his head, and gathered up the young man in his arms, remarking, "He's not as heavy as he should be."

Narzu-Han agreed, "He's getting too thin again, as he was when I first took him over."

Margaret was watching, taking everything in. Botan was to be whipped. Wonderful. She hated Botan.

Nusa'pei said, "Botan will not be using you tonight, Margaret. You're dismissed until your next appointment is due."

Margaret looked at her friend, now held in the arms of the big guard. Other men had arrived to meet women, and Gloria, Helene and Rosnita also watched. There was nothing they could do for Valencio, and it was not as if they didn't have their own worries. Few Khatabis were good lovers - the women's work a matter of pleasing their clients sufficiently that there were no complaints.

x

Diethard held Valencio in his arms and walked to the end room. Narzu-Han explained, "He is always used on the Brieke-tei, no longer docile enough without its restraint, even for me." He paused, looking assessingly at the two guards, and continued. "It gives me great pleasure to see him used by others. If either, or both of you, wish, you may use him as well."

Bashir looked at the youth, whom Diethard still held, as if reluctant to put him down. He said, "This morning, when Abimael was not available, he came to me for the routine spell. I am reluctant to have him turn against me."

Diethard said, "He's never even spoken to me, I think, and yet I excited him once." He looked down at the closed eyes, "I would love to have him. I think I always wanted him."

Narzu-Han cautioned, "You will have to do exactly as I say. It is of vital importance that he not be hurt."

Diethard gently lay Valencio down on the bed, and said huskily, "I will do exactly as you say."

Narzu-Han sat on the edge of the bed, and stroked Valencio's hair away from his forehead. "I will revive him only when I'm ready." He started undoing Valencio's shirt buttons, and then looked questioningly at Bashir. Bashir looked quickly away, and said, "I'll be outside."

Gently, tenderly, Valencio had his clothing removed, and knee, thigh and waist straps fitted. Diethard carefully lifted him onto the Brieke-tei and settled him into place. There had been little talk, but as Narzu-Han went about adjusting the restraints, he asked, "Have you ever had a boy?"

Diethard said, "Neither boy nor girl, not like this."

Narzu-Han was talking softly, almost hypnotically. "It's so easy to hurt. And yet, if you don't hurt, it is a sensuous pleasure. With Valencio, it is not just his body. He's a passionate boy, a very sexual young man. It excites him tremendously, he always enjoys it when it's done properly. Yet he thinks still that it's somehow wrong, and suffers because of it." He kissed the boy's face, and said, "One day he'll understand, and then he'll be happy again. He's to be mine, as long as he lives."

He caressed gently, and continued his lecture. "When you take someone like this, you have to get them accepting, relaxed. If a boy is tense, it is far more likely that he'll be hurt." His hand wandered over Valencio's bottom. "You caress, reassure, talk gently." He leaned over, and kissed between shoulder blades. "There has to be a physical preparation as well. You can't just thrust into his body, and expect him to like it."

He pulled out the small shelf, and assembled the three dilators, and the lotion. His hand wandered over bottom again, fingers finding the cleft, and running between buttocks.

Diethard watched, hypnotised, unfamiliar with the concept of a slow buildup of sexual excitement that can lead to overwhelming pleasure. Like most young men, he took his satisfaction always, far too quickly.

"Valencio has been used like this regularly since he was just a child of twelve," said Narzu-Han, as he inserted a narrow probe. "The body becomes accustomed to the penetration, and the muscles relax after a little. But even if a boy has never in his life been used in this way, if one is slow and gentle, if one is loving and reassuring, then he can find pleasure."

Narzu-Han put down the dilator, and selected the next size up. Diethard reached out a hand, and gently touched Valencio on the thigh. Narzu-Han smiled, feeling the big guard's acute excitement. He handed him the dildo, and watched as it was tenderly inserted, just as he'd been doing himself.

Narzu-Han glanced at the clock. A stun lasted usually about half an hour, and he wanted Valencio to wake with Diethard already in him, and thrusting, but gently, gently. He drew his wand, "A Spell of Gentle Calm is seldom effective with a very agitated person, but like this - Valencio will wake up feeling very calm and relaxed."

He pointed his wand, and said the word that put Valencio under the influence of the magic. "By the time it wears off, he'll be happy with us both for giving him so much pleasure."

Diethard smiled. He would take his pleasure, and he would give pleasure. He was using the largest of the dildos now, taking pleasure in doing it.

Narzu-Han said, "A little more lotion, for lubrication, and then you may penetrate, just push in, but make no movements yet."

Diethard pulled off his robe, suddenly hurried, but put a curb on himself again. If he did the wrong thing, he might still lose this privilege.

Narzu-Han was pleased. Diethard was a big young man, and so ready. It affected him, so that he shuddered a little as he watched the erect penis bury itself within the boy he thought he loved.

"Make no movement now," he cautioned again.

Diethard gasped, "No movements!" How could he stand it? Never had he tried to restrain himself like this!

Narzu-Han was amused at his frustration. Young men needed to learn patience when lovemaking. Diethard leaned forward, over the youth, and extended his arms over his, hands covering his hands, possessing.

Narzu-Han was pleased. "Stay like that, and start thrusting, but only a very small amount, only very, very gently."

He drew his wand to lift the stun spell, but suddenly felt his boy. He was already recovering from the stun, becoming aware, but still dazed, and with the Spell of Calm influencing him as well. Narzu-Han put his wand away again, and started stroking Valencio's forehead and over his head, in a soothing, repetitive motion. He spoke this time to the boy. "I am with you, Valencio. You are being looked after, enjoyed. And you can enjoy it too. Sex is good, and you are a good boy."

Valencio lay relaxed. A warm man's body lay over him, in him, and it felt good, just as his owner said. He was a good boy. He didn't need to worry. He was a good boy, and his owner would look after him.

Narzu-Han smiled. It was going exactly as he'd anticipated. Could this experience be good enough that Valencio might forget to be unhappy? He said to Diethard, "A deeper stroke now, but still slowly, gently."

Valencio's sensations became a little more intense. He was not truly excited yet, but it was good. He was good. His owner said so. Narzu-Han's hand still stroked repetitively over his head. An awareness moved within Valencio, and he said, but quietly, "Bloody Diethard."

Narzu-Han said quietly, compellingly, "Forget who it might be. Forget yourself. Close your eyes, and just enjoy it." Narzu-Han was learning Yiko's techniques.

Diethard moaned slightly. Couldn't he go faster? He needed to finish.

Narzu-Han said softly, "Take your time, Diethard. You need to allow time for your partner to enjoy it. Always. When you're with a woman, and when you have the privilege of something like this."

Quite suddenly, a blinding excitement rose within Valencio, and Narzu-Han gripped the Brieke-tei, fearing that he might fall. Huskily, he said, " _Now_ , Diethard. "Not too vigorous, but now you can use the boy as he was always meant to be used."

Diethard thrust harder, no longer with his chest in contact with the boy's back, standing higher, panting, climaxing, and leaning forward again, over him, as Valencio also climaxed.

Narzu-Han would need to make a cleaning spell on himself, and on the inside of his robe. It was almost routine when he shared, as another man pleased his boy.

Valencio lay quietly, the big man still over him, still in him.

After a time, Diethard passed a hand over Valencio's shoulders, withdrew, and said, with feeling, "Thank you, Narzu-Han."

Narzu-Han said quietly, to Valencio, "You have pleased me very much tonight, Valencio. Know you are a good boy. Know that sex is good." He kissed him, very gently on his cheek, and repeated, "You are a good boy, and I will always look after you."

He felt Valencio's warm feeling of safety and peace. His boy would be alright. He smiled at Diethard, very pleased with him, and started releasing the slave. Valencio was quiet, obedient, as he was instructed to stand down, and his owner touched his wand to the additional restraints, which fell away.

Diethard was looking at the Brieke-tei, seeing proof of Valencio's excitement pooled in the dip made for the purpose. He touched a finger to it, and then turned, smiling, to the boy.

Valencio's red fury erupted. The bastard guard, whom he loathed, the act that made him so filthy. He never gave a thought to cunning, and a sharp blade concealed in a seam. He didn't want to kill, just to bash his face in. The big man was totally unprepared for the blow that sent him to the ground, followed by a kick with a hard foot, and another. Valencio was swearing now, using his native Italian.

Narzu-Han's voice cracked like a whip, "Valencio, stop this nonsense!"

Valencio whirled and struck at his owner, who liked to share.

Narzu-Han was taken aback. He hadn't believed that Valencio might attack him. He snapped again, "Valencio!"

Valencio hesitated, stepping back, shaking his head.

Diethard staggered to his wand, and stunned the boy.

Narzu-Han said, "Stunning him was not necessary. He stopped when I said."

Diethard inclined his head, using the standard respectful gesture, but thinking that Narzu-Han was a little foolish.

Narzu-Han smiled, "I may be a little foolish, but was that the best sex you've ever had?"

Diethard thought, and suddenly laughed, "That was the _best_ sex I've ever had, but I think I'd best ask for a transfer now."

Narzu-Han nodded. "It was my error. He hates the thought of being used by those whose duty is to guard him."

Diethard said, concerned, "He's attacked again. Just how dangerous is he?"

"He uses fists, not a sharp blade that kills."

Diethard said sceptically, "Maybe that was because he doesn't have a sharp blade that kills."

Narzu-Han glanced at Valencio's clothing, but only said, "We'll dress him, you can carry him back, and we'll lift the spell once in the enclosure."

Diethard remarked, caressing his bruised face, "I don't think we need to lift the Spell of Calm."

Narzu-Han smiled and agreed, "It appears that it may have worn off."

x

Nusa'pei turned to Diethard as he entered the enclosure, again carrying Valencio. His eyes took in the red marks of a severe bruise on the side of his jaw, and that he moved with a little stiffness. Diethard smiled, still full of the remembered pleasure, as he courteously requested a transfer.

Nusa'pei raised an eyebrow, and Diethard laughed. "Narzu-Han is pleased, I'm pleased, and he didn't actually hurt anyone."

Nusa'pei said, resigned, "You'd best take him back to his room, and get out of his sight before he revives."

Valencio, on his bed, turned over and slept, deeply and peacefully. He was a little confused when he woke in the morning, trying to work out the sequence of events. He'd hit Botan, and then he was in the end room, and then Diethard, and then... Had he attacked Narzu-Han? He raised his right wrist. The colours that denoted his ownership were still there.

He jerked to his feet. He hadn't showered. One always had to have a shower straight after use. Otherwise the dirtiness stayed too much on the surface. He grabbed some fresh clothes, grabbed a towel, and walked urgently to shower. Bloody Diethard! How could Narzu-Han have allowed it? He knew he loathed the guards. He'd hit at Narzu-Han. Had he connected? He wasn't quite sure.

Hilde found him as he dried himself, and said, with relief, "You're alright then!"

Valencio looked up, and suddenly laughed, "I hit Botan, I hit Diethard, and no-one seems to be punishing. I guess I must be a good boy underneath it all."

Margaret came in, "I was looking for you. Did you know that Botan was to be whipped? It might even be happening now."

Valencio said blankly, "I hit him, and he gets whipped?"

Margaret giggled, and said, "If it was just like that, you could hit every wizard you see. But they said it was because Botan hit you with the Spell of Pain, but years ago."

Valencio shrugged, and said, "I'm starving!"

He stopped, looking at Thierry's old room. It now said, 'No. 124, Adolfina.' The door was shut.

He commented, "It beats me how they decide on a number. It seems to have no order at all."

"She came in last night, and you wouldn't have seen her."

Valencio knitted his brow, "I hope she didn't see me."

Margaret reassured, "She didn't see, and even if she had, there was nothing to see, just that they stunned you, took you away, and when you were brought back, you were stunned again."

Valencio said to her, ruefully, "I make an awful fool of myself sometimes."

Margaret squeezed his hand, "I was hating the thought of Botan, and now he'll be out of action. Narzu-Han ordered him severely whipped."

Hilde turned aside, and spoke to Helene, who nodded. She'd call Adolfina, as otherwise, she'd miss breakfast. The new girl had been almost silent the previous night when brought in, shocked, though she wore a white wristband, indicating that she'd not yet been raped. About fifteen, Hilde guessed, and wondered who she was for. A virgin was almost always claimed by a Khatabi, and then kept as Favourite, for a few days or a few years, depending on how much she pleased him.

Valencio ignored the guards at breakfast, two with the kitchen staff, Aminadi and Irwandi, and the additional two, wands drawn but at their sides, whose job was simply to keep an eye on Valencio.

The new girl came in with Helene, still looking pale and shocked. Helene glanced at Valencio, and took her to the opposite end of the table. Adolfina picked at her breakfast, and looked at the guards with searing resentment. After a while, Helene and Adolfina went out together.

Margaret said to Valencio, "We can't stop it, and we all get over it."

"Does anyone really get over it?"

Margaret admitted, "I don't know, but for most of us, it stops hurting as much after a while."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

The four remaining Khatabi men dined in their usual luxury.

Usman remarked, "You're looking particularly pleased with yourself, Narzu-Han."

Narzu-Han smiled complacently.

Usman laughed, "Your boy, again?"

Narzu-Han chuckled. "I allowed Diethard, and my boy loved it. And then he punched Diethard, but Diethard didn't seem to mind - probably still raving over the experience!"

"And I don't suppose you punished him!"

"Not after giving me so much pleasure!"

"Will he punch you when you go for him tonight?"

Narzu-Han looked thoughtful, and said doubtfully, "I don't think so..."

Yiko suggested, "Maybe you'd best take him by surprise, during the day."

"Maybe..."

Nusa'pei hid his resignation when Narzu-Han arrived midmorning, to find his boy. He glanced at the brown bag that Narzu-Han held. No. 143 attacked guards, and his doting owner brought him treats! Instead, he only said, "I'll go with you myself. I can make sure he's staying away from the new girl, as well."

"A new girl?"

"Chosen for Faheem, but he's gone away, and said not to bother keeping her for him. She's virgin, so tell the others. Best if we keep her a few days first, but I guess you can decide it among yourselves."

"I'll have a look while I'm here."

Nusa'pei inclined his head, and cautioned, "Too early yet, for preference. She's still in shock."

"I didn't think that mattered to you."

"It doesn't do to become sentimental about the dirt-people, of course, but if they're treated with kindness, they give a lot more pleasure. Ahjmed's girls hardly ever make good slaves, while those who start with Yiko, for instance, are much better. I've often thought about your boy. If only Faheem had taken more care right at the start."

Narzu-Han said mildly, "You're forgetting to mind your tongue."

Nusa'pei glanced at him, and agreed. "So I am."

Emma, Margaret, and now Adolfina, the younger ones, with Kaede. They were talking German, Adolfina's language, which they all now knew, though not fluent.

Nusa'pei frowned. He didn't know German, and didn't like the prisoners using a language he didn't understand.

Narzu-Han said, "Valencio once told me it's just something to do - to learn each other's native languages, that they all become very bored."

"There's quite a good library now, and giving them too much would make them demanding and restless."

"It is best if they're content with what they have. And it's not as if they're not looked after."

The three girls looked at the wizards with trepidation. Thuli and Rafu stood close, wands drawn, alert for the appearance of Valencio.

Nusa'pei ordered, "Adolfina, come here."

Narzu-Han pulled her close, held her chin so she looked at him, deep blue eyes glaring. He spoke, quite kindly, "You're a pretty child. In a week or so, you'll know it's not so terrible to be here." He frowned, and said sternly, "Don't even _think_ of it."

Emma said quickly, "Adolfina, be sensible!" and she added something in German.

Narzu-Han glanced at her. He didn't really have the language, but he understood Emma's warning. A Khatabi could kill if he chose, and probably no-one would say a thing.

Nusa'pei asked, "Ready to find Valencio?"

Narzu-Han looked around, and half closed his eyes, before saying, "In the pool, I think."

They found him alone, lapping the pool, not wearing shorts since there were no women around to provoke a reaction. His actions were rhythmical, mechanical. His thoughts were a long way away, again exploring that misty mountain, where moss grew on logs, and there were always puddles. He was picking his way carefully though a bog. One missed step, and he'd sink deep, and never be seen again.

Narzu-Han blocked him off, not wanting to feel his wave of longing for that oblivion. And yet Valencio thought he was doing well that day. He thought even that he'd be able to go to the dining room when required. If only he could thoroughly hit a wizard every day, he might be able to go on a little longer.

He swam on, and Nusa'pei asked quietly, "Is he deliberately ignoring us?"

"It's a sort of an escape. He has a vivid imagination, and right now, he's making use of it to pretend he's not here."

Nusa'pei said uncertainly, "He's retreated like that before, and nearly died because he didn't eat enough."

Narzu-Han said, "It's not like that now. Perfectly conscious, and just an entertainment." He called, in his mind, _Valencio!_

Valencio stopped and turned to them, before swimming to the side and pulling himself out. Thuli and Rafu spread out a touch, keeping him under a close watch, but not coming close enough to hit.

Narzu-Han said casually, "How are you feeling today, Valencio?"

Valencio said uncertainly, "Alright, I think."

His eyes went to Nusa'pei, who watched him as closely as the guards.

There was a grouping of women not far away, Shirley, Amreeta, Sheri. Was Valencio to be punished?

Valencio asked, "Can I get dressed?"

"In a minute," said Narzu-Han. He was looking at his boy assessingly, and said to Nusa'pei, "He's too thin."

Nusa'pei wondered what he was expected to do about it. Khatabi were quite unreasonable sometimes.

Amreeta whispered to Shirley, and Shirley whispered back, "He won't say no!"

"Certainly a lot better-looking than the ones we have to be nice to."

Narzu-Han caught the thought, and ignored it. He said to Valencio, "Dress now, and I'll feed you up a little."

Valencio dressed, and wondered if they'd go to the end room afterwards. He liked it so much better when it was just Narzu-Han. It didn't make him so dirty. Valencio walked off with his owner, looking as if he'd never thought of hitting.

Adolfina noticed them as they passed, and she asked, "Why is there a man here?"

Emma and Margaret looked at each other, and it was Kaede who explained in a noncommittal voice. "Valencio is the Favourite of Narzu-Han Khatabi-Vrie, and is here for sex, the same as all of us, until we're a little old for their taste. He's been here since he was twelve."

Adolfina looked at her, and said, "But..."

Kaede said gently, "We prefer not to think about what happens in the working bedrooms. None of us have the choice, and are used as the wizards decide."

Adolfina tugged at the white wristband, and wished very much that she'd agreed to the urgent demands of her boyfriend just a week before. She wouldn't have been a virgin then, and probably not wanted. Bastard wizards!

Valencio and Narzu-Han were in the sitting room, Narzu-Han spoke of the visit to France. "All of the smaller children, except for a couple of babies, and the intermediate group as well, ten and eleven year olds."

Valencio asked curiously, "Just how many children are there?"

"About a dozen," said Narzu-Han casually.

Valencio was surprised, "Is that all?"

"More based in Japan, of course."

Valencio changed the subject, "Are you going to punish me for Botan or Diethard?"

"No, but you'd best not make a habit of it."

Valencio said casually, "On the other hand, it makes things easier for me. I reckon you should provide me with a wizard to hit every morning, and then I could be more obedient for you at night."

Narzu-Han frowned at him, and Valencio fidgeted, wondering if he'd change his mind about punishment. Instead, he said, "Have you had enough to eat now, Valencio?"

Valencio looked at his owner, and his breath came faster. He didn't understand himself. He wanted Narzu-Han to use him, he wanted the excitement, and he didn't want to live because he wanted it. Narzu-Han stood, Valencio walked into his arms, and his desire mounted as Narzu-Han's hands caressed.

Narzu-Han said, "Just on the bed today, Valencio. We'll see just how far your obedience goes."

The end room. Valencio tried. He fought himself to stay still and quiet, curled on his side as his owner lay behind him, and started to penetrate. Surely he wanted it. He'd wanted it not long before, and it was Narzu-Han who was his owner, and called him a good boy.

He jerked himself away, and Narzu-Han swore, hurt a little by the sudden movement, and very annoyed. He said, grimly, "Very well, then, face down on the bed."

Valencio looked away, shaking, but forced himself to do as he was told. Narzu-Han secured the wrist and ankle restraints, and then looked at the naked body. He sat on the edge of the bed, and stroked, down his back, across the bottom, so that Valencio quivered, wanting it again.

Narzu-Han said, "I should punish, really. But you're too beautiful to punish - maybe just a little..."

Narzu-Han adjusted his position, and pushed himself hard into the body that lay beneath him so that Valencio yelped. For a moment, Narzu-Han just lay over him, deep in him. The pain eased, and Narzu-Han started thrusting, but gently now. He hadn't really meant to hurt his beloved boy.

Narzu-Han took his pleasure, but Valencio's desire did not return. It had been Narzu-Han's grim tone, the talk of punishment, as well as the minor hurt. Valencio had been reminded of the pleasures of Adil, and after all, the two were probably closely related. Both bloody wizards, both tarred with the same brush, it was just that Narzu-Han usually took his pleasures in a slightly different way.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

In Japan, Pierre leaned against the side of Adil, accepting his casual caress, even looking for it. He was petted. He hadn't been hurt, and didn't fully understand the significance of the change in his genitals, even beginning to think it was a desirable change, when Adil loved so much to stroke the tiny penis, and feel the smooth flatness where there had been testicles. Adil sometimes displayed him to others, and they, too, were loving and tender, admiring, it seemed to the boy eunuch.

The overseer, Kosin, was pleased with his latest acquisition. He was going to have a slave as desired as Nusa'pei's prize, but without the problems. Adil stroked again, and Pierre put his face up to it, looking at the tall man with the eye-patch, adoration in his stance. Adil glanced at the boy, amused, and wondered how long he'd keep him before handing him over to Ahjmed. He thought he might become boring, quite soon.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Hilde waited for Valencio. He said briefly, "I was not punished, just need a shower."

So he'd been used, Hilde thought. The women were seldom used in the day, but Valencio was quite often taken for use, whenever his owner fancied. Once he came back, she commented, "There are some new books, but most of them car books, of all things!"

Valencio shook his head. He wasn't really interested in cars. After all, it was unlikely he'd ever even see one again.

Narzu-Han wanted more from his boy, and by lunchtime, Valencio's list said Narzu-Han/Usman. Hilde looked at it with worry even before Valencio checked. He wasn't expecting any more today.

Adolfina was looking a bit better, but still scarcely ate. She was filled with a fury, at her father, who'd sold her, in spite of an apparently wealthy home, and at the wizards. If only she hadn't been virgin. Maybe she could still cheat them, and she looked at Valencio. He was used for sex by men, which made her feel sick. But when she put something up inside herself, trying to make it so she was no longer virgin, it hurt too much, and she couldn't do it. If she wanted to cheat the wizards, it would have to be Valencio, who sat at the opposite end of the table, almost silent, and eating not much more than herself. She'd gathered what they did to him, but couldn't quite imagine it, and tried not to think of it. She'd never seen an erect penis, not even that of the lost boyfriend who'd kept himself concealed from her, wanting to, but cautious not to frighten.

She watched as women finished their lunches, and then walked over to look at the lists, most of them quite casual. It was routine.

Emma commented, "Yiko wants me tonight. He's my owner now, and it means that I only have him, and no-one else."

Adolfina asked, "Who else have owners?"

"Belinda, owned again by Brahim, though it was Ichiri for a while, and Margaret, owned by Hicham."

"Valencio?"

"Yes, of course. He's been Narzu-Han's for years."

"How old is he?"

"Seventeen, I think. But we never worry about birthdays here. It's too much of a reminder."

"And you? How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"How long have you been here?"

"Are you having any dessert. Valencio always says at least the bloody wizards are good cooks!"

Adolfina asked no more questions, but watched as Valencio walked with Gloria and Maliwan to check the lists. He stared. It wasn't fair. Once a day. He could manage once a day, he thought, but not twice.

Gloria put an arm around him, and said quietly, "Tasha tells me there's a private place, hidden by bushes. I'm beginning to feel a little deprived - no-one for three days now."

He didn't take it in, his gaze wandering, finding Thuli who watched, wand raised. He tensed. Gloria gripped his arm harder and said urgently, "Come with me, now."

Valencio looked at her and said, "What? What did you say?"

Gloria shook him, "You're very insulting!"

She pulled him down, and whispered in his ear, and Valencio looked at her, and relaxed, "That would quite definitely help!"

All the same, he was slow to rouse, and Gloria wound up doing for him what she did for the wizards. The men always loved it, but never tried to demand it of their slaves, not since a Khatabi penis had been very badly mangled. Valencio forgot himself in the acute pleasure of the new sensations.

Gloria stopped and said quietly, "I could continue, or you could make love with me now, whatever you want."

Valencio said huskily, "You should stop now, and then I'll give you pleasure in the same way."

Gloria was stunned, "You can't do that! No-one's ever done that!"

Valencio traced her breast with his finger, and said, "Lie down then. It's time someone gave you the pleasure you give others."

Gloria was self-conscious, experienced though she was. Brought in at eleven, now over thirty, yet she'd never been given the acute pleasure that Valencio now gave her.

Adolfina watched, very quietly, hidden in the bushes. Helene saw her there, and made sure that no other came near. Seeing free sex might help her more than anything else possibly could, and the soft sound of Gloria's moans was sufficient proof of pleasure being shared.

Gloria said urgently, "Now. I want you now."

Valencio knelt, leaning forward, touching, and Adolfina saw an erect penis for the first time. She sighed. He was so beautiful, and she was deeply stirred. A few minutes later, Gloria was pounding on his back, calling to him that it had to be now! Valencio obeyed, and Adolfina moaned softly with her own wanting.

x

They lay together a long while afterwards, Gloria and Valencio. Gloria dozed, her head on Valencio's shoulder, his arm around her. Valencio stared at the sky, his eyes wet. This was how it should be. What they did to him... He couldn't help it. He always became excited when a man was in him. He stroked the woman who lay against him. _This_ was how it should be.

Helene went to Adolfina, and Adolfina silently slipped away with her. After a long time, Adolfina said to Helene, "It can be good, can't it?"

Helene nodded. "Most of us get pleasure from it, quite often, but the Khatabis on the whole, are very selfish lovers. Maybe in a few weeks, you can invite Valencio."

Adolfina was silent, and Helene said very firmly, "Not now. You'll be punished if you're found to be not virgin when taken for use."

Adolfina said quietly, "It's not very fair, is it?"

"No, it's not fair. All we can do is make the best of it."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Half past nine. The later time indicated he'd probably be kept all night. Valencio was showered and changed, and took two reluctant steps towards the dining room before freezing. If only it had been just Narzu-Han. If he asked, would Narzu-Han change his mind about sharing? Sometimes, Narzu-Han paid attention to his wishes. He hadn't shared him with Faheem. Not recently. If it was just Narzu-Han, just him alone, he could do it, he thought, at least for a while longer.

Usman was ready, anticipating, expectant. Narzu-Han frowned at him.

Usman said, "You're not going to change your mind, are you?"

Narzu-Han said, "Valencio's just a bit tricky right now. Immensely rewarding, but I think I'll get him ready first, restrained on the Brieke-tei, so he doesn't try and attack you."

Usman asked, surprised, "Why should he attack? You say he loves it!"

Narzu-Han said briskly, "Of course he loves it. You'll see. But I just have to take care of him. I don't want him unmanageable."

"I've already agreed to do exactly as you say."

Haru and Yiko were also in the room. Haru said casually, "Why don't you simply use the control spells? Easy enough to render him helpless, and do as you please."

Narzu-Han, unusually, drew his wand, and went to stand in front of Haru, now thoroughly alarmed. Smoothly, Narzu-Han said, "I hear you always blinded and deafened him, as well as having him totally helpless when you used him. It's part of the reason he's hard to handle now."

Haru said, "Please Narzu-Han..."

Narzu-Han waved his wand, and Haru could not see.

"When I come back, I'll take off the spells," Narzu-Han said, waved his wand again, and Haru was deafened as well.

Yiko said, "You didn't give him a chance to duel."

"Haru always declines a duel."

Yiko was astounded. "He's Khatabi, and he's sufficient of a coward that he declines a duel?"

Narzu-Han grinned, "You should ask Valencio what he thinks about duelling. He'd say that Haru was the only sensible one among us!"

Yiko chuckled, and cautioned, "Be careful."

Narzu-Han assured him, "I know to be careful, and Valencio wouldn't try and hurt me. I'm planning on sleeping with him tonight."

"What about Haru?"

"If you would, you could release him at a time of your choosing. Kofi-Zee told me about it. Valencio was put on the Brieke-tei for Haru, at a time when he was terrified of it, and then blinded and deafened." He looked critically at the teacher, "I'd do worse if I duelled with him."

Yiko nodded, "I never did appreciate his company much. He can wait until I retire for the night."

Narzu-Han found Valencio gripping the fence, pale and sweating with the pain. Hilde was close, not trying to stop him, just offering what comfort her presence was.

Narzu-Han strode forward, and Kofi-Zee and Abensur quickly raised their wands, Kofi-Zee pointing. Narzu-Han wrenched his boy off the fence, speaking harshly, "Fool! What do you think you're doing?"

Valencio looked at him, confused, and then reached for him. "Narzu-Han?"

Narzu-Han said gently, "Yes, I'm here, and you come with me now."

Valencio stumbled a little as he walked. He was with his owner, who looked after him. Hilde shook her head. What was going to become of Valencio? His actions made no sense any more.

The guards were Bashir and Abensur. They both had wands drawn, and accompanied Narzu-Han and Valencio into the end room. Narzu-Han was being prudent. Valencio never usually gave any trouble afterwards, but seldom did the procedure of getting him restrained on the Brieke-tei go entirely smoothly any more. The guards were ready for a sudden revolt.

But Valencio took his clothing off as Narzu-Han requested, and stayed obediently still as the additional restraints were adjusted. Narzu-Han held him close then, holding him with passion. Valencio responded with his own mounting passion. Narzu-Han ordered him onto the Brieke-tei, and he scarcely hesitated, doing as he was told. The guards relaxed as soon as the first clips were secured.

Narzu-Han was very pleased. There was no need for pessimism when Valencio became erect just because his owner embraced him, and then submitted to the restraints without a murmur.

The guards let themselves out, and Usman came in, quite a small man, the same age as Narzu-Han. He beamed as he took in Valencio's position. Narzu-Han glanced at him, caressed the boy's bottom, and then passed his hand underneath, inviting Usman. Usman stepped forward quietly, and he too, felt the youth's excitement.

Strange hands caressing him, and the daze produced by the pain of the fence was thrown off. Valencio struggled, fighting the restraints. Narzu-Han said, "He can still move too much when he's like this. He pulled away from me this morning, but when fully secured, there is no escape. He takes whatever we choose to do to him."

Usman held up the strap for the waist restraint, and Narzu-Han nodded. "Just take your time, and ensure he cannot move sufficient to avoid the use of him."

He said to Valencio, "Did you hear that, Valencio? It is what I want. You cannot stop what's going to happen. Whether I just allow Usman, or bring in another dozen men. You are helpless, so relax and stop fighting."

Valencio was helpless. He relaxed, and stopped fighting.

Usman smiled, and started adjusting the waist and thigh restraints, petting, feeling the boy quiver, quite unable to move away.

Usman spoke to him, a little hoarse in his own excitement. Narzu-Han stepped back, and allowed Usman to take the lead, massaging the boy, in order to further soothe and relax, and then putting his hand through and under again, feeling and fondling, as Valencio's excitement took hold.

Narzu-Han was looking away, feeling everything his boy felt. Maybe he'd best sit down, his legs were shaking.

Usman took the lotion from the drawer, and took his time massaging it in, not worrying about the dilators, just using his finger to penetrate, and his voice to reassure, to gentle.

Narzu-Han glanced at Usman, and chose not to interfere. A finger wasn't normally enough, he felt, but Usman wasn't particularly big, and Valencio was wanting.

Usman leaned forward over him, holding him, not penetrating yet. Commandingly, he said, "Do you want it, Valencio?"

Valencio twitched. Of course he wanted it. No way he was going to tell that to a bloody wizard!

Usman's finger began to rhythmically thrust, and again he asked, "Do you want it, Valencio?"

Narzu-Han was irritated, reflecting Valencio's irritation. "Just do it!" he finally exclaimed, and felt Valencio's excitement quickly rebound to its former heights, as Usman did as he said.

Usman leaned forward over the boy again afterwards, holding him, still in him. He looked around at Narzu-Han, and laughed to himself. Narzu-Han sat forward in his chair, head between his knees, and very pale. It reminded him of other times when he'd seen Narzu-Han not block himself sufficiently. He'd fainted once, the first time he saw the Hyrocles Virgostori Curse. He was even absent from class a few days, as Yiko took him in hand. He'd come back grim, determined, had mastered what was required quickly, but never had taken pleasure in it. Yet he was a very efficient Fighter when required.

Usman withdrew, kissed the boy, and told him how good he was being. He glanced at Narzu-Han, beginning to recover. He didn't allow Valencio down, just fetched a washer, and tenderly washed him. His entry had been a little forceful, but there was no blood.

Narzu-Han wasn't indicating that he should finish, and he started stroking again, developing into a more deliberate massage. Maybe again, in a little while.

Valencio was almost dozing. Strange. So much better with a woman, yet the sheer excitement of being taken like this - it was incredible! Usman took him again, gently, tenderly, followed by Narzu-Han, now wanting to be in his boy. It was what he was made for, to give pleasure to a man, just like this.

They freed him finally, and he stood with utmost docility, as Usman embraced him, and told him how happy he'd made him. "I'll bring you a present," promised Usman. "Tell me what you want."

Valencio muttered that he didn't know, he had everything he needed.

They let him to the bathroom, Usman took his leave, and they both had their backs to him for a few minutes. But Valencio only looked at the bed, wanting to cuddle up next to his owner, who made him feel safe, protected, loved.

Yiko, in the sitting room, finished his book, briefly waved a wand, and Haru could hear and see again, trying not to show Yiko his furious resentment. And over the dirt-boy again.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Just Narzu-Han alone the evening after, and this time, when he found Valencio holding tight to the fence, he slapped him hard on the face, and told him he was absolutely forbidden to go near it ever again.

Valencio just blinked at him, not quite taking it in. The pain of the fence, that only increased the longer it was held - it helped, and he did not resist as he was restrained, and then used. Narzu-Han cleaned the Brieke-tei afterwards, a little relieved that it was only ordinary that day. Very nice, of course, but he hadn't come near to fainting with the intensity of feeling.

Valencio was released back into the enclosure, greeted with relief by Hilde, who counted every day that he didn't either kill himself, or someone else, a victory.


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapter 30:_

 _Note to the reader_ _: There is a scene of enormous cruelty in this chapter, though Valencio is not involved. If you choose, you could stop reading when you get to Japan, and Pierre. Go on to the next chapter instead._

 _There is also a mention of the 'English wizard, Bellamy.' That is Henry Bellamy, often referred to as 'the Great Wizard,' and once known as Harry Potter. (Harry Potter and his world is owned by J. K. Rowling.)_

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Valencio was restless that night, prowling around in the early hours. Once he would have visited Enclosure 2, maybe seen Farfalla, or one of the others. Some of them missed having the regular sex their bodies craved, though few, if any, would have willingly gone back to Enclosure 1, to be used by whoever wanted.

Adolfina was also restless in the night, and found him sitting leaning against the fence. The severe pain came in surges, familiar, reassuring, soothing.

Adolfina looked at him consideringly, and then sat down beside him, and leaned against the fence. He exclaimed, "Don't do that! It's a stupid thing to do."

Adolfina moved away from the fence, but asked, "Why do you do it then?"

He leaned his head back tiredly, and said that he didn't know. The pain came again. He really was very stupid, and being hurt should not make him feel better. He moved away from the fence, and asked, "How are you going?"

Adolfina said, "A few more days, I'm told, and then someone will hurt me, and the white wristband will be removed."

Valencio touched her wrist, gently, trying to offer comfort.

Adolfina said abruptly, "Will you have sex with me? Now? So I won't be virgin."

Valencio was quiet, and finally said, "I can understand you not wanting some bloody wizard, but the thing is, they'll punish you, very badly, if they find you not virgin when it's time."

"How will they know?"

Valencio said uncertainly, "It's supposed to hurt a woman the first time, I think, but you'd best ask one of the women because I don't really know."

"They said it hurts, quite a lot, and there's blood the first time, but never again."

"So they'll know. And they'll punish."

Adolfina declared fiercely, "I don't want them to have what they want. They have no right. I don't care if they punish me!"

Valencio said sadly, "I care. I'm sorry. I won't do it."

Adolfina glared at him.

He offered, "You can hit me if you want. Hitting makes a person feel better."

Adolfina said frigidly, "Don't be silly!" and stalked away.

Valencio leaned against the fence. The pain came, and he closed his eyes, taking it into himself.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Narzu-Han and Abensur. The fence had helped him the last two nights. He went to it again when it came time. He reached for its comfort, but couldn't push his hands close enough to grip. Hilde said, "They made some extra magic, I think. Nusa'pei was here not long ago."

Valencio looked at her blindly, and asked, desolation in his voice, "What can I do?"

Hilde said, "Come to me," and held him very tightly, feeling him tense and shuddering in her arms. She asked, "Does he hurt you? Is that the trouble?"

Valencio replied in a low, trembling voice, "He never hurts. He's very good to me. I should be able to do it." He turned away from her and said, "I might not be able to, tonight. You should make sure that Adolfina's not close."

Hilde said comfortingly, "Helene's looking after Adolfina. Don't worry about her."

Valencio reached again for the fence, and then started pacing, frantically, his panic mounting.

Narzu-Han opened his mind to his boy, but was sure he'd soon forget his little rebellion. Quietly, he said to Abensur, "I'll go to him, but then put on Filuah Kay."

Abensur was surprised. Narzu-Han had been adamant that no control spells were needed. Valencio swung around and stared at his owner, backing up a few steps. Narzu-Han said commandingly, "Stand still, Valencio."

Valencio stood still, trembling. He was a fool, he was stupid, why couldn't he go to his owner, and receive the pleasure he always gave? Narzu-Han embraced him, and Abensur said the word for the Filuah Kay Spell. Valencio was grateful. He wouldn't be able to fight now, and would not hurt anyone. His owner was still looking after him.

Narzu-Han felt very tender. His silly, confused boy. He'd grow out of this. It was just a stage.

They still took care, Abensur standing back, wand drawn, as Narzu-Han fitted waist, thigh and knee restraints, thinking for the first time they could be left on permanently if he chose. Valencio wouldn't like it, of course. He wouldn't want the women to see.

Time for the Brieke-tei. Narzu-Han didn't want to use pure force, but Valencio was only standing, looking at it. As he'd done once before, he reached forward, tentatively, and just touched it with the tip of his finger, as if it might bite. But then he stepped forward, up onto it, without even the prompt of an order.

Swiftly, Abensur and Narzu-Han clipped the wrist and ankle restraints, and sighed with relief. It was done, and he'd be alright now.

Valencio lay down his head. It was done, and he'd be alright now.

Abensur lifted Filuah Kay. He was always fine afterwards, it was just that arriving at this point was often a little tricky.

There was no hurry any more, and Abensur and Narzu-Han worked together to give Valencio pleasure, and took their pleasure from him. They had become very close over the last few years, sharing the experience of the beautiful, passionate boy, who'd grown into a vividly good-looking and highly sexual man under their eyes.

They licked that time, and Valencio lay relaxed a long time, enjoying the sensual feelings that undemanding tongues awoke in him. Soon enough, of course, it was more, and Valencio moaned as they delayed. He needed it. Why were they tormenting him?

Narzu-Han was blocking himself a little. It was too much for him sometimes. They gave Valencio what he wanted, and thought he needed.

Afterwards, they kissed, and stroked, and told him how wonderful he was. He lay relaxed, almost asleep, until it should suit them to release him. He wondered if Narzu-Han was going to sleep with him that night. He liked Narzu-Han to sleep with him.

Narzu-Han murmured, "Not tonight, Valencio." Abensur had been releasing the restraints, not hurrying.

Narzu-Han said tenderly to his boy, "You are beloved. You give enormous pleasure, and I'll keep you as mine forever, as long as you live. Loved, protected."

The words were penetrating, but slowly. Abensur asked, "May I sleep with him tonight? I've been in him so many times now, but I've never slept with him."

Narzu-Han said, "You can get down now, Valencio." He embraced his boy, who stood naked in front of him, and said, again, "Mine, forever."

Valencio shook his head. Forever? As long as he lived?

Abensur asked again, "May I sleep with him?"

Valencio said suddenly, sharply, "I don't want to sleep with you."

Abensur said sternly, "It is up to Narzu-Han who you sleep with, not you."

The red fury erupted and Valencio hit him. Abensur fell.

Narzu-Han spoke harshly, trying to bring sense back. Narzu-Han who wanted to keep him forever - never, ever to be free. Valencio shrieked his fury, and attacked his owner. Strangling, sinking with him to the floor, sobbing indistinguishable words as Narzu-Han's struggles became more feeble. Valencio was jerking him up and down in his hands now, hitting his head against the floor, screaming, "No! No! No!" The explosion expected by Yiko, by Nusa'pei, by Hilde. Valencio had totally lost reason.

Narzu-Han's hands flapped feebly. Abensur pointed a wavering wand, and uttered the words of the stun spell, before closing his eyes again. He felt dreadful. Valencio hit very hard.

Narzu-Han was blue, coughing, but started to slowly recover. Abensur leaned against the wall, wand still in his hand, but eyes closed, waiting until the dizziness passed. Valencio was sprawled, face down, still with waist, thigh and knee restraints decorating his body, as well as the permanent wrist and ankle cuffs. He'd not yet even washed, and it was noticeable.

Poor boy, Abensur thought. He'd have to be put down now. Probably best if he didn't wake for a time. He picked up his wand, and put a different stun spell on. He would revive now only when the spell was lifted. Moving slowly, still a little dizzy, he removed the additional restraints, and then brought in a wet washer, and wiped away the traces of sex. Valencio would hate to die unwashed. Narzu-Han watched, finally breathing easier.

Quietly, he said, "I wanted to keep him, but I'm destroying him. I thought he might understand one day that it was really alright." He spoke in a husky voice. His throat was very sore.

Abensur said quietly, respectfully, "If it's too difficult for you, I will put him down, now, while he sleeps."

Narzu-Han pulled himself to his feet, and went to his boy, pulling him onto his back, and caressing his face. "Such a beautiful boy, and he's given enormous pleasure to so many."

Abensur reminded, "He was very close to killing you, and you always treated him well."

Narzu-Han sighed. "Best if he never sees me again. He'll settle down once he's no longer used for sex."

Abensur was sure that he was too dangerous to be left alive. He said, slowly, "We could remove the number that he hates, take off the cuffs, as he would want. He could die now, quietly. You could even bury him if you wanted."

Narzu-Han glanced at him, and said to ask the guards to fetch anti-bruising lotion, a cold drink, and Nusa'pei.

x

Nusa'pei had just left Gloria. She might be getting old, but Nusa'pei was very pleased with her. He'd been in a good mood when Kofi-Zee said that Narzu-Han requested his presence in the end room. Valencio, of course. What now?

He found Narzu-Han sipping a soothing drink, though the livid marks of an attempted strangulation were visible on his neck.

Narzu-Han said calmly, "He's only dangerous as long as he's used for sex. I want him put into Enclosure 2, not punished. He couldn't help it."

Nusa'pei said carefully, "With respect, Narzu-Han, he's a potential killer. Can we trust him with Haru's students?"

Narzu-Han said, "I slept with him only last night. He didn't kill then, and he had the means."

Nusa'pei glanced at Valencio's clothing, and Narzu-Han said, "Search thoroughly. He always has a weapon, but when he loses control, as he did a little while ago, he only uses hands. If he'd seriously wanted to kill me, he could have cut my throat while I slept."

He picked up the anti-bruising lotion, and went into the bathroom, smoothing it on his throat. The signs of Valencio's berserk attack, faded. He caressed his throat. It was still sore. When Valencio attacked, it was not half-hearted.

Nusa'pei held a blade when Narzu-Han came back out of the bathroom, testing it gingerly for sharpness. He remarked, "I haven't seen one of these for years."

"He hasn't had any serious intention of using one for years. He has them just to make himself feel better." He smiled, tenderly. "He knows it, too. He thinks he's so stupid, but he still always carries one."

"Does he know you know?"

"I doubt it. He's very good at concealing things from me, and I know not to probe sufficient that he feels me."

Nusa'pei said, resigned, "Very well. We'll try him in Enclosure 2, very cautiously."

"Tasha, too? I understand she has few clients now."

"Why Tasha?"

"If it wasn't for Tasha, he might have broken down years ago. He needs Tasha."

Nusa'pei sighed, "If you say so."

"I'll carry him back myself, and discuss any extra precautions needed with Yiko."

"Is he only stunned?"

"Bajet Stun. But I'll replace it with just a sleeping spell, and he'll wake up in the morning, probably wondering whether I'm dead or alive."

Abensur said, "I'll come with you. Where Valencio's concerned, the women sometimes forget their place."

Narzu-Han stroked Valencio's face, "They care for him too."

He carefully gathered Valencio in his arms, like a child, though long legs dangled. He was still naked. Narzu-Han loved him best that way. Abensur waved a wand. The spell made him a lot lighter to carry. Narzu-Han smiled wryly, and thanked him. He might want to carry his boy himself, but he was not as big as Diethard, and he wanted to take Valencio all the way to his own bed.

Hilde rose to her feet the moment Narzu-Han came into the dining room. Valencio had been stunned again. Who had he punched this time? Nusa'pei was with him, Abensur as well.

Nusa'pei glanced at her, "We'll tell you what's to happen in the morning. Yiko is to be consulted."

Hilde's eyes went to the wristband, that showed the significant brown colour that denoted Yiko's personal interest. She asked timidly, "What did he do?" Her question was ignored.

Word quickly spread, those without appointments, and those finished for the night, Gloria, Emma, Adolfina, Tasha, watching, Narzu-Han as elaborately dressed as always, flared shoulders of his cape adorned with heavy embroidery, the bodice of the dress part, as well, jewels sewn in as part of the design. Adolfina shivered. She already knew the difference between Khatabi and Khatabi-Richi.

Narzu-Han gently, tenderly, lay Valencio down on the bed, imposed a spell of sleep, and lifted Abensur's Bajet Stun Spell, as well as the spell that had made him lighter to carry. But then he just sat on the edge of the bed, and stroked the face of his boy who had tried to strangle him.

Abensur waited outside the door, wand in his hand, but not expecting trouble from the women. He didn't try and stop Tasha as she timidly approached, and then hovered at the door of Valencio's room, regarding the scene of tenderness. Narzu-Han sighed, gently kissed his boy, and looked around at her. "You must be Tasha."

Tasha nodded, and said accusingly, "What did you do to him?"

Narzu-Han raised an eyebrow, and Tasha bit her lip, suddenly fearful. One could not be insolent, and Narzu-Han was Khatabi.

Narzu-Han was a little repentant, and assured her that Valencio had only been stunned, and was now under a sleeping spell. He stood, and added, "He'll go into Enclosure 2 tomorrow. You too, if you want."

Tasha nodded silently, and Narzu-Han strode away. He'd lost his boy, but knew it had been coming a long time. Tasha took Narzu-Han's place sitting next to her poor Valencio, who never had been able to accept that he was made only to please men.

Yiko looked up as Narzu-Han entered the Khatabi sitting room, and remarked, "I felt it. Such an anger he had in him."

Narzu-Han said, "I told Nusa'pei to put him into Enclosure 2 in the morning. I won't see him again."

Yiko was silent.

Narzu-Han declared, "He'll settle down, he'll be alright now, just as soon as he knows the sex is finished."

Yiko remarked, "What if I'd wanted to use him again?"

Narzu-Han stared. He hadn't thought of that.

Yiko said gently, "You're right. Valencio will recover if he's assured that no-one else will use him like that."

"Nusa'pei was a bit reluctant, but agreed when I showed him the blade that Valencio could have used, but didn't."

Yiko raised his eyebrows, and Narzu-Han explained further.

Yiko said, "You're very rash, and I think that for a couple of weeks, Nusa'pei is justified in taking some extra precautions. Allow him to settle down, not use him even for Enclosure 2 duties, and if you like, I'll see him then, and explain that he'd best behave, and not waste his second chance."

Narzu-Han rose, "Will we go and see Nusa'pei now?"

Yiko left his drink, and joined him.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Valencio slept very deeply, long after the sleeping spell had worn off.

He woke with a start, at the same time he always woke, and stared at the ceiling. Narzu-Han. Had he killed Narzu-Han? He thought he'd know if his owner was dead. He didn't think he was dead. He rose to his feet. He was unharmed, though surely to try and kill your owner had to be a severe offence. His right wrist cuff was unchanged, still carrying the colours of both Narzu-Han and Yiko. Narzu-Han had to be alive then.

The women were keeping a watch, and Margaret approached the moment his door opened. Valencio asked, "Have you heard whether Narzu-Han's alright?"

"Tasha said he carried you back himself last night, so he must be."

Valencio said, "I'll talk to you as soon as I've showered."

Margaret called after him, "Did you hit him?"

Valencio said, "No," but then he turned back to her, and said ruefully, "I hit Abensur, then tried to strangle Narzu-Han. I'm amazed I'm still alive."

Margaret stared at him, and when Hilde joined her, she said in a hushed tone, "He said he tried to strangle Narzu-Han."

"I've been expecting something like that for months. I'm amazed he came back to us."

Tasha had not told anyone about Narzu-Han saying they'd both be going into Enclosure 2. She didn't want to raise his hopes, and Nusa'pei was the overseer, not Narzu-Han.

There were no guards about usually until breakfast, and Valencio was made much of. Gloria hugged him, "One more day of survival." She kissed, "Each day a bonus."

He kissed her back, and whispered, "If I'm still alive after breakfast, would you like to play again?"

Tasha watching, smiled. It wasn't as if she was being deprived. Valencio had never once refused her invitation. She doubted whether he refused any invitations.

Adolfina watched. If she had her way, she would not be a virgin by nightfall. Men always wanted her, young or not. All she had to do was ask again, maybe take her clothes off. If she was persistent, he'd do it, she was sure.

Valencio was surrounded by a small group when he went into the dining room for breakfast. The guards waited until he was in the middle of breakfast, before Thuli and Rafu took up position next to the doorway.

Valencio noticed straightaway, but made no indication. They might kill him, but maybe painlessly. Narzu-Han might look after him still. Maybe he knew how hard he tried to be good. But he remembered his fingers digging hard into his owner's neck, and shook his head. For the first time, he seriously wondered why he didn't kill himself. It was really the obvious thing to do when life was impossible!

He was expecting it, and was not surprised when Kofi-Zee tapped him on the shoulder, and indicated that he should go to the bars. His left wrist was clipped, and then Abensur brought over more straps. He didn't try and kick, didn't try and resist, as he was quickly and efficiently hobbled, ankles and right wrist. Thuli remarked, but in Japanese, that at least his berserk fits were short-lived.

Kofi-Zee said, "Nusa'pei will come and see you soon. Meantime, you wait here."

x

At a different breakfast, Usman said smilingly, to Narzu-Han, "I have a gift for your boy. I chose it myself at a medj toy store. And whenever you're willing, I'd love to have him again."

Narzu-Han said regretfully, "He's no longer my boy. He goes into Enclosure 2 today."

Usman was astounded, "Why? He was wonderful. There's no-one like him!"

Narzu-Han said sadly, "Unfortunately, he's miserable, as well as unsafe."

Usman asked slowly, "What's he done?"

"Nothing serious, just knocked out Abensur, and half strangled me."

Usman said, "If you don't want him, I'll have him. He was used before when he's been murderous - there was just a lot of care taken."

Yiko said, a tone of finality in his voice, "Valencio is never to be used for sex again. It's not only Narzu-Han who cares for him."

Narzu-Han suggested to Usman, "Why don't you console yourself with the new girl, guaranteed virgin? Pervez makes very sure these days."

Usman said sulkily, "She's probably not a virgin any more. Not with Valencio locked up with her!"

Narzu-Han said coldly, "Valencio knows not to touch a virgin, or even a Favourite."

Usman said challengingly, "And if I use her, and she's not virgin, will you punish your boy?"

"If she's not virgin, I'll have him whipped, but you'd best be very sure."

"I'll have her tonight then, and we'll see, but he's too beautiful, too sexual. Probably all the women have had him."

Yiko smiled, thinking of poor little Emma. "I doubt it."

Narzu-Han said, "If he does play with the women, it's never stopped him wanting what I give him."

Yiko said calmly, "Valencio might appreciate a gift right now. I have a feeling Nusa'pei will want to punish just a little, even if only by making him afraid. He's to be hobbled for a few weeks, too, just as a preventative measure."

"Hobbled, poor boy!" exclaimed Usman.

He hesitated, and said to Narzu-Han, "You don't mind if I just hold him a little?"

"Not nude, he doesn't like it."

Usman nodded, "Not nude, and he can have his train set."

Haru wasn't with them at breakfast. He mostly ate in his own rooms now, and shunned the Khatabi men's sitting room. He was seen on the occasions when the men and women were together, for a formal meal, for instance, and was seldom in company otherwise. He was a lonely man, who took refuge in studying. There was no other of the family whose knowledge of magic exceeded Haru's, except possibly Riza Khatabi-Vrie.

Four guards stood about, not interfering, as the women surrounded Valencio, condoling with him. Gloria said, "You'll need help showering."

Valencio smiled, and nodded. He was beginning to feel so tired again. It seemed that nothing had changed. He supposed they'd just use the control spells to get him ready, and after as well. Maybe paralyse him for use, as they had once. They wouldn't have bothered hobbling if they were going to kill him.

Tasha came close, and murmured, "Stop worrying so much. It might be good."

He looked at her. What was likely to happen that was good? But maybe Tasha knew something. He allowed a little hope to sustain him.

There was a stir at the door, Nusa'pei with Usman.

Kofi-Zee said to the women, "Stand back, out of the way now. Outside preferably."

None of the women left, just standing back, watching, Adolfina very close to Helene. Usman walked to Valencio, taking in the hobbles, and that his left wrist was clipped to a bar. There were two vertical bars, as in the classrooms of Enclosure 3. It seemed so ominous, and he was very sorry for the youth who looked apparently indifferently at him, and then away. Usman lay the large package down on a table, went to him, and embraced. He said quietly, "It's alright. You're not to be hurt." Or not unless Adolfina was not a virgin, and then it was to be only a whipping.

Valencio looked at him, comforted. He didn't like pain.

Helene whispered to Adolfina, "It's Usman, not Narzu-Han. Another Khatabi, but not an Elder, as Narzu-Han is."

Adolfina whispered back, "He's being nice to Valencio."

Helene replied, still very softly, "They can be very nice, very kind - as long as you do exactly what they want."

Usman held Valencio tighter, and he relaxed in the embrace. He seemed to be needing a lot of loving that day. He asked, "Is Narzu-Han alright?"

"Perfectly alright. Maybe you didn't strangle very hard."

Valencio answered, "Pretty hard, but I didn't mean to. Will you tell him I said sorry?"

Usman said gently, "I'll tell him." He kissed.

Adolfina shivered. She'd never seen a man kiss another man like that, though it was a tender, gentle kiss, at least not a passionate kiss.

Usman said, "There's a present for you on the table, but maybe once Nusa'pei lets you go."

Nusa'pei frowned. He preferred to check presents in advance, especially with Valencio. He needed to ensure there was nothing could be turned into weapons - not that he'd ever succeeded in depriving the boy of his weapons for very long.

Usman kissed the boy again, and said goodbye.

Valencio replied politely, "Good-bye."

So they were going to kill him then. He guessed they'd take him away. They wouldn't do it in front of the women.

Nusa'pei went off with Usman, and then briefly visited Enclosure 2, and gave Carol the list of those required for Haru's class of thirteen to sixteen year olds. Eight Khatabi-Richi. There were two Khatabi youths of fifteen and sixteen, as well, but they had separate classes. He told Carol, "Valencio and Tasha will be coming, but they will not be used for a couple of weeks. Valencio needs to calm down a trifle, and Tasha can have that time off as well."

There was a lot of activity in Enclosure 2. Achmiko had put it in the hands of Zeeko, to his utmost pleasure. A new bedroom for Valencio was wanted, larger than usual, and with a double bed, so he could sleep with a woman if he wanted. The one next to it had been empty, but was now labelled, 'No. 39, Tasha.'

Zeeko had long known that his last appointment with Valencio had been followed by his near death, and then his retreat into apparent mindlessness. He wanted to make up, and Valencio's bedroom was getting extra attention.

Some of the inmates of Enclosure 2 had been hovering near the fence, wanting to attract the attention of those in Enclosure 1, but there seemed to be nobody about. The new bedroom was a simple job, and should take about two hours, if Zeeko didn't fuss too much.

In the Enclosure 1 dining room, two guards remained, again just standing at the wall.

Margaret asked Valencio, "Would you like me to open your present for you?"

He smiled at her, "Why not?"

But she brought a small table close, so he could see, and opened it in front of him.

"A train set!" he exclaimed, and when she held up the package, he laughed, "Suitable for ages 6 to 12. Poor Usman. Maybe he hasn't noticed I'm a bit older than that."

But Margaret said, "I'll set it up, will I?" and she started connecting bits of track.

Valencio glanced at the guards. Metal tracks? A nice sharp penetrating weapon? He might not have the tracks long. But anyway, they were going to kill him, weren't they?

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Late morning, Nusa'pei and Abensur returned, and looked disapprovingly at the train set. Nusa'pei nodded at it, and Abensur collected the length of track in his hand, felt the carriages, also of metal, and finally said, "Sorry, too dangerous."

He packed them roughly back in the box. Valencio wondered if Shirley and Margaret still had the bits of train track tucked under their shirts. He hadn't suggested, but he'd noticed.

Nusa'pei cast an eye at the women, "Back of the room, or outside. Tasha, you're to go into Enclosure 2. Go and pack."

Valencio flinched. He needed Tasha. He looked after her despairingly as she left. The other women retreated to the back of the room.

Nusa'pei went to stand in front of Valencio, who looked wearily back at him. Nusa'pei spoke abruptly. "You attacked two wizards last night. Narzu-Han could easily have died if Abensur hadn't revived in time to stop you. Anyone else would be punished very severely, not survive. Narzu-Han says you couldn't help it. It's the only reason you're still here, still a whole man, not castrated, not handicapped by having a hand or foot severed, for instance." He paused, and looked very grimly at Valencio, before continuing. "Do not misunderstand. Any further attack on a wizard, even an ineffectual one - and you'll die in agony."

Valencio thought he'd make sure and kill himself as soon as he was freed. Why hadn't he done it long ago? It was almost a painless death, much better than the Spell of Pain. He looked away from Narzu-Han, at the packed train set on the table close by.

Nusa'pei said harshly, "Are you taking this in, Valencio? You cannot afford to ignore it."

Valencio still looked at the train set, but answered, "I understand."

Nusa'pei was not satisfied. He still didn't sound either repentant or afraid, but he knew Valencio. He gave up trying to frighten him. He thought that Yiko or Narzu-Han would stop him hurting Valencio in any case. Even Abensur might try and stop him.

Nusa'pei continued. "Kofi-Zee is packing your things. You, also, are to go to Enclosure 2. I am to assure you that you will never be used for sex again."

Valencio stared at him. His voice was hushed. "I will never be used for sex again?"

Nusa'pei smiled slightly at the boy's expression, and repeated firmly, "You will _never_ be used for sex again."

Valencio gripped the bar with his left hand, feeling dizzy. Nusa'pei was surprised. Surely he wasn't about to faint! There was a buzz of comment among the women, and Nusa'pei whirled on them, "Silence!"

He regarded the white, dazed face of the boy, and decided there was no point in saying anything further. He wouldn't take it in. He agreed with Yiko. Give him a couple of weeks to settle down, and then talk to him.

Valencio shook his head, and asked, "Is Narzu-Han going to see me again?"

"You will not see Narzu-Han again, but the colours on the wrist cuff remain. You are still under his protection, even after hurting him." He reached forward, pushed Valencio's hair away from his eyes, and said, quite gently, "You're a very lucky boy. Make the most of this second chance."

Valencio said slowly, wonderingly, "I will never be used for sex again?"

Nusa'pei said patiently, "That's right. So maybe you'll be able to do better now."

Valencio nodded. Maybe he could do better now.

Nusa'pei regarded him a moment longer. The boy still looked dazed. He shook his head. He couldn't understand it. The Brieke-tei had not yet been cleaned when he'd been called to the end room the previous night. The boy must have enjoyed it, and yet it had to be the sex that was bothering him. He shrugged, and left him restrained, as the women surrounded him, hugging and crying in their relief.

Kofi-Zee was packing for him. That way there would be no chance for Valencio to collect any weapons he might have hidden. He seemed to have so little that was personal. An old toy cutlass, broken. A few exercise books and pens. A couple of books, one marked with a bookmark. A few pens, and some colouring pencils.

He checked in a pencil case for weapons, and smiled. Nusa'pei's pen. He hesitated, and then left it there. There was no sign of the paperknife. Five years the boy had used that little bedroom, a bit more. Kofi-Zee remembered him as a bitterly angry boy, remembered him tempting the old wizards, being entertaining, trying to make it so they'd only play, and then after Zeeko, when he only seemed to get weaker, destroyed, as they'd thought at the time. Abensur and Narzu-Han, between them, had turned him into the youth who'd looked for it, wanted it, except that these last six months, increasingly, he'd resisted again. Narzu-Han, he knew from Abensur, was lucky to be still alive. Abensur had been only just in time.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Zeeko regarded Valencio's new bedroom with satisfaction.

Veronica behind him, commented, "Very nice. It would be so lovely to have a bookshelf like that in my room."

Zeeko smiled at Veronica, who'd given him a lot of enjoyment in his early teens. He said, "I can do that for you, show me where you want it."

A couple of guards stood around casually, as more of the women requested bookshelves or various modifications to their bedrooms. The older ones stayed away from him. They'd known Zeeko as a student, practising nasty spells on them.

Nusa'pei was in his office, waiting to hear that the maintenance men had finished. For the moment, he didn't want Valencio in contact with any wizards if not essential, and especially not Zeeko. He could attack so quickly, though the hobbles would slow him down.

Meantime, Valencio waited, beginning to be tired again, in reaction. There were always a few women around, keeping him company.

Shirley came in from outside, and said, "Clarence told me there's a new bedroom for you, and he also says that no-one cares if you have sex with anyone you want, when you're in Enclosure 2."

Valencio looked at her vaguely, and then sat, leaning his head against the pole, and closing his eyes.

Shirley looked at him with concern, and Hilde gave her arm a gentle tug, and said, "We'll just stay close for now. It takes some getting used to."

Tasha was laughing and chattering with the others, very pleased at her change in circumstances. She knew the work of Enclosure 2 was never pleasant, but they had long holidays sometimes, and Valencio would be so much better there, she was sure.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Nearly lunch time, and Zeeko finally ran out of requests. He'd been having a lovely time, doing favours for the beautiful women, older maybe than those in Enclosure 1, but still beautiful. It made him feel so important. The guards were tolerant, and his fellow-worker was junior even to Zeeko, and was firm friends with him. He looked again at the bedroom he'd made for Valencio, smiled, and with satisfaction, made 'No. 143, Valencio,' appear on the door.

Word finally came to Nusa'pei. He glanced at the clock, nearly lunch time, and Valencio still restrained. He found him sitting with his head down, surprised when he realised he was asleep. He shook his shoulder, and Valencio looked up at him, looking even more dazed and confused than he had before. He said, "You're going into Enclosure 2 now, Valencio, so stand up, and I'll free you."

Valencio stood, but looking for Tasha. She was coming, too - they'd said so.

Two guards stood around, wands raised, but Abensur and Kofi-Zee were close, as he started to walk, and promptly stumbled and fell.

Abensur said, helping him to his feet, "You're hobbled, remember. You have to take short steps."

Valencio muttered, "Tasha. Is she coming, too?"

"She's already there. Just you now."

Emma ran to him, and said, "Good luck, Valencio. You'll be right now."

He put up a hand to her, pulled up short by the hobbling strap.

Abensur said briskly, "Off you go now, Emma. We'll look after Valencio."

Valencio started to walk, and stumbled again. Abensur said again, "Short steps."

Nusa'pei frowned, beginning to be concerned. Hilde said softly to him, "He's been under a great deal of strain for a very long time. Don't expect him to be better straightaway."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Nusa'pei reported to Narzu-Han after lunch as requested. "He kept forgetting he was hobbled, and kept stumbling. But the women gave him a great welcome, Clarence as well. He was dazed, and halfway through lunch, Carol told me, he said he was too tired, and Tasha took him to his bedroom. He's probably asleep again."

"Will he be alright?"

"Hilde said it would just take time, and she knows him very well."

Three days later, Nusa'pei was able to report, "He's coping with the hobbles perfectly easily, is no longer sleeping so much, and is cheerful and alert." He concluded, "He'll be fine."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

A morning, two weeks later, Valencio woke slowly, and smiled. It was alright now. He was still hobbled, which was a nuisance, but Tasha slept close to him, and he stroked her, glancing at the clock. It wasn't too early, and Tasha wouldn't mind waking to his petting.

Tasha stretched, and murmured sleepily, enjoying the feel of a tongue gently teasing a nipple. Like most of the women, Tasha had been a virgin when introduced to sex by a selfish Khatabi wizard, and very much appreciated Valencio's notions of slow and gentle lovemaking.

Afterwards, Valencio inspected himself in the mirror, pleased with the few new hairs appearing on his chest. Never, ever again to be used for sex. He found it hard to believe sometimes. It had been the overwhelming reality of his life so long.

He was coping with the hobbles again. It was just a nuisance that he had to approach a wizard in order to be dried after his shower, or after a swim.

Breakfast was brought in by Aminadi and Irwandi as usual, with the two guards, plus the extra two who kept wands drawn, and watched Valencio, while the kitchen workers organised the servery. Kofi-Zee approached Valencio, and said, "Valencio, please report back here at ten o'clock this morning. Nusa'pei and Yiko are to talk to you."

Valencio stared defensively at Kofi-Zee, close to panic, and said, "I'm not to go back, am I?"

Kofi-Zee said, "Of course not! Nusa'pei told you. You're never to be used for sex again."

Valencio sighed with relief, and said, "Ten o'clock."

Tasha, sitting next to him, squeezed his hand, "It's probably only to tell you to be good from now on."

Valencio smiled at her, and said, "Probably." But he wished it wasn't Yiko. He was frightened of Yiko.

A second chance, Nusa'pei told him, as Yiko watched assessingly. Valencio didn't try and conceal himself from the old wizard, and Yiko ensured that he would not feel the gentle exploration. He was to behave himself, he would have the hobbles taken off, and would be obedient when used by Haru for teaching. In other words, he was to be treated exactly as the women were treated, unless he gave them reason to treat him differently.

Nusa'pei finished, and said sternly, "Clear?"

Valencio replied, quite politely, "Perfectly clear."

Yiko said gently, "Do you think you can live now?"

Valencio frowned at him, and suddenly asked, "Did you do something? Something so I would not kill myself?"

Yiko smiled, and shook his head, "Even me. You are not sufficiently respectful, even to me."

Valencio looked away. Yiko had done something, he was sure. But maybe there was no need any more. He could live in Enclosure 2.

Yiko was satisfied, and himself vanished the hobbles that handicapped Valencio, and then dismissed him. Regretfully, he said to Nusa'pei, "Even just once more would have destroyed him. It's a shame. He gave an unforgettable experience."

"There's a boy in Japan. He goes everywhere with Adil, like a puppy dog, I hear. He adores him."

Yiko chuckled. "He must be very different from Valencio."

"He was chosen for his docility, not for his spirit, I understand, and then castrated straightaway. It'll be interesting to see how long he remains in use. Abensur wants to go over for a few weeks in order to see the results of the difference in handling."

Narzu-Han said, "So simply choose a boy without too much brain, without too much spirit, and he'll give pleasure?"

Nusa'pei shrugged, and said, "We have two vacancies now in Enclosure 1, but no-one's put forward any requests."

"You might as well leave it for now. Both Narzu-Han and I will probably return to Japan once we know Valencio's settled down alright."

"Usman seemed to think Adolfina would not be a virgin."

"She was, I assume."

Nusa'pei nodded, "Of course. I would have been very surprised if she'd not been."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

A couple of days later, Nusa'pei gave the list of those required to Carol. For the first time, Valencio's name was included. Carol crossed her fingers. The students were learning what they called the Vidi Curses now, minor, curable curses. All the same, they were none of them pleasant, and all of them humiliating to endure, especially when it was children who inflicted them.

She checked the list again. Nusa'pei had not made the mistake of putting Tasha on with him, and both she and Kaede were. She'd have a word with Kaede, and both of them stay close, make sure he didn't lose his temper.

Valencio thought how he wished he could strangle the boys who were learning a Freeze Spell, but only stared into the distance, as the boys tried not to be put off by his reputation. He did everything he was told, and had no idea of the warnings Haru had received. There was to be no cruelty above what was strictly necessary. Valencio had been given a second chance, and he far preferred Shar-kutsu, for instance, making it so that he was frozen in place, than that he be used by him in a different way.

There were just the two guards, as was routine. Nusa'pei was cautious however, and one of the guards was Fudo, who now had a small silver indicator, denoting that he was in a position of authority. He'd risen in the ranks of Fighters. The second was Zhang, also with a reputation for speed of reaction.

Fudo was chuckling as he reported to Nusa'pei. "The boys tried hard not to show they were worried he'd attack them, and Shar-kutsu kept missing his aim. But he didn't even look at them. Just waited patiently, and was cooperative." He added, "Carol watched him more closely than we did."

Narzu-Han breathed a sigh of relief when the report came. There would have been a lot of resentment within the enclosure if he'd had to say that Valencio was not to do any work. Much better if he was just one of the prisoners, and treated the same.

Two weeks later, however, he intervened. The Khatabi boys were more advanced than the Khatabi-Richi, and Valencio reacted badly when his friends were brought down with the Spell of Pain. He didn't attack, but he objected vehemently, and finally declared that they could practise only on him, as he was used to it.

Haru had consented, pleased to have the excuse to hurt. The other prisoners objected, but were ignored, and Tatiana was silenced when she continued to protest. Valencio had to be helped back by Fudo that day, after enduring repeated bursts of agony, the reason why the exercise was normally well shared out.

Haru faced Narzu-Han that evening, his protests that he was only doing what the boy requested, dismissed. Narzu-Han asked, very softly, whether Haru, himself, had ever felt the Spell of Pain. Haru froze, staring at Narzu-Han, terrified. Narzu-Han said, in a cold voice, that Valencio was to suffer no more than any of those in Enclosure 2, and none of them were to suffer any more than absolutely necessary to teach what needed to be known.

Haru inclined his head, in a gesture that Khatabi seldom used to anyone. Haru fully intended to take great care with No. 143.

For another two months, Narzu-Han stayed in Morocco, checking with Nusa'pei daily. Finally, he said, "Weekly written reports, as I'm returning to Japan, and contact me immediately if he's in trouble."

Nusa'pei inclined his head, thinking wryly that never, ever again would he consent to having a boy. Far, far too much trouble.

Valencio meantime, still missed Narzu-Han. None of the women could talk to him as Narzu-Han did. It was not that Narzu-Han was any more clever, just that life as a prisoner was very limited. He was very glad that Narzu-Han never came to see him. If he did, he was sure, he'd want it again, and he was so much less dirty now. Still far too dirty ever to return home, of course, if that were ever possible, but clean enough to live.

He was cheerful again, fun to be with, and endured the work with equanimity, especially as he didn't see the Spell of Pain again for a while. There was an intake in Enclosure 3 now, and Haru used those in preference to the ones of Enclosure 2 when it was time for the Khatabi-Richi boys to master the Spell of Pain, and then First Aid. After that, the Khatabi boys would start learning the serious curses.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

In Japan, Adil handed Pierre over to Ahjmed. Pierrre cried for a day, and then transferred his devotion to Ahjmed, who was amused, and chose to ensure he was treated very gently, but lending him out to whoever wanted, while he watched.

Pierre strutted, loving the attention, and looking down on his fellow prisoners. The others saw the enclosure, and a working bedroom, occasionally a man's own bedroom, nothing else, while Pierre knew the Khatabi men's sitting room, and had even eaten with his owner. Ahjmed liked him naked, as Adil had done, and stroked the little penis, as Adil had done.

Pierre doted on him, and wanted Ahjmed to make love with him, instead of just watching. He asked, one day, bravely reaching up to stroke his owner's face. Ahjmed said softly, that it gave him pleasure to watch.

Pierre said, "You're my owner. You should do it, too."

Ahjmed laughed, and said he'd save up the pleasure, but certainly, one day, he would.

The women in Enclosure 1 were deeply sorry for the boy, who may not have been very bright, and was sometimes quite irritating in his boastfulness. The women knew Ahjmed, and couldn't understand when Pierre said he made his owner happy, and yet he was not hurt. They were very good to the boy, who tried to boss them about. He was the Favourite of Ahjmed, one of the most powerful of all, third after Yiko and Riza. He was petted.

Neither Narzu-Han nor Yiko took any interest in Pierre, deeply involved in using a small group of prisoners from Enclosure 3, to practise compelling obedience with telepathy alone. When they combined, they were very powerful, and without the need for magic. The half dozen Japanese prisoners began to relax, as they were not being hurt.

Pierre had belonged to Ahjmed for three months, when Ahjmed and Adil had orders from Riza to accompany several of the women and children to New York. She was reluctant to curtail their freedom to travel, but she was concerned that two of the women might be planning to leave. She didn't trust Brahim or Narzu-Han to stop them, but certainly Adil and Ahjmed would, if it was needed. They were to leave in four weeks.

Just over three weeks later, when Pierre cuddled up to Ahjmed, he said, "You haven't had anyone use me for weeks. Don't I please you any more?"

Ahjmed kissed the boy, tenderly, and said, "You please me so much I'll use you myself tonight, but in the working bedroom, because it's going to be special tonight."

Pierre smiled at him, trustfully. He'd never been hurt when used, and none of the women had told him of Ahjmed's tendency to cruelty. He would make his adored owner happy.

Pierre made his adored owner happy. Ahjmed held him on his knee afterward, still naked, played with the shortened penis, as he liked to do, and only held him tighter when he cried out in pain. It wasn't only a penis that Ahjmed had used.

Pierre was confused by pain, and the weakness caused by loss of blood. He accepted the tender kisses and soothing words of his owner, cuddling closer in between bursts of pain. By the time Ahjmed became bored, he scarcely moved any more, and his crying had long ceased.

The healer checked the boy and shook her head. "He'll need a great deal of care, and he might still die," she said. "Do you wish me to try?"

Kosin looked at the boy. He was no longer in pain, and his gaze wandered. He made his decision. Even if saved, he'd probably be incontinent, and neither Ahjmed nor anyone else, seemed to want him. "Put him down," he finally said.

Pierre still didn't know Japanese, though most prisoners regarded it as a matter of survival to learn it as quickly as possible. The healer drew her wand. Pierre found some strength, enough to ask her, plaintively, "Are you going to fix me, now?"

The healer said gently that she was going to fix him now, and he was just to close his eyes. Pierre died, and his body was vanished. The sheets were cleaned of blood by magic, and then tossed in the laundry bin. He'd lasted seven months. It was not that his instinct for survival had been flawed, just that there had been Ahjmed.

For Narzu-Han and Yiko, it was time to test their combined telepathic abilities. They could make the prisoners do what they wanted, every time, but had so far only had them perform innocuous tasks. This time, without magic, five prisoners were kept in a trance, as the sixth was handed a large, sharp knife, and methodically butchered his fellow prisoners, his friends.

They allowed him awareness then, and the prisoner stood in front of them, hovering, knife in hand, raised, and regarding the two wizards, who stood side by side, without wands. For a time, they just held him, and then, slowly, the prisoner put his knife down, and stripped off his clothes. He took up his knife again, and slit his own abdomen, so that entrails fell to the ground.

Narzu-Han agreed with Yiko, _Enough._ The man raised his weak hand, and cut his own throat.

The wizards stepped back, not wanting blood on themselves. _We did well,_ Yiko communicated, but felt Narzu-Han's regret and sadness. His son never had had the ruthlessness required of a Khatabi.

Yiko drew his wand, vanished bodies, and cleaned up the blood. He said to Narzu-Han, "We won't need to do anything like that again. Just sometimes, lives have to be sacrificed, in order to acquire a new skill."

With the bodies gone, Narzu-Han felt pride seep back. "Together, even without wands, we're unbeatable!"

It was a concern for wizards. Caught without their wands, they were almost defenceless. That English wizard, Bellamy. It was rumoured he didn't need a wand, though reports varied. But now, they were unbeatable.


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter 31:_

 _This is the final chapter of Valencio's Story, Part 1._

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Nusa'pei and Abensur requested a meeting with Yiko and Narzu-Han. About Valencio.

"Is there a problem?" asked Narzu-Han.

Nusa'pei answered, "No problem - he's healthy, a bit more solid than he was, now he's full-grown, and he behaves himself when working, even when the Spell of Pain is practised on the women, though I make sure Tasha's never in the same group when that happens. The other women like him, Tasha shares his bed at night, but I suspect that he manages to keep a few others happy as well."

Narzu-Han smiled, "Trust my boy!"

Yiko said, "Well?"

"It's the girl, Zhor. She's nine now, appears to have a strong telepathic talent, and is being disturbed by the presence of those in the enclosures. Ishi strongly suggests the enclosures be moved, as far away as possible, Enclosure 3 even outside the Compound, if possible."

Narzu-Han asked, "And how does this affect the well-being of Valencio?"

"There are too many in Enclosure 2, and it's an ideal opportunity for a cull. We could simply tell them that some are left in the old enclosure, and move over only about ten, all we need for the moment, as there are few children."

"Just ten?"

"Numbers will soon build up again. They always do. Valencio would not be put down, of course."

Yiko said calmly, "Valencio is not stupid, and neither are the women. They will know."

Nusa'pei nodded. "They will strongly suspect, will probably give trouble, and we may have to punish, as we did last time. But the guidelines state that there should preferably be no more than thirty in Enclosure 2."

Narzu-Han looked at Yiko. He didn't have the power to change guidelines laid down for generations, but Yiko could. He asked. Yiko consented, and said, "Make a bigger enclosure, as many bedrooms as you need now, and add more for future prisoners. No cull."

Nusa'pei inclined his head, very pleased. He hated it when they had to cull. It was an obvious necessity sometimes, of course, but the prisoners were upset for months. And the last time, he'd lost his favourite bedmate, when Farfalla had refused to forgive him.

Narzu-Han said, "Please advise me before you shift them. I wish to be present."

Nusa'pei looked at him doubtfully, and Narzu-Han assured him, "He will not see me, just that he might be troublesome. Even now, I suspect he'd probably seize any perceived chance of escape."

Yiko said, smiling, "You still like to know where he is."

"He's safe where he is, and I want him safe."

Nusa'pei asked, "May we hobble him for the move? Just to ensure he doesn't try anything and get himself hurt?"

Narzu-Han hesitated, and said, "I'll consider what's best."

Nusa'pei inclined his head. "It will be a few months yet."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Word gradually seeped to the women, though they were not supposed to have been told. Helene was leader in Enclosure 1 now, Carol still in Enclosure 2. They conferred, and intelligence was gathered quite purposefully, almost always by women with their clients, especially the teenaged boys, who tended to forget that their bedmate was a slave who might not necessarily like being a slave. At the last cull, there had been forty-five in Enclosure 2, and there were nearly that number again. Valencio had his arsenal assembled, the best of his weapons a paperknife, now as sharp as he could make it, and two 'spears' made from pieces of railway track with sharpened pieces of glass attached.

They knew the move was imminent, and suspected that not all of them would survive. Weapons were distributed. Valencio was wary of a search, and only had a shiv, as he always did, but Maliwan, Veronica and Tatiana were to carry the sizeable weapons, and others had dozens of pieces of glass, and a few sharpened combs and other items.

He didn't ask Gloria. She'd mostly seemed one of the boldest when she'd been in Enclosure 1, but that had changed when she was moved to Enclosure 2. She was very frightened of doing anything that might get her into trouble.

At breakfast, the exit door was quietly blocked by Thuli and Rafu. Valencio looked at them, and said, quite politely, "Today then? Are we to be killed or moved?" He had his mind open, searching, wanting a clue.

He felt nothing, but Thuli said, "You're to go to a new enclosure. There is no question of your being killed."

Valencio stared at him, his eyes penetrating, and finally shrugged. He didn't think that Thuli was lying.

Thuli said, "Finish your breakfast, you stay here, the women and Clarence are to pack their personal possessions. Then you're all to be walked to the new enclosure, Enclosure 1 separately."

Valencio said, "Tasha, would you mind packing for me?"

Two hours later, Yiko and Narzu-Han stood, side by side, blanketed by a Cloaking Spell. The guards knew they were there, but the prisoners should not notice them. After a while, the file of prisoners appeared, Valencio conspicuous by his height. His legs were not hobbled, but both wrists were attached by straps to the ankle cuffs. He would not be able to hit, but could walk, or run if there was any purpose in running.

Narzu-Han looked yearningly at his boy, stirred just by the sight of him, and the feel of his mind.

Yiko glanced at him, and murmured, "He's very tense, but knows he can't do anything."

"It's Tasha holding his arm. She's afraid he'll try and attack."

"Hilde's keeping a very close watch, as well."

Two guards, wands drawn, also watched Valencio. Valencio suddenly stopped, and turned slightly, staring straight at Narzu-Han. Narzu-Han said slowly, "All I'd have to do is call him, and he'd come to me."

"And the day after, he'd be wanting to kill himself again."

Tasha glanced in the direction that Valencio stared, and asked, "What is it?"

Ariz and Zhang, assigned just to watch him, were ready for action.

"Narzu-Han," said Valencio, very quietly.

Tasha turned and stared, shook her head, and suddenly saw the two who watched. Tasha looked at Valencio's face, looked fiercely at Narzu-Han, and said, "Come on, you don't want him. You're with me now."

Valencio tore his eyes away from those of Narzu-Han, and started walking again. "Of course," he said to Tasha, "I'm with you now."

He assured himself that Tasha could not possibly know of his instant arousal. Tasha knew, and thought a blast of absolute hatred to Narzu-Han, which he didn't notice, although Yiko did.

Narzu-Han and Yiko knew where they were going, and went to a new vantage point, as the prisoners were led around by a longer route, one that was less likely to take them into view of any of the women. The children were all either with their teachers, or in the nursery. No-one expected trouble from anyone else but Valencio.

Veronica, in the lead, suddenly propped when she saw that they were walking past an enclosure fence almost identical to the old one, just a little higher. She stared at the building they were heading towards. In all respects, it appeared identical to the old one. Suddenly there was a shambles, as Veronica, Connie, Mary, Sheri and Tatiana scattered, followed by others.

Tasha held very hard to Valencio's arm, as the guards spun around swearing, putting fleeing women under semi-paralysis.

Ariz raised a wand at Valencio, but stopped, and glanced at Narzu-Han. It would have been just a precaution, but maybe it was not a good idea. Hilde joined Tasha, holding Valencio's other arm, but he only watched. There was no purpose in this revolt. He'd test the defences of the new enclosure in a few days, at night, and not surrounded by guards, and shackled besides. Women were crying now, a few screaming their hatred. Shirley had her eyes narrowed, watching the guards.

Valencio said urgently, "Hilde, go to Shirley, quick! She's going to be stupid."

Hilde let go his arm, and walked quickly to Shirley. Valencio heard her clearly, as she whispered to Hilde, "I should be allowed to kill one. Valencio did."

Narzu-Han commented to Yiko, "It's not only Valencio who doesn't like being a slave."

It had been supposed to have been a minor matter, that of moving perfectly docile slaves to new premises. Fahad arrived, and took charge. The prisoners still standing were given orders, and, surrounded by a far larger number of guards, resumed their reluctant walk towards the new enclosure. The ones on the ground, a few stunned, most under semi-paralysis, were tended to, raised by magic, moved to the enclosure one by one, and the spells taken off.

"Punish?" Ariz queried.

Nusa'pei glanced at Valencio, and said, "None attacked a wizard. No need for punishment." Punishing the women would upset Valencio, and Narzu-Han was watching.

Once in the new enclosure, Valencio's shackles were removed as he stared into the distance, ignoring the despised guards. He still never spoke to the guards if he could help it.

Enclosure 2 was bigger, as the prisoners quickly discovered, and there were extra day rooms, including a purpose built library. Both Clarence and Valencio had double bedrooms, side by side, and Tasha was again beside Valencio, Bernice beside Clarence, to his surprise. "I didn't think they knew we were together."

There were thirty empty bedrooms, and Carol gave a sigh of relief. That did not speak of an imminent cull. There was another thing that was different, six foot fences running across the enclosure.

Valencio said to Tasha, "So they can shut the gates, and make it easier to catch runners, I presume."

There was an area where the fence that separated enclosures was clear of garden, and tables and chairs were arranged either side. The Khatabis thought they treated their medj well, that they should be content. They were looked after, they had no cares, just a little work, not at all demanding.

The ones in Enclosure 1 started arriving, escorted two by two, not in a single long file. Their enclosure was the same size as the old one, but fences ran across that one as well, dividing it into smaller areas. They confided that they, too, had a library. Belinda's piano waited for her, and Valencio's games machine waited in one of their sitting rooms. There were a couple of new girls, just fourteen, who spent a lot of time playing with it.

Helene said, "I don't think they'll move the gymnastics equipment over here, though. I don't think Nusa'pei ever thought we should have that."

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Three nights later, in the darkest part of the night, Valencio tested the fences, tested the buildings, tested the intervening wall into the corridor. The six foot fences appeared just ordinary, and he spent a lot of time trying to climb the fences, with that height giving him a start. He didn't manage much, only a couple of broken ribs when he fell from the high fence onto the lower one.

One of the guards fixed him at breakfast, looked at him assessingly, and when next he tried to climb even the lower fence, he found he could not. It went into the report to Narzu-Han, broken ribs possibly caused by a fall from the fence. Additional crio-magic used as a preventative measure.

Narzu-Han shook his head. Valencio should be content to stay where he was protected. Outside, he'd always be a target. Narzu-Han wanted to keep him near, keep him safe, even if he couldn't use him, as he was still convinced he'd been born to be used.

 _xxValencio's Storyxx_

Fahad was almost arguing with Nusa'pei. "I just want to talk to him!"

Nusa'pei answered, "There are many still curious about Valencio. Narzu-Han has a blanket ban on anyone seeing him without absolute reason."

Fahad was exasperated. "I don't want to strip him, don't want to fondle," but then he grinned, and admitted, "Well, I'd love to really, but my intention is just to talk."

Nusa'pei laughed at the honesty, "Some of the guards still look at him like that as well, but they know I'd have something to say if they showed it."

Fahad asked curiously, "What about you?"

Nusa'pei admitted, "I'd be tempted if he was available, but he's not, and according to both Yiko and Narzu-Han, he never will be again."

"Then may I speak to Tasha?"

Nusa'pei regarded him with suspicion, and then nodded, rather curtly. "Now?"

The guards found both Tasha and Valencio in the swimming pool, just the pair together. For a change, Valencio was not wearing shorts, and the play together was having an effect. They had not yet noticed the guards.

Ariz murmured to Zhang, "Is it any wonder we all wanted him?"

"He looks as if he could be formidable."

"He's just a dirt-boy. The only reason he's had any success when he attacks, is that he attacks without warning. He's treacherous, as no wizard is treacherous."

Ten minutes later, Tasha was dressed. She was apprehensive. What did Fahad want with her. Valencio lounged in, his posture an insolent slouch, and took up position at the far end of the dining room, leaning against the wall, and regarding Fahad with some hostility. What did he want with Tasha?

Nusa'pei stayed, and there were still Ariz and Zhang, as was routine. Neither of them had their wands drawn, but they were alert. Fahad sat down, and invited Tasha to join him. Cautiously, Tasha also sat down.

Fahad glanced at Nusa'pei, who moved back out of hearing. Fahad was much respected, and Nusa'pei, although enclosure overseer, was still answerable to him. Fahad regarded Valencio, noting that he'd filled out in the last few years. He said to Tasha, "I hear he broke a few ribs the other night."

Tasha said, begrudgingly, "That's right."

"Testing the fences, it's assumed."

Tasha said nothing.

Fahad glanced at Valencio, and raised his voice. "Valencio, I'd like to talk to you. Would you care to join us?"

Valencio glanced at Nusa'pei, who said nothing. He strolled over, and sat beside Tasha, looking coolly at Fahad.

"Still insolent, I see," remarked Fahad.

Valencio said, "Did you really want to see Tasha?"

"Not particularly, but Nusa'pei says there's a ban on allowing you visitors."

Valencio was surprised, "I didn't know that."

"No-one's come to see you, have they?"

"No, but I never gave it a thought. I just assumed no-one was interested now I'm no longer available for sex."

Fahad said, "Are you happier here then?"

Valencio shrugged, "I'd far rather put up with stupid kids than stupid full-grown wizards!"

Fahad asked curiously, "Are you _trying_ to be rude?"

Valencio yawned at him.

Fahad raised his voice, "Nusa'pei, may I punish Valencio for insolence?"

"You can make a complaint to Narzu-Han if you like."

Fahad said, "So you see, Valencio. You can say anything you like to me."

Tasha held his arm, frightened, and Valencio said gently, "Tasha, love, I don't think I'll get myself into trouble today. You could wait for me if you like."

Tasha hesitated, and then left.

Valencio regarded Fahad. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"The women revolted the other day. It was a surprise."

"Why should it be a surprise? They should be in their own homes, mothers, even grandmothers, some of them."

"They always appeared happy enough!"

"They have a strength, much more than I. They endure, make the most of things. It doesn't mean they're happy to be the slaves of bloody wizards!"

Fahad regarded him frowningly, and finally said, "You're fed, sheltered, well looked after."

"You've never thought about it, I suspect. You think we're a different species, far beneath you. Yet if I took your wand, broke it across my knee, how are you better than me? A wizard without a wand is a dirt-person," and he spoke with the same scathing inflection he'd heard from the wizards sometimes, when they referred to the dirt-people.

Fahad said steadily, "Narzu-Han says that with your looks, you would always be a target, that you're safer here."

"He's judging by the ones he knows. Medj never threatened me. I was never harmed until Pervez came for me. It's the same with the women. You bring in beautiful girls, mostly virgins. If Medj were not infinitely more civilised than Anirage, you would not be able to find beautiful girls that had not been raped. Your family, Fahad, is the worst danger that any of us could have faced."

"So what would you do if you were me?"

Valencio laughed. "So I'm Fahad. I've spent the last forty years having a wonderful time fighting other people, what I was bred for, and now I'm having second thoughts."

Suddenly he was serious, "The bravest thing would be to lead a revolt, take over leadership, free your innocent prisoners, and start being a civilised and law-abiding family. If you think that won't work, take all the children not sterilised and go. Let the Family die of its own stupid obsession with breeding only from a certain few."

Fahad tapped his fingers on the table, beginning to be very annoyed, and said, "You say I've been bred to fight."

Valencio nodded. "Like a dog, bred for fighting. You've got to be careful of dogs like that. Sometimes they attack children, sometimes they even turn on their owners, and kill them. Better they're never bred!"

"You turned on your owner, and tried to kill him."

"That's different. Even a toy poodle will turn vicious if tormented long enough!"

"You were not tormented! Or not by Narzu-Han. You enjoyed it. You've enjoyed it from me!"

Valencio was silent, all the old feelings of shame and dirtiness returned.

Fahad said challengingly, "And I suppose you'll go out and kill yourself now, just because I pointed out the truth!"

Valencio shook his head, "I don't think I can. I think Yiko made it so I couldn't."

Fahad said, his annoyance vanishing, "That's possible, even likely, now I think about it."

"Have you finished with me, now?"

Fahad glanced at Nusa'pei, who was looking worried. If Valencio was upset, Narzu-Han would have something to say. Fahad asked, "Just stay a moment, if you please."

Valencio raised his eyebrows. If he pleased?

Fahad asked, "So what's your chief complaint now?"

Valencio looked away. "I want my freedom. I want us all to be free."

Fahad shook his head, "It's not possible. After just a few months captivity, it could be done, but even then, you could find yourself in an institution because you'd be deemed mentally unstable. Not after years. It's not possible."

His tone was final. It was not possible, but Valencio had not hoped. This strange whim of Fahad's didn't mean a thing. He'd only talked with him because, for a moment, he'd thought he could make him think, as just maybe he'd made Daryl think, that time.

He stood, he was not under orders, and he could go if he wanted. Fahad sat quietly, and waited. Valencio hesitated, and said, politely, "Was there anything else?"

Fahad said quietly, "I wanted to say something to make you feel better, but I can't think what. I'm sorry I upset you."

Valencio stared at him, a little surprised, and then suddenly laughed, and said, "At least I didn't try and hit you this time. I must be better than I was."

A few weeks later, they had word that Fahad had resigned. The new leader of the Khatabi Fighters was Fudo.

Two of the older women left Enclosure 1, and joined the inmates of Enclosure 2. Two new girls of sixteen were brought in. Life went on.

x

x

 _End of Part 1._

 _x_

 _Valencio's Story continues in Part 2_

 _In Part 2, Zhor and Najia Khatabi are important characters, and then Henry Bellamy. The slaves are freed, but it will take some time to recover from their years as prisoners._

 _If there are readers who have enjoyed this story, you can find the same story (with minor modifications,) published as an original paperback novel. It is called 'Wizards' Slave,' by Veronice Ceccarelli, and can be purchased online from booksellers such as The Book Depository._


End file.
